


Osomatsu-san Oneshots

by AnimeGirll88



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 171
Words: 265,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirll88/pseuds/AnimeGirll88
Summary: A book of Osomatsu-san oneshots that I’m moving over here from Wattpad. Hope you all enjoy my work
Relationships: Matsuno Choromatsu/Reader, Matsuno Ichimatsu/Reader, Matsuno Jyushimatsu/Reader, Matsuno Karamatsu/Reader, Matsuno Osomatsu/Reader, Matsuno Todomatsu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Tricks of the eye (Osomatsu x reader)

"Please~" my boyfriend's voice whines as we sat in my room. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior.  
"No osomatsu." I say as stern as could without upsetting him.  
"But why? It's so cool!" He enthused and I stuff my face into my book ignoring his question. "y/n~ why are you blushing?" I sigh and look at him. His face having that dumb smirk that I had fallen in love with.  
"Okay. It's embarrassing when I do it. I think it makes me look weird." I admit looking away. 

"What! Why! I think it makes you look cute!" He exclaims and I smile. I lean down and kiss him. "I know you do...but I just feel like it makes me look dumb." I admit looking at osomatsu.

"Y/n, you don't look dumb. Can I please see it?" He asked as he sat up. I sigh, but give in. After taking a breath I proceed to show him the trick he loved so much. I make my eyes go walleyed and add in a tilt of my head. 

He chuckles and cups my face gently. "Now that's a cute eye trick. Love you babe." I stop doing the trick. I smile and peck his lips "I love you too." I went back doing my trick. 

"Blah." I say sticking my tongue out causing osomatsu to roar in laughter. I was lucky to have someone just as weird as I was.


	2. No Shame (Osomatsu x reader)

I swear my boyfriend has no shame. We would be in public and he would grab my ass and not even be subtle about it or we would be at his house and he would just start a make out session with me. Which I had to apologize for. Luckily his brothers were understanding. 

Don't get me wrong I love him to pieces because Osomatsu is very affectionate and cares for me deeply. Sometimes he can be just too much. So I decided next time tries anything like usual I would reciprocate. Heh heh. That'll be fun. Maybe I can actually fluster him. I thought to myself as I walk to Osomatsu's home.

I knock on the door like usual and Osomatsu answered with a huge smirk. "Hi y/n. How has my girlfriend been?" He asks and I laugh walking in "you love using that word don't you?" I ask kissing his cheek as I pass him. "Well of course I do! I didn't even think someone like you could love someone like me!" He says following me into the living room where Karamatsu and Choromatsu were. 

Karamatsu was looking into his mirror fixing himself up and Choromatsu read manga like usual. I greet the both of them and they greet me with a hello. I sat down at the table where Choromatsu was, Karamatsu was leaning against the wall beside the window. Osomatsu took his spot beside me as I took out my phone.

"This is Coco. She is doing a lot better. See." I say showing my boyfriend the picture of my border collie puppy. "Oh she does look better. At least she's not sick right?" He asks and I nod. I continue to show him pictures of my puppy and I smiled at Osomatsu's genuine interest. 

Then I felt his hand move up and down my waist. My smile formed a tight line for a second as he rested his hand on my tummy. This wouldn't be any issue to the normal girl as it's a cute gesture. However, my tummy region was extremely sensitive. I started to blush as he lightly tickled my tummy. I bit my lip and tried ignoring him, my universal warning for people to stop, but he continued.

He continued to lightly stroke and tickle my tummy trying to get a reaction out of me. This time I gave an audible warning "Babe please stop. Believe me you don't want the reaction I'll give." He chuckled "Aw~ you're cute when you're flustered~" he teases "Oi Karamatsu, Choromatsu do you mind leaving for a second?" He asks suddenly 

What is he planning? I think as the brothers looked at each other and shrugged "sure" Choromatsu says getting up "I need to head out anyway." Karamatsu says leaving after giving me a quick goodbye. I let out a squeak as Osomatsu moved me to his lap. "What are you up to mister?" I ask and he gave his signature smirk.

"Nothing~ you just look so cute~" he coos and I blushed as he kept one hand on my tummy while the other gropes my chest. I gave an embarrassed squeak "this is why I love you. Soo easy to fluster~" he teased kissing me and I rolled my eyes. When he pulled back I gave him a look "and you have no shame whatsoever." 

He shrugged "Eh~ not necessarily. I mean you have made me flustered once or twice." He confessed and I look at him surprised. "Huh? When?" I ask astonished 

"Well. There was this one time.."

....

I had my girlfriend over and at the moment she was laying on me as we cuddle on my couch. Even if I won't tell her yet, I do consider myself lucky to have y/n. 

I held her face and she looked at me with those innocent eyes. "You're so cute." I tell her and kissed her. She giggled softly and kissed me back so softly. I sat up a bit and held her waist. She shifted her sitting position a few times as we kissed. Which was no problem I'm use to her being fidgety but she was unintentionally grinding against me.

I blushed lightly but didn't really point it out as I didn't want to embarrass her. I didn't really want her stop either.  
....  
I blushed hard when Osomatsu told me that. "I did that! I'm so so sorry!" I say and he smirked "No real harm done..I just had a hard on for the remainder of your visit." He says and I blush harder. "What about the second time?" I ask and he went flustered.

"Heh well..it was around summer..you were wearing a tank top and shorts...and it was hot so I got you ice cream and we'll." 

....

I decided to go out and get my girl some ice cream since she was miserable in this heat. I entered her home announcing my arrival and she rushed over to hug me. "Did you get my ice pop?!" She asks and I nod handing her the cold treat. She smiled and took it from me sitting on her couch.

I walked over and sat beside her as she fiddled with the wrapper. Once she final got it open she started to eat it. I watched her lick and suck on the treat. It was moments like these that her being innocent became a problem. The heat didn't help as it caused the treat to melt all over her hand.

Needless to say I left her house a blushing mess.  
....  
"I'm sorry about that. I bet that was hard for you to watch huh?" I ask and he nods "but I didn't want to make it awkward." I noticed his hand had dropped from my chest to rest on my waist. "I may be perverted virgin. I won't deny that, but I love and don't want to make you uncomfortable." He says and I smile. 

I took one of his hands and placed it back in it's previous spot. I leaned my forehead on his "It doesn't make me uncomfortable. If you want to do something like that." I paused kissing him, grinding my hips and say on his lips.

"I don't mind at all."


	3. Easily flustered (Choromatsu x reader)

I was at my boyfriend's place and was currently reading manga with him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and noticed his tense up and blush. I was a little confused but quickly figured out he was embarrassed by the contact. Why, I don't know. It might've been because his brothers were in the room, they knew about the two of us dating, and he didn't want any contact at the moment. 

Then I realized that the real reason is he's just easy to fluster. So I decided to have fun with that. I wrapped my arms around his arm and snuggled into his neck. His blush brightened and I smirked. I then moved to place a kiss on his cheek. He sent me a glance and I gave him a smile. He seemed to catch what I was thinking because he got up and moved to the other side of the kotatsu table. 

Oh but I wasn't done yet. 

He went back to reading and I slip under the table. I crawl over to him and come out my face close to his. He covered his face with his manga and I saw his ears tinted red. I smirk and reach up to push the manga down. His eyes now looked in mine as I lean forward and kiss him. He squeaked in surprise and I pull away. He went completely red in the face and hide his face again. I lay my body down on his legs with my lower half still under the table. I let out a laugh and push the manga away. " I love you Choromatsu~" I say softly and kiss his cheek. He whines in embarrassment before mumbling " I love you too" 

I love my easily flustered boyfriend.


	4. Blood Thirsty (Vampire Ichimatsu x reader)

I was walking around my house, currently looking for my boyfriend. You'd think it be easy..but no, he is hard to find, especially when he is one of his moods.

"Ichimatsu! You're not upset are you?" 

I call out entering my living room. I looked around until it dawned on me that he was a vampire so, I looked up. Sure enough he was up their in the corner. Oh my gosh. Really? I think to myself and walk further into the room. 

"Honey what are you doing up there?..again." 

He just glanced at me with those vibrant purple eyes before turning away. I tilt my head confused that is until I heard a very slight grumble from his stomach. Oh that's the problem. I thought while rolling my eyes. 

I left the room and went to the kitchen. I came back with a small knife and make a small cut along my palm. "You could've said you were hungry." I say letting the crimson liquid drip from the cut. 

He again glanced my way before turning my way and stood up. He stayed where he was though. "Why do you do that? You'll end up hurting yourself one day." He says and I roll my eyes. 

"Are you hungry or no?" 

He sighed and came down. He walked up to me and held the back of my hand, cut facing up. "Why do you help me like this? It could ended up very badly some point. Most people would be too afraid to approach." He says lifting my wound to his face. 

"Well, I'm not most people. I love you that's why I'm willing to do this." 

He looked up at me with a smirk before he lifted my hand to his mouth and licked the wound clean. I giggle at the almost tickling feeling. Once the blood was cleaned off he then held my hand and pulled me close, placing his other hand on my waist. 

He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled back and snuggled my neck. "Heh, still hungry?" He nodded and I brush his hair back. 

"Ichimatsu, you can bite me if you want."

I saw him look up to lock his eyes with mine.

"Yes I'm sure." 

I push my hair to the side and tilt my head to expose my neck. I lock my eyes with his nervous eyes. "Go ahead. Bite me~" I say in purposely flirty tone. 

His eyes widen at my choice of words before he smirked. "Alright then~ you asked for it~" he purred and backed me up against the wall. He looked at me with soft eyes. "Push me off if it hurts." I nod and he smiled slightly. 

He leaned in and licked the area of my neck before extended his fangs and sunk them into the skin. I let out a small whimper as I felt my blood being drawn. Ichimatsu moves one hand to my head and ran it through my hair while the other held my hand. 

"Try to relax" he says in a muffled voice. I breathe in and out slowly as my muscles relaxed. It actually didn't feel bad, actually it felt pretty good. After about a minute or two he pulled away and looked at me. I saw my blood dripping from his teeth. 

"It didn't hurt did it?" 

I shake my head. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss the puncture wound. "Sorry about the mark." He apologized snuggling into my neck. He was always lovey dovey after feeding, which was a plus for me, so I laid him on the couch and got on top to cuddle. "T-Thanks y/n..I love you." He says in a shy tone.

I just kiss his forehead and smile. "No problem, I'm always willing to help you with your hunger." I then kiss his lips "I love you too my little vampire." He blushes and shoved my face onto his chest. I giggle at his flustered action and just snuggle my face into his chest.


	5. Tickles (Jyushimatsu x Werewolf!reader)

I was at my boyfriend's house and at the moment we were just laying on the couch napping/cuddling. Well I was awake watching jyushimatsu sleep. He was just so cute and precious and I knew I needed to protect him the day we met. I nudge him with my head, my fluffy ears tickling him. He opened his eyes and reached up to scratch behind my ears. I lean into the touch. "What have I told you about that? It tickles!" He says in usual tone of voice. I smirk, my canines peaking out, and kiss his nose. "What are you gonna do to stop me?" I say with a smug smile. 

He gives his usual wide smile before reaching a hand down to my tail. Before could ask why, he grabbed my tail. I yelp in shock and he laughs pulling his hand back and sat up. "Okay, that's not fair." I say with a pout and he held my face in his sleeve covered hands. "yeah, but it got you to stop." He says squishing my cheeks. That made me smile and I let out a giggle. "How do always manage to make me smile?" I ask not really expecting an answer.

"Because I know you well enough to make you smile." He says and lets go of my face to scratch my head. "That and you love me so much that you can't help but smile." He says kissing my forehead. I smile and lean forward kissing him. I could feel my tail wagging as we kissed. I reached my hands to his waist and begun tickling his sides and stomach. 

He pulled back with such loud laughter that sure any passerby could hear. I kept tickling him and we ended up falling off the couch. I sat on his stomach and continued to tickle him. He was howling with laughter and had tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "O-Okay! S-Stop! I-I give I give I give!" He says between laughs and so I stop. He was now panting to catch his breath. I move my tail up to rub his cheek "you okay honey?" I ask and he nods letting out another laugh.

I move to lay down on him and give him a werewolf kiss on the cheek. "I love you y/n." He says pulling me into a hug. I let my tail wag slightly. "I love you too Jyushimatsu...you know Todomatsu took a video of this right?" I whisper back. He nods "leave him be for now. We'll get him for it later." He whispers and kissed my cheek.


	6. Families fight and it's normal (Jyushimatsu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of warning, this one is a bit sad

I was watching cartoons in my living room when I heard a loud knock on the front door. "Huh? Who would be here so late?" I say getting off the couch after adjusting my nightgown. I head to the door open it slightly and was surprised to see a sad looking Jyushimatsu on my doorstep. I open the door completely and pull Jyushimatsu in because it had started to rain. "Here all get you a towel!" I say before running off. When I came back I saw Jyushimatsu staring out the window. I walk over and dried his hair and face. After drying him off I noticed something that made me cover my mouth in shock.

He wasn't smiling. But what really worried me was he was crying. 

I reached out to cup his face. "What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? I swear I'll-" he cut me off with a hug and continued to cry into my shoulder. "Shh~ it's okay" I say quietly while rubbing circles onto his back. He was also shaking and his legs buckled causing us to fall onto our knees. "M-My f-family is b-breaking apart!" He wailed and I was beyond confused. "What? What do you mean?" I ask but he's silent. I pull back and he looked away, but I held his face in my hands and had him face me.

I asked again and he sighed shakily. "Osomatsu-niisan he was upset about something yesterday and while we were congratulating Choromatsu on his new job and on moving out, I was doing my normal 'muscle muscle hustle hustle', next thing I new Osomatsu-niisan yelled at me and kicked me causing Karamatsu-niisan to punch him, he actually took him out of the house. It still hurts too." He held his side. "Now the only ones in the house are me, Ichimatsu-niisan, and Osomatsu-niisan I feel like everyone is leaving." He says and looks up at me with glossy eyes. He reached his hands up to rest on mine. "Y/N?" I hum in response "promise you won't leave me too. I.." He took a deep breath

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouts and I jump a bit. "I love you so much and I don't want you leaving me too." He mumbles pulling me close to him into a hug. I smile and pull away just enough to look at him. "I promise, I love you too Jyushimatsu. And it's normal for families to fight but in the end you're still family with time this will resolve. I promise you that." I say and he smiles while wiping his tears with his hoodie. "Thanks y/n." He looked to be in thought for second before smiling wide again. 

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend!?" He says in usual loud tone. I giggle, happy to have him acting normal again, and kiss his cheek before giving a nod. He tackled me to the floor in hug and snuggled his face against mine. "Um Jyushimatsu, it's getting late. Do you want to just sleep over?" I ask and he nods before picking me up and carrying me to my room.

It turned out I was right as it only took two days for the brothers to make up. One down side was when it was resolved they found out I was Jyushimatsu's girlfriend. Yeah, that conversation was a weird one. But I couldn't be happier that my boyfriend was my best friend.


	7. Battlefield (SVRCINA)~Songfic~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia! Jyushimatsu x Rival Mafia Boss! Reader

No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget

I was waiting. Waiting for him to arrive so we can be together. I felt hands cover my eyes and as reflex I grab their arm and flip them only to see the man I was waiting for. "Jyushimatsu! I'm so sorry!" I whisper shout and he laughs. That laugh. "It's okay y/n. I'm use to it. Training and such." He says standing up and kissing my forehead. "I wish we didn't have to meet in alleyways." I say and he smirks "well follow me. I found a place we can be ourselves." He says taking my hand and running.

Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep

We were in our newly found safe spot. A beautiful hidden area in the woods. Being ourselves, how we wish to be, a couple in love. But because of this "war" between our groups, we are forbidden lovers. I let out a small yawn and jyushimatsu notices. He lays down on the ground and held his arms out. I smile and crawl to him, snuggling up to him before we fell asleep. That warmth.

We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for  
Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword & shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine

I was going through papers when my right hand man came in. "What is it Karma?" I ask and he looked terrified. "Our rivals..they plan to meet with us..I fear for their plans." He says and I too was worried. What would become of jyushimatsu and I? Of our future. "Well. We'll just have to be prepared." I say and he nods before leaving my office. I look down at the papers. Love letters from my dear jyushimatsu. The love you shared. 

Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we can change it all  
Meet me on the battlefield

"What are we gonna do?" I ask jyushimatsu as we were in our safe place. He put his head in his hands. "I..I don't know..I can not seem to talk to Osomatsu-niisan about his intentions...he won't tell me." He says shaking and I hugged him tightly. "It's okay...we'll be okay." I say with tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I kissed his forehead softly and he hugged me just as tight. The loving hugs.

We stand face-to-face  
With our unhuman race  
We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay

"Jyushimatsu. What are you doing here?" I ask as I open my bedroom window. "I wanted to see you again." He says leaning forward with that wide smile. "But this is dangerous. You could be hurt." I say pulling him into my room and swiftly close the window. Jyushimatsu caresses my cheek "I don't care. I needed to be with you." He says and my heart fluttered. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back with all my passion. I backed us up to my door and turn the lock. He pulled back for air and leant his forehead on mine. With a look in his eyes. "Yes..let's do it." I purr before grabbing his suspenders and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He let out a soft moan and picked me up, pinning me to my bed. He pulled away with glowing eyes and loosened his tie "you are mine." He purrs kissing me softly. "Yes~ oh do be gentle love." 

Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat  
But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead

"Ah~ J-Jyushimatsu~ I-I'm c-Ah~!" I moan out ,feeling my toes curl tightly, as I release. Jyushimatsu, not far behind, released with a shaky moan before laying on me, exhausted. I pulled the covers over us and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "I can't believe..we did it." He says panting and I smile "yeah..to think my rival would take my virginity." I say with a soft laugh and he nods "yeah..y/n." I hum and he kissed me softly. "I love you." I smile softly and hug him closer "I love you too...sunshine." Those simple words.

When I was younger, I was named  
A generation unafraid  
For years to come, be brave

I was helping jyushimatsu escape from my estate without others seeing. When he had the opportunity to leave he turned and held my wrist. "Please come with me. Maybe together we can talk to Osomatsu-niisan." He says and I look at him bewildered. "But what if that doesn't work? Then what?" I ask and he tugs my wrist. "Then we can run away together." He says with a soft smile. I was surprised. Run away, the idea seemed...interesting. I smiled but before I could answer a gunshot went off. My eyes widen and I watched jyushimatsu's eyes widen as he held his chest. That look of fear.

And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword & shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we can change it all

I quickly told jyushimatsu to flee and whip around to see Karma. I rush over furious and grab the gun. "What have I told you?! No firing without my say!" I yell and he cowers back "b-but I thought he." I snap back "I can defend myself! I wasn't in any danger because I could handle him! Go inside!!" I shout pointing to the mansion. He walked back and I ran to try and find jyushimatsu. Before he bled out. The feeling of dread. 

Meet me on the battlefield  
We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for

I had found him holding himself up against a tree. I rushed to him and saw how pale he looked. I took him on my back and ran to the nearest hospital. He was groaning in pain and coughing. I swear I felt liquid on my shoulder. I barged into the hospital, ignoring the fearful looks, and rush up to a nurse. "Help! Please you have to help him!" I yell and she looks at jyushimatsu before nodding and getting doctors. I followed by his side holding his hand until they said I couldn't go farther. I tried but a nurse held me back. "Please! You have to let me in! I have be there with him! Please!" I shout pleadingly and the nurses's faces soften. "Well...okay." The anguish for him.

Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword & shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine  
Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we can change it all

So that leads us here. I got to stay by his side through his surgery. Karma caused him to get his lung shot. Oh and that liquid, he was coughing up blood. So now there was a noticeable blood stain on the shoulder of my white blouse. Now I was at his bed side till the anesthesia wore off. Then I heard a loud "where is she?!" from the voice of my rival. He pushed the door open and his eyes locked on me. "Hello Osomatsu." I say and he glares at me as his brothers rush over to jyushimatsu's side. He walked up to me and pulled me up by my collar. "What did you do?!" He yells causing jyushimatsu to stir, before ultimately waking up.

Meet me on the battlefield

"Y/n?" He calls out surprising his brothers. Osomatsu let me go in shock and I held jyushimatsu's hand. "I'm here. You okay?" He nods and tries to sit up. I lay a hand on his back and help sit him up. "It hurts..like hell..but I'm okay." He says and I smile "What is going on?" Choromatsu asks and jyushimatsu held my hand in both of his, looking only at me. "Well...I'm in love. That's what's going on?" He says and I felt the tension fill the room.

Meet me on the battlefield

"Are you serious, my little jyushimatsu?" Karamatsu asks looking at our interlocked hands. He nods and says "I've never been more serious in my life." Before he kissed me softly. I hum in content and pull away. I turn to Osomatsu and extend my free hand. "Let's end this stupid rivalry and combine our companies." I say and everyone looked at Osomatsu eagerly as he glanced from my hand to jyushimatsu and back. He smiled and shook my hand "as long as you make my brother happy. I'd be happy to join our companies." He says and I nod before pulling my hand back and kissed my boyfriend.

The next day jyushimatsu was discharged and two of the most well known, dangerous mafias combined as one happy family.


	8. Battlefield (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four years since the two mafia clans made peace

Jyushimatsu and I were in our safe haven for some time alone and apparently Jyushimatsu has something to tell me. Why he had to tell my here, I don't know, but I didn't complain. I walk over to a small lake and remove my shoes. I hike up my skirt and dip into the cool water. I sighed in content and heard jyushimatsu chuckle. I turn around and he was kneeling down with his arms on his knee. "What?" I ask and he smiled "oh nothing. I'm just getting prepared." I tilt my head "hm? What do you-" I cut myself off as he pulls out a small jewelry box. Once opened I saw a beautiful ruby encrusted ring. "Y/n l/n, will you marry me?" I blush bright red "Yes! Yes, of course!" I squealed and pounce, capturing him in a hug, knocking him to the ground.   
....  
"Do you Jyushimatsu Matsuno, take y/n l/n to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor says and I felt myself tear up. "I do." Jyushimatsu says softly and I smile. The pastor turns to me "and Do you y/n l/n, take Jyushimatsu Mastuno to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" I smile with tears in my eyes "I do." After receiving the rings and sliding them on each other's fingers the pastor smiled "By the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jyushimatsu wrapped his arms around my waist and dipped me into a kiss gaining the cheers of our families.   
....

I glance out at the sunset over the horizon of Hawaii with a smile. I felt arms wrap around my waist and hands on my tummy. "I love you y/n. I can't believe you are my wife now." He coos and I blushed softly feeling his hands move to my hips. "Yeah, mmm p-please don't do that w-without warning." I stutter when he kissed my neck. "Hm? Well okay. how about we have our first night as husband and wife now." He says nipping my ear. I turn around and nod.

He smiles and kisses me before picking me up and softly laying me on the bed. He pulled away and kissed from my jaw to the soft spot on my neck. After abusing the spot and leaving a mark he looked me in the eye. He reached behind my dress and unzipped me before stripping the both of us. He kissed me deeply as he pushed in and I bit his lip, pulling back.

"E-Eager are we?" I tease, he smirked and nodded. "You can move." He started gentle and slow but it wasn't long before he went rough on me. We were both a moaning, hot mess. I could feel the knot in my stomach as jyushimatsu's thrusts wavered. Both of us cry out each other's name as we release. He collapsed on top of me and I wrap my arms around him with a smile on my face.

"I love you my sunshine." I say stroking his hair and he kissed my collarbone "I love you too princess." 

....

It had been 4 weeks since we returned home I wasn't feeling well. I woke up this morning feeling sick to my stomach and Jyushimatsu woke up as well. "You're up? Are you okay? You look pale." He asks and before I could answer I run to bathroom, emptying my stomach into the toilet. Jyushimatsu came in behind me and held my hair back. "I'll call you a doctor later." He says rubbing my back and I nod. Though I had a sneaking suspicion why I was so sick. Jyushimatsu called the doctor and they saw me right away. After a bit of testing we got our results. The doctor smiled at us "Mrs. Matsuno, you are pregnant. Congratulations." He says and jyushimatsu pauses for a little bit before turning to me with that sparkle in his eyes. He hugged tightly, but not to tight. 

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"   
....  
8 months 

I had one more month to go before jyushimatsu and I became parents. I was happy but lately I was concerned about my baby. Like yesterday, I had this sharp pain go through my body, specifically my stomach area. Jyushimatsu and his brothers were worried as well for both myself and our baby girl. Yes, it would be a little girl. Well today I was on the couch with my husband when the pain came back again. I clutched my stomach because the pain wouldn't go away. 

"Jyushimatsu. G-Get the d-doctor!" I whine and he yells for his brother.  
"Osomatsu-niisan! Get the doctor! Something's wrong!" He yells but stays by my side, holding my hand. As Osomatsu got the doctor on the phone the rest of his brothers came to my aid, I had grown to be a sister to them. Jyushimatsu moves to remove my pants and underwear

"Jyushimatsu-niisan, what are you doing?" Todomatsu asks holding my other hand. "Something is wrong and I want to see if it's what I think." That sentence concerned his brothers. Osomatsu came back saying the doctor would be here momentarily. Jyushimatsu had got my pants and underwear off and I watched his face drop. "H-Honey, what's wr-ngh!" I whimper "um..well I think the baby's coming." He says with a look of worry.

"Eh?!" His brothers shout as I seethed in pain. "But she's a month early!" Ichimatsu exclaimed as Jyushimatsu removes his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Well my daughter doesn't seem to care. She's on her way and I don't want my wife suffering so I'll help her. If you guys don't want to see this or help I understand." He says pushing my legs open a bit. His brothers shook their heads "we'll help!" Choromatsu says "I'll get some towels and water!" He shouts before leaving. "The rest of you help calm y/n." Jyushimatsu says before sitting on the floor in front of me. They all nod and as Todomatsu held one hand Karamatsu held the other. Osomatsu and Ichimatsu help by rubbing my sides. "Okay..honey. Let's do this!" Jyushimatsu says kissing me before getting started.


	9. Battlefield (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -minor language   
> -death  
> -angst/feels

-3rd person-

"Fuck! This hurts!" Y/n shouts as she pushed. Osomatsu dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. "I know honey, I know. Be strong!" Jyushimatsu says as he helped the doctor, arrived a minute ago, lead his wife through birth. "Ow! God!" She screams in pain gripping Karamatsu's and Todomatsu's hands. They held back a pained groan as she did. "Come on y/n! You can do it! One more push and we'll be parents." He encourages and the doctor nods "He is right. One more strong push." The doctor says and y/n leaned forward putting all her strength into her push until she felt relief and her baby's cries filled the room. 

-Jyushimatsu's POV-   
I watched the doctor as she cleaned my daughter with Choromatsu's help and saw my brothers all get up and come over, minus Karamatsu who helped y/n. "Congratulations. A beautiful baby girl." The doctor says handing me my baby, swaddled in a blanket. "Oh my little Yuma. You look so beautiful." I say and hear y/n call me in a tired voice. I walk over and sit on the other side of her. 

"Look, you did it y/n! You brought Yuma into the world!" I say and she smiles weakly. She reaches her arms out and I hand over Yuma. "H-Hey she has m-my eyes." She says and I chuckled softly. "Yeah and she has my black hair from the looks of it." I say noticing y/n's eyes droop "y/n? You okay?" I ask taking the hand that wasn't holding Yuma. She looked over at me panting "I'm r-really really t-tired...I want t-to r-rest." She says and I saw Karamatsu look worried. "Sister?" He asks and she hums. 

"Oh well..can't you stay up a little longer?" I ask and she pulled her hand up to my cheek. Her thumb stroked under my eye "I..Don't think..I c-can...I love you Jyushimatsu." She says and closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath and her hand went limp. My eyes widen as Karamatsu yelled for the doctor. I could only hear muffled words as I saw my wife's head drop, hair covering parts of her face, but not her smile. I felt tears leave my eyes. I saw Karamatsu take Yuma as I threw myself onto y/n crying to the heavens. I gave out a loud wail 

"Y/N!"   
....

(Play it)

The funeral happened a week after and everyone was silent. I held onto Yuma as I silently cried. I got many people apologizing for the loss. Saying how much of a loss it was and such. When time came for final parting words I couldn't bear it but I walked up with Yuma asleep in my grasp.

"What can I say? Y/n was a strong girl. Nothing could take her down...who would of thought childbirth would take her...I sure didn't. I know this isn't the end for her as she lives on not only in our hearts but as an angel watching over us from heaven..." I paused and begun shaking. "K-Karamatsu-niisan, come take Yuma." I say and he nods taking the infant from my grasp. "Even with knowing that though, it doesn't mean...it doesn't hurt..that it doesn't shatter my very heart and soul to see her like this." I say walking over to her casket. Looking down at her smiling face, even in death, broke me. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands. This caused a shockwave of emotions.

Osomatsu- lowers his hat as tears flow one by one  
Karamatsu- biting his lip with tears in his eyes as he cradled Yuma  
Choromatsu- head dropped, eyes downcast, with tears flowing  
Ichimatsu- shaking violently with tears rolling down his face, his sobs muffled by his hands  
Todomatsu- crying into the shoulder of Osomatsu 

and little Yuma, didn't know what was happening, she cries because everyone else was. Jyushimatsu heard and rushed to her. He plucks her from Karamatsu, lightly bouncing her to calm her. They were a heartbroken family...but jyushimatsu still has one thing to live for..Yuma.  
....  
6 years  
"Happy birthday to you~ yay!" The Matsuno family cheers as Yuma blew out her candles. Karamatsu hugs his dear niece "Yuma ,my sweet, who said you could grow up so fast?" He asks tickling her. She laughs and kissed Karamatsu on the cheek "uncle it's not my fault." She says with a smile. I picked up my daughter up and boop her nose "So What did my darling wish for?" I ask and she pouts "daddy. That's not how it works. If I tell you it won't come true." She whines and I laugh nuzzling my nose on hers. "I know. Let's get to presents shall we?" I ask and she hops from my arms to the living room with her friends, my nieces and nephews, following. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Osomatsu. 

"You've raised a great child. She would be proud." He says and I smile "yeah. Well let's not keep my daughter waiting!" I say with excitement. Yuma opened her gifts with such joy and was so appreciative. "Oh wow! A dress! Thanks Tammi!" She says hugging her friend. Tammi, Osomatsu's daughter, smiles and hugs back "no biggie. Hey Yuma? I have a question." She says and I clean up some of the wrapping paper, with help from Todomatsu. "Okay sure!" Yuma says

"Well it's just. I was curious. Where is your mommy?" Tammi asks with a tilt of the head. My blood ran cold and I swore my heart stopped. I turn to see Yuma smiling like always "Well I don't really know. Daddy talks about her but I've never actually seen her. Only pictures." Yuma says rubbing her arm and looks at me. I look away embarrassed, I hadn't told her because I didn't want her to be so sad at such a young age. I glance at Osomatsu and he nods. 

"Okay I think it's getting late so let's get you girls home." Osomatsu says to Yuma's friends. "But uncle Osomatsu it isn't-" I join in "Yuma you look tired! Let's get you to bed little one." I say picking her up and heading to her room as my brothers take their children home. "Bye Yuma!" I hear Rino, Choromatsu's son, yell before I enter Yuma's room. As I got Yuma ready and in bed she gripped my sleeve. "Daddy? Where is my mommy?" She asked and I sigh shakily. 

"Well honey...She is no longer with us...she..died." I say and Yuma's eyes got a glint in them. "O-Oh...how?" She asks and I bit my lip. "She died because of...I mean when she died it was...-sigh- she died after you were born." I say and she looked down "so...was I the cause of her death?" My eyes shot open and I held my daughter's face to look at me. "No no no. Of course not. She had weaken health in the moment, it's not your fault." I say and she threw herself on me, hugging tightly. 

"...I guess my wish can't come true then." I asked what she meant and she sniffles

"I just wished to see my mom."   
....  
2 years later 

It was cold and flu season. Yuma has unfortunately contracted the flu. The doctor examined her as she lays in bed, unable to move. He left the room and came to me "She has the flu alright. Just keep her well rested and to keep her in bed." He says and I nod looking at my suffering daughter. The doctor left with a few hopeful words and I heard my daughter begin to cough and cry right after. I rush into the room and tend to her. 

"D-Daddy? Can w-we see uncle Osomatsu later?" Yuma asked in a weak strained voice. I nod as I wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. "I'll call him over. Do you only want to see him? Or should I invite the others?" I ask and she smiles "t-the others too please." I nod and kiss her forehead before going to call my brothers. 

They were happy to come over and when I greeted them I saw how worried they looked. "Woah. Jyushimatsu-niisan, you look tired." Todomatsu says and I nod letting them in. "It's Yuma. She's got me so worried." I say and lead them to the living to sit for a bit. "So, how is Yuma's condition? Worse or better?" Choromatsu asks and I bit my lip. "Worse?" Ichimatsu asks and I nod "I can't lose her...but I fear I might..she is so fragile and only 8. I can't lose her." I say and unbeknownst to me, Yuma was listening. 

"She'll be okay..as long as she is tended to properly." Osomatsu says patting my back "yeah and I'm trying. She is strong...but so was y/n." I say before hearing strained breathing followed by a soft "d-daddy." I turn around in my chair and jolt forward when I saw Yuma paler than the moon. I picked her up and told my brothers to call a doctor. Yuma clutched onto me and I swear I sensed her heartbeat decrease.


	10. Battlefield (final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -language   
> -angst  
> -depressing themes  
> -suicide attempts   
> -death  
> -feels

I held my daughter as we wait for the doctor. My brothers outside waiting for the doctor to arrive. My daughter gripped onto my arms "d-daddy..it hurts..I can't.." I kiss her forehead "sh~ sh~ I know. The doctor will be here soon." I say humming to her. "What are you humming?" She asks shakily and I smile. "Just a song your mother use to sing to me." I say and she let out a shaky breath. "How does it go?" She asks and I smile 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me h-happy when skies are gray. You'll n-never know d-dear how much I love you..please don't take me s-sunshine away." I sing and my daughter smiles "y-you were her s-sunshine w-we-cough-ren't you?" She asks and I smile but have tears in my eyes. "Y-Yeah I was." I say as I remember something. "You are too. She sung that for you. While she was pregnant." I say and she smiles weakly. She tried sitting up so I sat up with her. "R-Really that m-makes me oh s-so h-ha-appy." She says before falling forward into my arms. She pushed herself up though and kissed my cheek. "I l-love you d-daddy...I'll say h-hi to mommy for you." She says before falling into my arms. My heart broke, no shattered. 

"Yuma!" I wail and lay her down. I checked for her pulse and heartbeat. Both were very faint. I locked my hands on her chest and tried my hardest to get her heartbeat back. The doctor walked in as I did like the third or fourth round of CPR and tried to pull me back. I had to be pulled off by Karamatsu as the doctor took my daughter and rush to get her to the hospital. We followed suit in our cars with Karamatsu driving for me. I was panicking and felt as if my heart would burst. I clench my hand punched the glove compartment leaving an indentation. Karamatsu flinched but didn't say anything. 

When we got their I was pacing like crazy. Till I couldn't take it and barged into my daughters room to see them using a defibrillator. I saw my daughter's body jolt with a final shock and heard when her heartbeat gave it's final beat on the monitor. The doctor and nurses tried to hold me back but I shoved them off saying she was my daughter and I had every right to be there. I walked to her bed side and lift her into my arms. I was crying my heart out. The doctor and nurses looked at me with sullen looks. Ichimatsu tried to get me to step away so Yuma could be taken care of but I did something I hadn't done in years. 

I whipped my gun out and while keeping my hold on Yuma, aimed at Ichimatsu. "If you even think for a second that I'm letting them take her you are dead wrong Ichimatsu." He backed away and so did the others. I put my gun away and unhook Yuma before carrying her. "I can take her but you aren't taking her." I say glaring hard. The doctor nods and lead me to where they needed to go.

....  
(Angst)

It's been 8 years since I lost my wife and now a month since my daughter's death. An 8 year child dead because of the flu? Doctor not arriving soon enough? No. I wasn't quick enough to save her in anyway. Most I did was half assed CPR that if it had worked, ultimately failed. Now with the loss of two precious people in my life I've become depressed...or more so suicidal. I have contemplated and then attempted jumping from my manor, overdosing, drowning, you name it, I attempted it but was always being stopped by my brothers. The common attempt was using my gun or knife, so they were confiscated. 

Now I was standing, in the rain, in front of my daughter's and wife's graves. "Heh..you must be so concerned up there. Well daddy has been suffering so much lately." I say and hear footsteps behind me. "There he is!" I hear Todomatsu call out and I turn around. "Jyushimatsu, If you stay out here you could die!" Choromatsu exclaimed and I smile. "Heh. Good." I say and Choromatsu frowns "jyushimatsu we've been through this. You still have reasons to li-" "NO! I don't! What do I have?! my nieces and nephews, they aren't my kids! My company, it's nothing you guys can't take over!" I yell "Well what about us?! We care about you!" Karamatsu says and I laugh. 

"You care. If you care do me a favor." I say bitterly and they nod "what?" I glance at them with dull eyes. "Take your gun and put me out of my misery!" I yell with fresh tears leaving my eyes. "Because I can't do this anymore! I can't be without my Yuma or my y/n! The only reason I stayed alive was for them! So just end my suffering and kill me!" I wailed out and everyone looked at me in shock, covering their mouths. We stood there in the rain and Osomatsu was the first to speak up. "You are really suffering?" He asks with his head down. "Yeah.." I mutter and he bit his lip. 

"I'll do it." 

My brothers turned to Osomatsu was shocked looks but I smile. "Really?" I ask and he nods stepping forward. "Osomatsu, you can't be serious." Karamatsu says "look at him Karamatsu. He is suffering. Would you really want him to suffer the rest of his life?" Osomatsu asks and Karamatsu took on look at me and shook his head. Osomatsu nods and looks at me as pulls his gun "heart or head?" He asks and I smile leading the gun to my heart. "Where it hurts the most." I say and Osomatsu hums. "Look away you guys." Osomatsu says and they all turned their heads to side or close their eyes. Osomatsu looked at me "oh wait." I say and walk over to each of my brothers, hugging them goodbye. My final hug for Osomatsu before I placed the gun back. "I'm so sorry Jyushimatsu...say hi to y/n and Yuma for us." Osomatsu says smiling softly and I nod. "Goodbye Jyushimatsu." I smile and close my eyes  
"Goodbye you guys..and thank you...Osomatsu-niisan." Was the last thing I said before the gun fired. The pain was unbearable but I still smiled as I fell to my knees and fell back. I could hear my brothers cry out as my world faded to black.  
....

I saw white light. It hurt my eyes but the pain seized and I was met with the golden gate. "Well hello. I must say you've had quite the tough life haven't you?" Says the gatekeeper and I nod. I didn't feel tired, I didn't feel as sad anymore but I had to ask. "Um. Ma'am..my wife and daughter.." she held her hand up "they are just through that gate. Let me just sign you in and~ can I see your hand?" She asks and I held out my hand. She placed my hand on this book and a glowing handprint was left behind. She smiles and I noticed the two handprints beside mine. She opened the gate and looked at me. "Well go on. Your wife and daughter are waiting." I smile and bow to thank her before walking in. I noticed that I know had angel wings but was too focused on finding my family to care. 

"DADDY!" "JYUSHIMATSU!!"  
I hear and turn to see my daughter fly into me at full force. I wrap my arms around her laughing as we fell back. I stood up with her in my arms and kissed her face. I heard a giggle "I want kisses too." I turn to see y/n with tears in her eyes. She opens her arms and after setting Yuma down, I lift her up and spun us around before kissing her. 

The kiss burned with a passion that was missed for 8 years. I didn't want to pull away but I heard Yuma giggle so I pull away. She made grabby hands so I pull away a bit to lift her into our hug where both y/n and I kissed her cheek. I noticed the fellow angels with happy grins at another family reunion. Overtime the rest of our family passed on to join us up in heaven, each of my brothers couldn't stop crying, making our family was whole again. "We went through quite a battle didn't we?" I ask my wife as we watched our family thrive. "Yes, I'm glad we are finally away from the battlefield." Y/n says leaning her head on my shoulder wrapping wings around me. I smile and lean my head on hers drinking in the peaceful setting.


	11. Daddymatsu (Osomatsu x reader)

I had just gotten home from work to see my husband laying on the floor with our 8 month old. I giggled and walked over lay beside him smiling. "What you doing on the floor, hon?" I ask and he blushed "promise you won't laugh, y/n?" He asks looking away and I kiss his cheek. "I'll try to hold back." I say and he smiles. "Well..after you left I started to walk around cleaning and stuff when I noticed Hanaka was following me." He says looking directly at our daughter.

"And?" I urged and he blushed "Well, I thought nothing of it until jokingly asked why are you following me?" He covered his face with his hands "she points at me and says 'daddy...bored' so I laid down and I've been playing with her for.." he glanced at the clock before looking at me. "Over a hour. Heh." I smile and nuzzle my cheek on his. "That's so sweet. That's the first time she's called you daddy." 

He nods and smiles widely, holding her tiny hand. "How did I get so lucky to have you two in my life?" He says turning to me and I smile. "Well you did save me. You helped me through my..issues and most of all" I kiss him softly "you're the one who proposed." I say leaning my forehead on his. He smiled nudged my forehead softly. Till I heard cooing and clapping. 

We turn ours heads to see Hanaka clapping and giggling. We both blushed and sat up, Osomatsu pulled her into a hug and I hug both of them. I smile softly as Hanaka kissed Osomatsu and I. Although his smile was wider than mine. Heck it marveled Jyushimatsu's own smile. I kissed her forehead and kiss Osomatsu on the temple. 

"I wouldn't change this for the world." I say and he turned to kiss me. "Nor would I. I love you and Hanaka too much." I giggled and hug the both of them tighter. "And I love you both as well."


	12. Daddymatsu (Karamatsu x reader)

I was watching my husband, amused, as he set down three objects, a plastic rose, a book, and our daughter's favorite stuffed wolf. "Honey, is this really necessary? I mean this method is a myth." I say and Karamatsu chuckled "that may be, but I want to know what she loves the most." I roll my eyes but smile. "She is only 2." I say and he twirls around to point at me.

"Exactly! She is young so I want to know her pure idea of what she loves!" He says before sitting down and I sit beside him. "Okay Amari, Of the choices what do you love more?" Karamatsu asks and she tilts her head before looking at the objects in front of her. After a few minutes she reached a hand out, Karamatsu and I look at her with interest. She took her hand and shoved everything away and Karamatsu looked confused, I was too until she stood up.

She then walked forward and grabbed Karamatsu's face. "Mauh! Daddy!" She says before collapsing on him to hug him. The look on Karamatsu's face was heartwarming. "Hold on. Hold on." I say taking my phone and pressing record. "Tell everyone what just happened!" I say and he looked at the camera with the most heart warming face ever.  
"O-Okay well I set out three objects for this little sweetie. I had asked her; what do you love more? This little cutie shoves everything away and" Amari kissed his cheek saying "I luv my daddy!" Karamatsu let out a heart melt sigh and hugged Amari, completely shutting up. 

As he cooed and kissed our daughter I turn the camera around and kissed his cheek. "My husband is the softest, sweetest man you'll ever meet. Especially with our baby. I mean look at you, you're crying." I say and Karamatsu wipes his eyes. "Well, She's my first baby and to hear that she loves me so much melts my heart. I love you y/n." He says kissing me. 

"Aw~ honey. I love you too." I say turning the camera off. I placed my phone down and kissed Amari's cheek. She giggled and pressed her cheek on mine.


	13. Daddymatsu (Choromatsu x reader)

"All I'm saying is that you take it easy at work!" I shout at Choromatsu and he rolls his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes! I'm serious! Whenever you come home you are burnt out and the kids are concerned!" I yell walking up to him. "What's the big deal?! It's not like I work all the time!" He raised his voice and I groan. "But you rarely take breaks! Luca and Lisa need their father!" "They are like 8 years old, what issues could the have?!" 

I hum loudly "well let's list them shall we?! Luca struggles in school, Lisa is picked on for wearing glasses, Luca is teased for being shy, both have night terrors, which I've had to take care of since you choose to work OVERNIGHT!! And what about me?! I GET SO LONEY WITHOUT YOU!!" I yell and he groaned "for crying out loud, I'M NOT GONE THAT LO-"

"Mommy, Daddy?" We shut up and turn to see Luca and Lisa teary eyed. I sigh and walk over enveloping both of them in a hug. "What happened this time?" I ask pulling away and they look at each other. "We...heard you yelling.." Luca says shyly and Lisa glanced at Choromatsu. I sigh "don't worry about it..it was a disagreement..it will be settled." I glance at Choromatsu who looks away. I sigh and lead the kids upstairs and put them to bed. 

Choromatsu and I went to bed angry with each other and very irritable. 

When I woke up I went to wake the twins only to see a paper that had been slid under the door. I pick it up to see a drawing from the twins. I took one look at the photo and my heart softened as I gained tears in my eyes. I drop the photo and went to Choromatsu's side, lift the covers and slip under the covers, hugging him tightly. He woke up and glanced down at me "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I love you and I don't mind if you want to work late but please at least let me know." I say softly as I cried. 

He sighs and hugs me close "no I'm sorry. I should be there for the kids..and you. I forgot why you would get so lonely and I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you but I'm gonna ask for the next few days off, you clearly need some love." I nod and snuggled his neck. I then hear the door creak and saw our kids all dressed and acting shy. "Are mommy and daddy okay?" They ask and I turn to look at them. 

"You two. Come here right now." I say and they shyly walk over. I scoop them up and place them between Choromatsu and I. I then squeezed them between us. "Mommy! my glasses!" Lisa squeals and Choromatsu laughs. "There's no escaping a mother's love. Believe me." He says before kissing me and Luca beams. "The picture worked Lisa." He whispers and Choromatsu looks at them. "Picture? What picture?" He asks and I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'll show you later." I say glancing at the picture and smile. "I'll show you it later."

I tear up and snuggled closer to my kids and Choromatsu. I don't deserve these kids, but god am I thankful for them.


	14. Daddymatsu (Ichimatsu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K/w/n- Karamatsu's wife's name

I was walking into the kitchen with a wide smile and I surprise behind my back. I say a quick hello to Karamatsu, K/w/n, and Amari before walking up to Ichimatsu who was washing dishes. I walk up to his side and kissed his cheek. "Hey Kitten, you doing alright?" He asks and I nod saying "yep." Before pulling out a pregnancy test and put in his line of sight.

He pauses and asks "hm? What's that?" turning to me and I smile "I'm pregnant." I say and he ran of screaming happily before coming back to me "You serious?!" He asks and I nod "you put a baby in there." I say and he lifted me up spinning around for a bit before he brought me back down and kissed me. "Congratulations you two!" Karamatsu says as his wife smiles. 

I laugh lightly and hugged Ichimatsu who was smiling the most I've ever seen from him. He kissed my cheek "I love you." He says placing a hand on my tummy. "And I love you my honey." I say kissing his nose. "Brother. Babies are a big step. Are you prepared for that?" Karamatsu asks and I smile at Ichimatsu "oh I think he'll be just fine." I say as Ichimatsu snuggled into my neck.

"Are you going to be okay, y/n?" K/w/n asks and I nod smiling wide "I'm having a baby with my Ichimatsu, why wouldn't I be?" I say and k/w/n just smiles. She held Karamatsu's hand "Good answer." She says kissing her husband's cheek. 

"We wish you luck though. Babies can also be tough." K/w/n says and I nod, petting Ichimatsu's head. His cat ears and tail pop out and his tail wraps around my waist as he purred. "I love you so much, y/n" Ichimatsu says and I hugged him tightly "I love you too."


	15. Daddymatsu (Jyushimatsu x reader)

I was outside our 12 year old daughter's door with my husband by my side. "Honey, open the door. We need to talk." I say and hear her voice say "n-no, it's okay. I don't need to talk about with you guys. Sorry." She squeals out and Jyushimatsu chuckled nervously "Hani we aren't mad. We just want to talk with you." He says and Hani opens the door. "I'm sorry about..um" she trails off and I blush but laugh. 

"Let us in and we'll talk." She let's us in and I sit beside her while Jyushimatsu stands beside me. "Honey, again we aren't mad. You just need to knock before entering your parents room." I say and she blushed "it's not..I thought you were in pain..." she held her face in her hands and blushed bright red. "H-Heh, well she wasn't and nothing wrong with being concern but be more careful okay?" Jyushimatsu asks and Hani nods. I messed up her hair and ask "so what did you want to ask?" I ask and she looks away "can I go visit Luna?" She asks shyly and I nod. "You can see your friend." I say and left her room. "Love you sweetheart." I say and Jyushimatsu kissed her forehead softly "love ya Hani!" He says and she giggles softly "love you too."

....  
-5 years-

I was returning from a night out with my husband. I saw the living room light on and either figure Hani was staying up waiting for us or just forgot to turn out the light. I opened the door and I dropped my keys in shock and Jyushimatsu's mouth closed and went wide eyed. We saw Hani on Luna's lap and they were making out.

The sound of my keys hitting the floor made them jump and pull back. Hani was about to get off but Luna held her down and gave her a look followed by a smile. Hani sighs and turns her head to us. "Mom. Dad. I'm gay...and Luna is my girlfriend." I held back my reaction and asked 

"How long?" 

"We've been together for 3 years...I've known I was gay since I was 12." She says putting her head down as I walk over. My next action surprised her and Luna. I extend my hand to Luna with a smile "Well then, new introductions are in order. I'm y/n Matsuno, you can call me mom or momma. I'd be happy to see you become my daughter-in-law." Hani looked at me and I wave Jyushimatsu over "Come say hello to our possible daughter-in-law." I say and he happily shakes Luna's hand. 

He bowed slightly "thank you for making our daughter happy!" He says and Luna kissed Hani's cheek. "See babe, they weren't mad. I told you they would be happy." She says and Hani blushed. "T-Thanks momma." I smile and nod "oh and If Luna wishes to stay over she is welcome and I'll remember to knock." I say and Hani blushes slamming her face into Luna's chest, muffled screams ensues making the three of us laugh.

3 years after and Luna came to us with a question. "I would like to ask. If you'd give me permission to marry your daughter." I spew my drink and Jyushimatsu smiles wider. I smile and nod eagerly "of course, of course!" I exclaimed hugging Luna with Jyushimatsu. She hugged us back and thanked us. She records a video of the proposal and I almost cried. Our daughter actually tackle hugged Luna with a loud yes, kissing all over her face before kissing her lips. 

At the reception I told them I had a surprise and went to my car. When I returned I brought out the LGBT flag, they both hugged me and I had Jyushimatsu take a picture of them.

After getting pictures of them they pulled both of us into a hug and had another person take a picture of four of us. I glance at Jyushimatsu and he smiled. After photos Jyushimatsu hugged me "we did good." He says kissing me and I nod, teary eyed, as I watch Luna and Hani have their first dance together. I sigh "I love you Jyushimatsu. With all my heart." He kissed my temple "I love you too y/n."


	16. Daddymatsu (Todomatsu x reader)

I trudged home with a heavy heart. I open my door and was greeted by my son, Katsuki. He hugged me tightly but loosened his grip a bit. "Sorry if I hurt you." He says to my tummy and I smile shakily. I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Todomatsu..can I speak with you?" I ask and he nods. I stand up and pull my husband into the nursery closing the door. He looked at me worried "so...what did the doctor say?" He says and I whimper. I grip my stomach and start to cry, falling to my knees as Todomatsu knelt down. 

"T-They said my b-body rejected t-the baby..I h-had a miscarriage." I sob out as Todomatsu held me. "Sh~ sh~ it is okay. I know it's sad but we can get through it and try again." He coos and rubs my back. What I didn't know was our son was listening. "How are we going to explain to Katsuki that may not have a sibling for a while." "Well..he don't have to. We can just tell him the baby is taking a while to get here." I smile at the suggestion but nod. 

At one point one point as I was walking down the hall, Katsuki ran up and hugged me. "Oof, honey what's wrong?" I ask and he looks up at me with a big smile but teary eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened! I don't need a sister yet, take your time to get better mommy!" He says before nuzzling my stomach and hugging my waist tighter. 

My heart ached and I fell to the knees, hugging Katsuki close. "Oh honey, don't worry. Daddy and I will try to get you a sister....you deserve one." I say and kiss his face.

....  
-2 years-

After 2 years I was finally pregnant again but I didn't want to get Katsuki's hopes up. But after 5 months I figured I'd tell him. I packed a note into his lunch box. It read; 

Hey honey, have a good day in 5th grade. I have good news. You may have noticed that I've grown a bit. Well, you're going to be a brother. I can show you a sonogram, if you're curious.  
-your pregnant momma❤️

When I went to the school to pick him up. I saw him running towards me and he hopped into my open arms. "My Momma's pregnant! My momma's pregnant!!" He exclaimed, kissing my cheek. I giggled softly as I see teachers and some parents applaud and/or smile. He would not stop bouncing in his seat so I pull out the sonogram to show him. "It's a girl." I whisper and kissed his forehead. 

After the remaining months were over, I now in the delivery room and after having my daughter I was told that Katsuki had to be held back from rushing in. When he finally was aloud to be let in he rushed over to me. It was cute and he wanted to hold her. I drill in his head to be careful. He treated her as if she was made of glass and it was cute. He was cooing at her and tickling her. It made all of us smile. His uncles, aunts, grandparents and us were so happy to see him so overjoyed.


	17. Underworld Love 🍋(Hades! Ichimatsu x Male reader) Lemon

I was a mortal man who caught the eye of Hades, god of death. I didn't even know I had his attention until I died and was brought to the underworld. Now I was a God's boyfriend. While spending a good 4 years here I did learn he went by Ichimatsu as well. To be honest I loved Ichimatsu. Sure he could be scary, but I loved him. 

Today I was laying on his bed waiting for him to finish work. When I heard the door open I sat up and saw my boyfriend. "Ichimatsu. You look stressed." I say and he nods falling on his bed flat on his face. His headpiece tumbled off his head as a result. "There was a flu that took lives so I'm tired." He says and I smile. I moved to sit on his lower back "Aw poor baby." I cracked my fingers "I can give you a massage if you like." I say and he nods. 

He pushed down his top down to his waist revealing his bare back. I place my hands on his back and massage circles into his back. He hummed in pleasure and I softly massage his back. I moved my hands to treat his shoulders and he moaned. I continue to massage the tension out of his body and noticed how often he moaned in pleasure. I also saw blush on his face. 

I blushed softly and lowered my attention to his sides. I ran my hands up and down his sides softly. He hums and hid his face in his folded arms. I reach my hands to lay on his ass, squeezing the area and he flinched. He looked back at me and I pulled my hands away "Don't Stop, it's okay." He says blushing and looking away. I blush and flipped him over. 

I was now straddling him and he blushed hard. I could see why, I saw he was hard. "So that's why you were moaning." I say as I press my hand on top of his dick. "Tch. It's your fault." He says and I grab the sides of his gown. "Then let me take responsibility." I purr before I yanked the gown off. I settled between his legs and fondle him through his underwear. He groaned softly and I remove the underwear.

"Oh wow." I say with a blush before stroking his dick. "It's pretty big" I say and he blushes with a smirk. I lowered my face down and took him into my mouth. "Oh~" he moans and I took him all in my mouth.  
"Ooh~ y/n~" he moans and I proceeded to bob my head. I had him fidgeting within minutes and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

I started to suck on it and he gripped my hair. "Oh g-hnn~! You're so good~!" He keens and I hum, purposely, the vibration making him moan. I pull away for a second and coat my fingers with saliva before returning to suck him off. I moved my hand to his asshole and push a finger in. His breathing hitched as he grips my hair. As I bob my head, I pump my finger in him. 

Soon I had my three fingers curling and pumping in him, stretching him out as his moans increased. "Ah~ aah~! Ooh~ I'm gonna cum~!" He wailed out and pushed my head down as he came. 

I pull off and remove my fingers. I heard him whine before I remove my clothing. I hover over him and kissed him softly. I pull away to line myself up. "You ready?" I ask and he nods. I leaned in and kissed him as I push in. He gripped my shoulders and moaned into my mouth. I went in all the way and as Ichimatsu adjusted I push my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and pressed his tongue against mine. 

I pull back and tears pricked the corner of his eyes. "Oh. Does it hurt?" I ask and he nods "it's okay I can wait. For now." I trail off as I run my tongue up his chest and took his hardened nipple into my mouth. I ran my thumb over his other nipple. After a minute I gave a small thrust and he moaned. I hover over him again with a smile. "You can move." He says wrapping his arms around my neck. 

I nod thrusting into him slow and steady. He had a blissful smile and his natural lidded eyes became more lidded. "A-Ah~ y/n~ faster~! Fuck me harder~!" He moans out and I nod. I place his arms down beside his head and sat up. I held his hips as I increase the intensity of my thrusts. I could feel him tighten around me and I moaned. I thrust hard and deep into him as he screamed out. 

"Ah~! Ha~! I'm gonna cum~!" I moaned "Ooh~! W-Wait!~ h-ho-oh~!" Ichimatsu moaned before I came deep inside him. His legs twitched and I pant. "I said wait~" he whines and I saw the problem. I smile and stroke his dick "didn't get to cum?" I ask and he blushed, looking away. I leaned over and kiss his cheek. 

I pat his side "Flip over. I'll fix that." I say while pulling out. He flipped onto his stomach and I lift his hips as I went onto my knees. I grind my dick against him and he moaned softly. I line up and plunged into him. He moaned loudly and gripped the bed. I rolled my hips and he groaned softly. I pulled out to the tip and plunge back into him. 

He moaned out loudly as I continued that method. Halfway through I reached my hand to his dick, dripping with pre-cum, and stroke it in time with my thrusts. He was moaning and screaming out in pleasure. I was turned on by the fact that I had a god being so vulnerable and begging for me to fuck him.

"OH FUCK YES!~ FUCK ME H-HARDER! F-FUCK ME UP! A-AH~! Y-YOU'RE SO DEEP!~" perfect example. I put all my speed and strength into my thrusts. Then I swapped to have him on my lap, facing me. I could see his face as his eyes rolled back and his body jolted. Found his prostate. I angle one leg onto my shoulder and hit the spot dead on till he moaned out that he was close. 

Before he could cum though I gripped the base of his dick, preventing it. He whines and pants for me. "I just want to hear you beg for it." I tease and he blushed. "I n-need t-to cum and I..w-want m-more your cum inside me. Please let me cum..I c-can't h-hold it..I'm a..about..to..burst~" he whimpers with tears brimming his eyes. I smile and let go but stop my thrusts. 

"You move however you want. I'll focus on this." I say focusing on pumping his dick. He moaned and rolled his hips before bouncing on me. He seemed to hit his prostate a few times. "A-Ah~ I'm gonna cum..Ooh~" I gave a small buck of my hips as I pump him. That did it for him. "I'm Cumming!~" he screams my name for all to hear as he came. I moaned when he tightened around my dick and came inside him again. 

I released his twitching dick and wipe the mess off my chest and face. I had Ichimatsu look at me as I licked his cum off my hand. He blushed and panted, giving a droopy smile. I gently pull him off and hold him close as I pull covers over us. I kissed Ichimatsu and he smiled softly. "I'm sorry if I was hard on you." I say and he snuggled close to me. "Oh it's fine. I loved it~" he purrs, snuggling his face into my chest. I kiss his forehead softly and smiled "well good. I love you Ichimatsu, lord of the underworld." 

"I love you too y/n l/n~"

Extra:

Karamatsu: well...they were loud. -blush-

Todomatsu: I didn't expect Ichimatsu-niisan to be so vocal..

Jyushimatsu: heh heh Niisan's happy at least!

Osomatsu: heh that is true and we knew that would happen eventually.

Choromatsu: ....I get the feeling that we should leave for a while. Who knows how they'll be once they wake up. I could tolerate it before but not again..ever.

Everyone: mmhm, let's go!


	18. Mind Swap (Karamatsu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of self harm and depression

"Why do you want us to drink this again?" I ask Osomatsu as I look down at the green juice he gave me and Karamatsu. "It's a new juice that that they're selling now and I wanted you guys to try it." I narrow my eyes and Karamatsu raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried it Osomatsu?" Karamatsu asks and Osomatsu nods. I seriously doubt that he did though. "You sure?" I ask and he whines "why are you so suspicious of me?" I raise an eyebrow

"we have our reasons." Both Karamatsu and I say in unison. "That hurts..okay I promise it is just juice." Osomatsu says and Karamatsu shrugs "what's the worst that could happen?" He asks and I shrug "Don't jinx us. I suppose you're right though." I say before we both drank it. I cringe slightly "ugh it tastes weird." I say and Karamatsu hums "can't describe it." He says and Osomatsu stood up.

We look at him confused as he walks up to us. Then he placed a hand on our heads "What are y-" I was cut off by him knocking our heads together really hard. I felt dizzy from it held my head with a groan. "Y/n?" Osomatsu says and I look up "Yes? Why did you do that?" I ask and saw him smirking. I went to cross my arms and felt leather. Like the leather of a jacket. I glance down and my eyes widen before I turn to my left to see. ME. Well my body holding my head.

"What the hell did you do?!" I shout gaining, I assume, Karamatsu's attention. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened. "Eh?!" He exclaimed before running off and I followed. He had ran to look in the mirror and was currently patting at, technically, my face. I look in the mirror as well in total shock. Then I felt my blood boil as I ran to Osomatsu who had moved to the living room with the other brothers. I slam the door open with a look of anger that scared the others. 

"Karamatsu-niisan why do look so mad?" Jyushimatsu asks and push by him. I walk over and grip Osomatsu by his hoodie right as Karamatsu ran in. "Non non y/n, don't freak out!" He says rushing over to hold me back. The shock on the brothers faces was admittedly funny when Karamatsu's voice came out of my mouth. "You are an idiot! Change us back!" I shout as Karamatsu continued to hold me. 

Choromatsu snapped out of it and whacked Osomatsu with his book. "What did you do!" He shouts and Osomatsu chuckled "remember the mind swap drink from when we were 10. I got it from Dekapan again to test on those two." He says nonchalantly with a laugh and I growl "you are a dumbass! Why would you do that!" I yell and he chuckled "it's kind of funny though isn't." With that I broke away from Karamatsu and tackled Osomatsu. 

....

"So we are stuck like this for a week?" Karamatsu asked while I was being held by Jyushimatsu. "Y-Yeah. That's right..S-Sorry." Osomatsu says holding ice over his black eye. "You should be sorry." Todomatsu says "I mean now y/n is trapped in Karamatsu's body. Of all people." He says with a pitiful face and I raise an eyebrow "it could be worse. I could've been swapped with Osomatsu." I say "Oi!" Osomatsu exclaimed and I sigh "a week in Karamatsu's body though. That is going to be troublesome." 

....

An hour had passed and I had gone quiet. "Are you okay y/n?" Jyushimatsu asks and I nod with a hum. "That doesn't sound sure." Choromatsu says and I groan "I'm f-fine." I say feeling my face heat up. I saw Karamatsu look up from his mirror and glance me over. "You sure? you're fidgeting." I look down and mumble. "Huh? What was that?" Osomatsu asks and I whine looking away.

"I need to use the bathroom." 

The room went silent and I heard Osomatsu chuckle. "Why don't you just go then?" He asks and I glare at him before blushing. "I don't...in a guy's body...I c-can't." I stutter and look down. "Karamatsu, why don't you help her?" Karamatsu looked at him wide eyed "Well..I could but..I really don't think-" "I don't mind the idea." I say shyly "Eh?" I shy away "if you don't make a big deal about it I don't mind." I say and Karamatsu blushed before clearing his throat.

"Well..o-okay then." He says before standing up and walking over. I stood up and follow him as we walk out of the room to the bathroom.

When that was dealt with we both left the bathroom blushing. "...never speak of that again?" Karamatsu asks and I nod giving a simple "yep."

....

We were in the living room and I saw Karamatsu fidgeting with my bra strap. I glance as he groaned and reached behind him. I shot up yelling "what are you doing?"  
He flinched "I'm uncomfortable with this thing and I'm trying to remove it." He says which, of course, gains his brothers attention. 

"No way in hell are you removing my bra! Not when your brothers are here and you're in my body!" I yell but smirk "I bet you can't even unclasp it." I say in a teasing way. He narrowed his eyes "want a bet?" He says before reaching behind him again and after a few seconds. Seconds! He unclasped and pulled off my bra. My mouth dropped and I snatch it from him but I knew the others already saw. 

"How did you?" I ask and he chuckles "don't underestimate me." I was silent and very embarrassed. "So...Why choose lacy?" He says and I shot him a glare "I'm gonna kill you. Shut up." He just smirked and leaned back, purposely arching his back. I kept my glare on him.

....

I had gone home, still as Karamatsu, and went to change for bed. I took off his leather jacket and something caught my eye. I look at my arms noticing smudged concealer. I hum in confusion and go to remove my clothes to go into the shower, not looking down for obvious reasons. When I got out and dry myself I saw the concealer had washed off. I dropped my towel in shock with what I saw.

Faint scars along his wrists, up and down his arm, and even a few on his abdomen. 

While some were faded, some scars looked recent. I cover my mouth and felt tears come to my eyes. I trace a finger along a scar on his wrist and cried. Why would he do this? I thought as I look at the scars he had.

"Oh Karamatsu...I didn't know.."  
....

The next few days I didn't say anything but on the last day, when we became normal, I had him come over to talk. He may not like it but we had to talk about it. I sat him down on the couch and stood in front of him. A look of disappointment on my face. "So. What's wrong y/n?" He asks and I sigh "I saw them." I say and saw his face drop "saw what?" He asks and I look at him "Don't be like that. I saw..I saw your scars." 

He looked down rubbing his arm "oh..those." I nod and cross my arms "yeah those. Karamatsu what were you thinking?" I ask and he looked away "I wasn't." He says and I sigh "yeah you weren't. But why do it?" I ask and I saw him tear up. "Because no one cared." I was confused "what do you mean no one cared?" I ask and he looked at me. "No one cared. Simple as that. My own family seems to lack in care for me."

"Well what about me? I care you about." I say and he smiles as he stood up. He took my hand. "I know. You would always be my reason to not kill myself. No matter how close I got..I'd think of you and would stop myself. I'm sorry you had to see my scars. They are a horrid sight to behold." He says and I pause before taking his face in my hands. 

"Don't be..I'm glad I did." I say before leaning and kissing his cheek. "I've found out a way to help the one I love the most." I say before pulling him into a kiss. He made a noise of surprise before shyly kissing back. I pull away and he smiles softly "you love me?" He asks and I nod "With all my heart. I love you Karamatsu." I say with a smile and he blushed "and I love you y/n." He says before hugging me tightly.

Maybe I should thank Osomatsu later.


	19. Yokai! Karamatsu x reader

I was in a secluded area of a forest. I was picking flowers while I waited for someone. This someone was very important to me. His name was Karamatsu and he was my guardian in a sense. He lived to protect me but I didn't know why. I was making a flower crown with the flowers I found when I heard a twig snap. I stood up immediately and quickly look around. It couldn't have been Karamatsu and I knew it. 

My eyes made contact on a couple of men who just wandered to this area. Probably from curiosity. Though I saw a different emotion flash in their eyes when they saw me. Both men walked up to me with grins "Well look at you. Aren't you pretty." One says holding my chin between his fingers. I pull away and glare at them. "You two aren't supposed to be here. This is a private part of the forest." I say and they smirk "then why are you here?" They ask and I narrowed my eyes.

"That's none of your business." I say and glance up to see a crow flying across the sky. The bird looked down at me before turning around and flew really fast back where he came. I smirk "Leave before you get hurt." I say stepping back and they laugh "I doubt a lady like yourself could hurt us." I nod with a smile "oh I know. I'm not strong enough too." I say and they look confused.

I heard someone land behind me and glance over my shoulder. "He on the other hand is." I say with a grin as Karamatsu stepped in front of me "I wish to know what business you have here?" He asked with his arms crossed "Y-You're a yokai." One says while the other says "a tengu." Karamatsu nods and smirks "I'm also her guardian and these are private grounds. So if you value your lives. Leave." 

I smirk and laugh as the guys took off running. Karamatsu turned around to face me and smiled. "They didn't hurt you right?" He asks placing his hands on my shoulders and I shook my head "they didn't don't worry. I made this for you." I say holding out the flower crown. He smiled and lowered his head so I can put it on. I placed it over his hat and smile.

"Heh you look cute Karamatsu." I say and he looks up at me. "Well thank you y/n." He pulls me into a hug, wrapping his arms and wings around me. I laugh softly and ran my hand along one of his wings before hugging back. "Hey Karamatsu...Why did you decide to be my guardian?" I ask and he chuckled as he pulls back to look at me. "Remember when we first met?" I blush and nod 

"Yeah..I remember"  
....

I was walking down a forest path with a sketchbook in hand. I had a project for art class and needed a muse. So I decided to search the forest for wild life or plant life that I could draw. That's when I saw a beautiful crow perched in a tree. I smile and quietly sit down on a fallen tree. I started to sketch the bird and was very proud of my art when it was finished. Then the crow flew off but landed on my sketchbook. 

"Um..hello?" 

The bird then snatched the book and flew off so I ran after him. "Wait come back! That's mine!" I shout as I run through the forest chasing the mischievous animal. I came to a halt and hid as the crow gave my book to a yokai, a tengu to be specific. A real tengu. I watched the tengu look at my sketch and smile. I watch him flip through the book and I blush as he kept smiling. I blushed because majority of mine drawings were of yokai. 

I flinch as the tengu looked in my direction. He must have seen me because he walked over and smiled. "Hello. You don't need to be shy." He says holding out my sketchbook and I peek out from behind the tree "come on. I don't bite." I smile and walk out to take my sketchbook "T-Thank you." I say and he smiles "I'm Karamatsu. Who might you be?" He asks and I tuck my hair behind my ear  
"I'm y-y/n. Y/n l/n." He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. 

"Y/n~ I love that name. Nice meet you."   
....

"From that point on I knew I wanted to be your guardian, your protector. But you want to know why, correct?" He asks and I nod. He caresses my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "I protect you for the sake of love. I love you y/n." I blushed but smile "Well~ I love you too Karamatsu." I say tightening the hug and he pulls back to kiss my cheek. I smile and grip the front of his kimono

"You missed~" 

I say before pulling him down to kiss my lips. I laugh internally when his wings perked up behind him. He relaxed almost immediately though and kissed back. I pull away and smile at his slightly fluttering wings. "Your wings are fluttering Karamatsu." I say and he blushed "it just means I'm happy..don't pay attention to it." I nod and hug him. "I really do love you Karamatsu."

"I love you too y/n. I love you very much."


	20. Reunited (Zombie! Ichimatsu x reader)

I was walking with my dog through the almost abandoned city of Japan. I sighed when I saw all the destruction of my city home from the zombies and some humans. It's been maybe 2 months since the outbreak. I was lucky to find this husky, which I named Rosie, so at least I wasn't alone. Another reason I was so sad is that since this outbreak happened I couldn't find the matsuno brothers. 

When news of the outbreak was released I left to try and find them. Hoping they survived and were okay. But now I'm losing hope that they are still alive. I cried at the thought that they had turned. Especially considering the fact that I was dating one of the brothers. Rosie's growling brought me out of my thoughts. Then she ran off barking into a building.

"No Rosie!" 

I shout and run after her. Who knows what she heard. A human; possibly. A zombie; very possible. So I ran into the building to see her at a shadowed corner. I saw the outline of something pressed into the corner. They seemed to be afraid of Rosie. Which made me think it was a human. I gently grip onto Rosie's collar and pull her back. "I am so sorry. She can be very protective." I say and hear a groan. 

My heart jolts as the groan was zombie's groan. I back up a bit and hear slow, uncoordinated footsteps with strained groans and breaths. I let out a scream and run as it lunges at me. Rosie stayed behind barking but then I heard a whimper from her before hearing heavy footsteps. I scream as I was pushed to the ground. I struggled a bit before lifting my arm and swing my elbow hard, successfully knocking the zombie off me. I fumbled to get my huntsman knife and stood up. I turn to face the now standing zombie and froze.

My arms drop slightly when I realized who it was. Tears came to my eyes as I say the name "I-Ichimatsu?" He have a strained groan and staggered towards me. I back up holding the knife to my side. "Oh my god..no." I mumble and flinch as my back hit a wall. Ichimatsu was now in front of me with a vacant look in his eyes and on his face. I lift my hand to hold his cheek "Why? Why you?" His mouth slowly dropped open releasing an agonized groan. 

I did something stupid.

Something risky.

I drop my knife and lunged forward to hug him. He groaned softly, it sounded like a confused groan. He struggled in my hold and tears fell from my eyes. "Oh Ichimatsu...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing and he went still. After a few minutes I heard scratchy voice trying to speak. I pull back to see he was trying to speak. I raise my eyebrows in surprise at his attempts to speak. "Y..Y..Y/n?" 

My eyes widen and my heart clenched. I nod "Yes. Yes that's right. I'm y/n." I say softly and he grunts "y..y-you...a-alive" I laugh softly "y-yeah..I am..I wish you were." He smiles the best he could and lifts his arms to wrap around me. "..I..I'm..h-here..least" tears flowed heavily from my eyes "That's true I guess...and at least you remember me." I say and he slowly nods before hugging me closer. 

I was a little tense when he nuzzled my neck but relaxed when he didn't bite me. I hug him tighter and he pulled back to stare at me. "..m-missed..you...l-love..y..you." I smile and kiss his cheek "I missed you too and I still love you too." He let out a grunt and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

He went still again before leaning in to kiss me. My eyes widen but flutter closed as I kiss back. His lips were so cold now but I didn't really care. I smile softly and wrap my arms around his neck before pulling back. "That feels so different." I mumble and he nods "y..yeah..l-let's go..brothers.." I perk up "your brothers are still here too?" He nods and I smile and nod "let's go." 

We went to leave and I grab Rosie. Turns out all he did was scare her. Together we went to his brothers. We eventually found them in a wooden area, staggering around. After Ichimatsu explained what happened the brothers seemed happy to see me again. Even happier to see I was alive and hadn't been turned. So now I wasn't alone. I had Rosie and the zombified brothers. But I was especially happy to find my boyfriend again and I was lucky that he remembered me. 

We were a happy family again. Albeit a little strange.


	21. Bite me or let me die (Zombie! Ichimatsu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Reunited.
> 
> Warning: Blood, Death, and feels

I have been traveling with the brothers for 2 weeks now. I couldn't be happier. I had gotten my friends and my boyfriend back. Granted they were zombies now but that was fine with me. I'll tell you what they are really protective of me. And I mean very protective. At the moment I was poking a fire that I had made for warmth. We had taken "shelter" in a quiet part of the forest for the night. 

As I tend to the fire I was hugged from behind. I turn my head to see Ichimatsu with that smile. "Hello Ichimatsu. You okay?" I ask and he nods grunts softly "I'm..fine...I..I'm happy...y-you..here..with us." I giggled and turn around to hug him. "So am I. I almost lost hope that you guys were long gone. I'm happy that, in a way, you aren't." I say before kissing him softly and he groans softly. 

I pull away and smile "now if you'll excuse me. I have to find more wood." I say and whistled for Rosie who had been playing with Jyushimatsu. She walked over and we go further into the forest. Along the way I managed to find some firewood so I crouch down to gather it. Then I heard a twig snap and turn to look around. I hum and turn to Rosie. "Go get the brothers." I whisper and she runs off. 

I stood up just as two men walked forward. "You're right dude. It was a girl." One says with a predatory look in his eyes. I shy away "look I don't want any trouble. I'm a survivor like you and like you I have been through a lot." I say and they smirk stepping closer to me. "You alone sweetheart?" The other asked gripping my wrist and I shook my head "no I'm with my friends and boyfriend plus my dog." 

"But you're all alone now~" 

My eyes widen and I knew his intentions from the way he said that. I try to pull away and hit the guy holding my wrist but the other one went behind me and held my arms to my body. "I got her arms." He says before forcing me to the ground, pinning my arms "I'll hold her legs then." Says the other before he pushed my legs apart. 

Before they could do anything both men were tackled off me. I heard a loud sickening crunch followed by a scream. I sat up to see Karamatsu had bitten one and continued to devour him. While the other guy was fighting to push off Ichimatsu as he growled. The man managed to kick off Ichimatsu and pulled out a gun. Ichimatsu sat up only to be met with a gun pointing to his head. 

My blood went cold as I quickly stood up and run over. Just as he pulled the trigger I ran in front of Ichimatsu to shield him. The pain ripples out from my heart and spread through my body. I glance up to see the man get bitten by Karamatsu before I fell back onto Ichimatsu. The screams and ripping of flesh was drown out as my breathing staggers. 

"Y..Y/n..you'll..fine..just..breathe." Ichimatsu says as he held me. I whine softly "I'm trying..I..really am." I say through clenched teeth as I bleed out. He pressed a hand over my bleeding wound and grunts "you'll..be..okay..just..s-stay..strong." His already scratchy voice trembled as he spoke and by this point Karamatsu ran to get help from the others. As my mind became fuzzy a thought of something. I reach a hand up to his face and caress his cheek. 

"Bite..me." I say between strained breaths and his eyes widen slightly. "I..I c-can't" I shook my head "y-you have to turn me. Then I won't die. I'll just become a zombie..like you." His eyes became sad and he shook his head before hugging me tightly "No..I..I..don't..w-want..t-that..to..happen..to you." I felt a dampness on my shoulder and frown realizing that he was crying. 

I pull back and kiss him. "I-Ichimatsu...y-you have to m-make a decision; Bite me and have me turn or don't and let me die, you'll never see me again." I say with a heavy sigh and he glanced away. He nuzzled into my neck and held my hand, he kissed my neck and whispered "I'm..sorry." before he bit down hard on the junction of my neck and shoulder. 

I scream out from the inevitable pain as his teeth sunk in and tore through the skin. My breathing became erratic and my heart pounded in my chest. I was a mess of whimpers, whines, and labored breathing. When he pulled off I felt light headed and I wrap my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. "I..love..you..Ichimatsu" I say as I felt myself fading away. 

"I..love..you..too" He says kissing the bite mark. I felt my eyes droop as they slowly began to close. My hold on him weakened "I'll...see you later..Ichimatsu" I say before I black out. 

-The Next Day-

When I woke up I felt totally different. I open my eyes with a groan and saw Jyushimatsu watching me. "A-Awake!...y/n..awake!" He shouts the best he could and I sit myself up. I saw that my skin had become that color of decomposing skin. I glance at the large bite mark and trace over it with my hand. I grunt softly with a smile before I pounced on.

When I look up I saw a happy Ichimatsu as he kissed all over my face. I gave a hoarse laugh and hug him close to me before kissing him. He held my face as he kissed back. He pulls away and smiled before nuzzling his nose on mine. "You're...okay." He says and I smile "yes...I'm..okay" I say before kissing his forehead. "I..love..you..Ichimatsu." I say with a small groan and he nods with a small grunt "I..love..you..too..y/n" 

I may have been a zombie now but I didn't give a shit. I was just happy to be with the one I love so much. I literally died for him and now I can be with him till the end of time.


	22. Mating Season 🍋(Wolf! Jyushimatsu x Cow-Girl! Reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied ChoroOso towards the end

I was leaning forward against the wooden fence that that stretched around the farm's property. Karamatsu was right beside me and we chat amongst each other. Though at one point my gaze went to the woods across from the farm. "Hey Karamatsu. I gonna take a walk. Can you inform Choromatsu for me?" I ask and he nods "no problem. Don't be gone for to long though." I nod and hug him before making my way into the woods. 

After walking for a bit I heard rustling in the bushes. Curious I walk over to the bushes before I was pounced on. I look up and was relieved once I saw who it is. "Jyushimatsu, how are you?" I say and he smiles "Hi! How are you y/n!" He asks and I saw his tail wag behind him. "I'm good." I say and kiss his cheek before kissing his lips. You see Jyushimatsu was my boyfriend though he liked to call me his mate. What is unique about our relationship is I'm a cow and he is a wolf.

Neither one of us cared though. 

He pulled away and licked my cheek "I've missed you y/n!" He says and I roll my eyes "you saw me yesterday." I say and he whines "yeah but we didn't have a lot of time together." He says softly before nuzzling my neck. Then I realized he was sniffing me while his hips and tail swayed side to side. "Um. Jyushimatsu?" He hummed and started to kiss my neck "are you okay?" I ask and he hums before licking up the side of my neck. 

As he assaults my neck with licks and kisses I thought for a second. Then I remembered that it was mid February. "Jyushimatsu. Is it your mating season?" I ask with a small blush and he nods "..oh..so are does that mean you're" I trial off as I push up against him. He gasped and groans softly.

He pulled back placing his hands beside my head. His face was filled with desire and I look down, blushing immediately when I saw a large tent in his shorts (he wears shorts but no shirt). He looks me up and down before grinding against me. I bit my lip and cover my mouth as he humps against me. He pulled my hand away and kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth. 

I moan softly as he placed his hands on my breasts. He fondled and squeezed them as he sucks on my tongue. I whine as his thumbs ran over my hard nipples. He pulled away with a string of saliva between our lips. He looked at me with hazy eyes before ripping my top off and licking a trail between my breasts. Then he took one of rather big breasts into his mouth.

I flinch with a moan as he suckles on my nipple. I bit my lip as some milk leaks out but he hummed in bliss and continued to suck my nipple. He pulled away panting and lapped at my nipple. I arched my chest as he moved to suck at my other nipple. I moan softly and cover my mouth. I'm used to being milked but this...this feels amazing! I think as more of my milk flowed into Jyushimatsu's mouth. 

He pulled off with a pop and licked his lips. He shook his head and looked at me with lowered ears "s-sorry" he mumbled and got off me. He scoots away a little and I sat up "w-what do you m-mean?" I ask and he looked down "I didn't even ask if it was okay to do that...sorry you can go home and I'll deal with this myself." He says and covered his crotch with his tail. 

I crawl over and kiss him while pushing his tail away. I lay my hand on his erection and pull away from the kiss. He blushed and I smile as I rub him through his shorts. He gasps and whines while I focus on rubbing and stroking him. "Ha~ ah~ y-y/n~" I slowly pull off his shorts with Jyushimatsu trying to stop me. Once I removed them completely I blushed as his dick sprung up. I stare in awe at how big he was. 

"Wow~ it's so big." I mumble and reach my hand to hold the base of his throbbing dick. I saw Jyushimatsu clench his teeth as I stroked up and down his length. I bit my lip as he pluses in my hand and moans from my touch. I lick my lips and gulp before opening my mouth. I licked the tip of his dick before my mouth went down on him. I took him down to the hilt and he keened. I lay my hands on his thighs as I bob my head.

"Ha!~ h-how are you s-so ah~ good at this?" He asks between moans and I pull away to speak. "I learned it from watching one of Ichimatsu's and Karamatsu's Rendezvouses. Heh, they thought I was asleep." I say before taking him into my mouth again. I swirled my tongue around his shaft and pressed my tongue flat on his tip. I pull off and flick the tip with my tongue. "Why'd you stop?" he whines and I smile before shyly removing my bottoms. I turn around and go on my hands and knees with my tail swaying. I glance behind me and wiggle my hips "You want to mate don't you?" I ask and he gained a blank face but nods

"then mate with me already~" I say with a lewd purr making him snap out of it with a blush. "Right!" He says getting up and sitting on his knees behind me. I moan as I feel him nudging my wet core. "Oh~ Hurry Jyushimatsu~" I whine and he nods before pushing in all at once. I let out a loud shaky moan "oh y/n~ you're so tight~" he moans above me making my pussy tremble with desire. I want him. I needed him. I thought as I bit my lip. 

"Go ahead and move." I say with a sigh "eh? Don't you need to-" "I'll be fine besides" I turn to look at him "you shouldn't keep your mate waiting~" I purr and I saw his eyes widen. He gripped my hips as he pulls out to the tip "then you better brace yourself!~" he says before plunging deep into me. I threw my head back with a loud wail of a moan. He moaned and continued to thrust roughly. 

I moan loudly as he slides in and out of my pussy with ease. He was so big and I whine as he stretches my inner walls. I was moaning erratically and my body bounced with his thrusts, my breasts did most of the bouncing though. I bend my arms and push my face into my forearms as he pounded me. I bit my lip to hold back moans because I wanna hear him.

I hum softly as I hear Jyushimatsu let out an assortment of grunts, moans, groans and panting, especially panting. My entire body jolts as I felt something bulbous slam into my pussy from behind. I tense up with a yelp and he groans "w-what i-is t-ah!~" I stammered underneath him and he chuckled softly "it's my knot. This may hurt." He says and before I could ask what he meant I cried out as Jyushimatsu put more force into his thrusts so that he was slamming into me with all of his strength. 

As the force jostled me I realized that he was trying to fit that swelling muscle into me. I was a moaning mess as Jyushimatsu continued to try and push that throbbing knot into my aching pussy it felt huge to me, like it would rip me apart but the feeling was pleasureful so I was screaming for more. The only thing I could focus on was the overwhelming heat of my soaking pussy as he plunged into it nonstop. I shakily wrap my tail around his waist, pushing his body closer. 

Jyushimatsu suddenly let out an animalistic growl and rammed into me so hard that I collapsed to the ground with him immediately falling on top of me. The force of his weight was the last push he needed to squeeze his large knot into my pussy, successfully tying us together. He sat up and flipped me onto my back. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and lifted my hips 4 inches off the ground. He gave a few deep, hard thrusts and I was panting and moaning heavily until he rammed his dick up against my g-spot.

I let out a hoarse scream as an intense orgasm shot through me. I twitched below him, crying out in pleasure, as I came hard. Every time I moved his knot pressed into me even harder. It was practically milking me as my pussy clenched around Jyushimatsu's dick. My eyes rolled back as he continued to buck his hips. I felt his dick twitch and felt another orgasm approaching. He gripped hard on my hips and threw his head back with the lewdest moan I've ever heard. 

"Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" 

"M-Me t-too!~ Ahh!~" I moan loudly as his hot cum shoots up into my womb. I gripped the ground above my head as my second orgasm ravaged my body. My body was a twitching mess as Jyushimatsu set my legs and hips back down. He laid down on top of me with one hand on my right breast. He squeezed gently and I whine as some milk trickles out. He lapped it up before taking it into his mouth. I blush as he suckled at my nipple. 

"You're thirsty aren't you?" I ask and he nods. He pulled off and smiles wide "it's okay if I drink your milk right!" He asks and I laugh softly "yes, it's fine. Go ahead." I say pushing his head back down and he happily latches his mouth onto my nipple. I glance down curiously as I intertwined our tails "Hey Jyushimatsu, how long until you can pull out?" I ask and he pulled away "about 20 minutes, give or take." I nod and giggle as he went back to my nipple. 

After about 10 minutes he pulled off and kissed me. "Thanks. I can pulling out now." He says and I nod "you'll need to probably help me though." I nod and he sat up. He pushed my thighs apart and as he pulled I spread my pussy with my hands simultaneously pushing. When he pulled out I heard the squelch of my pussy. I whine as I feel his cum in my womb. He carefully laid on top of me and placed a hand on my abdomen, tracing circles with his hand. 

"Y/n?" 

"Hm? Yes?"

"I think I got you pregnant." 

"..."

"Y/n?"

I hug Jyushimatsu closer to me. "That's great news. I'd be happy to have your babies." I says and Jyushimatsu blushed before hugging back. "That makes me very happy y/n. Very very happy." I pull away to kiss him and no surprise he kissed back.

NSWF Bonus

-Choromatsu's POV-

It had been a little while since y/n ent for her walk so I was currently looking for her. That's when I heard a yelp of, what I assumed to be, pain. I followed where I heard the sound and felt my mouth drop at what I was seeing. I had found y/n but she was mating. With a wolf. I should've left but I ended up hiding behind a tree. I'll admit it felt wrong watching a wolf have sex with one of my prized cows. My body however didn't think so as I had shamefully become hard. 

It wasn't even the act that turned me on. It was merely the fact that them mating was so peculiar. I gulp and lower a hand to my hard on. I bit my lip and blush as I palm myself through my pants. At one point he had looked over and spotted me. He gave me a glare but only growled and rammed into y/n. They both fell and I shudder as I saw them tie together. He then flipped her and I watched him with lidded eyes as he ravages her. 

I lean against the tree and lower my bottoms to stroke my dick to their combined moans. Then y/n screamed out in pleasure making me moan and bit my lip as I went faster. I watched he continues to buck into her until he grips her hips and threw his head back. With his loud moan I bite my lip. Letting out muffled moan as I came. I look up and flinch at the glare he had before he lays on y/n. 

After fixing myself I left the woods with a small blush. "Choromatsu-chan!~" I hear Osomatsu call and walked over to me. "So? Where is she?" I clear my throat "she said she'll be back before dinner." I say with a blush "Choromatsu~" I look at him "What's with the look?~" He coos and I blush harder before gripping his wrist and pulling him to the house. Into our bedroom. He was going to help me with my still visible problem. 

Luckily, he was all for it...like always.


	23. Cute (Centaur! Osomatsu + Choromatsu x Chubby! reader)

I was in a flower field with my boyfriends Osomatsu and Choromatsu. The field was secret area that very few people can gain access to. So how am I there, Well my boyfriends are centaurs and the area is restricted to "monsters". Though I'll be honest, they are not monsters. Both of them are friendly and very sweet. Osomatsu is more of a jokester though. Well at the moment I was sitting on Choromatsu's horseback with a smile.

I scoot up a bit to hug Choromatsu who had just been talking with Osomatsu. Choromatsu glanced back at me and I smile. "Are you okay y/n?" He asks petting my head and I saw Osomatsu smirk "I think she just wants attention Choromatsu." He says before turning to me "Isn't that right y/n?" I laugh softly and nod shyly. I squeak as I was picked up by Choromatsu and placed in front of him, between the two of them. I blush as Choromatsu wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug, mostly because my head laid against his bare chest. Even though the never wore shirts, I was still embarrassed. 

Osomatsu lowered his face to mine and squished my face. "You are so cute. Isn't she, Choromatsu?" He asks and Choromatsu nods "Very cute. Stop squishing her face." He says removing Osomatsu's hands off my face. "Aww come on. It's cute. I mean when squish her face like this" he proceeds to squish my face again "you can really see the chubbiness in her cheeks." I look at him with a hum and he smiles. 

"Don't worry, it's adorable." I pull back with a smile and a small laugh "you really think my chubby face is cute?" I ask and he nods. I glance behind me "What about you mister? You think it's cute too?" I ask in a slightly teasing tone. "Not just your face." He says placing his hands on my belly. "let's not forget about how cute your body is." Osomatsu seem to brighten up at Choromatsu's words.

"He's right. Your body is cute..but at the same time it's pretty sexy." 

I blush at Osomatsu's words while Choromatsu narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" He asked clearly annoyed and Osomatsu laughed "what? I can't help it. Chubby girls are pretty sexy to me. Though I'm happy this one is mine." Osomatsu says before kissing my cheek. I blush and look away. "S-Stop it..You're m-making me blush." I whine and this time Choromatsu laughs, having me look up. 

"Now that is cute." He says before kissing me and I hum before he pulled away. "Can you stop calling me cute." I pout and Osomatsu held my face. "Eh? How could you ask that?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow "I for one couldn't handle not being able to call you cute." He says laying his forehead on mine while Choromatsu rested his head on my shoulder. "Same goes for me..even if it embarrasses you or you think it's not true..you are really cute." 

I blush at the affection from my boyfriends. They always got like this whenever I talk bad about my body. "Guys, you're gonna kill if you keep being so affectionate." I say with a huge blush on my face. "Sorry, but we can't help it." Osomatsu says holding my face and Choromatsu hums. Osomatsu leans in to kiss my lips while Choromatsu kissed the top of my head. They both pull away and hugged me "love you y/n." They both say and I sigh with a smile. "I love you guys too...even if you make me blush like crazy." I say shyly and they smile before saying "Cutie." 

I just sigh but say nothing. If they truly think I'm cute and wish to call me cute. Then I'll let them get away with it.


	24. Playful and rough 🍋(Naga! Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

I ran as fast as I could through the wooded area. I have to hide and quickly. I thought while frantically looking around. I opted to hide behind a tree. I was panting but cover my mouth and slow my breath as I heard that telltale slithering. I was breathing heavily and decide to sneak a glance. I keep stable breathing as I saw him, A Naga, looking around the woods with eyes narrowed in intense focus. I watch his forked tongue flick out of his mouth. 

I hide back behind the tree as he glanced over, hoping that he didn't see me. I heard slithering again and glance back to see him gone. I lean my body away from the tree and glance around. I sigh in relief with a hand over my heart as I relax. That relaxation didn't last long though. I froze as something smooth and scaly coil around my ankles. I was then lifted upside down in the air and I let out a scream. 

"Found you!" He says with a fanged smile.

I pout slightly "Karamatsu..I can't help but feel this is unfair. How can I play hide and seek with a Naga?" I say and he chuckled "hey, you've managed to find me twice." I roll my eyes "Yeah...out of ten rounds." He coos and kissed my cheek, while I was upside down. "Don't be upset my dear. No one can hide from a Naga. We'll always find them if they try." I shudder at his use of a low tone. Blush rose to my face and I got dizzy.

"Karamatsu. The blood is rushing to my head." I say "oh right!" He exclaimed and flip upright, still holding me with his tail. I smile and reach my hands out "come here." I say and he moves closer while pulling me closer to him. I held his face in hands and he smiles softly before shutting his eyes. I lean in and kiss him. 

Yes, I was dating a Naga and we've been dating for a year now.

No, I don't care that he is a Naga nor do I care what others would think. 

Karamatsu was the nicest man with a kind soul. I was his and he was mine. 

I felt his tail suddenly coil tighter and I gasp giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I never did get used to his forked tongue, it felt weird but good at the same time. Also, I always felt euphoric as soon as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. Like I'll be perfectly fine but as soon as he adds his tongue into the mix I was a mess of blush and whines.

Heh. Maybe there's something in his salvia that acts as an aphrodisiac. That would be bad. I thought as Karamatsu pulled away only to kiss again but more passionately. I squeak in surprise but kiss back, pushing his tongue with mine, while I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled away and both of us started panting for air. He looked at me and I shudder at his eyes. His pupils dilated then contracted into thin slits. I gulp nervously because I've never seen his eyes do that. 

His tongue flicks out with a small hiss before he lowers my sleeve and licked from my shoulder up to my neck, where he kissed up and down. I was panting softly "K-Karamatsu, I d-don't think y-you s-should be d-doing this o-out in the o-open." I say and he gave a small hiss while nodding. He uncoils his tail and took me into his arms before slithering away to his cave. I lean up to his neck and kiss his soft spot. He let out a airy sigh that became a hiss towards the end. 

When we got there I noticed that his brothers were here. His eyes narrowed with a small growl and I gulp uh oh I thought as he placed me down and moved to his brothers. They turn to look at him and most of them had a scared look. "Leave. Now." He says in a darkened tone of voice. They look at me and back at him, it clicked right away for them as they all nodded and left with haste. 

I watched them all leave before I was pushed against the cave's wall. I groan softly before Karamatsu locked lips with me again. He had pinned me by my shoulders as he moves his tongue around my mouth causing that heavy euphoric reaction, but it was stronger this time. I pull away with a gasp "o-okay t-that should b-be e-en-Eh!" I cut myself off with a squeak as he grinding up against me, licking from my shoulder to my neck. He still isn't satisfied. What more does he- oh wait..oh dear. Now the situation made sense. His eyes, His demeanor, and His strength. He wanted to have sex with me. Though in his terminology, he wanted to mate with me. 

I felt like an idiot for not knowing. Especially because Choromatsu talked to me about this sort of thing and warned me as well. I blindly reach my hand down and after feeling around my hand found a slit. I was confused for a second but he moaned against my neck when I touched it so I shrug it off. I lay my other hand on the back of his head as I slowly rub the slick slit. He moaned and pressed his face into my neck. 

Karamatsu bucked into my touch but after a while, he reached his hand down to grab my wrist, moving my hand to rest above his backside. He pulled away and kissed me softly with a small groan. He pushed my body closer and grinds against me. I blush heavily when I suddenly felt hardness press against me. Though I was startled to feel not one, but two objects pressing onto my clothed pussy. I pull away and nervously glance down to see two pulsating dicks*. I blush and went silent with wide eyes as my pussy quivered at the sight. 

Well fuck me. My boyfriend has two dicks...hmm interesting. I thought with a smirk before reaching out to grab one of them. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip. I went onto my knees. While I stroke the one I held I put my mouth over the other. So I was stroking him slowly while simultaneously bobbing my head at a fast pace. He reached his hands down to grip my hair and bucked his hips. After a few minutes, he let out a hiss and moaned out. 

"Y-Y/n~ I'm gonna c-cum~" 

Sure enough both his dicks twitch violently and I got an idea. I pull off before wrapping my hands around both his dicks and open my mouth as wide as I could before placing my mouth over the tips. I kept my mouth over the tips and flick my tongue over the leaking slit while pumping my hands. He moaned and bucks into my mouth making me gag but I didn't pull away. His grip tightened and he moans loudly. 

"Y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" 

I whined as both of his dick released into my mouth and down my throat. His cum was really warm and there was a lot of it. After swallowing most of it, some had spilled from my mouth and when I pulled off some of it had shot onto my face, I stood up and kissed him. He weakly kissed back and coiled his tail, sitting on one of his coils with me on his lap. He grabbed the hem of my pants and underwear and pulled them off. He smiled and leaned over to lick my cheek. I giggle softly but gasp as he lowers a hand to rub my pussy. I whine and buck my hips as he strokes my wet slit. Then he pushed two fingers into me, spreading my pussy open. 

After a bit of time, he managed to push his whole hand into me. I threw my head back and tremble as drool falls from my mouth. "Oh Fuck!~" I saw Karamatsu jump at the explicit word. Though he just pushed his hand a little deeper, making me moan, before he pulled out his hand. I blush as he separates his fingers with my slick connecting between them. He reached down to lift me back onto his lap and removed my shirt along with my bra. 

He wraps his tail around my waist and holds me up over his throbbing dicks. He used his hands to hold my pussy open. "Do you think you can take both into your pussy my honey?" He asks with clear concern and I nod. "Y-Yeah. L-Let's try it." He hums and lowers me pausing as his tips graze my opening. "Stop me if it's too much to handle." He says and I nod, rolling my hips. He hums and pecked my lips before his tail lowered my down further. I suck in a breath and grip his shoulders as he pushed in. I panted heavily as he pushes me down. 

He paused when he was halfway in and my body trembled and twitched. He unwrapped his tail and he moved his hands to hold my waist. "Does it hurt badly?" He asked and I whine but shook my head "I-It h-hurts but it's t-t-tolerable." I say and he hums, kissing my neck with his fangs grazing my soft spot. He slowly started to push me down again. I let out a shaky breath as he entered completely. I bit my lip with lidded eyes as my inner walls were stretched out. I look down to see a small amount of blood drip out. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Y-You p-popped my c-cherry Karamatsu~" I purr. He tensed up and I sigh. He must've seen the blood. I thought and pull back to hold his face. "D-Don't be t-tense. Relax. I-It's j-just a little b-blood. K-Kind of e-expected considering h-how much you're s-stretching me." I say and he blushed softly "y-you can m-move now K-Karamatsu. I c-can take it." I say and he gave a hesitant look before giving a small buck of his hips. I whine softly and wrap my arms around his neck again. 

He hums before he thrusted slow and steady inside me. I grip onto his back as I slowly bounce on top of him to meet his thrusts. I got the urge to look down and when I did, I moaned softly while biting my lip. There was bulging in my abdomen when he thrusted in and out of me. I move a hand to my abdomen and bit my lip at the thought that the bulge was from his dicks ramming my womb.

Yeah, not only was he hitting my g-spot dead on but he was ramming into my womb.

I place my free hand behind me and lean back as I continue to bounce on him. "Oh~ Karamatsu!~ I c-can f-feel you so d-deep inside me!~" I moan as look at him my tongue lolled out and my eyes lidded with ecstasy. I saw him gulp and tighten his grip on my hips before leaning forward, laying me back onto his coiled tail. I lay a hand on my abdomen, on top of the bulge "F-Fuck me harder, b-baby~" I purr and his eyes widen, pupils dilating and contracting into slits again, before he straightened up causing me fall back. He caught my waist but kept me in an almost upside down position. 

I glance up at him and he smirks as he places my legs onto his shoulders. He lifts me up off his tail as he thrusts faster and harder then before. I yelp in pleasant surprise as he rammed harder at my womb. This diagonal position made it way easier for him to hit my womb. I grip onto his tail with a ragged breath. My body jostled at how hard he moved, my breasts bouncing from it. Then he gave a really hard deep thrust and I wail out a loud broken moan as my body twitched violently. One of his dicks had thrusted into my womb and tears went to my eyes. 

I cry out as Karamatsu kept thrusting aggressively. I couldn't speak anymore, all I was able to get out were moans, whines, and a few whimpers. My moans made me sound like I was on the brink of insanity, it felt too good. Then suddenly, without warning, I came hard. I felt my walls clench around Karamatsu but he kept moving somehow. Then something happened.

Karamatsu thrusted deep into me and both his dicks went into my womb. He moaned loudly and I convulsed at the overwhelming feeling. His voice went up an octave as he bottomed out in me. 

"Ha!-Ah!~ O-Oh F-Fuuck!~ I'm cumming!~"

He screams out and I whine loudly. I shudder as his cum shoots up inside of me, splashing around inside of my womb. When I glanced down I saw my belly became bloated from his cum.

He sat us back up and kissed me. I weakly kiss him back before he pulled back. I place a hand on my bloated belly "You came a lot~" I coo and he blushed "you aren't mad that I came inside?" He asks and I shook my head. "I don't care. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. It's fine with me." He smiles and hugs me. He went to pull out but froze. I tilt my head and he looked at me with a scared expression so I ask what was wrong.

"Uhh..I think..I think I'm stuck.." 

My eyes widen slightly and I glance down. "Oh...Uh oh...um here." I say moving my hands down to force my pussy open a little more. "Now try." He nods and lifts me from my underarms. I suck in a breath at the resistance. He had gotten really stuck. He gripped my hips instead and with all his strength, pulled me up. That did it as he became unstuck and pulled out. Surprisingly nothing leaked out.

He hugged me closer and nuzzled his face on mine. "I love you Karamatsu." I say in a tired tone "I love you too y/n." He whispered in my ear before lifting me up and moving us to his nest. He carefully and loosely coils around me before laying down. I wrap my arms around his waist and he does the same. I smile as I watch the end of his tail flick around happily before snuggling up to Karamatsu and falling asleep. 

Bonus

When the brothers returned their eyes immediately went to the scattered clothes. Choromatsu sighed "So he did want to mate with her. I hope he didn't hurt her." He says and Osomatsu chimes in "or crush her. I mean she is a human girl." They all slithered towards Karamatsu's nesting area.

"But y/n-chan is strong!" Jyushimatsu says with his loud voice and was shushed by Choromatsu, who tilts his head towards the second eldest's nest. They all peek in to see Karamatsu coiled around a sleeping y/n, he was half asleep and focused on his sleeping mate. "Look at her belly." Todomatsu says and they all look to see her bloated belly. "Tch. She's going to get pregnant. No doubt about that." Ichimatsu says and they all nod. 

"She looks so cute." Jyushimatsu says softly "yeah..heh look at how Karamatsu is coiled around her." Osomatsu says as Karamatsu has his tail wrapped around y/n's entire body, but wasn't constricting obviously. "How is she so calm when he does that?" Choromatsu asks and Osomatsu laughs quietly "better question is how does she put up with Karamatsu." 

A loud hiss was heard and the brothers turn their heads. They were met with Karamatsu's heated glare with his fangs bared. They paled immediately and Karamatsu glanced between his brothers and a sleeping y/n. He chose the latter and pulled y/n close to his body, snuggling up with her. Though he did send a final warning glare to his brothers. He didn't want to leave his mate. They all rush off, leaving the couple alone. 

Karamatsu spent the rest of the day by y/n's side to keep her warm and happy.


	25. Don't be scared (Greek gods! Matsu Bros x Shy Loli! reader)

I was in a bad situation. A very bad situation. First let me explain something really quick. I'm a very timid, or shy, person ever since I was little and that has leaked into my current years. I'm 25 and still shy. On top of that I don't look my age. I'm 25 but look like I'm 15. It sucks but what can I do. Anyway the situation was pretty bad. 

Somehow I had managed to run into 6 greek gods while walking through the forest. They seemed to be looking around and I was immediately terrified. I was scared that if they saw me they would hurt me. So I went to back up and, of course, my foot snaps a twig. I stood frozen as they all turn to look at me. 

I cower back, shaking slightly as one walked over. "Hey it's okay. We won't hurt you." The one I recognize as hermes says and I back up a little. "Oh dear, she seems terrified." He says and the others walk over. Hades and Poseidon were the ones I feared the most...for a certain reason. Hades tilts his head with a questioning look on his face. "Hello. What's your name?" Poseidon asks and I back up abruptly, tripping and fell back. 

"She really is scared of us." Ares says with a frown and went into thought. He snapped his fingers and walked over. I just stay still as he removes his helmet and kneels down. He smiles and placed the helmet on my head. It slid over my eyes and I gave a sliver of a smile as I push it back up. "I'm Ares, but you can call me Jyushimatsu." He says and I smile shyly "I'm y/n. Y/n l/n." I saw Hades go wide eyed for a second and looked like he was going to speak but before he could say anything, Jyushimatsu spoke up.

"Well y/n, Nice to meet you."

....

It's been about two weeks and I have slowly warmed up to the brothers, minus two of them, and the ways they made me warm up to them. Osomatsu helped get me out of work with a thunderstorm so I could have an extra day to relax, Choromatsu took to a beautiful garden with beautiful statues and fauna, Ichimatsu introduced me to Cerberus, a big three-headed cat and Todomatsu just took me shopping and we chatted.

Karamatsu tried to get me to be calm around him but I was still afraid of him. I felt like Ichimatsu new why. They all also know that I'm 25. Yeah they thought I was a lost 15 year old when they first met me. Oh how funny that was to hear. Well today they had me join them for dinner and I wordlessly agreed. I was sat by Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu. My nerves were through the roof but Jyushimatsu made me a little at ease.

I heard Karamatsu clear his throat "so y/n do you like the ocean at all?" I glance at him with a nervous smile and I saw Ichimatsu tense up. So he does know. I thought before shaking my head

"N-No..I don't..in fact, I hate the ocean." I say and the room went silent. "O-Oh...why?" He asks and I look away "I just don't like the Ocean." I say and he hums "I understand why people fear or hate some animals of the Ocean, Sharks mostly, but the whole Ocean I don't understand." I look down a little uncomfortable "just drop it..I hate the Ocean. What's the big deal?" 

"Well it isn't. My specialty is the Ocean and all it provides. I watch over the Ocean with amazement most days." My eyes went downcast as he said that, my hands gripped my pants under the table, only Jyushimatsu noticed. "Karamatsu.." I say quietly and he looks over "I just want you to be honest. I still want to know why you fear me, but now I wish to know why you hate my Ocean. I mean my Ocean is pretty peace-" I shot up from my chair, which was pushed back onto the floor, and slammed my hands on the table.

"YOUR PRECIOUS OCEAN IS WHY MY LITTLE SISTER IS DEAD!!" 

Everyone jumped and I was seething but was hurting..emotionally. I also wasn't done releasing my anger. Never anger a shy girl. 

"YOUR OCEAN KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW OLD SHE WAS?!" 

Karamatsu looked around nervously and gulped "h-how ol-"

"SHE WAS ONLY 8 YEARS OLD! I WAS 12 AT THE TIME! DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAUMATIZED I WAS?! THAT IS WHY I WAS AFRAID OF YOU AND THAT IS WHY I HATE THE OCEAN!!" 

I was trembling with clenched teeth, a hard glare and tears running down my face. 

"and you..Ichimatsu." 

I saw him flinch but stay quiet. Everyone was quiet, Todomatsu had his hands covering his mouth while the others just had shocked expressions. "The only reason I was scared of you...was because I knew you the god of the underworld" Ichimatsu nods "meaning you would have had to deal with my sister when she arrived there." Again Ichimatsu nods "that's right."

I felt tears overflowing from my eyes and place a hand over my mouth as I wailed. Jyushimatsu stood up and held my shoulders "Hey..sh~ sh~ it's okay. Here I'll bring you to my room so you can calm down." He says and I nod. He surprised me by lifting me up like a child and carrying me out of the room. I lift my head before we left to see Karamatsu looking at me with a grief stricken face. As we left to Jyushimatsu's room I let myself think about what I said and cried even more.

I was too harsh. I'm so sorry Karamatsu.

....

I laying on Jyushimatsu's bed crying my eyes out into one of his pillows. Though now it was for another reason. I hadn't realized while yelling but Karamatsu looked heartbroken to hear me yell that at him. It's not like it was entirely his fault. My family was on a small boat we owned when a storm suddenly started. We all held on but my sister, Lola, started slipping from the mast.

I held her hand as she fell while I tried keeping my grip. A sudden wave hit the boat and knocked her out of my grip. Her screams are something I can never really forget. Well the boat ended up crashed on a beach, fortunately. But I got up and couldn't find my sister, unfortunately. Then I saw her on her side on the sand. My parents were trying to get up themselves but were weak at that moment.

So I was the one who turned my sister over into my arms. I was the one to discover she wasn't moving nor was she breathing. I remember brushing her hair away from her eyes before hugging her limp form and crying out for my sister to wake up. 

I heard the door open and heard footsteps make their way over. I felt the bed dip and a gentle hand on my head. I could feel that they hesitated to do that though.  
"I'm sorry." I peek to see who I now knew was Karamatsu. He was sitting back facing me so I couldn't completely see his face. I kept quiet as he continued

"I didn't know. That's one thing about the Ocean...it can cause so much death and destruction..Ichimatsu told me a saying of his once, death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It just takes and it takes...and it takes. But then he smiled and added and they keep living anyway." I was silent and I swear his voice wavered. "Oh how right he was..I'm s-sorry about w-what happened..I r-r-really am." He dropped his hand and moved it to his face. 

I lift my head and peek at his face. My eyes widen as he covered his mouth with tears falling from his eyes. I grabbed his shoulders, startling him, and pulled him into a tight hug, something I never did for him before because I was scared. He let out a shocked gasp and slowly hugs me back. After a second he let out a sob and tightened his grip. "I'm so sorry." He wailed repeatedly and I felt tears brim my eyes but I pat his back

"I-It's okay...I'm sorry for being harsh..it wasn't really your fault...and when I gain the courage...I'll ask Ichimatsu he could let me see her." He tensed up and I pull back "hey it's okay...like I said I'll wait till I'm brave enough." Karamatsu sighs and hugged me tightly again. "Y/n...I swear if I could..I would give anything to turn back time and make sure your sister lived that day." 

My eyes widened and I smiled rest my hands on his back. "You can't change fate Karamatsu. It's unfortunate but that's just the way it works...just like how my fate lead me to you guys." I say and he chuckled. "I guess that is true. Isn't it?" he says pulling back and I nod. "Yes. Yes it is."

That's how I learned to not be so shy and how I got to be friends with 6 amazing guys.


	26. Our Flower (Karamatsu+Ichimatsu x Flowerfairy! reader)

The brothers were at a loss. Why? There was a h/c haired girl sitting on the step outside. None of them knew her nor have they ever seen her around the city. They had been watching her from upstairs nervously. "Who is that?" Osomatsu asks "How would I know?" Choromatsu responds "well she is here for a reason! Let's go say hi!" Jyushimatsu says before rushing downstairs the brothers quickly followed to try and stop him. They were too late.

"Hello Miss!" He greets and she didn't seem frightened. She didn't respond either. She just smiled and nodded. "Why are you at our house?" He asks and again she doesn't speak. The brothers, being a little worried that something was wrong with her. Maybe she had a mental health problem and got lost they thought. Each one of them said hello, her ears twitching when Karamatsu and Ichimatsu introduce themselves. Her head turned to face the two, showing off her shimmering e/c eyes. 

She stood up and walked towards them. She gave a bright smile and hugged both of them. "I found you!" She says in a happy tone, nuzzling both their faces with hers. The two boys looked at her confused while the others stare in shock. 

"Ehh!"

....  
-your POV-

"Hello I'm y/n! It's nice to meet you all." I say and they had blank stares. "Yeah..why are you clinging to our brothers?" Osomatsu asked and I smile "Well I can't leave my caregivers alone." I say snuggling up to Karamatsu, he seemed more comfortable than Ichimatsu, but I didn't mind. "Caregivers?" Choromatsu asks and I nod with a hum. 

"One day it was raining hard when they were walking home. I believe it was Karamatsu who noticed me and hovered his umbrella over me before just leaving it so I didn't get soaked." I say and Karamatsu raised an eyebrow but I continued "then there was another day when it was blistering hot. I thought I would die until both of them gave me water." Ichimatsu gained the same look of confusion before Karamatsu had a look of realization. 

"You..You were that flower weren't you?"

I nod with a smile and all of them look surprised. "A flower? How were you a flower?" Todomatsu asks and I blush "well I'm a flower fairy. I become this form once someone shows me tender love and care." I say "and now that I'm like this. I want to stay with my caregivers." I say kissing Karamatsu and Ichimatsu on the cheek.

"ehhh"

....

"Why are you hanging around me again?" Ichimatsu asked as we walked through the city "because I want to spend time with you." I say in a matter of factly tone. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. I glance at his hands with a smile. I tug at his arm, pulling his hand out, and interlock it with mine. 

"What? Why?" He asks and I smile sweetly "because I want to." I say kissing his cheek and he blushed softly but clicked his tongue. "Whatever. Do what you want." He says and I smile because he actually squeezes my hand softly. I also saw that he smiled.

Though he denies it, I know he loves the attention.

....

"Any requests my flower?" Karamatsu says as we sat together on the roof. His guitar in hand. I lay my head on his shoulder with a smile "anything you play will be fine." I say and he blushed. "Right. okay." He says before strumming a few notes before playing the song Safe and Sound. 

Halfway through I snuggle up to him feeling a little tired. He lays his head on mine and continued to the end. When he strummed the last note and brought his hand up to rest on the side of my head as he kissed my forehead. "Y/n?" I hum with a yawn "I..I think I'm falling in love with you." I blush and smile

"I think Ichimatsu is too..slowly but surely." I say and look up at him "but I think I am too Karamatsu." He smiled happily and kissed my forehead. He pulled away and paused. I saw his eyes glance to my lips so I held his face and close my eyes. I hear him gulp before holding my shoulders and pulling me closer until our lips touched. I hum and tilt my head. I moved one hand up to thread through his hair. 

I knew they loved me. They made it so obvious.

....

I wasn't feeling that good so Ichimatsu was watching me while Karamatsu left to grab something for me. I was panting softly and was pretty tired yet I didn't fell asleep. He lays his hand on my face and hums with a concerned face. "You aren't heating up. So maybe you just caught a simple sickness." He says and I laugh softly "yeah..probably..I feel so tired." I say with a groan and Ichimatsu glances around before holding my hand. I look up at him as he started to sing.

I was in shock at first but smile. He blushed hard when he saw I was focused on him. His voice was so low and beautiful. When he stopped I squeezed his hand and beckoned him closer. He leaned over and I lean in to kiss him. He tensed up but relaxed with a heavy sigh. I pull away and hug him. "Well I hope I don't get sick." He says and I smile "that's be terrible." I say with a smile

I knew he wouldn't get sick.

....

I laying against Ichimatsu with Karamatsu in front of us. Both were holding my hands and hugging me. I hadn't gotten better and they were so concerned but I told them, "just hold me." But my breaths became unsteady and I saw my right foot become see through. I had hoped that they wouldn't see...but they did. "Y/n! You're fading!" Karamatsu exclaimed and I hum "yeah..I guess I am..heh" 

I held his face and smile "it's okay..flower fairies aren't really meant to stay around forever." I say as Karamatsu's eyes brim with tears and I feel Ichimatsu tighten his grip while shoving his face into my back. Karamatsu held my wrists with tears leaving his eyes. He wasn't the only one crying. Ichimatsu was crying, that's why he hide his face.

Karamatsu then held my face and pulled me into a kiss. I kiss back and went to pull away but he held the back of my head. Ichimatsu moves to nuzzle into my neck. I blush and wrap my arms around his neck. Karamatsu hummed and tilted his head. I glance down and saw my foot had returned to normal, I didn't even feel tired anymore.

I whine softly when I felt Karamatsu lick my bottom lip. I smile and open my mouth. Ichimatsu must have caught on to what was happening because he started to kiss and lick my neck. I moan softly and pull away laying my head back on Ichimatsu's shoulder. Karamatsu moves to kiss the other side of my neck. The mixture of rough and gentle kisses on my neck made me bite my lip with a moan. 

After a minute I reach a hand to lay on their crotch. They pull back "D-Do guys want to.." I trail off and they glance at each other before glancing back at me. They nod and I smile. Ichimatsu pulls me closer by my waist and lays down while Karamatsu hovered over us. I bit my lip and reach one hand up to Karamatsu's face while Ichimatsu held my other one. I gave a roll of my hips and both groan softly before kissing my neck again.

....

When I woke up, I was sandwiched between Karamatsu and Ichimatsu. The three of us had no clothes on what so ever. I glance up and snuggled up to Karamatsu's bare chest. I was still here and that made me happy. Though I don't know exactly what kept me here, I made a guess that it was because of what Karamatsu started no more than 3 hours ago. According to the clock. 

I went to sit up because I became hungry. My movements woke them though. Ichimatsu brought his arm up and laid me onto my back before snuggling up to my side. Karamatsu chuckled at his younger brother and went onto his stomach. He brushed my hair to the side and kissed my temple. "It's probably best if you stay here for a little while." Karamatsu says and I hum. Ichimatsu chuckled "He has a good point. You're going to be sore from taking the both of us at once~" he adds and I blush before pulling both of them into a hug. "I love you guys." I say and they respond in unison.

"Love you too Flower."


	27. I'll be your eyes 🍋(Blind! Jyushimatsu x Deaf! reader) Lemon

Hello my name is y/n l/n. I suffer from minor deafness, it's worse without my hearing aids. I can't hear multiple voices at once so conversations are hard. I also can't hear anything that is quiet, like birds chirping or footsteps, I've been scared many times because of that. I don't have many friends and I lost hope of having a boyfriend.

Until I met Jyushimatsu Matsuno. He had a very loud voice. That meant I could hear him but the was a major detail about him that I noticed immediately. He was blind. We connected pretty quickly from treatments to therapy. From family lives to the fact neither one of us really had any friends. Within a month we were dating.

We was my ears and I was his eyes.

Jyushimatsu and I were in his living room. Just enjoying each other's company. I was fiddling with my hearing aids while Jyushimatsu hugged me from behind. We were "watching" a movie. How we watched a movie was interesting because I needed subtitles but we also needed the audible description turned on. It wasn't a problem though because it was interesting listening to how a movie is described for those who can't see.

Though the movie we chose did happen to have a heavy sexual scene. When it started to lead to that part I blush and look away. I went to remove my hearing aids but Jyushimatsu pulled me closer, tightening his grip. I would've been mad but he is blind so maybe he didn't see that I wanted to remove the hearing aids. "Honey, let my arms go. I don't want to hear this part." I say, nicely of course, but he just shakes his head. "Jyushimatsu. Seriously I don't want to hear it." I say and he hums "Why not?" 

"Well it's going to lead into a sex scene..I get flustered with those scenes so I always remove my hearing aids and look away from the screen." I explain with a blush as the couple reached bedroom. It started getting steamy and this is where the audio could be a problem. Because it. Was. Descriptive. I heard a gulp from behind but he didn't release his grip. His hands went to my hips and he nudged my face before kissing my cheek. He then traced his hands up my body to hold my face, turning me to look at him. 

"I love you."

He slowly leaned in and kissed my nose before going lower to kiss my lips. I smile because I didn't know if he kissed my nose was on purpose or on accident. I hum and pull away. He leaned his head forward and I smile pulling him in to kiss me again. He hums and tilts his head while I turn my body around to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and push him deeper into the kiss. 

I went ahead and opened my mouth for him. He took the invitation as he slips his tongue into my mouth. He pushed his tongue against mine and I blushed softly. He pulled away and nudged my face with his. He slowly brought his head to my neck and kissed just below my jawline. I hum and thread my fingers through his hair. I felt him smile against my neck before he kissed up and down the side of my neck. I felt his hand move lower to rest on my thigh. 

I moan softly as he gently squeezed my thigh. I glance at Jyushimatsu's face and smile before reaching my own hand to his thigh. He jumped a bit and I laugh softly "Sorry Jyushimatsu. Didn't mean to startle you." I say before trailing my hand up to lay on his crotch. "Do you want to do it Jyushimatsu?" I ask and he paused before pulling back to face me. "Yeah. Do you want to?" He asks with a blush and I smile as I rub my hand on his crotch. "Yeah." I say before leaning in to kiss him. 

He carefully reaches his arms out and wraps them around my neck. I gently lay him on the floor while my hand went into his shorts. He moaned into my mouth as I wrap my hand around his already hard dick. I smirk softly before moving my hand up and down the shaft. I pause to push his pants and underwear off before returning to stroking him. I pull away with a blush and look down. 

"mmm~ you're so big Jyushimatsu~ like really big~" I purr as I pick up the pace and he moans, covering his mouth his a sleeve covered hand. He looked adorable when he did that plus the fact that his unseeing eyes were lidded. "F-Faster~ Please J-Jerk m-me faster, y/n~" he begged but I had a better idea. I lower my head and wordlessly licked the tip of his dick. His body jolts and he bucked his hips with a moan. So I lower my mouth down on his dick. 

He moaned and bucked his hips again. Since he couldn't see my actions were way more fun. I could only fit half of him, at least 4 inches, in my mouth but he wasn't complaining so I proceeded to bob my head and suck him off. His moans were so erotic that my pussy became very wet. So I moved one of my hands, the other stroking what couldn't fit in my mouth, into my underwear. I begun to pleasure myself with soft moans leaving my mouth. 

I watch Jyushimatsu as he sat himself up, struggling a little, and reached out to hold my head. "Y-Y/n..y-you're m-mouth is so warm~" he moaned with a lolled out tongue before gently bucking into my mouth. I whine softly and finger my pussy faster. I lift my head and lick the tip with the flat of my tongue. He whined softly, so soft I almost didn't hear it, and gripped my hair. I laugh softly and place my mouth over the tip. I lick and suck the sensitive area receiving moans when I did. 

His breathing picked up and I could hear him panting. I felt his dick twitch in my hand and mouth. "Haa!~ y/n, I t-think..I think I-I'm about to Nah!~" I smile at the fact he couldn't say what he was going to say. I knew what he meant though. He was really close. So I place my hands on his thighs and lower my head a little, bobbing my head while sucking and licking his shaft.

When I went to pull of he gave a loud moan and pushed my head down to the hilt. I gag slightly and whine when he came down my throat. I pull off and cover my mouth as I swallow the rest. I drop my hand and look up to see Jyushimatsu blushing hard and panting. "A-Are you okay?" He asks and I nod, his hands were still on my head so we felt me nod. I sat up and started to remove my clothes.

While doing so he asked "What are you doing now?" I laugh softly before taking off my underwear and sitting on his lap. He blushed harder "o-oh..you don't have clothes on now?" I smile at his uncertainty and took his hands, bringing them down the outline of my body. "Yeah, I don't~" I purr leaving his hands to hold my waist. I slide my hands up under his hoodie and he shuddered. "Sorry" I say softly and he hums "no it's fine." I smile and kiss him before pulling his hoodie off. 

His toned body was a bit of a surprise but I just smirk and run my hands down his chest to his waist. I went to move his hands again but this time I moved them up to cup my breasts. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled. He started to fondle my breasts before chuckling "they are so soft." He says and I kiss his cheek. "You are so adorable." I say in his ear before gently pushing him to lay down. 

I saw his eyes shift away and I hum. "Jyushimatsu, What's wrong?" I ask and he hummed "Nothing really. I'm fine." He says and I sigh "Jyushi." he sighs and moves his eyes back. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" I stare at him confused and he sensed it "I just want to make sure. I mean I can't see and I don't want you to get hurt because of that..I just..wish I could see you." That tugged at my heartstrings.

"Oh Jyushimatsu, it's okay." I say and lean down to kiss him. "You won't hurt me. I want this and if you are worried." I pause and hold his face in my hands "I'll be your eyes." He tilts his head "huh?" I smile with a eye roll "I'll guide you through it so you don't hurt me." I rephrase my words and his eyes shift again. He nods "okay, if you're sure." He says and I smile "I'm sure." I say before kissing him and grinding against him. 

I pull away and lift myself to hover over his throbbing dick. I bit my lip and guided him to line up with my quivering pussy. My body tingled with anticipation. I lower myself down, I hum softly and Jyushimatsu moaned softly when the tip of his dick went inside me. I move his hands to my hips as I slowly took him inside me. I suck in a breath as he bottomed out in me. I gave a shaky heated sigh and looked at Jyushimatsu. I smile when I saw his face was completely blissful. I whine a little as my walls stretched which awoke Jyushimatsu's concern.

"You okay y/n? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks rubbing my hips. "Well..kind of but it's not your fault..I just have to adjust is all." I say "oh okay." I smile and lean down to kiss him. After a few minutes I roll my hips making Jyushimatsu moan into my mouth before I pull away biting my lip. "Jyushimatsu." I say taking his hands in mine "I'm going to start moving. Okay?" He nods before I slowly lift and lower myself on him, while simultaneously rolling my hips a little. 

He became a moaning mess under me and I moaned at the sight of it. His mouth was quivering and he wore a heavy blush. His grip on my hips tightened a little as he started to thrust up into me. I moan loudly as a result. "Oh!~ Jyushimatsu!~" he groans softly and bit his lip. "Y/n~ D-Does it feel good?~" I moan as he kept thrusting "it feels soo good~ go f-faster!~" I moan out and he nods picking up the pace. 

I place my hands back on his thighs and bounce on him. That's when he hit my g-spot. I threw my head back with a wail. "Jyushimatsu!~ There!~ Hit it again!~" I cry out and he hums before doing just that. I moaned loudly as he hit that spot repeatedly. I grip his thighs, startling him, as I moan out. "Oh!~ Jyushimatsu! I'm cumming!~" before I came onto his dick. 

He groaned as my walls squeezed around him. I was caught off guard when Jyushimatsu pushed himself up and pushed me to the floor. He kept his grip on my hips and thrusts deeper than before. My body trembled as he pounded in and out of me. I gave whiny moans and wrap my arms around his neck. I brought him down into a kiss when he hit that spot again. I moan into his mouth and pull away. He nudged his head against my neck and kissed my neck as he continued to thrust harder and faster. 

"ahh~ y/n~ I'm about to cum~" he moans into my ear and heat spread throughout my body with a shudder. I grip the back of his head with one hand, the other rested on his shoulder, and moan. "G-Go ahead. Cum inside me, I d-don't c-care, but p-please hurry~" I whine out and he moaned softly. "O-Oka-ay!~" His thrusts became shallow and erratic while his voice broke. He was a moaning mess right in my ear. Then with a final hard and deep thrust, he moaned loudly

"AH!~ y/n!~" 

It was so loud that my hearing aid in that ear to echo it but louder causing a ringing noise. It hurt so I took it out quickly as Jyushimatsu came inside me. I shudder as his cum fills me up. We were both panting heavily and I lift Jyushimatsu's head and kiss him. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He pulled out and laid onto me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

I carefully place my hearing aid back in and and he nuzzled my nose with his. "You okay?" He asks and I nod "yeah, my hearing aid just acted up. But otherwise I feel great." I say and he blushed "really? Was it that good?" He asks and I smile holding his face in my hands "it was amazing Jyushimatsu." I say and he smiles. "I love you y/n." I smile and bring him closer into a hug. 

"I love you too Jyushimatsu."

Bonus

The brothers had returned home to find their mother outside on the bench with a grin on her face. "Hey mom. What are you outside for?" Choromatsu asks while Ichimatsu's head turned towards the house as his cat ears pop out and picked up on suspicious noises in the house. The older woman smiled "I'm just waiting for them to finish up. You may want to stay out of the house boys." She says gesturing for them to sit. 

Osomatsu made a confused face before speaking "Huh? Finish up what? Why do we-" he was cut off by Ichimatsu, who said in a tired tone of voice 

"Jyushimatsu and y/n are having sex."

They all turn to stare at Ichimatsu. "Wha- how do you know that?" Karamatsu asks his brother and glanced at the house. "I can hear them." He states with a semi-annoyed face, pointing to his cat ears. The brothers look at the house and either sat down or leaned against the fence to wait for the couple to stop. 

After like 5 minutes Osomatsu let out a groan. "What?" Choromatsu asks and Osomatsu sighed "nothing." He paused "I'm just wondering if it is difficult for them since Jyushimatsu is blind and y/n is deaf." He says and the brothers narrowed their eyes "She has hearing aids idiot." Choromatsu says with a sigh "I know that. But what about Jyushimatsu then. He is completely blind so it must be difficult for him to-" he was smacked upside the head by Karamatsu. 

"You probably shouldn't think about that brother. I'm sure they managed." He says and Ichimatsu nods "Yep. They managed alright." He says lowly while covering his ears. "So they're still going at it?" Todomatsu asks not looking up from his phone. Ichimatsu uncovers his ears. His ears twitch slightly "..Now they aren't..though" he pauses looking at the house

"..we should probably avoid the living room"


	28. You’re so cute (Yokai/Kitsune! Osomatsu x reader)

I was laying on my bed with my boyfriend snuggling up to me. He was on top of me, half asleep but I was wide awake, staring right at his tails. They look so soft. I'm gonna touch them. I reach out my hand and pet one of his tails. I smile widely "so soft and fluffy~" I coo and pet the fluffy fox tail. 

He opened his eyes with a soft groan. "What are you doing?" He asks and I blush. "Sorry..I was curious." I say shyly and pull my hand back. He smiles and grabs my wrist, lifting my hand to feel one his tails. "I never say you couldn't feel them. I mean you already touch my ears on a daily basis." I blush "w-well y-yeah but that's different." I say and he tilts his head. 

"How?" He asks and I blush "well..aren't your tails sensitive?" I ask and he chuckled. He kissed me softly and pulled back with a smile. "They are. But as long as you don't squeeze or pull on them I should be fine." He explained "oh.." I say before letting my hand touch the fluffy tail again. I smile softly and sit up. I went behind Osomatsu and hug him. I nuzzle my face into his tails

"so soft!" I exclaimed and he chuckled "You're adorable y/n." He says and I smile "you are too Osomatsu. These tails and your ears make you look so cute." I say and he turns his head to kiss my cheek. "I guess but you are cuter." He says with a smirk so I smile smugly. 

"No you are cuter."

"Really? We're doing this again?"

"Mmhm."

He sighs and smiles, turning to face me. "You're cuter than me by a mile."

"You're cuter than a puppy."

"Heh. You literally are the cutest thing on earth."

"Oh yeah..well you're the cutest thing in the whole galaxy and then on."

Before Osomatsu could say anything back I heard a groan "we get it you guys think one another are cute." I look over to see an annoyed looking Choromatsu, directing his gaze at Osomatsu. "You realize you have a job to do right?" He says clearly irritated and I smile nervously as Osomatsu chuckled 

"yeah, but I have a job to keep y/n happy and to keep her company."

Choromatsu's eyes rolled, it was creepy when he did that as they all would move, and sighs "I get it but really you need to do your job." Osomatsu pouts "eh? Can't I stay here a little longer?" He asks and Choromatsu glanced away. "Choromatsu." I spoke up and he looks at me "please~ just a few more minutes?" I ask and he hums. 

"Fine..5 minutes." 

He left the room and Osomatsu hugs me, nuzzling against my face. I laugh as his ears tickle my face. "Osomatsu that tickles!" I exclaim and he chuckled "oh? How about this?" He asks before brushing his tail against my neck. I giggled and hug him tightly. "I love you cutie." He says and I smile saying 

"I love you too my cute fox."


	29. Let me go (Reaper! Ichimatsu x Dying reader)

I was sitting in a hospital bed with my head in my hands. I was crying my heart out. I had passed out today during work and was brought to the hospital. After a lot of testing the doctors came to their diagnosis. 

Leukemia.

I had freaking leukemia and I didn't know. What's worse is it was stage 3. How my doctor didn't find out I don't know. So now I was crying as I was told my survival was slim but the doctors would do everything they could. 

I drop my hands and jump in surprise when I saw a man I didn't know in my room. He wore a long-sleeved button up with a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes. "Um..who are you?" I ask and he walks over looking at my heart monitor. "Ichimatsu." I nod and glance down "do you..do you work here?" I ask and he shook his head "no..but I come here often." I felt sad when he said that

"Oh I'm sorry. Why? If you don't mind me asking." He looked over with a vacant look in his eyes. "It's a part of my job." He says and I nod. "Oh so you're a mortician?" I ask and he smiled "something like that." He says and I hum "I love your outfit by the way." He looks over with a raised eyebrow

"I mean..well..I love the color purple. Whenever I see it it makes me happy." I say and he smiled. "Okay. Thanks....I like your smile." I smile softly and he looked away with a blush.

....

I was slowly becoming weaker and more tired. My weight was more than half of what it use to be. Today I was waiting for Ichimatsu. For the past month, Ichimatsu has been visiting me. He would always look over my diagnosis report before chatting with me. I looked up as the door opened to reveal Ichimatsu with a hand behind his back. He closed the door and walked over. 

Once he reached me he pulled out a bundle of these beautiful purple roses. They were completely purple from the stem to the petals. 

I smile and took the flowers from him placing them on the table beside my bed. Like usual he looks at my diagnosis report and I saw his face become sullen. "Only one week...I can't believe it..I don't want to believe it." He says and I smile "yeah..it's terrible but that's my fate." I say and went to hold his hand. He flinched and pulled his hand back.

"Why do you do that? I don't bite." I ask saddened by his refusal to touch me. I know that sounds bad but I really like Ichimatsu and I felt sad when he wouldn't touch me. He'd let me hug him but his arms would always stay at his sides. "I just don't want to physically touch you." He says and sighs "it's hard to explain." I tilt my head and he sighs "believe me..it's better if I don't lay my hands on you." He says and I hum. 

Why though?

....

My week was up but I was still here. I overheard the doctors saying how I was still alive but wasn't getting any better. They said it was like my time of death was being pushed back. Yet again Ichimatsu came to visit. Though ever since the week was up he didn't read the reports. He just immediately went to talk to me and listen to me. I reach my hand out to hold his face when he sat down beside the bed. 

"Ichimatsu..I have to ask..what are you?"

I saw his face drop and he glanced away. "I..I can't say.." I narrow my eyes and have him face me. "Ichimatsu..tell me..I want to know who you are or what you are." I say and his eyes reflect sadness as he dropped his head into his hands. "I'm an idiot. That's what I am." I hum in confusion and concern. "What? You aren't an idiot." He glanced up and shook his head before lifting his head up. 

"Yes I am. I had a simple job. Come in, check on you, read the reports, and wait till your time came...but I couldn't do it!" I jump back as he yelled "I couldn't handle that you were going to die! I deal with deaths daily, I always have..but you..you..I couldn't bare the thought of losing you so I would push back your death but I should've known that would just add to your suffering. I'm an idiot because I fell in love with you!"

I was surprised at his words but what surprised me the most was he started crying. I reach out and gently stroke his hair. "Hey. Sh~ sh~ it's okay." I coo and hug him close to me. Then I realized something he said. "Wait..you pushed my death back? How?" I ask and he looked down.

"I..I could do that because...I'm a reaper." 

I was in shock as I stare at him. He looked away, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...reapers aren't really meant to tell what they are...I also didn't want you to fear me." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I cover my mouth, my heart aching.

He knew..He knew my fate this whole time...and never said anything...and yet I couldn't find any anger inside of me.

I reach a trembling hand out and caress his cheek, having him look at me. "Ichimatsu...I could never fear you...I fell in love with you too." I say and he looked at me with wide eyes, tears leaving from his eyes. "From your first visit I knew you were special...over time your care...had me falling for you..and I fell hard." I say as tears left my eyes

"I love you Ichimatsu. Reaper or not." 

He blushed and I reach my hand for his. He pulled it away with a scared face. "Don't...my touch kills anything living...before you ask those flowers were from my realm so they don't die from my touch." I went silent and glance from his face down to his hand. I reach my hand out and he tried to pull back again but I quickly grab his hand and kiss him. He let out a surprised noise but kissed me back. 

I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me. I fell back with slow breaths and my heart monitor went crazy. I turn to Ichimatsu "Don't..let..them..in.." I say weakly and he quickly ran to lock the door. There was furious banging against it and a nurse yelling for a doctor that someone locked the door. I felt my heart slow as well as I watched the monitor. 

"I..Ichimatsu.."

I call out and he rushed over. He sat on the bed with me and struggled to sit up. I wrap my arms around his neck and he held me up at the waist. I lay my forehead on his, staring into his eyes. "I'm so sorry y/n." He says and I kiss his cheek "Don't..be..Just..let..me..go..hope..to..s-see..you..again." I say heavy shallow breaths. He nods and leans in "I love you y/n." I smile "I..love..you..too" I say before kissing him. He kissed back with the slightest whisper. 

I pull away to look at him one more time. I held his face in my eyes and wipe his tears. I smile weakly before my body gave out and I fell back but he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "Love..you.." I say with my final breath before my eyes slid shut.

....

-Ichimatsu's POV-

I watched the rookie reaper with a smile as they look over a gravestone. I walk over and look down at the grave that read y/n l/n. "I'm happy it was a proper burial." I say and the reaper nods "yes, I am too...could you imagine if I had been cremated or something?" She asks and I turn to face her. "No y/n..I can't." I say caressing her cheek. She leaned into the touch, kissing the palm of my hand. 

"I love you y/n..I'm so happy to have you with me here and now." I say and she smiled "and I know that as reapers I don't really have to do this because we are bond together already..but I want to do this so.." I took y/n's hand in both of mine before kneeling.

"Y/n l/n, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth with the other hand and tears left her eyes. "Yes. I'll marry you Ichimatsu." She says before bending over to kiss me. I smile and kiss, my now fiancé, back. 

My world became brighter today and was now complete now that I had y/n.


	30. I'm Gay (Ichimatsu x Male! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Small scene of Homophobia, mentions of Depression, and Feels

10 years old 

"But mom I don't want to go to the neighbor's house." I whine as my mom pulled me to walk across the street. "Well, we have to. We are new to Japan and you could use some friends." She says and I groan "Nooo!" I whine and tug against her with all my strength in my 10 year old body. We approach the door and my mom knocks. An older couple open it and smile "hello you must be the new neighbors I'm Matsuyo Matsuno. This is my husband, Matzuo Matsuno." The woman greets and I shy away. 

"Hello. I'm Leena, this is my son y/n l/n." The woman looked at me and cooed "My sons are your age. They're out back if you want to meet them." My mom urged me to walk into the house. My mom instantly talked with the two parents while I shyly walk out to the back and promptly froze. There was 6 of them. They all had the same face. One walked over to me. "Hello! Are you that new kid?" He asked and I nod. 

He smiles and extends a hand "well I'm Ichimatsu Matsuno!" He says and I shyly shook his hand. "I'm y-y/n l/n." He nods "want to play soccer with us?" He asked "you can be our goalie." I smile softly and nod

"Sure. That sounds fun."  
....

12 years old

I was at the Matsuno house today. We had all became close friends over the two years. I was sitting with him at the living room table playing truth or dare. I had been asked many truths. One being did I have a crush on a girl yet. I said no that I wasn't crushing on anyone. Causing them to talk about Totoko. I roll my eyes but smile at their crushes. Though I felt weird whenever Ichimatsu fawned over her. 

"Okay. Okay. I have one." Osomatsu says and points to me "truth or dare?" I shrug and say dare. My first dare. Better be good. He gained a smirk. "I dare you...to kiss Ichimatsu!" He says and I went wide eyed "what? Why?" I ask and he smiled "no reason. I just thought it'd be funny." He says and I look at Ichimatsu who looked at me. He shrugs and asked how long. 

"Hmm? Is a minute reasonable?" He asks and we both shrug again. So I turn to face Ichimatsu. We both placed on hands on our laps before leaning in to kiss. I shut my eyes and blush in embarrassment. Once the minute was up we pulled away and I cover my mouth with a blush "oops. We made y/n embarrassed!" Jyushimatsu says and I stay silent. I wasn't embarrassed about the dare. I was blushing because I liked it. 

I kissed Ichimatsu. A boy. And I liked it...dare say I loved it. My heart was thumping in my chest and after thinking for a bit I realized.

I have a crush..on Ichimatsu.  
....

16 years old (NWSF)

I sigh to myself as I sat on my bed with a picture of me and Ichimatsu at the beach. I gulp nervously and kissed the photo. I ran my thumb over his face and bit my lip. "How can someone be so adorable and hot at the same time?" I ask myself as I stare at the shirtless Ichimatsu in awe. I blush as a sudden image of him pinning me to the wall went into my mind. 

I imagine him kissing me roughly and felt pants tighten. I bit my lip, my eyes shifting nervously. "Mom shouldn't be back till 6..hm? I have a good hour....screw it." I say lowering my hand down to palm myself through my pants as my mind went wild. My breath wavers before I push my bottoms down. As I grip my erection and stroke myself slowly as I stare at the picture of him. 

"Oh~ I-Ichimatsu~" I moan as I pumped my throbbing dick. I gulp and moan as I slid my thumb over the slit of my dick. "Ichimatsu~ F-Fuuck~" I whine and stroke myself faster. I felt some cum drip down my dick, making it nice and slippery. I moan as my breathing became uneven and pressure begun to build up. When that pressure burst I threw head back with a moan as I came. Looking down I blushed realizing I had came onto the picture. I fell back onto my bed panting heavily. As I try to catch my breath I drug a hand down my face. 

"God..what would he think if he knew I got off to pictures of him?" I say with a groan.  
....

18 years old 

I let out a groan as I was I pushed against a wall of the school. I whimper and look at Zuko in fear. "Didn't you hear me? I asked why you were staring at me like that?" He growls and I flinch "I..I wasn't staring.." I say with a whine as he punch me in the gut. I double over in pain clutching my stomach. "You better not have been. I don't want a fag like you staring at me like that..if I catch you again, you'll be sorry." He says with a sneer and walked off. 

Yeah, he found out I was gay..he didn't tell thankfully. But because no one else knew I was..except Totoko. So it's not like I could tell on him, I couldn't give the reason he was bullying me. 

The reason being he was a homophobic bastard and I happened to be gay. I stood up clutching my stomach and went to walk away. As I left campus I hear "Y/n! Wait up!" I turn to see Ichimatsu with that smile that I love. "Hey Ichimatsu. What's up?" I say hiding my pain. He chuckled "nothing much. Let's walk together." He says and I nod.

"Hey remember when we were 12 and you kissed me?" I blush but hide it "Yeah, why?" He looks at me with a smile "it's funny that despite that awkward moment we are the best of friends." Oh. Right. Friends..that's all we are.

Just friends.  
....

I chilling in the matsuno living room as everyone lazed around. I was watching Jyushimatsu build a tall Jenga tower with a wide smile. I swear him and Ichimatsu swapped personalities from high school because now Ichimatsu only smiled around me. Which made me happy...though it hurt a little that he still only saw me as a friend while I wanted to be his. 

Honestly, the rejection took it's toll on me. Whenever I go home to my lonely apartment I cry my eyes out and if it's really bad. I slit my arms. I hated myself for falling for Ichimatsu when I myself was a boy. I mean when I came out to my mom she was confused but supportive. When I told her the one I liked could never love me back, she encouraged me to not give up and to pursue the man I loved so much. 

But I can't.

What would he think of me? Would he be disgusted? Would he yell? Would he be angry with me? He would never want to speak to me again no doubt. That thought scared me. These guys were my only friends. I basically grew up with them. I would be so shattered. 

I saw Jyushimatsu glance at me so I look at him. "..hey y/n?" I hum and the next words out of his mouth made my heart sink.

"Are you in love with anyone?"

I blush as everyone looked at me. "Actually that's a good question." Choromatsu says "yeah, anytime we talk about Totoko or girls in general you seem uninterested." Osomatsu states and I started to sweat. "Do you love anyone?" Karamatsu asks and I smile "no, love is overrated. Not my thing." I say with a laugh. Todomatsu glanced up at me "since when did you start talking like that?" He asks and I smile "I don't know." I say and Jyushimatsu spoke again. 

"Y/n, are you gay?"

My eyes widen and all his brothers look at him surprised. "W-What? Gay? Hehe no of course not! Why wou-"

"because of how you look at niisan."

I gave a strangled noise of shock and shut up. "Woah...wait a minute. Y/n is he telling the truth?" Choromatsu asked and I stay silent, just nodding with a growing blush. "Why didn't you tell us?" Karamatsu asked placing a hand on my back. "I..I don't know." I say quietly. "Who is it?" Osomatsu asks and I turn to him "eh?" He sighs "which one of us do you love? Jyushimatsu said niisan so that only leaves me, Choromatsu, Karamatsu or..Ichimatsu." I blush and look around frantically. 

"Umm..I don't.." I trail off into mumbles 

"We aren't going to force it out of you but wouldn't it be better to just say it." Todomatsu says and I look down "of course it would...but I'll be hated if I say who." I say and saw Jyushimatsu glance at Ichimatsu. I made the mistake of glancing over to Ichimatsu who placed his cat down and stood up with that emotionless face. He walked over wordlessly and sat down. Next to me.

"Why not just say it..worst that could happen is you get rejected." He says in that low voice and I look away. "Well we can probably exclude me right?" Choromatsu asked and I nod "yeah but look I don't want to say...he's friend zoned me already and I couldn't bare the rejection again." I say and go to leave. 

"I know who it is."

I froze at Jyushimatsu's words. I felt sweat drip down my face. "Really? Who is it?" Todomatsu asked and I turn to shake my head. Jyushimatsu shrugs and I narrowed my eyes at him. He just smiled and said who I liked.

"He's in love with Ichimatsu-niisan!"

I felt like dying right now. I wasn't even joking either. I wanted to literally die. Everyone was staring at me with surprised expressions. Except from Ichimatsu. He stared at me with an unchanged expression. Not saying anything. That's when everything I bottled up (anger, sadness, and pain) broke lose. 

"Say something at least!" I yell startling the brothers while again Ichimatsu stayed still before getting up. "How are you so calm!" He stood silent in front of me "Why aren't you doing anything! Yell at me or something! Do some-" he grabbed my shoulders and I shut up as he stared into my eyes

"shut up." He says before he shut his eyes and slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes widen and I feel tears leave my eyes before I slowly close them, kissing him back. I wrap my arms around his neck while his wrap around my waist. We pulled away and I look at him in utter shock. He smirked "you should have told me sooner idiot. I love you too." 

I blush and smile softly "y-yeah I guess but how was I supposed to know that you would like me like that." I heard Todomatsu snicker and Jyushimatsu smiled. "What?" I ask and saw Ichimatsu give Todomatsu a glare that read "Don't even think about if you value your life." Todomatsu rolled his eyes "he did try to hit on you when we were 18!" Jyushimatsu says and I look at him. He blushed softly and glanced away. 

"and he jerks off to you." 

I blush at Todomatsu's words and Ichimatsu glares at him again. "I'm gonna kill you." I wrap Ichimatsu into a hug and gesture for Todomatsu to run. He nods and leaves the room quickly as Ichimatsu growls. "So are you guys going to be dating now?" Choromatsu asks and I glance at Ichimatsu who calmed down a bit. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I ask and he nods "I'll be yours if you'll be mine." I nod and lean up to kiss him. "Wow. When did Ichimatsu start being sentimental?" Osomatsu asked.

So in response both Ichimatsu and I flip him off while we kissed each other. Yeah this is going to be a great relationship.


	31. Smoke Rings (Casino! Karamatsu x Casino Manager! reader)

I was walking up and down the casino floor. I was greeting regulars and even some who were new to my boyfriend's casino. As I walk past I stop an employee who was carrying drinks. After looking at the drinks she hands me a strawberry-rosé spritzer. "Here ma'am, it has low alcohol if that's what you were looking for." I nod and take the glass and thank her before allowing her to continue to make her rounds. 

I took a sip as I walk and glance around till I was stopped by another employee. He beckons my closer and whispers in my ear. My eyes widen before becoming sharp in a glare. "Oh hell no. Not in this casino." I say and hand him my drink. I storm off to the blackjack table and I heard the faint whisper from him; "my lord have mercy on the boy." 

I made it to the table and walk up to the dealer but not before paging my boyfriend that we had a code red at the blackjack table. "Hello madam, lovely evening we are having." The dealer says and I smile nodding softly. His eyes shift to the boy in front of him who seemed to be doing pretty well so far. I nod and struck up conversation. "Hello sir, enjoying yourself?" I ask and he nods.

"Hm good, good. We aim to keep people entertained...Now you know cheating is banned from this establishment right?"

"what do you mean?" He asks and I smirk "we especially don't like when people count cards." I say with a knowing smile and he went wide eyed "I wasn't counting-" "really? Because an employee told me different and even the dealer confirmed it with a simple glance." He stood up abruptly and points a finger at me. "I was not! Even if I was what proof do you have!" 

"Cameras."

I smile as the boy turned to look at my boyfriend Karamatsu, who had a stern look, made more intimidating with the cigar in his mouth. 

"We have cameras all around here and two witnesses who caught you cheating. We don't take kindly to cheaters. Not in my casino." He says with puff of smoke before he turned to stare him up and down. He got in the boy's face "are you even old enough to be in here?" He says with a glare and I smirk "I don't think he is sweetheart." I say and he smiled. 

"Well then" he took a drag of his cigar, puffing it out in the boy's direction. The boy coiled back in disgust. "Let's make a deal. We can either contact the police and have arrested..or get out of my casino and don't come back. Choice is yours really." He says with his arms crossed and the boy leaves with a blush of embarrassment. I smile and walk over to hug my boyfriend. He hums and smiles before hugging me back with one arm, the other held his cigar in hand. 

He tilts my head up and kissed me. My nose crinkles a little at the scent of cigar smoke but after a while I got used to it. We pull away and walk the floor together. "Don't you think blowing in his face was a little mean?" I ask and he chuckled. "Maybe. Though he cheated in a building with no tolerance for that darling." He says patting me on the head. "Thanks for alerting me hon." He says and I blush. 

"It was nothing. Just my job..and I didn't want anyone cheating in my boyfriend's casino." I say and look up to see Ichimatsu practically glaring at the people on the machines. I sigh and turn to Karamatsu "your brother takes his job too seriously though." I whisper in his ear and he laughs softly. "Yeah, but it's helpful when he actually catches someone breaking rules. He goes insane." He says with a laugh. 

I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles and took a drag before puffing it out. I blush as the smoke ring formed a heart. "How do you do that?" I ask and he smiled "lots of practice. When I found out I could do it though, I knew you'd find it amusing." He says as he tossed the cigar out, I blush and shudder at his use of english. He smirks "oh what's wrong darling?" He asks and I blush harder "stop that please." I say and he smiles.

"Oh? Why? Does my english fluster you?" He asks and I nod. "Oh really? How cute." My mouth forms a line and I turn around, walking away but he followed and walked by my side. "Would you prefer if I spoke french, mon chéri?" I look at him with wide eyes "oh you didn't know I could speak french did you?" He asks and I blush trying to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back into a hug with a twirl. 

"Don't walk away mon tendre. I was only teasing. Though you look adorable with that blush on your face." I smile softly and kiss him. We pull away and with limited french skills I say "Je t'aime Karamatsu." He smiled softly while caressing my cheek. "je t'aime aussi mon ange" I tilt my head and he leaned in to whisper in my hear.

"Translates to I love you too my angel."


	32. Sleeping Kiss (Ichimatsu x reader)

I watch my boyfriend as he slept at the living room table. I had come over to hang out with him only to find him asleep at the table. I smile and just sat next to him. He was so peaceful and content. I gently wrap an arm around him and nuzzle his face. He shifts a bit with a groan before snuggling up to me. I smile and was glad that he was a heavy sleeper. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and a smile appeared on his face. He hums sleepily and I hug him, kissing his cheek. "You're so cute Ichimatsu." I coo and kissed his forehead before kissing his lips. I felt a hand on my face and felt Ichimatsu kissing me back. I pull away with wide eyes and he opens his eyes with a smirk. "Hey~" he purrs sitting up to hug me. 

I blush as he nuzzles my neck "how long were awake?" I ask and he pulled back with a smile. "When you nuzzled my face." I blush and push my face into his shoulder with a whine. "Whyyy?" I whine and he chuckled petting my head "because I thought it was cute." I blush and push on his face. "Ow." He says with a smirk and I roll my eyes. 

"You are ridiculous." I say and he smiles before kissing my forehead. "Whatever you say. You are still cute." He says and I smile "you're being so sweet right now." I say and he shrugs "I just woke up not long ago. Maybe that's why." He says and I shrug

"I guess so." I say and nudge his nose with mine. "I love you Ichimatsu." I say and he smiles. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to lay down, me on top of him. "I love you too." He says kissing me and I snuggle up to his chest. He pets my head and I felt so calm.

I yawn softly and hum. "Tired?" He asks and I nod "a little." He pulls me close and kissed my cheek. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep on eye on you." He says rubbing my lower back. I smile and kiss him before drifting off to sleep. It's funny how calm Ichimatsu makes me. 

This isn't the first time I've fallen asleep in his arms and it won't be the last.


	33. Period cramps suck (Jyushimatsu x reader) (slight nsfw)

I was in utter pain and agony as the cramps ravage my body. So here I was on my bed, clutching my stomach. I whine and bite my lip when I heard the front door open. "Y/n? Where are you?" I hear Jyushimatsu call out and I whine "in here." 

I hear rapid footsteps and my bedroom door was thrown open. I flinch as the bed bounced from Jyushimatsu flopped on my bed. He pulls me into a hug and nuzzled his face into my neck "Hi y/n! I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit you!" He says kissing my neck softly. I blush and lightly push on his face. "Jyushimatsu~" I whine and he chuckled. "you're so cute!" He says before he leaned in to kiss me. I let him but I was on edge. I turn on my side and kiss back nervously.

He smiles and moves his hands to my hips, laying his hands on my ass. I moan softly as he gently squeezed my ass and wrap my arms around his neck. Shit. I'm getting turned on. Curse this overly sensitive body and fuck these hormones. I think as Jyushimatsu runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth with a moan as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I run my hands through his hair, gripping gently. 

He hums and pushed his tongue against mine. I whine as he sucked on my tongue, teeth grazing it. I felt his hands rub from my hips down to my thighs. He placed one hand on my hip while reaching his other hand into my pants. 

I flinch and pull back to pull his hand out of my pants. He tilts his head, that wide smile still on his face "Are you okay, y/n?" He asks and I blush "I can't do that today." I say shyly and he hums "Why?" I blush and cover my face. I drop my hands with a sigh "I'm on my period." I say and he tilts his head. 

"What's that mean? What's a period?"

I blush harder and look at him. He was being serious. "It means..well a period is when women bleed a little from their vagina every month in order to shed unnecessary lining of the uterus. That's what a period is." I say and his wide smile closed as he glances down and tilts his head. "You bleed? Does it hurt?" He asks and I hum "a little bit not all them time." I say and he hums "so yeah, we can't do it. It would make a mess and-" He pecked my lips and got up. 

He went into the bathroom. "Jyushimatsu? What are you doing?" I ask "it's only a little blood right?" He asks from the bathroom and I tilt my head "yeah, why?" I ask before he walked out of the bathroom and placed a towel on the bed. "I don't mind but if it's going to make a mess. You can just lay on this towel!" He says with a soft smile and I blush. 

I glance at the towel and Jyushimatsu. I smile and lean over to hold his face. "If it really doesn't bother you..then sure we can try that." I say and he smiles widely before kissing me. He lays me down on the towel and hovers over me. "You really want to do this?" I ask and he nods kissing my forehead. 

"I love you. A little blood doesn't bother me." He says and I smile with a blush. "I love you too Jyushimatsu." I say before pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

This may be the only time I have my period but still feel happy and calm. My cramps were even starting to fade.


	34. Unexpected 🍋(Jyushimatsu x reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of period cramps suck.
> 
> This may be gross because of the blood.

I pulled away from the kiss with a moan softly as Jyushimatsu squeezed my breasts. Jyushimatsu laughs "you are so sensitive now!" He says as he fondled my breasts before pulling my shirt off and placing one of them in his mouth. I whine as he licked and sucked my nipple while massaging the other, pinching the other nipple. He pulled off and kissed between my breasts and I flinch.

"Really sensitive." He mumbles before kissing down my body to the hem of my pants. I bite my lip nervously and he sensed my nerves, of course he did. He went up to kiss me as he unbuttoned my pants, not looking down, and pushed them off with my underwear following. He dropped the clothes to the floor, pulling away from the kiss to breathe and kiss my cheek. "Don't be nervous! I said I don't mind!" He says lowering his hand while keeping his eyes on me. "But if you're really nervous. I won't look." He says softly and my heart fluttered. 

I hum as his fingers touch my clit. "You can look if you want..just promise me you won't try to lick down there." I say with a blush and he nods "I promise." He says before pushing two fingers inside me. I blush at the squelch sound it made. Jyushimatsu looks down in awe "that feels so interesting!" He says before pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy, despite the blood. I whine as he spread his fingers inside of me. 

Jyushimatsu made a face of curiosity and pressed his thumb on my clit. "C-Can I l-lick here?" He asks tracing his thumb over my clit. I tilt my head in thought but nod. He moved positions to lick my clit while fingering me. He then licked up from the top of my opening to my clit before taking the bud into his mouth, sucking on it. I held the back up his head and moan out. 

"Jyushimatsu!~" 

I came suddenly and felt myself squirt onto his fingers. I blush as he pulled a little blood splatter on his chin. "ooh sorry." I say but he just smiles and wipes his face with his hoodie before pulling out his fingers. I blush at the sight of his blood covered fingers before he wiped them on the towel. He took off his clothes and tossed them away. He pushed my legs apart and nudged my pussy with his hard dick.

"Ready?" He asked and I nod. He reached out and held my hand as he pushed in. I moan loudly and rolled my hips as he entered my bleeding core. Somehow it feels better than the last times we've done it. He pushed all the in and shuddered. "It's s-so much m-more s-slippery" He says shakily and I moan at the feeling. "Move Jyushimatsu~" I moan out and he nods.

He pulled out halfway and thrusts back in hard. I moan but blushed at the sound. It didn't detour Jyushimatsu though as he groaned softly "it's gripping my dick tighter~" he moans and started to thrust fast into me. I moan loudly and grip the covers already feeling pressure build. What can I say I'm super sensitive. Though Jyushimatsu was surprised when I cried out. "I'm a-about t-t-to c-cum!~" 

He just kept moving while the pressure built up and up until it burst. I gripped the towel and arched my back. "Jyushimatsu!~ I'm Cumming!~" I wail as I came with a whine. "You okay? You came faster than normal." He asks slowing down his movements. "I'm fine~ just for the love of god don't stop!~" I keen and he nods "okay then." He says before laying me on my stomach. 

He lifted my legs and had them wrap around his waist, going onto his knees. Keeping his hold on my thighs he thrusts in and out, harder and faster than before. I moan into my forearms as he hits my g-spot. I almost came from that but held it. I kept holding it back until Jyushimatsu was close. He didn't seem to like that. He gripped my waist and I yelp.

"Oi. Why are you denying yourself to cum?" He asked in a serious tone and I whine "I just wanted to wait until you we-Ah!~" he moved a hand to my clit rubbing circles around it as he thrusts deeper. "Don't do that. It's okay if you cum before me. Shows that I'm doing better. So" He paused and pulled me into a doggy style position. "Please cum for me~" he whispers softly in my ear. I moan as he hits even deeper. I felt the sensation again and moan as I came again. 

He moaned and panted as my pussy clamped around him. He thrusts deep into me and moaned loudly. "Oh yes!~ Oh Y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans out before cumming deep inside me. Though I knew that wasn't the end of it. He leaned his body on mine bucking his hips while I whine from overstimulation. His face was right beside mine, moaning with pleasure. He wraps his arms around my shoulders, holding me close, as he drills into me. 

My tongue was lolled out as I lay my head on the bed looking at Jyushimatsu with lidded eyes as he fucked me hard. He was really horny today and I could tell. He probably came over because he also wanted to let off steam. I wasn't complaining at this point. He stills in me with another moan and came inside me. I whine and moan as I look at Jyushimatsu. 

"At this rate...I'll become pregnant." I say breathing hard for air.

I let out a squeal as Jyushimatsu flips to have me on top. He held my hands with a smile "I want to get you pregnant!" He says before thrusting up into me. "E-Eh? W-What?" I say between pants and moans. "I love you a lot and I remember my parents telling me that when two people love each other a lot they have a baby! Well I love you a ton!" I blush as I was bounced on him. "I l-l-love you t-too but u-usually the t-two are m-married. Ah!~" I say between moans and he smiles. 

"Then nah!~ L-Let's get married!~ I love you a lot and w-want to be with you forever!~ so will you marry me y/n?" I was in shock. Sure Jyushimatsu and I had been dating for 3 years now but I was surprised. This wasn't exactly the ideal proposal situation but I didn't really care.

"Yes Jyushimatsu!~ I w-will be h-happy to marry Ah!~ you!~" 

He smiled widely and gripped my hips, lifting me up and slamming me down. "I love you y/n!~" I moan and felt my walls tighten. I lean over and wrap my arms around his neck. "I l-love y-you t-too!~ I'm a-about to c-cum again!~" I moan into his ear. He continued to lift and drop my hips hard while thrusting up into me. I just hold him close as I could feel him nudging into my womb.

"Oh Jyushimatsu!~ I'm cum-HYAAH!~" I moan out and threw my head back as I came so hard I felt dizzy. I collapse on Jyushimatsu as he moaned loudly "OH YES!~ Y/N!~" and thrusts deep into me. I tremble as he pushed into my womb and shudder with a moan as he came inside of it. He pulled out and I felt a mix of three liquids drip out. His cum, my cum and my blood. Well at least my cramps were gone but now my hips hurt.

Jyushimatsu lifted me off and placed me on the towel. He picked up my underwear and slid it back on. I surprised to see him pick up his hoodie and use it to wipe the blood off. He saw my shocked expression and smiled softly, not that wide, over the top smile no his genuine soft, calm smile, and said "it's just blood. It washes out." Before taking the towel and throwing it into the dirty bin. 

He pulled on his underwear and settled with me under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and sighs "y/n?" He sounded worried so I hum "do you really want to marry me? It wasn't just the spur of the moment?" He asks with a frown and I smile at his concern. You could see the fear behind his eyes. I lean in to kiss him. "Yes. I want to marry you." He smiles softly and kissed me. I pull away with a giggle.

"You may have already gotten me pregnant as well." I say placing a hand on my stomach. He placed his hand over mine. "I hope so." He says before kissing me and eventually we fell asleep holding each other.

Bonus

3 weeks later

Jyushimatsu and I went back to his place with two pieces of news. We waited on telling them about the engagement until Jyushimatsu could get a ring. He had asked a friend for money to buy it. He said his name was Hatabou and said that he was really nice. Hatabou had even congratulated Jyushimatsu. Anyway we made it home and Jyushimatsu called everyone to the living room. 

We sat them down and we stood in front of them, at Jyushimatsu's request. "So what's up?" Osomatsu asks and I turn to Jyushimatsu. He nods and I reveal my ring before we both announce.

"We are engaged!"

It was silent until their mom squeals with happiness and stood up to hug the both of us. "Thank you. Thank you. At least there's hope for my little Jyushimatsu." Slowly the rest hugged us as well, his brothers were very shocked at the news. 

Oh they haven't heard the biggest news.

"Actually there is another surprise." I say and everyone pulled away to ask what, Well aside from Jyushimatsu since he knew. I place a hand on my belly, beaming with happiness. I saw shock set in on the brothers faces before I even said it.

"I'm pregnant."

Matsuyo looked like she was about to die from happiness as well as her husband.

Now the brothers..they gained deadpanned expressions with vacant looks in their eyes. 

Jyushimatsu sweat dropped and stood behind me. In the sense he knew I'd protect him. The brothers snap out of it and smile.

"That's great." Osomatsu

"Good job, Jyushimatsu." Karamatsu 

"Congratulations." Choromatsu 

"..congrats" Ichimatsu 

"That is so fantastic!" Todomatsu 

They seemed to be pretty happy with the news and we were both relieved. 

"Soo. How did he propose?" Todomatsu asked and I quickly cover Jyushimatsu's mouth. I knew he'd blurt it out and I didn't want his brothers to "die" so I spoke. "He proposed at the park." Which wasn't wrong because once he had the ring we had a second, more proper, proposal in the park. Though being honest I liked his first proposal.

The parents smile but the brothers glance suspiciously at Jyushimatsu before Osomatsu pulls him out the room, upstairs with the rest following so I talk with the parents. Then I heard a series of loud exclamations ranging "What?!" to a simple "EH?!" 

I laugh knowing that they probably died as he explained why he proposed the way he did though when he came back downstairs that's when I really laughed. His parents asked where his brothers were and this man. He just smiles and says

"They passed out because they couldn't believe that I ended up surpassing them." 

I hug him and kiss his cheek. He was so adorable and goofy that I couldn't help but smile. I loved him and he makes it clear every day how much he loves me.


	35. Secret Love Affair 🍋(School nurse! Ichimatsu x Student! reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in high school.
> 
> Reader is 18.

I antsy in my seat as Mr. Karamatsu taught the class. I bit my lip and glance to the door. Class would be over in 25 minutes then we would go home. But I couldn't sit still so I raised my hand. "Hm? Yes y/n?" He asks and I blush "I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?" He gained a look of concern and nods "got right ahead. Take your things since class is almost over." I nod and grab my bag, leaving his class.

"Feel better soon y/n!" He calls as I left and I hum before closing the door. I smirk and rush to the nurses office. When I stood outside his door I smile and open the door. I saw him sitting at his desk filling out a report. I close the door and he glanced over at me. "So you're here again? What excuse did you give this time?" He asks and I gasp "I'm offended. How do you know I wasn't feeling sick?" I ask and he smirked at me before turning around in his chair. 

"You were fine a hour ago when you stopped by." 

I blush and roll my eyes "I just said I wasn't feeling well." I say and he hums "ah. I feel bad that my older brother is so gullible and naive to not know what's going on." I raise an eyebrow "no you don't." He chuckled and stood up. "You're right. I don't really care." He says walking over and I walk up to him. We meet in the center and he held my face. 

"Didn't get enough earlier?~" he asks and I blush. He leaned and kissed me. I hum and kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull away and trace circles on his chest "actually..I want more.." I say and he hums "Ichimatsu-sama?" He blushed and I bite my lip. "I want to have sex...with you." I say with a blush and his eyes widen slightly. 

"Y/n." He sighs and pulls away "please. I want you." I whine and hug him "I really want to." I say snuggling up to his chest "...it's risky..it's not like kissing or hand holding...if we are caught.." he trails off and I hold his face "then it's my fault." I say "I'll take the blame if we are caught. I know it's risky but I..I..I love you. I want to because I love you." He looks at me wearily and sighs.

"You really want to?" He asks and I nod "I want you to fuck me Ichimatsu-sama." I say and he blushed again. "Call me that again~" I hum softly "Ichimatsu-sama" He hums and kissed me before whispering in me ear. "Again~" I blush running my hand through his hair. "Ichimatsu-sama~" I purr and he bit my ear. I gasp in surprise as he kissed down to my neck. He latched onto my soft spot and started lick, suck, and bite at the spot. 

I moan softly and push his shirt collar aside. I started to kiss his neck softly as he worked on leaving a mark. I lick a trail up to his ear and bite it lightly. He groaned and pulled off my neck. He pulled my face back and kissed me. His hands went down to my ass and he lifted up, pining me to one of the beds. He kicks his shoes off before reaching up to grab my wrists with one hand as he undid his tie. 

He smiled and tied my wrists to the metal headboard. I look at him with wide eyes and he smiles. "hey if you want to do it. I'll be in control." He says and I blush "okay." He smiles and kisses me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moan but whine as I wanted to wrap my arms around him. He pulled away and I was panting softly as he trailed his hand lower, pushing his hand under my skirt. 

I suck in a breath as he rubbed my core through my underwear. I moan as his fingers rub between my folds and felt my core become wet. He smirked and removes his glasses, placing them away before going down to lick me through my underwear. I buck my hips with a moan  
"Ichimatsu-sama~" he chuckled and pulled my underwear off to push his tongue into my pussy. 

I bit my lip and moan as I roll my hips. I was panting softly as he swirled his tongue inside of me before movingly to suck and lick my sensitive clit. I whine as I felt pressure build in my stomach. "O-Oh~ Ichimatsu!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I moan out and gasp as he pushed his tongue back into my pussy but used his thumb to rub my clit. He licked pussy slow and steady making me keen. I moan loudly as he pushed his tongue deeper while pressing on my stimulated clit. 

"Ah!~ I'm cumming!~" I cry out and my back arched as I cum in his mouth and on his face. I was panting softly as he pulled away. I blush when I saw my cum drip from his mouth. "S-Sorry." I say with a shaky voice. He just wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his white overcoat before taking the garment off. I blush as he moved to be in front of my face on his knees. I felt heat spreading through my body when I saw the large bulge in his slacks. 

He unbuttons and unzips his pants pushing them down along with his underwear. I rub my thighs together when I saw his throbbing erection. "I think it's only fair that you return the favor, kitten." I blush and sat myself up a bit to take him into my mouth, bobbing my head eagerly. I look up at him as I did and he bit his lip with growing blush. "Woah you're eager." He says and I nod pulling off to lick the tip before taking him into my mouth again. 

I decided to hollow my cheeks while swirling my tongue around the shaft. I blush as he moaned so I continue going up to suck and lap at his tip. He gripped my hair and moaned "oh~ keep doing that~" his voice was shaky and filled with pleasure. I push my head further down and suck on his shaft. 

He suddenly grabbed my head and groaned softly "s-sorry y/n, but I'm about to cum." He says before thrusting in and out of my mouth. I close my eyes and moan softly as he fucks my mouth. His moans were orgasmic and I pressed my thighs together feeling my juices leak out a little. "Ahh!~ Oh fuck!~ Y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" he cried out and pushed my head down to the hilt. 

As he came down my throat I gagged a bit, but moan as his warm cum fills my mouth. I gulp it down and whine. When he pulled away he saw why I was whining and trembling. "Don't tell me..that you..did you just cum from that?" He asks in between pants and I whine. "Ichi~" his eyes widen before he swiftly pushes me to lay down and hovered me, kissing me deeply. He pushed his bottoms off and grinds against my throbbing pussy. 

I moan as his tongue pushes on my tongue. I gasp as he pushed my thighs apart and pulled away. "beg." He purred while removing his shirt "wha-" "I want to hear you begging for it~" he purrs and I whine. "P-Please fuck me~ my p-pussy c-craves for you and your t-thick dick~ I w-want.." I trail off before taking a deep breath "I want you to take your thick dick and fuck me so hard that I can't walk!" He seemed a little startled but smirked. 

He held my hips and nudged his dick against my needy pussy. "Then you'd better brace yourself." He says before plunging into me and I gasp "oh!~ you're so much bigger than I imagined~ I love it~" I wail and he gave a shaky sigh. "and you. You a-are so t-tight~" he groans softly before thrusting roughly. Of course I didn't mind. I was moaning and whining as he pounds me. 

My body trembled and I pull at the restraints. "Ichi-Ah!~ Ichimatsu-sama!~ P-Please! Let me h-hold you!~" I beg and he hums undoing my wrists. I immediately wrap my arms around his neck. "Fuck me faster, Ichimatsu-sama!~ Go harder on my pussy!~" I cry out into his ear. He pushed me back onto the bed, ripping my top off, and lifted one of my legs to his shoulder while wrapping the other around his waist. He then lifted my hips up with his hands holding my ass. 

He started pounding into me again and I arch my back with a series of lengthy moans as he was deeper than before, hitting my g-spot. Of course he went harder and faster when he discovered that he was, in fact, hitting my g-spot. I grip the bed sheets and bite my lip "Ichimatsu-sama!~ I'm a-about to c-cum again!~" I wail and he nods "it's okay..I am too..go ahead and cum." He says between his panting. 

I threw my head back with a moan and arch my back as I came. Ichimatsu then pulled out and flipped me onto my side keeping my leg propped on his shoulder, my other leg between his legs. He lined up again and pushed into me. He hit my g-spot immediately and kept thrusting roughly. "W-Wait I j-j-just c-came s-so I-I'm r-really s-sensitive!~" I wail but he kept going. 

"Ha!~ y/n! I'm a-about to c-cum!~ W-Where do you w-want it?~" he moans and I whine "inside~ Cum inside me please!~" I moan out and he nods "o-okay~ oh!~ So close~" gripping my thigh as his thrusts became shallow and sloppy. 

"Oh Y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" 

He stilled inside me and I tremble from overstimulation and his cum as it shoots up inside me. I shudder feeling it splash against my walls. He was panting heavily as he pulled out. 

That's when the bell rang.

He pushed his glasses back on and looked down at me. I was panting softly and my whole body felt hot. He leaned and kissed me. I kissed back and pull back "you last 20 minutes." I say and he nods "it's surprising to me too. I've never done that before." He says and I went wide eyed "you were a virgin?" I ask in shock and he blushed, sitting down pulling his underwear and pants up. "Yeah, I was. I know you were. That's another reason why I hesitated." I tilt my head and slip on my underwear before crawling over to him. "Why?" I ask sitting beside him. 

"Well..I felt that your first time should be with the one you were in love with, at the very least a husband." He says pulling his shirt back on and buttoning it up. I wrap my arms around him in a hug. "Ichimatsu..that's sweet but kind of redundant." I say and he glanced at me "What do you mean?" I smile and kiss his cheek. 

"I'm in love with you Ichimatsu." 

He blushed and looked at me surprised. "Really?" He asks unsure and I nod "Why else would I stop by so often, why would I kiss you and hold your hand, more importantly why would I have had sex with you?" I ask and his face drops slightly as he rub the back of his neck.

"I thought you were using me so you could tame your hormones..I didn't mind because admittedly I thought you were cute..and I did like you." 

The look of sadness as he said that made me hug him tighter. "Aww I'm so sorry you thought that way. I thought I was making my feelings obvious." I say and he chuckled "you probably were. I just didn't pay attention." I smile and grab his tie "Ichimatsu..can I be your girlfriend?" I ask while tying his tie and he looked at me. He smiled and nods "I'd like that. You're graduating this year right?" He asks and I nod "mmhm that's right." He smiles saying "good" before kissing me.

Then the door opened

"Hey Ichi-Oh." We pull away abruptly and look over to see Karamatsu with wide eyes. I cover my chest while Ichimatsu places his overcoat on me. I use it to cover my body as Karamatsu snaps out of it. "Uhh s-sorry..I was just wanting to check on y/n and ask if you wanted to get a drink or something..didn't mean to interrupt." We both stare at him and I sigh. 

"It's okay...could you..um..not say anything about this?" I ask and he looks at me then Ichimatsu, who looked defeated and embarrassed. Karamatsu smiles "sure, I won't say anything..but maybe avoid doing this stuff in school." I nod shyly and blush "can you leave so I can get my clothes back on?"

Karamatsu blushes and covers his eyes "r-right. Sorry again." He stammered and left the room. I quickly dress myself as Ichimatsu adjusts his overcoat and slips his shoes back on. I hug him from behind and nuzzled my face into his neck. He turned to me and kissed me. "I love you so much y/n" he says "I love you too." I say and pull away so we can leave. "So you want me to drive you home?" He asks and I nod with a smirk

"What's that smirk for?" He asks and I smile "oh nothing...it's just I have the house to myself until tomorrow~" I coo and he blushed before interlocking his hand with my hand, kissing the back of it. "You are an amazing woman y/n." I smile and squeezed his hand gently. "And you are an amazing boyfriend Ichimatsu-sama." He blushed and messed up my hair. "Quiet you." He says playfully and I smirk.

"I love you too Ichimatsu."


	36. Teasing (Ichimatsu x reader)

"Ichi stooop!" I whine as my boyfriend nuzzles my neck. "Oh~ why? Does it tickle?" He asks and I glare playfully. "Yes." I say and he sat up on my stomach. "Well then." He cracked his knuckles and smirked while I pale slightly. "Please. Don't. I'm ticklish." I say struggling to escape. But it was futile as he lowered his hands to my side. I scream with laughter as he started tickling me. "Ha! Nooo stop it!" I say between laughs.

"Eh did you say something sweetheart?" He asks and I blush harder "What you don't like the nickname? I think it's cute." He paused but continues to tickle me. "Almost as cute as you~" he purrs and I squeal as he moved a hand to tickle my stomach. "Ah! Seriously stop it! I'm gonna die!!" He laughs and smiles "don't die on me. I need you here love." He says softly. 

And that's when the door slid open.

Ichimatsu stopped with a jump and I turn my head to see his brothers. Surprised but had smug grins. Blush spread across Ichimatsu's face and I didn't know why. Until Osomatsu spoke up. "you get mad at us when we talk about love yet you're like this with y/n?" He asks with a hint of teasing. I sat up and turn to Ichimatsu. "What is he talking about hon?" Karamatsu smirked "hon? You're letting her call you hon now?" 

Ichimatsu narrows his eyes at his brothers and groans. "It's nothing. Let's go somewhere else." He says standing up and I stood up but turn to the brothers. "What are you talking about?" I ask and Ichimatsu flinched as Choromatsu smiles

"he'll talk about how he doesn't like seeing couples acting affectionate and giving affection to each other. Yet when we come home we hear him saying what he did and see him tickling you." He explains and I turn to Ichimatsu who has pulled his hood over his head, hiding his face. 

"Really? I didn't know that." I say and Jyushimatsu nods "Yeah! Yeah! He's a totally different person around you!" He says and Todomatsu snickers "he acts way different. He's so affectionate towards you and I've heard some of the things he'll say to you. Sometimes they are as painful as this guy." He points to Karamatsu who looks offended for a second but shrugs. "I don't like being called painful but I kind of agree." Karamatsu says glancing at Ichimatsu with a smirk. 

At this point I hear Ichimatsu mumbling for them to shut up and something about killing them if they say another word I don't know. 

"So he acts different?" I ask and they nod "totally!" They all say in unison. Osomatsu chuckled "you should see the smile he has and look on his face when he's thinking of you. Totally lovestruck." That made the others laugh while I blush and turn to look at Ichimatsu who was glaring hard his brothers, hood still on head. "I hate you." Ichimatsu says and Osomatsu smiles. 

"Aw did we embarrass you. Sorry little brother." Osomatsu says putting an arm around Ichimatsu's shoulder. "But we can't help it. You act so different around your girlfriend, how could we not tease you a little?" He asks and Ichimatsu glares at him. I smile and walk over gently pushing Osomatsu away. I push Ichimatsu's hood down and kiss his forehead. 

"We can go to my house if you want." I say and he nods wordlessly. So after saying goodbye, and the last bit of teasing from them, we head to my house. It was silent for a bit until I took his hand in mine and kissed his cheek. "I love you Ichimatsu." He blushed and smiled shyly. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled his cheek against mine, placing his other hand on my arm.

"I love you too sweetheart."


	37. Dango Song (Karamatsu x reader)

I was sleeping over at the matsuno's house. They had been my friends since high school and at this point I was basically one of the family. Their parents adored me and I got along great with the boys. Even though as time changed they changed. Boy did they change.

Osomatsu may still be a pervert but at least he didn't flip girl's skirts anymore.   
Karamatsu broke out of his shell and became more confident and open though his brothers were annoyed by it and called him painful. Choromatsu well he was still an anime/idol geek and was a dork but matured a lot. Ichimatsu he became more quiet and reserved but stayed open with me at least. Jyushimatsu, woah did he change, he used to be so angry and was always looking for a fight, now he was the happiest and nicest man you'd ever have the pleasure of meeting.   
Lastly was Todomatsu, he kept his cute face and attitude but became more sly and deceptive.

Though of all their changes. No one compared to Karamatsu. He was so shy is high school that it'd be impossible for me to talk with him for more than 3 minutes before he'd go quiet. Now he started conversations and wouldn't stop. His demeanor and behavior did a full 360. He was bold and confident with some of those shy traits still evident in him. He was so different but at the same time he wasn't. I loved him because of that. 

I heard the door slide open and turn on my side to see Karamatsu. "Hey Kara. You okay?" I ask and he nods "Can't sleep." He says sitting down next to the futon, his pillow in hand. "What happened?" I ask and he smiled "nothing bad. Ichimatsu rolled over and his arm smacked my face. Every time I push it off it would happen again." I hold back a laugh and scoot over. 

"You can sleep with me if you want." 

He blushed and I blush as well but laugh softly, smacking him lightly with my pillow. "Not like that. If you can't sleep I'll share the futon." I say and he hums before getting under the covers with me. "Hey do you remember the Dango song?" He asked and I look at him curiously but nod. "Yeah, why?" I ask and he smiled turning on his side to face me. 

He placed a hand on my upper arm and taps the beat on my arm before singing the song from when we were kids. 

"dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku"

He looked at me so I sung the next part with him. 

"yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango   
sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango   
osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango   
minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku" he finished with a smile and kissed my forehead. Then my cheek. Then paused a centimeter away from my lips. He looked at me wordlessly asking if it would be okay. I nod without saying nothing.

He smiles before closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss me. 

The feeling was so amazing and overwhelming that I cried as I kiss him back. Gentle hands rested on my waist while I rest mine on his shoulders. He pulled away and I smile as he wipes my tears. "I love you." He says and I nod "I love you too Karamatsu." I say before kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back with that overwhelming passion and love. 

He had changed a lot and if he hadn't this probably never would've happened. He had changed for better and I was happy. 

We were both happy and could be happy together.


	38. Dangerous (Yandere! Matsu brothers x Shy Loli! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death and implied non/con

I was walking down the street and I was ticked off right now. I swear if another person calls me a little girl or a child I flip. I heard the hum of motorcycles behind me and a "Hey, you okay little girl?" It was in a teasing manner but I turn around angry until I saw the matsuno brothers. "Oh it's just you guys." I say before walking over.

"Hello y/n"

"Good afternoon darling"

"Hi y/n"

"..hey"

"Hi y/n!"

"Hello~"

I smile at all their greetings and sigh. "I'm glad it was you guys. I hate that people call me a little girl." I say with annoyance and Karamatsu chuckled "you kind of are my dear." He says and I smile "well yeah, I guess. But I hate that guys harass me for it or when women tease me. Just because I look like a child." 

"They harass you?" I hear Osomatsu ask with that protective look.

"They tease you?" Choromatsu and Todomatsu asked with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"Yeah but it's not a big deal." I say and laugh softly. "We can protect you from the harassment of you want." Karamatsu suggests. I roll my eyes but smile "that's sweet but I can fend for myself." I say and they smirk. "Sure but we can protect you way better than anybody else." Choromatsu says and I blush "well yeah, I mean you guys are bikers. People are going to be intimidated." I say and laugh while they just smile. While looking at each other. "See you around y/n." Before I could say goodbye they drove away.

For some reason the teasing and harassing has dwindled down a lot. I'm not sure why but everyone at work it a lot nicer and seemed almost afraid. I shrug it off. What's their problem I thought as I left work.  
"Yo y/n!" I turn to see the newest recruit to the bakery. "You want to get some coffee?" He asks and I blush. "S-Sure. That's a good idea Akise." I say while nodding shyly.

As we walked away I didn't notice a certain red clad brother glaring Akise down as we walked. Said man growled lowly before driving home to inform the others.

(A picture of Akise) 

I was enjoying myself with Akise. He was dorky, funny, and very cute. He was my kind of guy. He was so kind and was currently walking me home. Once at my doorstep I turn to look at him. "I had fun. thank you." He smiles and rubs his arm "Maybe..we could go out again." He says and I blush lightly. I nod shyly "y-yeah..we could." He nods with a smile and hugged me.

The next day he approached me at work looking scared. "Um y/n..you don't have a boyfriend right?" He asks and I shook my head "well I had a run in yesterday. These 6 bikers said you were theirs and that I should watch myself." I smile and laugh "oh them. No those are my friends. They are like super protective." I say walking away with cupcakes in hand. 

"But I think they are dangerous!" 

I froze and turn to look at him. "What?" I ask quietly "dangerous, y/n. They're dangerous. Yesterday the-" I held up a hand "hold up. This isn't because they are bikers is it." He was silent for a bit and I sigh "Akise, they are my friends. They aren't dangerous. I would know." I noticed him staring behind me so I turn. He says for me not to but I did. I smile when I saw Karamatsu across the street. 

I wave and he smiles while waving back before walking over. I hand the cupcakes to Akise before hopping over the counter to hug Karamatsu. "Hello Karamatsu." I say softly as he hugs me back. "Hello darling." We pull away and I saw his eyes go to Akise. "Hello again." He says and I smile "yeah, this is Akise. He said he had a run in with you and you guys threatened him." I say with a smirk and he chuckled "guilty. Sorry." I lightly smack his head. "I have to get something really quick." I say before leaving for the back storage.

-Akise's POV-

I watch y/n leave and warily turn to Karamatsu who was glaring hard at me. He walked over and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You are on thin ice now..I'll give you this final warning. Watch yourself." I gulp nervously and hear footsteps returning. He let me go and acts like nothing happened.

-your POV-

When I return I saw Akise dropped the tray of cupcakes. "Oh Akise. I worked hard on those." I whine and he looked at me with fear in his eyes "relax. I'm not mad, so no need to be scared." I say and he smiles nervously. "Well I should go. Have a good day y/n." Karamatsu says before kissing my forehead and leaving. 

It's been a week and Akise was very hesitant to be around me. Today I had him walk me home and he was on edge and tense. I turn to him as I open my door. "What's wrong?" I ask and he glanced around before getting a determined face. He held my shoulders "I told you those boys were dangerous right?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "Yes. Why?" I ask and he held my face.

"Even if it kills me, it probably will, I'll show you how dangerously territorial they are." He says before pulling me into a kiss. I squeal softly in surprise with a heavy blush. I hum and flutter my eyes closed before kissing back. When I went to wrap my arms around his neck he pulled away. "S-Sorry..did I do something wrong? I have never kiss-" "no no, you were great. Perfect. Let's go inside. Like now." He says and I blush "inside?...o-okay." I say and let him in. 

He rushed in and pulled me inside with him, slamming and locking the door. I look at him surprised with a blush. "Where is your bedroom?" I blush harder and look around "I..I..ahem..it's just down the h-hall." I say pointing in said direction. He held my wrist and rushed to my bedroom, closing and locking that door as well. He sat me on the bed and I felt like I would die from the amount of blood rushing to my face. 

"Um..Akise..I think this rushing things don't you?" I ask shyly with a blush "n-not that I'm r-really c-complaining.." I trail off and he hugged me.

"I am so sorry." I was a little confused when he said that. "I'm sorry you were caught up with those dangerous people." I was going to argue but he hugged me tighter so I stay silent and hug him back. "I really liked you. That's why I asked you out..I wanted to be your boyfriend." He says and I blush "well you can I like you t-" "I can't..not now.." I tilt my head about to ask why when a crash sounded from inside my house. 

Akise turns to the door with fear. "Stay here..but If you hear something, anything bad. Run." He says before kissing me softly and leaving my room. Closing my door. I was terrified I had no idea who was in my house. Though I had an idea I didn't want to believe it. Then I heard a yell from the living room. I went to open my door and jump when I saw Choromatsu leaning against my doorframe. 

"Hello y/n~"

I cower back but push past him. I hear a slight click of his tongue as I ran to the yell. I skid to a halt in front of my living room and went wide eyed at the sight.

Right when I made it to the living room I saw Akise being held up by Ichimatsu and Karamatsu as Osomatsu stabs him in the chest while the other two watched. My eyes brim with tears as I cover my mouth as he screams and cries in agony. Osomatsu retracts the knife and Akise was dropped to the floor. He turned his head and glanced at me with watery eyes. He opened his mouth and screamed 

"RUN!"

Before he was stabbed in the throat making his cough up blood. I let out a screech and run out of my house. I didn't get far as I was grabbed by Jyushimatsu and pulled into a tight grip, a hand clamped on my mouth. I scream but it was muffled as he carried me back into my house. He sat me down with his hands locked on my shoulders. I stare at the stiff body of Akise, eyes open with tears staining his cheeks.

I felt sick as his dead eyes stare at me. I cover my mouth but couldn't hold it back and hunched over, throwing up.

"Oh she got sick. Poor baby~" Todomatsu coos lifting my head back up to look at him. I whimper and pull my face away. "You killed him...why?" I say brokenly and they smirk. "He wasn't worth your attention." Osomatsu says wiping the blood from his knife and putting its sheath. "He also kissed you so suddenly." Karamatsu adds stepping on Akise's chest. "He doesn't deserve you." He says pressing his foot down hard on his chest. 

I cringe at the sound of bones crushing. "But why? This is far beyond being protective! This isn't right! This is insane!...YOU ARE INSANE!" I yell with sudden courage but shrink back immediately. 

"We did it with intent to protect your innocence." Choromatsu says and I flinch as he approached me, shooing Jyushimatsu away. I stay put as he crouched down to my level. "We've been doing this for a while..one of the guys we tried to scare slashed my eye so." He lifts his hair to reveal a nasty scar over his left eye. My eyes widen while he dropped his hair back into place. 

"You guys are insane. Why would you scare or kill guys just for interacting with me?" I ask and Jyushimatsu bounces slightly "ooh ooh! let me tell her!" He says and his brothers nod. "We did it because no one is fit to be yours except us! We wanted to keep your innocence until we could make you ours!" He says with that smile that felt so creepy now. 

"But now you know and you're probably scared of us." Ichimatsu says but smirks "though we'll just take you to our home." He walked over and held my chin. "Where you'll have no escape from us~" he purrs before lifting me up into a tight grip. I was going to scream but Karamatsu covered my mouth. 

"Non non non. Don't scream yet or else Ichimatsu may just knock you out. That won't be fun." I froze and he smiled caressing my face. "Oh such a beautiful face. I can't wait to see it full of need~" he purrs before kissing me. My nose crinkles in disgust. My mind went wild.

Wait..don't scream yet?...full of need..what? I thought before Karamatsu pulled back with a hum, running his tongue along his bottom lip. "What do you mean by full of need?" I ask shakily and he smiles. "Oh~ I think you know" he leaned in to whisper "My. Sweet.~" 

My world crumbled and died. They couldn't possibly have that intention....could they? 

Karamatsu hums "Actually...I feel kind of..hot and bothered." He says with a smirk and the others nod saying "same here." Karamatsu hums and held my chin, tracing his thumb over my lips.

"What do you say we have our fun a little early?~" 

My heart dropped. They did have that intention. "B-But..I don't..want that.." I stutter and Ichimatsu chuckled behind me before lifting me onto his shoulder. "Don't be silly y/n~ we know you love us~" I shudder at his tone. "I did...But as friends!" He chuckled and smacked my ass. "Let's head to her room." Choromatsu says with a smile. I struggled in Ichimatsu's grip as they walk out of the living room.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I yell before being thrown on my bed and being pinned down by Osomatsu as he chuckled. "Let's have some fun~" he purrs licking up my neck. I turn my face away and tightly shut my eyes. Tears leaving my eyes when Osomatsu kissed me.

Please..someone...anyone..I don't care who...please save me..get me away from here..


	39. Saved and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Dangerous (Yandere! Matsu brothers x Shy Loli! reader)
> 
> Warning: Implied abuse and implied non/con

-One Month Later-

When I look down at myself all I see is a broken girl. I use to be a pure, happy girl. I had a great job, I had a decent home, I had great group of friends, and heck I even fell in love...but all that was stripped away when my "friends" revealed just how insane the were. 

They killed many people without my knowledge.

They killed the man I was growing to love. 

And worst of all, probably the worst thing they could've have done to me when I saw them as friends, they made me impure. They took my purity. 

They had raped me.

Now I was standing chained to a wall in a cold dreary basement. I felt like a shell of the girl I once was. All because of them. 

I flinch when I heard the door open and cower back under the gaze of Ichimatsu. He was the most aggressive. Did I mention that once I was in their capture they continued to assault me? No. Well they did. Both sexually and physically, if I misbehave or try to escape. So yeah I was terrified when he entered the room. 

I calmed a bit when I saw him holding a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. That was one good thing that they at least fed me. Though there were times I didn't want to eat. Today was one of those days. Ichimatsu had tried to get me to eat an apple but I kept a closed mouth and turn my head. 

I could feel him narrow his eyes before I heard a slight crunch from the apple and he forced my head over to face him. He forced my mouth open and kissed me, forcing me to swallow the bits of apple in his mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Now..are you going to eat properly? Or should I help you again?" I glance away but open my mouth, since I was chained he did have to feed me. 

Once I was done eating and he had me drink the water he glanced me up and down. I shy away under his gaze. I wish I could move to cover the bruises they left over my body. Ichimatsu smirked and got closer to me making me tense up. I shut my eyes and whimper when he leaned in close to my neck. 

"You really are so beautiful~" He says before kissing my neck while his hands roam my clothed body. "It's been a while hasn't it?" He purrs tracing the outline of my hips. I whine and drop my head. Tears leaving my eyes. He lifted my head as he pushed between my legs. He wiped my tears away and smirked. 

"Don't cry~ Let's have some fun~" he purrs before kissing me deeply. I scream out a muffled scream.

Even if it wasn't muffled no one would hear.

No one would save me.

I was trapped.

You called for help...But nobody came.  
....

I was crying my eyes out once Ichimatsu left. He had been more aggressive than usual so my whole body ached with an almost unbearable pain. I threw my head back with a wail. "Oh god! Why are you keeping me here in this hell?!" I cry out to the heavens. Why would they listen. 

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

Silence

"Why do you insist on keeping me alive?!"

Silence 

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!?!"

It was silent.

The only sounds were my cries of pain and me begging, pleading, with god to let me die.

What I didn't know was one of the brothers overheard my cries. Nor did I know what he planned to do because of my crying.   
....

It was night. My head was dropped down with tears stains on my face. I had cried through the rest of the day. My voice was wrecked because of it. Now I was just whimpering as I close my eyes to try and sleep. 

Maybe this time...I won't wake up.

I smile at the thought as a small tear left my eye. That would be great. I think before closing my eyes. 

Dream

I was in a field of flowers with the sun shining down on me. I looked around confused. This felt so real. I walk around until I bump into a being of white light. "Hello y/n. You've been through so much haven't you?" The light spoke and I nod sadly. They walk forward and held my face up. 

"What if I told you that you're going to be rescued?" 

I smile and laugh softly "I'd be surprised but very happy." I say and I saw a smile on the light's face "what if I made it better and say you'll be rescued tonight?" My eyes widen and tears brim in my eyes. "R-Really?" I ask and they nod "yes, as soon as you wake up, but you have to trust your rescuer." I nod "how will I know that they are the one to rescue me?" I ask and they smile "they will ask you a simple question." I nod and ask what is the question.

"Do you trust me?"

Dream End 

I woke up with a groan and thought about my dream. They will ask if I trust them..strange but okay. I think and lift my head when the door opened again. I flinch slightly when I saw Jyushimatsu. I kept my mouth shut as he walked up to me. He glanced around and made a shushing motion. I stay quiet a little scared of what he'd do. Especially when he brought out a knife. It wasn't a big knife but still.

He pulled down one of my wrists and stuck the knife into the keyhole. I look at him confused and a little worried. He glances at me and smiled softly before twisting the knife and popping the lock. My arm drops and he moved to do the same thing to the other lock. I fell forward because I was unbalanced from standing up for so long. 

"It's okay. I got you. Let's try to get you walking again." 

I was surprised at how soft his voice was. He stood me up and carefully helped me regain my ability to walk. When I could stand up without trouble I back away from him. I was still very fearful. He sighed and carefully walked towards me. "Hey. It's okay...well I mean it's okay now. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you." He says walking over to me. I cower back against the wall as he was now in front of me. 

He reached out and I flinch but gasp in shock as he pulled me into a hug. 

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry about all this hell they put you through..that I put you through...I don't know what I was thinking..I wish I had never did what I did to you." 

I glance at him and pull back to see him with sad eyes and a frown on his face. "I really want to help you. I know somewhere you can go to get away from here. Away from us." I look at him surprised but warily until he pulled back and held out a hand. 

"Do you trust me?"

My eyes widen as that question clicked in my head. The same question that I was told my rescuer would ask. I look down at his hand and gently place my hand in his. "Y-Yes..I trust you." I say with a ragged voice. He smiles and pulls me along by my hand out the door. 

Together we carefully snuck up the stairs that lead out of the basement, being very cautious when we walked past their bedroom, and quietly left out the door. He lead me to his motorbike and I tense up. Jyushimatsu looks back at me and I shy away. "Oh that's right. You've never ridden one of theses have you?" I nod and he hums before hopping on the bike and patting the space behind him. 

"Hop on and hold my waist. I'll make sure you don't fall off." I walk over nervously and he held my hand. "I promise." He says with a small smile and I sigh before hopping on and gripping onto his waist. Jyushimatsu gulps nervously before revving the engine and driving off. 

I actually felt calm. The wind blowing through my hair felt comforting somehow. I tighten my arms around Jyushimatsu's waist and glance at his face. I don't know why but I felt my face heat up. For some odd reason my mind thought he looked attractive...why though? I lay my head on Jyushimatsu's back and drifted off to sleep. 

I felt my body get picked up and open my eyes with a yawn. I glance up to see Jyushimatsu as he carried me. I glance to see we were at an apartment complex and look to Jyushimatsu as we went upstairs up to a door. "Jyushimatsu? Where are we?" I ask as he set me down and knocks at the door. "An old friend's place." 

The door opened to reveal a short man but he wasn't that short compared to me. "Jyushimatsu?" Jyushimatsu smiles and nods "Hi Chibita. I need a favor."   
....

"You sure you're okay with hiding her here?" Jyushimatsu asks at the doorway. Chibita nods and I look at Jyushimatsu. "She'll be fine Jyushimatsu." Chibita says and Jyushimatsu smiles before hugging me. He seemed really nervous and it seemed that he didn't want to go. He pulled away and smiled softly before kissing my forehead and walking away. 

"I'd hate to imagine what his brothers will do to him." 

I turn to Chibita with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" I ask and he sighs "well they will probably be pissed when Jyushimatsu returns because he helped you escape. If he's lucky the most they'll do is rough him up." I look at him urging him to continue "...well worse case scenario...they'll probably kill him." 

My heart dropped and my blood went cold. My feet moved on their own as I ran out of the apartment and downstairs. I saw Jyushimatsu get on his bike but I ran forward and jump in front of him making him stop. He looked at me little startled "y/n what's wrong? You okay?" He asks and I shook my head.

"You can't! You can't go back there!" I shout and he tilts his head. "They're going to hurt you or worse kill you!" I yell with tears coming to my eyes. "Why do you seem so worried about what they'll do to me?" I pause and glance down.

Why was I worried? He was one of my tormentors. So why would I care?...though now that I think about aside from the first time..he wouldn't really hurt me. That doesn't explain why I car- wait...could it be that I...that I.. I mumbled to myself and Jyushimatsu hums. I look up at him with a small blush and look of uncertainty.

"I said..I think I care because...I..care about you." 

Jyushimatsu hums with a look of surprise "what?" He asks getting off his bike and I blush looking away "Yeah...I don't know why or if there's something wrong with me..but I guess..I care about you..I may even..love you." I say and saw his eyes widen. "But that sounds crazy and insane. I mean with all I've been through why would I fall in love with you." Jyushimatsu tilts his head and walked over to me. 

"Now the more I think about it the more I feel like I truly do love you! What is wrong with me?! Why am I thin-" I was cut off by Jyushimatsu holding my face to look him in the eyes. "There isn't anything wrong with you y/n. You aren't crazy. You want to call someone crazy. Call my brothers crazy. Hell call me crazy..but never, I repeat, never call yourself crazy." He says and I look down "but I feel like I'm crazy." I say and he lifts my head back up to kiss my cheek. 

"Then let's both be crazy together."

I squeak in surprise as he kissed me softly. My eyes widen. My mind went rapid with thoughts. None were telling me to pull away so I shut my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. Jyushimatsu was kissing me and I was kissing him back. Maybe I was crazy but maybe Jyushimatsu had a good point. 

We can both be crazy together.

We'll be crazy....crazy in love with each other.


	40. I'm still learing (Todomatsu x Deaf! Mute! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in high school except towards the end.
> 
> The reader is deaf with hearing aids to help her. However, she is also mute because of it. She can speak but doesn't.

I stood in front of the class with my notebook in hand. I heard the teacher get the class to settle down and I saw 6 identical brothers, they were the most rowdy in the class, who looked at me curiously. "This is our new student. Y/n l/n. Do you want to introduce yourself?" He asks and I nod. I took out my notebook with my introduction written on it. The first page read

Hi, my name is y/n l/n. Nice to meet you all.

I flip the page

I'm deaf and mute. So I use this notebook and sign language to speak. 

Now the final page

I hope we can get along.

The teacher sent me to my seat which had four of the brothers around my desk. "Well I had nothing planned for today so talk amongst yourselves." The brother in front of me turned around with a smile. "Hi I'm Ichimatsu, behind you is Osomatsu, to your right is Karamatsu and left is Todomatsu, Next Todomatsu is Choromatsu and lastly Jyushimatsu is next to Karamatsu." I nod and sign 'nice to meet you' and Ichimatsu makes a face. 

That's when I realize they don't know sign language. So I wrote it down. Ichimatsu nods and smiles "Nice meeting you too." I saw Todomatsu tilt his head with a blush on his baby face. Yeah comparing to his brothers he had a baby face. I tilt my head and he smiles "sorry for staring. you just look so cute." He says and I blush giving a strained hum. I wrote a quick thank you and he nods. Osomatsu tapped my shoulder and I turn to look at him.

"So...Why are you deaf?" He asks and Ichimatsu yells about that being an inappropriate question. I smile and gave a silent laugh.  
....

I was at my desk teaching a few people sign language when a note was placed on my desk. I hum and pick it up to read it. 

Hey. You look nice today. Did you cut your hair?   
-Todomatsu 

I look at Todomatsu sitting beside me with a smile. I blush and write my reply handing it back.

Thanks, you do too. Yeah I did, I prefer short hair. Do you like it?

He wrote a quick reply and I blush. 

I love it. It makes you look even cuter. 

By habit I sign 'Thank you' though he just smiled. "What does that sign mean?" He asks and so I wrote it. "Oh thank you. Well you're welcome."   
....

I was pretty good friends with the brothers. They were pretty nice even Jyushimatsu. Though Osomatsu would tease me it didn't bother me...until today. I was sitting at my desk doing the worksheet for class with Todomatsu's help. That's when I felt fingers brush against my ear but before I could even think what it could be. 

My hearing aid was yanked out. 

I yelp and cover my ear, startling Todomatsu and everyone else in the class. I couldn't hear in that ear but I could with the other. I heard Ichimatsu yell at Osomatsu while I felt hands on my shoulders. "Y..Y/n?" I hear slightly and look up, uncovering my ear. I saw his eyes widen and I felt liquid drip from my ear. My ear was bleeding. 

Todomatsu snatched my hearing aid back and I carefully place it in my ear. I turn to see Osomatsu getting yelled at by Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu while the other two go to check on me with Todomatsu. I write down on my notebook that I was fine and for them to stop yelling at Osomatsu. 

A part of me knew he was just messing around and didn't mean to hurt me and by the look on his face I knew that was the case. So I wrote  
It's okay Osomatsu. I know you didn't mean to. So I'll forgive you.  
....

A school dance was coming up and I was kind of excited. Even if I wouldn't be asked out. I was currently walking down the halls when I saw Todomatsu. He saw me and waved rushing up to me. He smiled with a blushing face. I smile and write down 'hey what's up Todomatsu?' He smiles and I hand him the notebook. He shook his head and lowered the notebook. 

I watched as he actually signed to me. I blush as he signed out  
'I'm good. I was wanting to ask you something.' I smile and sign back

'Okay. Firstly, when did you learn sign language?' 

He blushed and signed  
'I taught myself and I'm still learning.' I smile with a blush he learned sign language....for me. I thought 'So what did you want to ask?' He smiles and signs out

'Will you be my date to prom?' 

I blush and froze. I point to me and let out a scratchy broken "M-Me?" He nods a little surprised I spoke. I was too. I never spoke for obvious reasons. I smile and nod before hugging him tightly. He hugged back and kissed my forehead.   
....

I was working with my boyfriend, of 6 years, as we both made coffees for customers. He gave me the cups, one hot and one iced, and told me the table. I smile and head over. Though I ended up bumping into someone and spilt the hot one on him. "Oh jeez! Watch where you're walking!" I cower back and signed an apology. 

"Oh great, you're one of those mutes. Jeez why does someone with your disability even work here?"

I flinch and felt tears come to my eyes. That's when Todomatsu came up and asked what was going on. "Oh nothing. This deaf-dumb girl just spilled hot coffee on me." He says and Todomatsu froze. "What did you say?" He asks and the man repeats what he said. Calling me a deaf-dumb girl again. Todomatsu smiles and hums "well..this girl..is my girlfriend. So I would check your attitude sir." 

I shudder at his scary low voice that I didn't think he could pull off. What was scarier was that he cute that same cute smile and face as he said that. The man backed off and after grabbing his order he left. 

Todomatsu walked with me over to the customer who had made the order and apologized for me. They said it was fine and not to worry about it. Todomatsu asked to take a quick break with me and he was granted his request. So we went to the break room where I started to cry softly but probably came out as loud wail. 

Todomatsu held me and petted my head. "Sh~ it's okay. Ignore him. You can't help that you're deaf and mute. At least you are working." He says and I wail out "I..I'm..S..Sorry..I'm s..so sorry.." my voice strained and was gravely. He pulls back and kissed me while wiping my tears. "Hey. Hey. Look at me." I glance up and he signs for me. I blush and hugged him. He had signed out

'I love you y/n.' 

For the first time without struggling. He was still learning but he was making great progress. 

What I didn't know at the time was that he was teaching himself a new phrase. A question that he planned to ask tomorrow night on New Years Eve.

Tomorrow night he would pull me aside and, before the clock struck 12, He'd sign to me: Y/n, will you marry me?


	41. I will protect you (Osomatsu x Sister! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one shot and those that follow the reader is a adopted sister. She is the same age as the brothers but is technically younger by 2 weeks.

-10 years old- 

I just gotten home and was very happy. I had just purchased a bag of lollipops with some of my allowance. When I enter I glance around in search of my parents, brothers, or Tougou. Now Tougou wasn't a family member, he was a lodger. Though I liked him. He was very nice to my family especially me. I shrug when I saw nobody and went upstairs. When I made it upstairs I heard a loud thump. 

Living with brothers who push each other and wrestle often I recognize the sound as someone hitting the floor. When I heard a pained groan I figured it was my brothers fighting or play wrestling and went to go downstairs. Then I got a gut feeling. A instinctual feeling. So I walk quietly to the door and slid it open quietly to see Osomatsu get slapped hard...by Tougou.

I was so confused and scared for my brother. So I acted quickly. As he went to hit him again I jump in front of him.

I took the hit instead and let out a yelp as he smack hard against my face. 

"Y/n?!" I held my cheek and whimper. "Well that's a surprise." I hear Tougou mutter "you protected your older brother." I look up with tears filling my eyes. "And now I have two brats that know my true nature..though I think you'll be easier to keep quiet." He says gripping my hair and pulled me to stand up. I whimper and clenched my teeth in pain. "Though I wonder. What it will take to make you keep quiet about this?" He hums and Osomatsu cried out behind me. 

"No!! Don't hurt her!! Hurt me all you want but please don't hurt my little sister!!" 

Tougou glanced at me as I whine. "That's it. I won't hurt her Osomatsu, if you keep silent." Osomatsu went silent only whimpering "As for you missy. If you say a word about this. I'll hurt you and your family." My eyes widen and I cry out. "Please don't hurt them!" I say with a whimper and he smirks before tossing me back into Osomatsu. We both groan in pain as he chuckled.

"Stay quiet and I won't." 

With that he left the room. Osomatsu sat up and I turn to face him. I held his face while he held mine. After looking at each other's wounds, I had a red mark across the left side of my face where as he had a busted lip and a small black eye forming, we hugged each other. "Idiot. Why did you jump in front of me like that?" He asks shakily and I whimper hugging him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you." I say snuggling into his neck "I couldn't he threatened to kill our family." I sniff and pull away to hold his face. "Osomatsu. I promise. From now on I will protect you from him. Together we will get him caught." I say and he sniffed "you promise? Pinky swear?" He asks holding out his pinky finger and I nod wrapping my pinky around his. 

"I promise."  
....  
-15 years later-

"So you're y/n's boyfriend?" My mom says to Marcus, my boyfriend of about a month, who nods and wraps an arm around me. "That's great. Congratulations sister!" Karamatsu says and I smile shyly "y-yeah..Thanks." Osomatsu caught my stutter and glanced at me. "You okay y/n?" He asks and Marcus spoke for me, like usual. "She's fine. Just tired. Right hon." I nod and fidget with my orange hoodie. "You can nap upstairs if you want y/n!" Jyushimatsu says with that smile and I smile. 

"Actually that's a good idea." Marcus cuts in and turns to me. "Let's take a nap dear." He says pulling me up and out of the room by my wrist. I look to my brothers and smile but deep down I was screaming 'help me!' as Marcus pulled me upstairs. He threw open the bedroom door and pushed me into the room before closing the door. He turned to me with a glare.

"What was that?"

I cower back "w-what do you mean?" I ask and he sneers. "The stuttering. The fidgeting. You want them to find out." I gulp and back up "n-no I w-was j-just nervous." I say before he walked up to my side and smacked the back of my head. "Bullshit." He whispers "you want them to find out how I treat you. Is it to get away from me?" He asks and I gulp nervously. "It is. Well you know what?" 

He gripped my neck and made me face him. "You are my little bitch and you're never going to be free from me." He then threw me down to the floor with a loud thump and I yelp as he steps on my side. "Your such a cute little play thing." I try to sit up and he wound up to kick me. I flinch and cover my face. Then I heard the door slam open and felt arms wrap around me followed by a pained grunt. 

I open my eyes in time to see Karamatsu punch Marcus with that same strength and anger I saw the day Choromatsu was leaving. Only it was directed at Marcus. I watch wide eyed as Karamatsu repeated kicked Marcus in the stomach, keep in mind he wore steel toe boots today, while yelling at him. I saw the rest looking at either me with concern or at Marcus with anger. I already knew who had jumped to protect me but for some reason it was still a surprise when Osomatsu pulled back. 

He had a look of concern and confusion. "Why? Why would you tolerate a guy like him? After what we went through." He asks holding my face. I tear up and sigh shakily "he..he was nice when we started but then he started beating me..mistreating me..I didn't feel safe around him anymore..but he...He threatened me to where I believed I couldn't do anything to stop him...because I was weak." When I said that Karamatsu gave a swift kick to Marcus's chest knocking the wind out of him.

"He's a bastard...a total douchebag." He says before dragging him out of the room. Osomatsu glances at them "we'll leave you alone." Choromatsu says with narrowed eyes and Ichimatsu nods already following after Karamatsu, cracking his knuckles. "Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu." Osomatsu says and they hum "I know you want to hurt him. Go ahead, just don't kill him." 

They looked at each other. Todomatsu left while Jyushimatsu chuckled lowly with that serious, scary, face of his and said "He hurt our y/n...So no promises Niisan." before leaving. 

Osomatsu pulled me into a tight hug "Let me see." He says and my eyes widen but I nod. I pull away and remove my hoodie. I didn't have a shirt under it, only a bra, but that wasn't the issue right now. Osomatsu's eyes widen as his eyes scan the bruises on my arms, wrists, legs, and stomach. The ones on my stomach were the worst. He gently touched a bruise on my stomach and I whimper. His hand clenched into a fist and he punched the floor. 

"I'll kill him. I'm gonna kill him." 

I pull him close into a hug and he hugs back petting my head. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this...I didn't protect you." He says with a shaky voice. I felt his tears drop onto my bare shoulder and sigh sadly while rubbing his back. 

"I failed as an older brother."

My eyes widen and I pull away to hold his face. "Don't you dare say that! You are an amazing older brother! I'm lucky to have you as my oldest brother!" I yell and he looked at me with tears falling down his face. "I promise that I'll protect you better than before." He says and I smile holding out my pinky finger

"you promise? Pinky swear?" I ask and I saw the memory flash behind his eyes. He smiles and wipes his tears before wrapping his pinky around mine. "I promise. I love you little sister." He says kissing my forehead. I laugh softly and kissed his cheek

"I love you too Osomatsu-niisan."


	42. Doubts (Karamatsu x Sister! reader)

I was brushing my hair for a day out when i heard footsteps. I turn to see Karamatsu. I smile and hug him. "Good afternoon, Karamatsu-niisan!" He tensed for a second before chuckling "Hello my dear sister! Do tell why you're dressed up so nicely." He says and I nod "I was going to go to the park. Want to join?" I ask scoot over to let him look in the mirror. He flips his bangs and placed his chin between his index finger and thumb with a heh. 

"I'd be happy to accompany my little sister for a stroll around the park." He says in that beautiful way of speaking. Yes I loved his "painful" style. His eyes, smile, fashion, all of it. I love all of his "painful" qualities. I find them to be charming, yes charming, I found my brother Karamatsu to be attractive and my type of man. How unlucky that I was his sister. Adopted sure but he thinks of me as only a sister.

After he got ready he pulled out his sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. I smile softly and we head over to the door. 

"Brothers! I'm heading out!" He calls from the front door as they chill in the living room. They say nothing and Karamatsu sighs. "I'm heading out!" I say walking over to Karamatsu. 

"Bye y/n." Osomatsu 

"Be safe!" Choromatsu 

"..have fun I guess." Ichimatsu

"Bye y/n!" Jyushimatsu 

"See you later~" Todomatsu 

I hum awkwardly and leave with Karamatsu who smiles at me. So we made our way to the park. Even the way Karamatsu walked was cool. Though I noticed people staring at him. We made it to the park and just took a stroll. He inhaled and exhaled softly with a hum. "Ah! Such a beautiful day! The heavens are shining down on us today, don't you agree sister?" I blush lightly and laugh "I agree. It is quite beautiful out today. Right?" I say with a smile.

"Yes! It's perfect!" He shouts with english as he spun around to point at me and I saw people staring while I just giggle at my brother's behavior. Then I heard the whispers.

"What's wrong with him."

"So disruptive and weird."

"Why was he talking like that?"

"I feel bad for the girl."

And the last one. The one I hated to hear.

"He's so painful." 

I clear my throat and continue to walk with my brother. Away from the park. We went to a coffee and sweets café to relax and eat something. I bought two ice cream crepes with iced coffees. 

After eating we went home. I bit my lip because I knew the welcomes would be very different for the both of us. I was right because I opened the door and called that I home the same time Karamatsu did. Yet they went to welcome me happily. Karamatsu smiled and sat at the table looking into his mirror. 

"Hi y/n-chan! I missed you!" Jyushimatsu says hugging me and snuggling into my neck.

I glance at Karamatsu to see he was unfazed. But his eyes reflected something different. I pull away from Jyushimatsu and go up to Karamatsu. I sat down beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. It seemed like I was taking a nap and just happened to lean into Karamatsu but I purposely sat next to him for a reason. He needed a simple act of affection.

-Night-

I was in my spot on the futon. Between Karamatsu and Todomatsu. I was hugging Karamatsu in my sleep when I suddenly felt him slip out of my arms. I slowly peak through lidded eyes to see Karamatsu's back as he left the room. I sat up immediately because his back was shaking. I left the room and follow his heavy footsteps downstairs, quietly but quickly. 

He turned into the living room and I follow him. That's when I saw him sitting on his knees, back to me, and staring out the window. I walk over to him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turns to face me with a startled face. He exhaled a sigh "you scared me y/n." He says and I smile "sorry...you okay?" I ask and he nods "I'm just thinking." I hum and he sighs 

"I'm thinking how it would be if I just died already." 

My blood ran cold. I was silent. He chuckled softly and frowns. "I am painful. I am annoying. I'm everything they say I am." He says and I frown before hugging him. "No..you aren't. You are the sweetest, most generous gentleman I know. So what you act the way you do. I think it's cute." He groans 

"I'm not cute..I'm supposed to be cool.."

I giggle and pull away to hold his face. I lean in and bit my lip before pushing his bangs up and kissing his forehead. I pull back and smile as he blushed. "You can be both and you are both. You're a cool cutie." He blushed again and I pull him up. We walk back to the futon and slip in. I glance at him and he's staring at the ceiling with tears pricking the corners of his eyes and a frown.

I flinch a little as he looked at me. I scoot closer and lay a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs and asks "W-Why are you..why are you being so nice to me?" 

I look at him surprised and confused. "Our brothers treat me like I'm nothing and call me less than nice things...you are the only one who continued to be nice to me like when we were kids...so why?" I smile and blush. "Well..it's..um..it's because I love you." I say and he turns his head. "Well I knew th-" "no..I love you...Like really love you." I say with a blush. His eyes widen in surprise "what?" He asks and I nod shyly "I know it's bad and not moral but I don't care. You can reject me if you want..I won't be upset or even sad..but I do want to know.." I pause and look him in the eyes

"do you love me?" 

He blushed and reached his hand out to caress my cheek. "I can not deny that I feel a strong attraction to you. So yes, I suppose I do love you y/n." He says pulling me closer "you know. I know a lot about you. But I don't have a clue what you're like when being passionate." I say with a smile and he hums taking my hand in his. "Then, how about I show you?"

I blush as he leans and kisses me. I hum and kiss back as warmth spread throughout my body. I run my free hand through his hair. He hums and deepened the kiss. Unfortunately we needed to breathe so we pull away. We both pant softly to calm down. I hum and run my finger along my lips. "Hm~ I like it when you're passionate." I say and snuggled up to him while wraps his arms around my waist. We agreed this relationship would be kept a secret.

Well until we were ready to tell everybody.


	43. Love Advice (Choromatsu x Sister! reader)

I needed advice. For what. My relationship. I couldn't go to Osomatsu, he'd demand who it was for. Ichimatsu, no I don't want to bother him with my love issues. Jyushimatsu, I love him but no because like Osomatsu he'd ask questions. Todomatsu, well he'd tease me that I was in love and wanting details. The only safe bet. Was Choromatsu. He wouldn't ask for details nor would he make a big deal about it. He definitely wouldn't tease me.

So when everyone left, including Karamatsu, I sat by Choromatsu as he read. I clear my throat and he looked up at me. "Hm? What's up y/n?" He asks and I smile "nothing. I need advice." I say and he hums "What advice?" He asks and I blush lightly "Love advice." He froze and shut his book before standing up to put it away. I was so nervous that he'd say no. He sighs and sits back down "okay, What is it?" He asks and I smile. 

"Thanks. Um..well there's this guy I started to date recently and I want to know...how to let him know that I love him more than anything?" I ask and he hums "well what's he like?" He asks Be vague! Be vague! I think and nod "well he is smart, kind, generous, has a smile that stops my heart and such entrancing eyes. And his smile, oh his smile, he has this smile that calms me." I say with a loving smile and sigh.

"Hm. Well does he like simple or complex acts of love?" I hum "both. He is simple as am I but he can be complex too." Choromatsu nods "here. Let's go out and shop for this man of yours." He says standing up and I nod "sure." 

So after getting ready we headed out to the store. Choromatsu let me browse around following me as I look for something. Then I halt as I noticed necklace with a key pendant. 

"It's perfect!" I say and walk over to purchase it with Choromatsu close behind. "So he's a jewelry man?" He asks and I nod "only necklaces." I say taking the bag with my purchase inside. "You think he'll like it?" Choromatsu asks and I nod "oh I know he will." I say hugging the bag to my chest. 

Next day

All of us were in the living room relaxing. I spent the time reading with Choromatsu. Everything was fine until Jyushimatsu asked "Where did you get that necklace Karamatsu-niisan?" Everyone looked at him and yeah he was wearing the necklace I bought him. Choromatsu tilted his head with confusion. 

"Oh I got it from y/n. She knew I liked necklaces and I only have that one, So." 

I cringe internally as Choromatsu, being as smart as he is, added two and two together. "Oh. Ohh!" Choromatsu says looking between me and Karamatsu "Karamatsu." I say and he glanced over to see Choromatsu internally freaking out. Karamatsu's eyes widen before he lifts up Choromatsu and rushed out of the room with me following. We rushed upstairs and place him on the couch after closing the door. 

"You. And you. You're together!" I cover Choromatsu's mouth and I nod "Yes. Yes we are." I say "please don't freak out." I say pulling my hand away "oh no why would I freak out. My older brother is dating our little sister." 

"Brother. Keep in mind she is adopted." Karamatsu says and Choromatsu's eye twitched slightly "but you can't just start relationships with her. adopted or not." I spoke up "we didn't just start a relationship. We love each other okay. I'm in love with him." I say hugging Karamatsu. Choromatsu stares at us surprised "She's telling the truth. I love her too." Karamatsu says wrapping his arms around me. 

Choromatsu sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You understand how bad it'll be if you are caught right?" He asks and we nod "that's why we're careful outside and inside the house." I say and he sighs "Okay. Okay. Fine. I guess you aren't doing any harm..So I'll keep silent." Choromatsu smiles slightly and I hug him.

"Thank you Choromatsu-niisan." I say and he hugs me back. "Yeah..no problem y/n." He says messing up my hair. 

He may not have understood the reasoning behind the relationship but he understood his siblings were at their happiest. If them being together was the cause then he would happily keep their love and relationship a secret. For the sake of making them happy.


	44. Let me help you (Ichimatsu x Sister! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm warning

....

"Ichimatsu-niisan! Open this door right now!!" I shout while pounding on the bathroom door. We had been left alone today. Of all days. Ichimatsu locked himself in the bathroom. Now if you didn't know my brother you'd probably leave him alone like he asked. But I couldn't risk that. "Go away y/n! I'm not worth the concern!" I felt tears leave my eyes as I sob softly "Please Ichimatsu..stop this..come out and let me help you." 

"Why do you care? I'm just useless trash..besides you have 5 other brothers who are way better than me." My heart dropped before I yell out "I care because you're my big brother. I need you, all of you, in my life. Even if you don't think so...I care about you Ichimatsu..forget what those people tell you..I care about you a lot." The door opened to reveal a crying Ichimatsu. I glance down at his wrists, bleeding from the two new cuts on his wrists. I frown and pull him into a hug.

"Ichimatsu. I care for all my brothers. You're not trash. You're my older brother and I love you. So please, stop this. I won't even tell anyone about this." I whisper while rubbing his back. He trembled slightly back hugged me back. "I'm..s-sorry I s-shouldn't h-have-" I cut him off by hugging tighter as I cry harder. We just stood there hugging each other for a good few minutes. 

Neither one of us compelled to let go.  
....

I woke up with a start and sat up. That memory was still fresh in my mind. It happened when we were 16 so 9 years ago. I could never forget the look on his face and the struggle he went through and quite honestly still goes through it. The memory scared me to be honest. I turn my head to the left and saw everyone sleeping. With a smile I turn to the right. 

My smile dropped when I only saw Karamatsu sleeping soundly. Ichimatsu was gone. I would have thought he went to use the bathroom but I had that gut feeling. So I rush out of the room and go to the downstairs bathroom. Though on the way I run into Ichimatsu. He looked surprised and a little startled. I pant softly from running and glance at Ichimatsu's wrists. I took hold of his arm and he tried to push my hand off.

"Let me go y/n" I shook my head and push the sleeve up. "Let me see and I'll let you go" I say and finally get the sleeve up. A new bandage was on his arm just above his wrist. It was fresh with blood. I gently unwrap it and he went to pull away. "Stop..I want to see the damage." He shies away and I remove the bandage to see the cuts. I sigh and pull him to the sink. I turn on the faucet and wash the cuts out.

He flinched slightly "sorry..I know it stings." I say and he nods as he bit his lip. "Why did you start again?" I ask and he turned away.

"I have...been having nightmares..nightmares of you and I...you'd be in trouble or something...and no matter how much I tried...the nightmare always ends with getting killed...in front of me." I froze and look up at him. "Ichi.." he sighs shakily, tearing up. "I..I felt so useless..unable to protect you or do..do anything..I..I have had these nightmares for 3 weeks now." I held his face "why didn't you say anything?" He glanced up at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't want to seem weak for letting nightmares affect me like they are."

I sigh and hugged him before I finish washing the cuts and wrap fresh bandages on them. I drop the sleeve back into place and walk him back up to the bedroom. I got between him and Karamatsu. I did this so I could continue to hug him. "We've been over this..Please don't cut...I don't want to lose you." I say holding him tightly. 

He sighs and wraps me in a hug. "I'm sorry...I really try not to..but it's hard.." I nod "it's okay..I get it..but please..for me..don't cut anymore.." I say before hiding my face in his chest. He sighs shakily and hugs me tighter. 

"Okay...for you...I promise not to cut." 

I smile and ease up a little on my grip. "Good..I love you niisan." I say and he hums petting my head.

"y-yeah...love you too y/n" 

I couldn't bare the thought of losing any of my brothers. They mean the world to me. Especially Karamatsu. If I lost them. Any of them.

Life would be so dull and pointless for me.


	45. First Love and Heartbreak (Jyushimatsu x Sister! reader)

I was walking in the hall of my house when I saw Jyushimatsu looking at photo booth pictures. I walk over saying hello and he hid the pictures with a nervous smile.

"H-Hey y/n! I didn't think you were here!" 

I tilt my head before smirking. I knew about his behavior all too well. He was in love. I lean over with a smirk "ooh~ you're in love aren't you niisan?~" I ask and he blushed before going cat eyed "E-Eh! How did you know?" He asks and I laugh softly before sitting down beside him. "You were acting lovestruck when staring at the photo and you just confirmed it." I say and he blushed his mouth forming a line. "Oh..Hm." 

I scoot closer and lean over to try and look at the photo. "Who is she?" I ask as he showed me the photo with a soft smile. "Her name is Homura..I saved her." He says and I glance at him.

"Saved her?" 

That's when he started the story of how they met. How he saved her. I couldn't help but smile and hope that they get together.  
....

So the rest of our brothers found out. I kept my secret to stay quiet but they were snoopy and looked at the photo. So now we were spying on them. I only came along to watch my brothers. I'll tell you what though Homura looked nicer in person. My face softened when Homura laughed at Jyushimatsu's newest trick. The others were shocked that she laughed though. If only they knew.

We followed them and at each spot my heart grew more fond of this possible couple. 

We finally decided to head home back I decided to watch a little longer...until I said screw it and approach them.

"Jyushimatsu-niisan!"

They both turn as I walk over. "Hey y/n!" He greets before hugging me. I pull away and turn to Homura "Hi you must be Homura. I'm Jyushimatsu's sister, y/n." She smiles and nods "nice to meet you." Her voice was so gentle and kind that I smile wider. Jyushimatsu actually let me join them for the last few minutes of their date. It was fun. I got to know Homura more and I noticed my brother's wristband on her wrist making me smile. 

Jyushimatsu said it was time to go but I wanted to stay another minute. He smiled and hugged me. "By the way, I saw you guys." He whispers and I blush slightly embarrassed "Thanks for keeping them back." He whispers before pulling away and leaving with a happy smile and wave to us. I turn to Homura and smile. "If you don't mind I wanted to have your number. I can sense we'll be good friends." I say and she smiles softly. 

"Sure." She says and I pull out my phone to take down her number. I smile and open my arms before hugging her. She gasped softly and I smile "Thanks for making my brother happy." I say and she hugs me back gently as she hums

"y-yeah."

By the time I got home I saw all the brothers "torturing" him for details. I laugh "What is going on here?" I ask and Karamatsu tilts his head back "oh. Hello y/n." I smile "Hey Karamatsu. Why?" I ask and he stood up walking away from them. "Getting answers. Apparently he is going to ask her out tomorrow." Jyushimatsu let out a scream and I peak behind Karamatsu at Jyushimatsu with an amused face trying not to laugh. 

I pull Karamatsu into the hallway, away from the door. "She is so nice. Perfect for Jyushimatsu. I actually got her number, I'll give it to Jyushimatsu if he forgets to ask." I say and he hums "That's so nice of you y/n." He says kissing me softly. I pull away and smile "So I get why the others joined. Why you?" I ask and he chuckles "To be fair if I did nothing they could be suspicious of that..and it is pretty shocking that Jyushimatsu found someone." Another yell came from Jyushimatsu and I smile.

"Yeah, he did so let's not kill him." I say before running to stop the brothers.   
....

I had brought my umbrella with me before we went to watch Jyushimatsu. It was apparently supposed to rain. I was right to as it rained. It rained hard. I watch with the others from a distance as Homura and Jyushimatsu stood on the bridge. I saw Jyushimatsu turn to Homura and I could tell he said it, his head was bowed slightly. 

My heart clenched as I could see shock on Homura's face before she said something.

My heart broke as Homura backs up before running away. 

I suck in a breath as Jyushimatsu drops his head and umbrella. After the shock wore off I ran over to him and held my umbrella over his head while trying to look at him. His eyes glanced to the side and his smile was almost gone. "Oh Jyushimatsu. Come on." I say holding his hand and walking back to the brothers. I simply say

"Chibita's. Now."   
....

I texted Homura as I sat between Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu at Chibita's oden stand tuning out their conversation. I was asking what happened? All she said was I'm so sorry..just don't hate me for running away. Before I could respond they started fighting for whatever reason. I was going to stop it till I heard a whimper from beside me. I turn my head as another whimper came out of Jyushimatsu mouth. 

I saw the pain of a broken heart on his face before he wailed loudly. The brothers and Chibita stop arguing as Jyushimatsu cries loudly. I cover my mouth with tears brimming in my own eyes. He stopped with a whine and I place my phone down to rub his back. That's when something asked if they should ask about Homura. He was silent for a second before telling them the same story I did adding the part about Homura saying they couldn't see each other anymore. Because she was leaving the city to go to her family. 

"Oh Jyushi." I say before hugging him. I was surprised when Osomatsu said for him to go after her and Jyushimatsu turns his head about to say how Homura rejected him but Osomatsu said it was fine and that would be bad to start a relationship right when you're going to move. Jyushimatsu had a look of realization and stood up abruptly before running off. 

They brothers look at each other but before they could leave to follow he slammed his hands on the counter "don't." I froze and was really surprised. Until he mentioned that he didn't have money on him. I stare at him annoyed and he chuckled nervously. I sigh and reach into my purse "just this once." I say before paying for all of us. Chibita shook his head as he took the money. "You idjits better know how are lucky to have such a generous sister." He says and they nod 

"We do!"   
....

I waited for Jyushimatsu to come home as the other fell asleep already. They were exhausted. I could only imagine how Jyushimatsu was doing though. My head perked up when the front door opened. I rush over and saw Jyushimatsu sat on the step taking his shoes off. I slowly walk up and sit beside him. I look at his face and he was crying but he had his smile back. 

"I got to make her smile..one last time."

That struck a cord in my heart as I hug him. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it..I actually have something for you." He hums as I took out a piece of paper with her number written on it. I place it in his hand and his eyes widen. "Y/n?" I smile "I had asked for her number...I thought you'd want it too if you didn't ask for it already." 

He looked at me then his hand. He clenched the paper in his hand and pounced on me, capturing me in a hug. We fell back with a thump but he hugged me tighter. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I felt like I was going to cry again as Jyushimatsu nuzzled his face on mine. I hug him back just as tightly and kiss his forehead.

"No problem Jyushimatsu-niisan." 

That night I slept next to Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu did not mind at all, and he held me tightly, nuzzling my face in his sleep every now and then. Before I went to bed I sent a text to Homura saying everything was fine and that I gave Jyushimatsu her number. She seemed happy as she texted me an okay thank you. I smile softly thinking about everything that happened. 

Jyushimatsu was a happy boy who would always be smiling wide and he keeps smiling.

Acting like everything is okay and nothing is wrong but I know that he's just staying strong. 

For our brothers.

For our parents.

And for me, his only little sister.


	46. Embarrassed (Todomatsu x Sister! reader)

My brothers and I had decided to stop by this café. I had been here before but they hadn't so they were fascinated. Though I was surprised to see Todomatsu behind the counter, working. Though he rushed over and pushed us all outside. I was very confused and even more confused when he bowed to the ground, begging us to leave. 

He actually started banging his head into the pavement till Choromatsu and I stopped him. Choromatsu asked why he was acting like this and he sighed before standing up. "Okay. The truth is." He paused and I tilt my head 

"I'm embarrassed by you guys."

All of us gave strangled gasps and had faces of shock. He continued on and on about why he was embarrassed while arrows were shot at us, yeah arrows I don't know how either, before apologizing saying he wished he didn't have to say that. Choromatsu yelled at him that he shouldn't have while I help pull an arrow out of Karamatsu as he the same for Jyushimatsu. 

Osomatsu spoke saying that he understood and compared the embarrassment to when it would be career day and parents go overboard. I'll agree if it was that kind of embarrassing then I understood as well..until Todomatsu made a worse, more offensive comparison. I felt saddened by this as Ichimatsu clicked his tongue. "Let's just leave." He says but Jyushimatsu argues how we just got here. 

I was about to suggest we leave too until these two girls walked out and were immediately fascinated by the sextuplets. 

That lead to them talking to us. They were really nice but Todomatsu seemed annoyed and tense that they were talking to us. They even complimented my outfit and asked if we had jobs. I nod and raise my hand while the others look at each other nervously. Todomatsu gets the girl to leave before telling us to order and leave. I felt my heart break slightly. Why was he acting like this now? 

I was the only one who ordered properly, except Karamatsu but Todomatsu threw a menu and it made him fall back. I saw blood drip down from his head and freaked out internally. Todomatsu then placed at a table far away from anyone else in the café. I look down and rub my arm while glancing at Karamatsu, who was awake but a little delirious from the hit. I tuned out the world for a bit wondering why Todomatsu thought we were embarrassing.

Did he think..I was embarrassing? 

I shook my head. He wouldn't think I was embarrassing I thought before a cloud bug spray filled my nose and I started to cough aggressively. "Oh. That smell!" I say pinching my nose while coughing. I fan the spray away as my brothers cough as well. Then I heard the girls mention a mixer. I froze. Then they called him Totty. My heart sank. Then they mentioned something about a university or something. My heart shattered.

All of us turned to face Todomatsu and while they moved to purposefully mess with Todomatsu and act insane. I slam my shaky fist on the table with tears brimming. I shook my head with a whiny grunt and run out of the with my hands covering my mouth as I cry. I knew they saw. My brothers had seen me cry and were probably acting up even worse than before as a result. 

I ran home, into my house, almost running into my mom. She looked up at me and I saw her face fill with concern. "Y/n. What happened? Why are you-" I just hug her and hide my face in her shoulder. That's when the phone rang. She carefully maneuvered to the phone while rubbing my back. "hello..oh hello Choromatsu..mmhm She's here..a mixer?...okay I'll try to calm her you boys have fun." She hung up and hugs me softly.

"Now honey. What happened?" She asks lifting my face to look at her. "Todomatsu. That's what happened." I was crushed. Not only did Todomatsu possibly find me embarrassing but there was another reason. A personal reason. I just cry in my mom's arms until I calm down.

When I did calm down the brothers came home for dinner, which I was eating at a slow pace already, and sat down at the table. "I can't believe you guys did that! Stuff like that is why you are embarrassing!" Todomatsu whines. I huff and look down at my bowl which catches their attention. "You find us embarrassing? So you find me embarrassing, right?" I ask and Todomatsu hums 

"A little."

My heart cracked a little more. I continue to stare down. "Really? Why?" I ask and he hums "Well I'll admit that you can be a tad overboard when it comes to affection. It gets embarrassing after a while. Albeit a little annoying." I sigh and look up at him tears in my eyes.

"Are you saying you hate my affection?" 

I say and the others all look at Todomatsu with worried looks. Todomatsu shrugs "Just tone it down a bit and it'll be fine." I narrow my eyes at him, a few tears leaving my eyes.

"you think you're so great." I mumble and now attention was back on me. "Just because you got that job and made acquaintances with those girls...and those girls...why do they call you Totty?" I ask and he hums "I told them they could call me that. Why?" I clenched my hand and broke my chopsticks. 

"Why? Why! WHY?! YOU'RE ASKING WHY!" 

I shout as I stood up. They all looked startled and Todomatsu looked confused as well. He really doesn't remember...does he? "Why are you so angry? It's only a nickname?" He asks and my eyes widen. I took a deep breath and shout

"I NICKNAME THAT I GAVE YOU TODOMATSU!!" 

He stared at me and I heard Osomatsu give a small "ooh." while the others look at me surprised. Todomatsu tilts his head "What?" He asks and I huff "of course you don't remember..I've called you Totty ever since we were 10. I gave that nickname because I played around with shortening your name and came up with Totty...you said it was good and that you loved it...do you seriously not remember?" 

I ask and he shook his head. "I'm not even mad anymore...I was heartbroken to hear that you were embarrassed by me...but now I can't get mad anymore." I say with a sigh and smile "I forgive that you don't remember and you're right..I go a little over board with affection. So from now on I'll limit my affection." I say and Todomatsu went in thought before sighing.

"No. I'm sorry. I get it you're affectionate. It was wrong of me to tell you to tone it down." He says and I smile softly. "Soo I can keep being affectionate?" I ask walking over to him and crouching down. "Yeah.." He says nervously. I smile wide and pounced onto him, hugging him. We fell back to the ground with me laughing and smiling while he groans softly. 

He may have called me embarrassing but at least he apologized once he realized how hurtful it was to say what he did.


	47. Caught 🍋(Karamatsu x Sister! reader) Fluff/Lemon

I was sitting at the living room table reading as Karamatsu leaned against the wall looking in his mirror. The only other brother in the room was Ichimatsu. I noticed Karamatsu glancing at me with a loving look in his eyes. I heard Ichimatsu groan while he stretched and stood up. "I have to feed the cats. I should be back in an hour." He says and goes to leave, petting my head as he walked by. 

He left closing the door behind him before Karamatsu walks over and sat behind me. He pulled the book away and set it on the table before placing the mirror in front of me. He lays his head on my shoulder and smiled "Take a look. What do you see?" He says and I smile "hm. I see our reflections. I see your smile." I say and he smiles. "You want to know what I see?" He asks and I hum "What?" I ask and he caresses my cheek 

"I see a beautiful lady with gorgeous eyes and a smile to match. Your beauty is so extravagant that I've no doubt that the heavens are missing an angel." I blush and sigh softly. He knows I love those lines of his. So he smiled and continued.

"I have spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." I swoon softly as he kissed my cheek before setting the mirror down and turning my head towards him. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." I blush and nod before he leaned in to kiss me. He pulled away and kissed my temple. "You are the reason that men fall in love." He coos and I blush "If you were a tear drop I would never cry for fear of losing you." I shot back and saw him blush but smirk. "I think the gaps between my fingers were meant for yours." He says taking my hand in his. 

"My heart forgets to beat the moment I see you." I say with a smile. This continued for a while before he smiles and purrs "I can't stop thinking about kissing your soft lips and running my hands through your hair~" before kissing me and threading his free hand in my hair. 

I moan softly and place my hands on his thighs. He pulls back and kissed my neck while reaching his hands up to cup my breasts. I hum softly as he fondled the mounds gently, running his thumbs over my nipples. I blush as my nipples perk up through my shirt. "No bra today huh?" I nod and whine as he pinched the hardened buds. 

"Hmm. I wonder." He mumbled before undoing my pants and pushing a hand into my pants. I bite my lip and lean back against him. "Ah. So you aren't wearing anything down below. Why is that?" He leaned up to my ear "My. Honey.~" he purrs before cupping my pussy. "I just didn't feel like it." I say with a blush before gasping as he stroked his fingers between my folds.

"Don't lie to me darling~"

I gulp and nod "okay..I did it on purpose." I say and he hums while moving to rub my clit. "Oh? Had you hoped it would lead to this?" He asks and I nod shyly "I..I've been craving you...sexually..for about 2 weeks now..I couldn't take it anymore." He hums and kissed me before thrusting two of his fingers into my wet core. I moan into the kiss and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. 

My blush increased as his tongue rolled over and pushed on mine. I grip his hips softly and grind into his hand. His free hand trailing up my hoodie to grope my breast. I buck my hips as his fingers move inside me. "Oh~ Karamatsu~ you're making me wet~" I moan softly and he hums with a blush before moving other hand down to rub my clit as he pumps his fingers.

"ooh~ Karamatsu~ I think I'm gonna-ah~ I'm gonna..I'm gonna.." he moved to whisper in my ear "if you're gonna cum go ahead and release your juices onto my fingers~" he bit my ear and I whine softly as I lean more onto Karamatsu with an arched back as I came. I was panting softly as he pulled his hands back and lays me onto the table. He leaned over me and held my hands before I felt him grind up against me.

He moaned softly resting his head on my shoulder as he grinds against me. I moan softly and gasp as he started humping me with moans and groans leaving his mouth. My stomach was bubbling with pleasure and all he was doing was dry humping me. Then he moaned loudly and I felt his hips stutter against me. He let out a gasp and a whimper.

"I'm S-Sorry..I c-came." 

I reach behind me and lay my hand on his hip. "I-It's okay. Y-You just l-lost c-control for a second. It can happen." I say and roll my hips back against him. "You're still hard Karamatsu~" I glance up at him and he blushed "Karamatsu?" He hums and I push down my pants to reveal my dripping core. I saw his blush as I wiggle my hips. He chuckled softly before he ran his hands along my ass and hips.

"You want me to you give an Australian kiss?" 

I tilt my head and he smirks "It's like a French kiss, but.." he trailed off before pushing his tongue into my pussy. I moan loudly "Oh yes, Karamatsu~" I keen out and he chuckled before pushing his tongue deeper, lapping at my inner walls. I grip at the table and flinch as he curls his tongue up, grazing my g-spot. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him. I needed him. 

"K-Karamatsu~"

He hums making me whine. "Please...more" I glance behind me as he pulled away panting softly. "I want you inside me Karamatsu." I say with a lustful slur. He blushed and wiped his mouth "okay." He says softly before removing his hoodie. I blush as I watch him unbuckle his belt and pull his pants off. I bit my lip at the sight of his restrained erection. He then pushed off his underwear and I suck in a breath when his dick sprung up. 

He's so..so big. I thought before gulping and reaching my hands behind me to spread my pussy. He sucked in a breath and lined himself up to my throbbing core. I flinch a little as he pushed, pausing when the tip entered me. He moved to hold my hands and placing them beside my head before pushing in all the way. I yelp at the small twinge of pain.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" 

I hum and sigh "yeah..only a little." I say feeling something drip from my pussy. I laugh softly internally as I knew it was blood that I felt. He must have really stretched me. Doesn't help that we're both virgins so me bleeding a little was inevitable. I hear Karamatsu sigh shakily as he rolled his hips into mine. "I'm gonna start moving." He says and I nod squeezing his hands. 

"Okay. Just be gentle."

He hums and starts to thrust slow and steady, being very gentle like I asked. I pant softly and moan as he moved slowly, which after a few minutes wasn't enough now. "F-Faster Karamatsu~" I whine and he chuckles before speeding up tenfold. I gasp in surprise and moan out.

"Oh!~ K-Karamatsu!~"

I glance back at him and saw his smirk "heh. You look so sexy calling my name like that~" he purrs as he moves his hands to remove my hoodie. Which thank god because I was hot and sweating like crazy. He held my hips, squeezing them gently as he gave a hard thrust into me. I gave an airy moan and whine. 

"Oh! Fuck me harder!~"

He gripped my hips and plunged deep into me. I threw my head back with a loud wail of a moan. He moaned and continued to thrust roughly. I was a moaning mess as he threw away being gentle with me. "Oh~ Karamatsu!~ I c-can f-feel you so d-deep inside me!~" I moan as look at him my tongue lolled out and my eyes lidded. He went wide eyed before placing his hands down beside my head and thrusting deeper. 

I threw my head back and tremble as drool falls from my mouth. He chuckled and lays on me turning my head and kissing me. He pulled away to kiss my neck while I keen in pleasure. "Oh!~ Karamatsu!~ I'm g-gonna cum!~" he moans softly "wait a moment~ I'm so close~ Ha!~ W-Would you allow m-me to c-cum inside~" he says and I whine 

"Y-Yes!~ But I c-can't hold b-back!~" he sighs shakily and flipped me onto my back. "T-Try your best t-too d-darling. I'm really close~" he says while holding my waist and continuing to go harder. I bit my lip with a whine and turn my head to my right. I froze for a second before turning back to Karamatsu. "W-Wait K-Karamatsu Sto-Ah!~" I threw my head back. A moan cutting off my attempt to stop him. He hit my g-spot. 

My moans became more erratic and my voice almost unintelligible. "K-Kara-Ah!~ W-Wait!" He bit his lip and groans softly "I c-can't~ my h-hips c-can't stop moving!~ F-Fuck, I'm g-gonna cum!~" He cries out before slamming his lips onto mine. I moan into his mouth as my back arched and I gripped the table edge as I came. My walls clamped down on him causing him to moan into my mouth before he came inside me. I shudder and whine softly. 

He pulled out of me before pulling back from the kiss. I cover my face with my hands "I'm gonna die right now.." I say as a blush of embarrassment covers my face. "Why?" I look up at through the gaps of my fingers. I shyly nudge my head to the right as well as weakly point in that direction. I watch him glance over and he froze. "Oh.." was all he could say while my thoughts were screaming.

We were caught! We were caught by our own brothers!

By the looks on their faces, I can't tell if they are disgusted or just shocked.


	48. From the brothers view (Karamatsu x Sister! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is just the brother’s view of the previous chapter’s events

-Jyushimatsu's POV-

I had finished practice early and decided to head home. When I entered the house I didn't give my usual declaration because I was tired. I sat down to take my shoes off and heard whispering voices. I glance at the shoes that remained and saw they belonged to y/n and Karamatsu. What are they whispering about? I thought as I got up and curiously walk over. 

I slid the door open a crack and quietly take a look. I saw Karamatsu hugging y/n from behind and nuzzling into her neck. 

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

I tilt my head confused and cover my mouth in shock when he kissed her. They kept flirting with each other once he pulled away. Then he kissed her again while running a hand through her hair. What are they doing? No I know what they're doing so better question; why? 

My eyes widen when Karamatsu gropes her yet y/n didn't pull away. She welcomed it. I shouldn't be watching this!...so why am I not doing or saying anything? Is it because of the shock? I glance down it's not because I'm turned on or anything, so why? 

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a gasp from y/n and Karamatsu's voice saying "Don't lie to me darling~" I look up and blush lightly when I saw Karamatsu with his hand in her pants. I gulp nervously while watching the erotic scene unfold. 

My blush increased when y/n moaned "ooh~ Karamatsu~ I think I'm gonna-ah~ I'm gonna..I'm gonna.." Karamatsu moved to whisper in her ear. I don't know what he said but she whined and arched her back. I suddenly had this gut feeling to go outside. So I did but caught a glimpse of Karamatsu laying y/n on the table before grinding up on her ass. 

I left the house and ended up seeing my brothers, who were walking home. I rush over and greet them with a wide, but nervous, smile. "Hey niisans! Hey Todomatsu!" I greet and they say hello back before walking around me to head home. I walk with them "Hey how about the 5 of us go to Chibita's for a bit!" I suggest and they look at me. 

"Maybe later Jyushimatsu. We're pretty tired." Osomatsu says and Todomatsu hums "we can go after we relax for a bit." They continue walking while Choromatsu stays back with me. "What's wrong? You seem very tense." He asks and I laugh nervously "yeah..it's um..well y/n and Karamatsu. I'm trying to stop them from entering the house." I made my explanation as vague as possible. Maybe he would just assume they're fighting. Though I saw Choromatsu's eyes widen slightly "what were they doing? What did you see? Be honest." He asks in a serious tone and I was surprised a little. 

"...I saw them kissing and stuff..then it escalated...they apparently are intending to..um" I trail off and Choromatsu pales. "Okay...I think I have an idea..if we are lucky it'll work." I tilt my head and he cleared his throat. "Guys?" The others stop and turn to look at us. "Jyushimatsu says that y/n was tired and fell asleep in the living room." They nod "we'll have to be quiet then." Ichimatsu says turning to the pathway of our home. 

"Or we could go somewhere for a bit so we don't accidentally wake her." Choromatsu suggests a little nervous. "We don't have to that we'll just keep our voices down and let her rest." Osomatsu says as the three of them walk up to the door. "Well, we shouldn't risk waking her. Let's just" I was cut off by Todomatsu "Are you guys okay?" He asks and we nod with nervous smiles. 

"Are you sure? You guys are acting weird?" Osomatsu asks and we nod again. He shrugs and opens the door. Right as we step in there was a small yelp from the living room. Choromatsu and I looked at each other with knowing looks while the others look confused. Of course Osomatsu was the one who went up to the living room door and slid it open a little then I had and visible froze. Todomatsu looked he was going to ask what was wrong but something cut him off.

"Oh!~ K-Karamatsu!~"

The voice could easily be recognized as y/n's voice. The rest of us silently moved to see what caused it. Everyone's eyes widened, even mine and Choromatsu's, as we saw y/n bent over the table with Karamatsu fucking her. I advert my eyes and heard Ichimatsu mumble "Tch. Ew." while the other two just stare in shock like I was when I saw them kissing. This was more shocking. I could tell that their thoughts were going wild because of the situation.

What should we do? That's what they were thinking and, well, what could we do in this situation? It was a shocking situation that we didn't know how deal with.

Y/n then threw her head back with an almost silent moan. Karamatsu chuckled before laying his body on hers, turning her head to kiss her. "Oh!~ Karamatsu!~ I'm g-gonna cum!~" I glance at Choromatsu with wide eyes and he was adverting his eyes as well. Actually the only ones not adverting their eyes was Osomatsu and Ichimatsu. 

"wait a moment~ I'm so close~ Ha!~ W-Would you allow m-me to c-cum inside~" he says and she whined "Y-Yes!~ But I c-can't hold b-back!~" I glance up for a second to see him flip her onto her back. "T-Try your best t-too d-darling. I'm really close~"

Then she turned her head towards. I tense up and she froze before turning back to Karamatsu while I again looked away. 

"W-Wait K-Karamatsu Sto-Ah!~" She threw her head back with a moan cutting off her attempt to stop him. "K-Kara-Ah!~ W-Wait!" He groaned softly "I c-can't~ my h-hips c-can't stop moving!~ F-Fuck, I'm g-gonna cum!~" He cried out before kissing her roughly. She let out a muffled moan as her back arched and she gripped the table edge. A little bit later she shudders with a soft whine. 

I cover my face with my hands and heard Karamatsu's voice filled with fear as all he said was

"Oh.."

I saw Osomatsu's face contort to his serious face as he crossed his arms.

"You two have some serious explaining to do. Now.”


	49. Explanation and Feelings (Karamatsu x Sister! reader)

"Well. Explain yourselves." Osomatsu says as Karamatsu and I were sitting on our knees in front of our brothers. I had my hoodie and underwear back on while Karamatsu had only his bottoms on. I look up and gulp "it's my fault." I say and Osomatsu looked at me. Keep in mind he had on his serious, emotionless face. "Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. I nod "I'm the reason we are together to begin with...because I couldn't lie about my feelings anymore." 

Todomatsu hums "So you're dating then? How long has that been going on?" He asks and I shy away "..for a year. You were never suspicious because my usual affection and behavior for her didn't really change..we would just act more like a couple when we were alone." Karamatsu answers for me and Todomatsu hums with a nod. "Does anyone else know?" Jyushimatsu asks and I nod 

"Our parents. They were surprisingly okay with it." I say and he nods. Osomatsu sighs before smiling. "You know what? I can't be mad." He says causing Karamatsu and I look up at him surprised. "What? Really?" I ask and Osomatsu nods

"yeah, for some reason I'm not really mad...I'm not even surprised actually. Y/n, you were always around Karamatsu 24/7, still are, and you always have a smile on your face when you're around him. As for you Karamatsu, well I could see why you'd like her." He explained "what do you guys think?" Todomatsu shrugs

"it's fine with me..I just wish I hadn't walked into that situation." They all nod at that statement making the both of us blush. "You know that I'm fine with it." Choromatsu says with that triangular smile and I nod. Jyushimatsu agreed and Ichimatsu stayed silent for a second before nodding "it's fine with me." Ichimatsu says in that tired tone.

"Maybe you should've just told us to begin with." Todomatsu says with a small laugh. I blush and laugh shyly before hugging Karamatsu's arm. "Yeah..I guess we should have." I say softly and snuggle up to Karamatsu. Who in a way was still my brother but I preferred to think of him as my boyfriend now. I was happy that we could act affectionate even if our family was home. 

"Hey how about we go to Chibita's!" Jyushimatsu suggests and everyone nods. "Let's wait for this two to change." Osomatsu says and we nod with blush on our faces. So we quickly changed into fresh clothes and all of us head out for something to eat.   
....

-3rd person-

It was midnight and the matsuno family was asleep. Well except one of the brothers. He was awake and sitting up staring at the sleeping couple. A couple whose love made him sick with jealousy. Not because Karamatsu was the first to have a relationship. No. It was because Karamatsu had chosen to date y/n. 

He cared a lot about her. He loved her. He chose to wait before saying anything and now he regrets not confessing to y/n. He lost the girl he loved and cared about to his brother. To Karamatsu. It was him he was jealous of.

It was Karamatsu who got to have a happy relationship with y/n.

Karamatsu was hers and y/n was his. 

The brother got up and left the room with a huff. He went downstairs to look in the mirror. "Why...Why did I wait..now I'll never...I'll never.." He says before groaning and punching the wall. "Damn it." He muttered shakily before placing his back against the wall and sliding down into a sitting fetal position, crying into his folded arms. 

He stopped for a second "n-no...maybe if I" he trailed off and nods

"I'll tell her. Even if she is with him now. I'll tell her how I feel." He says with a small, almost hopeful, smile. 

Deep down he had hopes that if he told y/n and showed he could be better.

Then maybe, just maybe

Y/n could become his instead.


	50. I'm so sorry (Karamatsu x Sister! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major feels warning and dark themes

I was singing to just a dream by sam tsui and christina grimmie while I clean up the living room, Karamatsu had gone out earlier along with most of my brothers, minus one who stayed. The song was so beautiful yet so sad if you New the true meaning of the lyrics. 

When I finished I was startled by a small chuckle from behind me. I turn around startled but smile "You still have a beautiful voice y/n." I smile and laugh softly "And you still manage to scare me, don't you?" I pause and smirk at my brother. 

"Ichimatsu-niisan."

He gave me a tired smile but sighed "y/n..can I ask you something?" I nod and place the duster down. "What is it?" He glanced at the floor "how much do you care about us? Your brothers?" He asked and I hum in thought "well you guys mean the world to me." I say with a smile and he smiles softly before walking over to me. "And how much do you love us?" 

"More than anything. You're my family. I'd give my life for any of you and our parents." He looked up at me and I saw hesitation in his eyes as he sighs. "How about Karamatsu? How much do you care about him? How much do you love him?" I tilt my head and blush "well he's a different case. I love him so much and he loves me just as much. We care so much about each other." I watch him take a deep breath. 

"What about me? Do you care about me? Do you..love..me?" 

I smile and nod "of course I do. You're my brother and a pretty good one if I do say so myself." I saw sadness in his eyes before he shook his head saying "no." before hiding his face in his hands. Now I was concerned. "Ichimatsu What's wro-" 

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!!" 

I flinch and my smile drops "w-what?" He drops his hands and sucks in a breath. "I've loved you ever since we were little. You were the only girl besides mom who was nice to me and wasn't scared to talk to me...you are kind, beautiful, caring...I couldn't help loving you..I still do." I look around before focusing on him again. "Ichi..I.." I sigh and rub my arm

"I'm with Karamatsu now...So I can't return those feelings." I say "I..I should go..I'm sorry." I say and leave the room. I went outside and sat on the bench, my head in hands as I cry softly. The look on his face..why tell me now...why now? I lift my head but keep my hands over my mouth as I sob. When I heard a loud crash inside I felt more tears fall down my face. 

Lord help me...What am I supposed to do?  
....

It was lunch now and I hadn't told Karamatsu what happened. I also didn't want to pretend what happened didn't. So I decided that after lunch I would have a talk with Ichimatsu. "Y/n" I look up at Karamatsu with a hum "You're spacing out darling. You okay?" He asks and I nod "just thinking." I say and he smiles before kissing my temple. 

I noticed Ichimatsu stare at Karamatsu with annoyance, I think, in his eyes before looking at me. I glance away and look down as I ate the rest of my food. Please. Just don't let him be angry when I talk with him later. I thought while listening to my other brothers chat with each other. 

After lunch and the small talk with Ichimatsu we all relaxed in the living room until we had to go to the bath house. Which was a decent wait. I was laying back against Karamatsu's chest as I look up pictures of dogs and cats on my phone. "Hey look at this cutie." I say showing Karamatsu a picture of a malamute puppy. "Aww. She is a cutie. Though you are cuter. My little cutie." He says before kissing my cheek. 

"Aw that's sweet Karamatsu. But you're cuter." I say teasingly and he gasps "No. you are." That lead into us dishing back reasons for the other being cute until we were stopped. 

"We get it. You guys think each other are cute. Just shut up about it already." 

Everyone went silent and I glance over at Ichimatsu with a sigh. "Something the matter Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu asks and Ichimatsu chuckled "oh nothing. It's a wonder how she isn't annoyed by you." He says and I saw Karamatsu's face drop. "Ichim-" I was cut off by Karamatsu.

"What do you mean Ichimatsu?"

Ichimatsu raised an eyebrow "well for one, you over do it with the compliments don't you think?" I was gonna speak up again but Karamatsu beat me to it "No. I do not. She finds it sweet." I smile and Ichimatsu rolled his eyes before standing up. "Two, the fact that you aren't assertive. Do you really think that it's good for her if you aren't more assertive?" Karamatsu narrows his eyes slightly 

"No and I can be assertive I just don't show it." Ichimatsu scoffs "Yeah right, can you even protect her properly?" I could feel Karamatsu getting ticked off. "Yeah. I can." Ichimatsu smirked and crossed his arms "You don't deserve her. I could protect her way better than you could." He mumbled the last part and Karamatsu narrowed his eyes into a small but sharp glare.

"What was that? Do say it again, brother."

Don't do it Ichimatsu..you'll regret it if you say it. I thought as I saw Karamatsu clench his hands into fists. He was pissed. 

"I just saying that maybe I should be the one with her. Since I could actually protect her." 

Karamatsu stood up abruptly and lunged at Ichimatsu while I stood up with a scream. Ichimatsu kicked Karamatsu off and they both quickly stood up. Though Karamatsu acted quickly and punched him. I watch in horror as they fought while the others did the same. I was so scared for them. I loved and cared for both of them, Karamatsu was just a different case when it came down to it. I was so scared that I did something that in the long run was a bad idea. 

I ran up to try and break their fight up. 

I try to push them apart telling them to stop but Ichimatsu pushed me back. Harder than he meant to. 

I fell back and sharp pain ripples from the back of my head. I fell to the ground with a loud whimper, shaking slightly while holding the lower back of my head. I felt dizzy and faintly heard screams to call an ambulance and yells of my name. Even with my blurry vision I saw Karamatsu as he held me saying something. I lift my hand off my head to hold his hand while also placing it in my blurry line of sight. Blood. My hand was covered in blood. I felt my eyes roll back before I passed out.   
....

Before that accident  
-Karamatsu's POV-

I don't know why my brother was acting like this but he had made me pissed. I gripped and pulled his hair as he clawed my face. I heard a loud "stop" and noticed y/n had ran over to push us apart. Ichimatsu pushes her back and I heard a loud bang followed by the screams of the others. Ichimatsu and I stop to look as Choromatsu yelled for Todomatsu to call an ambulance. I froze with wide eyes as I let Ichimatsu go.

"Oh my god. Y/n! No!" I yell and rush over to hold her in my arms the best I could, she had started to go limp. When she fell back the back of her head slammed into the table. Leaving behind a deep gash on the lower back of her head. "Please stay awake. You'll be okay. You'll be okay. Just please..please stay strong." She hissed in pain and held out her hand that was over her wound. 

My stomach churns and I felt sick when I saw the blood. I held her hand before I saw her eyes roll back and she passed out. Luckily Todomatsu called the ambulance and they weren't far from us. I look down at y/n and held her close as I cry out for her to stay alive. 

When the paramedics arrived I couldn't bare the sight of them placing that oxygen mask on her. I knew that meant she either had trouble breathing or wasn't breathing at all. Because there was 6 of us we just drove behind the ambulance, following them to the hospital. As Choromatsu drove my heart pounded against my chest and I felt really sick. Like really sick. I cover my mouth but that did nothing as I threw up all over the car's floor.

"S-Sorry C-Choromatsu" I apologized as I pant and heave. Choromatsu crinkles his nose but sighs

"it's fine. It was just an accident. Don't apologize."

Once we got there they hurried y/n in and we had to stay in the waiting area. It was silent. Until someone decided to speak "Karamatsu?" I hum in uncaring tone "I'm sorry. I did-" "shut up." Was all I said before it went silent again. The others left to either talk with the front desk(Choromatsu), call our parents(Todomatsu), or just left to clear their head from what just happened(Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu). 

Leaving me and Ichimatsu.

I was silent and anytime he tried to talk I glared at him. Until eventually he just stopped trying. Or so I thought. He mumbled so I hum "what?" I ask bitterly and he looked down. 

"I was jealous." 

I glance at him but kept my glare.

"I..I loved her when we were kids and I still did when we became 25..I told myself to wait before telling her...Then that night....I turned over...to see you were kissing her." 

My gaze softened slightly.

"I..I was shattered..not only had I missed the chance to confess...I lost her to you...though you were so much better than me. Your personality, your attitude towards others, your clothes, heh even though we share the same face..your face somehow manages to look better than mine....and your a way better brother." 

I turn to look at him but he kept his head down. I saw that he was shaking though. 

"I mean...I push people away, I don't listen nor talk to people, and I'm always somewhat glaring at people...I hated myself for it..when I was 16 I would cut because I was being called trash and getting labeled as a terrible older brother...but when I saw you and her kissing..it broke my heart....my fragile heart...that I went back to cutting. One time she caught me."

"She told about that but you said it was nightmares of her dying." I say letting my eyes return to their normal state. 

"That's a half lie. I would have those nightmares but they would never make me cut...no that heartbreak is what did it" I watch him fiddle with his hoodie sleeve and catch a glimpse of the new bandage on his wrist, my eyes softened again.

"I attempted to kill myself." 

My head snapped up with my eyes widened. "What? When?...Why?" I ask softly trying not to freak out with this new information. He sighed shakily and leaned forward placing his head in his hands.

"This morning."

My blood ran cold as I glance at his wrist. I had gripped his wrist at one point when we fought....no wonder why he flinched. 

"I had told y/n I loved her...I don't know why or what I expected but...I guess her rejection was to much...so after punching a wall or something, I don't remember what,...I ran into the bathroom and well.." he pulled his sleeve down a bit "you know...but I couldn't do it..I managed to cut myself...but I couldn't kill myself in that moment and I don't know why...maybe a part me saying how devastated she would be.." He dropped his sleeve and placed a hand over his mouth.

"...Then I started that fight..I don't know what I was thinking or why I said that..I'm sorry for all I did...what I said..I'm sorry.." he looked up and I finally saw his eyes. They looked so emotionally drained with tears falling from them. "I didn't mean it..I didn't mean...I didn't mean to hurt her" he gave a small wail before crying into his hands

"I'm sorry Karamatsu-niisan..I'm so sorry." 

He kept saying that. Saying I'm so sorry repeatedly until I took him by the shoulders and had him face me. He looked startled. "I'm sorry too..I didn't know how much you were suffering from all this..how I didn't know is beyond me...so I'm sorry...you're my little brother I should have known something was wrong."

He shut his eyes and shook his head before hugging me tightly. He cried out into my shoulder and when the shock wore off I hugged him back, gently rubbing his back. It was around this time that the rest of our brothers had came back and our parents arrived. 

I just gave them a face that read "Ichimatsu is in a lot of pain. leave him be." 

When we were finally able to see y/n we wasted no time and went to her room. She was awake with a bandage around the wound. She looked over and smiled "hey. Looks like I'm okay." I smile and walk over to hug her before pecking her lips.

"I'm so happy you're okay."  
....

-your POV-

I smile and nod "Me too. They said I was lucky. That if the cut and been deeper it could have damaged my spinal cord." I say and everyone looked surprised but then relieved. I saw Ichimatsu glancing away and I look at Karamatsu. He leans over to whisper in my ear "he wants to apologize but doesn't know how to do it." I hum and turn to Ichimatsu.

"Ichimatsu-niisan?"

He flinched and looked up at me. I wave him over "come here." He nervously walked over and I smile softly before pulling him down into a hug. He tensed up but slowly wrapped his arms around me. "I'm really sorry y/n. I" "sh~ it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself...I forgive you." I cut him off and he pushed his face into my shoulder. 

I pull away and smile before wiping his tears. "You know there's this girl at work. I could introduce you." I say and he smiles "how do you know we'll get along?" I smile "because she is so similar to you..I can call her if you want." I suggest and he hums with a nod. I smile and grab my phone off the table beside me. I called her number and it rang but was picked up quickly. I smile when she says hello.

"Hey Ichiko. Remember my older brother Ichimatsu?"

"Well you mention him a lot heh, but yeah. Why?"

I glance at Ichimatsu "he wants to talk with you." She agreed and I hand over the phone gesturing for him to go outside the room. He nods and takes the phone giving a tired hello before leaving the room. 

I smile and turn to see Karamatsu smiling. "That was very nice of you." He says hugging me and the others approach me. "How do you know she'll like Ichimatsu?" Osomatsu asks and I smile "whenever I would talk about you guys, she'd always ask about him. So yeah I think they will get along." I say and kiss Karamatsu's cheek. I pull back and with a smile I say

"Plus, that boy needs some serious love."

Karamatsu smiles and kissed me softly. "Right you are my dear." Karamatsu says turning towards the door with a soft smile.

"Right you are."

Like y/n had predicted Ichimatsu got along well with Ichiko. Ichimatsu was actually happy to be around her and even started falling for her. Within a few weeks they were dating. 

Since that day, when the phone call was made, Ichimatsu has been a lot happier and was eternally grateful towards y/n and Karamatsu.


	51. He needs help (Depressed! Ichimatsu x reader)

I was walking home from work with a smile on my face. I had just been paid today and noticed a raise in my pay. When I asked my boss if it was a mistake and she said it wasn't, that I deserved it. So I was walking with a skip in my step to The Matsuno household. I was going to take them out to dinner to celebrate. My treat of course. 

As I was walking I saw Ichimatsu standing at the crosswalk, glancing around. I wave but he seemed distracted by his thoughts. "I'll just say hi when crossing." I say to myself as I stop at the curb. That's when I saw him step off the curb and I noticed a semi truck driving towards him. He just stopped and turned to stare at the oncoming truck. 

I suck in a breath and ran up to push him out of the way. 

"Ichimatsu!" I yell before jumping to push him out of the way. He let out a grunt as we fell back onto the curb, the truck driving past. I was panting from the slight adrenaline rush and shock of what happened. We both sat up and Ichimatsu stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Why did you do that?" He asks "you could have died." He sighs and glances away 

"That was the point."

I look at him in shock. "What? You wanted to get hit. Why?" I ask and he sighs but doesn't answer. I stand up and pull him to his feet. "Ichimatsu..Why were you trying to get hit by a truck?" I ask but deep down I kind of knew why. "To put it simply, I want to die." My eyes widened and I sigh. "Come on ichi. Let's get you home." I say taking his home and walking him home.

When I got him home I pull his brothers to the side while keeping my eyes on Ichimatsu. "What's up y/n?" Osomatsu asks and I look at them with worry on my face. "I think..no I know Ichimatsu is depressed." I say and they look at each other. "Depressed? Really?" Choromatsu asks and I nod "he tried to..wait did you guys not know?" I ask and they shrug "he would sit alone a lot and was a bit of a loner but we didn't think he was depressed." 

I sigh and hum. I would understand if they didn't notice if Ichimatsu was usually happy and hid his depression. However, that's not Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu always sits in the corner and distances himself from others. He is reserved and almost never talks about his feelings. So how they didn't know he had depression I have no idea. Maybe they just didn't think it was a big deal.   
....

I was walking to the matsuno house to check on Ichimatsu. Most times he was fine and we would talk. Though on two occasions I found him trying to kill himself again. One was him trying to hang himself, the other time he tried to overdose. When I walked in I scan the living room. I saw only 5 brothers and immediately panic.

"Where is Ichimatsu?!" 

"He went to the bathroom." Karamatsu says and I stare at them. "And you let him go alone!" I yell before running to the bathroom. I knock on the door "Ichimatsu! You okay?" I ask hoping he wasn't attempting again. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." He says but I could hear the break in his voice. "Ichimatsu. Please don't do this. People would miss you." I say 

"No they wouldn't."

"Yes they would. They would miss you...I would miss you." I say placing my forehead on the door. "Ichimatsu...I can't loose a friend like this...please come out..your brothers may not care but I do.." I pull my head back as the door open a little. He peaks out "why do you care?" He asks and I smile "come out and I'll show you why." 

He glanced down and opened the door. I hug him and snuggle up to his chest before looking up at him. I reach up and held his face. I gently pull him down into a small kiss. I pull away with a smile and he had a small blush on his face. "I know it will take a lot of work but I can and will help you get better." 

I smile and kiss his cheek "and the reason why is because I love you." I say and he glanced away "how do you...why do you love me of all people." I smile and kiss him softly. "I just do. I love everything about you. That's why I want to help you since your brothers don't seem to notice...I still don't understand how they didn't know." I say with a smile and hug him tightly, pushing my face into his chest. I smile as he hugged me back with a heavy shaky sigh.

This boy needs help and some love.

Luckily, he has me and I can provide both.


	52. Oh dear (Karamatsu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I need to warn about this but in this story Karamatsu gets high

I was at home relaxing when I had gotten a call from Todomatsu. "Hello Totty. What's up?" I greet as I surf through channels on TV "um we have a situation at home..Karamatsu is acting weird." I quirk an eyebrow already turning of the TV and grabbing my jacket. "Oh what's wrong? What is he doing?" I ask as I exit my home. "Well..it's hard to explain..just come over."

"Already on my way." I say and hung up as I walk to their home. You see Karamatsu was my boyfriend of 2 years and I was used to him acting strange and stuff but Todomatsu sounded concerned. So I rushed to the house where I was let in by Choromatsu and Osomatsu. "So do you guys know what's wrong with him?" I ask and they shrug "I have my suspicions..but it'll be surprising if it's the reason." Choromatsu says before leading me to their bedroom. 

I saw the youngest three looking at him in confusion and slight concern as he laid face down on the couch. I held back a laugh before walking into the room. All three step back and I shook his shoulder gently "Karamatsu you okay?" I ask and he gave a tired drawn out groan before pushing himself to sit up. When he turned to look at me I covered my mouth in shock. 

His eyes were red and lidded. 

I stare at him in disbelief as he reached his hands out to try hold my face but his coordination was off so I just held his hands. "Heyyy y/n. What are youu doing here?" He had this all to familiar dazed drawl in his voice. 

"Karamatsu...are you high?"

He laughs in almost a drunken way but he was under the influence of something way different than alcohol. "Nooo, I swear I'm not." He says and I raise an eyebrow. I step away and cross my arms "then stand up and walk." I say knowing that if he was high his muscles are going to be to relaxed to walk properly. 

And I was right because when he stood up he fell right on his face. I heard one of his brothers laugh. "Okay, maybe I am a little." He says before sitting himself up and leaned against the couch with that doped up smile. "You're more than just a little." I say with a smirk and he laughs "eh I don't give a fuuck." I shot his brothers a look and gesture for them to leave. They nod with amusement on their faces before they went downstairs.

I pull Karamatsu up and walk to the bathroom. Luckily I knew some ways to sober him up. He was poking my face and accidentally poked my eye. I flinch slightly and he chuckled. "Sorrry" I sigh and smile as I push the bathroom door open. I place him under the shower head. "Sorry about this Karamatsu." I say before setting the water to cold and turning on the shower. 

He yelps and jumps away from the cold water. "What the fuck! That's cold!" I sigh and walk over to him with a towel. I crouch down and dry his hair off. "Sorry. You still seem high but the water seemed to work a little." I say as I dry him off. "Let's try a different way." I say taking his hand and helping him. 

So we tried other methods to sober him up. I had him eat something, drink a lot of water, letting him sleep but he was restless, and I had him try to focus on breathing. Now I was trying to think of a different way while sitting with the brothers. "I am out of ideas." I say with a whine "there isn't any other methods?" Osomatsu asks glancing at Karamatsu who was looking at his mirror like he'd never seen it before. 

I think a for a bit and realize there was one thing. When I was looking this stuff up I had come across it but I kept it at a last resort if he still hadn't sobered up. I sigh and groan "there is one other method." I say and they look at me. "What is it!" Jyushimatsu asks and I blush. "Well...as I was looking up other possible ways to sober him..I came across something that said.." I mumble the last part 

"Hm? What?" Todomatsu asks and I whine "the other way to help is to.." I mumble again. "Y/n stop mumbling and just say it. What is the other method?" Choromatsu asks and I sigh.

"The article said that another method that could help...is having sex because it gets the heart pumping which gets the blood flowing and that helps move the THC out of your system." 

I say while blushing heavily and the brothers look at each other surprised. Ichimatsu stood up "well we should probably leave then." He says before leaving, pulling Jyushimatsu along. "Yeah he's right." Choromatsu says before leaving with the other two. Osomatsu actually gave a thumbs up before he closed the door and left. I blush and glance at Karamatsu who was glancing around the room. It's not like I had a problem with doing this because we have had sex before but not when one of us were under the influence. 

We've never even had drunken sex.

I got up with a sigh and walk over to him. He looks at me with a dopey smile. I blush and lean in to kiss him. He hums and loosely wraps his arms around my neck. I blush as his tongue lazily runs along my bottom lip. I tilt my head and open my mouth. I hum as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. His hands went to the back of my head before he deepened the kiss. I gasp and tap his shoulders. I couldn't breathe. 

He pushed me to lay down and finally pulled away. I blush at the small strand of saliva that connected between our lips. He moved to sloppily kiss and lick my neck. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. How is he more eager now that he's under the influence? I thought and bit my lip as he sucked my soft spot. I was moaning and panting softly as he abuses my sweet spot.

"Karamatsu~"

I moan softly and he pulled away. He sat up and fumbled to unbutton my pants. I smile before biting my lip and helping him, pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

This may actually be fun.  
....

I laid on the ground panting with Karamatsu laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and kiss his forehead. "Feel better?" I ask and he nods "y-yeah." He says before kissing me. "Hey so why in the world were you high?" I asked and he looked away.

"My anxiety got the better of me." He says and I sigh "Karamatsu. You could have just come to my house to talk." I say and he chuckled "and leave you to deal with my anxiety. No way." He says and I smile. I held his face and had him face me. "Karamatsu that's what couples do. They listen to each other's problems and deal with them together." 

Karamatsu smiles and lays a hand on mine. "How did I end up with a gem like you?" He asks and I blush "I don't know. You're lucky I guess." I say and he kissed the palm of my hand before saying "I guess I am. I love you y/n. Forever and always." I blush and pull him down into a hug making him laugh softly.

"I love you too Karamatsu. I love you so much."


	53. Comfort from a stranger (Karamatsu x Runaway! reader)

Here I was walking through the city with a backpack on my back and a plan. A plan to run away from home and never come back. At the moment as I was thinking about if I should take a train or the bus when I came across a small oden stand. I look at the stand and sigh. I was hungry but didn't have much money only enough to get me on a bus or train. 

I was about to walk away when a voice called out to me. "Hey miss!" I turn to see that I was called out by the oden shop owner. "Come over here." I walk over shyly and he placed down a plate of oden. "Um I don't have the money for that." I say and he smiles "that's okay. You seem hungry." He says and I bite my lip. "Go ahead and eat. It's not a problem." 

I smile and thank him before sitting down. "I'm Chibita by the way." He says and I smile softly "I'm y/n..y/n l/n" I say and went to eat. It was amazing. As I ate another man, I could tell he was older than me, sat down with a groan. He glanced at me before greeting Chibita. "Hey Karamatsu. You look tired." He says and this Karamatsu nods. "Issues with my brothers again." He says and I look at him. 

He looked at me with a hum. "Hello miss, What's your name?" He asks and I smile "y/n l/n." He nods and smiles back. "Karamatsu Matsuno. Now what are you doing out this late?" He asks and I look away. "Well I felt like walking around. You know..just enjoying the night sky." I say and he hums.

"What about the backpack?" He asks and I smile nervously "Well I always have this bag with me." I say and Karamatsu just stares at me. I finished eating and thanked Chibita again before leaving for the bus. 

When I got to the station I took a seat on one of the benches with my head in my hands. I was crying softly into my hands. This was it. I was going to run away. "You know it's a shame to see a beautiful woman cry."

I look up startled at the sudden voice. I saw it was Karamatsu who had spoke. Had he followed me? Why? "What are you doing here?" I ask wiping my tears and he looked down at me with a frown. He sat beside me "I have my reasons. Now, why are you running away?" He asks and I went wide eyed "how did you-" "because I myself have tried. But like what I'm doing right now, someone talked me out of it." 

"You can't talk me out of this Karamatsu." I say looking down "my parents..I still live with them because I suffer from something that prevents me from working which means I can't really live on my own...they hate me..I can feel it..I'm nothing but a burden to them..I'm running away because I don't want to be a burden to them anymore." Karamatsu sighs and placed a hand on my back. 

"I understand that feeling. I felt like I was burden to everyone and it took me awhile to realize that I do have people who care about me. People who love me. I know what you're feeling right now but let me tell you that they don't think you're a burden. You are their daughter and they want the best for you. Even if that means they have to care for you it's not your fault. You did say you suffered from something right?" 

I nod and he smiled patting my back "then why would they hate you for something you can't help?" He asks and I look at him with tears in my eyes. I nod and smile "y-yeah...I guess you're right." I say and he held my face wiping my tears. He stood up and held my hand to pull me up. "Now. Let's get you home. Your parents must be worried." He says and I nod before we walked out of the station. 

He brought me home and I rung the doorbell. My mom answered and her eyes widen "oh y/n! There you are!" She exclaims before lunging to hug me. "Where were you?! Your father and I were so scared that you had gotten hurt or something! He actually left to go find you." My eyes widen before closing as I hug my mom who was crying slightly. "Who is that?" She asked and I pull away to see Karamatsu standing awkwardly beside our chained fence. 

"Karamatsu. Come here." I say and he walked up slightly nervous. He extended a hand but my mom stared at him. "Were you the one who brought her home?" She asked and Karamatsu nodded. My mom then hugged him "Thank you! Thank you!" Karamatsu smiles and glanced at me. I smile softly and mouth "thank you. You were right." 

Karamatsu had been right. I was all worried for nothing.

I owe him one.


	54. Movie Night 🍋(Choromatsu x reader) Lemon

I had invited my boyfriend over to watch a movie that I bought recently. I had other plans though that he didn't know about. It would a lot of fun. If your curious what movie I bought, I bought this rather steamy movie. I was currently reading the description on the back when the doorbell rang. I smile and got up to answer the door.

Sure enough it was my boyfriend, Choromatsu Matsuno. I smile and hug him immediately. Like always he hesitates to hug me back. That's why I was doing what I was doing. He was shy when it came to touching me without my permission. It's sweet that he asks before hugging me or even kissing me but he was too shy about it. It's cute but it can be frustrating at times. Even when making out he is very hesitant. 

"Hey Choromatsu, you ready for our movie night?" I ask and he smiles "yeah, it should be fun." I nod and let him in. After closing the door I pop in the movie and sit down on the couch next to Choromatsu. The movie played and I hide my smirk as I snuggled up to Choromatsu. He smiles shyly and wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. 

One of the steamy scenes started and I noticed Choromatsu's hand grip my shoulder slightly. I glance over and saw a blush on his face. I glance down to see him cross his legs. I hum scoot closer to him placing my hand on his knee. I felt him tense up as I trial my hand up to rest on his thigh.

"You okay Choromatsu?~" he glances at me and hums "y-yeah..I'm okay..can you stop touching there though?" He asks and I could hear nervousness in his voice. I hum and say "nope." moving my hand up to lay on his crotch making him let out a squeak. 

"W-Woah W-Why are y-What are you doing?!" He squeaks out as I went to sit on his lap. "Choromatsu..I have been thinking. You are way too shy." I say and he blushes while trying to push me off "t-that d-doesn't e-explain why y-you are sitting o-on my lap." He stutters and I smile holding his hands "yes it does. Choromatsu you shouldn't have to ask if you can hug me, kiss me, or even touch me..I want you to know that I'm comfortable with you doing what you want with me." I say moving his hands to rest on my chest. 

"Y-Y/n?" I smile and kiss him before pulling back to whisper "I want you to touch me Choromatsu~" I say with a blush and he gulped nervously before giving a small squeeze of my breasts. I hum softly and he leaned up to kiss me. I moan softly as he lightly squeezed and fondled my breasts. I felt him shyly run his tongue along my bottom lip. 

I smile and tilt my head as I open my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my pelvis down on his. He flinched with a moan and I pull away. "You okay? Choromatsu~" I ask while grinding against him. He gasped and moving his hands to my hips. "Do you like that?" I ask with a smirk and he blushed "y-yeah..it f-feels g-good." I smile and move to kiss his neck. 

He flinched and whines. I glance up at him did I find his soft spot already? I thought as I lick, suck, and bite the same spot. He was panting softly as I abuse his soft spot. I hum as I felt him push my shirt aside and give the same treatment to my shoulder. I moan softly and pull away while threading a hand through his hair. He pulled off of my shoulder with a pop and I have him look at me. 

He was blushing hard and I smile before removing my shirt. He squeaked in surprise and looked away. I laugh softly and have him face me. "Choromatsu. It's okay. I want you to look. So watch me~" I purr before standing up and removing my bra before pulling off my pants leaving only my underwear. I held his face and bent over to kiss him, trailing my hands down hem of his pants. 

I pull away and pull off his pants and underwear. He blushed and covered himself. "Hey don't do that." I say while I push his hands away. I blush and smile at how hard he has gotten. "Wow" was all I said before gripping the base of his dick. He gave a small squeak but moans as I slowly stroke him. I ran my thumb over the tip and he bucks his hips with a whine. Precum had started to leak out a little making his dick more slick. 

I lean forward and kiss the tip making him flinch. I smirk and open my mouth, sliding my mouth down to the hilt making him throw his head back with a moan. I began to bob my head and saw Choromatsu grip the edge of the couch. 

"O-Oh~ y-y/n~ A-Ah~" he moans and placed a hand on my head. I hum and bobbed my head faster while letting my tongue swirl around the shaft. He whines softly and his grip tightened. "Y-Y/n~ I'm ah~ about to cum~" he moans and I smiled while continuing to bob my head while swirling my tongue. I could feel his dick twitch as result. 

He then pushed my head back down with a whine. He then proceeded to buck his hips. I gagged slightly but I was fine just surprised. He then moaned loudly. "Oh!~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I moan softly, placing my hands on his thighs. 

"Ah!~ I'm cumming y/n!~" he cried out before he slams my head down and his cum flowed into my mouth. I whine softly as his cum went down my throat. I pull away and swallow all of it. "S-Sorry I d-didn't mean t-" I shut him up with a kiss and he gave a soft squeak before he hums and kisses me back. I pull away to pull off my underwear when he turns to lay me back on the couch. 

I blush as he hovered over me. He sat up and removes his hoodie and that white undershirt before shyly kissing my midsection. I hum softly as he kissed down to the hem of my underwear before he slid them off. I blush as he pushed my folds apart with his fingers and licked from my core up to my clit with the flat of his tongue. 

I tremble as he started licking my soaking core. Then he groaned, pushing his tongue into my tight pussy. I whine out as his tongue pumps in and out of me. My back arched slightly as I felt his tongue swirling around inside me and I bucked my hips as he tongue fucks me. He moaned when I did this and grabbed my hips, pushing his tongue deeper. I threw my head back with a moan "Oh~ C-Choromatsu!~ k-keep g-going!~"

He placed his mouth on my clit to sucking and licking while I felt him move his fingers to stroke my pussy. I moan as he entered two fingers inside me and stretched out my inner walls. He pumped his fingers and I felt pressure build up. "C-Choromatsu!~ I'm about t-to c-cum!~" I moaned gripping the couch. He pulled off my clit and took one of my nipples into his mouth making me keen and buck my hips.

I wrapped my arms around him and arched my back as the pressure that had been building up was released. "NYAH!~ Choromatsu!~" I cry out and threw my head back as I came. I was panting as he pulled away "S-Sorry.." he gulped "I l-lost myself f-for a second t-there." I hum and kiss him deeply "d-don't a-apologize..t-that felt g-great." He blushed and I glance down to see his dick twitching for release. 

I bit my lip and reach a gentle hand down to grab it. Choromatsu tensed slightly as I lead his dick to my quivering pussy. He had this unsure look and I held his face to look at me. "Hey it's okay. I'm ready for it if you are. besides" I roll my hips and he flinched with a small moan.

"My pussy is craving for you~" I purr and his eyes widen slightly. He gulped nervously and gently held my hips, slowly pushing into me. I inhale sharply with a whimper of pain as he pushes all the way in. He hovered over with a shaky smile.

"Y-You're so w-warm~" I hum and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. I rolled my hips making him moan. I pull away and bit my lip. "You can move now." I say and he nods kissing my forehead. He started with a slow pace but I didn't mind.

I heard him give a shaky moan before his thrusts became faster "Ah!~ Choromatsu!~" I moan out in pleasure and move my hands to thread through his hair. He was a moaning mess and somehow it was both adorable and hot. It was adorable because his moans were high pitched and his voice would crack. Why it was hot is self explanatory. 

"I l-love the s-sound of y-your m-moans." I say between moans and he blushed, hiding his face in the crevice of my neck. "I l-love yours t-too." he whispers before his hands went to lift my hips as he picked up the speed and intensity of his thrusts. I moaned loudly while he gave small whines and moans into my ear.

"I love you! I love you!" I scream out and felt my stomach knot up. I whine out and drug my hand down his back accidentally squeezing his ass. He flinched and moans before kissing me. Did he like that? Seriously? I could feel his dick twitch slightly before he pulled back from the kiss with a whiny moan into my ear. Oh I guess he did. Okay then. I thought before lowering my hands to knead his ass making him bite his lip. Then I got an idea. 

I pull one of my hands back and smacked his ass. He flinched and moans loudly. So I continue to smack his ass, the faster he went the harder I smack his ass. Then sat up and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. He looked at me with a face of pure unadulterated pleasure as he actually pounded me. I let out a wail and grip the armrest above my head. k-keep g-going!~ Don't stop!~" I moan and he smiled shakily "Y-Yeah, o-okay~" he went faster than he already was.

I begun to feel pressure build within me and wail out. "I'm a-about to c-cum!~" Choromatsu grips onto my thighs "M-Me too." He moans as continued to pound me hard. 

I felt Choromatsu hit my g-spot and that pushed me over the edge. I arched my back with a loud moan as I came. "HYYAH!~ Choromatsu!~ I'm cumming!" I cry out and felt my pussy tighten around his throbbing dick. He moaned and I swear I saw his pupils form into hearts. His thrusts became shallow and sloppy as he neared the edge. He moaned out and dug his nails into my hips. 

"HA!~ Y-Y/N!~ I'm C-Cumming!~" 

I shuddered at his final deep thrust and his lewd face. He threw his head back as he came deep inside of me. I hum shakily as his cum splashes around inside me. He dropped my legs off his shoulders and I pulled him down into a hug making him squeak in surprise. I nuzzle my face against his and shiver as he lifts his hips to pull out. I whine softly at the empty feeling and the feeling as some of his cum leaks out. 

I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead. He blushed before narrowing his eyes at me. "What?" I say with a smirk and he sighs before lightly flicking my forehead. "The fact that you planned all of this out. Why did you have to be so...complex?" He asks and I laugh softly before kissing his cheek.

"Because anytime I, or anyone for that matter, brings up the subject of sex you" I poke the tip of his nose "get so flustered you can't talk or do anything. I really had no choice." I say turning the TV off. Choromatsu groaned and hid his face in my chest. He glanced up at me with a heavy blush.

"W-Was I..did I do okay?" 

I smile and thread my hand through his hair "Yes, you did great..I didn't think you could be rough." He hums and blushes. I smirk and held his face face to look at me "nor did I think you had a thing for being spanked." He glanced away with a red face "I..I didn't either..I'm glad I found that out with you though." I laugh softly and smile before kissing him with him kissing back shyly. 

He is so adorable!!

Extra 

The brothers were at the bathhouse and were currently relaxing in the bath. Choromatsu was already relaxed so the bath just added to his already relaxed state. "You seem really relaxed niisan!" Jyushimatsu says and Choromatsu nods with relaxed sigh. "Why are you so relaxed Choromatsu-niisan?" Todomatsu asks and Choromatsu chuckled. "I have my reasons." 

"Does it have anything to do with the scratches on your back?" Karamatsu asks and Choromatsu froze for a second. He had forgotten the about marks y/n had left earlier. Osomatsu gained a smug smirk as he placed his arm around Choromatsu's shoulders. Choromatsu leaned away with a worried face. 

"Hey~ You and y/n had sex didn't you?" 

Choromatsu groaned with a small blush. "M-Maybe." Osomatsu smirks and Jyushimatsu laughs "He did! He did!" Choromatsu rolled his eyes and got away from Osomatsu. "Even if I did, I wouldn't talk to you guys about it!" Choromatsu yells "well you aren't denying that you didn't." Ichimatsu says suddenly and Choromatsu sighs. "Okay, fine!" 

"Fine What?~" Todomatsu urges Choromatsu to continue. "I had sex with her. But don't make a big deal out of it! And I swear if any of you go to pester y/n about it I'll kill you" he paused and crossed his arms "I'm mostly referring to you." He says gesturing to Osomatsu. The others laugh as Osomatsu looked at Choromatsu in shock. 

Though Osomatsu knew that he really shouldn't be that shocked. So he promised, along with the others, to leave you alone.


	55. Suffering to Succeed (Suicidal! Choromatsu x reader)

I was at the door to the Matsuno house. I had planned to pay a surprise visit but there was a problem. I had already knocked like two times when one time is enough to get at least Jyushimatsu's attention. So I was a little worried. Usually at least one brother was home so I let myself in. I was a good enough friend that me doing this was not a big deal. Besides both Karamatsu and Matsuyo said I'm always welcome here. 

So I open and close the door before removing my shoes. "Hello. Anyone home?" I call before heading upstairs. I went up to their bedroom door to hear whimpers and ragged breaths. I couldn't decipher who it was though. My mind went to it being either Karamatsu, Ichimatsu or Jyushimatsu, Maybe even Osomatsu, as I have seen and dealt with those four crying.

Though when I slid open the door, quietly as to not scare whoever it was, I saw it was Choromatsu. My eyes softened in concern because for as long as I've known these brothers I've only seen Choromatsu cry when we were very young. To see him crying alone at 25 years old wrecked my heart. But my eyes went lower to focus on his hands to see he was holding something. My eyes widened when my eyes and brain registered what he was holding. 

He had a gun in his hands. 

How he got it I don't know. The intentions he had for the weapon I didn't want to even think about. I just watch as he stares at the cocked gun with tears leaving his glossy eyes. It felt like the world around me slowed as Choromatsu lifts the gun and brought it up under his chin. 

I lunge forward and grab his wrist, pulling the gun away from him, the gun went off but it shot up at the ceiling instead. He let out a grunt as we collided with the ground. I glance up at the bullet hole in the ceiling before looking down at Choromatsu who had a look of shock and fear on his face. I took the gun from his hand and slid it out of our reach. 

I place my hands on Choromatsu's shoulders and gave him a look. "Why would you do something like that? Why would you try t-" he let out a whimper and covered his face. He was crying again. "Choro-"

"I'm a failure!"

That shut me up as I went to sit up "What?" I ask with a look of confusion. "I try my hardest to get a job and succeed in life. It's so hard though." I hum and gave him a confused look. He wipes his eyes with his arm and sniffled before sitting up, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Osomatsu lazes around all day and doesn't try..Karamatsu tries but is more successful with looking out for and protecting the family than he is at getting a job..The responsibility of getting a job and everything related to it falls on me because I'm the third eldest...and I hate it!" 

I flinch when he yelled with a broken voice. "The stress of everything! After a while it's too much to handle! I try and I try but no matter what I do I get no where!" I crawl closer to him as he cried out. "I'm supposed to be seen as the most responsible..but how is that fair...when I'm not the eldest. Osomatsu is yet I have to be the most responsible." 

I lean forward and wrap my arms around him tightly. "Oh Choromatsu. You shouldn't have to keep this feeling in. Believe me. keeping this stress bottled up is not good. Talk to your parents. Your brothers. For heavens sake, talk to me." I say soothingly as I rub his back. He turned and buried his face into my chest crying even more. I sigh sadly and pat his back while threading my free hand through his hair. 

"That's it~ Let it all out~ you're okay~" I coo as I rub circles onto his back. I lay my head on top of his head as I hum out a simple lullaby until his cries became soft, ragged breaths with slight hiccups. My eyes went over to where the gun was laying. I stood up and grab the gun.

After telling Choromatsu to stay there I went downstairs, went outside, and toss the gun, it was empty as it only had the one bullet in it, into the trash can near their house. Was that probably a bad idea? Maybe but at the moment I didn't care. 

I went back into the house and went upstairs to find Choromatsu in the same spot staring out the window. I sigh and open the closet. I took out their futon and set it up. I lead him to his spot and placed him under the comforter, intending for him to take a nap to relax. I went to walk away but a hand grabs my wrist. Looking back he had this look. A look that begged me to stay with him. 

I smile softly and settle under the comforter with him. He immediately snuggled up to me, burying his face into my chest with small tears in the corner of his eyes.

"T-Thank y-you y/n...I love you."

That statement surprised me. It made me wonder. Does he really love me like that or is just saying that because of what just happened? I just smile assuming it was the first as it would explain some of his behavior around me. So I push his bangs up and kiss his forehead.

"I love you too Choromatsu..More than you know."


	56. Body Image (Anorexic! Todomatsu x reader)

I was waiting outside for my boyfriend, Todomatsu Matsuno, for our morning run. They were a usual thing for me as I exercised daily. It was about 2 weeks ago that Todomatsu asked if he could join me. I was all for it because it meant more time with my boyfriend. He does seem to get tired easily though. As I was waiting Jyushimatsu came out of the house clad in his baseball uniform. 

"Hello Jyushimatsu." I greet and he turns to me with a smile "Hello y/n-chan! Waiting for Todomatsu?" He asks and I nod "Hey can I ask you for a favor?" He asks in that cheerful voice "of course." His face dropped into a serious one "watch over him. Something is wrong with him and I know it." I look at him confused "what's wrong with him?" I ask and he sighs adjusting his hat. 

"I don't know. He won't say. Please promise you will watch him." I nod and he smiles his usual smile again "Okay! Well have fun!" He says cheerfully but gave a look before leaving. That's when Todomatsu came out but he looked tired. "Hey Todomatsu. Tired?" I ask and he nods "do you feel up for it today?" I ask and he chuckled "of course I do." I shrug and we start our walk. I saw out of the corner of my eye his brothers watching us leave with concern on their faces. 

Halfway through our walk he was panting hard so I made a pit stop outside of a store. "Let's get some water okay?" I ask holding Todomatsu as he hunched over to catch his breath. He lifted a hand to give a thumbs up. I walk into the store and I was really concerned now.

Not only was he out of breath quicker than usual but his hand, whole body, was shaking.

I purchased two bottles of water, handing one to Todomatsu and watch him struggle to open it. After a minute I just open it for him. "T-Thanks." He says and I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. As we took our break to drink water he accidentally spilled on himself. "Oh oops" he chuckled softly before lifting the top of his shirt up to wipe his mouth and chin.

My eyes glance down and widen slightly. He dropped his shirt back into place and I stood up. "Let's head to my place Todomatsu." I say and he nods "okay." He says before following me. It wasn't unusual for us to go to my place after our walk so he followed but he didn't know why I wanted to head home. 

We entered our home and I turn to Todomatsu as we stood in my living room. "Todomatsu." I say emotionlessly and he looked at me with a hum. I walk up to him and grip the hem of his shirt.

His eyes widen and he dropped the bottle to stop my hand from lifting his shirt. "I saw that! Let me see!" I yell "No! Let go!" He yelled with a slight whimper. I use my strength to push him and we fell back onto the floor. Now I knew something was up because I barely had to push him. I grip his wrists and hold his arms over his head. He had fear in his eyes and squirmed around in my grip. 

I gently lift up his shirt and cover my mouth with my hands. I stared in shock when I saw how thin he was. He was dangerously thin. "Todomatsu...What did you do?" I ask in a shaky voice as I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach. He looked away and I sighed

"you know...I have a friend who suffered from Anorexia...she would either not eat at all or binge eat and make herself throw up...I was able to help her and admittedly she still has trouble eating because she doesn't get that hungry." I reach my hand out to caress his cheek and had him face me.

"If you'll let me...I can help you too....let me help you" I bent over to place my forehead on his as a small trail of tears left my eyes. "I can't lose you to something like this...I just can't." I felt his arms wrap around me and I wrap my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I..I didn't want you to see me like this...I'm so sorry." I sniff and kiss his forehead "just promise you'll let me help you. Okay?" He nods and kissed my cheek. "Okay." I lean in to kiss him as a shaky breath left me. He rubbed my back as he kissed me back. 

For as long as I'm alive, I will help him through this. I love with all my heart so I'll help him no matter what happens.

It would take a bit of work but I would not lose my boyfriend because he wouldn't eat.


	57. Protected (Delinquent! Osomatsu+Jyushimatsu x reader)

I was walking through the halls with the note from the principal. I was an office aid for the class and was delivering a note to one of the teachers. I enter the room and bow. "Pardon the intrusion. I have a note from the principal." I say and walk over to the teacher. He hums and takes the note. I glance over at the students and saw Osomatsu in the far corner with his feet propped on the desk. 

He looked up and saw me. I wave with a blush on my face and he smirked. He waved back with a wink. That made me blush more. I saw a few students looked surprised. Most people in the school knew but there were a few who didn't know. I was the girlfriend of two, out of six, delinquents in this school. Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu. One was more scary than the other.

Can you guess who?

"Okay, you can leave now l/n." I nod and bow to the teacher. I turn to leave but not before giving a quick "bye" to Osomatsu. He smiled and waved goodbye. I smile and close the door.   
....

I was waiting outside class for my boyfriends so I could head to lunch. As I turn my head to look at the clock I felt hands on my waist before being lifted up onto someone's shoulder. I squeal out in laughter because I saw who it was. 

"Jyushimatsu! Put me down!" 

I yell between laughs and hear both him and Osomatsu chuckle. "Hello y/n." Osomatsu says staring at me from behind Jyushimatsu as he held me, starting to walk to the lunch room. "Hey Osomatsu, can you tell him to put me down please?" I ask and he shook his head "nope. It's kind of cute." He says with that smug smirk. I reach my hand out to smack him but he grabbed my wrist. 

"You're so cute when you get feisty." I blush "I am not." Jyushimatsu laughs "oh yes you are!" Jyushimatsu says and I whine. "Just accept it you're cute." Osomatsu says before kissing me softly.  
....

NSWF  
I had a free period with Jyushimatsu so we were just hanging out outside on the roof. We were just talking until he decided to kiss me. Now he had me pinned against the chain fence that encloses the rooftop as we made out. I ran my hands through his hair knocking his hat off. I loved how he would brush his hair back, sometimes slicking it back. Of course there was so much I love about him. 

I moan softly as he pushed his tongue against mine. I felt my underwear become wet as well. I gasp as Jyushimatsu pushes my legs apart and went between them. I moan and grip his hair as he pressed up against me. He must've been turned on because I could feel his hard on through the fabric of his pants and that cloak of his. I blush and moan loudly into his mouth as he bucked his hips. 

He pulled away panting and lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. He moved my skirt up a bit and pushed apart the flaps of his cloak. He pressed his pelvis on mine and grinds against me. I bite my lip and moan before he kissed me. I moan into his mouth as he humps against me. I lock my legs around his waist and roll my hips. I grip his hair and moan

"oh~ Jyushimatsu!~" I moan as he moves his hips faster. His panting and moaning became frantic as he bucks hard against me. I could feel him throbbing against my wet core. "Ohh~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I saw his hand grip the chained fence. "That's okay~ Go ahead~ ooh!~" he kept his hand gripping the fence while his other hand held my hip. He threw his head back with a moan

"Oh y/n~ I'm cumming!~" 

I inhaled sharply as I felt stickiness seep through his pants. I tremble slightly as he set me down. I hadn't came yet but I kept quiet as our free period was almost over.   
NSWF END

We quickly fixed ourselves and went back to talking. We sat on the ground and I was sat between his legs as he had his arms around my waist. "We can finish when we get home if you like." Jyushimatsu says suddenly and I look up at him with a hum. "I know you didn't get to cum. We can fix that once we get you home. If Osomatsu feels like helping I can ask him if you want." 

I blush and nod "y-yeah..I would like that..you want to ask Osomatsu or-" he cut me off with a kiss. "I'll ask. Though I don't think we have to worry about him saying no to an opportunity like that." I nod with a small laugh. 

Now I was excited for the day to end.  
....

I was waiting by the gate for my boyfriends to walk me home. I was texting Osomatsu where I was when the new kid, a boy, came up to me. How do I know he's new? Two things.

One; I've never seen him before (that makes it obvious that he's new) 

Two; he had a flirty look in his eyes so he clearly didn't know about my relationship. 

I noticed everyone watching us, mostly him, tensely as he flirted with me. "Look. You seem sweet and seem like a nice guy." He cuts me off with a laugh "yeah, so would you date me or what?" He asks and I shook my head. "Sorry, but no. I have two, that's right two, boys who love me a lot and are dating me already."

He smirks and asks "well if you already have two than what's one more?" I was going to answer but shut up and smile as a hand was laid on both of his shoulders. "Because they are protective over and already have trouble sharing me. So yeah." Both Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu were glaring daggers at the poor boy. 

When the boy ran off Osomatsu places his arm around my shoulders as we walk to my house while Jyushimatsu held my hand. Both boys had slight scowls on their faces. So to fix it I kissed both of them on the cheek. "You guys aren't in too bad a mood are you or will you still be able to have some fun when we get to my place?~" I say with a purr.

They look at me then at each other. A smirk came across Osomatsu's face while Jyushimatsu just smiled wider. 

"I think we'll be okay y/n! Right Osomatsu-niisan?" Jyushimatsu asks and Osomatsu nods with a smile "that's right. After all" He trails off lowering his hand to squeeze my ass before smacking it lightly making me squeak in surprise.

"A body like yours can easily put the both of us in the mood~"


	58. Sharing 🍋(Delinquent! Osomatsu+Jyushimatsu x reader) Lemon

When I got home my boyfriends made themselves at home by sitting down on the couch. I smile and go to put my bag away. I was happy to see my parents weren't home. I was an only child so I didn't have to worry about siblings interrupting us. With a smile I went back to the living room to see both the boys were lounging around. They look over and I smile with a nod.

"My parents aren't home~" 

They smile and got up "should we head to your room then?" Osomatsu asks and I nod with a hum. So the three of us headed to my room. My parents knew I was dating but there was two things they didn't know.

One; they didn't know I was dating two boys

Two; they didn't know that they were delinquents 

The second one was a bit of a big deal because I was their only child so they are protective. So if they found out I was dating delinquents. They would be worried and would become overprotective. So I gave them no details about my date life. 

I let them into my room and closed the door, locking it just in case, before turning to face my boyfriends. Osomatsu was sat on the center of my bed while Jyushimatsu stood by the edge of the bed. I smile and walk over to kiss Jyushimatsu softly before crawling over to kiss Osomatsu.

Osomatsu wraps his arms around me pulling me onto his lap, kissing me deeply. I felt my hair get pushed back before Jyushimatsu kissed my neck. I moan softly as Osomatsu slid his tongue into my mouth while Jyushimatsu licks my soft spot. Jyushimatsu reaches his hands under my shirt and squeezes my breasts. I moan softly into Osomatsu's mouth. Osomatsu pulled away and chuckled.

"You're pretty eager today Jyushimatsu." 

Jyushimatsu looked at Osomatsu with a small blush on his face. Osomatsu smirks and pecked my lips. "You can have the first round with her. If you want." Jyushimatsu nods and they look at me. "Oh. Yeah I don't mind. If he wants to go first he can." I say and Osomatsu nods before moving over to sit beside us. Jyushimatsu turned me around to face him before slamming his lips on mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. 

I moan at the roughness as he leaned forward, laying me on my back as he hovered over me. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hand pulls my shirt up. He then fondles my breasts while pushing his tongue against mine. He pulled away panting softly while I whine for him to continue. He tore my shirt and bra off me before placing his face in my breasts. 

I just giggled as he nuzzled his face into my chest. Old habits die hard I guess. He took one of my nipples into his mouth where he sucked and bit the hardened bud. Once that was done he pulls back to remove that cloak of his and his hat. I bit my lip at how hot he looked. He leaned down to kiss his way down to the hem of my skirt. 

He proceeds to take off both my skirt and underwear leaving me completely naked. Jyushimatsu smiles before lowering his head to kiss my folds before pushing them apart with his tongue. I moan as he licks up my wet slit. I place my hands on his head and grip his hair as he pushed his tongue into my pussy. "Oh Jyushimatsu!~ that f-feels g-great~" I moan out as his tongue pumped in and out of me. 

"Wow. It's only been one minute and you've gotten her moaning so loudly. Nice job Jyushimatsu." Osomatsu says from beside us. Jyushimatsu hums in agreement which makes me moan softly. "J-Jyushimatsu~ I'm gonna c-cum~" I moan out and he pulled off to push two fingers into me. He also started to lick and suck my clit. I whine and gripped his hair harder making him groan and increase the pace and intensity of ministrations. Then I couldn't hold it anymore. My back arched as I let out a loud moan 

"OH!~ I'm Cumming!~"

I heard a groan from Jyushimatsu before he pulled away. I look up at him to see him looking at me with lidded eyes. He pressed his pelvis down on mine roughly. "Can I do it?" He asks and I nod reaching my hands out "Fuck me please~" I moan and he nods before pushing his pants off. I blush at the tent in his underwear. The sight still makes me nervous and blush. He pulled his underwear off with haste before settling between my legs. 

He gently pushed my legs apart and nudged my soaked core. He placed his hands on my hips and plunged deep into me. It made my through my head back with a loud moan. Louder than normal. "Woah. She's never moaned like that before." Osomatsu says and I turn my head with a whine as Jyushimatsu thrusts slow but rough as fuck. I reach my hand out to touch Osomatsu's thigh. 

"Hm? What's wrong?" 

"M-Mo..More~" 

"..ohh you want more." Osomatsu says with a chuckle before moving closer with a small sigh. "So needy. Well no problem." He says before pushing his pants and underwear down. I eagerly open my mouth and took Osomatsu's hard dick into my mouth. He moaned and placed a hand on the back of my head as I bob my head. I moan as Jyushimatsu starts to thrust faster. Of course my moans caused vibration against Osomatsu's shaft making him moan in response. 

After a few minutes I felt the pressure building up. I pull my mouth off with a moan "g-guys~ I'm a-about t-to cum~" Osomatsu gave Jyushimatsu a look and he nods before slowing his thrusts and rubbed my clit. Osomatsu moved my mouth back onto his dick. I moan as Osomatsu thrusts into my mouth. I felt my body heat up as the pressure builds and builds. Then the pressure bursts.

I let out a long moan which made Osomatsu moan but he pulled out of my mouth. Both boys hadn't came yet but I knew why. Osomatsu removed his clothes while Jyushimatsu pulled out and Osomatsu sat me up, settling behind me. Osomatsu sat me on his lap, facing him, and lined up with my throbbing pussy. He pushed me down onto his dick and I bite my lip. I hid my face in the crevice of his neck as Jyushimatsu held my waist. 

"Now don't hurt her Jyushimatsu." Osomatsu says "I know. I know." Jyushimatsu says before pushing into my pussy as well. I exhale shakily and bit my lip as they both bottom out inside me. Of course my body was more use to it this time so I roll my hips. Osomatsu pulled me into a kiss while Jyushimatsu kissed my neck as they started to thrust into me.

They didn't beat around the bush either as they were fast and rough with their thrusts. But again because I was use to it I moaned at the pace they were going. I spread my legs open a little which helped them a little bit. I gripped onto Osomatsu's back as the ravaged me. I was moaning erratically as they moved.

"H-How a-are oh~ you still so t-tight?" Osomatsu asked and I gave an airy laugh "I d-Ah!~ d-don't k-know~" I say with a whine and felt Jyushimatsu rub my hips "feels nice though~" he says and Osomatsu nods "won't deny that" he purrs before kissing me softly while Jyushimatsu went to squeeze my breasts. I pull away with a moan as they hit my g-spot. 

"T-There!~ H-Hit t-there!~"

I hear them chuckle before aiming for my g-spot again. My tongue lolled out as they hit my spot dead on. I lay back against Jyushimatsu, moaning and panting heavily. I let out a whine as Jyushimatsu held my thighs to keep my legs spread. I threw my head back with a whiny moan. 

"Hehe that's quite the lewd face your making." Osomatsu says and I whine softly "heh she can't even speak can she?" He asks and Jyushimatsu nods "she's only making lewd noises" Jyushimatsu says and Osomatsu chuckled turning my face to face him. "You still want more don't you?" He asks and I nod. He looked back at Jyushimatsu who lowered a hand to rub my clit. 

"Oh yes!~ K-Keep d-doing that!~ Ah!~" I keen and buck my hips. Osomatsu smirked "Jyushimatsu. Pull out for a second." Jyushimatsu hums and pulled out making me whine. Osomatsu laid down and held my wrists before thrusting up into me. He was hitting my g-spot repeatedly making me unable to talk only those lewd noises left my mouth. 

"Y-Y/n~ I'm about to cum~" I moan out and nod "I-Inside..please cum inside me~" I moan out and he moans "Oh y/n!~" before gripping my hips as he came deep inside of me. I moan and shudder as his cum filled up my womb. I collapse on top of him as he pulls out. He kissed my cheek and I look at him to see that smug smirk.

"We aren't done yet sweetheart~"

He held my hips up and pushed my pussy open. "Jyushimatsu isn't quite down yet. You're okay with that, right?~" I bit my lip and nod. I glance behind me and wiggle my hips. "Go ahead Jyushimatsu~" I purr and smile when Jyushimatsu placed his hands on my hips, nudging my pussy before thrusting deep into me. I grip Osomatsu's shoulders and moan as Jyushimatsu thrusted mercilessly. 

"It's so slick~" Jyushimatsu moans and I bury my face into Osomatsu's chest. Jyushimatsu gripped my hips and thrusts faster "Oh Jyushimatsu!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I threw my head back with a wail and he lowers a hand to rub my clit. That was all it took. "Ah!~ Jyushimatsu! I'm cumming!~" I cry out as pressure left my body. Jyushimatsu groans softly and thrusted harder and faster. 

Osomatsu brought me down into a kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Jyushimatsu let out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Y/n!~ I'm gonna cum~" I moan into Osomatsu's mouth as I felt Jyushimatsu twitch against my inner walls. Then he gave a hard deep thrust into me.

"Ah!~ I'm cumming!~ y/n!~"

I gave a whiny moan into Osomatsu's mouth as his cum flowed into my already full pussy. Out of the two Jyushimatsu came a lot more than Osomatsu so I could feel my womb expand slightly from being filled. I bit my lip as Jyushimatsu pulls out. I shiver as I felt some cum drip out. I collapse onto Osomatsu while Jyushimatsu laid beside Osomatsu. 

All of us were panting but I got off Osomatsu to lay between as I pull the covers over us. Jyushimatsu wraps his arms around my waist while Osomatsu wraps his arms around my shoulders. I hum softly and kiss both of them on the cheek. "I love you both so much." I say with a smile and they nod. "We love you just as much y/n." 

I smile and snuggle up to Osomatsu as Jyushimatsu nuzzled the back of my neck. I really did love these boys. People would always wonder why and a few were brave enough to actually ask why. I would always respond the same way. I would give a smile and say "Because they care about me and they love me too." 

They may look intimidating and they may be delinquents but I loved them and they made it clear every day how much they loved me.


	59. Videotape 🍋(Osomatsu x Male! reader) Lemon

"Why do you want to videotape us having sex again?" I asked wanting some clarification from my boyfriend of 1 year. Osomatsu looked at me with a smirk holding the small camcorder. "Why not? Besides aren't you curious about how it looks?" I blush and look at him bewildered. "Why would I want to see it. Hearing it is enough...Especially considering the noises from you." I mumble the last part and go back to writing but he heard what I said. 

"Oi!...it's not my fault. you're the one who knows what makes me like that." 

I glance back from my work to see him blushing softly. "Can't we try it?" He asks and I sigh, dragging a hand down my face. "Here or love hotel?" I ask and saw him perk up

I sigh as I stare up at the love hotel entrance before being pulled inside by my boyfriend. I pay for the room along with a few extra things. Osomatsu was excited as usual when we walk to our room. I should explain something right away. I'm a guy. His parents know about us but not his brothers. If they were to find out they probably be like

"I didn't know you were gay Osomatsu." Well he kind of is gay but kind of not because he classifies as pansexual. To avoid confusion he just keeps his sexuality silent.

I took out the key and open the door. I let Osomatsu set up the camera while I look around. This room was a little nicer than the last one. I look at Osomatsu to see he had set up the camera on the side of the bed rather than in front of the bed. When he finished I sat down at the end of the bed. "Ready Osomatsu?" I ask and he nods turning the camera on before walking over to me.

He smiled and bent over to kiss me. I smile into the kiss and kiss him back deeply. He sat on my lap as I lick his lower lip. He pulls back for a breath before kissing back, opening his mouth for me. I smirk and pushed my tongue into his mouth. I scoot us back to the middle of the bed before I pull away to slide his hoodie off followed by my shirt. I run my hands along his stomach and squeeze his chubby sides causing him to blush. 

"Oi stop that." I smile and lean in to kiss his chest. "Why? I think your chubby body is cute~" I coo before kissing his neck. I bite that soft spot that makes him melt and he moans softly. I smile and push his bottoms off, he had to sit up and move his legs a little so I could pull them off, I threw them to the floor and look down at his already throbbing erection. 

I reach behind me to grab a squeeze bottle of lubricant and pop the cap open. I squeeze some onto my fingers, coating three of my fingers with it. I place the bottle to the side and went to kiss that spot on his neck again. As I kiss and lick the spot I reach my hand behind him and push a finger into him. He flinched and bit his lip. I smile as pump my finger in and out of him. 

When I got all three fingers inside of him he whined. I hum "you want something Osomatsu?" I ask and he moans as I curled my fingers. "Y-Your f-fingers..m-more..I want Ha!~ I n-need more!~ please~" I smirk and kiss his neck softly before pulling back. I removed my fingers and he gave a whine. I flipped us over and pin him to the bed. I kissed my way down his throbbing dick. 

I kiss the tip and it twitched slightly. I smile before taking him into my mouth and pushing my mouth down to the hilt. He threw his head back with a moan and lays his hands on my head. I hear his breath hitch as I bob my head letting my tongue swirl around his dick. "Oh~ t-that f-feels good~ Ah~" his voice wavered. 

I bobbed my head faster and he bucked his hips "y-y/n~ I-I'm a-about to c-cum~" I hum causing him to gasp from the vibration. I smirk and speed up my pace while hollowing my cheeks. His grip on my head tightens as he forced my head down. "Hnn!~ y/n! I'm Cumming!~" he moans out as he came into my mouth. I hum and pull away.

I held his face and had him face me. He looked at me with lidded eyes as I open my mouth to reveal some of his cum still on my tongue. I open his mouth and kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth, spreading the rest onto his own tongue. He hums and wraps his arms around my neck before kissing me back. I pull away and got off the bed to grab something. I had went over to pick up a 8 inch vibrating dildo, Osomatsu had requested it. 

I walk over to the bed and show it to him. He blushed lightly but nods. I smile and pick up the squeeze bottle. After applying lubricant to our little sex toy I nudged his asshole with the tip of it before pushing it in. I pushed it halfway before pausing to let him adjust and remove my own bottoms, my erection was threatening to break through my underwear. I saw the there was a slight wet spot and smirk. I drop the clothing to the floor and go back to Osomatsu. 

Osomatsu was squirming around and rolling his hips. "Y-Y/n~ P-Push it deeper~" I smile and pushed the toy further until it couldn't go any deeper. He shudders and hums "oh~ that f-feels so good~" I smile "Hey Osomatsu~ did you know about there's something special about this toy?~" I purr and he shook his head. 

"What is i-Oh!~" 

He cut himself off as he moaned loudly. I had turned on the vibration to low. He moans and bucks his hips "y-y/n~ t-that feels soo g-good~" I hum and set the vibrations to medium "Let's set it higher than" I say and he keens. He threw his head back and his tongue lolled out. "NYAH!~ I'm about to cum!" He moaned but I reach out to grip the base of his dick. 

His body jolts and he whines "why?~ I'm so cl-" "uh uh, I want you to hold back. At least for this level." Before he could even ask I set the vibration to the highest level. He wails out in response and moans incoherently. After a few minutes of him moaning and writhing under to hold he couldn't take it. 

"Y-Y/n!~ P-Please!~ I c-can't h-hold it!~ P-Please l-let me c-cum!~" I smile and lean over to kiss him while letting go of his dick. He moaned loudly into my mouth and arched his back. I felt his hot cum land on my chest and a little on my stomach. I sat up and he was twitching under me with a shaky smile, tongue lolled out of his mouth that was dripping with drool. 

Then I realized the vibrations were still on so I turn it off, not wanting to overstimulate him, and gently pull it out from him. The small pop that sounded once I pulled it out was almost..satisfying. I settled myself between Osomatsu's legs. "You ready Osomatsu?" I ask and he nods "h-hurry~" I bite my lip he is so hot right now I thought as I lined my dick up with his asshole. 

I held onto his hips as I push in all at once. He moaned and rolled his hips against mine. I started thrusting slow at first but within minutes he was begging for more. "Y/n~ F-Faster! f-fuck me h-harder!~" I smile and pull out to the tip before plunging back into him. "OH YES!~ Like that!~ fuck me just like that!~" he screams out and I just continue to pound in and out of him. 

After about a minute of this I pull out and had him flip over onto his hands and knees. I place my hands on his hips and plunged back into him. He gave a choked gasp before moaning. "Oh~ I c-can f-feel you so d-deep inside me~" I bite my lip and thrust roughly. "Ah!~ K-Keep going!~" He cries out before I lay my body on his while thrusting harder. 

He lays his forehead onto his forearms, moaning into the bedsheets. Though that didn't muffle the scream he let out once I hit his prostate. He threw his head back as he screams out and I felt him tighten around my dick. I let out a moan and straighten up to thrust harder to hit that spot.

"Ah!~ Y-Y/n I'm a-about t-to cum!~" He moaned out loudly and with a broken voice as I hit that sweet spot. Then he clenched down hard on my dick with a loud moan. "HYYAH!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans and I grip his hips. I panted softly as I gave a few more shallow thrusts before I felt my dick twitch.

"Oh!~ Osomatsu~ I'm cumming!~" 

I moan as I came deep inside him while he shudders with an airy sigh. We were both panting and I rub his hips as I pull out. He whimpers softly when I pull out fully. We both collapsed but I fell on top of him. I smile softly and kiss his cheek. He smiled shakily while reaching up a hand to hold mine. 

"Happy now?" I ask and he nods "very happy. Thank you." I smile and kiss him softly. "Should we stop the recording?" He shrugs "go ahead. We're the only ones who'll see it." He says and I nod "good point...I'll go turn it off now." I say getting up and shutting the camera off. 

I went back to the bed and pull the covers over the both of us. He snuggled up to me and I smile stroking his hair back. "If people knew about us. Do you think they'd be surprised that you were the submissive one?" I ask and he chuckled "hmm? I think...most of my brothers would be..maybe not. I don't know." I smile and roll my eyes slightly. I hug him close to me. "I love you Osomatsu" He laughs softly and hugs me back softly kissing my cheek. 

"I love you too y/n"

Extra (oh boy)

Osomatsu and I were returning from another date. We entered his house and it was mostly quiet. Though we saw his brothers shoes but then I heard sound from the living room. Very recognizable sounds and voices. Then I heard "Ah!~ K-Keep going!~" 

My blood ran cold and I turn to look at Osomatsu. He had a face that was calm but you could tell he was horrified. He stormed up to the living room door and threw it open while yelling "What do you think you're doing?!" I heard his brothers scream in shock and a few apologies. I came up to the door and my gaze went to the TV. That had been playing mine and Osomatsu's video. Then my gaze went to the brothers. 

They all looked embarrassed, confused, and slightly surprised. I walk up to the TV and stop the video from playing and turn it off. Both Osomatsu and I glare at the brothers. Though I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Osomatsu. Where exactly did you hid that camera?" I ask and he sighs "I hid it in a place I didn't think they would look. Guess I was wrong." I look up at them again and Karamatsu stood up. 

"Um..I w-was the one who found it." 

Everyone turned to look at him. "I didn't know whose it was so I thought if I played what was on it I could find out and then leave it be...but when I played it...I wanted to stop..they were the curious ones. S-Sorry." I hum and the others look embarrassed.

"We were only curious because we didn't think Osomatsu-niisan was dating anyone." Todomatsu says "much less another guy." Ichimatsu adds "so..we ended up watching it..Sorry Osomatsu-niisan and y/n-kun." Jyushimatsu says. 

"It was...shocking to say the least..we didn't think you liked guys." Choromatsu says gesturing to Osomatsu. He hums and scratched his head "yeah~ I don't really talk about my sexuality do I? Hmm." Osomatsu says and I laugh at his almost laidback attitude. "Welp! I guess I'll just be honest now heh!" He smiled that iconic smile of his. 

"your big brother is pansexual." He says pointing to himself with a small wink. I smile and saw a few of his brothers looked confused. "Eh? What's pansexual?" Jyushimatsu asks and I raise a hand "I'll explain it. For people who are pans, they don't have their choices limited to gender. They date for personality rather than the gender of someone." 

"Basically, I don't give a shit what gender someone may be. I go after how they are rather than who they are." I laugh as his brothers gained deadpanned expressions.

"Heh. You sure know how to be blunt." Karamatsu says snapping of it with a laugh. The others follow with their own laughs while Osomatsu smiles with a small roll of his eyes. I hug Osomatsu and he hugs me back. "At least we don't have to secretive around them anymore." I say and he nods 

"Oh hey, Osomatsu." Karamatsu spoke and Osomatsu looked up with a hum. "How'd you end up being a bottom?" He asked and I felt Osomatsu tense up before glaring at Karamatsu. "Okay this is where I'll kill you." Karamatsu just gave a cheeky smile and runs out of the room. Osomatsu kissed me softly before chasing after him. I smile and thought to myself

I love this crazy family.


	60. His Guardian Angel (Priest! Karamatsu x Angel! reader)

I walked into the church with a smile on my face. I looked around in search of a certain someone. That's when I bump into one of the priests in the church. "Oh hello." He greets when he turned around "Hello Ichimatsu. Where is your brother?" I ask and he smirked "heh. Where do you think?" He asks before pointing his thumb towards the doors that lead into the chapel. I blush "oh..right of course. Why do I ask?" I say with a laugh and he smiles. 

"You also forgot something when you greeted me." He says with a smirk and I blush again "Sorry. Please forgive me Father Ichimatsu." I say with a bow. He pats my head and waves as he left. I stood up and walk to the door. When I open it I wasn't surprised to see Karamatsu sat on his knees, the crucifix around his neck resting in folded hands, and his head lowered as he prayed. 

I smile and walk up to him. I sat on my knees beside him and copy his actions. After I finish my small prayer I open my eyes to see Karamatsu finish his. He opened his eyes and jumps back startled. I smile and he narrowed his eyes. "You again?" I nod and he sighs before standing up to leave. I stand up as well and follow him. He turns to face me "you gonna follow me again?" He asks and I nod. "Yep!" 

He groaned softly before pushing the doors open. "Fine. Just don't bother me."  
....

I was sitting on one of the many pews in a pose as a little girl drew me. It was another day that I was following Karamatsu when this little girl wanted to try drawing me. So I went ahead and let her draw me. Karamatsu seemed relieved that I would be occupied with the girl for a while. 

"So~ why do you want to draw me?" I ask the girl as she drew in her little sketchbook. She smiles with a soft giggle "because I have this class assignment. The teacher told everyone to find something beautiful and draw a sketch of it." I blush and smile "Well thank you. Not every day I get called beautiful." The girl tilts her head and turned to Karamatsu who was rearranging some of the smaller statues. 

"Father Karamatsu?" The girl says and Karamatsu turns around with a hum. "What is it?" He asks and the girl's next words made me stifle my laughter. "Do you think Miss y/n is beautiful?" Karamatsu's eyes widened and I swear I saw a small blush on his face. "She...She looks fine..She's pretty I guess." 

The girl pushed a step further "yeah..almost like an angel. Right?" My eyes widen slightly and I look at Karamatsu. "I wouldn't saw an angel.." he trails off with a blush "maybe more like a flower kind of beauty." I thought that would be the end of it when the girl hummed until she asked her final question.

"Father Karamatsu, Do you love miss y/n?" 

Karamatsu gave a choked gasp and turns to face the child. He glanced at me and I just gave a smug smile. He groans softly and sighs "well I like her...I could never love her for reasons...and she..is a nuisance." He gave a small glare and I just laugh. "Come on Karamatsu~ I know you love me~" I coo and he scoffs. 

"You know know nothing."  
....

I was walking to the church again with a smile on my face. Karamatsu was finally starting to warm up to me. Today I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him the reason I would follow him around no matter what. Though my train of thought derailed when the smell of smoke filled my nose. 

I pick up pace and run in the direction of the church. I hoped the smell wasn't coming from there. 

My hopes were crushed when I saw the church was on fire. I saw Ichimatsu along with other workers talking with, yelling at, the firemen. "Father Ichimatsu!" I shout as I run towards them. Ichimatsu looked up and runs towards me. We met in the middle and we both had worried looks. "What happened?" I ask and he pants softly. 

"One of the candles slipped from its holder. No one noticed until the fire had started to quickly spread." I nod and look over the workers before freezing. "Where is Karamatsu?!" I ask in a panic and Ichimatsu hums. "That's why the others are yelling. He's stuck inside somewhere." I froze and look towards the church. 

I then took a deep breath and run into the burning building. Ignoring all the yelling for me to stop and get away. I cover my mouth with a cough. I yell out for Karamatsu, dropping the formality. I heard a call for help and run in that direction. The chapel. I barge into the doors, burning the skin on my arm in the process. I saw that Karamatsu was trapped in a literal ring of fire. 

"Karamatsu!" 

I run over and pull him to safety. Again burning myself in the process. "Y/n! What are you-" "no time for questions!" I shout and grab his hand pulling him the door but burning embers from the ceiling fall, blocking us in. My eyes widen and I look up to see more embers about to fall on us. We were trapped but I could save us. I turn to Karamatsu who was clutching onto his crucifix with a petrified look on his face. 

"Karamatsu. We'll be okay." I say and he looks up at me like I was crazy. "Why are you so calm?...why am I calm?" I smile and wrap an arm around his waist "because of me. I'm giving off energy to make you calm for what I'm about to do." I say and he looked confused. I lean in and gave a quick sorry before kissing him. He let out a noise of surprise but I watch him shut his eyes and feel him kiss back. 

I smile as I wrap my arms around him, simultaneously I let my wings emerge to wrap around us pulling Karamatsu closer to me. As soon as I wrapped my wings around us it acted as a shield as something similar to a force field formed. Just in time to considering that the ceiling gave out. 

....

Karamatsu and I had ended up getting pushed to the floor but at least we were alive. I push myself up to hover over Karamatsu. I look around before looking down at Karamatsu. He had a look of shock before it shifted to a look of awe. I glance behind me and smile. He was staring at my wings before I folded them back behind me, not letting them disappear just yet. 

"Y-Y/n...Y-You're an a-angel?"

I nod with a smile "you want to know what else?" I say and he hums before I lean down to kiss him "I'm your angel. Your guardian angel." He covers his mouth with a blush and I giggle. "Sorry. I should have asked kissing you. But I already took your first kiss so I thought-" "no no it's fine..I mean..I..oh god help me." I smirk and he pointed at me "stop it. You know what I mean." 

I nod and sat up letting my wings retreat into my back. "Let's get out of here." I say standing up with him. "Cover your mouth though." I say and he nods before doing so.

Everyone was very surprised to see we were both okay with only a few burns. Though they were just happy to see us alive so few questioned how we were alive. 

I was just happy that I got to tell Karamatsu who I was.

His guardian angel.


	61. Happy Birthday (Matsu Bros x reader)

I was walking to the Matsuno house with a smile on my face. Today was May 24th. Their birthday. I had a surprise for them as well. I purposely woke up a little earlier today. Early enough that the brothers would still be asleep. So not that early I guess. When I got to the door a knocked and it was opened by their mom. "Oh good, you're here." She says and I nod.

She lets me in and points upstairs. "They're still asleep." She says with a smile and I smirk "oh I know. I'll get them up." I say and she nods before heading back into the kitchen. After I hid the bag of gifts I brought over, I rush upstairs, to their bedroom. Before I woke them up I took in their sleeping faces. They all looked so calm. Even Ichimatsu had a small smile as he slept. 

Welp..time to wake them up. 

I walk over to Osomatsu and sat on his stomach. I had different methods of waking the brothers. All of them were a little...malicious. But not this time. I was going for a more gentle method for them. I held his face and lightly pat at his face. "Osomatsu~ wake up~" I say softly and he groaned. I smile and gently held his shoulders pulling him to sit up. He yawned and slowly opens his eyes. 

"Oh. Hey y/n." He says tiredly and I smile before hopping off him. "Come on get up." I say and he nods "okay." He was one of the easy ones to wake up. Choromatsu and Todomatsu woke up just as easily. Now for the though ones. I chose to wake up Karamatsu first. I went to the end of the futon and lift the cover off his feet with a smirk. 

Now I've known these boys since we were 10 so I knew about certain things. Tickle spots. Heh. That was one of the things I knew. Where was Karamatsu the most ticklish? His feet. 

So that's how I woke him up. As soon as I tickle the sole of his foot he woke up with a laugh and immediately tried to get away from me. "S-Stopp t-that HA! T-Tickles!" He yells and I laugh as he laughs. He eventually was able to pull away. He was panting softly with a smile "why do you insist on doing that?" He asks and I shrug. I turn to wake up Ichimatsu

"W-Wait you're going to wake him up?" Choromatsu asks nervously and I nod as I crawl to sit on the floor above his head. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" I ask and they all look at each other before leaving "we just don't want to be here...in case he gets angry. So good luck." Karamatsu says before following the others. 

I roll my eyes and look down at the sleeping Ichimatsu. If only the knew how I wake him up. Ever since I discovered this could wake him I would use it whenever I needed to wake him. First I lightly tickle the tip of his nose. He shifts a little and his cat ears pop out. I smile and take them into my hands. I lightly flick the ears between my fingers. 

He opens his eyes and looked up at me. "Hi Ichimatsu." I saw calmly and he blushed before retracting his cat ears. "Why are they so soft?" I ask before he sits up and turns to face me "I don't know. Why are you asking so nonchalantly?" He asks tiredly and I shrug. He hums before getting up and leaving the room. Now for Jyushimatsu.

He may be a heavy sleeper but I knew how to wake him. The method I use to wake him I can only use on him. Why? Because he is a strong person. I walk over to his side of the futon. I stood at the end of the futon and smile before I fell onto him with a loud "Wake up!" 

He flinched slightly but that's all he did before laughing and hugging me. "Morning y/n!" I smile and hug him back as we sat up. "Are you here for our birthday?" He asks and I nod "you know it. Happy birthday." I say and he smiles that wide smile before we got up to go downstairs for breakfast.   
....

After breakfast I spent the day with all the brothers. At first there was argument over where we should go. They tried asking me where I want to go but I would respond with "You choose. It's your birthday, I just want to spend this day with you guys." For some reason when I said that they blushed. 

We ended up just going to the beach. It was simple and that way each of them could do whatever they wanted. Of course I told them I had to go to my place to grab my swimsuit but they didn't mind at all. So we made a quick stop at my house. Where I chose a simple two piece swimsuit under a blue cover up dress. 

When we got to the beach and I took of the dress I felt their eyes on me. I glance back at them and they all looked away. Blush on their faces. I smile softly and turn around "okay. Who's ready for some fun?" I ask with a smile and they smile back with a nod. Jyushimatsu followed me into the water where he started splashing around. He seemed to really love the water.

Eventually all of the brothers joined us in the water. I was in a splash war with Jyushimatsu when I was suddenly lifted up on Karamatsu's shoulders. I let out a laugh and held onto Karamatsu. "Can you put me down?" I ask and he hums in faux thought. "Nah I don't feel like it." He says with a laugh. I smile and hug him the best I could "okay then. That's fine I guess." I say before looking at the others. 

"Happy Birthday Guys."  
....

Before going back to their house we stop at my place again. I took a quick shower and change into a comfortable outfit. 

We went to Chibita's oden stand for something to eat after that we walked around the mall mostly just browsing. By the time we made it back to their house their mom had set up dinner along with their birthday cake. Both their parents and I sat down with the brothers. We all ate the dinner their mom had prepared and I hum.

"This is really good Mrs. Matsuno." I say and she smiles "oh thank you y/n. Though I thought I told you to call Matsuyo." She says with a smile and I laugh "you have sorry. I guess I'm still getting use to that." She hums and glances at her husband before clearing her throat. "Soo..y/n?" I turn to face her with a hum. 

"Are you dating anyone yet?"

The brothers froze and glance at their mother with pleading looks. Like they were begging her not to say another word. I shook my head "No. Not at the moment. I mean a have a few crushes." I mumbled the last part but I knew she heard it.

"Would you be interested in dating one of my boys?"

I drop my chopsticks with a heavy blush while the brothers looked really embarrassed. I stay silent while the brothers sigh. I hum and pick my chopsticks back up to poke my food with a small blush still on my face. 

"Let's just..um keep eating."   
....

After eating I went to retrieve their gifts. I smile as I have each brother their gift. One gift took more thinking than others. 

Osomatsu was pretty simple I just gave him a gift card to that "special" video store he went to. He was grateful albeit a little embarrassed. 

Karamatsu was another simple one. I went to this retro fashion store where I managed to find a retro black leather jacket. He was very very grateful. He pulled me into a hug and, for a while, wouldn't let go. 

Choromatsu..gosh he was easy to buy for. I bought him a new set of manga that I knew he had been wanting lately. He was surprised but was happy with the gift. Though I could tell he was holding back just how grateful he was. 

Ichimatsu was a little tougher but not to bad as I ended up buying him some new cat toys. To a normal person that may not seem like a lot but Ichimatsu was less than normal. He gave a small smile and that's all I needed to know he liked the gift. 

Jyushimatsu. Oh my little Jyushimatsu was so easy to shop for. Him being a baseball fanatic I got him some packs of those collectible baseball cards and a new baseball cap. The look of awe on his face was adorable. He was happier than usual as he thanked me repeatedly. 

Todomatsu was a tough one. Even with how long I had known him he was hard to shop for. I felt bad because I just got him a gift card to one of his favorite clothing stores. Though he assured me that he was happy with the gift. He told me that me being here for their birthday was already a gift to him. 

I blushed and asked the others if that was the case for them as well. They blushed lightly before nodding. I went into thought before smiling. "Well then. Come here." I say opening my arms for a hug. Jyushimatsu eagerly hugs me followed by his brothers. I smile as I was hugged by them.

"Um y/n?" Choromatsu spoke as they move to sit in front of me and I hum "about our mom's question earlier. You never gave an answer." He says with a blush and I saw his brothers tense slightly. "Do you want an answer?" I ask with a smile and they all nod eagerly. "Really?" I tease and Jyushimatsu whines softly "Y/n. Please tell us." He says softly and I smile softly. 

"Well yes. I would be interested." 

They blush and stare at me curiously. "Oh you want to know who?" I tease and they groan softly. "Yes!" They all shout and I laugh "okay okay. Sorry. Well I can't choose between you guys. I'll be honest, I love you all." Their eyes widen in surprise and I blush "So if it's not any problem. I'd love to date..all of you." I say covering my heavily blushing face. 

It was silent before my hands were pulled off my face. "That shouldn't be a problem. Right?" Osomatsu asks and the others nod. "We don't mind sharing if it's you darling." Karamatsu says moving to sit beside me. I blush and smile softly "you sure you don't mind?" I ask uncertain "yes we're sure. To be honest we all had a crush on you." Choromatsu says I turn to look at him. 

"Really? All of you?" I ask and they nod. "Mmhm. I think we started crushing on you when we were 14. Is that right?" Todomatsu asks and they all nod except Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. "Actually Ichimatsu-niisan and I started crushing on her when we were 10." Jyushimatsu says and I look at them in shock. "Yeah...we liked you the moment we saw you." Ichimatsu spoke up with a heavy blush.

"Heh...I love you guys." I say and they all smile before hugging me again. 

"We love you too."  
....

I was getting ready to leave when I had an idea. "Hold on. Before I leave." I say walking up to Osomatsu "I have one more gift to give to each of you." I say before holding Osomatsu's face and leaning in to kiss him. When I pulled a way I went to give a kiss to each of them. They all blushed with soft smiles on their faces. I held back a laugh as they all looked to be in bliss from the kiss. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Again, Happy Birthday to all of you. I love you." I say before leaving. As I walk away from the house the brothers went out of the house and yelled goodbye to me. I blush and turn around, walking backwards a bit, to wave bye to them. Well until tomorrow.

My life would be a lot more interesting from now on. Because now I was dating not one but six amazing boys who loved me. Which is good because I love all of them so much. I smile to myself as I walk home.

Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to all of you.


	62. Masculinity 🍋(Todomatsu x  reader) Lemon

I was sitting at the living room table next to my boyfriend, Todomatsu, watching Jyushimatsu spin around the room. It was all fun and games until he bumped into Karamatsu. Both fell to the ground with a grunt so I shot up from my spot on the floor to check on them. "You guys okay?" I ask and Jyushimatsu nods with a thumbs up but I saw Karamatsu rubbing his arm. 

I sat down and took a hold of his arm. "Y/n I'm fine. It just hurt for a second. I've dealt with worse." I hum "that doesn't mean I won't worry. I'm always worried when people get hurt." I say and Karamatsu messed up my hair. "It's fine. I'm strong so I can handle a bit of pain." He says while flexing his arm. I laugh softly "Well you're strong alright." I say feeling his bicep. He drops his arm with a chuckle.

I look up to see Jyushimatsu had started to run around the room. He stopped in front of me for a second before he lifted me up onto his back. I let out a squeal before laughing as Jyushimatsu continued to run around the room. I was laughing so much that I didn't notice Todomatsu staring at us in annoyance.   
....

It was another day where I was at my boyfriend's house. We were upstairs snuggling up on the couch. I hummed softly as I snuggled closer to Todomatsu. Then I heard a soft mew. I lift my head up and turn to see a white kitten with orange spots along its back. I gasp softly and got off of Todomatsu. I walk over to the kitten and lay on my stomach in front of the little cat. 

"Hi cutie. Where'd you come from?" I coo and pet the kitten's head. I hear footsteps that stop in front of me. I look up to see Ichimatsu who sat down in his usual fetal position. "Sorry. I guess she wanted to walk around." He says and I smile "Aw it's okay." I say and giggle as the cat licked my cheek. "Heh..she likes you..though you are pretty likable." I smile and nuzzle the kitten's nose with mine while Ichimatsu pets the kitten on the small of her back. Again I had missed the annoyed look on Todomatsu's face.  
....

The brothers and I were having a movie night at my place. Todomatsu and I were on the couch with Osomatsu and Choromatsu, the others sat on the floor. I noticed that Todomatsu would tighten his grip around my waist every now and then. Especially when I would talk to or joke around with his brothers. I turn my head to look at him but he buried his face in my shoulder. 

"You okay cutie?" I ask with a smirk and he pushed his face into my shoulder again. My smirk dropped in concern "hey what's wrong sweetie?" I ask and he mumbled something though I faintly heard it. He wanted to talk to me. But out of hearing range for his brothers. I glance at his brothers to see they were busy watching the movie which I have already seen so I nod before standing up. 

I told the brothers I'd be right back before walking to my room, a good distance from the living room, with Todomatsu following me. I let him in before walking in and closing the door. "Okay we are away from your brothers. So what's wro-mph!" I was cut off by Todomatsu pinning me to my bedroom door by my shoulders and kissing me. I kiss back with a hum before he pulled away with an almost sadden look on his face. 

"Y/n...do you..do you see me as masculine?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him "what kind of question is that? Of course I do. Why do you ask?" I say and he hums "Because you...you treat me like I'm..well you treat me so differently than your other guy friends...even my brothers...you hardly treat me like a man." I noticed his demeanor was disheartened. "Oh Todomatsu...I didn't mean to..I'm sorry" I say and he sighs

"it's..fine..though whenever you'd act the way you would around my brothers..I'll admit it made me jealous." He says and looked at me before gaining that sly smirk of his. I blush when I felt him move his hands to my waist. 

"Maybe I can prove to you how much of a man I can be~" he purrs into my ear and I shudder "if you'd let me." I hum softly and nod my head. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me deeply. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. He reached a hand up, threading his fingers through my hair, as he licked my bottom lip.

I open my mouth and tilt my head as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly as he pushed his tongue against mine while reaching his hands under my shirt to fondle my breasts. He pulled back to kiss my neck. While he kisses up and down my neck I reach a hand behind me to lock the door.

I'd hate for his brothers to walk in on us. 

I moan softly as he kisses my soft spot. I could feel his smirk against my neck before he bit lightly at the spot. He pulled away and pulled my shirt and bra off. He pulled me into a deep kiss as he fondled my breasts. I felt him lower a hand to rub my belly. He pulled away to kiss down my body stopping at my bellybutton. I held back a laugh as he kisses and licks my bellybutton. 

It felt good but it tickled.

I heard him hum before standing up to kiss me softly. He lifted me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He proceeds to carry me to my bed and lays me down, hovering over me. I look up at him with a blush as he smiles. "I love you." He says kissing my cheek and I hum "I love you too." 

I sigh as he delicately kissed down my body to the hem of my pants. He glanced up at me and I nod. He pulled my pants off before sitting up to remove his hoodie and pants. I suck in a breath as he rubbed my core through my underwear. I moan as his fingers rub between my folds and felt my core become wet. I gasp as he pushed his hand into my underwear and pushing two fingers into my pussy. 

I buck my hips as he pumps his fingers in and out of me. He pulls away his fingers and pulled my underwear off. He lowered his head and licked my already wet core. I moan softly and lay my hands on his head. He hums before propping my legs on his shoulders and pushing his tongue into my pussy. I bit my lip as he pushes his tongue deeper inside of me. 

"Oh~ Todomatsu~"

I heard him hum before moving to lick and suck my clit. I whine softly as a knot began to form in my stomach. He was only focused on my clit now. Not that I was complaining, it felt so good. I gripped his hair and bit my lip.

"Oh~ T-Todomatsu~ I'm g-gonna Ah~ I-I'm gonna c-cum~" I moan out and he held onto my thighs before pushing his tongue back into my pussy, pressing his thumb onto my clit. I moan out and arch my back as the knot snapped. "Oh!~ I'm cumming!~" I cry out and grip onto his hair. I was panting softly as I came down from my high. I watch as Todomatsu pulled away and wiped his mouth. 

I sat up with a soft gaze set on Todomatsu before laying a gentle hand on his crotch. He flinched slightly and I smile "Can I return the favor Todomatsu~" I ask with a purr and he blushed. "Sure." I nod and kiss him softly before kissing down his body. I push his underwear down enough to let his dick out. I blush lightly at the sight before stroking him slowly and kissing Todomatsu deeply. 

He gave soft moans into my mouth as I stroke his dick. I push my tongue against his and he wraps his arms around my neck. I smile and pull away "See when you do things like that. That's what makes you cute." I coo and before he could respond I leaned down to take his dick into my mouth. He moans softly and I bob my head at a reasonably fast pace. 

"I-I'm Ah!~ g-gonna cum~"

I hum and pull off to lick the tip before taking him down to the hilt. I continue to bob my head at a fast pace until he grips my hair and pushes my head down. "HA!~ I'm cumming!~" I whine softly as he came into my mouth. I pull away and swallow all of it. I saw him blush at that before he pinned me to my bed. He went down to kiss my bellybutton before he sat up to line up with my pulsing core. 

"You ready y/n?"

I nod and smirk softly "I am. Are you?~" I ask with a purr. He smirked and held my hips before pushing in. I bit my lip and grip the bedsheets. I moan softly when he got all the way in. I let out a hum as I adjusted to his size. After maybe a minute, I gave a slight roll of my hips and moan. "You can move." I say and he nods before he started thrusting slow and gentle.

Then dull pain became utter euphoria. I whine softly "you okay y/n?" He asks pausing for a second and I rolled my hips "Mmhm. Oh~ F-Faster~ Go faster~" I moan softly and his blush increased. He hums and started picking up the speed of his thrusts. I grip the bed slightly and moan for him.

"Y-Yes! Like t-that!~" I heard him chuckle and go little harder. I keen out for Todomatsu and pull him down into a soft kiss. "Ah~ Todomatsu~ F-Fuck me h-harder b-baby~" I moan out and he nods before sitting up to hold my waist. He then placed my legs onto his shoulders before pulling out to the tip and thrusting deep into me. 

I wail and grip the bedsheets as he continued to pound me "Fuck~ D-Don't s-stop!~" I moan and he smiled shakily "wasn't p-nah~ planning o-on ah~ it." He says between moans as he went rougher than he already was. I begun to feel pressure build within me and wail out. "I'm a-about to c-cum!~" Todomatsu reaches a hand down to rest on my ass "Go ahead. I want to see you cum on my dick. So go ahead and cum." He purrs as smacked his hand against my ass and continued to pound me hard. 

I felt Todomatsu hit my g-spot and that pushed me over the edge. I arched my back with a loud moan as I came. "Todomatsu!~ I'm cumming!" I cry out as I felt my pussy tighten around his throbbing dick. He continues thrusting until I feel his thrusts become sloppy and hear heavy panting. "oh~ I'm about to cum~" He groans softly and I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Please cum inside me~ Todomatsu~" I purr softly before kissing him deeply. He moaned into my mouth and drops my legs but I lock them around his waist. His thrusts became shallow and erratic. I let out a moan as he hit my g-spot. I pull away with a whine "There~ H-Hit t-there again!~" I moan out and he does before I felt him twitch inside me with a moan.

"Oh~ I'm gonna Ah!~ Y/n~" he moans while thrusting faster making me scratch a part of his back. I felt pressure build up again and moan softly. "Me too~ k-keep g-going~" I moan out and he smiles shakily as he leaned down. "I love you y/n~" he says before kissing me. I kiss back immediately with a whine. 

He gave a hard thrust into me and that was it for both of us. I pull away and came with a loud moan. While Todomatsu grips my hips and stilled inside. "Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~ hnn!~" I moan and shudder as he cums deep inside of me. I panted softly as he pulled out but let out a small huff when he collapsed on me. 

We laid there panting to catch our breath for a while. I smile and giggle before kissing his cheek. "Well..you definitely proved yourself to me Todomatsu~" I coo and he chuckled softly before kissing me. 

"I think my brothers probably left by now." He says and I chuckle before nodding "yeah probably...or I would hope so." I say with a nervous smile. He shrugs before nuzzling his face on mine. I smile and pull us under the covers. I snuggle up to him with a smile.

"I love you Todomatsu. Sorry for making you so jealous." I say and he hums before kissing my forehead. "It's okay and I love you too" he says and I yawn softly before drifting off to sleep, holding onto Todomatsu. 

Of all things to be insecure about I didn't think Todomatsu would be insecure about his masculinity.


	63. Does she hate me? (Karamatsu x Mother! reader)

I was rushing to the home of my boyfriend with my kids trailing behind me. A man named Karamatsu Matsuno. When I got to the door I knock and was met with the face of Karamatsu. "Hello dear." He greets and hugs me. "I hope you don't mind but I brought along the twins." I say and Karamatsu looks down to see my daughters. One hiding was hiding behind my legs. "Aww. Hello little ones." He coos before stepping aside to let us in. 

"My family has been dying to meet you so you bringing your daughters is fine. Besides I've been wanting to meet your daughters for a while." He says before kissing me softly. I heard one of my daughters gag. So I pull away and the four of us walk into the living room. 

I was talking with the family when I noticed one of my daughters had retreated to the corner of the room. She seemed to be staring at Karamatsu. "Chara? Honey you okay?" I ask and she huffed before turning to stare into the corner. I hum in concern and turn to her sister

"Frisk? Do you know why your sister is upset?" I ask and she shook her head before going back to talking with Matsuyo and Choromatsu. I look over at Karamatsu and he smiles "I can talk with her." He says before getting up and walking over to her. I heard Karamatsu trying to get Chara to join us but was met with silence. Then I saw Karamatsu place a hand on her shoulder. 

I was shocked when Chara turns around only to hit Karamatsu. In the face. 

I shot up and walk over to Chara. I gently pull her to stand up with a stern look on my face. "Chara. We don't hit people young lady." I say in a stern tone. She just looks away "Now apologize to Karamatsu." She clicks her tongue and I sigh "Now Chara or you're going straight to your room when we get home." She glanced at Karamatsu and groans 

"sorry." 

I sigh it wasn't really an apology but it was good enough.  
....

(One week later)  
I was returning from a day at work. I had Karamatsu babysit for me. Mostly because he seemed really eager to do so. He says it was because he wanted to get to know Frisk and Chara better which I thought was sweet. Though when I got home I saw Karamatsu sitting on my couch with his head in his hands. I walk over and lift his head to look at me. 

"Karamatsu, What happened honey?" I ask and he sighs "Well...First off Frisk was very nice. Very kind girl...Chara however..well" he trails off before explaining 

Flashback in Karamatsu's POV

I had just waved bye to my y/n and turn around to see Frisk standing there making me jump. "Oh jeez. Frisk you scared me." I say and she giggled "sorry..I wanted to ask if you could look at my drawings." I smile and nod. She smiles widely and reaches up to take my hand and lead me to her room, which she shared with Chara. 

Frisk pulled me over and sat me on her bed. She then pulled out two drawings and I surprised at how good they were.

"Why is Chara pouting in the first one?" I ask and she shrugs. "Hey Mr. Karamatsu?" I hum as I look over the drawings. "Are you going to be my new dad?" I choked at the question and turn to her to see a curious look in her brown eyes. I hum and place the drawings on her bed "I don't know..maybe I will." I say and she lit up before hugging me. "I hope so!" I heard a groan behind me and turn just in time to see Chara walking away. 

I pull away from Frisk who went to drawing another picture. I went to the kitchen to see Chara eating an apple before staring blankly at me. "Umm..you okay sweetheart?" She glared at me "Don't call me that. Only mommy calls me that." I hum and nod "right. That's fair." I say before walking over to her. I was going to lay a hand on her back and ask if she was okay but she smacked my hand away with a glare. 

"Don't touch me. Only my mom and Frisk can touch me. So don't you dare touch me." 

Flashback over back to your POV

I stare at Karamatsu with wide eyes before shutting them with a heavy sigh. I place my forehead on Karamatsu's. "I'm sorry...I don't know why she's acting like this." I say softly "where are they?" I ask and he sighs "asleep. I had them go to bed." I smile and lean up to kiss him softly. 

"Thanks for taking care of them." I say with a smile and he smiles back "it was no problem. Well at least Frisk wasn't. Not that Chara was a problem. She was fi-mph!" I cut him off with a kiss and pull away with a smile "you talk to much Kara~" I coo and kiss his cheek "So you took care of my daughters. Thank you for that." I say moving onto his lap and he blushed

"would you like me to take care of you now?" I ask suggestively and he gulps "w-what do you m-mean?" He asks and I smirk while wrapping my arms around his neck "Oh I think you know~ Karamatsu~" I purr before kissing down to kiss his neck. He sighs softly before wrapping his arms around my waist and standing up. I lock my legs around his waist and kiss him softly before he carried me to my bedroom where he promptly locked the door and pinned me to my bed, kissing me deeply.   
....

The next morning I was drinking coffee at the kitchen counter when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I hum in content and lean back. I place the cup down and turn around to hug Karamatsu. "Thank you for last night." He says before kissing me and I blush "I should be saying thank you." I say and he chuckled "oh but you already have. Just not with your words~" I blush and playfully shove his face away. 

I heard a small yawn "Mommy?" I turn my head to see a tired Frisk, rubbing her eyes, with her white stuffed doggo under her arm. I blush lightly and Karamatsu pulls away but kept his arm wrapped around my waist. "Frisk? Why are you up so early? It's Saturday." I say and she yawns "I know but I heard you guys were up so I woke up." I nod and walk over to pick her up. 

"About we make you some breakfast?" I ask and she lights up before shying away slightly "can I have scrambled eggs with blueberry muffins?" She asks shyly and I smile before nuzzling my nose on hers "of course you can I still have some leftover muffins from yesterday." She giggles as I set her in her chair before going to get Chara. 

When I return I saw Karamatsu was already making Frisk's eggs while she watched from her seat. I set Chara down beside her sister and go to grab the muffins and drinks. Once the eggs were done I split them among the four of us along with the muffins. As for drinks Karamatsu and I had iced tea, Frisk had orange juice, and Chara had chocolate milk, her favorite. 

Though Chara was staring at me and Karamatsu. She narrows her eyes "Mommy..why are you wearing his hoodie?" She asks and I look at her surprised. "Well I was cold this morning so he offered me his hoodie." I say and both of us sip our tea nervously. 

Chara continued to stare, mostly at Karamatsu, as we ate our breakfast.   
....

(2 weeks later)  
I was watching TV with Karamatsu while waiting for my daughters to come home from school. Though I was surprised when Chara stormed in rushing to her room. She slammed the door right when Frisk walked in tears falling from her tightly shut eyes. 

I stood up with Karamatsu and rush over to my crying daughter. "Sweetheart what happened?" I ask placing my hands on her shoulders. She sniffles and whimpers "I w-was d-drawing a p-picture for y-you a-and Karamatsu. I s-showed C-Chara while w-we walked h-home and s-she..tore it up!" She wailed and threw herself onto me, sobbing loudly. 

"What?!" I exclaimed and Frisk sniffs before pulling away to pull the picture from her bag. It was tore right down the middle. The picture. It was of Me, Karamatsu, Frisk, and Chara. With My New Family written in the clouds above the four of us. "S-She told me to stop d-drawing things l-like this." She says with a whimper. I scowl and gave Frisk her picture back. I have her and Karamatsu follow as I walk up to their door. 

I push the door open and Chara is sitting on her bed in a fetal sitting position. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" I yell walking up to her, lifting her head to look at me. "Why did you tear up your sister's drawing?" I ask in a stern tone "I didn't like it. The drawing was stupid." She says coldly and I sigh before pointing to Frisk. "Apologize to your sister right now." I say and she kept her mouth shut. 

"Chara Tori L/N. Apologize now." I say sternly. This attitude of hers was pushing my patience. "Why should I? The drawing was stupid and I didn't like it. I never like those types of drawings! Yet she keeps-" "Don't you raise your voice at me missy. Apologize now or I will spank you." Her eyes widen. I had never spanked them nor have I ever threatened to do so. But if she didn't stop this attitude and apologize..no matter how much the thought scared me..I would. 

She looked over at Frisk, who was still crying, and Karamatsu. She kept her mouth shut and crossed her arms. I sigh angrily "Karamatsu...take Frisk out of the room." I say glancing at Karamatsu. He nods and picks up Frisk before walking away from the room. As I sat on the bed, pick up Chara, and lay her across my legs.  
....

-Karamatsu's POV- 

I sat on the couch holding Frisk as she covers her ears with tightly shut eyes. I don't blame her. Hearing her sister cry was hard to listen to. Why was she like this? Y/n would always say how sweet and nice she was. So why is she acting almost like a demon child? I think and hear footsteps leave their bedroom. "You may come out when you're ready to apologize." Y/n says before walking to the living room. Frisk looked up with tears eyes and y/n sighs 

"Frisk. You'll have to leave Chara alone for a bit till she calms down and apologizes." She says and Frisk nods "If she continues to stay in her room until night...then we'll both talk to her together okay?" Frisk nods before getting up to hug her mother. "Now go wash up for dinner." Y/n says and Frisk nods before heading to the bathroom. "Y/n?" She ignores me and walks to the kitchen. I follow her with a concerned look. 

She just started working on dinner preparation but suddenly stopped. She looked down at her hands with a blank stare before she whimpers and covers her face as she let out a sob. "Y/n!" I exclaim rushing to hold her as she fell to her knees crying her eyes out. "Sh~ Sh~ it's okay. It's okay." She whimpers "N-No it's n-not..I h-hit my o-own child!" She wails before throwing herself onto me, hugging me tightly. 

I sigh and just hold her as she cried. I didn't know what to say so I just held her and whispered that it would be alright.   
....

It was dinner time and y/n had calmed down. "Frisk. Go get Chara." Frisk nods and rushes to get her sister. I look at her and she smiles "I'm not gonna starve her...besides I feel like I owe her an apology." She says and I smile placing a hand on her shoulder. Frisk came back with a scared face and a paper in her hand. I hum and ask what the paper was. She hands to y/n and both of us look at it.

It was a note.

From Chara.

Dear mommy and Frisk,

I've decided to run away. I'm leaving to go to daddy's house. Please don't come for me, I think I'll be happier with daddy.

Bye bye,  
Chara.

Y/n dropped the note and went pale. She immediately grabs her phone. "I'm calling the bus and subway stations!" She exclaims and I nod before going over to put shoes on. "Where are you going?" Y/n asks "You call the stations. I'm going to try and find her." I say before rushing out of the house. The subway station. I'll go there first.   
....

I had made it to the subway station and immediately saw her talking with a worker. I rush over "Chara!" I shout and Chara tried to walk away but the worker stopped her. "You must be her father." The worker says as I walk over. "Well no but I'm dating her mother." The worker looks at Chara "is this true?" Chara groans but nods with her arms crossed. 

When the worker left I knelt down to Chara's height. "Do you know how worried your mother is?" I ask and she looks down. I sigh and went to take her hand but drop it. "Come on. Let's get you ho-" she mumbled and I hum. She took a deep breath "I said no!" I flinch at her loud voice. She looked up at me with a glare. "I don't want to go back there! You can't make me!" 

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose "Chara look. I know my word means nothing to you but you need to listen to me." She groans "No I don't. You can't tell me what to do." I shook my head "Yes I can. Your mother has given me the authority to-" "NO! You can't!" She shouts

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!!"

I froze and look at her as she started to cry. This was the first time I have ever seen her like this. "What?" I finally ask and she hiccups "you can't tell me what to do. Only my mom and dad can. And you aren't. My. Dad." My face softens as she cried

"I w-want my d-daddy back."

My heart hurts for this child and my thoughts went wild. She doesn't know. Y/n told me the story...but not her daughters. She doesn't understand and because of that she..she must think..that I'm trying to replace her dad. Oh dear, poor thing. I felt my heart ache as I reach out to her. She looked at me "W-What are doing? D-Don't t-touch me." I ignore her and pull her into a hug. Which she clearly needs. She needs it badly. 

"Sh~ Sh~ It's okay. you're going to be okay." I coo softly while rubbing her back. She tensed slightly before hugging me back and burying her face into my shoulder as she sobs softly. I gently pick her into my arms and she clutches onto me. I hum and hold her close as we walk home.   
....

When we returned home I explained to y/n what happened. What Chara had said before crying. Y/n's face became sad before she sighs "okay..that's it...I have to tell them." She says before picking up Frisk and sitting her on the couch while I sit Chara beside her. She sat down on the couch as well while I stood behind her, holding her hand. She took a deep breath and turned to the twins. 

She told them everything. How she had married their father pretty young at age 18 and had them when she was just 22. Things seemed okay and happy for 7 years before the father started to act suspicious.

Y/n discovered him cheating on her.

One year of hell passed and they were divorced. He left her with their daughters and left the house. He left y/n for a "prettier" woman. Then she met me and it was like something clicked because we started dating within a week. 

When she finished they girls looked at us with surprised looks. Frisk was the first to speak. "So Karamatsu makes you happier than old daddy did?" She asks and y/n nods, squeezing my hand a little, with a smile. "He does. I'm much more happy with him." Frisk squeals happily and lunges at y/n to hug her. Chara looks at me before hopping the couch and walking over to me. 

She gestured for me to come closer. So I knelt down to her height. She lunges forward, knocking me back to the ground, hugging me tightly. She looked up at me and smiles softly "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry about everything. If you make my mommy happy then I'm happy too!" She says with a smile and I smile softly before sitting to hug her back. I hear y/n laugh softly before coming down with Frisk to join the hug.

It may take a while before Chara can comfortably accept Karamatsu as her dad but this was a great start. 

She may have hated him before but that was because she didn't understand. Now she does and was more comfortable around Karamatsu. Now everyone was happy.

A happy family.


	64. A Happy Family (Karamatsu x Mother! reader)

I watch as Karamatsu unpacks his stuff into our room. Yep Karamatsu had moved in with us. We've been together for a year now so I figured he should try living with us. He accepted the idea almost immediately when I offered a week ago. My offer apparently inspired him because he went out and got a job at a floral shop. He seemed to enjoy the job as well.

I smile and walk up to hug him from behind. I kiss his cheek and he chuckled turning around to hug me. "I'm happy you're moving in with us. Frisk seems overjoyed." I say and he smiles "and Chara?" He asks and I smile before kissing him softly "She is happy. Don't worry. She's learning to like you." Karamatsu smiles "that's great. I'm glad she's happy." He says before kissing me. 

"Mom. I need help wi- oh oops."

I pull away to see Chara. She just smiles "I need help with this math problem." She says and I laugh softly. "Okay. How about we both help." She nods "more help the better." She says and we nod before following her so we could help her.  
....

It was Chara's and Frisk's 10th birthday today and I was excited to celebrate it with them. We started out the day with letting choose whatever they wanted for breakfast. What they chose. Chocolate chip pancakes. They were very excited as I made their breakfast while Karamatsu played with them. 

It made me smile how much Chara has grown to like Karamatsu. When I finish making their birthday breakfast I look over to see Karamatsu tickling Chara while Frisk clings onto his back. All three of them were laughing up a storm. I smile softly and walk over to them. I pick up Frisk and kiss her cheek. "You aren't giving Karamatsu a hard time are you?" I ask and Frisk giggles. 

"No mommy." She says and I smile as I place her back down "Well breakfast is ready." I say and both girls lit up before making their way to the dining table. I help Karamatsu stand up and he smiles. "You know. Fatherhood fits you well." I say and he blushed "well thank you..I can't wait till tonight." He whispers the last part and I nod "neither can I." I say before we both went to join the birthday girls for breakfast.

When the girls came home we had the party all set up for them. It was a simple party with me and Karamatsu and, of course, the girls. When the got home I put on one of their favorite movies, which just so happened to be the Disney movie Mulan, they watched in awe. No matter how many times they watched it they would always be excited. 

Karamatsu and I set up their birthday cake as they watch the movie. I walk over and pause the movie making the girls whine. "Don't worry. We'll continue the movie after cake and presents." I say with a smile. 

Watching them blow out their candles made me feel so happy. Even if they were growing up so fast. After the cake was presents from both me and Karamatsu. I gave them simple things new art supplies and a sketchbook for Frisk and for Chara I got her a book about mythical creatures and a plushie goat, she really likes goats which I always thought was adorable. 

Karamatsu had gotten one gift for both of them. Saying that he was sure they would both love it. The girls unwrap the gift to reveal a small box. Chara pulled the top of and I saw both of their faces light up in awe. I glance over and was surprised to see necklaces in the box. 

I turn to look at Karamatsu and he smiles with a soft blush "Do you two like it?" He asks nervously. Frisk gave a beaming smile "I love it!" She exclaims picking up the little sister half while Chara nods picking up the other. "Thanks...I love it too." Chara says before both girls go up to hug Karamatsu. 

I couldn't help but notice that Chara seemed hesitant about something.  
....

Chara was sick.

She had come down with a cold and was currently coughing up a storm in bed. Frisk was at school, she wanted to skip so she could help care for Chara, leaving Karamatsu and I to care for her. I was laying a hand on her forehead as she whimpers. She was burning up making me very worried. "Karamatsu?" I call and he came into the room. 

"Want to swap out?" He asks and I nod. "I'll make her some soup you watch over her temperature." I say before leaving to go to the kitchen. 

-Karamatsu's POV-   
I walk over to sit in the chair beside Chara. She looked absolutely miserable. She coughs and sniffles while I lay a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Maybe I should get a wet cloth to cool her down. I think before getting up to leave. I walk over to the door and hear Chara whine. 

"Daddy~ Don't leave~"

I froze and turn around. She was reaching her hands out, making grabby hands, with a sad face. I walk over and held one of her hands in mine. "Hey it's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving." I coo while patting her head. She hums and smiles weakly. "Promise" She asks and my heart melts "I promise. Come on, let's control that temperature." I say before gently picking her up. She clings onto me as I walk to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. She coughs softly "I love you daddy" I smile as my heart melted.

"Love you too sweetheart. Love you too."  
....

It was my and Karamatsu's 2 year anniversary. I opted for a simple dinner at home with maybe something special once the kids were asleep. Luckily the girls were well behaved and didn't interrupt the dinner. They even went to eat in their rooms which wasn't really necessary. I noticed that Karamatsu seemed a little anxious but when I asked he said it was nothing and that he was okay.

After dinner we headed to our room to settle down for the night. I turn to Karamatsu and kiss him softly. He hums and sat me down on the edge of the bed before kneeling down to look me in the eye. "Y/n. You know I love you right?" I nod with a smile "you tell me everyday." I say and he nods. "Because it's true. I love you so much. I just want to be with you." I smile softly as he continues

"We will laugh together, we will smile together, we will cry together, we will share our sadness and happiness." He held my hand in his "There is no place beautiful for me in this world, but when you are with me, every place and everything looks beautiful." He kissed the back of my hand and I blush. I was use to his loving words but my heart was pounding in my chest. Faster than usual too. 

"I love it when you are with me and fill my life with love. I just want to be with you always. So I want to ask you something." I nod "w-what?" He smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a ring box. He pulls his hand back to open the box while I cover my mouth. 

"Y/n m/n l/n, Will you marry me?" 

I felt my stomach flutter and tears came to my eyes. I pull my hands down and smile "Yes. A million times yes." I say shakily with a small nod. He gave a sigh of relief before sliding the ring on. He kissed my hand before kissing me on the lips. "I love you so much." He says with a shaky voice and a soft smile. "I love you too Karamatsu." I say and he kissed me deeply, leaning forward to lay me onto the bed. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. 

-Frisk POV-  
"Move over Chara." I whisper and she does a little so I could watch. My mom was sitting on the bed while Karamatsu spoke all this love talk. It made me smile and I saw Chara roll her eyes slightly. She was smiling as well. I held back a squeal when Karamatsu pulled out a small box. Yes we were children but we weren't stupid. We knew what he was going to ask. 

When he finally asks Chara had to quickly cover my mouth as I squeal softly. We watch silently as mom stares for like 5 seconds before saying yes. I was bouncing slightly with happiness. They then kissed and Chara gagged softly but I smile. But then Karamatsu pushed mom onto their bed. I was confused as Chara hurriedly rushed me away from the room to our own room.

She looked like she knew something I didn't.

....

"Do you y/n take Karamatsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor says and I blush "I do." I say with a happy smile and Karamatsu copies my smile. "And do you Karamatsu take y/n to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Karamatsu smiles fondly and with a nod says "I do." I felt the tears well in my eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Karamatsu smiles and pulls me close "With pleasure." He says with a slight purr before kissing me. I hum and kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close and leaned me into a dip as he kissed me. Causing me to squeak softly. Among the cheers I heard my daughters cheering loudly, trying and succeeding to be heard, which made me smile as Karamatsu brought me back up and pulled away. 

Glancing to look at my daughters the were actually standing on top of their chairs as they cheer for us. I just smile and saw Karamatsu was smiling as well.   
....

I was sitting on the couch watching my husband pace around the living room. "Honey calm down. They'll be happy I can assure you." I say and he hums but still seemed nervous. At that moment the girls came home with smiles on their faces. "Mom! Dad! We're home!" They shout as they enter. I smile and beckon them over while having Karamatsu sit down beside me. 

"Girls we have something very important to tell you." I say and they immediately look curious. With a smile I took each of their hands and lay them on my belly. They look up at me expectingly and I smile 

"I'm gonna have a baby."

Chara lit up immediately while Frisk tilts her head patting my stomach. After a minute Frisk gasped "You're pregnant!" she exclaims and I nod. Frisk looks at Karamatsu "Really?" She asks and he nods with a chuckle. Now both girls squeal happily and hug me. Frisk pulled Karamatsu over into the hug which I laughed at. I look at Karamatsu with a smirk

"Told you they'd be happy."  
....

"Okay Frisk stand next Chara..yes right there is perfect honey." Karamatsu says adjusting the camera and hums "okay both of you stand in front of mommy." He says and they do so "Dad can't I hold the baby?" Frisk asks and Karamatsu looks at me. I smile "you can hold him in the next photo okay?" I say and Frisk nods. Chara fidgets with her bow and I fix it again while trying to hold onto the latest edition to our family. Our baby boy, our son, Toby. 

"Okay I have the camera set up." Karamatsu says and I smile "good. Toby was starting to get fussy." I say lightly bouncing the 1 year old. Karamatsu smiles and starts the timer on the camera. He walked over and wrapped an arm around me, resting a hand on Frisk's shoulder. Frisk and Chara stood in front of us but were turned to face their little brother. While I rest my free hand on Chara's shoulder. 

"Okay everyone smile and say family." I say with a smile and they all smile brightly, while Toby just coos and giggles.

"Family!"

Everyone says as before the photo was snapped. A photo that depicts a beautiful family.

A caring loving mother, A happy devoted father, Two well behaved daughters and a curious baby boy. This was family that was far from perfect but what family is perfect. No they aren't a perfect family but they are a happy family.

A beautifully happy family indeed.


	65. A Big Fan (Rockstar! Jyushimatsu x Shy! Fangirl! reader)

"Come on F/n!" I shout as I got out of my friend's car. I hear her laugh before getting out of the car as well. "Okay okay. Jeez you are too excited." She says and I smile "Well of course! We get to go to a F6 concert!" I shout with a squeal. She pats my shoulder "y/n calm down. Your fangirl is showing." I blush and lightly smack her. "Oh shush. So what if I fangirl. This band is amazing~" 

I say f/n smirk and I look at her "What?" I ask and she shrugs "oh nothing. It's just seems like you really love them." She says before walking off "Oi! I love their music but it's not like I love any them personally." I say and she raised an eyebrow "you're not crushing on any of them or anything?" She asks and I shook my head. I saw her glance at my shirt which she points at. My shirt was a simple white shirt that I had printed my fan art of the group. 

"You sure?~" she coos and I blush "it's just fan art." She rolls her eyes with a smirk

"Sure~"  
....

They were even better in person. They looked amazing and I was anxious for them to start. F/n and I were lucky to be in the front row. It would be a small concert,but I was excited regardless.

First was Osomatsu singing breaking the habit.

His voice and emotion when singing was incredible. It was so amazing and beautiful. I found myself singing to it. Up next was Karamatsu and his choice of song. 

My heart stopped when I heard the beginning of a Korean song. The song in question was Hyeya.

Karamatsu had both a deep voice and a soft voice. He used his soft, almost high, voice for this song. The fact that his voice was singing in Korean made it better. I could hear him putting his own emotion into the song and I felt like I was going to cry. The ending was so beautiful. Next was Choromatsu who I saw place his guitar down to pick up that electric violin. I got chills from the anticipation. 

He had chosen to play instrumental for Viva la Vida. 

He may not have sung with the music but him playing was enough. The fans cheered him on as he played, moving around the stage as he played. How he managed to make an already beautiful song even more beautiful and emotion filled I don't know. The last one to sing was Ichimatsu. God his voice was amazing. 

I scream and squeal when he chose to sing awake and alive with Jyushimatsu. As I was dancing and singing to the song the guy next to me moved closer. I glance at him but shrug. Until he wraps an arm around my waist and squeezed my ass. I squeal and back away into f/n who looked confused and concerned. "What happened? You okay?" She asks and I nod. "It's nothing." I say and go back to listening to them play. Though I swear I saw Jyushimatsu look in my direction. Halfway through the song the guy did again but wouldn't drop his hand. 

That's when something unexpected happened.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Jyushimatsu shouts making his brothers stop "What do you think you're doing sir!" He says narrowing his eyes at the guy as I step away from him, shying at Jyushimatsu's stare. "Do you know him?" He asks me and I shook my head. He hums and hops off stage, walking up to the barrier. 

"Why the hell are you touching a lady like that when she doesn't even know who you are?! I should have you kicked out for inappropriate behavior! You don't do that stuff when people are trying to enjoy themselves! Though I have better solution for the rest of this concert I'll by keeping my eye on you." He turns to look at me and smiles "As for you, come here." He says before helping me and my friend over the gate. 

"You two can come up stage with me and my brothers." I couldn't believe my ears and I turn to look at f/n who smiles. So he lead us onto the stage before continuing where he and Ichimatsu left off. True to his word he kept his eyes on the guy, but so did his brothers.

The guys must have felt intimidated to have six pairs of eyes on him.  
....

I was over the wall happy by the time the concert ended. F/n and I were about to leave the stage to go home but a voice called out to us. "Oi! Where are you going?" It was Karamatsu. We turn around both looking at him very confused. "Osomatsu suggested that you guys come with us for chance to talk and meet with us as to make up for what happened." He says with a smile and I turn to see f/n blushing. 

"Sure." She says and I smile before nodding. We followed Karamatsu who lead us to their tour bus. "Yo! I'm back!" He says leading us in "Hey Karamatsu and hello to you ladies." Osomatsu says with a smile "Firstly, What are your names?" Choromatsu asks "Well I'm f/n and this is my friend y/n. Sorry she's shy." I turn to f/n with a small glare.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I say looking around to see Jyushimatsu wasn't here. "You look like you're looking for someone." Ichimatsu says with a smirk and I blush. "Well I was just curious where Jyushimatsu was." 

"Right here!" 

I flinch with a small squeal and turn to see Jyushimatsu stepping into the bus. "Heh sorry for scaring you! I'm told I have a loud voice." He says lowering his voice and I smile shyly "y-yeah..it's okay." I say and blush "um thanks for uh stopping that guy...though you didn't have to stop the concert for it." I say shyly and Jyushimatsu chuckles before patting my shoulder. 

"That may be true. But it wasn't a big deal." He says with a wide smile. "Well thank you" I say and I saw him glance at my shirt. "Heh nice shirt. Did you make it?" I blush and shyly cover the fan art with a nod "well then don't cover it. It's really good." He says before moving my hands away and turning around towards his brothers "isn't the picture nice?" I blush hard as all the brothers look at my shirt with my art on it. They all nod with a few giving a thumbs up. 

"Well...we should probably get going rig- huh? F/n?" I turn to see that she wasn't beside me anymore but rather was talking to Karamatsu with a blush on her face. "I really liked your voice when you sang Karamatsu. You have a nice voice." She says and Karamatsu hums "Well thank you. I see that you have just as nice a voice just from talking." He says making f/n blush. 

"Well I guess we are staying for a little bit longer."  
....

I was sitting on Jyushimatsu's bed with him as we talk. It had started out with talk about his band and my favorite songs with him talking about his brothers. Then it lead into talk about personal things like interests and hobbies. Now we were talking about our lives. He said how it was lonely being in the music business and I asked what he means. 

"Well I mean I have my brothers sure but it's so hard to find someone who loves me." I tilt my head "when I say that I mean loves me for me not because of the fame. I had found one like that but then paparazzi got involved and she left me because she couldn't handle it." I frown slightly and lay a hand on his "I'm so sorry Jyushimatsu." I say and he hums "it's fine...I've grown use to it." 

"But you shouldn't have to be use to it. Everyone needs love even those who don't think they do." I say and he smiles before looking at me "that's sweet y/n. But I don't know if it's meant for me because of my career choice. It's hard to find someone who can love me for me." I look down with a blush

"um..well..I love you for you." I say and he hums "I love your music but I also love your personality and how silly you are when not performing. It's a little embarrassing but sometimes at home I would watch videos of you being yourself and I love them. Though I always told myself don't let your crush grow into anything major because I knew I couldn't possibly be with you." 

Jyushimatsu hums before smiling and held my hand "y/n do you have a boyfriend?" I sigh and shook my head. He lifted my head up with his free hand "Do you want one?" My eyes widen "ehh? I mean...yeah I do but why do you want to know?" I ask and he leans in. I gulp but stay put as he leans in to kiss me. I squeak softly but shyly kiss back with a sigh. I wrap my arms around his neck as he caresses my cheek. 

He pulled away and I whimper softly, shyly pulling him back into another kiss. He just chuckled and kissed back. I pull away with a blushing face and saw a small blush on his face as well. "Y/n..would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks and I nod making him smile widely. He pulled me into a hug and I hug him back.

I couldn't believe it. I was one of his biggest fans, now I'm a fan and his girlfriend. I felt so happy.


	66. Unusual (Dog! Matsu Bros x Cat! reader)

I was walking down the sidewalk to fish shop that belonged to the Yowai family. They were a kind couple but they owned a slightly annoying maltese named Totoko. It's not like I hate her but she can be annoying sometimes. We actually got along fine which is a little surprising since she's a dog and I'm a cat. 

Anyway I went inside the shop and saw the Yowai's talking to another woman who I had seen before and heard her name was Matsuyo Matsuno. I walk up to the three of them and mewl out "Hello." Though I knew they couldn't understand me. Mrs. Yowai looks down and smiles "oh there you are y/n. Hold on a second." She walks away and I sat down swaying my tail. I look to Matsuyo and she reached down to pet my head. "Hello again." I purr and lean into her touch. 

Mrs. Yowai came back with a fresh mackerel "here you are sweetheart. Totoko is upstairs if you want to say hi." I nod and take the fish before prancing upstairs but I heard Matsuyo let out noise like she just remembered something. When I got upstairs I walk into Totoko's room, she was babied by the married couple so she had her own room, and saw 6 dogs I had never seen before. 

"Oh hello." Totoko greets as she lays on her large dog bed. I nod and say hello but it came out muffled because of the fish so I set it down. "Hello. Who are they?" I ask and she sighs "just Matsuyo's dogs. They follow me everywhere when they see me." She says and before I could say anything the one with a yellow coat rushed over to me which startled me. No joke my fur puffed up. 

"Hi I'm Jyushimatsu!" I smile and laugh nervously at how close he was "Well nice to meet you." I say before picking up my fish and moving to lay on Totoko's bed with her. "You're a cat." The one with a black and white coat. I nod before eating my treat. "Well If you want to do introductions. I'm Osomatsu." Says the dog with tannish fur with white areas. I nod as they went down the line.

"I'm Karamatsu." Says the one with gray and white fur

"Choromatsu." The one with light brown fur. 

"...Ichimatsu." The black and white.

And the last one with pure white fur introduced himself as Todomatsu. I glance at all of them and ask "are you guys from the same litter by chance?" They all nod "we're brothers and I'm the oldest." Osomatsu says with a proud smile. I smile softly as they tell the order of birth. "Well I'm y/n. I guess you could say I'm the oldest because I was the only one in my litter." 

They look at me surprised. "Really?" Todomatsu asks and I nod along with Totoko "her mother only had her." She says and I nod again. "Don't cats usually have a litter of 5 or at most 8?" Choromatsu asks and I nod "my mom was only able to have me..I think it was because of a medical problem or something. I don't remember...she actually died when I was just a month old." 

They gained sad looks "oh sorry about that." Karamatsu says sitting down beside me, not on the bed though, and I smile "it's fine. I still have my owner Chibita so I'm happy." They nod and Osomatsu tilts his head "how old are you?" He asks getting a smack from Choromatsu. "You don't ask that!" He yells and I laugh "it's fine. Hmm I'm 28 in human years." I say 

"So are we!" Jyushimatsu says and I look at him "oh that's cool." 

We continue to talk and I even start to play around with Jyushimatsu until Matsuyo to retrieve her dogs. I gave a sad mewl and Matsuyo pets my head. "If you want to keep playing you can follow us." She offers and I perk up with a happy mewl before following them home.   
....

I was sitting on the windowsill of the Matsuno home watching Jyushimatsu play with Ichimatsu, who looked so tired. I hop off the window and walk over to them "Jyushimatsu. I think Ichimatsu is getting tired." I say and Jyushimatsu looks to his tired brother who had laid down. "Oh sorry Ichimatsu-niisan." Ichimatsu nods "it's..fine." He says before drifting off to sleep. 

I smile and I walk over to him, laying down beside him, snuggling up to him and nuzzling my face onto his. He opens his eyes and glances at me while I smile. He says nothing and closes his eyes while nuzzling his face against mine in return. I look up at Jyushimatsu "come and join us." I say and he smiles before laying down on the other side of me snuggling up to me. 

I smile at how Jyushimatsu seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. I stretch slightly before with a yawn before taking nap with the two brothers snuggling up to me.  
....

I was watching Karamatsu staring at his reflection in the mirror. I sat beside him and tilt my head "what are you doing?" I ask and he blushed before pawing at the reflection. "Am I cool?" He asks and I tilt my head "whenever mommy takes us out for a walk people are always cooing at me and calling me cute." I smile at the fact he calls Matsuyo mommy. "Well you are cute." I say and he pouts leaning his head against the mirror.

"I don't want to be cute...I want to be seen as cool." He whines with a blush and his ears folded back. I hum and nuzzle my face onto his "but you are cute. Though I think you are both cute and cool." I say nuzzling my head under his muzzle, into his neck. He blushed and nuzzles me back. 

I pull away and hug him the best I could. This must be easier for humans to do than animals. I think before Karamatsu places a forearm around the crest of my neck. I pull away and gently lick his cheek causing him stare at me surprised. 

"Sorry was that weird?" I ask folding my ears back slightly. "No just surprised me." He says before gently licking my cheek "oh now that felt weird." I say with a small laugh and Karamatsu smiles before nuzzling his face on the top of my head. 

"Thanks for making me feel better."  
....

I was laying down in the living room licking at my paws trying to clean myself a bit. I was interrupted by Osomatsu pouncing on me. I let out a laugh as we roll around on the ground for a while. Until he won the little game by pinning me. "Hey Osomatsu. Why?" I ask with a laugh and he smiles. 

"Because I felt like it and I want to play." 

I smile and saw his tail wagging behind him. "Okay you want to play tag because I am not playing tug of war again..I learned my lesson from playing that with Jyushimatsu." He nods before getting off me. I press a paw on his nose "You're it." I say before quickly running off. He started chasing after me and we ran throughout the house. I hid behind a corner to catch my breath and saw Choromatsu talking with Todomatsu.

They look at me and tilt their heads "y/n what are you doing?" Choromatsu asks "shush..I'm playing with Osomatsu and I'm currently hiding. So please be quiet." I saw Todomatsu smirk as he glances at Choromatsu. Choromatsu hums and gives a shrug. "Osomatsu-niisan!" Todomatsu yells and I heard the footsteps. 

I narrow my eyes at them "you both suck." Osomatsu looks over at me and goes into a ready to pounce position. "There you are!" I squeal with a laugh before running away with Osomatsu following. 

Yeah he ended up pouncing on me. So he won that round.  
....

Choromatsu was laying down in the living room. Just laying down. Doing nothing. I walk over and perch myself on top before snuggling up into his back. "Y/n..w-what are you d-doing?" Choromatsu asks and I saw him blushing lightly. "What does it look like? I'm keeping you company." I saw before laying down on him. 

"Your fur is so soft. All of you have such soft fur." I say nuzzling my head into the crest of his neck. "Uh why are you n-nuzzling me?" He asks seemingly embarrassed and I hum "because I'm trying to get comfortable. Why?" I say and he hums "well don't cats leave their scent when they do that?" I nod "yeah so what? I don't care." I say and he whines

"You may not care but that scent is meant to mark things that cats like and it is also used to mark other cats as mates. Doesn't that make this weird?" I hum and tilt my head before nuzzling into his neck again "I don't think so and I do like you guys so it's not that weird." I ask and he huffs "I meant like like....Love is what I meant." 

I blush softly but nuzzling my cheek against his "it still doesn't feel weird to me." I say before laying my head on the crest of his neck and he relaxed a little. Though his word got me thinking.

Do I just like the brothers...or do I love them.  
....

I was sat in front of the brothers looking down. I was a little scared and embarrassed with what I was going to say. "What's wrong y/n?" Todomatsu asks and I sigh before looking up. "I have something that I need to tell you guys." I say lightly pawing at the floor. "What?" They all asked and I blush.

"I think...I think I love you guys." 

They look at me surprised before looking at each other. None of them were saying anything. I fold my ears back and look down sadly. "I understand if you don't feel the same...I mean I'm a cat and you would be probably happier with another dog. Sorry..I just wanted to say it.." I started pawing absentmindedly at the floor before hearing one of them approach me. 

I glance up to see Karamatsu as he sat down in front of me and leans in to nuzzle his face into my neck. I hum and nuzzle him back before he pulled away "Don't be sorry about what you feel." He says "Yeah! Don't be sorry we love you too!" Jyushimatsu says walking to nuzzle his cheek against mine. "Wait..really? You all love...me?" I ask and they nod.

"I mean that's why I was flustered when you suddenly crawled up onto my back." Choromatsu says walking over and I blush "it's why I let you snuggle up to me when I'm asleep." Ichimatsu adds "we all love you y/n" Todomatsu says, both him and Ichimatsu walk over. "That's the truth and don't you forget it." Osomatsu says walking up to lick my cheek. 

I blush but smile "o-okay..it makes me happy to hear you all return my feelings." I say before Osomatsu nudges my nose with his and kisses me softly. I blush when pulls away only for Karamatsu to kiss me as well. By the time they all kissed me I was a blushing mess. They all smile and snuggle up to me. I smile and snuggle up to all of them. 

-Matsuyo's POV-

I was heading to the living room to check up on y/n and my boys because Chibita wanted to come pick her up. Though when I open the door I saw that y/n was sat in front of them as she paws at the ground. I saw that her ears were folded back as she mews sadly. I watch for a minute and Karamatsu walks up to y/n. I gave a soft aw when Karamatsu nuzzled his face against y/n. 

Then he gave a few soft barks along with Jyushimatsu. Then all of them started "talking" to Y/n while walking over to her. I smile when I saw Osomatsu lick y/n's face. Though what surprised me was when they kissed y/n and the poor kitty looked so flustered. I smile and went to call Chibita to inform him that he can come over to get y/n but to also inform him of what I just witnessed. 

It's a little unusual maybe a little strange but it is pretty cute.


	67. Fireworks 🍋(Osomatsu x reader) Lemon

My boyfriend and I decided to go to this amusement park for the forth of July. His family was here to but they had promised to leave us alone. I was excited to see the fireworks but I was mostly excited to see Osomatsu. I hadn't properly seen him in good 2 weeks because of work so I was happy to spend time with him. He was just as happy. How did I know?

When we met up at the entrance of the amusement park he lifted off the ground into a tight hug and kissed all over my face. 

When he did that it gained a few smug smiles from his brothers and I was a little worried someone saw under my yukata. Though he didn't care. So now we were looking at all the stands that held games, and some of the food stands. In the long run all we were doing was looking around until the fireworks started. Right we were at a food stand that sold shaved ice.

I had a serious sweet tooth so I loved shaved ice. I chose to buy a cherry shaved ice because cherry was my favorite flavor (all of this is actually true for me). I didn't get Osomatsu one because he just wanted to share mine which wasn't unusual for us. 

When there was only melted ice and some syrup left I drank the rest before throwing the cup away. Osomatsu then had me face him and kissed me softly. I hum as I kiss him back. He pulls away with a smirk before licking his lips "tastes sweet." He says and I blush before pushing on his face. "Oh shush, here let's go find somewhere to watch the fireworks. It's going to start in a hour." I say before we went to find a spot.

Though as we were walking to where other people were meeting up Osomatsu took my hand and pulls me in the direction of a forest that outlined the fairgrounds. "Osomatsu, What are yo-" "Sh. I just want to spend some time with you in private." I gave him a look as he pushes me back against one of the trees. "A forest near fairgrounds is not exactly priva-Eh~" I cut myself off with a squeak as Osomatsu rubs my thigh.

"It's good enough. I've missed you these past two weeks." He purrs before pushing himself to stand between my legs. I blush and glance around "I..I've missed you too...but what..what if we get caught." I say nervously as he leans in "then I'll take care of it. It would be my fault." He says before leaning in towards my ear "but I won't force you. If you don't want to I understand." He says softly, so softly that my body shivers. I hum in thought and glance at Osomatsu when he pulls away. I sigh and smile before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"If we are careful then we probably won't be caught...okay let's do it." Osomatsu smiles and kisses me deeply. I hum softly and tilt my head to deepen the kiss. He chuckles and pushes his tongue into my mouth while rubbing my hips. I moan softly as he presses his tongue against mine. I pull away and move to kiss his neck. I went to his soft spot and gave it a long lick. He moans pushes up against me making me moan softly. 

He lifted me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed apart the fold of my yukata and pushed his pelvis against mine. I whine softly as I feel his erection pressing up against me. "H-How are you h-hard already?" I ask with a moan as he bucks up against me. "Well it's because you. You and that sexy body of yours. Plus I've become pretty pent up since we haven't had alone time in a while." I hum as he grinds against me before kissing from my jaw down to my neck. 

I whine softly when he pulls back and set my legs down. He smirks and went to his knees, pushing apart the flaps of my yukata revealing my underwear. He chuckled "red hearts huh?" He asks and I blush "s-shut up..I didn't think we'd be doing this so I wore them." I say and he hums "it's okay..they're cute." I was going to say something but my words caught in my throat when Osomatsu shoved his face between my thighs.

I tremble as he started licking my soaking core through the fabric. I place one hand over my mouth while the threads through his hair. "Oh Osomatsu~ push h-harder~ Nah~ d-deeper~" He groaned and removes my underwear. He pushed my folds apart before pushing his tongue into my pussy. I whine out as his tongue pumps in and out of me. I bucked my hips down onto his face as he tongue fucks me. He moaned and grabbed my hips, pushing his tongue deeper.

"Ah!~ Osomatsu~ I think I'm gonna cum~" I moan softly trying to be quiet and he nods wrapping his arms around my hips pushing me hard against his face. I moan and grip onto his hair tightly as I came with a whimper. I blush as I heard the sound of him licking up my juices. He stood and before he could even ask I went onto my knees to push his yukata open. 

I bit my lip and push his underwear down. I hum at the sight of his throbbing dick. I wrap my hand around the base of his dick and he shook with a hot and heavy sigh. I smile and lip the tip making him buck his hips. "Wow you are pent up." I say with a giggle before taking in my mouth he threw his head back with a moan of pure bliss. He pushed my head down further to the hilt. I moan softly and rest my hands on his thighs as I suck him off. 

"You are unbelievable..ngh~ oh fuck~" he moans

After a bit of sucking him off I lower one hand to his balls. I hesitated but fondle them. His breath hitched and he bucked his hips. I gag slightly but moan. So I pumped them gently as I sped up the pace and Osomatsu keens out a moan, thrusting into my mouth. I moan out and rub my thighs together. 

His moans went up an octave and just as he was about to cum, he pulled my head off and pinned me back against the tree. I hum in confusion "Why did you stop me? You were so close." I asks and he smirks before leaning up to my ear. "Because this time..I want to cum inside of you~" he purrs into my ear and I shiver before reaching my hand down push my folds apart. 

"Then come on and fuck me~"

He smirks and pushes my legs apart to settle between them. He lifts my legs around his waist and pushes into my throbbing pussy. I moan out and wrap my arms around his neck. He groans softly before he started slowly thrusting. I moan softly as he slides in and out of my pussy with ease but was pretty big so I whine and moan as he stretches my inner walls. It really had been a while.

Then after a minute he started to move a bit faster. "It's okay if I go a little faster right?" He asks and I nod "totally okay~" I moan out as he continued thrusting at that fast pace. "Oh~ that feels so good~" I say and Osomatsu held my hips while I held onto his back. I moan as he went a little deeper, hitting my g-spot. "ooh!~ O-Osomatsu~ Hit there more~" he nods and aimed to hit that spot again.

He hit it dead on and I gripped the back of his yukata. "Oh Oso-Ah~ H-Harder~" I moan out and he smiles "you sure? Your voice will get loud." He says and I whine "I don't care just ah~ fuck me harder~" he smirked almost triumphantly before pulling out. Which made me whine until he flipped me over pushes me up against the tree. 

"Let's see how this feels." He says before thrusting deep into me. 

I moan loudly but covered my mouth. He just chuckled "that's not gonna help you~" he pulls out to the tip and thrusts all back into me. I moan out and felt my eyes roll as he continued to do that. Then he hit my g-spot over and over again which made me moan out with a lolled out tongue. "F-Fuck. I'm gonna cum~" I moaned softly and he grips my hips before pounding into me. I wail out in pleasure as my legs tremble.

"Ngh~ y/n~ I'm so close~" 

He wraps his arms around my waist and his thrusts became erratic. He leans on top of my back and kissed my neck before biting my soft spot. I threw my head back with a moan as I came hard, my legs almost gave out. Osomatsu moaned as my walls clamp down around his dick. "Oh!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans before plunging into me as he came. I shudder as his cum fills my cavern. It felt so good that I whine when he pulls out. 

We quickly readjust our clothes and fix our hair before heading out to find his family to watch the fireworks. As soon as we left the woods the fireworks started. We both smiled and walk to find his family while watching the firework show. 

Once we found their spot we sat down. Osomatsu sat behind me and I was leaning back against his chest as he held my waist. "There you two are." Choromatsu says "yeah where were you guys?" Todomatsu asks "we were taking a walk." I say and Karamatsu gave me a look. 

"A walk? Are you sure?" He asks "yeah." Osomatsu says while I nod. "Really?" Ichimatsu says with the same look "yeah..why?" I ask and they went quiet until Jyushimatsu spoke up.

"You have a mark on your neck."

I blush and I felt mortified but relieved that Jyushimatsu didn't use his usual loud voice. I tuck my head down while pulling up at the collar of my yukata. I look back Osomatsu with narrowed eyes and he chuckles before petting my head "Sorry y/n" was all he says before kissing my cheek.

I was still embarrassed but sigh and continue watching the fireworks. I love Osomatsu but sometimes I wonder how he can be so shameless. 

One thing is for sure. I'm happy I got to spend Fourth of July with him. He is my boyfriend.

My one and only.


	68. Unexpected Discovery (Karamatsu x reader)

Karamatsu and I were not speaking to each other. His family was concerned because Karamatsu and I were the best of friends, I was friends with all of them but was closest with Karamatsu, and we suddenly stopped talking to each other. So naturally they were worried. Choromatsu had approached me early today and asked "what happened between you two?" I look down at the question and turn away.

"He didn't like...make any advances towards did he?" I shook my head "n-nope...it's worse than that." I say and from that point on the brothers tried to fix it. They tried and tried and tried until they had enough. They push both me and Karamatsu into their bedroom and said they weren't letting us out until we fix whatever happened between us. 

"How are you going to keep us here? You can't even lock those doors!" I shout and Osomatsu smirks "we have our ways." He says before slamming the door shut. Sure enough when I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. I turn to see Karamatsu who avoided eye contact with his mouth forming a line. 

I look away and walk over to the couch while he went to the corner in the opposite side of the room. Now at this point you may be wondering what the hell happened. Well it's kind of an long story but it all started on a day when Karamatsu and I had his house to ourselves.

Flashback 

Karamatsu and I were just sitting at the living room table bored out of our minds. "Do you wanna talk about..whatever?" I ask and he hums "how about (favorite show)?" I perk up and nod. So we got into a civil friendly chat about one of my favorite shows on TV. But then we had a disagreement. Which lead to us arguing and verbally fighting. 

Then he messed up. In anger he spoiled me about something bad that happens to my favorite character. So I let out a scream of anger and lunge at him. He ducked out of the way but I got up and pushed him to the ground. I honestly didn't mean any harm but he spoiled me. About my (favorite show). So I was currently smacking his face. 

He gave a growl and reached up to pull my hair. Yes we fought like siblings, not his brothers because they are really aggressive, but normal siblings when they fight. I turn my head and bite his wrist. He let's go and held his hand. He went to sit up but I push him back, my hands on his throat. Was what I'm about to do too far? Maybe but to be fair if you start a fight with me I will do this. Ask my own older brother. 

So I place my hands around his neck and tighten my grip. He gave a choked gasp and his legs were kicking behind me. He reached his hands up to try and pull my hands off. His cheeks turned red as he desperately claws at my hands while gasping. I wasn't going to keep doing this till he passed out, no I was just going to do it tell he learned his lesson. I saw his eyes roll back before becoming lidded and I tighten my grip a little but immediately stop. 

He moaned.

Karamatsu was moaning as I was choking him. It wasn't like a moan of pain either, no he let out a moan of pure pleasure. Then I took in his face. Lidded eyes that were rolled back, mouth open as he pants, and heavy blush on his face. To make it worse I felt hardness underneath me. He was turned on by this. 

He had a choking kink.

I blush and let go of his throat. He immediately gasps and coughs for air he then glanced up at me with those lidded eyes. 

"Y/nnn" 

I blush at the whine in his voice as he drawed out my name. "I..I'm S-Sorry!!" I shout and jump off him before leaving the house, running away from him.

Flashback over 

Yeah..so now it's just awkward and neither one of us know what to say to each other. Though after 5 minutes in this room Karamatsu mumbles something. "Huh? What?" He sighs and hid his face in his hands "I said I'm sorry." I look at him surprised "why are you apologizing?" I ask and he blushed

"I..I knew I had that kink...I'm silent about it because...well it's embarrassing I mean how would you react if I had told you that I have a kink for being pinned down and choked." He says with a pout "so I don't talk about it..they don't even know." He says gesturing towards the door "well they probably know now." I say knowing that the doors weren't exactly soundproof. 

He groans softly before standing up "I also don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything...but there was another reason I didn't try harder to stop you." He says and I look up at him. He sighs and looks at me "it felt really good when you did it and to be honest ever since I discovered this kink of mine...I have fantasied about you doing it." He cleared his throat and blushed 

"That's why I got turned on...and why I was hard...sorry."

I blush and glance around before sighing "it's..it's okay. To be honest I was mortified because I thought I had made things way too awkward...and my mind was saying how you'd never date me because of the embarrassment." I confess and he looks at me surprised.

"Really?" He asked and I nod before standing to hug him "really really." He hugs me back and hums "um y/n?" I hum out a yeah "does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asks and I could only smile as I look up at him. "Yes, of course." I say before nuzzling my face into his chest. 

His smile was something you could never forget as he lifts me up into a tight hug before he spun us around. When he stopped spinning he lifted me up in the air with that soft smile before slowly lowering me down into a kiss. I couldn't help but smile and kiss back.

He was a kind sweetheart of a man who just so happened to have an interesting kink. 

It was unexpected discovery but in the future I would be so glad that I discovered it.


	69. So cute (Chibi! Choromatsu x reader)

I was going to my boyfriend's house to pay him a visit but when I enter the home I heard a series of apologies along with the familiar yelling from my boyfriend, Choromatsu. He sounded pissed so I brace myself when I open the door. Though I was not expecting to see a chibi version of my boyfriend sitting on the edge of the living room table as he yells at his brothers.

His brothers looked genuinely apologetic but also like they were trying not to laugh. 

I however let out a giggle making them turn to look at me. "What the heck happened to you honey?" I ask and he blushed "I..well these idiots tricked me into drinking something that Dekapan made and now I look like a tiny version of myself." He says with a pout which did not help his case. It made him look even more cute. 

I walk over and pick him up "well let's go talk with Dekapan about a cure..or to see how long this will last." I say and he nods but blushes. "Can you put me down?" I hum and smirk 

"Nope"  
....

We were walking back from Dekapan's and Choromatsu was not happy. Dekapan said that he didn't have an antidote yet but said it wear off by the end of the week maybe sooner. So I was currently carrying him as he pouts silently. "Stop pouting..it just makes you look cuter than you already are." I say and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Aw don't be like that~ I'm just teasing." I coo before booping his nose. 

As we walk a teen girl came up to me and had a look of awe. "Aw~ What's his name?" She asks and I glance at her before smiling. "Choromatsu." I say with a smirk and she coos "He is soo cute. Hi Choromatsu, I'm Sierra." She says and I smile "Well we should go home right choro?" I ask and he blushes because of Sierra. Sierra nods "okay. Bye" She says and I walk away to head home. 

"She must have thought you were a child." I say with a laugh and he groans "shut up...this is embarrassing already." I just smile and kiss his cheek.  
....

I was sitting on my couch watching TV with Choromatsu laying on top of me. His small form made it way more interesting. His head rested on my chest while his feet were on my thighs. He seemed embarrassed by the position but didn't really say anything about it. Though he did seem to be contemplating something.

"What's wrong Choromatsu?" I ask and he blushed before holding my face in his small hands. I hum and tilt my head before he shyly leant in to kiss me. I roll my eyes and smile before placing a gentle hand on his head and kiss him back. He pulls away and looks at me shyly. 

"Choromatsu?" He hums and I smile carefully wrapping my arms around him. "Do you want to do it?" I ask and he blushed before hiding his face in the crevice of my neck. "Was that a yes or a no?" I ask with a smirk and he sighs "yes." He says and though it was muffled I heard it. 

I lift his head up and smile "why are you so embarrassed about asking?" I ask and he blushes "because I'm..well I'm like this so..you know." I sigh and kiss his cheek "honey it's fine. We'll make it work. Okay?" I say leaning in and he gulps before nodding "o-okay." He closes the gap and kisses me deeply.  
....

I was in bed holding a very embarrassed and very tired Choromatsu. He was panting softly and I was rubbing his back to calm his breathing. "You okay Choromatsu?" I ask and he just nods with a hum. "You seem to have less stamina in this form huh?" I say and he blushes before nodding "s-sorry." 

I smile and pull him into a hug, petting his head. "It's okay. As long as you are satisfied, I don't mind." I say and he hums "a-are you s-sure?" He asks and I nod before kissing his forehead.

"Yes I am sure you cutie."  
....

Welp Choromatsu was finally back to normal. Though I did miss his chibi version I was happy that he was back. Mostly because when he was chibi there was one thing he couldn't do as well. A thing that I loved so much. 

"Um..y/n?" I hum "are you going to let me go anytime soon?" He asks and I shook my head before hugging him tighter "nope..I've missed this so just shut up and hug me." I say and he sighs before he smiles and hugs me back. 

He may have been cute as a chibi. But he was way cuter the way he normally is and I think I prefer him the way he is.


	70. Lips of an angel 🍋(Priest! Karamatsu x Angel! reader) Lemon

"You sure you want to go down there y/n?" Choromatsu asked and I nod "I want to be able to protect him properly." I say with determination and he smiles softly "well okay..but be careful." I smile "Choromatsu. If something happens just send down Jyushimatsu to help me or, worse case scenario, save me." I say and he nods "I know, but you're one of my best angels..I don't want you getting hurt." 

I smile before hugging Choromatsu, who was the man in charge up here, a god. "I won't get hurt besides. I know you'll be watching over me." He chuckles and hugs me back "you know me well y/n." I pull away and was about to descend when I hear 

"Y/n! Wait!"

I turn and see Jyushimatsu flying over before hugging me. "You forgot about me!" I smile and hug Jyushimatsu "Sorry Jyushimatsu." I felt bad because Jyushimatsu was like a brother to me and he considers me his sister. He hums and hugs me tight. "It's okay sis. I'm gonna miss you y/n." I smile before pulling away to kiss his forehead.

"I'll miss you too."

I woke up and sigh at the dreamlike memory but smile. I knew that Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu were watching over me, keeping me safe while I kept Karamatsu safe. Speaking of Karamatsu we've been together for a while now. In fact he was sleeping next to me though I guess something woke him because he opened his eyes and looked at me tiredly before smiling. 

"Hello why are you up?" He asks and I sigh before turning on my side to face him. "I woke up because of my dream..what about you?" I ask and he smiles before reaching up to hold my cheek "I guess I sensed that you were up." He says before kissing my forehead and getting out of bed. I sat up and watch him walk over to his wardrobe, picking out his attire for church. I smile and extend my wings to fly over to him.

I hug him as I hover in the air. He hums and turns around to kiss me while brushing a hand against one of my wings. He pulls away and I let my feet touch the ground. He smiles ran his hand along my wing "these are beautiful." I hum at the touch but blush at the compliment "they're so soft too." I blush brighter and pull my wing back to lightly smack him with it. 

"Oh pfft okay sorry." He says with a laugh "Well I'll go get ready so we can go." He says before kissing me softly and heading into the bathroom. I smile and sit down on the bed where I let my mind wander. Bad idea. Bad bad bad idea. Because as my mind wander my eyes drift over to the bathroom door. Which lead me to thinking of Karamatsu in the shower since I heard the water. Then I started thinking of how he'd look naked, I've only seen him shirtless once. Once. 

Blush grew on my face when my mind dove deeper. I could feel my wings puff up and flutter slightly when my mind went to us..well I started to think about having sex with him. I start shaking my head and pat my cheeks to rid myself of the thoughts before my wings stiffen. Yeah when I'm turned on my wings would flutter and puff up and then stiffen. 

Of course as I was patting my face Karamatsu came out of the bathroom. "What are you doing?" He asks and I stop with a small blush. "Nothing. Just trying to wake myself up." I say nervously and he hums "okay." before we went to leave. I quickly retract my wings and we left for the church. When we got to the church I was able to stay calm and keep my mind under control.

For like 3 minutes.

The thoughts started up again and it was getting harder and harder to ignore them. Why was my mind like this all of a sudden. Usually I could control it. I felt that my wings were close to puffing out. So I run into the restroom and lock myself inside. Just in time to because right when I lock the door my wings puff out from my back. I was blushing and panting from the running. Then I went to try and put them down but just my luck they stiffened already. Shit. I know I know, Angels probably shouldn't curse but if you were in my situation you'd curse too.

Choromatsu. I need help. Now!

I cry out in my thoughts. Yes that's a way for me to contact him and Jyushimatsu. Y/n? what's wrong? He answered. Good. My wings don't want to retract and I can't stop thinking..dirty. Help me. What am I supposed to do? I can't go out like this! I'll Choromatsu cut in hey hey calm down. You're going to have a panic attack. I took a deep breath and nod o-okay I'm calm now...but what do I do? I could hear a small hum from him. 

Well I think you know what you have to do. I hum in confusion and he sighs before continuing to get rid of your thoughts you need to satisfy the thoughts. To do that you have to.. I blush and my eyes widen "I have to do what my thoughts want?" I ask myself yes and if you do that should stop the thoughts and you should be able to retract your wings again. Good luck y/n. He says before leaving and I hum "yeah...good luck.." I say to myself before there was knocking on the door. 

"Y/n? What happened? You okay?" It was Karamatsu. I sigh and unlock the door, opening it a crack big enough to look at him. "I have a problem." I say and he hums "What's wrong?" I blush and whisper "my wings won't go down." His eyes widen slightly "what? Why? Do you need help?" I was waiting for him to ask that and nod "please help." I say and quickly let him in, locking the door. 

He stood in front of me a look of concern "come here." I shyly walk closer to him and he lays his hands on me wings making me blush. I saw him tilt his head in confusion "why are they so-" "stiff? It's a little embarrassing to explain...but I know how to fix it." I say placing my hands on his shoulders "oh? How do you-mph!" I pull him down into a kiss and saw his eyes widen before I shut my eyes.

I push him back, up against the door as he gave a soft squeak of surprise. I thread my fingers through his hair and push his head down to deepen the kiss. He pushes me back and pants softly. I shy away in fear that he was angry until he held my face and pulls me back into another kiss. Though this time he licks my bottom lip. I pull away in surprise and he smiles "That's what you wanted isn't it?" I blush and nod

"Then come here~"

I blush and shut my eyes as he pulls me into a kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck keeping one hand threaded in his hair. I moan softly as his hands roam up from my waist up to fondle my breasts. I pull away and push the collar of his shirt aside to kiss his neck. He hums and unbuttons his top, pushing it off his shoulder. 

I look at him with a hum and he blushes "don't make marks on visible areas." "Ohh okay." I say before kissing from his shoulder to his collarbone where I bit softly. He hums and trails his hands up my shirt before he pulled it off. I didn't have a bra because they are a pain to put on with wings. He lowers his head and took one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and licking my nipple while massaging the other, his thumb running over the hardening bud.

I moan softly as his tongue flicks across the sensitive bud. I push my hips up against him, slowly and eagerly grinding against him. He pulled off before holding my hips still and I whine softly. He smiles and kissed me softly before kissing his way down to hem of my pants. He pulled my pants off before settling his face between my legs. I squeal softly when he licks my core through the fabric. I moan softly as he licks softly at my wet slit. 

I hum as his tongue nudges into my core, through my underwear, before he just removes my underwear. I blush as he pushes open my folds and stares at my dripping core. "Wow so beautiful and wet." He says before taking my clit into his mouth. I moan as he sucks and licks the sensitive bundle of nerves. "K-Karamatsu~" I moan and thread my fingers into his hair as I buck my hips. 

He pulls away and pushes his tongue into my pussy. I moan softly and grip his hair as his tongue swirls around inside me. "K-Karamatsu~ I'm s-so close~" I moan as my tongue lolls out. He hums and stood up to kiss me while rubbing my clit. I moan into the kiss and then grip his hair as I enters two fingers inside of me. I whine and roll my hips as he pumps his fingers in and out of my wet pussy. 

I move to clutch onto his shoulders and whine "K-Karam-ah~ I t-think I'm g-gonna hn~ I'm gonna" He hums "if you're going to cum just cum~" he purrs leaning his forehead on mine. He curled his fingers roughly and I threw my head back with a moan as I came onto his fingers. I pant softly and whine as he removes his fingers. I blush as he pulls his fingers apart as there was a string of my cum between his fingers. 

He licked his fingers and smiles before placing his fingers into my mouth. I blush hard as I lick his fingers clean. I pull away and glance down to see he was hard. So I went to my knees and pull off his slacks and underwear. "H-Hey you don't ha- Ah~" I cut him off by taking his dick into my mouth. He leaned back against the door with one hand over his mouth and the other resting on my head. 

"Y-Y/n~ oh~ sh-Ah~" 

I lift my head with a hum and pull off "were you about to swear?~" I ask teasingly and he blushes but moans as I stroke his throbbing dick. Hmm let's see if I can get him to swear. I think before pushing my mouth down onto his dick. I bob my head slowly as I pump the base. I hear his breath hitch as I bob my head letting my tongue swirl around his dick. "Oh~ t-that f-feels good~ Ah~" his voice came out muffled by his hand as he gripped my head. 

I push my head further down and Karamatsu moans. I hum causing him to gasp from the vibration. I smirk and speed up my pace while hollowing my cheeks. He moves his hand away from his mouth to grip my head. "Oh~ y/n~ k-keep doing it l-like t-that~" he moans out as he bucks his hips. I smirk and go down to the hilt, sucking hard against on his shaft.

I look up to see his tongue lolled out with eyes were lidded and rolled back. I hum and pull off to lick and suck on the tip. He flinches before gripping my hair "oh s-shit~" he moans out before he pushes my head down and felt tears brim my eyes as he hits the back of my throat. He moaned out as he thrusts all the way in and out of my mouth roughly. I gagged and my eyes rolled back as tears fell from my eyes. He then held onto my head as he leans over with a moan "F-Fuck~ I'm a-about t-to cum~"

He moans and his thrusts became faster and shallow. I felt his dick twitch and hear him groan as he slams my head down to the hilt. "Fuck~ I'm cumming~ Hnn~" I whine as his cum spilled into my mouth and down my throat. I pull away with a cough after swallowing all of it. I look up at him with a smirk "you swore~" I smirk and he blushed "oh hush." He says before picking me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. 

I bit my lip as he lined up with my soaked core. I wrap my arms around his neck and whine softly as he pushed in. I felt my wings twitch and flutter behind me as he pushes all the way in. I moan softly as he bottoms out and stretches my walls. Karamatsu shudders with a heated sigh. "You're t-tight~" I hum before rolling my hips "please move." I say and he nods before thrusting slowly. 

I hum softly and kiss him deeply. He kissed back and I moan as he pushes his tongue into mine. I moan as he thrusts faster. I pull away with a moan "y-yes Karamatsu~ go h-harder~" I saw him smirk before gripping my hips, pulling out to the tip and plunged back in. I threw my head back with a loud moan and my wings tremble. "Oh yes~ Karamatsu~" I cry out as he continued to thrust harder. 

"Does it feel good?" He asks and I nod as moans rapidly left my mouth. I look at him to see his eyes were lidded with passion and determination with eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his face was flushed with a shaky smile. He leans in to kiss me as he again picked up the pace of his thrusts. Then he whispers in my ear and I blush. "What? Really?" I ask between moans and he nods "you sure?" He nods again and I hesitate. 

He hums before pulling out and sets me down. He then pushes me to the door, bent over in front of him. "Say it~" he purrs and I whine with a blush before mumbling. He hums before plunging deep into me making my moan out. He grips my hips as he pounded me "let me hear you" I bite my lip and whine out 

"..D-Daddy~"

I could feel Karamatsu smirking as he thrusts hard and fast. "There you go~" He coos while rubbing my hips. My tongue lolled out as I moan erratically. Then he moved a hand up to hold my wing. I flinch and he chuckled "they're still pretty stiff dear~" he purrs and I whine as he stood me up straight, arms around my waist. I moan at the position change and place my hands on the door. 

"I'm g-gonna c-cum~" I moan out and he groans softly "me t-too. So g-go ahead and c-cum." I lean my forehead on the door with a whine as the pressure builds up. "Ah!~ Karamatsu!~" I moan as the pressure released and I came onto his dick. He tightened his grip on my waist as his thrusts before shallow. 

"Y-Y/n, I'm g-gonna cum~" he moans and I reach behind me to lay a hand on his waist. I glance behind me with lidded eyes "P-Please~ cum inside me~" his eyes widen slightly "y-you sure?" I lean my body forward a bit and lay a hand on my ass. "Yes~ Please cum inside this naughty angel, daddy~" his eyes widen before he thrusts hard into me a few more times before he came deep inside me. 

"Oh!~ Y/n!~" 

I shudder as his cum shot up into my womb. We both pant softly as we come down from our highs. He hums and gently rubs my hips before pulling out. My knees gave out and I fell onto my knees, panting hard. "Sorry, you okay y/n?" Karamatsu asks and I nod before turning around face him. I shakily stood up and hug him. "That felt amazing and" I trail off and successfully retract my wings. "My wings aren't stiff anymore." Karamatsu smiles "that's good." He says before kissing me. 

We before readjust our clothes and fix our hair. Once done we left the bathroom luckily no one seemed to be around so we exit the bathroom undetected. Though as we were walking down a hallway Ichimatsu called out to us. We both turn to him as he walked over. "Where were you guys?" He asks with crossed arms and glance away "We were just roaming around the church. Why?" Karamatsu asks and Ichimatsu hums. 

"Oh nothing it's just that when I passed by the bathroom I heard..ahem some noise. I recognized the voices."

Both Karamatsu and I went wide eyed and blush. Ichimatsu sighs "do not tell me you had sex in there." He says and Karamatsu chuckled nervously "Well we would..but that would be lying." He says and I look down embarrassed. Ichimatsu looked at us with a blank stare before smiling "you know what..I won't tell the bishop. If, and only if, you never do that in here again. This is a place of worship after all." 

We nod and bow slightly as we thank him. He waves us off with a small smile before walking away. We were grateful that he wouldn't tell. Especially when it came to the bishop. The bishop in charge was an arrogant, cruel, overly religious man whose beliefs are messed up and ignorant. He once threatened to kill anyone who went against god. It may have been a meaningless threat but when I heard him say it and the way he said it. He sounded serious.

I turn to look at Karamatsu and hug him. He squeaks in surprise but hugs me back. "I love you my angel." He whispers and I smile as I snuggle my face into his chest. 

"I love you too Karamatsu."


	71. An Angel's Love (Priest! Karamatsu x Angel! reader)

I was sitting on Karamatsu's bed fiddling with the hem of my shirt waiting for him to return. I heard the door open and flew towards the door to hug him. I almost knocked him over. "Y/n? My angel are you okay?" He asks and I hide my face into the crevice of his neck. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry." I repeated over and over. He pulls my face back to face him. 

"Y/n. Why are you crying?" He asks and I wipe my tears "I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. All my fault." He held my face with a confused/concerned look and I hiccup from crying. "What's your fault? Why are so upset?" I took a deep shaky breath and place my hands on his. "Karamatsu...promise you won't get mad at me." He nods and wipes my tears with his thumbs "I promise. Now what's wrong?" I sigh shakily before looking him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Karamatsu went silent and wide eyed. I shy away and drop my head expecting him to be angry. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug. "Y/n. That's a good thing." I hum "but I-" "but nothing. Y/n" he pulls back to look at me "I'm happy. I could never be mad at you." He says caressing my cheek before kissing my forehead. "Karamatsu..the church." He smiles 

"I'll just resign."

I look at him wide eyed "what?!" I exclaim and he nods "to be honest I've been thinking about resigning for a while. Long before we had..well ever since that day." I look at him surprised as tears well up in my eyes "Why?" I ask and he smiles "I've been thinking that I want to spend my life with you. I'm willing to leave that church behind if it means I can be with you. This" he places a hand on my belly "is another reason for me to resign." I blush and smile "you sure about this?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

"So I can be with you and our baby absolutely. I want to be with you, don't you?" He asks and I smile before leaning in to kiss him softly. "I do...I love you Karamatsu." He smiles and nuzzles his nose on mine. "I love you too." He kissed my cheek before kneeling down to kiss my belly "and I love you too." I blush and kneel down to hug him. "You make me so happy Karamatsu." I say and he hums

"So do you y/n. My precious angel."  
....

It's been about 5 months and 3 months since Karamatsu's resignation. We were currently packing up the last of our stuff. Karamatsu and I had planned to move out of the city to a more of family town. We managed to find the perfect place to start our family. We also planned to marry each other in 1 year after we've moved. 

Once we load the last bit of boxes into the truck I look over in the direction of the church. "Karamatsu?" He hums and closes the back of the truck. "Should we give a final goodbye?" I ask and he smiles "sure." He says before kissing me softly. Let me tell you Karamatsu looked much more comfortable in casual clothing than those robes he wore. He looked better too.

So they both of us walk to the church where we were greeted the workers and a few regular church goers. Obviously it was pointed out that I was pregnant and a few even noticed my engagement ring. Ichimatsu smiled and was the first to congratulate us immediately followed by the others. Then Karamatsu and I were called by the bishop, Evan. 

He brought us into his office and shut the door. He paced in front of us. "Karamatsu..when was it you resigned?" He asks "huh? Um..3 months ago." Evan hums "when was it that you proposed to y/n?" He asks "...1 month ago?" He says in a confused tone. "Oh..so 2 months after you resigned? Hm okay final question." He turns to me with narrowed eyes.

"How far long are you y/n?"

It was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. I look at Karamatsu and he nervously looks at me. I gulp and glance away "I'm..uh..5 months pregnant.." Evan hums with crossed arms "so you did the deed when Karamatsu was still a priest?" I flinch and nod as he turns to Karamatsu "You did the deed with her...and conceived a child..before being married?" 

Karamatsu gulps and shakily nods with a quiet yeah. Evan glares at the both of us before heading over to his desk "you realize that those are sins. 1) A priest being in any relationship, sexual or not, instead of keeping that promise to god. 2) Having intercourse..then conceiving a child before marriage." Karamatsu looks up with a shaky gaze "y-yes we do." 

Evan turns to me before digging around in his desk drawer. "She has corrupted you hasn't she?" He says and my head shot up with a scared look. "What?!" We both exclaim "no of course she has-" "oh no of course you don't think so. That's what she wants you to believe! Such an impure woman!" Evan snaps and I flinch as he slammed the drawer closed 

"Such impurity does not belong in a church and must be dealt with properly." 

My eyes widen and I froze as Evan aims a gun at me. Aiming at my chest. I couldn't move I was so scared. Evan smirks and pulls the trigger. Time seemed to slow as the bullet came towards me but my eyes widen as Karamatsu runs in front of me, arms out as he took the hit. Straight into his heart. Time resumes to normal as Karamatsu staggers back, clutching his chest, before he collapsed onto his side. 

"NO! KARAMATSU!!" I shout as Evan seemed to freeze while I rush to Karamatsu. I turn Karamatsu over into my arms, holding him as he winces and writhes in pain. I move his hand and he hisses in pain. My eyes fill with tears when I was face to face with a deep bullet wound. I heard running footsteps before someone slammed the door open. I glance to see it was Ichimatsu. He took one look at the scene and rushed to hold Evan, getting the gun away from him, before removing him from the room, probably going to call the police.

I just stay holding Karamatsu as I futilely try to put pressure on the wound but he just kept bleeding out. "No no no. This can't be happening. You can't just..you'll be okay. You have to be okay. We'll get you help and-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my now bloody ones "y/n." I shut up as I look at his paling face and dulling eyes. "It's o-okay..you're a-alive that's all t-that matters." He says between heavy breaths

"H-How...how can you be s-so calm? Y-You're going to d-d-die...I-I'm going to l-lose the one reason f-for why I came down h-here." I say with a shaky voice as tears left my eyes. He smiles "Maybe b-because y-you a-are g-giving off e-energy to make me c-calm.." he says between coughs and heavy breaths. My eyes widen and more tears leave my eyes.

"H-Hey don't c-cry." He reaches up to caress my cheek "y-you a-are a-alive..s-so k-keep living f-for me" he paused to lay a hand on my baby bump "and f-for o-our b-baby" He says before coughing. "...I will..I love you Karamatsu." I say and he smiles shakily before trying to sit up so I held him up as he hugs me weakly. "I love...y-you too...y/n...my a-angel" He says and leans in so I quickly close the gap to kiss him. He kisses back weakly as tears left my eyes. I heard his breathing slow when I pull away. 

I held his hand as his breathing slowed until his breathing hitched and his eyes shut before he gave a final breath. The hand on my belly fell off and tears fell from my eyes. I hid my face into his shoulder as I wail out. 

"Karamatsu!" I wail as I held him tightly.  
....

It's been two weeks and I was back in the heavens with Jyushimatsu and Choromatsu. I had come up here at first to ask if there was anything Choromatsu could do to bring Karamatsu back. When he said that he couldn't because of fate I just stayed in the heavens. I had no reason to be down there anymore. 

It was another day where I was sitting with my legs dangling off the clouds that make up the ground of of heaven. I had a hand on my belly as I stare sadly at the world below. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I sigh and look down "Jyushimatsu..stop. I'm fine..just a little upset." I say and he hums "come on y/n cheer up!" He says and I smile "it's not that easy Jyushimatsu...I loved Karamatsu"

"Y/n. Karamatsu was a good man right?" Jyushimatsu asks and I turn to him "a very good man. Very kind." I say and I saw him smile "annnd where do the good people go when they die?" My eyes widen "Jyushimatsu..is Karamatsu here?" I ask and he smiles "Yep! Sorry it took so long! Choromatsu had a lot of people to go through before him!" I smile and hug Jyushimatsu

"Jyushi! Why didn't you tell me?" I ask and he smirks "wanted to surprise you. Sorry, forgive me?" I smile and kiss his cheek "of course you dork. Now excuse me. I have to find my man!" I flew off to talk with Choromatsu. 

After Choromatsu told me where Karamatsu was I rush over there. After descending I glance around frantically until I saw a familiar face looking at the blue sky with a calm smile. I smile and felt tears of joy fill my eyes. I flew over "Karamatsu!" I shout out and he turns to see me before flying over.  
"Y/n!" He shouts before we met in the middle in a hug. We spun around a little as we descended to the ground, continuing to hold each other. 

I pull back and held his face before kissing all over his face. He laughs softly before holding my face "I love you y/n." He says and I smile with teary eyes "I love you too." I say before kissing him softly. I smile softly as he lays a hand on my belly.  
....

I panting and groaning in pain as I grip Karamatsu's hand "Come on y/n. You're so close. One more push." Choromatsu says and I whine "I c-can't! It h-hurts like he-" Choromatsu glances up at me so I held my tongue and just groan. "Come on honey. He's right. One more push. You can do it." Karamatsu says kissing my temple and laying his forehead against the top of my head. I whine and grip his hand tighter as I hunch over with a hard push. 

I fell back with a series of whines and pants as relief fills my body. I was even more relieved as a baby's cry filled the room. I glance to the side and saw Karamatsu with a look of awe. I glance over to see Choromatsu go to clean my baby and I watch tiredly but anxiously. When Choromatsu finished he brought over my baby swaddled in a blanket. 

"Congratulations y/n, Karamatsu, you had a beautiful baby girl."

I smile and try to sit up but Karamatsu has me lay back down. "I had a girl?" I ask tiredly and Choromatsu smiles with a nod. "Let me hold her." I say softly and he lays my baby onto my chest before I gently wrap my arms around her. She coos and whines softly as I cradle her in my arms. "Hi sweetheart~ I'm your mommy~" I coo taking her small hand in mine. Karamatsu knelt down beside the bed and smiled

"and I'm your dad~ she's so beautiful..are angels usually born without wings?" Choromatsu chuckles as he cleans up "Yes it's normal. Those who are born angels don't actually get their wings until a month after being born." He says before pausing "though there is a telltale sign if they'll grow to be an angel." He says glancing at me and I smile "her eyes." I say knowingly and Karamatsu looks at me. 

"Her eyes?" He asks and I smile "Well you know how my eyes are e/c." He nods and I smile while patting my baby's head "Well when I was born they were a shade of violet." I say and he looked at me curiously "when angels are born their eyes can either be a violet, a light yellow or an almost misty blue but after a while they fade and become a normal eye color." I explain and he nods 

I hand the baby to Karamatsu and he nervously takes her in his arms. That's when she coos and opens her eyes. I sat up and glance over to see that she had yellow eyes. Choromatsu looks over and smiles "So what do you want to name the little angel?" Choromatsu asks and I look over at Karamatsu. "Well Karamatsu, What do you think?" I ask and he looks at me surprised before smiling softly.

"I've always been fond of the name Delilah." I nod and lean over to hold Delilah's hand "Hey there Delilah~" I coo and kiss her forehead. Karamatsu smiles and kissed me softly as he wraps an arm around my shoulders while little Delilah coos and giggles in Karamatsu's arms. 

We were a happy family now.

This world is filled with strong things and strong people. Though in my opinion there is nothing stronger than the love of an angel.

An angel's love is strong.

An angel's love is everlasting.

An angel's love is the best kind of love you could ever have.


	72. Sacrifices of Love (Devil! Osomatsu x Nun! reader)

I was in the chapel of the church and I was currently on my knees in prayer. As my prayer came to an end I felt a tickle on the underside of my chin up to my nose. I end my prayer with a sigh and stand up. I turn to see the mischievous grin of the devil Osomatsu. "Why must you interrupt one of the important things I have to do?" I ask and he smirks "because I love messing with you. You're so cute when frustrated~"

I blush and cover my face with the veil of my headdress. "Quiet you." I say and he chuckles before uncovering my face. "Nope." He says and I pout "don't make me get the holy water. I will use it." I say and he chuckles "no you won't. You love me too much to hurt me." He coos and I blush "come on~ admit it~ you love me." He says and I sigh "okay..I love you." He hums "who do you love?"

"I love you Osomatsu" I say with a heavy blush and he smiles "well I love you too y/n." He says before kissing me softly. I blush even worse as I kiss back.  
....

I was helping father Karamatsu as Osomatsu talks with Ichimatsu, a fellow devil. "So you have a devil following you too?" Karamatsu asks and I nod "yes father Karamatsu." He hums "you realize what will be your punishment if you're caught?" I nod shyly "and you know that the same goes for you father." I say and he smiles softly.

"I do know...but I don't want that happening to you." He says turning to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "I have accepted that I have sinned and am prepared to face punishment if I'm caught. But are you?" He asks and I look over at Osomatsu. I smile and turn back to look at Karamatsu. "Yes. Yes I am." 

Karamatsu sighs before hugging me "and be careful. You have more of a risk getting caught because you're a girl. So with certain things..be careful." He whispers into my ear and I glance at him before nodding "okay. I promise to be careful." I say but was a little confused by what he meant.   
....

I was in my room brushing out my hair and getting ready for bed. The light of my oil lamp eliminating the room and everything in it. And everyone. I sigh as Osomatsu took away my brush. "Osomatsu. Give it back." I say and he smirks "no. You want it come and get it~" I roll my eyes and lunge at him but he flew up. I groan "how am I supposed to reach you from down here?" I whine and he chuckles. 

I hum in thought and get an idea. I reach up and grab his feet, yanking him back down. He gave a surprised squeak as I yank him down and push him on my bed. I was over him with narrowed eyes. He looked at me surprised before caressing my cheek. "You know. You look even more beautiful from this angle." I blush as he drops my brush to the floor and pulls me down into a kiss. 

I hum and shut my eyes but squeak as his tail went up my dress, underneath my underwear. I pull away and he flips us to be on top. He smiles and held my hand the other resting on my cheek. "These dresses that you nuns must wear looks absolutely adorable on you..though I hate that the headdress covers that beautiful h/c hair." I blush as he leans in to kiss me deeply. 

I hum and wrap my arms around his neck as his hand trails down to slip under my dress.   
....

I was looking at myself in the mirror seeing that the marks he left are still there. I also noticed that I looked really tired and I felt..bloated on top of feeling fatigue. I sigh and get ready for the day. Though I felt tired I had a job to do. Besides I was probably tired from last night.

Though after only 30 minutes of work I felt really sick and dizzy. "Sister y/n? You okay?" Karamatsu asks and I smile shakily "y-yeah..why?" He furrowed his eyebrows in concern "you're pale...like dangerously pale." I hum in confusion and look at my skin. My eyes widen as I had went from s/t skin to pale skin. That's when I felt fatigue and lay a hand on my head.

"Karamatsu..I don't feel so good." Was all I said before I blacked out.

When I woke up Karamatsu, the bishop, and Osomatsu, hidden of course, were surrounding me in bed. "W-What happened?" The bishop hums "She must be sick." Karamatsu nods "maybe it would be best if she stays in bed till this sickness goes away." Karamatsu says and the bishop nods "and I'll entrust you to take care of her?" Karamatsu nods "of course sir." 

With that the bishop left and Osomatsu made himself visible again, though he had a look of guilt on his face, as he sat at my beside. He held my hand and buries his face into my shoulder. "Osomatsu?" I say with confusion "I'm so sorry..I'm an idiot." I was confused but Karamatsu looked at me and Osomatsu knowingly. "What do you mean Osomatsu?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I can sense it...I got you pregnant." 

I look at him in shock and lay a shaky hand on my belly. "Oh no..are you serious?" I ask and he nods. I started to panic and cry. "What am I going to do? If anyone finds out...if the bishop discovered this...that I was pregnant with the child of the devil.." I trail off and look to Karamatsu sadly. He sighs and kneels down to hug me along with Osomatsu. "It'll be fine...we'll make sure no one finds out." Karamatsu says as he rubs my back as I cry on to Osomatsu. 

"Yeah, I can have the baby stay with me. I'll hide them from the world." Osomatsu says and I push my face into his chest. 

I was pregnant and if it was discovered.

The baby, and possibly myself, will be killed.  
....

It had been 9 weeks and apparently that's how long devils are pregnant. So I was in excruciating pain while trying to keep silent. Osomatsu was by my side holding my hand as Karamatsu helped deliver my baby with the help of Ichimatsu. I was whimpering and whining as it felt like my insides were tearing. 

After a hour of this agony I finally felt relief. I was still in pain but at least it was over. I was panting to catch my breath as Karamatsu cleans up the crying baby. Wait crying. I turn to Osomatsu and he pats my head "it's okay I placed a sound barrier around this area as soon as he was born. I knew that his cries would attract attention." I sigh in relief and glance over to see my baby.

For one it was a baby boy and he was definitely a devil's child. He had the wings, the horns, and the tail of a devil. Hmm I guess the horns explains why it hurt so much. I think before smiling tiredly. "Karamatsu..c-can I hold him?" I say dropping the formalities. Karamatsu nods before him over to me. I gently cradle the newborn in my hands. 

I smile softly and nuzzle my nose on his "Hello little one, I'm your momma. Things are going to be a little difficult for a bit. But I promise you, I will never let anyone take you away from me." I trail off as he opens his eyes to reveal that he had e/c eyes with that slitted pupil. "I think I have a name for him Osomatsu." I say and he nods "okay. What do you want to name him?" He asks and I smile before kissing my son's forehead, holding his hand in mine. 

"Damien."   
....

"Where is he?" 

I kept my head down as the bishop, Mason, searches my room. I kept silent. One of the nuns told the bishop about Osomatsu and Damien. So he was now looking for the child but he was with his father. "Where is the child y/n?" I look up with a glare "somewhere you can't reach him..with his father." 

He stormed up to me and clutches the front of my dress. "You are a woman of sin. Though you were probably tricked into it." He says and I look at him with a blank face. "So if you can just bring the child forward, we can rid this world of him and then work on getting rid of your sin. So what do you say?" He asks and I glare at him "I will never tell you were my son is." He narrows his eyes "Fine..be that way." He gripped my headdress and my hair underneath it.

"Then you're going to suffer for your sins."  
....

"Let this be an example to all of you here what happens when you choose a sinful life!" Mason shouts as I stood beside him. I had two cuts on my face, I was wearing a white, slightly ripped, gown, and my hands were tied behind me back. He then walks over and clutches all of my hair into his hand before cutting it all off. 

My face was void of emotion as I look at the crowd. My fellow workers were yelling for Mason to let me go, especially Karamatsu who had to be restrained. Mason then moved to tie my up to a wooden mast with a pile of kindling under my bare feet. I look up as fire illuminates my face to see Mason with a smile and a lit torch in his hand. "You know I can save you from this. If you'll just say where that devil spawn is."

I glare at him and spit in his face "go to hell." I say and he grimaced "so be it." He says before lowering the torch, setting a fire under my feet. My breath hitches and I let out a shrill scream from the burning pain. Tears left my eyes but I took a deep breath before putting on a smile. 

I put on the best smile I could give as the flames rose and engulfed my body.

I smiled in the face of death.  
....

I gave a soft smile as I walk around the clouded heaven. Yeah I ended up in heaven anyway. Regardless of the fact I was with the devil I was still good enough to enter heaven. So I'm an angel now while Osomatsu is obviously still a devil. Though there was one good thing. 

"Y/n."

I turn around to see Osomatsu holding a happy Damien in his arms. I smile and rush over to hug the both of them. "So..what did you tell Mason?" He asks and I blush as he smirked. "I said..I said for him to go to hell." I say with a blush. Osomatsu chuckles and kisses my cheek "That's my girl." He says messing up my hair. I laugh and hug both of them closer, nuzzling my face into Osomatsu's chest.

"You have been through hell haven't you?" He asks and I nod "I have. That life was hell and it can bite me." I say making Osomatsu laugh as he held me close. I sigh and say "I'm just happy that I can be with you without hiding from others. I love you Osomatsu. You too Damien" Osomatsu kisses me softly and I smile.

"I love you too y/n."


	73. Heat: Osomatsu 🍋(Dog! Matsu Bros x Cat! Reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a lemon where both the brothers and you are animals. If that at all makes you uncomfortable please do not read this.

I was playing with a jingle ball as Chibita tosses it back and forth. I mewl happily as I bat the ball back to him but whine softly when he looks at the clock instead of batting it back. He stood up and pet my head "sorry girl, I have to start work." I mewl sadly but nod. He smiles and scratches my back before heading out. "Bye y/n. See you when I get home." I mewl out a goodbye before he closed the door. 

I play with the ball with a smile before getting bored. I roll onto my back and thought maybe I can go see my mates. Yeah I'll do that. I roll over and stand up. I hop onto the windowsill and hop out the window. From there I walk to their house and I was currently in an alleyway that was near.

That's when a sudden warmth hit me. I felt hot all of a sudden. I try ignoring it as it was summer and was a warm day. But then I started to stagger so I lay down, panting softly. "Oh no. No. No." I mumble "are you kidding me?" I whine softly. I was in heat. Why now? Why right when I leave my home? I sigh and shakily stand up but that's when I noticed an alley cat looking at me curiously before walking over. 

"Don't even think about it." I hiss but nudge his head on mine, nuzzling under my chin. I gasp and pull away to hiss softly at him while clawing at him but he kept nuzzling me. "Stop that." I hiss before hearing a growl. I tilt my head to see Ichimatsu with a glare and barred teeth. I was happy to see him and luckily that growl he gave scares the other cat off.

Ichimatsu then carefully got me onto his back carrying me to his house. "You okay y/n?" He asks and I just bury my face into the crest of his neck. Taking in his scent which did not help my heat. I mewl softly and saw a small blush on his face as we enter his house. He brought me to their shared room. He sets me down on the floor where I squirm a bit. 

"What's wrong with y/n?" Karamatsu asks and Ichimatsu hums. "I'm not sure." He says and Osomatsu walks over. I look up at him with my ears folded back. His eyes widen slightly "y/n..are you..in heat?" I blush as everyone looked at me. I nod shyly

"mmhm..it started as I was walking over." I say with a whine before patting at Osomatsu's leg "please help me" I whine out and he blushed along with his brothers. "You want our help?" He asks and I nod. Osomatsu glances at his brothers and they nod before leaving the room.

He lays down and nuzzles my face. I hum and nuzzle back before nuzzling my body against his. When that was done Osomatsu was blushing before I lean in to lick his face. He pants softly before licking your face and laying me on my back. I let out purr as he licks my soft underbelly. It was like he was cleaning me but it felt so good right now. 

"Did you purr?" 

I nod and he smiles before licking the tip of my nose. "I like it when you purr." I blush before licking his muzzle and kiss him softly. I kept purring as Osomatsu gently paws at my fluffy underbelly. I pull back with a mewl and flip over before sliding out from under him. I lean forward on my front legs and moving my tail away. 

I saw his eyes widen when I revealed myself. I felt a little embarrassed especially when he sniffed the wet core. Though I hum he licked it and since I didn't stop him nor did I pull away he continued to lick the already slick core. I flinch a little when he pushed a bit of his tongue inside before ultimately pulling away to paw at it making me bite my lip.

"O-Osomatsu..P-Please..hurry~"

I look back at him and blush when I saw how much I had affected him. He drops his paw and mounts me, paws right beside my head. I moan softly as I felt nudge my entrance. "Just put it in already~" I whine and hear him huff before he plunged into me. I yowl from the pain and feel my body twitch under him. I usually stay in during heat so this was my first time. 

I pant heavily from the intensity. He was so big so it hurt. A lot. He nuzzles the back of my head to calm me and I hum. Giving myself a minute I push my hips back into his and moan. "Oh~ please move~" I hear him huff before thrusting slowly. It felt so good. He stretching me more than probably possible for a cat. But after a while my heat worsens and I claw at the floor. 

"Oh~ go harder~" I purr "are you sure? I ah~ d-don't want to hurt you." I nod "I'll be fine. Just follow your instincts." I don't what but something snapped in him as he pulls out only to plunge back into me. At a fast pace too. That seemed to satisfy my heat as it lost its intensity. "Ah!~ O-Oso-mat-suuu!~" I moan and claw at the floor "Ah! I'm gonna cum!~" 

He leans over and bit my ear making me lose it. I was a moaning mess as he bites at my ear until I couldn't hold it. "Osomatsu!~ I'm cumming!~" I wail and threw my head back as my whole body trembles and twitches as I came. Osomatsu then lays his body on mine and locks his front legs around my thighs, thrusting faster. 

I was about to tell him to take easy before I felt a swelling mass slam against my core. Oh it's his knot..oh my god. I whine and moan as he went even harder to push that large bulb inside of me. I was a little worried that it wouldn't fix. So I was a moaning mess, approaching another orgasm, when he gave a hard deep thrust that pushed that knot into me. 

"Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~"

I moan and threw my head back as his cum flooded my insides but also because I came again. "S-Sorry I should've warned you before tying to you." I shakily sigh as he continued to cum inside me and collapse to the floor "it's okay..h-how long w-will you stay tied to m-me?" I ask and he hums "probably no more than 5 minutes." I whine a little but nod. 

After the 5 minutes were up and Osomatsu pulled out I snuggled up with him. Osomatsu gently licks and nuzzles my face. "So how long do your heats last?" He asks and I shy away "they are go on and off for a week. Like one minute I'll be fine and next thing you I'm in heat." I say with a whine "but I can't ask you to keep helping me." 

Osomatsu smiles and nuzzles my ear "well of course not. My brothers can help the other days." I look at him and he smiles "I mean that's okay isn't?" I nod with a blush "good because it's only fair that they get a turn. Don't you agree?" He asks while nuzzling my neck as I purr softly. "Yes I agree..Osomatsu?" He hums and looks at me. I lick the tip of his nose and smile. 

"Thank you. I love you."


	74. My Princess (Princess! Karamatsu x Princess! reader)

I was walking around the ballroom looking around for people to talk with. This ball was being thrown for a Princess Karamatsu who I have never heard of till today. My parents urged me to go in hopes that I would make a friend and even meet a prince to be my future king. Though no matter how much I told them that I wasn't interested in finding a man they wouldn't listen. 

So I was bored as I look around for people of interest. I was losing hope and thought I would just be bored the whole dance. Until I saw her. 

She must have been princess Karamatsu. I blushed slightly because she was gorgeous. I swear I felt a spark ignite in my eyes when we made eye contact. My feet moved on their own as I walk over to the princess. She turns to look at me and I clear my throat before extending a hand as I bow slightly.  
"Your highness. I am princess y/n of (state). It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I saw and she smiles as she places her hand in mine. 

"Likewise. I am princess Karamatsu." I smile and, before I could stop myself, kiss the back of her hand. Looking up I saw her blush. Now let me say something about myself real quick. The way people can tell I'm a princess is my body, my long hair, and the tiara on my head because I wore the clothes that a prince would wear. My chest was a dead giveaway though. 

"Would you like to dance your highness?" I ask and she nods with a soft yes. So I gently lead her to the dance floor as a slow song plays. I place my hands on her waist as hers rest on my shoulders. I saw her blush increase as we glide across the dance floor. "You know. I have never seen you before today." I say and she hums "oh really?" I nod "well that's interesting." I hum and smile

"I wish I had heard of you before today though." She tilts her head "really? Why?" I smile lift a hand up to caress her cheek "you're really beautiful." I say leaning but she places a hand over my mouth and glanced around shyly before hugging me as the song ended. She pulls away with a longing look in her baby blue eyes before she ran upstairs. I just stood there with a frown on my face before sighing and walking over to one of the food tables.

I walk around the castle garden with a sigh. The party had ended but I didn't want to leave. How could I when my mind was going crazy? I had felt a spark with her. That spark that you feel when you've found the one. I was in love with the princess. I glance up and hid up against the castle wall as said princess walks out onto her balcony. I gulp nervously and glance around before humming.

That's when I decided to climb my way up to the balcony. As I got closer I heard her talking to herself. "What am I going to do? I can't help what I feel but what would everyone think?" I hop over the railing and leaning against the railing. "You sound troubled." I say and she flinched before turning around. "Y/n?! How did you-I thought you left." I walk over with a soft smile.

"I climbed up and I left the castle. However, I never left the castle grounds." I say and she blushes "oh..well why are you here y/n?" She asks and smile before wrapping my arms around her waist "I wanted to see you again. Now what was troubling you?" I ask and she blushes "does it have to do with me?" I ask and she nods "y-yeah." 

"Welll What is it?" I ask and she bit her lip "I..I..well when we were dancing together I felt something..something here" she places a hand over her heart "when you leaned in I panicked and just hugged you. Though when I pulled away I felt so sad..I felt worse when I ran off." I smile and held the hand that was over her heart. "You know what that feeling was right?" I ask and she hums.

"You felt what I felt..you were love struck." 

I saw her eyes widen slightly before I lean in. This time she didn't do anything to stop me. So I lean in to kiss her. I hear her hum before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back. I pull away and smile as she blushes hard. "your highness, I fell in love with you and I want to be yours. If you'll let me." I say and she bites her lip "but we are both girls...princesses..our families would" I place a finger on her lips. 

"Our families aren't an issue right now..all I want to worry about is us. You want to know why?" I ask and she hums "why?" I push up her bangs and kiss her forehead "because I love you. Do you love me?" I ask and she nods shyly. "So what do you say? Will you let me be yours?" I ask and she nods "yes..yes I will...I love you y/n." I smile and peck her lips before hugging her.

"I love you too my princess.”


	75. S and M 🍋(Jyushimatsu x BDSM! reader) Lemon

I look up at Jyushimatsu as he ties my wrists to the bed. "You sure you'll be comfortable?" He asks and I shrug "it hurts a little but it's fine." I say and he leans down "you sure?" I smile and lean up to kiss him "yes I like the pain remember?" I ask and he blushes "yeah I remember." I smile and bite my lip "then don't be shy and be rough today." He smiles wide and nods "okay!" 

I squeak as he kisses me deeply while squeezing my breasts. I moan softly as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I push my tongue against his and he grazes it with his teeth before lightly biting. He pulls away and went to kiss and bite my neck. I whine softly "bite harder." He hums and went to the juncture of my neck and shoulder before he bit down. 

I bit my lip and arch my back with a whine. I felt the skin break and felt him draw blood. He pulls off and licks the mark "Sorry for making you bleed" he says before kissing my collarbone "Jyushimatsu like I've said before it's okay..I am a masochist after all." He hums and bit my collarbone. I moan softly "There you go. Just like that." He then kissed down my body while also grazing the skin with his teeth. When he reached them hem of my shorts he practically tore them of before immediately licking my core through my underwear. 

I moan and pull slightly at my restraints when pushes his tongue against my opening. Then he sat up and pulls up the hem of my underwear only to let it snap back making me yelp softly. I saw he had a smile on his face before he pulls my underwear off. He was learning. I squeak in surprise when he lifts me hips up to his face as he stood on his knees. I grip the headboard and ease the pressure off my neck. 

I moan softly as he pushed his tongue into my pussy. I moan as his tongue reaches pretty far into my pussy. "Oh~ Jyushimatsu~" he pulls away to press his tongue onto my clit as he pushes two fingers into my pussy. So as he pumps his fingers he licks roughly at my clit. He looks at me and I saw a curious look in his eyes. "If you want to try something, try it." I say and he surprised me by biting lightly at my clit. 

"Oh Yes!~ Jyushimatsu~"

He continued to lick and bite as he curls his fingers. I moan out as pressure builds in my stomach. "Oh Jyushimatsu~ I'm about to cum~" I moan out and he pulls away. I was panting softly and whine. He really was learning what I liked. "Jyushimatsu. Do you want me to return the favor?" I ask with a purr and he nods before moving up to sit on my chest. I hum and bite my lip when I saw his erection straining against his shorts before he pulls both his shorts and underwear down. I smile as his throbbing dick was revealed.

I lean in to lick the tip causing him to shudder. I lick up and down his shaft, sucking at the twitching tip as well. He was panting slightly and moaning as I did this. Then with a smirk I took him into my mouth. He keens and threw his head back with a moan. I began to bob my head and saw Jyushimatsu grip onto the headboard. "O-Oh~ y-y/n~ keep going~" he moans and placed a hand on my head.

I hum, receiving a moan, and bobbed my head faster while letting my tongue swirl around the shaft. He whines softly and his grip tightened. I felt him push my head down further but I let him. "Y-Y/n~ I'm ah~ about to cum~" he moans and I smiled before pulling back "Go ahead. Fill my mouth~" I purr softly and saw his dick twitch. 

He pushed my head back down with a groan. He then proceeded to thrust into my mouth. I slacked my jaw as he thrusts deeply into my mouth. I gagged a few times but was otherwise okay. He started panting and moaning loudly. "Oh!~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I hum. 

"Ah!~ I'm cumming y/n!~" he cried out before he slams my head down, grips onto my headboard, and his cum flowed into my mouth. I moan as his cum ran down my throat and as some spills out the sides of my mouth. I pull away and swallow all of it. He let go of the headboard and I swear I saw an indention. I pant softly as he removes his hoodie and moves to settle between my legs. 

I bit my lip when he lines up with my throbbing core. "Ready?" He asks and I nod before taking a breath. He pushed in all at once making me moan. "Oh~ Jyushimatsu! Please move~" I say and he nods "I know~" he purrs which surprises me before he started thrusting roughly. I moan as he thrusts mercilessly and I love it so much. I moaning out for him as he fucks me hard and fast. 

"Oh fuck!~ Jyushimatsu!~ untie me quickly." I say with a moan and he nods before reaching over to untie the ropes. I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. He moans into my mouth and grips my hips. I moan as he digs his nails into my hips. I pull away and moan "oh Jyushimatsu!~ I'm about to cum~" he leans in to bite my neck and grip onto his shoulders. Then he hit my g-spot and hard. 

I moan and drag my nails down his back as I arch my back. "Jyushimatsu I'm cumming!~" I moan and he groans softly as I clamp down on his dick. He quickly flips me over on my hands and knees. He pulls out to the tip and plunges into me. He continued to do that while I moan from under him. "Does it feel good?" He asks and I nod as I felt pressure build up again. 

"It feels soo fucking good~ I can feel you inside me as you pound my pussy!~" I moan out and yelp as he went faster. I let out a loud moan as I came again, collapsing onto on folded arms. "J-Jyushimatsu~ p-please tell me y-your close~" I whine and he moans softly "I am. I'm so close~" I nod with a hum as I pant to catch my breath but yelp as I felt him rub my clit. 

"W-Wait!~ I j-just c-came!~" I whine and he leaned against me "oh I know. y/n~" he purrs and I shiver with a moan as he bites my ear. Then he gave a soft groan before gripping hard on my hips. "I'm gonna cum~" I whine "j-just cum i-inside I d-don't care~" I saw him nod before wrapping his arms around my waist and his thrusts become shallow. 

"Oh~ ah!~ I'm cumming~"

He moans out before stilling inside me as he came. I shudder as he fills me up yet again. I was a panting mess as he pulls out to lie beside me. He pulls the covers over us and I snuggle up to him with a smile. "Thanks for indulging my kink today Jyushimatsu." I say and he nods kissing my cheek. "No problem." I hum "I promise to repay you. We'll try one of your kinks next." I say and he smiles "really? Could we try..um..you know?" He asks with a blush and I smile before kissing his forehead. 

"If you want to try using toys we can." I say and he smiles before kissing me softly and pulling me close. "Thanks y/n. I love you so much." I laugh softly and snuggle into his chest. 

"I love you too Jyushimatsu."

I was so lucky to have a boyfriend who loves me despite my BDSM kink


	76. A Deal 🍋(Ichimatsu+Karamatsu x Demon! Male! reader) Lemon

I was sat in the middle of the living room tied up as the boy who summoned me was yelled at by his brothers. Let me explain I was minding my own business in hell before I was summoned by this boy named Osomatsu. He was apparently told many times not to summon me. So he tried to hide me but you can't really hide a demon now can you. So now I was tied up with weak rope and watched his brothers yell at him. Two of which caught my eye. 

"Okay this is boring now." I say before lifting my arms ripping the ropes "honestly your yelling is quite annoying." I say with a smirk "look there's an easy way to get me to leave if you're so scared." I say and they look at me surprised "I can go away if two of you make a deal with me." They went wide eyed "a deal?" Todomatsu asks, yeah I had learn their names when they were yelling. "Why two of us?" Choromatsu asks and I smirk

"Because that makes it more fun~"  
....

It's been a week and no one has tried to make a deal with me. So I continued to mess with them. They really didn't want to make a deal with me. Until today. Ichimatsu and Karamatsu came up to their bedroom where I was floating upside down. I hum and turn onto my stomach in the air. "Hello there. Did you guys decide to make a deal?" I ask and they nod. I descend with a laugh and walk over

"Now I believe in equivalent exchanges. Soo what are you two going to give me in exchange of me leaving all of you alone?" I ask teasingly and Ichimatsu looks at Karamatsu who sighs and looks at me.

"In exchange for you leaving, would you be able to accept our virginities?" 

"Your virginities?" I tilt my head before smirking "your virginities in exchange for me leaving, hmm?" I say looking them up and down "Well you two did catch my interest and I am in the mood for some fun." I say and smile "sure I can accept that. Do we have a deal or what?" I ask extending both hands as they glowed blue. They look at each and Ichimatsu shrugs before they both shook my hand. 

I pull my hands away and walk over to Karamatsu. He seemed nervous not that I blame him. I held his face in my hands "okay Karamatsu." I say and he looks me in the eyes 

"let's see what that mouth of yours can do.~"

I lean in and kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He squeaks softly making me smirk before I pull away to push his hoodie and shirt off his shoulder. "Now this may hurt." I warn before biting him, sinking my teeth in. He yelps but hums softly afterwards. I pull away and lick the mark to see him with lidded eyes. "There we go~ much better, right?" I ask and he nods with a soft smile.

I look at Ichimatsu to see him blushing. He flinched a little when he saw me look at him. I smile and walk over to kiss him deeply. He was more calm and comfortable as I push my tongue on his. I felt Karamatsu kiss the back of my neck making me smile. I pull away and Ichimatsu had that same look Karamatsu had and I hadn't even bit him yet. I slid his hoodie to the side and bit down. I wasn't too surprised at this point when I heard Ichimatsu moan softly. 

So I have a shy guy and a masochist. 

This is going to be fun.

I pull away and lick the mark again making Ichimatsu moan. I smirk and he leans in to kiss me which makes me smile. I sigh when I felt Karamatsu lick and bite my neck. So I pull away from Ichimatsu to give attention to Karamatsu. I pull him into a kiss which he was more eager for as he lightly pushes his tongue on mine. I jump slightly when Ichimatsu bites my neck. 

I wrap my tail around Ichimatsu's waist and felt him grip the length of it. I moan softly as he kissed my neck while stroking my tail while Karamatsu reaches his hands up to rub my horns. I pull away from Karamatsu with a hum as they both touch my most sensitive spots. "You guys have become more eager~ should we start now?~" I purr and they both nod so I move over to the couch.

"Come here you two~"

I beckon them over with my finger and they walk over before sitting on their knees in front of me. I smile and place a hand on my crotch "you don't mind helping me do you?" I ask and they shook their heads. "Good." I say before removing my pants. I smirk and spread my legs "Don't be shy then." I say softly and they look at each other. Karamatsu moves forward and licks my erection through my underwear while Ichimatsu went to bite my inner thighs.

I hum softly at their ministrations. Before Karamatsu's hand went to the hem of my underwear I look at him and he shies away. I pat his head "it's okay. Go ahead." I say and he nods before pulling off my underwear to reveal my throbbing dick. I saw both of them blush before Karamatsu places a hand around the base and stroking slowly. Ichimatsu glances at Karamatsu before leaning in to take me into his mouth. 

I moan softly and place a hand on both of their heads. I bit my lip as Ichimatsu licks the slit and Karamatsu pumps the base while kissing my thigh. I watch with lidded eyes as Ichimatsu and Karamatsu swap places though Ichimatsu went lower to lap at my balls. I moan and pat Ichimatsu's head "that's feels good~ keep going you two~" I gasp as Karamatsu took all of me into his mouth while Ichimatsu continued to lick and suck on my balls. 

I moan and grip onto the couch as the went faster. Both of them had skilled tongues that's for sure. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" Ichimatsu pulls back and has Karamatsu do the same. Ichimatsu then grabs the base of my twitching dick, pumping and stroking me. I threw my head back with a moan as he did that. I felt the knot in my stomach snap and moan out. "Oh fuck~ I'm cumming!~" I felt my hips buck slightly as I came. 

Glancing down I saw that Karamatsu and Ichimatsu had opened their mouths as my cum shot out. I smile as they both swallow it, though I half expected Karamatsu to spit it out. I got off the couch and wipe both their faces before kissing Karamatsu. He would be going first and Ichimatsu sat down beside us just watching. I lean forward pushing Karamatsu to the floor.

He moans into my mouth and grinds up against me. I hum and reach down to undo his belt before pulling his pants and underwear off. Then I press my pelvis down on his and he pulls away with a moan. He wraps his arms around my neck as I buck against him.

"P-Please~ D-Don't t-tease me~"

I pause and look down to see Karamatsu with a completely wrecked face. I hum and took both our dicks in my hand. "You want it?" I ask as I stroke the both of our dicks together. He moans "y-yes~" he whines and rolled his hips. "Then beg~" I purr as I stroke slowly and he moans

"Please y/n-sama!~ Fuck me!~ I want you all the way inside me, give me all of you!~" I blush hard. Usually that wasn't enough but he said all of that with this very lewd face

So I swiftly remove his hoodie and shirt along with my top before lining up with his slick asshole. That's the thing about my bite. When I want it to it will turn people on and make them wet enough to enter. Even males. 

So I held his hips and push all in. He expectedly yelps but bit his lip as he tries to adjust. Feeling kind I let him adjust which surprising took only a minute before he wraps his arms around my neck. So I start to thrust pretty fast but not too fast for him. He was moaning and whining for more within seconds. Wow he's really into this. I think before speeding up. 

I flinch when I felt hands on my ass. Looking back I saw Ichimatsu before he lowers his face to lick my asshole making me bite my lip but I keep focus on Karamatsu as he continues to lick. Until he pushes his tongue in. I jolt and let out a moan. As a result my dick hardens a little more. 

"Oh~ I-Ichim-Ah~ his dick got harder!~" 

As soon as he moaned that Ichimatsu pushed his deeper, swirling his tongue inside me. I actually started thrusting harder making Karamatsu moan out and clutch my shoulders. Then Ichimatsu stopped and pulled away before I felt his dick slide between my ass. He humps against me for a bit before plunging into me. I moan and threw my head back 

"Oh~ Ichimatsu!~"

Ichimatsu started thrusting roughly which made me go harder on Karamatsu who scratches my back. Leaving deep mark in my skin. "Oh!~ Y/n!~ hit there!~" I moan as he tightens up "did I find your prostate?" I coo and he moans as I angled to hit it again. "Oh y/n!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I smile and moan as Ichimatsu hit my spot. I reach down and stroke his twitching dick. "Cum for me~ Karamatsu~" I purr and he gave a loud high pitch moan that startled me at first.

"HYAAH!~ I'm cumming!~"

I groan as he clenched down and hear Ichimatsu groan behind me. I let out a moan as Ichimatsu went faster. He kept roughly hitting my prostate and I was moaning out. "O-Oh f-fuck!~ I'm about to cum!~" Ichimatsu moans before he dug his nails into my hips, thrusting deeper. I lay my hands beside Karamatsu's head and bite my lip. "I'm g-gonna cum~" I moan out and Karamatsu pulled me down into a kiss. 

That's when Ichimatsu gave a final deep thrust before he came inside me. I moan into Karamatsu's mouth as I came as well, making Karamatsu shudder with a moan. I pull away and turn to face Ichimatsu who was panting softly as he pulls out. I felt my eyes shift slightly before I smirk. I pull out of Karamatsu and pounce on Ichimatsu, pinning him to the floor. I lean and kiss him deeply, pushing my tongue in. 

I bite on his tongue before pulling away to remove his hoodie. I smile and lick a trail from his abdomen up to his chest. "Am I right to assume you don't want me to tease you?" I ask and he nods "please just fuck me~" I smirk and push into him. I took in the fact that he wasn't as tight as Karamatsu. I smirk as started to thrust roughly. "You're not as tight. Have you perhaps experimented on yourself?" I ask and he nods with moan. 

I glance behind me to see Karamatsu sitting behind us with a blush on his face. I smile trace my ass with my tail. "Come on Karamatsu~ don't be shy now~" I coo and he blushed hard before coming up behind me. Ichimatsu pulled into a deep kiss and I smile as he pushes his tongue into my mouth, biting at my tongue. As we kiss I felt Karamatsu squeeze and fondle my ass. 

I roll my eyes and wrap my tail around his waist. I pull away from Ichimatsu and he gave a whiny moan. "You don't have to be gentle Karamatsu. You can be rough with me. You won't hurt me." I say and he smiles "okay. If you say so." He says before thrusting into me. I hum and went back to Ichimatsu who wraps his arms around my neck before kissing me roughly. 

My own thrusts slowed as Karamatsu pounded me. It was surprising how rough he was actually being. Did I complain? Nope. I actually ended increasing intensity of my thrusts as Karamatsu lost control over himself. This meant Ichimatsu's pleasure was increased as well. Ichimatsu actually pulls away to moan and I bite my lip before having him flip over onto his hands and knees. 

I lay my body on his as I felt my stomach knot up. "Ichimatsu. Karamatsu." They hum and I bite my lip "are you guys close?" I ask and Karamatsu hums "I am." But Ichimatsu whines out that he wasn't. I hum and lean up to kiss his neck while reaching a hand down to his dick. Hm. He isn't close but he's getting there. I think before pumping his dick while rubbing my thumb on his tip.

He jolts with a mewl. I heard that and glance at him with a smirk before moving to bite up and down his neck. Then Karamatsu wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in between my wings. I felt his thrusts become erratic before he stills with a loud moan. "Y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" I shudder and moan as he fills my already full cavern. He pulls out and I bit Ichimatsu's ear. "How you feeling? Ichimatsu~" I purr and he moans 

"Oh~ I c-can f-feel you so d-deep inside me~" I bite my lip as my thrusts became faster. He lays his forehead onto his forearms, moaning and panting softly. I smile at the scream he let out once I hit his prostate. He threw his head back when he screamed out and I felt him tighten around my dick. I let out a moan and remove my hand from his dick before straightening up to thrust harder to hit that spot.

"Ah!~ Y-Y/n I'm a-about t-to cum!~" He moaned out loudly as I hit his sweet spot. Then he clenched down hard on my dick with a loud moan making me groan softly. 

"NYYAH!~ I'm cumming!~"

he moans and I place my hands in front of his dick. Didn't want to leave to bad a mess. I bite my lip and grip his hips, digging my sharp nails into his hips. "Oh Ichimatsu!~ I'm cumming!~" I moan out before stilling inside him as I came inside him while he gave an airy moan. I sigh and rub his hips before pulling out. Both Karamatsu and Ichimatsu were sitting down panting while I smile. 

I pull my clothes on and help them get their clothes on as they were still a little delirious. I smile and pull out their futon and set it up. After that I place them both in the futon to rest. They needed sleep that's for sure. I smile and sigh "well they went through their end of the deal..Now I have to." I say and kiss their foreheads before going back home.

I was lazing around bored out of my mind and yawn slightly when I saw I was being summoned. I sigh and went to see whoever it was. I was surprised to see both Karamatsu and Ichimatsu. I sigh "what do you want?" I ask and they look each other. "Well we want you to stay with us." Ichimatsu says and Karamatsu nods "we can't stop thinking about..Well you know." Karamatsu says and I tilt my head. 

"You..want me to stay..with you guys." 

I couldn't understand this. Never in my life have people wanted me to stay. They always wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. "Well..What is the deal going to be then? I mean we need an equivalent exchange to make a deal?" I say and they smile "Well we were thinking that in exchange of you staying here with us." Ichimatsu starts "we will be eternally yours." Karamatsu finishes making me blush. 

These two made me blush.

I look down and smile "okay sounds like an equal exchange to me." I say "so do we have a deal y/n?" They asks extending their hands and I smile before walking forward to hug them. They hug me back and kiss my cheek. I smile as tears came to my eyes. I have never felt so loved before today. 

"Yes. We have a deal."


	77. Love is Love 🏳️🌈🍋(Princess! Karamatsu x Princess! reader) Fluff/Lemon

I had managed to convince my parents to let me stay in Japan by telling them I was studying Japanese culture and beauty. I was so happy when they wrote back saying that if it was for studying that I could stay as long as I want. I was so happy that I decided to tell Karamatsu. So I made my way to her castle. I was let in and escorted to her room by her butler who I knew as Choromatsu. 

Funnily he was like a father to Karamatsu because her parents were always traveling and Choromatsu basically raised her. "She is in her room practicing violin. She should be finishing up." Choromatsu says and I nod "thank you Choromatsu." I say and he gave me a smile. "Not a problem. About time the princess make a friend." He says while tweaking his glasses before leaving. 

I open the door to see Karamatsu was in fact playing the violin. It was absolutely beautiful. I close the door and smile. "I didn't think you played violin." I say and she turns to me with a smile before placing the instrument away. "Yeah but to be honest I'd prefer to play the guitar or piano." I hum "I bet you'd sound beautiful playing both of those instruments" I say walking over to wrap my arms around her waist. 

"Oh and I convinced my parents to let me stay." I say leaning my forehead on hers "really? How?" She asks leaning in "I told them I would studying Japanese culture and the beauty of Japan." I say and she nudges my nose with hers. "That's a bit of a lie." I shrug "not really. Only half of it. I am studying the beauty of Japan..and that beauty is right in front of me." I coo and she smiles 

"Just kiss me already~" I hum and lean in to kiss her. She hums and threads her fingers through my hair. I loved her so much and nothing was going to change that nor will anything get in the way of our love.  
....

We were in Karamatsu's garden, I was reading as she braided my hair. "I love your hair y/n." She says and I smile "I love yours as well. Your hair is way better than mine." I say and Karamatsu gasps. I turn around with a look and she held my shoulders "don't say that! Your hair is beautiful!" She exclaims and I laugh "as if. We may both have long hair but you have beautiful silky blonde hair. While I have h/c hair that looks average at most." 

She pouts and held my face "oh stop it. Y/n you have beautiful hair. It's one of the many things I love about you." I tilt my head with a hum "oh really? What else do you love about me?" I ask and she smiles "I love your eyes. Your personality. Your sense of humor. I love that you have a kind soul." I blush and kiss her cheek. "Should I go next?" I ask and she shrugs "if you want to."

"Well I love your captivating blue eyes. I love your generosity. I love everything about you but you know what I love the most" she hums "What?" I smile before pouncing on her, pushing her to the ground while I hover over her. She blushes and I smile leaning down "I love how cute you look all the time." I say and she smiles before wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down into a kiss. 

I reach a hand up to caress her cheek as I kiss back. I pull away and she sighs lovingly, a blissful smile on her face. I blush and lean down to kiss her again.

I love how she leaves me wanting more.  
....

(6 months pass) 

I was in my room at the inn I was staying at when there was a frantic knocking at my door. I open the door to see a cloaked figure. "Y/n..can I come in?" I was surprised that it was Karamatsu. Though that did explain the cloak. "Of course. Come on in." I say rushing her in my room. She sat on my bed and pulls her hood down. I close the door and turn to see Karamatsu with gloomy face and tear stains on her face. 

"Kara! What happened sweetie?!" I ask moving over to kneel in front of her, holding her face. She silently took out a folded up letter and hands it to me. I took it and she gestured for me to read it. So I stood up as she turns to lay on her side. I open the letter and read out loud, out of habit. 

Dear Princess Karamatsu of Japan,

We hope you are well but we have some dreadful news. We regret to inform you that when the ship your parents were on reached our lands it appeared to be ransacked by either pirates or simple bandits.

When we explored the ship we found both of your parents had been killed along with most of the sailors. They seemed to have been held hostage at some point before ultimately getting killed. 

We apologize for being the bearer of bad news and we are so sorry for your loss. 

I cover my mouth and turn to see curled up as she cried her eyes out. I drop the letter and sit on the bed, pulling her into a hug.

"What am I going to do? I have no one else in my family and Choromatsu says that because of that I have to step up and become queen." She wails and I rub her back "Don't you want to be queen though?" I ask and she sniffs "of course I do. But Choromatsu started talking about how soon I'll need a king. I tried to tell him about you and how I wanted you to rule alongside me..but I got scared and ended up not telling him." 

I pull away and hold her face "why? Why were you scared?" I ask and she sighs shakily. "What would he think if I told him that I don't want a king that I want you as my queen? Then I panicked thinking what would my kingdom think if they found out that not only was I gay but that they would have two queens ruling? Oh my god what would they say? What would they do?" 

"Hey, Hey, calm down honey. Breathe or else you'll have a panic attack." I say and she took slow, deep breaths. "It'll be fine. We don't have to say anything right now okay." I say and she nods "when we do tell I'm sure that everything will be okay." I say before hugging her. She sighs and hugs me back. 

"Thank you y/n."  
....

It was night and I was sneaking into the castle walls to see Karamatsu. What can I say I was worried about her. I carefully climb up to her balcony and look through the glass doors to see her in the process of getting ready for bed. Undoing her updo, removing her gloves, headband, earrings and choker. I knock on the door as she went to remove her dress. She paused and looks over. A smile spread across her face as she went to open the door. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks and I smile before kissing her. "I was worried and didn't want you to be lonely." I say before kissing her. She hums and wraps her arms around my neck, pushing me closer to deepen the kiss. She pulls away with a blush "welll I have been feeling pretty lonely lately. Can you help me?" She asks with a pout and a flutter of her lashes. "Depends..how lonely have you been princess?" I ask with a purr and she moves one of my hands down south making me blush.

"Very lonely~" she purrs while grinding against my hand. "Okay. I'll be happy to help you your highness." I say before kissing her deeply and lift her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk over and lay her down on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. I pull away from her and move to kiss her neck. She moans softly as I lick her exposed shoulder. 

I reach behind her and unzip her dress, pushing the top half down. I pull away from her neck and move to take one of her breasts into my mouth. I massage the other as I suck and lick her nipple swapping after about a minute. She moans softly and pushes her hips up against mine. I pull away and took both breasts in my hands, squeezing them gently. I sat up between her legs and lift her dress up to her waist. 

I lower my head to kiss from her thighs to her clothed pussy. I push her legs further apart before licking her clothed slit. I heard her sigh and hum as I lick her through her underwear. I move up to lick and suck on her clit. She pushes her hips down onto my face so I push my tongue against her now wet core. I heard her panting softly before she threaded her fingers through my hair. 

"Y-Y/n~ P-Please~" I smile and pull off her underwear, tossing them to the floor. I push her folds apart and lick from her opening up to her clit. She whines and pushes on my head. I laugh softly and move to push my tongue into her pussy. She moans as I pump my tongue in and out of her slick pussy. I reach my hand up and rub her clit with my thumb. She bucks her hips with a moan "y/n f-faster!~" 

I comply and swirl my tongue faster as well as push it deeper. Her moaning became frantic as she grips my hair. "Y-Y/n!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I hum and move to lick her clit and push two fingers into her. I lick her clit fast as I curl my fingers up, grazing her g-spot. She moans and arched her back "Ha!~ Y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" I hum as I felt her cum squirt out onto my fingers. 

She pants softly and I lick my lips before sucking my fingers clean. I pull her dress completely off before removing my pants and underwear. I move to hover over her head, pushing my folds apart "you don't mind do you princess?" I ask and she smiles "Well it is my fault so I'll happily help you hon?" She says and I reach over to hold the headboard before lowering myself down. 

She held my waist and pulls me down to lap at my clit. My body jolts and I moan as she licks my already wet slit. I moan and grind my hips. "Oh!~ Karamatsu!~ faster!~" I moan and she hums before pushing her tongue in but also pulls me closer by holding my thighs. I moan and grip the headboard as I buck my hips as her tongue swirls inside of me. 

"Oh!~ I'm soo close!~" 

She pulls out her tongue and presses the flat of her tongue on my clit. She kept it there as I buck my hips but it was enough. I buck my hips faster and right as I was gonna cum she places her mouth over my core, pushing me down.

"Hyn~ I'm cumming!~" 

I threw my head back as I came onto her face and into her mouth. I was panting softly and trembling before I pull off and collapse onto her bed. I watch Karamatsu as she removes my top before hovering over me, grinding up against me. 

I moan softly before she turns me onto my side and pushed her core onto mine. She moved one of my legs onto her shoulder and started bucking her hips slowly. I moan and grind my hips as she bucks. I felt my body heat up as she moved.

I lay a hand on her waist, gripping lightly "K-Karamatsu!~ F-Faster!~" I moan and she obliged, leaving me a moaning mess below her. She wasn't any better as she gripped onto my thigh as she bucked her hips faster making me jolt as she brushed hard against my clit. I moan out and have Karamatsu sit me up. Once I sat up I pull her into a kiss and buck my own hips eliciting a moan from her.

We both move our hips faster and threw our heads back with moans. I wrap her up in a hug and kiss her as we move our hips roughly against each other. Karamatsu gave a hard buck of her hips and that did it for me. I threw my back with a moan as I came. 

"Karamatsu!~"

I fell back panting while Karamatsu held my hips gently as she gave a few more bucks before she threw her head back with a moan as she came. "Oh!~ Y/n!~" she moans before she fell onto me, both of us panting softly as we came down from our highs. 

I hug Karamatsu close before pulling the covers over us. I ran my hand through her hair and kiss her forehead "I love when you have your hair down." I say and she hums "I love when you run your hands through my hair." She says and I smile. Karamatsu leans up to kiss me while giving my right breast a playful squeeze. I laugh softly when she pulls back. 

"Y/n"

"Hm? Yes?"

"I love you and I'm glad to be yours."

"I love you too"

Karamatsu blushes and snuggles up to me. "I'm also glad you were my first." Now that caught me by surprise a little bit but I smile. I kiss her cheek and before we drifted off to sleep I say

"same for me Karamatsu. I love you so much."   
....

Karamatsu and I were sat on her bed with Choromatsu in front of us with crossed arms. He had come to Karamatsu's room to wake her only to see her naked in bed with another girl, another princess. Once the embarrassment was dealt with Choromatsu demanded an explanation. So that's why he was stood in front of us. 

I look at Karamatsu to see her looking very shy and scared. I held her hand and turn to Choromatsu. "Choromatsu. Karamatsu is my girlfriend and she has been for 6 months. I love her a lot and want to be with her. She loves me just as much and hopes for me to be her queen to rule alongside her." I say and Choromatsu looks at the both of us. He sighs and smiles 

"You know I'm upset her highness didn't tell me about you sooner." 

We both look at him surprised and he chuckles and Karamatsu blushes before saying "C-Choromatsu..Did you know that-" "that you were gay? I had my suspicions so yeah." Karamatsu blushes hard and I smile kissing her cheek. "So are you okay with this?" I ask and Choromatsu nods

"It'd be the first time two queens rule over a kingdom so it'll be interesting."  
....

It's been a week and Karamatsu has adjusted well to being queen. As for us as a couple the whole kingdom now knew and were surprised but supportive. Right now I was being lead to the ballroom by Choromatsu. When I entered I saw Karamatsu standing there in all her glory. I smile and walk up to her. I kiss her softly and hug her. "How is queen life treating you?" I ask and she smiles.

"Pretty good but that's not what I want talk about. Y/n I love you. You are my princess and now I'm your queen..but I feel that it's not fair that I'm a higher status than you..So" it was at this point I noticed that one of her hands was folded. She lifts her hand, opening it to reveal a ring in the palm of her hand. "I can't kneel because of this dress but that doesn't really matter." She held my hand with her free hand and I blush with tears coming to my eyes. 

"Y/n, My princess, I want us to rule this kingdom together. Will you marry me?" 

I smile and nod with teary eyes "Yes!" I exclaim before she slid the ring on and I hug her tightly before kissing her softly.  
....

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asks me and I smile as I look at Karamatsu "I do." She tears up as the pastor turns to her "and do you your highness take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Karamatsu smiles as a few tears fall "I do." The pastor smiles "you Karamatsu and you y/n have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as a Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you married." He looks at the both of us as we waited eagerly and he chuckles

"You may seal your marriage with a kiss."

We both smile and I pull my now wife in for a kiss as our guests cheer. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around you neck. We pull away as the pastor closes the ceremony.

"May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May their years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth."

We smile and walk over to the balcony with Choromatsu. Below was all of the citizens who cheered as we step out. Choromatsu smiles and with a loud voice announces 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is my great honor to introduce the new queens of this kingdom!" 

That made the cheers louder as Karamatsu and I wave to our people. I look at her with a smile "I love you Karamatsu." She turns to look at me "forever and always." I add and she smiles "I love you too. Forever and always. Even when our lives have ended." I smile and wrap my arms around her waist while hers wrap around my neck. We both lean in and kiss each other softly. 

We had been through a lot to get where we are and we are happy that we have gotten this far. No matter what may happen we have each other.

Love is love and love has no bounds.


	78. Magic and Thievery (Phantom thief! Karamatsu x Magical girl! reader)

I was sitting in my room really bored. When there was a tap at my window. I look over and was startled to see Karamatsu perched on my windowsill. I walk over and open the window with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here dork?" I say with a smile "oh I just wanted to see you. Can I come in?" I shrug and let him walk in. I turn to him to see him looking at my staff. 

"Don't steal it again." I tease and Karamatsu laughs with a blush. "I don't intend to..I learned my lesson." He says and I smile "I would hope so considering I saved you. I could have saved you quicker if you had never stolen my staff." I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes, well the one that I could see. I sigh and extend my hand.

"Come on. The eyepatch. Take it off." 

He shied away slightly so I smile "Hey it's alright. I love your eyes." I say with a smile. He smiles and slowly removes the patch and places it in my hand. He opens both eyes and I smile when I saw his bicolor eyes. One blue and the other purple. They were absolutely beautiful and captivating. 

I smile and took my staff back. I spun it around and tap the end against the floor. Doing that activates it to change me. The main change was in my hair and eyes. My hair became longer and turned a neon orange as for my eyes they became yellow. I turn to look at Karamatsu and he blushed. "That never ceases to amaze me y/n." He says and I smile with a small blush. 

"I could say the same about your eyes." 

He blushes hard and looks away. I smile and open my arms for a hug. He glances at me and walks over to hug me. "I still can't believe that all that's happened with us started because you stole from me." I say and he chuckles "well to be fair you got me back." I pull away and tilt my head. "You stole from me as well." He says and I hum "what? No I didn't." I say and he nods.

"Oh but you did y/n." I glance around and he smiles "what did I steal?" I ask and he smiles before pecking my lips. "You stole something very precious. You stole my heart y/n." I blush and look down "o-oh r-right." I say and Karamatsu tilts my head up with a smile. "I may have stolen your staff back then but over time you managed to steal my heart..and I can't see myself wanting you to give it back. So you may keep it." 

I blush and push on his face "you are something Karamatsu." I say with a laugh and he smiles before holding my wrist "something amazing?" He asks and I nod "of course." Karamatsu smiles and kisses me. "Well thank you y/n. I think you have a magical personality." I roll my eyes but smile "thank you...Karamatsu." He hums and I look him in the eyes.

"I love you."

He smiles and kisses my forehead "I love you too my magical girl. I love you with my entire being." I smile and kiss him. "You know. The others are out and won't be back till later~" I say suggestively and he smirks "oh really now~ so we'll be all alone?" I nod "for a few hours. Give or take." I smile and he purrs "well okay then~" I smile and kiss him as he backs up to lay me on my bed.

It's funny how the world works. Even though he was a thief and I was technically a hero we managed to find love in one another. A secret love sure but it was still love and we were both very happy.


	79. A question (Ichimatsu x Genderless! Neko! reader)

I was at my boyfriend's place laying on his lap as I rest. I don't know why but he made me feel safe. I felt him lay a hand on my head and I look up at him. He smiles and pets my head softly. I smile and purr as he pets me. I loved head pats and he knew it. I lean into his touch as he started scratching my head, behind my cat ears. 

My tail sways happily behind me as he scratches behind my ears. I smile and sat up on his lap to nuzzle my face into his neck. "Does that feel good?" Ichimatsu asks and I nod with a purr. He smiles and moves a hand to scratch my lower back. 

I arch my back as he scratches my head and my back. That's when the door opens and I saw his brothers walk in. Ichimatsu gave them a glance before continuing to scratch me and petting my head. I saw Osomatsu looking at me curiously as they all sat down. Ever since I showed up he would look at me with that curious stare. 

Like he wanted to ask something. This time he actually decided to ask.

"Oi y/n?" I turn my head with a hum while Ichimatsu kept petting me but stopped scratching me. "I have a question. It's kind of been bugging me for a while." He says and I nod "what is it?" I ask and he tilts his head "Are you a girl?" I smile and shook my head. "So you're a boy." Karamatsu says and I laugh before shaking my head. 

They look at me confused and I smile. "I know it's strange and hard to understand but I'm actually neither." They look even more confused so I turn to Ichimatsu "how about you tell them." I say and he nods before turning to them.

"Y/n is genderless." 

They all look at us with bewildered looks. "I don't really have a gender. So that makes me genderless." I say and Jyushimatsu tilts his head "what do mean you don't really have a gender?" He asks "do you just not have anything down there?" Todomatsu asks "even if that was the case that shouldn't be possible." Choromatsu says and I laugh at their confusion. 

"Well I'll just say this. Todomatsu is technically correct."

They all look shocked as I stood up and stretch. "Ichimatsu~ let's go outside~" I say with a purr and he nods "okay." He says before taking my hand and we left. I smile softly as we walk down the sidewalk and he stops for a sec to hug me. I smile and hug him back "I love you y/n."He says and I smile before hugging him back and kissed his cheek before nuzzling my face into his neck. 

"I love you too Ichimatsu.”


	80. Presenting (Alpha! Karamatsu x Omega! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this I should explain that the reader actually lives with the matsunos. The reader has a problem with living alone so she lives with her friends.

I was hanging out with Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu in their bedroom. Ichimatsu was one of the omegas in the family, Todomatsu being the other. Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu were both betas. That leaves Osomatsu and Karamatsu who were Alphas. The other four were currently out of the house. I hadn't presented yet so everyone assumes that I'm a beta. Boy were they wrong.

We were just talking normally when I felt strange. I felt hot all over as sweat dripped from my face. I was also in slight pain. I wrap my arms around my waist and whine. "Eh? Y/n what's wrong?" Jyushimatsu asks and I saw Ichimatsu sniff before his eyes widen. "I d-don't k-know." I say between pants before Ichimatsu stood up. 

"Jyushimatsu. Watch over y/n." Ichimatsu says and Jyushimatsu tilts his head before wrapping his arms around me. "Why niisan?" He asks as Ichimatsu went to the door "I have to go but suppressants." Jyushimatsu hums as I snuggle close to Jyushimatsu. "Are you in heat niisan?" Jyushimatsu asks and Ichimatsu shook his head 

"I'm not but she is."

With that he rushed out to the store. My eyes widen as Jyushimatsu held me protectively. I was in heat..this was what heat felt like..then that means I'm.. "I'm an omega." I whine out and Jyushimatsu scratches my head. I moan softly as it felt so good. I was shaking as I felt a certain part lubricate. My sensitivity was through the roof as Jyushimatsu helps me by scratching my head. 

"This helps right. It helps Ichimatsu-niisan and Totty." 

I nod and lean into his touch. My ears twitch slightly when I hear the front door open but my nose picked up a strong alpha scent. "Hello? Anyone home?" I hear Karamatsu call out before coming upstairs. I hear him stop outside the door and could hear him sniff. He can smell my scent. That's just great. I thought with a whine before Karamatsu opens the door. 

"Who's in heat?"

He sounds calm so I turn to face him. He seems calm if not a little flushed in the face. That told me he had self control. "It's y/n! Apparently she has presented as an omega and went into heat not long ago!" Jyushimatsu explains and Karamatsu hums. "Jyushimatsu go outside and if anyone comes back, beside Ichimatsu and Todomatsu, tell them what's going on and if he tries to come up I'll keep y/n safe." He says and Jyushimatsu nods before leaving. 

I whine as he leaves and Karamatsu closes the door. He walks over and scratches my head. I hum and moan softly as his fingers graze my sweet spots. "Does that help you?" I nod and lean into his touch. "Okay I'll set up the futon and do this until Ichimatsu gets back, okay?" He asks and I nod. He pulls away and sets up the futon before pulling both of us under the cover.

He continued scratching my head along with my back like he promised. I moan softly before snuggling up to his chest. Which was probably not a good idea because he got a better sense of my scent but he continued to stay calm, except tensing up every now and then. 

Ichimatsu came back and gave me the suppressant and I felt much better. I now had to share suppressants with Ichimatsu and Todomatsu along with share the responsibility of buying more when it was my turn to do so. 

All I know is that I was happy that Karamatsu came to my rescue and helped restrain the desires of my heat.


	81. Instinct 🍋(Alpha! Karamatsu x Omega! reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story and the first part was heavily inspired by the Osomatsu-San doujin called Raging Instinct by kyosein.

I was home alone napping on the upstairs couch when I was awaken by that needy desire that comes from heat. I stood up and walk shakily over to the book shelf's highest shelf to retrieve some suppressants. To my horror and annoyance, the pack was empty. I cursed out Todomatsu. It was supposed to be his turn to go buy more. I heard the door open and I hid myself in the closet, sitting on the folded futon. 

"Hm? Y/n why did you hide in the closet?" 

It was Jyushimatsu. Thank god. "Jyushimatsu. Can you go find Ichimatsu or Todomatsu quickly? We're out of suppressants." I say with soft panting. "You're in heat?" He asks "yes I'm in heat! Just go find one of them." Jyushimatsu hums "but what about you? What if Karamatsu or Osomatsu get back?" I cower back slightly but realized if Karamatsu came home I'd be fine but if Osomatsu came back before he could..I can't risk that. 

"On second thought stay here until Karamatsu comes home..I can't exactly defend myself." 

I hear Jyushimatsu hum before he probably sat in front of the closet door. After some time passes I was whining, completely in heat, sweat had soaked my shirt even my underwear and shorts were soaked. Though my shorts were wet with sweat and my own slick. "Are you okay y/n? You sound like you're in pain." 

I just whine out as heat floods my body. Then I froze as a strong scent enters my nose. Though it wasn't Karamatsu. "J-Jyushimatsu-" I was too late as the front door opens and Osomatsu announces he was home. I froze and cover my mouth. "Jyushi." I whisper as I heard footsteps rush upstairs. I also hear Jyushimatsu get up probably to guard the bedroom door. 

Because I was messed up from my heat I only hear Osomatsu telling Jyushimatsu to open the door and Jyushimatsu yelling for him not to come in. Because the doors don't lock I knew Jyushimatsu was standing against the door. As I was futilely trying to calm myself I hear the door slam open and Osomatsu yelling "Damn! Get lost!" before I hear him moan softly. Fuck. He got my scent.

"Get away. Now." I hear Osomatsu say and Jyushimatsu spoke up "Osomatsu-niisan you need to go rest and leave y/n-chan alone. You aren't yourself. Besides your orders won't affect me. I'm a beta." 

I heard nothing but silence before hearing Osomatsu click his tongue and hear the sound of someone being hit followed by Jyushimatsu's yelp. I gave a restrained gasp and sat up. Jyushimatsu! I thought as I turn towards the door with a worried face. Fear rose up in me as I heard Osomatsu "Don't you dare challenge me." followed by Jyushimatsu yelling "wait Osomatsu-nii-" I yelp and cower back against the wall as the door was thrown open.

Osomatsu froze and looks up me. I look up at him with a shy, unfortunately heated, face. I cover my mouth as Osomatsu's eyes became lidded and his eyes turned red before he places a hand over his mouth. I glance around scared and saw Jyushimatsu ran off. 

Pause for Jyushimatsu's POV

I ran out of the house and quickly turn down the sidewalk. I have to get help before Osomatsu...no I can't think about that I have to get help for y/n! I think as I ran. After getting about 30ish feet from the house I saw Karamatsu who was walking home. "Oh Jyushimatsu. Hello, why are you running?" He asks and I was happy I found him. "Karamatsu-niisan!" I shout before running up to him "wait why do you have a bruise? What's wrong?" 

"It's y/n! She's in heat and Osomatsu came home! I tried to stop him but he punched me away and found y/n! He's trying to mate with her!" I shout pointing towards the house and Karamatsu's face dropped.

He growls with his teeth bared before he runs off towards the house. Wow he can run fast. I ask as I follow close behind him. I watched him throw the front door open and almost slip and fall as he swiftly turned the corner to run upstairs.

Back to your POV when Jyushimatsu left

"So this is where you were hiding, Y/n~" he says going on his hands and knees. I flinch back as he crawls forward "Aww~ Don't be scared. Are you okay?" He asks and I heard the purr in his voice. "Don't worry I'm here to help~" I push my foot against his chest, pushing him back. "D-Don't..even..t-think about...it." I say between pants. He smirks and grabs my ankle, laying it down before moving to settle between my legs. 

"Come on~ I'm not going to hurt you." I scoff and try to push him off "you s-stink of lies. Get off and L-Leave me a-alone!" Osomatsu smiles and coos "but you're sweating and trembling. It must be painful, right?" He asks and caresses my cheek. I moan softly at the contact before leans up to kiss my forehead. "There, There. I'm here." He coos before leaning forward to lay me back as he kissed my neck while running's hand through my hair. 

I was twitching and moaning because of my heat. I claw at the back of his windbreaker as he pushes his face into my neck, inhaling my scent. "Oh you smell so goood y/n~" he purrs rubbing his face into my neck. F-Fuck..his scent..I c-can't..leave I thought as he kissed up and down my neck. S-Stop it! My thoughts scream as I moan and my tongue lolls out. I turn my head away and pant softly as he pulls back. 

N-Not w-with y-you..please d-don't my thoughts scream as I pant and moan softly under Osomatsu's gaze. I heard Osomatsu tense up before lowering his face to my neck. He was about to bite me and mark me. Before he could he was roughly pulled off making me whine out before I sat up in confusion. 

W-What? H-How did "y/n! Are you okay?!" Jyushimatsu interrupts my thoughts and I look up to see the back of "K-Karamatsu?" I whine out and he glances back at me before turning to Osomatsu. "How shameful. First, you hit Jyushimatsu and then I see you taking advantage of y/n..while she is heat. Have you no control? What a terrible excuse for an alpha." I cower back as Osomatsu glares at Karamatsu with barred teeth. 

"I don't want to fight with you so leave and go calm down. If not.." he steps in my line of sight with his fists clenched at his sides "I will not hesitate to beat your ass." I stare at Karamatsu in shock before covering my mouth as Osomatsu lunges at Karamatsu. I held onto Jyushimatsu as we watch in horror while they fought like, well, animals. They were aggressive as they growled, threw punches and kicks, Osomatsu had even bitten Karamatsu. 

I froze as Osomatsu elbows Karamatsu in the face knocking him down. I let out a silent scream as Osomatsu stomps down onto Karamatsu's stomach. Karamatsu gasps and rolls over onto his side, clutching his stomach as he gasps for air. Osomatsu drew his fist back about to punch him. I jump forward and fell over Karamatsu holding him close. Osomatsu stops himself seeing that I was now in his way, protecting Karamatsu. 

"Are..Are you serious?" 

I glance up at Osomatsu with watery eyes before glaring at him. He huffs and drops his fist as he stood up. "Fine..I'll go." He mutters before leaving. Jyushimatsu looks over and I gave him a blank stare. He sighs and goes after Osomatsu. I pant softly and glance at Karamatsu as he pets my head. "Thank you y/n..I'm okay." He says and I move off him as he sat up, holding his bitten arm as it bleed slightly. He wipes his bloody nose with the sleeve of his windbreaker. 

"Sorry about him. Heh, he's a dumbass. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asks caressing my cheek and I lean into his touch. I nuzzle my face into his hand before he pulls away. I look up at him as he turns away "you stay here and rest. I'll guard the door. I'll make sure Ichimatsu or Todomatsu buy suppressants when they get-" I cut him off by reaching out and pulling his hand back to rest on my face. 

I whine and squeeze his wrist while my other hand lays on his. I look up at him with pleading eyes and I saw one of his eyes start to turn blue before he turns away. 

"Y-Y/n stop. Let me go. I can't help you this time." I whine and nudge my cheek into his hand. "If you continue I will lose control and can't protect you! So please, Let me go!" He shouts and I whine "K-Karamatsuu, please~" he slowly turns to look at me "I c-can't t-take it..please d-do something..a-anything~" I whine as I start crying and I drop his hand to wipe my eyes. 

I couldn't see Karamatsu's face but he was silent. 

Then I gave a gasp as he lunges forward to hug me. I moan softly as he rubs my back. "Okay..I'll stay with you, don't cry please." He reaches a hand up to scratch my head. I hum and nuzzle into his neck. He pulls back and I look at him with lidded eyes. "Look I'll set up the futon and I can scratch your head while yo-" I cut him off as I lean forward and lick his cheek. 

He tensed up and tries to push me back telling me to stop with a shaky voice. I ignored him and lick down to his neck. As I lick his neck I push my face into his neck. I inhale his scent and moan at how amazing it was. Karamatsu groans softly before embracing me to inhale my own sweet scent. 

I bite my lip and moan as his face presses and rubs against my neck. I grip onto his shoulders "K-Karamatsu. M-More!~" I moan out and he groans softly. I felt him shakily move his hands and push them up my shirt, pushing me closer. I jolt with a moan as he rubs up and down my bare back. I turn my head to see his exposed neck. 

I bit my lip before leaning in to lick and gnaw at his neck making him freeze. He moved one hand to my front before pushing his hand into my soaked underwear. I jump with a moan as he touches my wet slit. Then he leans forward to lay me back as he rubs my pulsing wet core. I lift my hips up and feel how hard Karamatsu was. I moan and he gave a small moan before lifting my hips off the floor, thrusting against me. 

I moan as I felt more of my wetness seep through my shorts wetting the crotch of Karamatsu's pants. I grip his shoulders with a whine making Karamatsu look down at me, his eyes had gone completely blue. "P-Please K-Karamatsu~ I n-need you!~" I moan out and he places my hips down. He tore off my shorts and underwear in one movement before stripping down to his black tank top. 

I look down as I feel him grip my hips. I bit my lip when I saw his hard dick line up with my practically leaking core. I moan as the tip of his dick nudged my opening before he plunged deep into me. I threw my head back with a wail of pleasure. I gave a loud moan while pulling Karamatsu close to me. He sniffs before sitting up to grip my hips as he pants. He looked at me with this face that read he couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe it myself. 

He started to thrust and I shut my eyes as I moan. My heat helped dull the pain since this was my first but it also increases my pleasure tenfold. I couldn't see Karamatsu's face but I could hear his moans as he thrusts in and out of me. I moan as I feel him lick up the front of my neck. At the same time he hit my g-spot. I threw my head back with a squeaky moan. 

"AH!~ K-KARAMA-AH!!~" 

He then grabbed the back of my thighs and push my legs against my chest, spreading my legs apart. He pulled out till the tip was barely in before thrusting back in. I clench my teeth with a squeak before moaning out as he continues to do that. Looking at him I saw his sharp canines barred and an animalistic look on his face as he thrusts harder and faster.

My stomach was doing flips and my mind was a mess as I bite the palm of my hand. I lean my head back with my eyes rolling back and my tongue hanging out of my mouth. I remove my hand and moan for Karamatsu's attention. No words came out but he knew what I wanted. What I needed. 

He slams a hand beside my head while the other threads through my hair, scratching my head as he kissed me. I let his tongue into my mouth and moan into his mouth as he continues to thrust roughly. We pulled away with a gasp and I could feel my orgasm approaching. I felt his dick twitch and he gave a grunt before pulling my shirt off my shoulder. 

He went down bit the junction of my neck and shoulder. He bites down hard leaving his mark as I let out a scream-like moan and arch my back. That did it as I wrap my arms tightly around him, clutching his top as I came hard followed by him thrusting hard into me. He gave a drawn out moan as he came deep inside me. I felt him pull off my neck with a series of pants before he licks my bleeding mark. I pant softly and hold him close as he came. 

Then I feel him tremble before feeling the base of his dick swell inside of me, tying us together. My eyes widen and I bite my lip as I push him up trying to get him off.

"K-Karamatsuuu~ w-wait~ it's t-too much..I'm fulll~" I whine and he winces before biting his lip. "S-Sorry, I c-can't. N-Not yet." Sure enough he continued to fill me up past full. After a minute it was done and I lay still panting. Karamatsu placed my hips down and leans down.

"Y/n." I hum and slowly open my eyes. Karamatsu has tears in his eyes and was about to cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He says laying his forehead on mine. "I w-want to be w-with you. N-Not just like t-this. I w-want to y-yours. I want y-you and only y-you t-to be my m-mate." He says in between breaths and sobs as he cries. 

I sigh and hug him gently, pulling him down into a soft kiss. "Oh Karamatsu..I love you but you can be so oblivious. I was already yours. Ever since that day you helped me when I presented I've been yours. I'm yours now and forever. So with that being said" I pause laying one of his hands on my stomach.

"You better take responsibility Karamatsu." Karamatsu blushes and smiles before kissing my forehead, rubbing my tummy. "I will and I love you y/n." I smile and kiss his forehead "I love you too Karamatsu." He leans in and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms and legs around him before kissing back. 

Maybe being an omega and being in heat isn't so bad after all. I mean I get to have Karamatsu as my mate and I couldn't be happier.


	82. Man's Best Friend (Matsu Bros x Shiba Inu! reader)

I was sitting in the corner of the enclosure as my siblings were picked out while I was left alone. I was a shiba inu puppy and no one wanted me specifically. All because I had unique eyes. I had one blue eye and one purple eye. I whine as I thought all hope was lost until a woman came in. "Hello I'm looking for a dog for my sons." She says "oh how many?" The worker asks and the woman chuckles with a blush.

"I have 10 year old sextuplets. A rare case I know." 

"You know. I have just the pup for you." The worker says before walking over to pick me up which surprised me. The worker hands me to the woman who held me from under my front legs. "Oh wow. Blue and purple eyes. That is rare." She says and I fold my ears back "She is perfect. I'll take her." My ears perk up and I wag my tail happily. "What's her name?" She asks and the worker smiles as I lick my new owner's face. 

"Her name is y/n."  
....

I was nervous when Matsuyo, I learned her name, places me on the floor. "They should be home from school soon and I have to prepare dinner. So you stay here y/n." She says and I nod. She walks off to the kitchen but the curiosity got the better of me. I walk around the house when I was done exploring I walk over to the front door. I sat down and stare patiently at the door with a wagging tail.

Then I hear the sounds of footsteps before the door was thrown open. "Ha! I beat you gu-huh?" It was a boy no older than 10. Then five other identical boys walk in. "Jyushimatsu, What's wro-oh." One of them say as I wag my tail and bark to greet them. "Mooom!" They call and their mom comes out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home boys. That's y/n. She's our new pet." She says before going back to the kitchen. They all go on their hands and knees to look at me with awe. "Hi y/n, I'm Osomatsu the eldest. Next is Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu." Each one of the brothers raise their hand and say hello as they were called. I nod and walk up to lick Osomatsu on the cheek. 

He laughs and picks me up as he stood up. "She is so cute!" He coos followed by his brothers as they all pet me. 

I think I'm going to like it here.  
....

I was walking with a now 18 Osomatsu through the city. It's been 8 years and I love these boys. They all adore me. I was full grown now. Anyway we were walking down the streets with people stopping to pet and coo at me. I hear Osomatsu let out a sigh as we sat down on a park bench. I lift a paw onto his knee. "What's wrong?" I ask but it came out as I whine. 

"I'm okay girl..I guess I just..it's silly but I'm 18 and still haven't had a girlfriend..heh what am I saying? You probably don't even understand." 

I whine softly and lay my head on his lap. "I do understand...and I'll help you." I pick up my head and look around. My eyes lock on Totoko. "She's perfect!" I exclaim as a bark before rushing forward pulling Osomatsu behind. "Woah! Y/n! Heel girl!" He shouts but I pull and snap the leash, pouncing onto Totoko. She fell back with a squeal but laughs when she saw me. 

"H-Hello again y/n." She says before scratching my head "y/n! Oh my gosh I am so sorry Totoko! I don't know what got into her." Osomatsu says pulling me off and helping up Totoko. "It's ok-ah!" She yells as I nudge her to fall onto Osomatsu but not knocking them back. I watch with a smile as Totoko and Osomatsu stare into each other's eyes with a blush. 

"S-Sorry..I guess I slipped." Totoko says and Osomatsu smiles "it's okay. I'll be here to catch you." Totoko hums and looks down "um Osomatsu...would you..want to go out sometime? Like for a date?" She asks and I wag my tail happily. Osomatsu blushes and looks at me as I smile. He gave me a look before nodding "I'd love to." 

After talking about when and where Totoko left with a kiss on Osomatsu's cheek. Osomatsu lays a hand on his cheek and looks down at me. I just smile and stand up to walk to him as he beckons me forward. He kneels down and pets my head. "I guess you did understand." I nod and bark softly "yep." He smiles and nuzzles my fluffy head 

"Thank you y/n. You're a good girl."  
....  
Boy's age 24

I was walking around the house when I saw Karamatsu with his head down on the living room table. He back was shaking and I heard his whimpers. I walk over and nudge his side. He lifts his head and turns to look at me. He had been crying and I whine before licking his face. "Heh. I'm okay y/n...it's just my brothers..thank you for caring you sweet girl." I whine and nuzzle his face before placing my paw on his shoulder and pull him into a hug. 

I hear him sob softly before hugging me back and burying his face into my fur. I nuzzle my face into his head, pulling away slightly to lick his tears away. He chuckles and scratches my head. "Thank you y/n." I walk over to his guitar laying on the floor and nudge it with my paw. He smiles and picks up the guitar, sitting down in front of me to play. 

He became to play a simple tune as I howl with the music. I love when he plays guitar and he seems happy that I love to listen and "sing" along with him. When he finishes he hugs me. 

"You are a sweetheart. Thank you."  
....

I was sitting outside waiting for Choromatsu. I was his turn to take me for a walk but he had a concert to go to. Some Idol named Nyaa-chan so I stayed like a good dog while he had his fun. Now I should say I don't have a collar with a tag. No I have a scarf that is the 6 colors of the brothers hoodies. I loved the scarf it was much better fitting than I collar would be.

As I was sitting a little boy came up to me and started to pet me. I lean in to his touch and wag my tail. He smiles and scratches under my muzzle. Then his father showed up he looked very nice as he says "well aren't you a beautiful dog." and pets me. "Dad I want a dog like this one." His son says and I lick his face. He may have been a stranger but he was so nice to me.

I saw the dad look at my neck before looking around. He then reaches down and picks me up. I was confused to say the least. Then he started to walk off and I panic. Choromatsu was counting on me staying put I couldn't leave. So I squirm and whine. Then I saw Choromatsu leave the building and immediately look around frantically. So I bark loud "Choromatsu! I'm over here!" 

Hearing my bark he turns and the anger on his face scared me as he rushes up. "OI! Put her down!" He yells and both the father and son stop. They turn around and they father gave Choromatsu a look while Choromatsu glares. "What do you mean put her down?" The father asks "That's my dog. Put her down now." Choromatsu says trying to stay calm as I whine softly. 

"Oh really? Can you prove that she's yours?" 

Choromatsu smirks "well that scarf could be proof enough that she does belong to someone but yes I can prove she is mine. Put her down." The man complies and places me down. Choromatsu bent down and pats his knees "y/n. Jump." I nod and carefully jump into his open arms, nuzzling my face into his neck, and basically hugging him. I pull away and lick his cheek. 

"Good girl..as you can see she is my dog. Bye bye." Choromatsu says before turning to leave still holding me. He reaches up to scratch my ears with a smile. 

"I'm never gonna leave you alone again. Sorry y/n." I just lick his face and he laughs before setting me down. 

"Come on girl. Let's go home."  
....

Ichimatsu was sick. He looked miserable too but because his brothers wanted him to rest they kept me out of their bedroom. Though being the smart dog I am I push my way through the door. Sure enough he looked absolutely miserable. I walk over and lightly nudge his face. He groans and opens his eyes. He smiles weakly and reaches out to pet my head.

"Hey girl..you must've been worried well I'm okay..just congested and stuff." 

I hum and lay down, placing my head on his chest. I look up at him as he pets my head. "You really going to stay here?" I lick his hand as a yes and he smiles "well okay then..don't blame me if you get sick." I wag my tail and watch him as he fell asleep. I snuggle up into his chest and drift off to sleep as well. 

Even if I contracted the sickness he had, I'm not leaving him to suffer from sickness. I would never leave any of them alone. 

I am loyal and will be loyal till the very end.  
....

I was watching Jyushimatsu and Homura talk. Homura being Jyushimatsu's girlfriend. I had a ball in my mouth ready to play. I walk over and nudge Jyushimatsu. I sat down wagging my tail as he turns. He glances at the ball and took it. I got ready and he tosses it so I went to retrieve it. I came back over and paw Jyushimatsu's shoulder. He sighs before tossing it again. 

When I came back I paw at his shoulder again but he kept focus on talking with Homura. I tilt my head and paw at his back. He sighs and pets my head but kept listening to Homura. I nudge my head against his back and he turns around but I was startled when he raises his voice.

"Y/n! I'm trying to talk with Homura! If you want to play go find my brothers or play outside. We can play later." 

He turns back to Homura and my ears droop slightly before I left. I walk upstairs and into their bedroom, my room as well, laying down in a corner and dropping the ball. I roll the ball under my paw before dropping my head to the floor with a whine.

"Why did he seem mad at me? The brothers have never raised their voices at me..So what did I do wrong? Does he not want to play with me anymore?...heh I guess he would rather spend time with his girlfriend huh? Makes sense..I am just a dog after all. I'm not that important am I?" I say to myself and felt tears leave my eyes before I whimper and start crying. 

So here I was curled in the corner for like a hour when I hear the door open I slowly turn my head to see Karamatsu. "Y/n? Why are you in corner?" He walks over and lifts my head "you look so sad..what's wrong girl?" I just sigh and drop my head from his hand, turning away from him. He hums and pets my back "I'll be right back y/n. Stay here." I gave no response. No nod. No bark. Just silence. 

I stay put as Karamatsu left and a minute later came back up with the rest including Homura. I glance at them and look away with a sigh. "See. That's what I mean. Something's wrong with her." Karamatsu says while I roll the ball under my paw. Glancing over again I saw Jyushimatsu place his sleeve covered hand over his mouth. He had a sad guilty expression on his face. He walks away from Homura and his brothers, sitting on his knees in front of me. 

I gave him a glance as he drops his hand before lifting me up into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I also shouldn't have pushed you away." I sigh with a whine "please don't be sad because of me. We can play now if you want." He pushed his face into my fur and I could feel slight dampness. "I'm so so sorry." I nudge his head up to reveal that he was in fact crying a little. So I lean forward and lick his face to clear the tears away. 

He laughs and smiles "so you want to go play outside?" I nod as he picks up the ball. I walk over to Homura and tug at her skirt with a begging look. She looks at me and Osomatsu laughs "she wants you to play as well Homura." He says and Homura let out an oh before nodding to me. I wag my tail before all of us, yeah all 8 of us, went outside. 

From that day Jyushimatsu learned to not raise his voice at me unless I really was in trouble.

As for me well I learned that if the brothers seem busy don't just walk up to them and disrupt them.  
....

I woke up from my nap to find that the house seemed empty so I walk downstairs to walk around and to eat because I was hungry. So I went downstairs to go to the kitchen where my food dish was. When I passed by the living room I heard a movie playing but also heard a soft squeak and sigh. I hum and tilt my head. So someone is home. I think before nudging the door open. I saw that there was in fact a movie playing.

But I also saw Todomatsu being kissed by another man. 

I did recognize the man as Atsushi but I was confused about why he was kissing Todomatsu. I walk into the room and sat down with a soft bark. Todomatsu jumps and pulls away. "Oh hey y/n." He says with a blush on his face. I walk over and smile "I feel like you're judging me." He says making Atsushi look at him. "Todomatsu she's a dog. I doubt she is judging you." Atsushi says before petting my head.

"You'd be surprised. I swear she is smirking." I look at Todomatsu with a smirk and Todomatsu narrows his eyes. I just smile and lean into Atsushi's touch. 

Atsushi left after a hour and I watch him kiss Todomatsu goodbye with a smile. After he left Todomatsu turns to me "I know you're smirking. Stop that." I smile and nuzzle against his legs. He sighs and kneels down to pet me. "How can you be so smug as a dog?" He asks and I just lick his cheek. He giggles and hugs me. It didn't matter to me if Todomatsu was with a boy. I mean same thing goes for Karamatsu.

They are still the boys I grew up with and I love them dearly. That will never change.  
....  
Boy's age 32

I watch happily as the last of the brothers got married. Osomatsu was the first into marriage with Totoko. Then Choromatsu followed not long after with Reika, that Nyaa-chan girl. Then Jyushimatsu and Homura. Karamatsu and Chibita. Ichimatsu and this girl named Ichiko. Lastly was Todomatsu who ended up marrying Atsushi. I smile with a hum as Todomatsu and Atsushi seal their marriage with a kiss. I was in the crowd sat beside their mom and dad. 

I howl happily when they kissed making everyone smile or laugh as they cheer. After howling I smile tiredly. I got to see each of the brothers get married to someone they love. Someone who can keep them happy and take care of them as they care for them as well. 

That made me happy.

That they have someone to love and care for when I'm gone.

Two weeks pass and I'm at home tiredly looking at all of the photos from the past and a few recent. Like one of me with Osomatsu and Totoko when they had their first baby boy. I smile at the photo of me and the boys when they were only 10. I felt tears in my eyes as I look at the memories before laying down in that hallway. 

You see the breed of dog I am is meant to only live to 15 years of age. I was 22 years old. I lived a whole 7 extra years. Just so I could see my owners find love and be married. Now that that was done. I could relax and let my body rest. I saw Matsuyo walk down the hall and see me. "Hello y/n. Tired?" She asks before kneeling to lay a hand on my side. I saw her eyes widen as she froze, placing a hand on my heart. 

"Oh..oh dear..I better call the boys." 

She rushed over to the phone and I listen to the conversation. Saying for them to hurry over because my heart has slowed way down. Most of the brothers were calm over the phone..except Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu who yell in shock before yelling that they would be right over. She hangs up and walks over to me.

"Come on girl. Let's get you in bed at least." She says before picking me up and walking upstairs to the bedroom. She gently lays me on my soft bed and strokes my back slowly. "Y/n..I know it's too much to ask and probably impossible for you to manage...but can you hold on just a little more so my boys can say goodbye?" I look up tiredly to see her smile, trying not to cry

"If you were to pass before they got to say goodbye...they'd be heartbroken. Especially Karamatsu and Ichimatsu, you've helped them the most. In more ways than one."

I smile and lift my head to lick her cheek. She looks at me and I nod placing a paw on her leg. She smiles and kisses my head. 

"Thank you. I'll miss you, you magnificent girl."

The downstairs door was thrown open before the voices of Choromatsu, Osomatsu, and Todomatsu call out. "Upstairs!" Matsuyo calls before going to meet them. I hear footsteps rush upstairs and hear Matsuyo explain the situation. "She is holding on the best she can but she doesn't have long." I hear her say before seeing Todomatsu peek in with Atsushi behind him. Todomatsu walks over and I smile, slowly wagging my tail. Osomatsu and Choromatsu walk in as well while their respective partners stay by the door with Matsuyo. The girls look at me sadly while Atsushi kept his composure.

Todomatsu pets my head while Osomatsu strokes my back. Choromatsu just sat by Todomatsu who was close to crying. "You were a good dog y/n. Thank you for all you did to watch out for us." Osomatsu says smiling shakily while Todomatsu carefully hugs me. I nuzzle my face on his. "He's right. You've done a great job." Choromatsu says calmly but he had tears in his eyes.

Todomatsu was just silent as he hugs me tightly. Though I did hear a thank you and I love you from him. Again I hear footsteps rush upstairs and glance to see Jyushimatsu with Homura. Karamatsu and Ichimatsu did live a little further from the house so they would probably be here in a few minutes.

The three step aside and their spouses walk over to comfort them. Atsushi actually had to hold up Todomatsu as he had trouble standing. Both Jyushimatsu and Homura walk over to sit down in front of me. I glance at them and nudge Homura's belly. She smiles softly and pets my head. She was pregnant I could tell. Jyushimatsu looks at me sadly and gently lifts my head. 

"You are the sweetest, kindest dog. We were lucky to have you and we all loved you so much y/n." He says before kissing my head I felt that he was trembling as he pulled away. Homura places an arm around him and gave me a smile "I'll take it from here. Thank you y/n." She says and pets my head before hugging Jyushimatsu to calm him. 

Sure enough Karamatsu and Ichimatsu arrive after a minute with worried looks though they calmed a bit seeing I was, barely, still here and alive. Ichimatsu was a hard one like expected. He hugged me so tightly that I thought he wouldn't let go. He kept saying how much of a good girl I was and how much he loved me and how he would miss me. I try to place and a paw on his shoulder but could only lift it to rest on his knee. 

I was fading fast when Ichimatsu pulled away to scratch behind my ear. Now all who was left was Karamatsu. He seemed very nervous to approach me. When he did his eyes were downcast and I saw that his hand were shaking. I whine and nudge his hand asking if he was okay. He looks at me and I smile weakly before tiredly sitting up, licking his face. His eyes widen and fill with tears. 

He broke down crying as he hugged me. 

His wails did not help his brothers as they also start to cry. They either silently cry into their hand and/or onto their spouse. Everyone ends up crying even Atsushi who kept a calm composure, shed a few tears as Todomatsu clutches onto him crying his eyes out. I smile sadly as tears well up before I pull away to lick Karamatsu's cheek. 

He looks me in the eyes and I nuzzle his face as a way of saying "don't cry, it's okay. Everything will be alright." That's what I wish I could say to them. I wish I could tell them that they didn't need to cry. I lived my life happily thanks to them. Besides who to say we won't meet again. 

Karamatsu sniffs and sighs shakily before smiling "you've lived a long life girl. You have given us so much joy and we thank you for that." He says petting my head as I lay my head back down. "So go ahead and rest. You've lived your life, Now we must live ours. Thank you y/n. May the heavens welcome you with open arms." He says with a shaky voice but a smile on his face. 

Looking around to check I saw everyone nod with smiles on their faces. I smile and lay my head down as my breathing slows everyone was silent. I smile and nudge my head into Karamatsu's hand before letting my eyes close. 

"To everyone, I thank you.

For accepting me into your family. 

For loving me for who I was.

For caring about me no matter what happened.

I love you all and I always will watch over you.

Goodbye and Thank you." 

I let out my final breath with a smile. I may have died but I did so while surrounded by the ones I love so much. That was enough to make me die happily. 

Y/n was continually reincarnated to watch over her family coming different everytime. Once they all passed away she was put into an alternate universes where even if the brothers looked different they were the same brothers she loved from the beginning.

She'll never forget them and will continue watching them even if they are alternate versions of them.


	83. Choromatsu x Idol! reader 🍋 Lemon

I just finished a concert with my girl group and we were chilling in the tour bus. I was currently texting my secret boyfriend while changing. He wanted to out tonight so I arranged to meet at the park. "Y/n. Who's that?" Lana asks and I shy away "none of your business." I say and she smirks while Kari looks at me "is it a boy?" She asks and I blush "I said it's none of your business." 

They roll their eyes "okay. You can be such a child." Kari says and I hum before leaving. I snuck away and pull my sunglasses on. I ran to meet with Choromatsu. We've been dating for a while now but there was one problem.

He didn't know I was an idol. I was very careful to avoid paparazzi and crowded places. I just didn't want to drag Choromatsu into the insanity that is paparazzi when they discover idols are dating.

Anyway I made it to the park where Choromatsu was waiting. "Hey y/n. You look cute." I smile and kiss him softly "I'm just wearing a hoodie and leggings." I say and he blushed.

"I know but you cute no matter what you wear." I blush and smile softly. I took his hand and we start our date. 

Halfway through the date we went to a store where I immediately went up to the stuffed animals. I saw an adorable wolf plush and pick it up. "Choromatsu look at how cute it looks!" I coo and hug the plush tightly. I saw Choromatsu blush before nodding. "It is cute isn't it." I nod and go to buy it. 

As we walk down the sidewalk I was squeezing my plush. Choromatsu would glance at me every now and then as I bounce the plush in my hands like it was a baby. That's when I looked up to see paparazzi and I froze. I took Choromatsu's hand in mine "choromatsu. We need to go." I say walking the other way. He hums and asks why but the group noticed me starting to walk over.

I whisper run before we both away. After running a bit I pull him into an alleyway and wait for them to pass. "Y/n. Who were they?" I sigh "..paparazzi." I say and he looked surprised "why are paparazzi following you?" He asks and I sigh "because...I'm an idol." I say softly and he looks at me surprised. I push my face into the plush "I'm sorry I didn't say anything..I didn't want you to have to deal with the insane paparazzi...you're not mad are you?" I ask and he shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm just surprised. I'm also curious how I didn't know." He says and I smile before pouting "I wish that they would leave me alone." I whine and saw Choromatsu blush. "You know. You make me blush when your act like that." I tilt my head with a hum "what do you mean?" He blushes "when you act like a child. It's adorable." He says before leaning in to kiss me. 

I pull away and smile "you think it's adorable?" I ask and he nods "I have a few words to describe it but adorable seems the most appropriate." I smile and lean in to kiss him. He hums and kisses me back. I blush as I felt him rest his hands on my ass. I pull away and drop my plush with a gasp as Choromatsu kissed my neck. 

"H-Hey wait C-Choromatsu. We c-can't d-do this h-here." I whine softly and he smiles "we can if you stay quiet but if you I can wait." I nod and pick up my plush. "I have a place we can go." I say and take his hand before rushing out of the alleyway. We ended up going to my tour bus. If the other were there we could just go to one of the hotels near by. Though lucky me they weren't there.

I saw Choromatsu seemed surprised by the interior of the bus before I lead him to my room. I let him in and close the door. He sat on the bed and I pounce on him, locking my lips with his. He fell back onto the bed from the force.

I hum and tilt my head to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands through my hair before pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly as he pushed his tongue on mine while pushing my head to deepen the kiss even more. I blush and pull away with a gasp. I smile at him, panting softly. I hum as he trails his hands up my sides to squeeze my breasts. He sat up and pulls off my hoodie before pushing up my shirt and bra. 

He smiles and takes one of my nipples into his mouth, fondling the other. I hum as he sucks and licks the hard bud before pulling off to kiss my neck. I push him to lay down and kiss him deeply. I moan softly as I felt hardness underneath me. I pull away and I turn around, facing away from him, as I rub his erection through his pants. I heard a soft moan as I continued to press on his erection.

I push his pants and underwear down with a blush when his dick sprung up. "Oh wow" I say and grip the base of it. I hear him gasp at my touch. I glance behind me "you haven't been touched here have you?" I ask and he blushed "well I have...but not by some else's hand." He mumbled and I tilt my head but it clicked what he meant by that. 

"Oh~ okay, same goes for me."

He looked surprised but before he could say anything I lick his shaft. He shuddered and moaned softly. I smile and place my mouth over the tip of his dick before taking him in completely. I hear a sharp gasp and a groan before I started to bob my head. Then shivers went through my body as I felt a hand rub me through my leggings. I moan with his dick still in my mouth.

He moaned softly and rubs my pussy while I sucked him off. Then he pushed my bottoms down and licked my slit. I moan and jolt as he pushed his tongue into my pussy. I kept sucking as he swirled his tongue inside me. Both of us moaning lead to a cycle of pleasure because of the vibrations. I pull away with moan "Choromatsu!~ I'm gonna cum!~" he hums and pressed on my clit. 

I whine and bite my lip before placing my mouth back. He pulled his tongue out and just focused on licking and sucking my clit. I moaning erratically before he grazed his teeth on my clit. I moan loudly and grip the sheets as I came. I hear Choromatsu panting and moaning as I kept going. After all he hadn't cum yet. 

I whine as he bucks his hips before he pushes my head down with a moan. "Oh!~ I'm cumming!~" I whine as he came down my throat. I pull away and swallowing all of it. I pant softly before getting up to pull of my bottoms. I got back on and hover over his dick. I line him up with my wet opening and he held my waist. I smile and lower myself, wincing as he enters me. He helps push me down and I moan when he got all the way in. 

"You ready Choromatsu~"

He hums and I lift my hips up before dropping them down again. We both moan and I start bouncing on him. He held my hands as I bounce and roll my hips. I moan out as he starts to thrust. He was hitting all the right spots. I grip onto his hands and moan. 

"f-faster!~ fuck me faster~" he groans and held my hips down, thrusting faster. I threw my head back and grip his thighs. I continue to roll my hips as he held me down. I could hear his moans and they were amazing. I bit my lip and moan. 

"F-Fuck me harder daddy!~"

I feel him pause for a second before pushing me onto my back. He puts my legs on his shoulders before he thrusts back into me. I threw my head back as he thrusts harder and deeper, my head was hanging off the edge of my bed. I close my eyes and moan out as he hits my g-spot. "Oh yes Daddy!~ Hit r-right there!~" I hear him groan before lifting my hips and ramming my g-spot. 

I grip the edge of the bed with a whine "oh~ I'm about to cum daddy~" I moan out and look at him to see him smirking. He sat back and pulls me into his lap. "Go ahead y/n. I'm not far behind" he lowers a hand to rub my clit and leans up to my ear "go ahead and cum for me sweetie~" I whine as he bit my ear. 

I felt that knot inside me snap and I tremble with a moan as I came. "Oh~ Daddy~" I moan into his ear and feel him twitch inside me before he kissed me deeply as he thrusts faster. I clutch onto his shoulders as he moans into my mouth. Then he lifts me up only to slam me down. We both pull away with moans as he came inside me and I shudder from the feeling but whine softly when he pulls out. 

He fell back pulling me with him. We were both panting messes to catch our breath. I lean up and peck his lips "I love you Choromatsu." I say and he smiles before hugging me close. " I love you too and sorry if I was rough towards the end." I smile and kiss his cheek. "It's okay. It's kind of my fault." He smiles and kisses my forehead 

"Not really. It's not like you knew that was a thing I was into." He says and I nod "any particular reason you like being called daddy?" I ask and he blushes "not really...I really only like it when you say it." I smile and kiss him softly. "Welll. I love you..daddy~" I purr and he narrows his eyes "do you want me to pounce on you?" I giggle at the question and I lean in to bite his ear.

"Maybe~" I purr and he chuckles before flipping us to be on top. "If you're up for it, I think I can go again." I smile and wrap my arms around his head. "You sure? I don't want to make daddy tired." I say and he smiles before kissing me. I hum and push him closer as I kiss back.

Extra 

I was looking through my music when Kari came up to me and lays her phone in front of me. "Read it." She says and has a smirk on her face. I look down to see an article titled

'Idol finds a boyfriend!' 

I went pale and read the article. One part standing out the most. 

Said idol leads the man into her tour bus where they stay for 3 hours. When investigating noises of pleasure admitted from within the bus. The noise stopped after a hour. 

I blush and hide my face. What made it bad was they took pictures of Choromatsu and I before we entered the bus. "Soo it was a boy you were texting. A boyfriend." She teases and I glare at her. "Shut up." I say with a pout and she smiles. "...how good was he?" I slam my hands on the table. "Kari!" She walks off with a laugh and I sigh. Of all things the paparazzi could've reported on the chose that. I think before sighing.

"Whelp..I should call and check on Choromatsu. Based on what he's told me, his brothers must be freaking out."


	84. Saved (Karamatsu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Karamatsu discovers he has an allergy via an allergic reaction

The matsuno family went out for dinner as a family. They decided to go to a new restaurant that opened two weeks ago and had become very popular. When they arrived they were kindly greeted by the hostess who was immediately surprised and fascinated with the brothers. She sat them down and Karamatsu saw her walk up to a very professional looking woman with purse. Must have been either the owner or manager he thought. 

Once they were all seated their waiter came over with the same look of surprise. Matsuyo and her husband were pleasantly surprised by the amazing service. The workers didn't really stare at the sextuplets either nor did they ask the common questions. The only ones who stared were the other customers. 

Then the well dressed woman approached the table as they were eating. She gave a sweet smile "everyone enjoying themselves?" She asks and their mom nods "so far everyone has been nice. Usually my sons and I are asked questions because well they're sextuplets." She explains and the woman nods. Karamatsu and Choromatsu were blushing lightly as the woman stood really close behind them. 

"Well it is very rare. I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is y/n l/n. The owner of this establishment."

That answered that question. The family nods and introduces themselves as well. Y/n smiles "well it's nice to meet all of you. If you are done would you like to try one of our desserts. I prepare all desserts and will say they are pretty good." Y/n says and Matsuyo hums. After some discussion Matsuyo, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu were the ones that agreed with the offer. 

Karamatsu hums curiously so y/n leans over "you sound curious." She says and Karamatsu hums "Yeah um..what is the hazel cake?" He asks and y/n smiles "it's my favorite. It's basically a chocolate cake with chocolate icing but it has hazelnut cream filling and I add grated walnuts on top. Do you want that?" She asks and Karamatsu nods

"that sounds good. Thank you." Y/n gave a smile and went to retrieve the four desserts. When she returns and places the orders down the four happily taste their desserts. "Oh wow~ that's amazing~" Matsuyo fawns as Jyushimatsu hums happily. Ichimatsu just smiles as he ate. Karamatsu hums with a smile as the cake tasted great. 

A minute passes when the sound of a fork dropping and strained coughing filled the room. Attention was drawn to Karamatsu who was now standing and clutching his throat. "Karamatsu-niisan? What's wrong?" Jyushimatsu asks standing up

"I c-can't b-breathe." He gasps out and Matsuyo calls for help as she held her son who had a pained expression. Y/n looked over and her eyes widen before she rushes over. "Someone call an ambulance!" She yells before rummaging in her purse. She went up to hold Karamatsu before pulling out and plunging a very recognizable object into his thigh.

An epipen.

Karamatsu flinches and gasps "sh~ it's okay it's okay. You're okay now, breathe." Y/n says softly as she pulls out the injectors and gently massages the injected area. Karamatsu began to breathe easier and he pants as he could breathe again.

-Your POV-

"What happened?" "Is niisan okay!" His family yells as I sat Karamatsu down, rubbing his back to calm him until an ambulance could get here. 

"He's okay and is going to be fine. He just had an allergic reaction." 

His family looked surprised when I said that. "But we only have a slight allergy to pollen." Choromatsu says looking at Karamatsu with worry on his face. "Well it seems your brother has another allergy..probably a nut allergy." I say and Matsuyo hums "What makes you think that?" She asks and I smile "Well that's why I carry an epipen..my brother has a nut allergy...which means I have to buy a new epipen now." I say with a sigh before turning to Karamatsu. 

"You okay Karamatsu?" I ask and he nods "I'm..okay." I sigh and stand up "I'll go out to flag down the ambulance. You guys watch him and if the reaction starts up again come and get me." I say and they nod before I went outside.

The ambulance was quick and took Karamatsu to hospital while his family followed behind in their car. They thanked me a lot before leaving, not before paying of course. I sigh and hope that Karamatsu is okay before helping their waiter clear their table. Judge by their panic this is obviously the first he's ever had a reaction like that. I think as I clean.

A week after the event I was working in my office when one of my workers came in. "Someone is asking to see you." She says and I sigh before getting up. To be honest I was praying it wasn't an angry customer or some entitled person. Imagine my surprise to see it was Karamatsu. "Hey. Welcome back, glad to see you're feeling better." I say and he nods with a smile. 

"Thanks for helping y/n..you really saved me." He says with a blush and I smile "it was no problem. So what can I do for you?" I ask and he blushes "allow me to repay you? I want to repay you for saving me." I hum "oh..well what did you have in mind?" I ask and he glances away "I was thinking I could treat you to dinner or something." I smile and cross my arms as I thought.

"Hm I think I can do that." I say and he smiles before nodding "okay I can stop by later to pick you up." I nod with a smile "it's a date." I say and he blushes with a shy smile "r-right. I-It's a d-date." He stutters and backs up. I held back a laugh when he backed into a wall before going out the door with a wave goodbye. I wave back as he leaves. 

"What an adorable man...this should be fun."


	85. A Classy Party 🍋(Todomatsu x reader) Lemon

I was throwing a big party and invited a lot of my friends so my place was packed. I was talking with my friends when I saw Atsushi talking with that Todomatsu. I walk over and smile "Hello Atsushi, Hello you must be Todomatsu. I'm y/n." I say and he looks at me with a blush. "Yeah, I'm Todomatsu. Nice to meet you. Atsushi invited me I hope you don't mind." I smile "oh it's no problem at all. The more the merrier. Welcome to my house!" I say enthusiastically and Atsushi laughs. 

"I'll let you two talk." He says before walking away. I smile and sip at my glass of wine "soo what do you do for a living?" I ask and he smiles nervously "um well, I work at Sutabaa..but I still live at home with my parents." I smile "oh really? Are you a family person then?" I ask and he hums "well I just figured if you were living at home that you prefer to be around family." 

"Heh heh no I mean I love my parents but my brothers...they can be pests." I laugh and nod "I get that. My family can be much sometimes." I say and he blushes. I blush softly and look around. "Oh y/n!" I glance over and turn to Todomatsu "well I'll talk with you later okay?" He nods and I walk away. 

An hour into the party and I was starting to get a little tipsy. I saw Todomatsu walk out of the room. I hum and follow him to see him enter my room. 

-Todomatsu's POV-

Calm down Todomatsu. Stop thinking about her. I think as I held my head in my hands "she is a way higher status then me...it could never work out and she wouldn't even date me." I say to myself before hearing the door open. I look up to see y/n before she stumbles over. "Why are you in my room?" She asks and I blush. 

"Oh this is your room? Sorry." 

She hums and drops to her knees in front of me with a dazed look. "Hey Todomatsu? Why were you staring at me so much?" She asks and I blush. So she did notice. I think before smiling nervously "no reason. You just look very pretty." I say and she blushes "you think I look pretty?" She asks and I froze before nodding. She smiles "well if we are complimenting each other. I think you are very cute." She coos getting very close to my face. 

"Do you like me Todomatsu?" She asks with almost a slur in her voice. I gulp and lean back "y-yeah..is that bad?" She shook her head and leans up, placing her hands on the bed. "We may have just met today. Though I have heard of you from Atsushi. Actually meeting you kind of sealed my feelings for you. To-do-matsu." I blush and lean back again when she leans in.

She smiles softly and lays a hand on my cheek before leaning in to kiss me. I jump in surprise before humming and closing my eyes. I kiss her back and she deepens the kiss, leaning forward to push me back. I flinch as she pushes her tongue into my mouth but moan softly, wrapping my arms around her neck. She pulls away with a pop of her mouth and glances down while I hide my face.

"S-Sorry." I say and hear her hum before she got off me. Though I abruptly sat up when I felt her hands undo my pants. "What are you doing?!" She looks up at me and smirks "I'm going to help you out. So just relax~" she purrs before pulling my pants off. I blush and cover my mouth as she rubs me through my underwear. I moan into my hand as she strokes me. 

I moan softly as she leans in to lick me through the fabric. I whine softly as I felt my dick strain against my underwear. She looks up at me with a smile before removing my underwear. I blush and shiver as my dick was exposed. She smirks and places her hands on my thighs before taking me into her mouth, bobbing her head. 

I moan and held the back of her head. "y/n~ that f-feels amazing~" she hums and went faster, running her tongue against the shaft and tip of my dick. I grip her hair and buck my hips with a moan "oh y/n~ I'm g-gonna cum~" she smiles before moving up to suck the tip. I grip her hair and push her head down with a moan "Ah~ I'm cumming~" I whine as I came. 

I pant softly and hear her gulp. I look at her with a blush as she swallows. She smiles and opens her now empty mouth. She leans up to kiss me, sitting on my lap. I blush as she removes her dress. I smile and lean forward to kiss her neck. She hums and unbuttons my shirt. She pulls off my shirt and pulls me into a deep kiss, pushing her tongue on mine. I reach behind her and remove her bra as she grinds against me.

I moan into her mouth and reach my hands up to massage her breasts. She hums and deepens the kiss, pushing down on me. I sigh as she runs her hands along my back. I held her waist and flip us to lay her on the bed. I pull away and kiss down her body. I place kisses on to her bellybutton and she giggles "that tickles~" I smile and reach a hand to rub her through her underwear. 

She moans softly and I kiss her bellybutton making her sigh. I move my hand and lick her pussy through the fabric. She whines and bucks against my face. "Todomatsu~" I hum and push my tongue harder on her clothed pussy. I pull away and take her underwear off. She smiles and pushes her folds open making me blush hard before leaning in to push my tongue into her. 

She moans and grips my hair as I pump my tongue in and out of her slick pussy. I reach my hand up and rub her clit with my thumb. She bucks her hips with a moan as I swirl my tongue faster. Her moaning became frantic as she grips my hair. "T-Todomatsu!~ I'm gonna cum!~" she moans and pushes my head down. I hum and pull her closer by her thighs. 

"Oh Todomatsu!"

She arched her back and came onto my face. I smile and move up to kiss her. She hums and kisses me back as I line myself up. I pull away and hold her hips before pushing in. She whimpers softly and covers her mouth. I groan softly as her walls grip me. She hums and wraps her arms around my neck. "Please be gentle." I nod and kiss her softly before thrusting slowly.

She felt so good. So tight and warm. I started to thrust faster and she moans into my mouth. I pull away and held her hips as I went harder. "Oh yes!~ T-Todomatsu!~" she moans and I smile "you feeling good y/n?" She nods and moans "you feel so good~" she moans and I kiss her softly "so do you~" she blushes and smiles before jolting.

"Oh!~ t-there!~ T-Todomatsu hit there!~"

I must have hit her g-spot so I angle myself and lift her hips to hit there again. She starts moaning loudly telling me that I was hitting her spot again. "Ohh!~ T-Todomatsu~ I'm going to cum!~" she moans as she scratches my back. I gave a soft groan before thrusting faster and rub her clit as well. Her breathing and moaning became frantic before she arches her back with a loud moan. 

"HYAAH!~ I'm cumming!~" 

I gasp and groan softly as she clamps down onto my dick. I let out a moan and pull out before I came onto her stomach. She hums and pulls me down into a kiss. She pulls away with lidded eyes and kisses my cheek. I got up and pull my clothes back on as she cleans herself up before redressing herself. 

"Hey y/n?" I ask as we walk back to where where the party was still going on. She turns to me with a hum "you said Atsushi told you about me." She nods and handed me a drink. "Well how do you know Atsushi?" I ask and she smiles "oh yeah, I guess he doesn't talk about me a lot does he?" She laughs softly and I nod "well he does mention you but never said how he knew you. So how do you know him?" I ask while sipping my drink and she smiles.

"Oh okay, well I'm his sister."

My eyes widen and I choke on my drink. "You're his sister?!" I ask in shock and she nods "oh..well I didn't know that...if that's the case can you not tell him about what happened?" I ask and she rolls her eyes "of course. I would never talk to my brother about that stuff." She says and I smile

"About what stuff?" 

I flinch and turn to see Atsushi with a quirked eyebrow and crossed arms. "Hey Atsushi." I say as y/n walks up to stand by me. "What stuff was she talking about?" He asks and I glance at y/n. "Relationship stuff." She says and Atsushi hums "okay. Well I came over to say that Kimi is looking for you." Y/n nods "I'll be right back Todomatsu." She says before kissing my cheek and walking away. 

I glance away nervously as Atsushi stares at me. "Todomatsu." I hum and look at him "Be honest. Did you have sex with my sister?" He asks and I blush but hesitantly nod "listen Todomatsu. I care dearly about my sister and you are one of my friends so I'll ask you this as well; are you going to date my sister or was that a one time thing between you two?" 

"Of course it wasn't a one time thing. I do plan on actually dating her." I say and he nods "okay and like I said you are one of my friends so I'm going to warn you. I care a lot about y/n, people have said I'm overprotective but she is my only sister. That in mind, if you hurt her. I won't hesitate to hurt you." He says before smiling

"so be careful, okay?"

I gulp nervously and nod "point taken." I say and that's when y/n returned. "She just wanted to borrow my phone for a second." She says before smiling "so what were you talking about?" She asks and Atsushi pats her head "nothing much. Just talking. I'll let you guys talk." He says hugging y/n before walking away. I smile as y/n kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"I forgot to ask. Are you free tomorrow?" I ask and she nods "you want to go out then?" I ask and she smiles "yeah sure. That'll be fun." She says before kissing me softly. 

Even if Atsushi hadn't warned me I would know to never hurt her. I have no intentions to hurt her. I didn't want to do anything that could hurt her.


	86. Long Distance (Karamatsu x reader)

I was on my computer when I got another message from my boyfriend. The story of how we met is interesting. You see I had found this website that allows you to meet and talk to people all over the world. That's where I met Karamatsu. We had a lot in common like music, fashion and a lot of other things. We started as good friends but after a month we got closer. Eventually we became a couple despite never actually meeting each other. 

I was in (where you live) and he was in Japan. 

Despite the distance we kept our relationship strong for a whole year. I would message him whenever I was sad and he'd sing to me even if it was late night where he was because I did the same for him. It's sad the amount of times he would video call or message me and he would be upset.

When I read the message it made me nervous. 

Can we do a video call? I need to talk to you. 

I sent him a message saying sure and immediately got the video call notification. I saw Karamatsu with an upset expression. "Karamatsu, What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs "y/n I really love you and I want to see you so badly. Like I want to be able to hold you...it's hurts that I can't." I sigh so that's what's wrong. I think "Karamatsu...I know it hurts. I love you so much and I'm sorry I can't be there." 

He smiles sadly "it's not your fault so don't go apologizing." I smile and laugh softly "Sorry..Karamatsu." He hums and blow him a kiss "I love you." He blushes and places a hand on his heart before returning the gesture. "I love you too, my dear." 

....

I was on my computer when my friend walks in with my phone in hand. I had let her borrow it because hers was broken at the moment. She had this slightly disgusted but slightly amused face. She places my phone on the table and I saw that she went through my photo album.

"You are a naughty girl y/n." 

I blush and went wide eyed. "Lucy what the hell!" She smirks and laughs before walking off "I'm never going to let you live this down!" She yells from the hallway. I blush and glance at my phone. "I knew I should have deleted those photos." I mumble but blush harder when a certain photo Karamatsu sent came into my view. I bite my lip as I stare at the photo. 

I could call up Karamatsu...I mean we haven't done that in a while. I think before shrugging and calling up Karamatsu on my computer.  
....

I was so excited today. Why? I was on a plane going to Japan. When I told Karamatsu that I was visiting he was so happy. Almost overjoyed. So I was antsy in my seat making Lucy laugh. To keep myself occupied and to keep Karamatsu updated I was messaging him.

When the plane landed I suddenly felt nervous. Though I swallow my nerves with Lucy's help and walk off the plane. Everything was so different and a little confusing. I went over to baggage claim and quickly grab my stuff. I went over to stand by what seemed to be a waiting area. After texting Karamatsu that I landed he informed me that he was here as well and said how his family came along. I smile and say that was fine. 

After telling Karamatsu where I was I stood there looking around. My phone pinged and I look at the now message.

Look up.

I hum and look up to see him standing with his family. I hand my stuff to Lucy and walk over. That walk became a run as we both run towards each other. I jump on him, capturing him in a hug as we fell back with a laugh. He rolled over onto his hands and knees but I was clutching onto him, kissing all over his face as he smiles and laughs softly. He held the back of my head and nuzzles his face in my neck. People were staring but we did not care one bit. 

We were both crying but we were overjoyed to see each other. To finally hold one another. He was so gentle and so warm as I held him. I pull away and wrap my arms around his neck before pulling him down to kiss me. He hums and kisses back. We pull back only to kiss again. "I love you. I love you." He says with each kiss he left on my face making me smile. "I love you too." I say before Karamatsu stood up, holding me in his arms. 

I held his face and kiss him softly as he walks over to his family. I pull away and he smiles "you already know my family right?" He asks and I nod "of course. Hello everyone." I say and they all smile. I saw that Todomatsu had been recording. "I had too. I knew Karamatsu and you would react that way and wanted to record it." He says and I just smile. 

"You should send that to me." I hear Lucy say as she walks up to us. "Hello Karamatsu. Nice to properly meet you." She says and Karamatsu extends one hand to shake hers. "Same to you." He says with a smile and hop off him so we could leave the airport. I had my arms wrapped around his arm as we walk.

The best thing was I would be staying for 2 weeks.

When we got to his home, I didn't mind that he lived with his parents, I mean it took me "forever" to move out of my own mom's home, he brought me upstairs to show me the guest room that I would share with Lucy. As I was putting my stuff down Karamatsu came up to hug me from behind, tracing out my hips. I smirk and turn around to wrap my arms around his neck. 

"You want something Karamatsu?~" I coo and he nods before he leans in "oh~ what do you want?~" I ask threading a hand through his hair. "I want you~" I smirk and kiss him "I'm all yours, sweetheart~" I purr and he hums before kissing me deeply. I moan softly as he picks me up and lays me down on the floor. He pulls away while his hands pull off my shirt moving to fondle my breasts. "I love you Karamatsu." I say softly and he smiles while leaning in. "And I love you too y/n." We both lean in but froze as the door opened. 

"Karamatsu, I brought some snacks for you and y/n- oh dear." 

We both blush as his mother had opened the door. She looks away with a smile "oh my, I should've knocked. I'll just leave these here for you two." She says setting the tray down while we just stay silent. "Just eat them when you're done." She says cheerfully before closing the door. 

"Boys don't come upstairs right now, okay!" 

He groans softly before sighing "Sorry about that." I hum "it's okay Lucy is the same way. Let's just continue, okay?" He nods and leans in again "I love you y/n." I smile and lean up to kiss him. Then the door slid open a bit making us stop. 

"Karamatsu do you need me to go get condoms or anything?"

Karamatsu blushes brightly and shot up "Mommy!!" She nods "okay okay, I'll leave you to it." She says before finally leaving. He sighs before gasping when I pull him down into a deep kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He hums and held my hips, grinding lightly against me.  
....

One week has passed and Karamatsu and I couldn't be happier. At the moment we were on a nightly stroll through the park. At one point I decided to pull out my phone and play the hardest thing by Tyler Ward. 

"Come dance with me?" I ask and he smiles. He walks up and held my waist while I rest my hands on his shoulders. We then proceeded to slow dance. Enjoying each other's company. I lay my head on his chest with a smile "I love you so much y/n." I smile and look up at him. "I love you too Karamatsu. You are the sweetest man I have ever met and I am happy that I met you. I don't want to lose you." I say softly and he gains this look in his eyes as his eyes soften. 

"I don't want to lose you either." He says and goes into thought. He looks at me and took my hands into his before kneeling. "I know this is sudden but I love you so much. Y/n, will you marry me?" I look at him surprised but smile. I bent over saying "yes." before kissing him softly.

I may have only physically been with him for a week but online we've been together for a year. Besides we both loved each other so much and didn't want to lose one another. 

If getting married meant we'd never lose each other and meant we'd be closer than ever.

I will marry the one I love so I can have that.


	87. Misunderstanding 🍋(Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story involves the reader having a rape fantasy

I was at the matsuno house with my boyfriend Karamatsu. His family was currently out and I was watching TV with him. We have been together for a year and we couldn't be happier. He was very kind to me and I love him for that. We were very open with each other and shared a lot of things with one another and with others if they ask. You could say we have a no shame/no secrets relationship but there are a few things that we mutual agree not to talk about. 

As we were watching a movie, honestly it was just a random movie we came across while looking, Karamatsu's hand went around my waist. I hum and look at him back he just keeps his eyes on the TV. I shrug and just lay my head on his shoulder. Then he trails his hand down to rest on my thigh. I blush and push his hand off. He drops his hand and kept it laying on the floor.

For like a minute before he moves his hand back to stroke my inner thigh. I squeak and hold his wrist "Karamatsu. Stop it." I say and he hums before pushing his hand under my skirt making me flinch. He roughly turns my face to face him and I shiver at his smirking face. "And what are you gonna do to stop me? Y/n~" he purrs before slamming his lips on mine. 

I squeal softly as he pushes me back pinning me to the floor. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip but I kept my mouth shut. He growls softly and grips my wrists. I yelp and he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I squirm in his grip as he pushes his tongue against mine. He pulls away and I pant softly. He hums and glances at the closet. "I'll be just a moment. Don't go anywhere." He says before walking over the closet. 

I gulp and sat up. I get up go to leave but just as I open the door he grabs my wrist, pulls me back and shuts the door. I look at him a little scared. He had a stern look and I smile nervously. "I thought I said don't go anywhere." He says before pulling me back to the spot I was and pins me again. Only when he pinned me did I see the rope in his hand. My eyes widen slightly and squirm under him but he was sat on my stomach. 

He set the rope down and pulls shirt and bra off "might as well get these out of the way." He says with a smirk before tossing them somewhere. After that he turns me over and ties my arms behind my back. He turns me back over and slams his lips back on mine while his hands squeeze my breasts. I whine as his tongue pushes against mine. He pulls away to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasp as his tongue flicks the slow hardening bud before he bit on it.

"K-Karamatsu..D-Don't." I whine out as he moves to lick and bite down to the hem of my skirt. He held my thighs down pushes his face under my skirt, licking me through my underwear. I jump slightly with a gasp and whine "No. Stop it" I try pulling at my restraints as he licks my slit. He pulled up and tore my skirt off. "Heh. You've become wet y/n. Yet you're still struggling." 

I grunt and turn my face away "shut up." I mutter before feeling him press up against me. I turn my head to see him undoing his belt making my stomach drop. He pulls his pants and underwear off freeing his hardened dick from it's confines. He moves to sit on my chest. 

"Open your mouth." 

I clamp my mouth shut and shook my head. He grips my face "I wasn't asking." He pushed on my cheeks, forcing my mouth open "don't bite it." He says before he pushes his dick into my mouth. I gag and he let out a moan "ooh~ your mouth is so warm~" He started thrusting into my mouth and felt tears brim my eyes as he hits the back of my throat. 

"You won't mind if I go faster would you?" He asks but I couldn't respond so he went faster leaning forward onto his forearm as he gripped my hair with his free hand.  
"Oh!~ I'm gonna cum~" he moaned out as he thrusts all the way in and out of my mouth roughly. I gagged and my eyes rolled back as tears fell from my eyes. He then held onto my head as he leans over with a moan 

"I'm cumming~" 

I whine as his cum filled my mouth and went down my throat. He pulls out as I cough and pant. He chuckles and removes my underwear. I shudder as I felt him grinding against me. "Karamatsu. No." I whine but he just smiles and thrusts all into me. I yelp and whine as he starts to thrust fast. "H-Hey! That h-hurts! Stop!" Karamatsu chuckles and bit his lip. "It's okay~ the pain will fade. for now, just relax~" 

I watch him pull out to the tip before thrusting back in as he went faster. I let out a moan as he hit my g-spot. He smirks and aims for that spot, hitting it repeatedly. I was a mess of moans and whines as he went faster. "Oh y/n~ I'm gonna cum!~" I whine and arch my back. "Noo! P-Please! Stop!" I whine out as he leans over to my neck while gripping my hips and thrusting harder. 

"Ah!~ Oh!~ I'm c-cumming!~"

He moans out and bites down onto my neck. I shudder as his cum fills me. I let out a yelp as Karamatsu bit harder. "Okay okay! Knock it off!" I yell and flick his head. He pulls back with softened eyes "Sorry love. Did I bite to hard? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He asks and I smile "no it's fine hon. Please untie me now." I say and he nods "of course, of course." He swiftly unties me and I reach down to rub my clit. I hum softly before Karamatsu pushes my hand away to take over. 

I moan softly as he gently rubs the sensitive area. "Faster honey~" I moan softly and he leans down to kiss me softly while bucking his hips and rubbing faster. I moan and arch my back.

"Oh Karamatsu~ I'm cumming~"

I whine and he hums as I came. I pull away and he kisses my forehead before pulling out. He rubs my hips with an apologetic smile and I smile. We both pull our clothes on and go back to watching TV. "You really got into it today." I say and he blushes "y-yeah." I smile and lay my head on his.

"Thank you."

Extra (oh boy)

We were still watching TV when his brothers came home. They walked in silently and sat down just as silently before one of them clears their throat. We turn around to see that they all seemed tense. "Y/n..can we ask you something? In private?" Choromatsu asks and Karamatsu gave them all a curious look which makes most of them look away. I shrug and ask Karamatsu to leave for a second and he does so after kissing my forehead. 

I walk over and sit at the table with them. "So what's up?" I ask and Choromatsu looks at me with uncertainty "y/n..I want you to be honest..are you safe in your relationship?" He asks and I tilt my head "yeah..why?" Osomatsu chimes in "Karamatsu isn't like aggressive or..abusive, is he?" My eyes widen in surprise "no. No of course not." 

"You aren't just saying that?" Todomatsu asks in a serious voice and I shook my head "He isn't abusive towards me at all nor is he aggressive." I say and Ichimatsu gave me an up and down look. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" I ask and that's when Jyushimatsu spoke up. "Well...we saw you two..uh." I hum and Ichimatsu chimes in to say what Jyushimatsu was trying to say "We are concerned because we saw you earlier." He turns to look at me 

"So it's a simple question; Did Karamatsu rape you?"

My eyes widen and I groan "oh that's why. God this is embarrassing. Karamatsu! Can you come back please?" I call and Karamatsu came back "they apparently saw us earlier." I say before turning to face them "okay look, it's really weird and very complicated. What you saw was just a sexual fantasy." They all looked confused and surprised.

"A sexual fantasy? How?" Osomatsu asks looking at Ichimatsu who shrugs "don't look at me. I have a lot of kinks and fantasies but I have never heard of that kind of fantasy." I glance at him because I sensed a lie from him. "It's really hard to explain. Quite honestly when I told Karamatsu I had that fantasy I was so ashamed and embarrassed." Karamatsu hums

"and it took a while before I was even comfortable with going through with it because I didn't want to hurt her." He says and I nod "but to answer your question no. He didn't rape me. I gave him consent and we had the safe word or well words "knock it off." I would say it if he actually did hurt me." The brothers seemed relieved but very confused. 

Though to be honest they were just glad that their brother didn't do what they thought.

He was just following through with a strange fantasy that y/n had. How she got into though is the real question.

A question for another day.


	88. Prisoner of Love (Prisoner! Osomatsu x Guard! reader)

I was doing my usual run down of the prisoners. Making sure the were in their cells. I groan internally as I pass Osomatsu's cell but I check because it's my job. "Hello y/n." He greets and I sigh. "Hello Osomatsu." I say and go to leave "aw where you going?" He asks and I glance at him. "I have to check on the others. You know, my job." I say and he smirks, wrapping his hands around the bars. 

"I bet you get pretty tired. Having to check on everyone." He says and I roll my eyes "yes I do. Some of them can be so annoying or aggressive..you are one of the few that is well behaved in a since." I say and saw him smirk "would you say I'm your favorite then?" I look at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't push your luck. I said you are well behaved that's it." 

"Oh come on, admit it. You like me."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms "watch yourself Osomatsu." I say and walk away to check the other cells only to hear a slight laugh from him. I sigh but smile softly. Though I'd never say it he was attractive and I do like him a little.  
....

I was watching over the prisoners as they ate lunch. I was leaning up against the wall when I sensed someone beside me. I turn my head to see Osomatsu with a smirk as he leans against the wall with crossed arms. "Heyy y/n." I roll my eyes and go back to watching the prisoners. "You should be sitting Osomatsu." 

"Are you going to make me y/n?" I click my mouth but stay silent. He laughs "it's adorable when you suddenly go silent." I glance at him "why are you acting like this?" I ask and he smiles "I don't know. Maybe because I'm a prisoner of love." I stare at him blankly and sigh "nope. You're a prisoner of thievery." I say with a sly grin and he laughs "pfft. Jeez y/n. I didn't mean literally. You do you have to be so literal."

"Hey don't be upset. You're the one who was caught. Now you're here." I say and glance at him to see a soft smile plastered on his face. "Eh it's not too bad. I mean one of the guards is a cutie." My eyes widen slightly and I blush lightly "I will hit you with my baton if you don't stop." He chuckles and I stare at him "you think I'm joking?" I ask and he smirks "no I know from past experience that you're serious. You're just cute when you blush." 

I pull out my baton and point it to his face. "Go sit down. Now." He held up his hands in surrender and walks away with a laugh.   
....

I was outside watching the inmates workout or just relax. Well relax is used loosely in this case. Then I saw a fight break out between two inmates. So another guard and I rush over to push them apart. As I was pushing one away he pushes me back hard to the ground. "Stay out of this, you bitch." The guy mumbles and pulls his leg back to kick my stomach. 

Before he could he was shoved to the ground while I sat up holding my head. I glance over to see Osomatsu step hard onto the guy's stomach. Both men were detained and Osomatsu walks over to me. "You okay?" He asks and extends his hand. I glance at the hand before taking it. He helps pull me up to stand and I brush off my uniform. 

"Thanks Osomatsu." I say and he nods "it's okay. That was a dick move. Pushing you to the ground." I nod and hum "well..it's about time for everyone to head back in so I have to get working." He nods and I smile softly before calling for all the inmates. 

One thing's for sure I wouldn't forget what Osomatsu did.  
....

I was doing the final check of the cells. What Osomatsu did was still fresh in my mind and it made me smile. It oddly made me feel happy. I came to Osomatsu's cell and he stood up. "Hey. How's your head?" He asks and I smile "it's better...Osomatsu?" He hums "I'm sorry if I was so cold to you in the past but it's kind of apart of my job." 

He smiles and nods "it's okay. I get it. I'm sorry for being a pain." I smile softly and walk closer. I put my hand through the bars and flick his head. "Ow. What was that for?" He asks rubbing his head "that's for injuring an inmate, even if he deserves it." He stares at me and I smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "That's for helping me." I saw him blush as he places a hand over his cheek. 

"Heh. We can talk tomorrow Osomatsu." I say with a smile before walking off but not before I heard him sigh softly. I smile but put on a blank face for when I check the cells. 

On the inside I was smiling. I was very happy now. 

I guess it's safe to say that I do like Osomatsu.

He was a prisoner of love, I was a guard that fell for him.


	89. Teardrops on my guitar (Matsu Bros x Trans! Guitarist! reader)

I was at my place with the matsuno brothers who have been my boyfriends for about a year now. I currently tuning my guitar while the brothers sat on my couch or on the floor. Todomatsu was holding and petting my pet rabbit, Mochi, while Jyushimatsu fed her. I finished tuning my guitar and strum a few notes gaining the brothers attention. I smile and look at them. "I can play a song once we get back." 

They nod and I stood up with them following. I grab mochi and place her in her cage before we left. We were going to a bakery to get a snack, maybe a few, to eat as I play for them. We waited in line talking and laughing when I heard someone say a name that made tense up. 

"Dave"

I glance over and quickly look away. Oh shit. my ex is here. I thought and a hand lays on my shoulder. "You okay, y/n?" Karamatsu asks and I nod while playing with my hair. I felt a tap on my other shoulder and turn. I was now face to face with my ex. "It is you. Isn't it." I glance away and sigh "hi Karen." I say "y/n. Who is this?" Osomatsu asks and Karen tilts her head.

"David. Why are they calling you y/n? And why are you all dressed up like a girl?" 

I felt my world crash when she said that. I also felt the eyes of my boyfriends on me. "I..I don't know what you're talking about. My name is y/n." I say nervously and she rolls her eyes "no it isn't." Choromatsu clears his throat "uh yeah it is. Miss are you drunk or something?" He asks and Karen looked offended. "No I'm just confused why my boyfriend now looks like a girl."

I groan softly and look down. "I have tried explaining this to you Karen." I say and glare at her. "I am a girl. My name is y/n, not David!...not anymore." I say before leaving the building. "Y/n! Wait!" I hear Jyushimatsu yell before he ran up to me. He grabs my wrist and turns me around. "Y/n. Who was that? What was she talking about?" He asks as I look down. I just hug him tightly and bury my face into his chest. 

Why did I have to run into her of all people?  
....

I was now sitting on my couch as Jyushimatsu hugs me and the others stand in front of me with concern on there faces. "Y/n is there something you need to tell us?" Choromatsu asks and I look down but nod. "There is truth behind what Karen said. My name was David...when I was a boy." They went silent for a minute before Karamatsu asks

"Y/n? Are you transgender?"

I shy away and nod "Karen was someone I dated before transition. Once I started to transition I broke up with her and arranged to move here. By the time I moved here my transition was done and I was a normal girl. When I got here I took up guitar lessons where I met you Karamatsu and eventually met the rest of you. I was happy to be friends with you and even happier when we started dating." I smile but look down sadly 

"But I felt so guilty that I wasn't telling you the truth about who I was." 

Jyushimatsu hugs me tighter and kisses my cheek. "Don't be guilty y/n!" He says and the others nod before walking over. "Nissan's right. You had every right to not tell us. It's none of our business." Todomatsu says hugging me and I smile "so you guys aren't like weirded out or disgusted?" I ask and they shook their heads before they all hug me. "Of course not. We love you the way you are y/n. We don't care if you're transgender." Osomatsu says kissing my forehead.

"We love you no matter what." Karamatsu says kissing my hand. "That's how it will always be." Ichimatsu says petting my head and I blush at all the affection. Choromatsu held my face and smiles softly "in short we love you so much y/n. Don't you ever doubt that." He says and leans in to kiss me. When he pulls away I smile and hug them all the best that I could.

I really am lucky to have these boys in my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.


	90. Home (Siren! Matsu Bros x Shy! Child! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is 10 years old with a 15 year old sister.

I glance around as I sat on a beach towel. My big sister had brought here at night to get away from our mother. Though I stayed put on the towel watching my sister splash around with other teens. I was glad to be away from my mom but I didn't really want to talk with anyone. I sigh and trace drawings into the sand. I wanted to join my sister and have fun but I was too shy to approach them.

I stop drawing and my head perks up as I hear a very beautiful male voice singing. It was a song I recognized. It was the song My Jolly Sailor Bold. My sister one day started singing it and I loved the song. 

My body seemed to move on its own as I stood up and start following where the voice was coming from. It was dark but I walked without tripping or anything. It was like the voice was guiding me. The voice lead me to a more secluded part of the beach. My eyes landed on 6 men in the water, well the one with blue eyes was sat up on a rock. My eyes widen a bit when I saw their glowing eyes and finned ears. Not to mention the tail on the blue one. 

I was startled when they all turn to look at me and the one on the rock stops singing. I shy away but froze in place. "Oh it's a child." Says the one with red eyes. "Hey sweetheart, come here for a second." He says again and I shook my head backing up. "Hey. It's okay we won't hurt you." Says the one with yellow eyes and I shyly step forward. "There you go. That's it." He says with a soft tone. 

I walk over till the water laps at my feet. "Were you drawn to our song?" The one in green asks and I nod. He glances at the others "usually our song doesn't affect children unless they..What's your name little one?" He asks with a face of what looked to be concern and I shy away before saying "m-my name is y-y/n." I say and he nods "well I'm Choromatsu. This is Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu." I nod with a shy smile.

"W-What are y-you?" I ask and they look at each other before nodding. "We are sirens. Do you know what sirens are hon?" Karamatsu asks and I shook my head "uh uh." They hum "do you know what mermaids are by chance?" Osomatsu asks and I nod. "Well kind of like that but..a slight difference. Our songs have a different affect than a mermaid's song." I hum but was still a little confused. "W-Well I l-like the song y-you w-were singing." I say and they nod with worried faces. 

"Well thank you..y/n sweetie. Are things okay in your home?" Todomatsu asks and I shy away with my head down. I rub my arm and shook my head. They sigh "that explains why you were drawn to the song." Ichimatsu mumbles "usually our song lures adults...but it can also lure "broken" children." Jyushimatsu says with a frown. "If you were lured by our song...we can only imagine what has happened to you." Choromatsu says before they all look at me. 

They were going to say something before there ears flick. "We have to go. Come back if you want to escape your home life." Osomatsu says and I shyly nod before the all dive underwater and swam away. That's when my sister's panicked voice yells "Y/N! Y/N! Oh! There you are." My sister cries out before picking me up in a tight hug.

"I was so worried. Don't ever run off like that again."  
....

It's been a week and what Osomatsu said was still embedded in my mind.

Come back if you want to escape your home life.

At this point I was contemplating it. You see my mom became an alcoholic after my dad died. He died while protecting me and my sister. So my mom blames us for his death, mostly me. As if the constant blaming and the emotional abuse wasn't bad enough she would physically abuse us. 

She would kick and hit me and my sister. Once she kicked as I was walking downstairs in front of her. Even with all that I don't know if I was actually ready to escape it. I was too afraid that my mom would find me and kill me because of it. 

Though when I got home from school I made my decision. 

After yet another night of my mom yelling at me and hitting me. I decided that would go through with it and escape. I snuck out of the house with my sister, Maria's, help. I tried getting her to come with me but she urged me to go. She kept saying that she would be okay as long as I was safe before she kissed my forehead. I tear up and run to the beach. I got a few strange looks from people as I pass them but I kept running. I stop running once I reach the beach and hunch over panting to catch my breath. I pause when I heard that song again and ran towards it.

I was back in the secluded spot and saw all of them were there. They turn to me with soft smiles. "Hello again." I wave timidly and walk over till the water reaches my knees, wetting my nightgown. "So you decided to escape but are you absolutely sure?" Choromatsu asks and I nod with tears in my eyes "I'll miss my sister but I c-can't h-handle my m-mom anymore. S-She's so m-mean." I stutter as I cry. 

I felt my tears get wiped away and look up to see Karamatsu with a soft smile. He gently lifts me up and kissed my forehead. When he did I felt something happen. Looking down I saw my legs were replaced my my own tail. 

I move it and look at it in awe. Karamatsu chuckles and places me back in the water, helping swim around for a bit. "It's going to take some getting use to but how do you feel y/n?" Osomatsu asks and I smile softly "I like it. It's pretty." I say lifting my tail fin up and play with it making them laugh softly. 

Ichimatsu pats my head and smiles "well I say we leave now. What do you think y/n?" He asks and I nod before we all dove underwater, swimming away. Jyushimatsu swam beside me and held my hand. "So you don't get lost!" He says and I gave a timid nod. I smile softly as I thought to myself 

Goodbye sissy. I'll miss you but I think I've found a good home.


	91. Returns (Siren! Matsu Bros x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A total of 8 years have passed

I sigh and look down "Hey y/n, you okay?" I turn to see Jyushimatsu and nod. "I just...I had a dream about Maria again." He hums and swam up to be beside me. "You really miss her don't you?" He asks and I smile "of course I do...it's been 8 years but I still remember her vividly." I say and he hugs me. I smile and hug him back. "We have actually been meaning to talk to you about that." 

I tilt my head with a hum and he smiles "follow me." He says and I follow him to the underwater cave that was our home. "I brought her!" Jyushimatsu says and the others look at me with smiles. "Y/n we have good news." Karamatsu says and I hum "what is it?" I ask and they look at each other. 

"Well if you are ready, you can finally go home."

My eyes widen and my mouth drops "w-what?" I ask "Hey don't start that stuttering again." Osomatsu teases and I close my mouth "you said I could go home. Really?" I ask and they nod "we found your sister." I turn to look at Ichimatsu. "She was walking around the beach at night. I found out she was your sister because well she looks like you just older." 

I look down in shock "my sister..was she okay?" I ask and he nods "she is well and after talking for a bit I found that she had your mother arrested and she now has a job." I smile softly as tears went to my eyes "she's okay." I say softly and look up at them "can I really go home?" I ask and they nod "you do want to, right?" Todomatsu asks and I nod. 

"I want to go home now."

It was night when we went to the surface. My eyes had to focus but I saw a figure pacing around on the beach. After my eyes focused I saw it was in fact Maria. Tears went to my eyes before I call out to her.

"Maria!"

She whips her head towards us and I wave my hands as I swam to the shallow water. She ran towards us and jumps forward capturing me into a hug before we fell back into the shallow waters. I hug her tightly and she stood up, holding me close, kissing my cheek repeatedly. "Maria" I say with a whimper as I cry and she strokes my hair

"sh~ sh~ it's okay. I'm here now. Big sister is here now."

I bury my face into her neck and I realize something. "Uh Karamatsu? My tail." I say turning to him and he smiles "you mind putting her down Maria?" He asks and Maria sets me down. Karamatsu moves over to me "uh Maria, you may want to remove that jacket." Maria gave him a look but does so. I saw the others look away before Karamatsu kissed my forehead and turns away. 

I felt the same change from all those years ago. I look down and see my legs were back but I was completely naked. Maria gasps and quickly stands me up and puts her jacket over me. I blush and turn to face the boys who over the years became my second family. I suddenly felt sad when I realized the fact that I may not see them again.

I was no longer a broken child. 

I walk over and went on my knees "I'm going to miss you guys." I say and they smile before each of them hug me. I smile but thought of something. You see I had this seashell necklace. A necklace I had ever since I was 10. I reach behind me and remove my necklace. "Here. Take this to remember me." I say and they smile. I hand the necklace to them and Karamatsu ends up taking it. 

I gave each of them one more hug before standing up and walking back to Maria. I turn around and wave goodbye as they swam away. Maria places her hand on my head and messes up my hair. 

"Come on y/n. Let's go home."  
....

It was a beautiful day for a beach trip and on the beach stood a woman in her mid-thirties as she watched her son play in the water before her daughter Lucy ran up to her. "Momma!" She yell before glomping her mother. The woman laughs and lifts up the happy girl to kiss her cheek before pausing. "Lucy? Where did you get that?" She asks and takes a necklace out of the girl's hand. 

"You won't believe it Mommy! I was playing over on the rocks and fell off but I was saved by mermen." The girl says excitedly and the mom hums "merman Huh?" She says setting her daughter down but keeping the necklace in hand. "Yeah! You believe me right? Mom where are you going?" 

The mother didn't really listen as she walks over to the rocky secluded area. When she enters the area she saw the merman about to leave. She froze and felt like she would cry. 

"OI! Where are you going guys?" 

The men turn and they smile as the woman wipes her tears. "You save my daughter but you can't stay to greet her mother properly?" She teases before walking over to them. "Hello again." She says as she crouches down and they smile before the one in blue says

"We meet again. Hello y/n." 

The older y/n smiles with teary eyes "Hello Karamatsu and hello to the rest of you. You all haven't aged a day." She says with a smile and they nod "and look at you. You have a daughter now. She said her name was Lucy." Osomatsu says and she smiles "I have a son too. I named him Trevor. I should probably get back to them. But don't be strangers okay." She says and they nod with smiles. 

"I've missed you guys. Bye until next time." They nod and leave as she stares at the old necklace. She gently folds her hand over the necklace and walk back over to my kids who moved to sit out of the sun. She walks over to Lucy and has her stand up. She then puts the necklace on her. 

Y/n smiled as Lucy proudly wore her old necklace. 

She got to see the brothers again and she couldn't be happier. Though she now had to tell the story to Lucy. 

The story of how those "merman" saved me form a deadly situation by making me one of them and bringing me into their family.


	92. Two Different Worlds 🍋(Mermaid! Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

I watch with a smile as Karamatsu splashes in the ocean. He was so happy and it was cute how happy he was in the water. Which made sense considering he was a merman. I let my mind wander to when we first met. I was on one of my night strolls when I found him on the beach with his tail caught up in a net. I quickly freed him and he was able to get away. 

Though when I did that he continued to meet with me on my night strolls. He kept doing this until one day as we were talking, he kissed me. That day he made me his and I was happy to accept him as mine. So now I was watching my merman boyfriend splash around in the water. I smile and decided to join him. So I strip down to my bikini that I wore under my clothes. 

When I walk over to Karamatsu I saw he was blushing lightly. I dove underwater and pop up in front of him. I guess I startled him because he jumped slightly. I smile and swam closer to kiss his cheek. "I love you Karamatsu." I say and he smiles "I love you too y/n." He says before kissing me softly. I pull away but he pull me into another kiss. 

I hum and wrap my arms and legs around him. He smiles and swam over to dry land. He gently pushes me back against the sand, half our bodies still in water, and kisses me again. I run my fingers through his hair as his hands roam my body. 

I moan softly as he gently squeezes my breasts before pushing my top off causing my nipples to harden from the chill night air. He pulls away and kissed down to my breasts, taking one into his mouth. I hum as his tongue swirls around my hard nipple and swaps to do the same to the other. I moan softly but gasp as I felt something poking my covered opening. 

He pulls away and kisses down to my bottoms, which he quickly pulls off, before pushing apart my folds and licking from my core up to lick and suck my clit. He focused on licking my clit as he pushed two fingers into me. I moan softly as he curls and pumps his fingers while licking my clit stretching out my inner walls. He pumped his fingers and I felt pressure build up.

"K-Karamatsu !~ I'm about t-to c-cum!~" I moaned pushing on his head. He pushes his tongue harder against my clit making me keen and buck my hips. He brushes his fingers against my g-spot and I moan out, gripping his hair. "Oh Karamatsu!~" I moan as I came onto his fingers. 

He removes his fingers and moves up to hover over me, his hands beside my head. I felt something nudge my wet core and glance down to see his dick was what was poking me earlier. I blush and look up to see him blushing just as much. "Can I put it in?" He asks nervously as he gently grinds against me. I lower my hand to line him up before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Go ahead"

He nods and leans down to kiss me as he pushes in. I moan and push him closer. He pulls away with a moan as he pushed in all the way. I shudder slightly as he was completely inside of me. "it f-feels weird but soo g-good." I whine and he hums "you're so w-warm inside y/n." He says and bucks against me. I moan softly and clutch onto his shoulders.

"I'm gonna move now y/n."

I nod and bite my lip as he starts thrusting slowly. I moan softly as he moved. It did feel weird because of the water but it was a good weird. It honestly feels amazing. "Oh~ K-Karamatsu~ F-Faster~" I moan out and he hums before thrusting faster. "Oh yes! Just like that!" I moan out and grip onto his back.

"Ah~ y-you're soo t-tight~"

He moans before leaning down and kissing me deeply. I moan softly as he pushes his tongue against mine. I pull away with a loud moan "T-There!~ P-Please hit there!~" I moan out and he hums before thrusting harder while also hitting my g-spot repeatedly. I threw my head back with a moan before wrapping my arms and legs around him. 

"Hn!~ Karamatsu~ I'm gonna cum~" I whine and he smiles softly before rolling over to have me on top. I look down at him with a blush and he held my hands before thrusting up into me. I jolt and moan as I bounce on top of him. I felt the knot in my stomach snap and I arch my back with a loud moan.

"HN!~ I'm cumming!~"

I hear Karamatsu groan softly under me as my walls clenched up. I bit my lip and whine as Karamatsu moves to hold my hips, thrusting up into me while moving my hips up and down. Both actions were fast and erratic as he moans. Then he slammed my hips down with a loud moan of my name as he came inside me. I shudder as his cum fills me up and bite my lip as I pull off him. 

I collapse onto Karamatsu and he wraps his arms around me. I was panting when he lifts my head up to kiss me softly. I pull away and lay my head on his bare chest. 

"I'm glad it's night. With your voice people would have caught us." Karamatsu says and I pat his cheek "oh hush. You were just as loud near the end." I say and he chuckles "yeah I guess you're right...I'm glad that you saved me that fateful day." I blush and look up at him. "Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" I ask and he blushes

"well because it's true. I love you so much and I would be so lost if I never met you. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." He says and I smile softly before kissing his cheek. "I love you too..I'm happy that you're mine." I say and he hugs me tightly. "Me too y/n. Me too." I hum and hug back just as tight. 

I really do love him. Even if we came from two very different worlds and weren't even the same species.

We simply didn't care and loved each other despite those differences.


	93. Dealing out love (Clingy! Casino! Ichimatsu x Dealer! reader)

I was working the blackjack table with a certain someone watching me. That someone was my boyfriend Ichimatsu. He was watching from afar and I knew he was waiting for me to go on break. I was then tapped on the shoulder and turn to see Jyushimatsu. "Time to swap y/n!" He says and I nod "I'll be back in 20 minutes, okay?" I ask and he nods with a thumbs up. 

So we swap out and I head to the break room. No surprise Ichimatsu followed me close behind. Most would find this creepy but I was dating him and knew why he was following me so closely and why he was watching me. Once I got in the break room he clung to me in a tight hug. I just smile and awkwardly maneuver us over to the lounge couch where I lay down with him snuggling up to me. 

"I missed this." He purrs and I roll my eyes "ichi, we literally did this stuff an hour ago." I say with a laugh and he looks up at me "I know but I just love this so much." He says before nudging my nose with his. I smile and pull that mask off his mouth and set it on the floor. "I love that smile. You should wear it more often." I say and he blushes before clicking his tongue. 

"Oh hush." He says before leaning in to kiss me. I smile and kiss back, running my hands through his slicked back hair. Some people may call his actions clingy or creepy but I knew it was just the way he was. I was his first girlfriend. Who he was afraid to lose. So though his actions may seem clingy, I knew that it was just the result of him being so worried he'll lose me. 

He would never lose me to anyone though. 

I pull away from him with a gasp only for him to pull me back in. I sigh and glance at the clock on the wall. I had like 10 minutes left in my break. I pull away to tell him but he went to kiss my neck. "I-Ichimatsu. W-Wait I only have 10 minutes left in my break." I say and he hums but didn't pull away. "We can just be quick." He says before nipping at my neck. 

"Ichimatsu~ get off. Please?" I ask and he pulls away. He gave me this begging look and my heart melts but I had to stay strong "can't we just continue for a little longer?" He asks before clinging to me and hugs me closer. I bite my lip in thought as I saw there was now only 9 minutes left. "We only have 9 minutes." I say and he hums "we don't have to do anything crazy. I just want to stay like this for a bit. Please?" 

I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "Okay. Fine. But remember there's only 9..8 minutes left." He perks up and nods before kissing me. I sigh but smile as I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck while his wrap around my waist. 

When time was finally up I wasn't surprised with the struggle of getting Ichimatsu to let me go. He really didn't want to let go. When I got him to let go he followed me as I left and for the rest of my shift stayed by my side. Though I couldn't be mad as this was his way of checking on me.

Even if all he did was stand there, I knew he was looking out for me. 

I also knew that the moment we got home I was in for a night full of love, much needed affection, and some rather intimate fun.


	94. Our Future 🍋(Highschool! Jyushimatsu x reader) Lemon

"Darn. I can't believe I forgot my jacket." I say as I rush back to my classroom. "I hope the brothers will wait so we can walk home tog-hm?" I cut myself off when I hear noises coming from within the classroom. I saw the door was cracked open so I peek through and my mouth drops in shock. There was two adults in there. They were naked and the boy had his face between the girl's legs licking at her intimate area.

Though the girl oddly looked like me.

The girl gave a moan and pushes on the boy's head. "Ohh~ Jyushimatsu~ I'm gonna cum~" he pulls his face away with a wide smile "Not yet y/n. It's your turn now." I blush hard. If him saying my name wasn't strange the fact that she moaned Jyushimatsu's name really freaked me out. The more I thought about it the more I realize that these adults look like me and one of my friends; Jyushimatsu. 

I blush harder when the woman grabs the man's dick, stroking it. "Hey Jyushimatsu?" She starts and he hums "how would your past self react if he saw us having sex on his desk?" She asks with a smile and the man laughs "knowing how I was back then..he'd probably be angry or something." The woman hums with a giggle before going onto the floor and sliding her mouth down onto his dick. 

I stood there shocked and confused. Past self? So these were future versions of jyushimatsu and I?....we do this stuff in the future. I think and push my legs together placing a hand over my mouth. This was really affecting me right now. You see a had a major crush on Jyushimatsu. Ever since we were 10 but I was too shy to say anything and was worried/scared about being rejected. So this...this was turning me on. 

I watch as she moves her head up and down his dick while he was moaning softly. I reach a hand into my skirt to rub myself as my blush rose. "Oh y/n~ you're so good~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans before she pulls away to lick the tip. She then got up and kissed him before turning around to bend over the desk. She wiggles her hips "then come and fuck me~" she purrs and I shiver at her voice. 

Is that really how my voice will sound? So erotic. I think as I kept rubbing my now wet slit. I had to bite my lip when he thrusts into her and she gave a blissful moan. He thrusted into me so quickly. I thought with a whine before he starts thrusting in and out of her. I push my hand into my underwear while the other lays on the wall. My legs were shaking as I rub my clit before moving to push two fingers inside me. 

I bite my lip when she moans as he starts to go faster. I sound so erotic and lewd. I must be enjoying it soo much. I whine as she grips the front of the desk throwing her head back slightly. "Oh~ I'm about to cum!~" I bite my lip and moan quietly Oh Jyushimatsu~ Jyushimatsu~ I think as I pump my fingers faster. 

"What are you doing?" 

I jump, quickly stopping, and turn to see Jyushimatsu with that usual scowl on his face. My eyes were wide as I shook under his gaze as he looks me up and down. I was like a deer in headlights. I was completely petrified. "Are you fucking serious? Why are you doing that here of all places?" I cower back and pull my hand out. "Jeez. They send me up to get you and that's what I see. You pleasuring yourself." He says stepping forward and I look down in shame. He sounds disgusted. I don't blame him though.

I saw his gaze turn to the cracked open door where you could hear the couple getting it on "the hell? Is someone doing it in the classroom?" I reach out to stop him as he went to look but I was too late. His face morphed into confusion and that slight disgust. "What the f-is that us?" I shy away as he glances at me and I nod. "Then why are we having sex?...and why my desk for fucks sake?" 

He looks at me "were you masturbating while watching? Seriously?" I look down ashamed but nod. "Why? did watching us have sex turn you on?" He asks and I look down but we both turn our head when she moans out. "Ahh!~ J-Jyushimatsu!~ I'm gonna cum again~" he just smiles widely and kisses her shoulder "Go ahead. I am too~" she moans loudly and threw her head back. 

"Ooh!~ I'm cumming!~ Jyushimatsu~ I'm cumming!~"

I hear a gulp from Jyushimatsu and turn my head to see him blushing with his scowl replaced by a blank look. Looking down I saw him with his hands over crotch. "Uh Jyushimatsu?" He turns to me "I want to try it." I blush with wide eyes "eh?" I say before he grabs my wrist "come on." He says before pulling me to follow. He lead me to the nurse's office which for whatever reason was left unlocked. He pulled me over to one of the medical beds, causing me to drop my bag, and pushed me onto the bed before dropping his bag, climbing on top and kissing me deeply. 

I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back hungrily. He moans and pushes his tongue into my mouth while grinding against me. I grind back making him moan before he pulls back. His face softens as he pants for air. He reaches his hands up and with a huff squeezes my breasts before kissing me again. I moan as he squeezes my breasts while bucking his hips against me. 

I moan into his mouth and wrap my legs around him as he humps against me. Luckily he was able to stop himself and pulls back to remove my bottoms. He pushes my legs apart and stares with an almost awestruck look. He gulps and winces slightly before sitting to remove his bottoms. 

When he pulls them off I blush. He was so big. I gulp nervously and glance down. How is that going to fit? I think as tense slightly when he pulls me closer by my hips. I squeak and cover myself "w-wait a m-minute." He looks at me with a hum

"..do you not want to?" He asks and I shook my head "no no I do. I really do...but you can't just..well you can't just thrust in...it would be painful on my end." I say with a blush "oh..right." I remove my hand and sat up to wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his neck. I took his hand and move it to cup my pussy. "So just take it slow." I say softly and he blushes before stroking my slit. 

I moan and kiss his neck as he moves two fingers into his mouth, wetting them before rubbing my clit. "You like that?" He asks and I hum "y-yes~" he hums and pushes two fingers into me. I hum and buck my hips into his hand. He glanced at me before curling his fingers. I moan softly as he pumps his fingers in and out of my wet pussy. 

I move to clutch onto his shoulders and whine "Jyushimat-ah~ I t-think I'm g-gonna c-cum~" He pumps his fingers faster and I threw my head back with a moan. He pulls out his fingers and pushes me back on the bed. I whine at the empty feeling before lowers his head to lick my slit. I moan and held his head as he props my legs on his shoulders. 

I threw my head back with a moan as he pushes his tongue into my pussy. My back arched slightly as I felt his tongue swirling around inside me. I hum as he pushed deeper inside me. "Oh~ Jyushimatsu~ f-faster.~" I moan softly and he hums as his tongue grazes the roof of my pussy. I felt a rush of pleasure through my body.

"Ah~ J-Jyushimatsu~ T-There~ hit there again~" I moan out and I saw him furrow his eyebrows before pushing even deeper. I glance down to see him reach a hand down to his dick, stroking himself. I bit my lip and moan for Jyushimatsu as the pleasure builds. "Ah~ I'm Cumming!~" I wail, gripping Jyushimatsu's hair as I came on his face. I saw his body shake as he moans. 

He sat up and removes his hand from his now twitching dick. "y/n~" I blush at the desire in his voice and the needy look in his softened eyes. "Can I put it in now?" He asks shakily as he gently grinds against me. I hum and nod as I spread my legs. I reach my hands down and push my folds open. "Please put it in already~ Jyushimatsu~" he blushes and lines up with my dripping core. 

He held my hips and pushes in all the way. I yelp softly but hum. Surprisingly the pain went away rather quickly. "you can move now." He begun his thrusts slowly which I was thankful for. Then I noticed how much he was restraining himself and felt bad. "you can move however you want. I don't mind." I say and Jyushimatsu looked surprised "you s-sure? I d-nah~ don't want to hurt you." That statement made me blush and made my heart flutter. I nod and kiss him deeply. He kisses me back before thrusting faster. 

"Oh~ you feel soo good~" I moan out "you too~ y-you're s-so fucking t-tight~" he groans softly and I wrap my arms around his neck. I felt him grip my hips as he thrusts harder. I ran my hands through his hair, gripping slightly. "I love you Jyushimatsu~" I moan pulling away to look at him. His eyes widen slightly and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch before he kisses me passionately. 

He pulls away with eyes that were glossed over with so much passion that it warmed my heart, but one thing surprised me. He was smiling "I love you too!~" he moans before he hugs me close and I held him tightly. I felt tears well in my eyes He loves me back. He actually loves me. I'm so happy. I think before moaning out. 

The room was filled with an assortment of moans, groans, and the sound of skin hitting skin. Then I let out a loud moan as he hit my g-spot. "Ooh~ hit there again!~" I scream in pleasure. He sat up and placed my legs onto his shoulders, lifting my hips, before thrusting deep inside me. I moaned out and grip the bed as he pounded into me, his dick hitting my g-spot hard.

"Ah!~ J-Jyushimatsu! H-Harder!~ I'm s-so close!~" I whine out and I heard him moan. He pulled out and flips me onto my hands and knees. I reach behind me and spread my folds with my fingers. I wiggle my hips and saw Jyushimatsu blush as his dick twitches.

"F-Fuck me~" I whine before he took hold of my hips and plunged all the way back into me. I heard him give a drawn out moan "so warm~ f-feels so good!~" he moans as he thrusts faster. I could feel him hitting much deeper and it felt amazing. I bent my arms and hide my face into the bed sheets. 

I lift my head up with a moan as I felt a knot tightening in my stomach. "Oh~ K-Keep Going!~ I-I'm gonna c-cum!~" I scream in pleasure and felt Jyushimatsu's thrusts become faster but sloppy. "M-Me too. I-I'm so c-close!~" he moans wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his body onto mine, pulling me into a passionate french kiss. 

I could feel his dick twitch and pulse against my inner walls. I pull away and moan out as I reached the edge. "Ah!~ I'm C-Cumming!~" I moaned out, gripping the bedsheets, as I came. I heard Jyushimatsu groan as I clenched down on him. He gave a few more hard thrust before moaning out. 

"Hnn!~ I'm Cumming!~" 

I shuddered as I felt his cum shoot into me. My breath hitches and I whine softly before collapsing onto the bed. I felt Jyushimatsu collapse on top of me, panting heavily. I turn my head to look at him and he looks at me with a soft smile. I felt him rubbing my abdomen "Sorry, I didn't mean to cum inside. But I couldn't stop." He says between pants and I turn my head with a soft laugh "it's okay. It's fine." I say and he smiles before kissing my temple. 

"I'm going to pull out now." He says and I nod. He sat up and pulls out. I shudder with a whine. I shakily sat up and turn around to hold his face. "I love you Jyushimatsu." I say and he smiles "I love you too y/n. Sorry for acting like an ass." I laugh softly and kiss his forehead "it's okay. To be fair you didn't act as bad around me." I say and he smiles "I love that smile. It's been a while since I've seen you genuinely happy." I say and he nods before kissing me softly. 

We got up and fix ourselves up before leaving the school. Like expected the brothers went ahead and went home. So Jyushimatsu and I walk home together. I held his hand and he smiles before squeezing my hand softly. When we got to his house he let me in as I quickly text my mom that I would be at the matsuno's house for a bit. 

When we step inside Osomatsu passed by and looked up at us. "Oh there you guys are. What took you so l-oh?" He glanced down and saw our hands interlocked. Osomatsu smirks "You guys dating or something?" Jyushimatsu drops into a scowl with narrowed eyes. "Yes. You have a problem with that." He says and Osomatsu chuckles "have you kissed her yet?" He asks and Jyushimatsu clicks his tongue. 

"That is none of your business!" Jyushimatsu shouts and I blush "no no not at all." Osomatsu says with a smirk "she a good kisser?" He asks and I stare at him in shock while Jyushimatsu was fuming "okay! I'm gonna kill you!" He yells before chasing after him. I smile and laugh at them before heading into the living room. Might as well hang out with his other brothers while he chases down Osomatsu. 

I hope he doesn't hurt Osomatsu to bad.

Extra

"And there we go." I say as I watch my teen self walk out of the school with teen Jyushimatsu. "It's funny how different you were back then." My jyushimatsu says as he hugs me from behind. I laugh softly and turn to him "how difficult I was? You were way more different." I say and he chuckled "yeah I guess that's true. How long did you have a crush on me again?" He asks and I blush

"Since we were 10. Why?" I ask and he smiles "and the reason we even got together was because of our future selves." I laugh and nod "we should go find your brothers." I say and he nods before we left the school, making sure no one saw us. When we found his brothers again they asked where we were. We just smile and simply say

"We were just at the school reminiscing about the past."


	95. His Protector (Highschool! Karamatsu x Tomboy! reader)

I was walking beside my best friend Karamatsu Matsuno as we walk to class. We have been friends for years. Since childhood to be exact. And don't get me wrong I got along well with all his brothers and his parents, but I was just closer with him. Hence why I'm basically his protector. His bodyguard. Why was I protecting him?

Because he was just so shy and way to pure for this world that's why!

Mostly the shy part though. He can't really stand up for himself so I help him. It's just small stuff though like making sure bullies steer clear and making sure people don't take advantage of him and his timid nature. He was super embarrassed when I first started doing this but was very appreciative of it later on. 

We enter class and notice that everyone was talking among themselves. So we went to our desks, right next to each other of course. When I sat down on the table I fiddled with my pants as they had ride up on me. Yes I was wearing pants instead of the uniform skirt. Don't judge me. I don't like skirts or dresses at all and I've been that way since I was little.

"Did you get the homework Karamatsu?" I ask and he blushed softly "well there was one problem I didn't know." He says with a nervous smile and I smile before standing beside him. "Then let me help you." I say and he nods pulling the assignment from his bag. As he did that I got a light punch on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Osomatsu "morning y/n. I see your helping my baby brother again." 

I nod and turn to look at the problem Karamatsu had trouble with. After glancing it over I help him put the correct answer. I smile and hug him. "There you go Karamatsu. Now you got it." He smiles shyly and laughs softly

"yeah thanks y/n."  
....

I was rushing to get to Karamatsu for lunch. We had separate classes before we had lunch so I was hurrying to the room where his class was. Until this girl calls my attention. "Hey y/n!" I stop and turn to her with an anxious look. "What?" I ask glancing down the hall. "What's the rush?" I hum and turn to look at her. She smirks before looking at me.

"Going to meet up with your boyfriend?" 

I blush and my eyes widen. "I don't have a boyfriend and you know that." I say and she laugh softly "honey, yes you kind of do. You just don't realize it." I roll my eyes and turn to leave "just think about it." She says before walking the opposite way. I rush down the hall and saw Karamatsu waiting patiently outside the class. 

"Karamatsu!" I say happily while waving my hand. He turns to me with a shy smile. He walks over and we met in the middle before walking to lunch together. 

I don't know what that girl was talking about but whatever.  
....

I had missed half of the school day because of a doctors appointment. When I walk out of the school office I kept rehearsing my apology to Karamatsu. I took notice that it was lunch and went to find him. As I was walking down the hall I heard someone get slammed against the wall. I hum and round the corner only for my heart to drop. 

Karamatsu had been pushed against the wall by another student who I knew as Karma. Karamatsu slid down the wall, pain evident on his face. My face became dark as my protective instinct kicks in full drive. I sped over with a growl "OI! What do you think you are doing?!" I step between the two and shove Karma back. I stood in front of Karamatsu, shielding him. 

"Well look who it is. Hello y/n." He says with a smirk and I glare at him. I glance back at Karamatsu who was looking up at me with a surprised look on his face. "You okay Kara?" I ask and Karma laughs. I whip my head around with a scowl. "Seriously Karamatsu you going to let this girl protect you? That's pretty pathetic." I hear Karamatsu whine softly and saw him drop his head down. 

"He is not pathetic. You are. Who picks on a boy who does nothing to deserve it!" I yell and he just smirks. "You know you are such a tomboy. Not afraid to get dirty. Wearing clothes more fit for boys. Not to mention keeping that hair short. It's a shame..you would be much prettier if you'd act like a proper girl and do more girl appropriate things." My eyes widen and I growl "you know what else I'm not afraid to do?" I ask and Karma hums. I draw my hand back and punch him hard. 

I walk over and as he was down I kick him repeatedly. "I'm not afraid to fight for the safety of those I care about!" I shout before giving a final hard kick to his stomach. He winces and groans clutching his stomach. I tilt my head with a pout "aww poor boy was beat up by a girl." I crouch down with a grin.

"Who's pathetic now?"

I stood up and walk over to Karamatsu. I pull him up and he immediately hugs me tightly. I smile and pet his head. "It's okay. You're okay now. I'm here." I took his hand and we walk to the lunch room for lunch where I'll comfort him some more.  
....

It was the week of senior prom where everyone was getting asked out except me and the brothers. Not that I mind as we would just go as a group. At lunch Karamatsu asked what I was wearing to the dance and I shrug. "Probably my causal clothes." I know it may seem strange but the school gave the students permission to dress causal if they wished. 

Karamatsu looked disappointed though "oh..well I think you should try wearing a dress..you know because it's the senior prom the last dance before we graduate..if you wore a dress it would shock a lot of people." He rambles off and I smile before messing up his hair. "That's actually a good idea." I think and smile "oh screw it. I'll wear a dress. Just this once." 

Glancing at Karamatsu I saw him look down with a smile and a heavy blush.

Hm? What's with the heavy blush?  
....

As I was waiting to be picked up by the brothers I was blushing like crazy. My mom was ecstatic when I told her that I needed a dress. No joke she was crying with joy while we shopped. The dress was actually pretty nice and surprisingly comfortable. When I saw the car I stood up but my mom beat me to the door. She opened it and the brothers greeted her before stepping in for a bit. 

I'll admit the looked good in tuxedos. Jyushimatsu even managed to keep his looking neat, except for the fact he refused the overcoat and the tie, he still looked good. Then I saw Karamatsu. He looked amazing. I saw he was staring at me with that heavy blush again.

"I want pictures of all of you together!" My mom says pulling out her camera. So we all group up where I was in front with Osomatsu and Karamatsu beside me and the others behind us. Before my mom took the photo I felt Karamatsu nudge my hand with his before ultimately holding my hand. I smile softly and interlock our hands. I was use to this because he was usually shy about getting his picture taken. 

"Okay. Everyone smile!"

We all smile and my mom snaps the photo. My mom smiles "one more picture and I'll let you guys go." I roll my eyes but comply. "Eyes on me everyone. Smile!" She says before taking the another picture. I was confused why she said the first part but shrug it off. 

She kept her promise and let us go to the dance. My mom waved goodbye before looking at the pictures. She had this knowing smile on her face.  
....

So yeah everyone was in shock when I walked in all dressed up. A few guys even approached me asking if I wanted to dance. I turn them down because if they only wanted to because the dress than they wouldn't like the real me. Most of the dance was spent with me and the boys talking. Karamatsu had left for a second and I saw him talking with the DJ. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a blushing Karamatsu. "Y-Y/n w-would you like to dance?" I smile and nod. I took his hand and walk with him to the dance floor. Though right when we set foot on the dance floor a slow song started playing. "Um Karamatsu this is a slow dancing song." I say and he nods before resting his hand on my waist. 

"I know."

I look at him surprised before he started leading me in a slow dance. I place my hands on his shoulders as you are supposed to do as we slowly glide across the floor I saw him glance at my feet every now and then, mumbling to him self. It sounded like he was trying to encourage himself. I saw that there were a few people watching us now making me blush a little. Karamatsu then let out a sigh and looks up at me. 

"Y/n you have been my best friend since we were children...you've acted as my protector..my bodyguard..I thank you for that." I smile and laugh softly "of course it wa-" "I'm not done." I shut up and let him continue. "I loved how you made me feel safe. Over the years you have protected me and helped me gain confidence. You helped me get some courage." He paused and blushed harder.

"You given me enough courage to say something that I've wanted to say ever since we were 10 and started to protect me." I hum and tilt my head as he stops dancing to take my hands in his shaky ones. He took a deep breath and looks me in the eyes. 

"Y-Y/n..I l-love you." 

I heard a few girls aw before immediately being shushed. I was silent. My mind stopped working as I just open and close my mouth not knowing what to say. This of course scared Karamatsu, whose face dropped. "Hm R-Right." He says shakily before dropping my hands "Why did I think you would love me back? You just want to be friends. Of course you would." His eyes became downcast and curse my mind that still wouldn't let me react. He laughs sadly before muttering.

"I'm an idiot...I'm sorry." 

That made me snap out of it. He turns to leave but I grab his wrist. He turns to look at me with tears leaving his eyes. I walk up and wipe the tears away. I smile and held his face in my hands. "I love you too Karamatsu." I say and kiss his forehead. He blushes softly and I saw something flash in his eyes. He places a hand on my waist while the other rests on my back. 

I was confused until he gains this smirk I had never seen from him before he turns to dip me. I squeak in surprise but laugh softly before he kissed me deeply. My eyes widen before fluttering shut as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I felt my toes curl and hear quite a few people cheering or whistling, mostly whistling though. 

He pulls away with a pop from our lips and I open my eyes to see that same flash in his eyes and a confident smile. This was a new and totally different Karamatsu. He swiftly stood me up and smiles softly "I am so glad to have you return those feelings." He says in a smooth way that made my heart melt. "I like this new side of you Karamatsu." I say and he smiles before lifting my hand. 

"So do I y/n, my darling." He says before kissing the back of my hand making me blush and swoon. He chuckles and hugs me "I love you so much y/n." I smile and hug him "I love you too Karamatsu." 

I don't know what changed in him but I love this new confident Karamatsu. Though he does have some shyness left you can tell he has changed. 

One thing is certain though. I was his now and he was mine.

I was happy to be Karamatsu's girl.


	96. Frost Bite 🍋(Vampire! Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

I had a little Christmas party with my friends tonight. It was so much fun and everyone was enjoyed themselves. Looking outside I noticed that it was snowing. Now I personally love the Christmas season but the snow can be annoying. I didn't really like the cold. So I was looking forward to staying in enjoying the warmth of my house. One thing was that to be festive I was wearing a Santa dress with a hat and shawl included. 

It was a nice outfit but it wasn't resistant to the cold so I had to stay inside. 

At the moment I was cleaning the house since everyone left. Then I hear a knock on the door. Figuring it was one of my friends I went to answer the door. When I opened the door no one was there. I lean out the doorway a bit and saw no one. Before I could close the door Karamatsu came into view with a hello. 

I jump back surprised before smiling at the fact he was upside down. "Why do you do this? Come inside." I say and he drops to the ground and walks in, closing the door behind him. "Is it cold out there?" I ask and he nods "it's okay." He says and I notice the sweater. "Nice sweater." I say before walking over to the kitchen "okay so it's a little cold. Give me a break." 

I laugh softly as I enter the kitchen. "Sorry I just thought vampires couldn't feel cold." I say as place leftover food in the fridge. The fridge was slammed shut "well we do. I honestly hate the cold." He says and I nod "so do I." I say before kissing him softy. "Oh before I forget. I got you something." He says pulling out a small box. "I had to be careful when shopping for it as I didn't want anyone to if they saw I was a vampire." 

I nod and took the box from him. I open the box and my eyes widen when I saw a beautiful necklace in the box. 

"Oh Karamatsu it's beautiful. Thank you." I say and place the box down before kissing him softly. He hums and kisses back before pulling away to nuzzle his face into my neck. I hum softly and hear him inhale before groaning softly. "Uh Karamatsu?" He hums and I blush at what I was about to ask. 

"Are you...hungry?"

He nods with a hum "I'm starving right now." I gulp but nod "right. Well" I pause to take off my shawl and tilt my head, exposing my neck more. "Go ahead" I say placing my hands on his shoulders, important for later. He smiles and nudges against my neck, licking lightly. His fangs extend before he sunk them into my neck. I wince and whine as he drinks his fill. 

I grip onto his shoulders gave a whiny moan. He was really hungry today. "K-Karamatsu~" I whine and he hums before pulling off after what felt like 20ish minutes. I shudder as he licks the mark and pulls his face back, licking the blood from his fangs before retracting them. I blush and pull him into a kiss. He hums and kisses me back while backing me up against the kitchen counter. 

He bit my lip and I open my mouth with a whine. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and claims what's his. I move down to run my thumbs over the point of his ears before running my hands through his hair. I push his head forward to deepen the kiss making him pull away with a smirk. I bit my lip when he lays his hands on my thighs. 

"I like your outfit but you know what would make it look better?" I hum "what?" He leans in to whisper "it would look better on the floor~" I shudder and blush as he pushes the top half down revealing my bare breasts. The outfit was more comfortable without a bra. Karamatsu smiles and leans down to take one of my breasts into his mouth. My nipples were already pretty hard from the cold but he made them harden more. 

"Careful with those teeth of yours." I warn and he smiles. "I know." He says before focusing back on my nipple while fondling the other. I hum softly and thread my fingers through his hair. He pulls away and tore my dress off before kissing down my body to the hem of my underwear. He took his time as well. When he finally reaches my underwear he rips them off. 

He swiftly lifts me up into the counter and spread my legs open. I blush as his eyes flash with a different kind of hunger. He licks his lips before lowering his head to lick between my folds. I hum softly and lay a hand on his head as he eats me out. I push lightly on his head and he moans softly before pushing his tongue into my pussy. 

I lay back on the counter and lightly grip his hair as he swirls his tongue deep inside me. "K-Karamatsu~ I'm gonna cum~" I moan as my tongue lolls out. He hums and pushes his tongue deeper while reaching up to rub my clit. I moan loudly as he pushed his tongue deeper while pressing on my stimulated clit. 

"Ah!~ I'm cumming!~" I cry out and my back arched as I cum on his face while gripping his hair. I felt my body trembling as he pulls away and licks his lips before wiping them off. I blush and sat up to see the tent in his pants. "You want to help with that?" I ask pushing my thighs together. He shook his head and leans in to kiss me. "I plan on cumming inside you." He purrs laying a hand on my belly.

I blush and smile before pushing my pussy open for him. "Then come and fuck me." He blushes and pulls off his sweater along with his bottoms before pulling me to the edge of the counter. I whine as he slides his dick between my wet folds. "You want it darling?~" he purrs and I nod "yes~ please fuck me~" I moan out "I want to feel your big dick inside me~" He nudges my opening but not yet pushing in. I whine and take a deep breath.

"I want you to fuck me up with that big hard dick!~ fuck me until I can't feel my legs!~ Just fuck me up!"

He smirks with him before thrusting into me. I moan as he thrusts fast in and out of me. I could feel him hitting deep inside of me. I could feel his dick as it throbs. "Y/n~ you're soo tight~" he moans before gripping my hips and thrusting faster. I moan and sit up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He kisses back before pulling out all the way and thrusting back in. 

I jolt and grip onto him as I threw my head back "oh fuck!~ keep d-doing that~" I moan out and he groans softly before going at the hard pace repeatedly hitting my g-spot. "Oh~ Karamatsu!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I moan out and he moans into my ear. "Me too~ fuck~" he moans with growl before thrusting inhumanly fast. I was moaning nonstop as my eyes rolled back and my tongue lolled out. Then he hit a really sensitive spot making me drool. 

"Oh!~ m-my womb Ah!~ y-you're h-hitting my w-womb!~"

He got this carnal look in his eyes before he took my hands in his and pins me back against the counter. He grips my hands and starts to roughly pound me. I moan loudly and nonstop until

"NNHH!~ I'm Cumming~ I'm cum-ah!~ OH KARAMATSU I'M CUMMING!!~" I scream out as I came hard. My body became numb as I pant hard while Karamatsu kept going letting out these animalistic growls and I saw through lidded eyes that his eyes turned a deep red. It startled me a little but then he let my hands go to grip hard onto my hips. "I'm gonna cum fuck! I'm gonna cum!" His voice was so low and lustful it made my body shake with pleasure. 

Then he thrusts right into to my womb and stills before he growls and dug his nails into my hips. "I'm cumming!~" he moans lowly with a slight snarl emitting from the back of his throat. I arch my back with a whiny moan as his cum flows heavily into my womb. I twitch slightly as I lay on the counter heat flooding my body. Karamatsu pants softly above me as he rubs my hips affectionately as he pulls out but I held him in place. "Y/n wha-" I shush him and bite my lip. 

"Y-You're still mmm s-still cumming." 

He nods "but it's fine. I can pull out." I whine and shake my head keeping my legs around his waist. "N-No I want all of it. You wanted to cum inside me so let me have all of it~" I purr and he blushes before leaning down "I love you" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck "I love you too" I say before kissing him. We keep kissing as his cum fills my womb close to overflowing. 

He pulls away with a hum and pushes his hips into mine. "I think..I think I can pull out now." I hum in agreement and drop my legs. He sat up and rubs my hips as he gently pulls out. I saw Karamatsu glance down with a smile "it's not dripping out. That must mean it's staying in here." He says laying a gentle hand on my abdomen. He leans over to kiss me before picking me up in his arms.

He manages to pulls up his bottoms before carrying me to my, Well our, bedroom. He places me under the covers and holds me close. I snuggle up to him and look up at him with a question in mind. "Karamatsu?" He hums and looks at me. "You..You were really rough, like an animal, and your eyes" I pause looking at his eyes that returned to their brown color. "Well your eyes were this deep shade of red..why?" I ask and he blushes.

"Sorry for being so rough...when you said that I was hitting your womb..well my instincts kicked in." I look at him curiously and he sighs with a blush "when that instinct kicks in for vampires..it becomes their goal to..to impregnate the woman who triggered it...Sorry." I blush with a soft oh before smiling. I kiss Karamatsu's cheek while laying one of his hands on my belly. 

"It's okay Karamatsu. I love you a lot. So if I do end up pregnant. I'll be happy that I'm pregnant with your child." Karamatsu blushes at my words before rubbing my belly fondly "If you're happy then I'm happy too. I love you y/n." I smile and nuzzle my nose on his "I love you too Karamatsu." I say softly before we drift off to sleep. 

I loved Karamatsu so much and I loved how much he cared for me. On that Christmas Day he gave me two wonderful gifts. The necklace and the second gift.

Well the second gift I didn't actually receive until 9 months later. 

Let's just say that 9 months later we were gifted a beautiful baby girl and she was the best gift we could ever ask for.


	97. Little Vixen (Yokai! Osomatsu x Kitsune! reader)

I was sitting on top of a hill with a bundle of flowers in my hands. I inhale their beautiful scent and hum before placing one behind my ear before both my ears flick. I turn my head and glance behind me. I turn back around and stretch my arms above my head. I felt my 9 tails stretch out as well which felt good. 

Then I was tackled.

I turn around and pin Osomatsu. No surprise there. "Heh. Pinned ya~" I say with a smile and he pouts "okay. Get off me." He whines before pushing gently me off. I smile triumphantly and he pouts for a bit before smirking and pouncing on me again. We roll down the hill in laughter. 

When we got to the bottom I pin him yet again. "Pinned ya again." I say teasingly and he smiles before leaning up to kiss me. I hum and kiss him back. We sat up and I pull away to see all 6 of his tails wagging happily. "You seem playful today Osomatsu." I say and he nods "I'm in a good mood." He says and I smile "Well rather have you with a good attitude then a horrid one." 

He hums and nuzzles his face into my neck. I smile and nuzzle my head against his. He hums as he lays me back against the ground. I nuzzles his head against my chest and I wrap my arms around him. As he nuzzles his face into my neck again I stroke his tails smiling at how soft they were. 

"Soo soft" I coo before hugging him close and he chuckles "well your tails are really soft too." He says and I smile "don't you have a job to do Osomatsu?" I ask and he glances away with a hum. "Osomatsu." I ask with a stern look. He sighs "okay okay. Yes." I roll my eyes and pinch his face "you know Choromatsu gets mad so why?" 

"What I just want to see my girlfriend. I hate being away from you." He says before kissing my cheek "I love you a lot y/n." He says and I blush before pushing his face away. "You are something else Osomatsu." I say and he chuckles before grabbing my hand. He looks at me and smiles softly "you still love though." He says in a slight teasing tone and I roll my eyes but smile. 

"I do love you Osomatsu. I love you a lot." I say and kiss his forehead. "But you're going to have to stop skipping out on your job just to see me." I held his face in my hands "you are a Yokai after all." I say and he sighs leaning into my touch. "Yeah. You're right." He says before kissing me softly. I feel my tails wag beside me. I pull away with a smile "I love you y/n. You are my cute little vixen."

I blush hard and glance away "v-vixen? Why are you calling me a vixen?" I ask and he smiles "well you are. My cute yet sexy little vixen." He coos and nuzzles my neck his ears brushing my cheek. I blush but smile as I reach a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Whatever you Osomatsu..I love you too." I could feel him smirk as he nuzzles further into my neck. 

I love this man. I was his sexy vixen but he was my sly fox.


	98. Uncommon 🍋(Alpha! Karamatsu + Jyushimatsu x Beta! reader) Lemon

I was in an uncommon relationship with two men. It wasn't uncommon that I was with two men as it was common two see a relationship of three or more people total because this was an omegaverse world. No the part of my relationship that was uncommon was that my boyfriends were Alphas but me..I was a Beta. 

Betas aren't commonly seen with Alphas in a dating sense much less a mating sense because I don't go through heat. I feel bad too. Since I can't go through heat neither Karamatsu or Jyushimatsu can experience that animal instinct that most Alphas get to experience with their omega mates. Now maybe some think of that as a good thing. That I don't have to worry about them losing themselves in their instincts.

But I was jealous of the omegas.

They got to have that closeness that I can never have because I don't go through heat and Alphas scents don't affect me which means if Karamatsu or Jyushimatsu we're in their mating ruts I can't tell because I can't smell their scents. Not to mention Omega/Alpha couples just seemed to have a closer bond that made me jealous.

One day I decided I had enough. So now I was walking with my hood up to see Dr. Dekapan. I walk through the doors and pull my hood down. "Oh hello y/n. What can I do for you?" I sigh and walk over to his shelves of bottles.

"Do you have anything that can force someone to go into heat?"

I heard Dekapan tense and I turn to look at him. "Why would you want something like that?" I look down slightly embarrassed. "Because..I..I want to experience what those omega and alpha relationships..I hate that my mates can't experience what other couples get to experience. I'm sick of it." He looks at me and hums in thought. "Please. You have to help me out doctor." I plead and he sighs 

"I have just the thing you need."

He lead me to a hall where a picture frame hung up. He removes the picture to reveal a small safe. He unlocks the safe and pulls out a vile of this almost neon pink liquid. He was very careful with it as he hands it to me. "Careful. Don't drop it." I nod and carefully took it.

"That will have you experiencing a heat for 3 days. The same as an omega. I will warn you to not drink it until you get home and that the effects are very intense. Especially because you're a Beta." I nod and he smiles "you should go back to normal after the three days." I nod and hug him before heading home.

I followed his instructions and took a sip of the liquid. "It tastes sweet. Like vanilla and strawberry." I say before hiccuping and a pink heart bubble came from my mouth. I was confused but immediately felt my body heat up with a small pain in my abdomen. But it didn't hurt it was like a desire kind of pain.

This was insane.

My body was shaking as I fell onto the living room floor, clutching my abdomen. I blush as I felt my body sweat like crazy. "T-This i-is intense. Is this what Omegas go through?" I whine and blush as I feel my underwear and pants become soaked. I bit my lip and glance around with a dazed mind. I need to satisfy this urge. I knew Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu would be home in a few minutes.

But my body, with the way it was now, didn't want to wait.

I push myself onto my hands and knees. I glance around from the couch to the living room table. I opted for the table and crawl over. I lift myself and place crotch onto the table's corner. I gave an experimental buck of my hips and moan softly. I bit my lip and start grinding against the table. I lean onto the table with a whine as I hump against the table. 

"mm soo good~" I moan out and whine as the table edge hit my clit. I let out a whine and hear the door open. "We're ho..What's that smell?" Karamatsu says and I look up to see Jyushimatsu peeking into the living room. Jyushimatsu went wide eyed and covers his mouth and nose. "Uh Niisan. I found the source of the smell. I think." He says and Karamatsu hums before walking over. 

He gave the same reaction but he also pulls his hoodie over his crotch. "Y-Y/n is t-that scent c-coming off you?" Karamatsu asks and I just whine "just help me. Please~" I whine as my hips continue to grind up against the table. Jyushimatsu glances at Karamatsu who was staring in silent shock. Jyushimatsu looks over at me and walks over to me. He sat down behind me and pulls me off the table, onto his lap. 

I whine at the loss of friction until Jyushimatsu starts to inhale my scent. "It's soo sweet. You smell soo good~" I glance back at him and saw his eyes were tinted yellow now. He licks his bottom lip before kissing me deeply and I moan softly before turning around to kiss him back. He hums and pushes his hands up my, soaked at this point, shirt. He undid my bra and pulls away to pull the clothes off. 

"Niisan, do you want to help as well?" 

I glance back and saw Karamatsu was obviously restraining himself. I whine out "Karamatsu~ Please help me~ I want both of you to help." He gulps before walking over sitting beside us and Jyushimatsu turns to face him. Jyushimatsu pulls me into a kiss again, pushing his tongue into my mouth while I feel Karamatsu reach around to fondle my breasts. 

I had become really sensitive so I moan into Jyushimatsu's mouth. Jyushimatsu pulls away again and removes his hoodie. I felt Karamatsu pulls his hands back so I figure he was doing the same. Karamatsu went back to my breasts and kisses my neck while Jyushimatsu pushes his hand into my underwear. I moan softly as he pushed two fingers into me. 

He looks down and hums "it's really wet down there." He says in a curious tone before pumping his fingers. I moan softly and Karamatsu turns my head to kiss me deeply. As he kisses me I felt him lower a hand into the back of my underwear. I was a little worried but very surprised at how easy he slips two of his fingers into my asshole. Even that area is wet. Are you kidding me? I think but moan as both boys pump their fingers. 

"It's wet back here too." Karamatsu says with the same tone as Jyushimatsu. I whine as they pump and curl their fingers faster. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum!~" Jyushimatsu turns my face towards him and kisses me as he roughly curls his fingers upwards. I moan into his mouth and grip his arms as I came. I pull away with whine as I shudder.

Both boys pull out their fingers making me whine. They look at each other before Karamatsu removes my bottoms and Jyushimatsu pulls his pants off. I look down and bite my lip when I saw the tent in his underwear. He smiles and pulls me onto his lap before laying down. I whine as I felt him throb underneath my wet core. I lean down and kiss him deeply, pushing down onto him.

He hums and kisses back before pulling his underwear off. He pulls away and sat me up to line up with his dick. He gently lowers me down and I whine as he pushes into me. I lay my hands on his chest and bounce on top of him. He moans softly before thrusting up into me. I glance behind me and saw Karamatsu remove his bottoms. I smile and lay onto Jyushimatsu, wiggling my hips. 

"Karamatsu~" I purr "please~" I whine and he smiles before rubbing my hips and ass. "No need to beg, my honey~" he purrs before pushing into my pussy. I moan out as they both thrust in and out of me. "T-This feels soo good~ I gonna cum!~" I moan and Jyushimatsu pulls me into a kiss. I moan into the kiss as I came in both their dicks. "Oh!~ you guys are so ah!~ deep!~" they both groan and thrust faster. 

"You're really wet y/n~" Jyushimatsu moans while holding my hips. Karamatsu hums from behind and reaches around to fondle my breasts as he thrusts harder. "He's right. Why is that?" He asks and I bite my lip, looking away from him. He just hums and continues to thrust roughly while Jyushimatsu thrusts faster. I grip onto Jyushimatsu's shoulder and moan as they hit my g-spot. 

"Ah!~ t-there!~ h-hit there a-again~" 

I whine and moan out as they both continue to hit that spot. Karamatsu wraps his arms around my waist as he pants hard. "Oh y/n~ I'm g-gonna c-cum~" he moans "Aha~ Me too~" I whine as he went harder. "W-Where do ah~ y-you w-want it honey? Oh~" He asks shakily, he was really close to bursting. I moan and whine before answering "you can ah!~ cum inside if you ah!~ want. Just please Ah!~ hurrry~ I'm g-gonna c-cum again!~" 

He huffs and grips my hips before turning to Jyushimatsu "you don't mind do you Jyushimatsu?" He asks and Jyushimatsu chuckles "go ahead niisan. I want to see the face she makes as she's cummed into." I blush at Jyushimatsu's words but let out a moan as Karamatsu pounds me. He keeps pounding harder and faster until

"Ah~ y/n d-darling~ I'm cumming~ I'm cumming!~"

He grips my hips as he stills inside me and his cum shot up into me. I moan at the feeling and as I came harder than before. He groans and pants as he came down from his high. "Karamatsu-niisan. Can you please pull out now?" Jyushimatsu asks and Karamatsu nods before quickly pulling out making me whine even if Jyushimatsu was still inside me. Jyushimatsu then pulls out and turns me around to place me on my hands and knees. 

So I was facing away from him but facing Karamatsu as he catches his breath. Jyushimatsu rubs my hips before gripping them and plunging deep into me. I let out a yelp but moan as he thrusts fast and roughly. I was a moaning mess as Jyushimatsu completely wrecks me and I loved it. I was gripping the floor and panting.

"K-Keep g-going!~ oh!~ fuck me up!~" I moan in high pitch tone as Jyushimatsu rams me. I glance at Karamatsu with lidded eyes to see he was still hard. 

"Niisan You could take over her mouth." 

I blush at Jyushimatsu's words. It was like he read my mind. Karamatsu glances at me and I nod with a hum. He smiles and went to his knees. I open my mouth and he pushes his dick into my mouth. I moan as Jyushimatsu hit my g-spot which makes Karamatsu moan softly. I hum and bob my head as Jyushimatsu rams me from behind. With both of my holes filled the pleasure increased. 

Because of my moans Karamatsu was panting and moaning above me as I suck him off. Karamatsu held the back of my head and Jyushimatsu grips my hips harder as his thrusts became faster but shallow. "Oh~ I'm about to cum!~" Jyushimatsu moans as he repeatedly hit my g-spot. Karamatsu gave a strained chuckle "Same here Jyushimatsu. I'm so close~" he moans before lightly thrusting in and out of my mouth. 

I whine softly and Karamatsu pulls out to let me speak. "Ah~ I'm gonna cumm again~" I whine as drool drips down from my mouth. "Let's make you cum then~" he purrs before taking my head into his hands and thrusting back into my mouth. I gag lightly and my eyes roll back as he thrusts faster and harder. It felt good though. I was a moaning mess and my moans mix with theirs as they near their end. Jyushimatsu gave a loud moan and gave a final hard thrust into me before stilling inside me with a groan. 

"AH!~ Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans out before his cum fills me up. I let out a loud whiny moan onto Karamatsu's dick making him gasp before he pushes my head down. He threw his head back and moans "oh~ I'm cumming~" I moan and felt myself cum onto Jyushimatsu's dick. Karamatsu pulls out first and I swallow his cum, panting softly and whining as Jyushimatsu pulls out.

I sat down and pant heavily to catch my breath. Karamatsu picks me up while I wrap my arms and legs around him. I hum and nuzzle into his neck as the three of us walk to our room. The three of us went under the covers and I was between both of them. 

"So y/n...why in the world were you in heat?" Karamatsu asks and I blush "if I say why will you guys promise not to judge me?" I ask and they both nod. "I went to Dekapan and got a supplement that forces the effects of heat." I say "What?!" I flinch as they exclaim in obvious shock. "Why would you do that?" Jyushimatsu asks and I sigh

"I..I hate the fact that I'm a beta."

They both look at each other before looking at me. "I started to feel bad that you guys couldn't experience mating like if I was an omega. I was jealous of omega and alpha relationships because they are proper mates since they actually go through heat and mating cycles." I say and they both hug me.

"Honey, we don't care that you aren't an omega." Karamatsu says and I look up at him "you don't?" I ask and Jyushimatsu kisses my cheek "we love you the way you are y/n." He says and Karamatsu nods before kissing my forehead. "That's right. You also have no need to be jealous of others. We have a happy, loving relationship. So you don't need to be jealous." Karamatsu says before both of them hug me. I smile and snuggle up with them.

He was right. I mean we had a happy relationship where we care about one another. So yeah I had no reason to be jealous when I had the love of two amazing boys.


	99. My Cheerleader (Jyushimatsu x Cheerleader! reader)

The stadium was filled with cheers as a baseball game was in its final inning. I was leading my cheer squad in our cheer as our home team was so close to winning. We just needed a home run. That's it. My cheer squad stops as the next batter came up and I was excited that it was Jyushimatsu's turn to bat. You see Jyushimatsu was my boyfriend. We actually meet because of a baseball game that I was cheering at. 

After that game had ended I went up to congratulate all them home team players. When I got to Jyushimatsu I realized that he looked familiar. After a bit of discussion we found out that we went to high school together. We started to hang out and became good friends but after some time passed we started dating. My favorite thing about him was how passionate he was about baseball. 

I watch nervously as Jyushimatsu came up to the plate. The focus in his eyes was intense. My breath hitched when he missed twice. I could tell he was frustrated too. He glances at me and I smile before mouthing "I love you." while lightly shaking the pompoms. He smiles before he wound up for the last pitch of the game. I cross my fingers and my breath hitches. 

No surprise to me he hit it this time and he hit a home run. The crowd went wild and my cheer team did their cheer while I was squealing slightly as I cheer for him. Then once he reached home I went over to him. "Jyushimatsu! You did it!" I shout and he turns with a smile. He picks me up in a hug and spun us around as he laughs. "I did it! Woohoo I got another home run!" 

I giggle at his excitement before he sets me down "how many does that make?" He asks and I smile before thinking "hmm. I believe that makes 25." I say with a smirk and he smiles widely before kissing my forehead. I blush and shove my pompom into his face. "Stooop! You know how I feel about that!" I whine and he laughs before pushing my hand down. 

He smiles and holds my face "but you're so cute when you're flustered." He says before kissing me softly. He pulls back and glances at me before smirking. "What?" I ask and he places his hands on my waist and lifts me up onto his shoulder. I blush but I was glad I wore the uniform with pants today. I drop my pompoms and lightly smack his back "put me down! Jyushi!" 

He just laughs and kisses my cheek "so cute." I huff and pout as he walks up to his teammates. He informs them how he would go change, obviously I wasn't going in the locker room with him, they nod and Jyushimatsu walks away. I sigh and turn to look at him "why do you do this?" I ask and he smiles "I have my reasons. Mostly because your reactions are so cute." 

I roll my eyes but smile. He got to the entrance of the locker room. "You did good today Jyushimatsu." I say and he smiles before kissing me softly "you did too. y/n?" I hum and he smiles "you know how my team is staying at a hotel today." I nod "yeah. Why?" He smiles and kisses my cheek "well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the hotel. So we can have some fun." 

I smirk and step closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What did you have in mind?" I ask and he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oh nothing much. Just the two of us. Spending the night. Alone in my room." I blush lightly and smile "that sounds great. I should let you go change then." I say and he smiles "and we'd have to wait for my team." I smirk "or..we could take my car and they can just meet us there." I say and he chuckled "oh yeah. Heh. Okay let me just change." 

I nod and look down at myself "should I go change?" I ask and he shook his head "I say keep the uniform on. It's very...form fitting." He says and I smile, rolling my eyes "okay sure thing. Now go change." I say and kiss him softly. We pull away and he walks into the locker room. I lean against the wall as his teammates made their way into the room. 

After a minute Jyushimatsu walks out with a small blush. "I told them that you were driving me to the hotel..they immediately started teasing me." I snicker and take his sports bag. "Can you blame them?" I ask as we walk out to the parking lot. He smiles and places his arm on my shoulders. "Not really. I mean I am dating a cheerleader." I roll my eyes "Yes you are just like how I'm dating a pretty popular baseball player."

We reached my car and he pulls me close into a gentle kiss. "I'm so glad I met you y/n. I love you my little cheerleader." I smile and kiss him softly

"and I love you just as much my little Jyushimatsu."


	100. The Sins of a Big Sister (Matsu Bros x Big Sister! reader)

I was currently in the bedroom looking through my wallet and counting my earnings and such. "Hmm..this should be enough for this week..I could always go out tonight though." I mumble as I count out my money again that I planned to use for my family. That's when the door opened and I flinch, shoving all the money into my hoodie pocket. I turn around to see Osomatsu.

"Heh hey y/n. Back already?" He asks and I nod with my mouth in a line. "Yeah..Sorry I didn't tell you." I say and he smiles "ah it's okay. You don't always have to check in with us. I mean you are the oldest one here...aside from our parents." I laugh nervously and stand up. "Welll I have to go...check something with mom and dad." I say before rushing out to the kitchen downstairs.

"Bye Osomatsu!"

-Osomatsu POV-

I watch my sister run out of the door but notice she dropped something. I crouch down to look and saw it was 2 hundred dollar bills(I'm not gonna even attempt using yen). I hum in confusion before picking it up "must be the payment from her job." I say before going downstairs. I saw her leaving the kitchen with a searching look. "Hey y/n. Are you looking for this?" I ask and she looks up to see the money in my hand. 

She looks relieved and walks over "Thank you Osomatsu. I thought I lost it or something." She says with a laugh and he nod handing it back "Yeah hate to lose that payment...hey y/n?" She hums and I look at her "what is your job?" I ask and she looks nervous. "My job? Well it's hard to explain. There's a lot of boring details and I'd hate to bore my little brother to death." She says and I hum with a smile "heh. that's fair." She nods and turns to head upstairs. 

"I know you are lying y/n." 

She froze on the steps and I sigh "So why be so secretive to me?" I ask and she sighs but doesn't say anything. "Do you really think it's a good idea to keep this a secret? We're going to find out eventually." I say and put her head down. 

"Well...until then I have nothing to worry about."

I watch her walk upstairs. I let out a sigh and shove my hands into my hoodie pocket. I walk over to the door to go outside.

"Why can't she just tell me?"  
....

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I say waving goodbye to my customer. "Thanks to you my day will be nothing but nice." He says and I nod leaving the hotel parking lot. I breathe in and sigh before looking down at the money in my hand "250 dollars. Not a bad job y/n." I say to myself "I swear people can be so generous with paying me." 

"Y/n?" 

I jump slightly and turn towards the alleyway to see Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. I place a hand over my heart "gosh you two scared me. What's up?" I ask and they look at me "why are you wearing Karamatsu-niisan's jean shorts" Jyushimatsu asks with Ichimatsu humming. "Because he let me borrow them..besides they look slightly better when I wear them. No offense to him I mean he looks good but-"

"and what's with the crop top?" Ichimatsu chimes in looking up and down my body. "What it's summer and I felt hot." I say and Jyushimatsu hums "but niichan, aren't you wearing a jacket?" He asks and I tug at said jacket "I said I felt hot. I'm not that hot anymore." I say and they both look at me "but why would yo-" "I have to go see a friend. I'll see later guys." I say before leaving.

-Ichimatsu POV-

"Jyushimatsu." He hums and turns to me. I stare at our sister as she rushes away from us. "You saw it too right?" I ask and he hums "What?" I sigh and pull my mask down "the marks on her neck and wrists." I say and he had a face of realization "Oh that...Yeah I saw." I hum and push my mask back up. "Niisan? Why do you think she has those?" He asks as we walk home. I sigh and glance at him. "I think you and I both know why." 

I saw Jyushimatsu's smile drop before he nods "..yeah..I know...I just wish it wasn't the case." I hum and look down 

"You and me both Jyushimatsu. You and me both."  
....  
-Karamatsu POV-

I was hanging out around the bridge with a question on my mind. My little Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu both approached me yesterday. I was surprised at first but became more surprised at their question.

"Did you know y/n is borrowing your jean shorts?"

I had said no and they sighed before leaving with an "I figured." from Ichimatsu. Now I was really thinking about it. I mean I have had y/n borrow shirts before especially when we were young..but never pants or anything like that. So why would she now be borrowing my pants, my shorts of all things, without even telling me. I hum in though before my eye catches a glimpse of my dear older sister. 

With an older man.

Now don't get me wrong the man looked to be 40 but for me that's a lot older because I'm 27. My sister is only 2 years older. So it's quite an age gap. I hum and let my curiosity for once get the better of me. I carefully and stealthy follow them. Maybe they were just coworkers my mind tells me but those thoughts all died when I saw them enter a hotel.

A love hotel.

A freaking love hotel.

I stood frozen in shock from the alley. I felt shocked, confused, concerned and felt a little sick. I was really worried for my sister. In a sense she was my idol. I looked up to her ever since I was born as she helped mom and dad raise us. She was my sister.

But she was also my best friend.

This made me seriously worried for her...but what can I do. Do I talk to her about it? Would she even listen? Should I be silent about it? Or should I just forget what I just saw

I love my sister...but I don't know what to do right now.  
....

It was night time and I was downstairs dealing with a late night caller. "Look I understand but..wow that much huh?...okay okay..look it'd have to be quick can you manage that?...okay great..yeah I know sorry for the whispering but my family is asleep right now...yeah that time should work...okay see you then." I end the call and sigh. 

"Who was that?"

I jump and almost drop my phone on the table. I turn my head to see Choromatsu. "Nothing just a friend wanting to do some late night drinking at a cheap dance club. Just go back to sleep. I won't be out lon"

"I'm not stupid y/n." 

I froze and shut my mouth as he walks over and sat beside me. "The calls, The outfits you choose to wear, The late nights. Dead giveaways is the money and markings." I look down at my hands as they fiddle with my pajamas. "Y/n...be honest with me." I look up at him.

"Are you selling your body?"

I look down and nod. Choromatsu sighs "why?" He asks and I sigh "well..it started towards the end of high school for me..mom and dad were struggling and I tried my hardest to get a good job...that didn't work out..I was going to give up but my mind gave the idea to sell my body and men would probably pay high price. Well that was right they do even for simple things." I sigh and rub my arm. Feeling the tears well up. 

"and I wasn't a virgin thanks to that lowlife of a boyfriend...so I just went for it..at first it was just to help mom and dad..but then I kept getting offers and before I knew it...I couldn't stop it." I say shakily as tears leave my eyes. "I'm sorry...you probably think I'm a disgusting slut now." I say and wipe my tears but Choromatsu held my wrist and pulls me into a hug. 

"Don't be sorry...you are still my sister...and you are the same person I've known since I was a baby...you just have a bad career...but I would never think of you as a slut because you went into the job with a good intention." He says and hugs me tighter "This doesn't make me think any less of you." I hug him back tightly and push my face into his shoulder. He sighs and rubs my back to calm me down. 

We made an agreement that he wouldn't tell until I was ready to come clean...whenever I decided to do that.  
....  
-Todomatsu POV-

I was at a bar with Atsushi but was trying to contact my older sister. I wanted to call her for a little advice but she wasn't answering. I kept getting that, kind of adorably silly, voicemail. I sigh and try texting her again. "Come on y/n. Pick up." I say to myself and a man beside perks up.

"Did I hear you say y/n?" He asks and I turn to him with a nod. "As in y/n Matsuno?" He asks again and I glance at him. This man seemed to be like late 40's so how did he know my sister. I shrug it off anyway and answer. "Yeah she's my sister." I say and I turn to him with a curious look. "How do you know her?"

"Oh you're one of her brothers. Interesting. Well anyway. Y/n and I had some fun a week ago." I hum in confusion "Fun? What do you mean?" I ask and he smiles "well we simply had some fun and after that was done I just pay her. Then I don't see her until next time." My face went blank "p-pay her? For what?" I ask and he gave me a look. "Wow you really don't know." He says and laughs. 

"Well simply put. Your sister. Is selling her body."

I froze and almost drop my phone. My sister. There's no way. "Selling her body? No. She wouldn't do that." I say and the guys chuckled "oh yeah she does. She's really good at what she does. And she does it for anyone really just so she can "help the family" pfft please. She is probably just using the money for drugs." My blood boils when he said that and before I could stop myself.

I punched him right in the mouth. 

He fell back, groaning in pain, while I just walk back to Atsushi. I grab him by his arm "We need to leave. Now." He looks at me and nods. He quickly pays before leaving. The car ride was silent. Atsushi sighs and reaches over to hold my hand.

"so you found out?" 

I look at him surprised. "Yeah I knew. I saw her out one night. I saw through the lies and she ended up telling me." He says before sighing "that poor girl has herself in an unescapable situation. She says she only did it because she wanted to help you guys but could only work that..dirty job. I offered her a job but she says she's afraid that she's so far gone that something bad could happen to her or worse her family." 

We eventually ended up at my home. Before I got out Atsushi grabs my hand. "Todomatsu. You guys are probably the only way she can be saved from this. Once that disaster is over let me know." I look at him and he smiles "she will be guaranteed a job at my company." I smile back and nod "right thank you." I say and he kisses me "no problem. Just help her." I nod and kiss his cheek before hopping out and walking up to the door. I went to the living room and open the door to find my brothers and parents but no y/n.

"Guys. We need to talk."  
....

I was so scared right now. I was in the living room with my family. They said they wanted me to tell the truth...but I couldn't. I mean the only one that I knew of that knows is Choromatsu. Though now I guess Todomatsu knows. "Well y/n? Tell us the truth." Osomatsu says and I look down. I mumble out a response. "What?" My mom asks with a concerned face. I mumble again and this time Karamatsu spoke. "What? Y/n, speak up." I sigh and took a deep breath.

"I..I have been selling my body"

My parents and Osomatsu were surprised but the others just sigh with looks of worry. So all of them knew except Osomatsu? Great. "Oh honey. Why?" My mom says snapping out of the shock that kept hold on my brother and dad. "I..I was just trying to get the money to help you guys." I say and she sighs "oh my sweet y/n." She says softly before hugging me. 

"You should've come to us. You didn't have to worry about that. We are your parents. We can take care of you." I look to the side "your mother is right. If you really wanted to help we would've just had you help around the house." Dad says moving in to hug me. "We expect you to leave that job as soon as possible." My mom says as they both pull away. 

"But I've tried no place would hire me...now they definitely won't." Todomatsu clears his throat "actually. Atsushi is willing to hire you. He told me that the job was yours as long as you left that horrible job behind." My eyes widen before going back to normal as I look down. "Then I guess I'll stop...Sorry about all of this..I know it's disgusting." I say and my parents hug me. 

"Don't apologize. It's okay...though you may want to talk with your brothers." My dad says while mom nods. Both of them leave and gave a reassuring smile to me. As soon as they close the door I was tackle hugged by Jyushimatsu. I fell to the floor as Jyushimatsu just buries his face in my chest. I sit up and hug Jyushimatsu back. The others follow suit and hug me as well. 

"I really am sorry I made you all worry." I say and they shook their heads. "It's okay. We are just glad it's over." Choromatsu says and the others nod "we are just happy to have our sister back." Todomatsu says "back to the way she was before." Ichimatsu adds with a smile. "We love you y/n. We will always be there for you." Karamatsu says and I smile. I close my eyes and take in my now calming surroundings.

I love all my family because despite my sins they love me and care about me regardless. So despite how ever many sins I have, I will always have my parents and especially my brothers to love and care for me.

How did I get so lucky to have this family as my family.


	101. Secret 🍋(Highschool! Karamatsu+Ichimatsu x reader) Lemon

I was eating my lunch in the classroom. I was alone. Yeah I was a bit of a loner but not by choice. I was just shy and slightly antisocial. The only friends I have are the matsuno brothers. Two of which I was dating. Ichimatsu and Karamatsu to be exact. Though because we didn't want people making a big deal about it we decided not to tell anyone that the both of them were dating me. 

I look up when the door slid open. I smile when I saw Ichimatsu and Karamatsu. "How long are you going to keep eating in classrooms?" Ichimatsu says before walking in and closing the door. "Until we graduate..so just a few more months." I say before going back to eating. "Did you guys finish your lunch then?" I ask and they nod. Karamatsu came up to hug me while Ichimatsu brought a chair over to sit in front of me. I smile and pause to hug Karamatsu back before pulling away to continue eating. 

I saw Ichimatsu was just staring at me with that smile that would make any girl's heart melt. "You want something Ichimatsu?" I ask after I finished eating and he smiles before leaning in to kiss me. "Yeah. You." I blush and glance away. Only for Karamatsu to hug me from behind and kiss my cheek. I blush and look down. "Guys we are in school. On a lunch break." I say and Ichimatsu chuckles before lifting my head.

"We have plenty of time."

Before I could disagree Ichimatsu pulls me into a deep kiss. I squeak but eventually kiss him back. I hum with a smile as Karamatsu shyly kissed my neck. Him being shy was nothing new. Ichimatsu pushes his tongue into my mouth and I moan softly as he pushes on my tongue. He pulls away and smiles

"stand up for a sec." I nod and Karamatsu steps back before I stood up. Ichimatsu stood up and walks over to me. He pulls me into a deep kiss while Karamatsu kisses my soft spot. I moan and wrap my arms around Ichimatsu's neck, deepening the kiss. I felt Karamatsu's hands rub my hips while Ichimatsu reaches a hand under my skirt.

I moan softly as he pushed my underwear aside and strokes my slit. I pull away with a moan but bite my lip as he rubs my clit. I bite my lip and grind against his hand. He pushes two fingers into me as Karamatsu turns my face to kiss me softly. 

I moan as Ichimatsu pumps his fingers and gasp as Karamatsu gropes my breasts from behind. I whine as Ichimatsu's fingers brush my g-spot and I went weak in my legs. Ichimatsu chuckles and removes his fingers. I pull away with a whine. "Karamatsu. Swap me?" He asks and Karamatsu blushes but nods. So they quickly swap and Ichimatsu pulls me into a deep kiss.

I moan and gasp as I feel Karamatsu lick my slit through my underwear. I moan into Ichimatsu's mouth as Karamatsu moves to push his tongue into my pussy. I moan and reach down to grip Karamatsu's hair as he pumps his tongue in and out of my pussy. I pull away with a moan "Oh~ Karamatsu~ I'm c-cum-Ah!~ I'm cumming~" I moan as I grip Karamatsu's hair. I hear him hum before pulling away to stand up.

I pull away from them and bend over my desk. "I don't care who goes first, but hurry." I say with a blush and they nod. Karamatsu stays behind me while Ichimatsu sat down in front of me. Now this was different. Usually Ichimatsu would go first so Karamatsu can gain the confidence to go. I felt my underwear being pulled off and glance back to see a blushing Karamatsu. 

"You going to be okay Karamatsu?" I ask and he hums "you seem flustered." I say and he took a breath before pushing his bottoms down. I smile softly as he held my hips with shaky hands before pushing in. I bite my lip and hum as he pushes in all the way. "You can probably go ahead and move Karamatsu-niisan. Right y/n?" Ichimatsu asks and I gulp slightly but nod. 

"He's right Karamatsu. Go ahead and move." I say and Karamatsu hums before thrusting slowly. I bit my lip and moan softly. Ichimatsu turns my head to face him and smiles. He leans in to kiss me deeply. I moan softly and kiss back. He pulls away and I moan while Ichimatsu smirks before standing up. "Karamatsu-niisan. You can probably go faster now." He says and Karamatsu hums

"But won't her voice get loud?" Ichimatsu nods but smirks "I'll take care of that." He says before pushing his bottoms down. I blush and bite my lip at the sight of his dick. Ichimatsu held my face and I took him into my mouth. I bob my head and swirl my tongue around his shaft as Karamatsu starts to thrust faster. I moan against Ichimatsu's dick as Karamatsu moves. Ichimatsu moans above me and lays a hand on my head. 

"You're getting good at this y/n. This feels good." I blush and push my head down to take him to the hilt. He says I'm getting good at this but honestly so has Karamatsu. I mean he feels better than before. He is hitting all the right spots. Sure he is still gentle but I like that about him. I hear Karamatsu moaning and panting softly. I could also feel him twitch inside me. 

"Y-Y/n~ sorry but I think I'm gonna cum~" 

I hum and pull away from Ichimatsu "that's okay. Go ahead." I say and whine as he went faster. Ichimatsu pushes back into my mouth and I continue to suck him off. I felt Karamatsu grip my hips before stilling inside me.

"Oh y-y/n~ I'm cumming~" he moans out and I shudder as he came inside me. I pull away with a moan and whine as he pulls out. "S-Sorry y/n." I pant softly and smile "it's okay. Don't apologize." He hums but smiles. He swaps places with Ichimatsu which made me bite my lip in anticipation. Mostly because Ichimatsu was not only slightly bigger than Karamatsu but he was thicker. 

"Karamatsu you may want to..keep her quiet." Ichimatsu says as he held my hips and Karamatsu nods with that bright blush. I open my mouth and Karamatsu pushes his dick into my mouth. I hum and swirl my tongue as Ichimatsu pushes into me. I moan softly and hum as Ichimatsu thrusts at a fast pace. I moan out as Ichimatsu rams me from behind. 

I reach my hands out to lay on Karamatsu's thighs. I bob my head faster and press my tongue against his shaft. Karamatsu moans and runs his hands through my hair. "Oh~ you feel so good y/n~" I hear Ichimatsu moan and I hum "Don't you agree niisan?" Karamatsu moans and nods "she feels amazing~" he says and bucks his hips making me gag slightly. 

Though I just hum and take Karamatsu down to the hilt. I gave a whiny moan when Ichimatsu hits my g-spot. I move a hand to grip the edge of the desk. Ichimatsu chuckles and thrusts harder at my g-spot. "Am I hitting your g-spot y/n?~" I hum with a nod "are you close?~" I pull away with gasp as he rubs my clit "oh~ I'm so close~" I moan and Karamatsu pushes back into my mouth. 

Now both boys were thrusting faster than before while Ichimatsu rubs my clit. I was a moaning mess but my moans were muffled. My hands move to grip onto my desk as my orgasm approaches. Ichimatsu grips my hips and thrusts harder. "Oh~ y/n~ I'm cumming~" he moans before stilling inside and his cum shot into my recently filled cavern. Karamatsu moans and grips my hair before he came into my mouth. I moan and arch my back as I came. Both of them pull out and I pant softly to catch my breath. 

After we all calmed down we redress ourselves and saw that there was literally two minutes left till the bell rings. "Hey y/n." I hum and turn to Ichimatsu. He smiles and pulls me into a kiss "love you." I smile and kiss his cheek "I love you too. I love the both of you." I say before kissing Karamatsu on the cheek. Karamatsu blushes but smiles and hugs me. 

I hum and hug him back. I look at Ichimatsu and he chuckles before moving to hug both of us. "I really love you guys. I'm lucky that I met you." I say and they both smile before kissing my cheek.

Needless to say they loved me just as much and felt the same way I do.

Extra:

I was walking home with Karamatsu and Ichimatsu when Osomatsu walks up to us. "Hey! Wait up!" We stop and turn as he approaches us. "Hey Osomatsu." I greet and he smiles "hey y/n. I actually wanted to ask you guys something." He says with a smile and we look at each other.

"What is it?" Ichimatsu asks and Osomatsu smiles before bringing out his phone. He turns it over and shows a picture of me bent over my desk with Ichimatsu fucking me from behind as I suck Karamatsu off. The three of us blush, Karamatsu blushing the most, as we stare in shock. Ichimatsu snaps out of it and went to take the phone but Osomatsu swiftly pulls it back. He places the phone back into his bag and smirks.

"Osomatsu. What are you planning?" Ichimatsu asks with a glare which startled me "Welll I'll delete this photo. If you can get me a date." I perk up "is that it?" I ask making the boys look at me "because I know a few girls that might agree to a date with you." I say and Osomatsu looks surprised "really?" He asks and I nod

"yeah I think they like you or at least have a crush on you." He smiles and nods "okay then that shouldn't be a problem." we all walk home and I told Osomatsu about the girls.

To be honest even if y/n couldn't go through with the deal Osomatsu would still delete the photo. He didn't want to ruin the relationship she had as she seems very happy.

Most he would do is tease her and his brothers a bit. But that's it, if they wanted this relationship kept secret he'll keep it a secret.


	102. Cuddle Time (Choromatsu x reader)

It was the winter season. That meant cold sometimes dreary nights. Though the winter weather also meant nights in to watch movies and keep warm. What makes that even better? Having a boyfriend to spend that time cuddling with. Luckily I have a boyfriend who was staying the night at my house tonight. At the moment he was a little embarrassed. 

"Choromatsu, for the last time it's cute!" I say from the kitchen. We decided to wear animal onesies. When I first mentioned the idea he seemed hesitant. I didn't know why till I saw that it was a frog onesie whereas mine was a (favorite animal). I was surprised but thought it was cute.

"It may be cute to you but I feel like a child." I roll my eyes and pick up the two mugs of hot chocolate that I had made. "What's wrong with that?" I ask sitting on the floor next to him. "Nothing I guess but it's a little embarrassing." He says with a small blush before I hand him his mug. "Careful. It's hot." I say and he smiles "and I think that it looks really cute on you." I say and turn on a movie. 

Halfway through the movie I lean against Choromatsu and snuggle up to him. Enjoying the warmth he provided. He looks at me before wrapping an arm around me with a smile. A minute later I got up to refill my mug but Choromatsu gently grabs my wrist. Keeping my from leaving. "Choromatsu?" He hums "I need to refill my drink." I say and he looks away with a blush. 

"Can you wait a bit? Like just stay here for a little longer..until the movie is over at least."

I smile and set the mug down before sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder. I smile and turn my face to kiss him softly "I love you Choromatsu." I say and he blushes before pushing his face into the back of my neck. "I love you too y/n." I smile and reach back to pull his hood down.

After the movie ended I try to get up again but he kept his arms around my waist. "Choromatsu." I say with a smirk and he hums "is this your way of saying you want to cuddle?" I ask and he blushes but nods. "Aw baby~" I coo and turn around to hug him. He hugs me back and I pull away to push his hood down. "That's better." I say before holding his face and kissing him softly. 

"Here. I'll put on another movie." I say and do so before moving us to the couch. I lay him down and lay on him, snuggling up to him. I look up at him as he wraps his arms around me. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you y/n...you look really cute in that onesie." He says and I smile before kissing him softly. "I love you too and I love your onesie..keroppi." He blushes and I laugh softly before laying my head on his chest.

Yep. Nothing better than cuddling with your special someone on a winter's night. 

Nothing at all.


	103. Rainy Day (Karamatsu x reader)

I was spending the day with my boyfriend Karamatsu at his house. We were inside watching TV. It was just a random show. Then I noticed that it was raining. So my attention was drawn to outside. I glance between the rain as it fell and Karamatsu. I sigh and turn back to the TV. "You okay y/n?" He asks and I hum "you keep glancing outside." 

"Oh..yeah I'm okay..it's just raining outside." Karamatsu nods "yes it is. Do you like the rain?" He asks and I turn to look outside "Yes. I love the rain." I say and sigh before hearing the TV shut off. I turn to look at Karamatsu and he stood up with me. He walks with me over to the front door and smiles "do you want to go outside?" He asks and I look at him surprised. 

"..y-yeah...kind of." I say a little embarrassed but he just smiles and slides his shoes on. I look at him confused "Then let's take a look outside." I look at him surprised before smiling. I quickly put my shoes on and Karamatsu opens the door. I extend a hand out and smile when the water hits my hand. I smile and walk out into the rain. 

I smile and twirl around for a bit. I shook my head and smile at the feeling of my wet hair as it stuck to my face. I walk over to a puddle on the walkway and jump onto it. I smile as the rainwater splashed against me. I turn to look at Karamatsu who was out in the rain as well. 

He smiles and walks over to me. He hugs me and I hug him back. "You're going to get sick Karamatsu." I say and he chuckles "well you will to." He says and I smile "well I'm more use to this so probably not. Come on. let's get you inside." I say but before I could pull away he wraps his arms around my waist.

He held my face in his hands, gently caressing my cheek. "I didn't know you liked to play in the rain my dear. You were absolutely adorable just now." I blush and smile "yeah..I've loved the rain over since I was a child." He smiles and leans in "I love you darling." Karamatsu says before kissing me softly. I wrap my arms around his and kiss back. I blush at the fact that I was kissing Karamatsu in the rain like some scene out of a romance movie. 

It was cliché but I loved it. 

We were kissing in the rain.

We pull away and smile "I love you Karamatsu." I say and he smiles, kissing my cheek. "I love you too y/n." He says before he sniffles and sneezes. "Okay, that's it. Let's get you inside and where it's warm." I say and he nods. I take him back inside and run to get him a towel. After we both dry off we went back to watching TV and I hug him close so he can warm up even more.

I was happy that he joined me in the rain but I hope that he doesn't get sick from today.


	104. Unhealthy Obsession  🍋(Jyushimatsu x reader + Ichimatsu) Lemon

I was at the Matsuno household waiting for my boyfriend to come home so we can go out on our date. I was used to Jyushimatsu being out of the house when I got to his place as he can't stay in one spot for too long. Besides I would just talk with his brothers until he came back. Though the only one here at the moment was Ichimatsu. 

Not a problem...I just have trouble talking to him. Why? Well he doesn't understand personal space. At the moment I was looking on my phone at my photo album. I smile as I brought up a picture of me and my sister. "Who's that?" I jump and turn to see Ichimatsu standing behind me with a smile. I smile and hum "it's my sister." I say before he sits down. Really close to me and looking at the picture. 

"Oh she looks nice. How old is she?" He asks taking my phone and I hum slightly annoyed "she is uh 23. So 4 years younger than me." I say and he hums. My eyes widen as he went into my album, scanning my pictures. I was shocked as he stops on one picture of me and clicks his tongue "this is an interesting picture." He says and I try to take my phone back. "I was trying on a new swimsuit for Jyushimatsu. Give me my phone." I say and he stood up with my phone. 

He proceeds to walk around while looking through my photos. I groan and follow him, trying to pull my phone from him. "Hm where was this one taken? Did you go somewhere?" I groan and finally swipe the phone away. "Ichimatsu! Stop invading my privacy!" I yell and he shrugs. He looked like he was about to ask something but was interrupted by Jyushimatsu. 

"Hey y/n! You here?!"

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I say before leaving the living room. When I left the room I could feel Ichimatsu staring at me. I shrug it off and leave the house with Jyushimatsu. 

Towards the end of the date I felt nervous about going back to Jyushimatsu's house like we had planned before. "Um Jyushimatsu?" He hums and turns to me "can we go to my house instead?" I ask and he goes in front of me walking backwards "Eh? Why?" He asks and I smile at the fact he's walking backwards. I decide to just stop walking so we can talk. 

"I just rather hang out with you at my place..maybe you could even spend the night?" I say and he tilts his head "is there a reason you want me to spend the night?" I sigh and blush "well kind of but I do have to tell you something too." I say and he smiles before walking up to me. He kisses me softly before picking me up "if you want to got to your house let's go to your house!" He says and I smile as he lifts me into his shoulders before going to my place.

"So why did you want to come to your house?" Jyushimatsu asks as I sat on the couch with him. He had just called his family so they know where he would be. "To be honest I can't stand being around Ichimatsu." I say and he hums "Ichimatsu-niisan? Why?" He asks and I sigh "He..He doesn't really respect my personal space..I'm sure he is a good guy but he seems...clingy? obsessive? I don't know." I say and he hums with a nod "well when he finds someone he does get along with he can get kind of clingy in a way. Heh sorry." He says and I hum. 

It was silent for a bit before I clear my throat and scoot closer. "I also just wanted to spend some time alone with you." I say with a blush and lay a hand on his knee. "Alone. why?" I sigh internally. I love him but he could be so oblivious. So I move to sit on his lap and pull my shirt off, placing his hands onto my chest. He blushes hard "oh..you sure?" He asks and I nod before leaning in to kiss him. 

He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. I run my hands through his hair and deepen the kiss. He hums and licks my bottom lip so I open my mouth. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I press my tongue against his. He hums moves his hands up to undo my bra. I held back a laugh as he struggles for a second but he did manage to remove it. 

He pulls away to kiss my collarbone before placing his mouth over one of my breasts. I hum softly as he lightly sucks and licks the hardened bud while he fondled the other. I hum and gently pull him off to kiss him deeply. I push my hands up his hoodie and blush when I felt his bare skin underneath. I pull away with a blush and pull off his hoodie. 

I bit my lip when I saw his toned body and I go to lick his neck before kissing up and down his neck. He moans softly as I kiss his soft spot so I suck and bite the spot. He moves to hold my hips and grinds up against me. I moan against his neck as I felt how hard he was. I pull away to sit on my knees in front of him. I lay my hands on his thighs and smirk "want some help Jyushi?~" I coo and he blushes before nodding. 

I nod before moving to pull his shorts and underwear off. I blush and reach a hand out to grip the base of his dick, stroking slowly. He hums softly and I lean forward to lick the tip before taking him into my mouth. Now I could only fit half of him into my mouth so as I bob my head I pump the rest in my hand. 

I could hear him moan while shaking as I suck his dick. "Oh y/n!~ More~ please~" I hum and push my mouth further down, running my tongue against his shaft. He moans and places a hand on my head. "Oh~ that f-feels soo good~" he moans and I hum as I pump him faster. "Oh~ y/n~ I'm about to cum~" I hum and pull off. I gather some saliva in my mouth before taking him into my mouth again. 

I push myself down to take him all in. He gasps and grips my hair as I bob my head faster. I hum as Jyushimatsu moans above me. When I felt his dick twitching I move to suck the tip, stroking him faster. He threw his head back with a loud moan "oh!~ I'm cumming!~" I moan softly as he cums into my mouth but he pulls out, cumming on my face some of it falling onto my chest.

He looks at me while I just smile. I wipe my face and chest off before licking my hands clean. "You came a lot Jyushimatsu~" I coo and he blushes "heh sorry." I shrug and stood up. I push my pants and underwear off. I pause for a second and glance around my living room. "You okay y/n?" He asks and I nod before sitting on his lap. "Yeah I'm fine." I say with a smile and lift myself to line Jyushimatsu up with my quivering pussy. He smiles and held my hips as I lower myself onto him. 

I bite my lip and moan as I took him all inside me. I look at him with a blush and roll my hips. He groans softly and I hum before placing my hands on his shoulders and bouncing on him. He moans and thrusts up into me "oh y/n!~ you're so tight!~" he moans and I moan as I feel him move inside of me. "Oh!~ I c-can you soo d-deep inside of m-me~ ah~ f-faster~" 

He hums and moves to lay me on the couch. He lifts my hips up and thrusts faster and harder. I moan and grip the couch as he hits my g-spot. "Oh!~ Jyushimatsu!~ There!~" I moan out and he moans softly before he lifts my legs onto his shoulders before leaning forward, causing my thighs to press against my chest. I hum before moaning loudly and erratically as Jyushimatsu thrusts faster. 

The position made it where he was repeatedly hitting me g-spot. "Does it feel good y/n-chan?" He asks with a groan and I nod with a loud moan "oh yes!~ it feels soo good!~ keep going!~" I moan out as a knot builds in my stomach. He lifts himself up a bit but kept my legs pressed against my chest. He smiles wide and continues to utterly fuck me up. I scream in pleasure as he hits so deep inside of me. Then I let out a loud moan as that knot inside me snaps. 

"Jyushimatsu!~ Oh!~ I'm cumming!" 

He groans softly as my inner walls clench around his dick. He grips my hips and leans down to kiss me as his thrusts became shallow. I whine and shudder as Jyushimatsu came inside me. He lets my legs go and pulls away panting. After catching our breath he pulls out and lays on top of me. 

I smile softly and kiss his cheek "You okay Jyushimatsu?" I ask and he gave that big smile as he nods. "I'm more than okay!" He says and lays his head on my chest "Because you're my girlfriend! Why wouldn't I be okay?" I laugh softly and kiss his forehead "I was just checking. You tired?" I ask and he shook his head "Nope!" I sigh and smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"How about we go to my room and have some more fun?" I ask and he nods before lifting me up into his arms "oh and why did you pause before?" He asks and I shrug "I don't know. I just felt like something was watching me. Must have been my paranoia." I say and he hums "yeah probably." 

Extra

It was the next day and I was hanging out with my boyfriend and his brothers when I got up to get a drink from the kitchen. As I was pouring the drink I heard the door slide open and glance behind me to see Ichimatsu. "Oh hey Ichimatsu." I greet as I finish pouring my drink and place the container back in the fridge. "Hey y/n. Can I ask you about something?" He asks and I nod. "Why did you have Jyushimatsu stay the night?" He asks and I hum "I just wanted to spend more time with him." I say before taking a drink. 

"So you think I'm obsessive?" 

I choke on my drink and cough for a bit. "Uh..no..why do you ask?" I ask him and he shrugs "Jyushimatsu said so." He says and I sigh "oh..well I don't really think you are obsessive...you just don't respect my privacy..that's all." I say and he hums but doesn't say anything he just goes to look through the fridge. So I just left the kitchen. 

I went up to Jyushimatsu and lightly smack his shoulder. He turns to me with a smile "Ichimatsu scared me just now." I say with a laugh and Jyushimatsu chuckles "oh really? What did he do?" He asks and I sigh "he came into the kitchen and asks "so you think I'm obsessive?" It startled me. Then he told you told him that you told him that I said that I thought he was." I say with a laugh. "Why did you tell him you dork?" I say and he hums. 

"Eh? I never said anything about that to him?" 

I look at him confused "what? Really?" He nods "I didn't tell because I figured that was something to keep between us." I look down in thought "wait..if you didn't say anything. Then how did he know?" I ask and look at Jyushimatsu who hums with a shrug "Maybe he found out himself." He says and I hum with slight concern. Jyushimatsu smiles and hugs me. "Promise me you won't let this get you paranoid. okay?" I smile and hug him back. 

"Okay. I promise." 

I wish that I had known that my paranoia was actually correct. That Ichimatsu was truly obsessive and was obsessed with me in a very bad way. 

It would take a whole year before the others and I would find out how obsessed he was. He had pictures of me, he had small belongings of mine that I had deemed lost and probably the worst of it, he had videos of me.

From inside my house. Yeah the paranoia I felt that one night was because he had cameras set up in certain places in my house. Luckily we could get him some much needed help as he didn't just have a harmless obsession with me. 

No. He had an unhealthy obsession.


	105. A photo (Vampire! Matsu Bros x Shy! reader)

"Um is this really a good idea?" I ask my friends as we walk through the woods. "Hm? Why? are you getting scared y/n-chan?" Totoko asks walking beside me. "A little. I mean where are we even going?" I ask and hear a laugh. "We are going to this abandoned house zansu." Iyami says as he lead our group. "w-why in t-the w-w-woods though?" I stutter out and stop walking.

"Hey it's okay y/n." Chibita says and I hum in uncertainty. "Yeah it's okay jo. You'll have us their with you." Hatabou says with a smile while patting my hand. "Besides don't you need it to be an abandoned building for the assignment?" Totoko asks and I nod but hum in thought "right..okay." I say with a smile before walking with them again. When we got to the house I was scared again. It looked fine but you could tell it had been abandoned years ago. 

I was tapped on the shoulder and turn to face Iyami who was smiling. "You ready to go in y/n?" I gulp and shook my head "n-not really." I say and Totoko sighs before hugging me "We'll be right out here. Just take a quick look around, get your picture, and that's it." I nod and took a deep breath. I shyly walk up to the door and walk in.

It actually didn't look too bad on the inside but it was still creepy knowing that no one lived here anymore. I went to look around to see if I could find a room that caught my interest. I ended up coming across this beautiful bedroom. Like really beautiful. The only thing that was weird was that there was 6 beds in the room. I hum and took my camera out. 

I took a quick picture and look at it with a smile. Then I heard a creek from the floorboards just outside the room. I felt my body tense up. "Totoko?" I call out as I made my way to the door "Chibita? Hatabou?" I call out before walking out and looking around. I hum in confusion when I don't see anyone. I hum and sniffle as some dust somehow made it into my nose. I itch my nose and end up sneezing. 

"Bless you."

"Thank you." I hum and wipe my nose before freezing. I gulp before turning around to see 6 vampires. I could tell because I saw their fangs poking out. I froze and my mouth drops open. I was about to scream before the blue clad one slams a hand over my mouth. "Please don't freak out. Please don't scream." He says with a soft voice and I whimper "it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to move my hand. Do not scream, okay?" He asks and I nod. 

He moves his hand and I shut my mouth. "Now we just want to know. why you are here?" He asks and I gulp "I..I came h-here because I n-needed a p-picture of a building that had b-been a-abandoned f-for a photography class." I say and they look at each other. "What kind of photography class has you go to an abandoned house?" The purple clad one asks and I hum. "I d-don't know. Look I got my picture so I'll just leave."

"Well if you want to look around for more pictures we won't mind. But we should probably introduce ourselves." Says the red clad one. "I'm Osomatsu. Then there's Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu." I hum with a nod "well..okay..I'm y/n. It's nice to meet I guess..but I have a photo already so.." I say shyly and Choromatsu walks up "can I see it?" He asks and I nod before handing over my camera.

He looks at it with a hum "it's good but..hey Jyushimatsu." Jyushimatsu hums "I can have Jyushimatsu get a better picture if you want." Choromatsu says and I hum. "No..it's fine. Really. This picture should be fine." I say "you sure?" Todomatsu asks and I nod "I mean thank you but this picture is fine." I say and smile softly "Soo..you all live here?" I ask and they nod. 

"Hm..does it ever get scary?" I ask and they shrug "we have gotten use to it. It's not like we can live in the city." Karamatsu says and I hum "why?" I ask and he sighs "to put it simply, we are vampires. People would just be afraid of us. They always are." Ichimatsu says "oh..well..I'm not afraid of you guys." I say and they look at me "well I mean you guys may have startled me but I'm not afraid of you." 

"Heh. Well that's a first." Osomatsu says and his brothers nod "it's unfortunate but over the years many people have feared us." Choromatsu says and I hum "um how many years?" I ask and Karamatsu sighs "too many. We are 1027 years old and ever since we were born people have been afraid." He says "oh I'm sorry about that." I say and they shrug "not much you can do about it. So don't apologize." Todomatsu says and I smile 

"Well if you guys ever are in town you can always visit me." I say with a smile "my house can be pretty lonely. So if you guys ever visit I will happily welcome you into my home." I say and they look at me surprised. "Hm. Well..I should go. Bye." I say before leaving. 

"There you are. We were about to go in and get you." Totoko says as I walk out. "Yeah sorry. I got distracted..let's just go home." I say and they nod "I'm all for that. I feel like someone is watching us." Iyami says before we all walk off. Not before I turn around and see the brothers watching from an upstairs window. I gave a quick wave goodbye and ran to catch up with my friends.

It took some time and thought before the brothers took y/n's offer and visited her. As promised she welcomed them with open arms and treated them properly. With time the brothers and y/n actually became good friends but of course y/n never told anyone about them.

She never told anyone because she wanted to protect her new friends.To think that this all started because y/n needed a photo.

Well she got her photo along with 6 new friendships and she wasn't complaining.


	106. Conflict of interests (Choromatsu x reader)

I was at the Matsuno house talking with my friends. Yeah I was friends with the sextuplets who were commonly known for being..well, to put it nicely, they were rambunctious and a little weird but we got along pretty well. There was one problem. Choromatsu. Now don't get me wrong I like Choromatsu. Hell I love him a lot. It's just the fact that he is a fanboy of Nyaa Chan.

I understand that he is a fan but the fact that he is constantly mentioning her whenever he isn't talking about being responsible is slightly annoying. Today was no different. 

"Nyaa Chan is number one again." Choromatsu says and I smile "really? Cool." I say and go back to talking with Karamatsu. Of course Choromatsu continues to fawn over Nyaa Chan. Now it was getting on my nerves. I swear if we mentions Nyaa Chan one more time. I'm going to lose it. I think as I sigh "you okay y/n?" Karamatsu asks and I hum "yeah..I'm fine." I could see that Karamatsu could tell how agitated I was. 

"Hey y/n." I sigh and turn to Choromatsu with a smile "yes?" He hums in thought "I have a bit of a dilemma. I don't know if I should buy a regular ticket or the one that lets you meet her." I feel my eye twitch and I sigh saying nothing. He hums "y/n?" I drum my fingers on the table and mumble. "Hm? What?" He asks and I turn to him with narrowed eyes.

"I said I don't care! Just pick one and leave me alone!" 

The room went silent as I was now beyond angry. Choromatsu flinches when I yell "okay..you okay y/n?" He asks and I click my tongue "no I am not "okay." I am annoyed." I say and he hums with concern. "Well what's wrong? Why are you annoyed?" He asks and I don't know why but that made me snap. 

"Why? Why?! You want to know why?! Well it's because anytime I'm around you half of the time you are always mentioning Nyaa Chan! I get that you like what you like but do you know how annoying and frustrating it is to hear you constantly fawning over that idol?!" I rant off as I stand up and Choromatsu kept quiet as I pace the room. "It's so annoying to hear you talking about her! I don't care about how nice she looks! I don't care how "trending" she is! And I don't care how good her music is! You want to know why?!" I ask "y-yes" He says unsure and I huff.

"Because I hate Nyaa Chan!!"

I saw Choromatsu's eyes widen slightly and his brothers glances between us. "ooh dear. Well we are going to head out." Karamatsu says standing up and the others nod before hastily following Karamatsu out of the living room. I was trying to calm down after my rant. I look at Choromatsu to see him pondering and I kind of felt bad for yelling. I was going to apologize until

"I'm sorry y/n."

I froze "eh? Why are you-" "because you're right." He stood up and walks over to me. "I do talk about her a lot and I never took the time to realize you didn't like her. So I'm sorry, I should've asked how you felt about her." He says and my heart skips a beat as I blush. I ended up smacking his chest "Idiot! Idiot! Why do you say things like that?! Why do you have to make me feel like this?!" 

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He asks and holds my wrists so I stop smacking him. "..I really really like you Choromatsu..that's half the reason I hated when you fawned over Nyaa Chan because I love you." I saw his eyes widen as he lets go of my wrists. I drop my arms to my sides and look down "You could say I was jealous but truly I was just heartbroken to hear you always bringing that idol up. It was hard for me to see you give out your heart and soul for someone who wouldn't do the same for you." I felt myself tear up before crying a little. 

"But I have known you for years and years. I have loved you ever since we were kids even when you were in that..Uh..awkward phase when we were 18." I saw him blush lightly "and I would try and try to drop hints that we should date but I kind of gave up once I got out of college. But I still loved you which made it so hard since you liked that..that dumb id-huh?" I cut myself off when Choromatsu grabs my arms and pulls me forward. I looked up and he slams his lips onto mine making me go wide eyed.

He was kissing me. Choromatsu Matsuno was kissing me.

I let my eyes flutter shut and hum as I lift my arms to wrap around his neck, kissing him back. I smile and move a hand to caress his cheek. He pulls away and I open my eyes with a look of shock. "Choromatsu." I say softly and he blushes "I'm sorry..I didn't know you felt that way...will you forgive me?" He asks and I nod "yes. I will but on one condition." I say and he nods "of course. What is it?" He asks

"Date me. Date me and let me become yours and only yours." 

He blushes harder and nods "y-yeah o-okay." I smile and gently caress his cheek "good. Oh and Choromatsu." He hums a yes. "Love you." I say and before he could respond I pull him into a kiss. He squeaks slightly but hums softly before kissing me back. He didn't need to respond I knew he loves me back.

And because I loved him I wouldn't stop him from talking about what he was so fond of. He was mine now and that's all I wanted, for him to be mine. Now I have what I wanted for so long so I would let him continue loving Nyaa Chan because I knew who his love was truly for. 

He truly loves me and me alone. I have no reason to doubt that either.


	107. Courtside Love (Jyushimatsu x Basketball player! Male! reader)

I was in my position waiting for the ball to be passed to me. Once the ball was in my hands I rush down the court to shoot a basket. I was dodging the opposing team and threw the ball. I held my breath for a bit until I made the basket. I cheer for myself as I made the basket and I hear cheering from the stands. One person's cheers in the crowd stood out the most. Jyushimatsu Matsuno. 

I smile to myself when I thought of my plan before getting ready for another pass. "Hey! Hey! I'm open!" I shout as I wave my arms. My teammate nods and through the ball. I catch it and made my way down the court. As I was running I tripped up and fell. Here's the problem. When I fell my weight shifted onto my ankle. I clench my teeth as I felt a slight snap and felt unbearable pain rush up my leg from my ankle. 

I fell to my side and held my ankle. My breathing was strained and a few, loud, expletives. The ref blew his whistle and calls personal foul. So someone did trip me. I thought before I was helped up by my coach and, surprisingly, Jyushimatsu. "How did you-" "they tried to stop me from coming down but I ignored them!" He says making me laugh. That's Jyushimatsu for you. Able to make you laugh even if you are in physical pain. 

I was sat down and was told by the medic to remove my shoe. I do so and you could tell that something went wrong. "Oh dear. You seem to have a sprained ankle." The medic says and I flinch as he fixes it, the best he could, and wraps it. "Can he keep playing?" My coach asks and the medic hums "I don't think so. Not with that, it would make it worse." 

My heart sank because we are so close to winning. I glance at Jyushimatsu and he gave me a worried look. I smile softly and he sighs before smiling and nods. "Coach we are so close. Let me play." I say and both the medic and my coach look shocked. "L/n. You realize that you're risking the injury getting worse?" My coach asks and I nod "yes sir but I don't care. I mean you're always saying when the going gets tough, keep on going." I say and stand with the help of Jyushimatsu. 

My coach smiles and pats my back "you better be careful son." I nod "yes sir. I will not let you down." I say and he nods before he places me in. Since there was a personal foul I had three free throws. The kicker is my team needs one more basket to win. The first shot didn't make it because my ankle. Same with the second. I curse myself as I was handed the ball again. 

I hear a whistle and turn to see Jyushimatsu. He smiles wide and mouths "good luck. I know you can do this." I smile softly and took a deep breath. I clench my teeth as I set my injured foot down. I threw the ball and feel my heart clench as the ball spins around the rim. When it finally went in cheers filled the room as my team won. My teammates all hug and praise me for the win.

I walk up to Jyushimatsu and hug him. He hugs back with a laugh before I lift him up and spun us around. "I did it! I did it!" I shout happily and he laughs "yeah you did! You did it y/n!" He cheers before I set him back down. I held his head in my hands and pull him into a kiss.

My eyes were shut tight so I didn't see the reactions but I could hear Jyushimatsu give a noise of surprise before he kisses back. I could still hear cheering so it was evident that the majority of this crowd didn't care that I was kissing another man. My Jyushimatsu. At the moment he was my boyfriend.

I pull away and caress Jyushimatsu's cheek. "I love you so much Jyushimatsu. You have made my life a million times better each day that we are together. How long has it been now?" I ask and he smiles as he has me sit down "heh. Almost 3 years now. Why?" I smile and held his hands in mine. "You have managed to love me no matter what for that long and I consider that to be an achievement. Jyushimatsu I have loved you since day one and I will keep loving you till our final days but I have a question." I say and he hums "What?" 

"I want to spend my life with. So Jyushimatsu Matsuno, Will you marry me?" 

Jyushimatsu went wide eyed before smiling softly and nodding "Yes! Yes! Of course!" He says happily and kisses me softly. I smile and kiss back. I glance at my coach to see him with an approving smile as he gave me a thumbs up. I pull away and kiss Jyushimatsu's cheek. "Well I should get to the locker ro-oh dear!" I yell as Jyushimatsu picks me up to carry me. 

"Heh Jyushimatsu! Put me down!" I shout as he walks with me in his arms "heh nope! Not with that sprained ankle!" He says before kissing his temple "I love you y/n." He says and I smile before kissing him softly.

"and I love you too Jyushimatsu. My special boy."


	108. Oblivious 🍋(Obsessed! Choromatsu x Shy! Oblivious! reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choromatsu is a bit of a yandere here

I was heading to the Matsuno house. I had wanted to hang out with them but the only one there was Choromatsu. I found out that his brothers were busy. Osomatsu was at Totoko's, Karamatsu was at Chibita's, Ichimatsu was visiting this girl named Kinko, Jyushimatsu would apparently be gone for a whole week because he was visiting Homura, and Todomatsu was working but had a date later. 

So yeah it was just me and Choromatsu. Not that I mind because Choromatsu was a really nice guy. So I took a seat at the kotatsu table. I brought out my phone and decided to break the ice with Choromatsu. "So how did those photos turn out?" I ask and he hums "good. Very good." He says as he read his manga. "Good. I was worried about the quality of them." I say and blush lightly. 

Yesterday I had tried on a new kitty sweater, which I was wearing today, and wanted to send a picture to Ichimatsu, my crush, but I was worried if it looked good or not. So I had Choromatsu take a look. "Soo Choromatsu." He hums and looks up at me as I place my phone down. "Who is kinko?" I ask and he glances away before sighing

"she's..uh..she is Ichimatsu's girlfriend."

My heart shattered and I froze. "E-Eh? His girlfriend?" I ask and he nods "you didn't know? They started dating about 3 months ago." he says and I look down sadly "o-oh...I didn't know that...is he happy with her?" I ask and he nods "I've never seen him so happy." He says and I sigh but smile softly. "I guess I just waited to long huh." I say and tear up but quickly wipe my eyes.

"Dammit..I'm going to end up alone." I mumble and hear Choromatsu sigh. "No you aren't." He says and I look up at him with sad eyes. "Look you aren't going to end up alone. You'll find someone." I sigh and look down "but I'm a timid quiet girl with average looks on a, possibly, below average body. I had a low chance of Ichimatsu loving me back so what guy would love me?" I say hiding my face in my hands. 

I hear him walk over and sit beside me. I feel my hands get pulled away "I would." He says and I blush "w-what? w-why?" I ask as I turn to face him and he smiles "you're nice, smart, funny and caring. What is there to not love? But I also think you are absolutely beautiful." He says and I look down with a bright blush. "Look. Ichimatsu has a girlfriend and can't return your feelings. But that doesn't mean you'll be alone. I can be yours, if only you ask me." 

I blush and shy away a little as Choromatsu leans in to lay his forehead on mine. "So what do you want y/n?" He asks and I blush "w-what do I want?" I ask myself and think to myself. He is always there for me and is a very sweet guy. Maybe..Maybe I should give this a shot. I think before smiling and shyly wrap my arms around his neck. "I w-want you t-to b-be mine C-Choromatsu...will y-you make me y-yours?" I ask shyly with a heavy blush. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and felt my heart flutter as he took my first kiss. He was so gentle and passionate. It felt amazing and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I kiss him back. He hums and held my waist while I run my hands through his hair.

His hands roam down to trace my hips as he licks my bottom lip. I gave a small shy squeak and pull away. "Sorry. You okay?" I nod with a blush "I w-was just s-surprised." I say before leaning in to kiss him again. This time I open my mouth and he slips his tongue into my mouth making my squeal softly. I blush and whine as he pushes his tongue on mine. 

I gasp softly as he reaches his hands under my sweater and bra. I hum softly as he gently fondles my breasts. He pulls away with soft pants before removing both my sweater and bra. I blush and cover my chest before he pulls my arms away. "Stop it. I said you were beautiful didn't I?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and leans down towards my chest. "Then let me see you." He says before licking one of my nipples making me tremble slightly. 

He hums and took the bud into his mouth, sucking lightly as he massages the other. I sigh and shut my eyes as his tongue laps at my hardening nipple. A minute passes and my eyes shot open when Choromatsu pushes his hand into my pants. I grip his arms with a soft moan as he rubs me through my underwear. "W-Wait C-Choromatsu~ t-that feels w-weird~" I whine and he hums before looking at me.

"But doesn't it feel good?~" 

I blush but nod with a moan as he moves up to rub my clit. "O-Oh~ i-it d-does~" I moan softly and he smiles. I lay my head on his shoulder and held onto his shoulders as he rubs my clothed opening. I moan and grip his hoodie as he pushes my underwear aside to push two fingers into me. I grind against his hand as he pumps and curls his fingers. I bury my face into his shoulder with a whine as he brushes my g-spot. 

He hums and pulls his hand back making me whine. He pulls my head back to face me and kisses me deeply. I kiss back as he lays me back onto the floor. He pulls away and I pant softly as he pulls his hoodie off, leaving that undershirt on, before removing both my pants and underwear. I look away shyly but he has me look at him. "It's okay. Don't be so shy." He coos and I blush as he lowers his face to lick my slit. I moan and bite on my knuckles as he licks my wet core. 

I moan and bite my lip as he pushes his tongue inside me. "Oh~ C-Choromat-Ah~ I t-think I'm hmm~ g-gonna c-cum~" I moan and he just hums before pushing his tongue deeper while pressing on my clit. I let out a whine and push his head down as I came. I was panting softly and pull my hands back with a blush. "Oh s-sorry Choromatsu. You okay?" I ask and he sat up with a gulp before licking his lips which made my blush worse.

He leans down to kiss me and I hum as I could tase myself on his tongue. It was a weird experience but I didn't mind. He pulls away and pulls his pants off. I look down at the tent in his underwear with a blush. I cover my eyes as he removes his underwear and hear him chuckle. He pulls my hands away and he smiles "I'll say it again. Don't be shy." 

I gulp nervously and slowly look down. I felt my face go completely red when I saw how hard he got. He pushes my legs apart and went to line up but I cover my opening.  
"Wait Choromatsu..I d-don't uh..I don't want.." I stumble over my words with a blush and he kisses my cheek "tell what you want y/n or else I can't do it." I nod "r-right..uh well." I took a deep breath and look away.

"I..I don't want to get pregnant so.."

He had me look at him and he smiles "of course. That's not a problem. Hold on a second." He stood up left the room and I blush as his undershirt barely covers him. After a minute he came back and closes the door. "Got one." He says holding a condom between his fingertips. I hum and nod "okay..T-Thanks" I say as he walks back over. He leans over and kisses my forehead "no problem."

I watch with a red face as he slid on the condom. He carefully spreads my legs and he settled between them, his dick nudging my wet pussy. "You ready y/n?" I nod lightly and took a deep breath. "It's my first time so please be gentle." He nods before holding my hips and slowly pushing in. I wrap my arms around his neck and hiss at the slight pain. He panted as he pushed all the way in and shudders. 

"W-Wow. I d-didn't t-think it'd be so t-tight~ you okay y/n?" He asks and I blush at the comment but nod. "The pain is minor..you can move but go slowly first." He nods before rolling his hips against mine. He groaned softly and started thrusting slowly and gently. 

"Oh~ it's soo w-warm~" he moaned softly as he gripped my hips, starting to thrust faster. "Ah!~ p-please~ h-harder~" I moan and he nods. He lifts my hips and proceeds to pound me making me claw at the floor a little. I threw my head back with a loud moan. "Oh C-Choromatsu!~ O-Oh yes!~ l-like that!~" I cry out as he continued to thrust harder. I close my eyes in bliss as I moan out. It feels so good. So amazingly good. 

I was startled when he slams his hands beside my head. I open my eyes and gulp nervously as he hovered over me. My whole body trembled at his gaze that was filled with desire. I watched him as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back into me. I jolt with a moan as he starts to thrust harder and faster. 

Now I was a moaning mess as he moaned softly from above me. I shakily reach up to wrap my arms around his neck as he went rough on me. "nahh!~ t-there!~ h-hit there a-ah!~ again!~" I moan as he hit my g-spot. He smiles before kissing me, pushing his tongue into my mouth as he rams my g-spot. I was trembling and twitching as he bit my lip.

I moan as his tongue pushed and swirled mine. I pull away with drool dripping from my mouth "Ohh~ Choromatsu~ I'm gonna cum~" I whine and he moans "y-yeah. Me too." I shudder at how low his voice was. My mouth open wide with moans and wails as the pressure built up in my stomach. I gripped onto Choromatsu's shoulders and with a hard, deep thrust I came hard on his dick.

As I recovered from my orgasm Choromatsu slowed down, giving shallow thrusts. He wrapped his arms around me before giving one last thrust into me. He gave shaky groan as he came into the condom. I was panting heavily and shudder with a whine as he pulls out. He removes the condom and threw it out before pulling me up. I yelp as he carries me to the bathroom where we took a quick shower. 

I was leaning on Choromatsu as he had an arm wrapped around me. I saw him bring out his phone. "Here. Smile y/n." I smile and he snaps a photo. "Heh that's another good one." He says and I saw that his photo album was majorly pictures of me, some were his brothers or Nyaa Chan. I smile shyly and ask about it. He chuckles and kisses my forehead "what? I can't help that you are adorable." He says and I smile. 

That's when the door was slid open by Osomatsu.

I took in that he had a blank, emotionless stare on his face. "Hey Osomatsu. Guess what? Choromatsu and I are dating now." I say with a smile as I nuzzle my face into his hoodie. "Yeah cool. Choromatsu can I speak with you. Alone." I could hear the eagerness in his voice and I saw that Choromatsu could too. Choromatsu nods and kisses my cheek before leaving the room with Osomatsu. 

I watch them leave out the front door and saw as Ichimatsu walks into the house as they left. I look away and brought out my phone. "Hey y/n." He greets and I smile "hi. How was your visit with Kinko?" I ask and see him tense as he sat down next to me. "Who told you?" He asks and I smile "Choromatsu." I say and he sighs "oh..right."

"I have something to tell you."

We look at each other and smile with small laughs. "You go first." Ichimatsu says and I smile "you sure?" I ask and he nods "go ahead. What is it?" He asks and I smile "I have a boyfriend now." I say and I saw his face shift slightly. It seemed like he was surprised. "I know. it's surprising right? Well yeah, I'm finally dating." He smiles and nods

"Yeah..That's great..well it's late so I'm going to bed." He says standing up "wait what were you going to say?" I ask and he chuckles before messing up my hair. "It's not important. Just wanted some advice...Night y/n." He says before he walks away. I hum and tilt my head.

Why?

Well as Ichimatsu walked away, I swear I saw tears leave his eyes. 

He was crying but why?

Extra:

I was confused as to way Osomatsu lead me away from the house. To the park no less. "Okay Osomatsu. What's the prob-" "What are you going to tell him?" He cuts me off and I hum "What do you mean Osomatsu?" I ask and Osomatsu narrows his eyes. "Ichimatsu?" I hum again "what about him?" I ask and Osomatsu glares.

"You knew he loved y/n with all his heart."

I shrug and glance away "..so what if I did?" Osomatsu huffs "you knew that he was going to ask her out tonight and what do you do?" I look at him as he pauses "you manipulate her feelings to your liking and you..tch..you had sex with her. Do you realize how much this is going to damage Ichimatsu?" He asks and I hum

"He is already depressed as is! Choromatsu this would kill him and he may actually go through with it unlike those past attempts!" He yells and I huff "look Osomatsu. Y/n was meant to be mine and mine alone." Osomatsu groans "Choromatsu...this is unhealthy..no one should have this..this sick kind of obses"

"I am not being obsessive!"

I shout and step closer to Osomatsu. "I'm just pursuing the one who is meant to be mine! So stay out of it!" I shout and storm off. 

"Choromatsu! You're going to regret this if you don't stop!"

I huff and ignore him as I went home to see y/n. 

My y/n.


	109. Hole in my heart (Choromatsu x Shy! reader x Ichimatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 to Oblivious so expect some feels

I was walking to the Matsuno house to see my boyfriend of 1 month. Choromatsu would usually take me on a date in town or we would have a movie date at my place. Sometimes we would be at his place but that was rare and it just be the two of us. When I ask why he would just say that he would prefer staying out of the house. 

I understood why though. I mean if I had 6 brothers I would want to get out the house often as well. Today I decided to just pay him a surprise visit. I knock on the door and saw Karamatsu. "Oh hello y/n. Haven't seen you in a while." He says and I nod "sorry about that. How are you guys?" I ask and he hums "well most of us are okay but Ichimatsu..he could be better." 

"Oh? Why? What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs "he's upset but he won't talk about it." He says and I hum "can I talk with him? He may tell me." I say and he nods "that might work." He says before letting me in. I follow him to the living room where I saw that Choromatsu wasn't there and Ichimatsu was in the corner being comforted by Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu turns to look at Karamatsu. "It keeps getting worse." He says and turns to me "Hello y/n." 

I nod and see Ichimatsu look up at the mention of my name. He wipes his eyes but I could tell that he had been crying. "Hey Ichimatsu." I say and walk over. Jyushimatsu was pulled back by Todomatsu but both stayed close by. "..hi y/n." He says quietly and I sat on my knees in front of him. "What's wrong ichi?" I ask and he blushes lightly before looking away. 

"...I'm..I'm heartbroken."

I was surprised and turn to see all his brothers were shocked. All except Osomatsu who seemed angry. Why does he look angry? Does he know what happened? I think before turning back to Ichimatsu. "You're heartbroken?" I ask and he nods "I..I lost the girl I loved so much..and it's my fault." He says and my heart aches for him. Poor thing. Kinko and him must have broke up. 

"Hey now. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault...I mean I was always told that it takes two people to make a relationship work." I say and he looks at me with sad look in his eyes. "Yeah...you're right...I feel like an idiot." He says and I lift his head with a smile. "You are not an idiot. You can work it out and be happy again I promise." I say and he hums. I bite my lip as I try not to cry for him and because I was about to ask something that may be personal. 

"So Ichimatsu..What happened with you and Kinko?"

He looks at me with a hum "Kin-chan? What do you mea-" "Yo! I'm back!" I turn my head as Choromatsu walks through the door. "Oh there you are Choromatsu." I say and he looked at me surprised. "Oh hey y/n. What are you doing here?" He asks and I notice that he seems stressed? 

"Well I wanted to come over to surprise you" I pause as I get up and walk over "but Karamatsu told me Ichimatsu was upset but wouldn't talk so I opted to talk to him. The poor thing is heartbroken. But how are you Choromatsu?" I ask before kissing him softly. When I pull back I saw his brothers seemed shocked and confused. Then it hit me. 

"Oh right. He probably didn't tell you guys yet. I'm his girlfriend now." 

I saw Osomatsu glance at Ichimatsu "Yeah..we can see that..how long have you guys been together?" Karamatsu asks also glancing at Ichimatsu, who had downcast eyes. "Not that long just a month." I say and Osomatsu chimes in. "And how did your relationship start?" He asks and I blush "well..I can't say all of what happened that day." I say looking at Choromatsu. "Just use minimalistic details." Choromatsu says and I nod. 

"Well a month ago I had come over to visit you guys and he was the only one there. We had a conversation about Ichimatsu and he mentions how he had a girlfriend and-" 

"WHAT?!"

I flinch at Ichimatsu's yell and shy away behind Choromatsu. "W-What? What's w-wrong?" I ask and shudder at how sad and angry he looked. "YOU TOLD HER WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER?!" Ichimatsu yells starting to walk over but Jyushimatsu, loosely, held him back. "Niisan don't." Jyushimatsu says with a worried look. I gulp nervously and Ichimatsu calms himself. 

I shyly walk over to Ichimatsu with Choromatsu saying to be careful. I walk up to Ichimatsu with a nervous look. "I-Ichimatsu it's o-okay. If he didn't tell me I would have found out eventually." I say and he huffs "no..y/n..that's not why I am angry." I hum in confusion. "Then why?" I ask and he glares at Choromatsu. 

"I trusted him and specifically told only him because I thought he could keep silent about it...but the fact he knew and still.." he pauses and turns to look at me. "y/n..I didn't have a girlfriend..I was gone that day because I was out asking Kinko for advice." I hum and he sighs "advice to help me..with asking you out." I froze and went wide eyed "e-eh? W-What?"

"Y/n..I was planning on asking you out because I really liked you. When you told me you got a boyfriend I dropped it and decided to let you be happy...but now..I CANT HELP BUT FEEL ANGRY!" He yells directly to Choromatsu. I stood there frozen in shock as Ichimatsu and Choromatsu had a shouting match. My thoughts filled with everything Choromatsu and I did together in the past month. Things that made regret twist up in my stomach to the point I felt sick and started to cry. I felt like there was a hole in my heart. A big hole that physically hurt. 

I fell to my knees with a hand clamped over my mouth and the other on my heart. "Y/n!" I hear and both brothers stop shouting as Karamatsu held me. "You okay?" He asks and I shook my head. "H-He l-lied to m-me...I told him I l-love Ichimatsu..t-that he w-was my crush and he just l-lied..he lied and he..he took" I cut myself off with a wail and Karamatsu pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back. 

"What did you do?" I hear Ichimatsu ask with a venom dripping voice. I glance up from Karamatsu's shoulder to see Ichimatsu beyond pissed. His hands were clenched. Choromatsu stayed silent and glances away, at me. Osomatsu sighs "I told him you you'd regret your actions. So it's not my fault if he kills you when I say this." Osomatsu says looking at me so I look away shamefully. 

"Choromatsu took y/n's virginity."

I glance at Ichimatsu to see his eyes wide and mouth agape before he turns to me. I shy away and he turns to Jyushimatsu. I'm guessing he gave that "let me go" look because I hear Jyushimatsu say okay before Ichimatsu go. I saw claws retract from Ichimatsu's fingertips which made me nervous. 

"That's it!" He shouts before walking up and lunging at Choromatsu. I watch terrified as Ichimatsu claws and hits Choromatsu. Choromatsu was fighting back just as rough. I was scared and worried for Ichimatsu but I was a little worried for Choromatsu. Only a little though. Until Choromatsu kicks Ichimatsu. Now that may not have been that bad but Choromatsu had kicked him in the groin. 

Ichimatsu jolts with a pained gasp before falling onto his side, groaning in pain. I was shocked as Choromatsu stood up. My face drops to concern and I pull away from Karamatsu to look over Ichimatsu. He was breathing unevenly and heavily while cupping his groin. He was in a lot of pain. I narrow my eyes and walk over to Choromatsu. I pull my hand back and punched him hard in the face. 

I was surprised with myself when he actually fell unconscious. I was panting softly as I calm down and hear Ichimatsu groan. I turn to see he sat up and had a sickened look on his face. "Todomatsu. You may want to call a doctor or something." I say before sitting down in front of Ichimatsu. Todomatsu nods and pulls out his cellphone. "I'll take care of niisan." Jyushimatsu says before carrying Choromatsu out of the room. 

I kept my eyes focused on Ichimatsu though. "T-That was badass y/n. I have n-never seen you hit like that." He says with a pained face. I smile and laugh nervously "Yeah..but my hand hurts now." I say and he chuckles "yeah..I guess he's a hard head." I look at him and snicker before laughing. I pause and rub my arm before hugging Ichimatsu tightly.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry"

He sighs and wraps an arm around me to hug back. "It's okay...I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." He says and I pull away "heh..well I'm sorry for the same reason too..sorry." I say and he smiles while I blush. 

So we ended up going to the doctor who not only bandages Ichimatsu's wounds but assured him that he was okay and that there wasn't any severe damage to his groin which was good. He would just be in a little pain for a bit. 

As we walk home Ichimatsu and I walk side by side behind the brothers. I felt his hand brush against mine and I stop walking "you okay Ichimatsu?" I ask and he blushes lightly. I smile and took his hand in mine. "This what you wanted?" I ask and he nods but doesn't continue walking. The others had stopped walking and walk up to us asking what was wrong. I shrug before turning to Ichimatsu. 

He steps forward and hugs me before pulling his face back to lean in. I blush but don't lean back. But Ichimatsu stops and pulls back to look down. Oh no you don't. I think before gently holding and lifting his head. I smile softly before pushing my lips onto his with my eyes tightly shut. I was kissing Ichimatsu. I was kissing him and it felt so right. He tenses up but hums and kisses me back. 

I don't know how long we were kissing but the brothers didn't even try to stop us. They just watch with smiles on their faces. I felt tears of joy leave my eyes at how right this felt. When I finally pull away I saw that Ichimatsu tears in the corners of his eyes. He held my face and kissed all over my face. I laugh softly and blush as more tears leave both of our eyes. He pulls away and we both look at each other with smiles. Then we both said 3 simple words in unison that made us laugh and embrace each other. You can probably guess that those simple words were

"I love you."

This was who I was truly meant to be with. Right now I love Ichimatsu more than ever. 

Why?

Because he can, and will, fill the hole in my heart. I was happy to be with the one I loved from the beginning. 

The one I was meant to be with is Ichimatsu and he is meant be with me.


	110. The Path of Fate (Highschool! Karamatsu x reader)

I was currently sat on a hill near the park, crying my eyes out. Why? Karamatsu Matsuno and I got into a huge fight. I was crying because Karamatsu was one of my friends and the fight was my fault. So it would be my fault if we drifted apart. What were we fighting over? Well lately he would always be asking me about my love life or if I was dating someone.

He would get like that whenever I was around one of my guy friends, sometimes when I hung out with his brothers.

Well I had enough and yelled at him for it. That's where the fight started and it ended with us storming off in different directions. At first I was crying out of frustration but after I sat down and thought about what happened I started to cry because of what I caused. I caused a fight over something so stupid.

"What have I done? He'll never speak with me now?"

"Oh I don't believe that." 

I was startled and whip around to see who said that but saw nothing. I was confused and stood up. "Hello?" I call and look around. "Down here sweetie." I look down to see a blue and (fav color) cat. I look at the cat confused. Not only was the color weird but did the cat just talk. "Uh..hello?" I say cautiously and the cat mews. I was relieved until

"Heh just kidding. Hello."

I flinch back in shock as the cat spoke. "What the heck?! W-Why?! How?!" I exclaim and the cat smiles. "All will be explained soon but you seem sad." I hum and nod "y-yeah..I got into a fight..it was my fault and my friend...he probably hates me now." I say and the cat laughs(?) "no he doesn't. I can assure you of that." I look at the cat with a questioning face. 

"How would yo-" the cat shushes me "crouch down and I'll show you." I hum and crouch down. The cat sits down and lifts a paw onto my nose. The cat's eyes glow yellow and I felt tired before suddenly falling asleep.

....

When I woke up my head was hurting. I sat up and saw I was still in the park. The cat was still beside me. I sigh and yawn "I don't know what happened but I should get back home." I say and the cat mews "..oh now you decide not to talk?" I ask and the cat mews with a smile before licking their paw. I lift up the cat and tilt my head. I sat the cat down and hum. Well now I know you're a girl at least. Not that it matters. 

I turn and start walking off. I hear the cat mew and start following me, nipping at my ankle. "Ow. Stop that." I say and continue walking. The cat mews and moves in front of me. I sigh and walk around her. "Why do you keep follow...what?" I ask myself as I look up to see that the world around me..looked different. 

I look around confused and in slight panic. Where am I? Was I still in Japan? That sign is in Japanese so I am but why is everything different? I think as I look around frantically. This was bad I could already feel my chest constricting. If I didn't figure out where I was soon I would have a panic attack. I walk around trying to find anything familiar but had no luck.

I was panicking now as I ran around the city. My breathing was becoming rapid. I needed to find somewhere to calm down before I collapse. I turn into a random alleyway and sat down back against the wall with my hands on my chest. The cat was by my side with a concerned look. I don't blame her she probably didn't know what was going on. She mews softly and almost apologetically.

I held my chest as I start to slightly hyperventilate and tears left my eyes. I was shaking now as I whimper. Calm down..Calm down..1..2..3..1..2..3.. I keep counting in my mind until I hear a woman's voice call out to me. 

"You okay dear?" 

I just shook my head and whimper as I keep counting. "I..I don't know where I am..I..I'm so..scared." I whimper out and the woman sighs. I hear footsteps before I feel a hand on my shoulder and another on my back, rubbing circles onto my back. "It's okay..you'll be okay..breathe slow and deep breaths." The voice sounded so familiar and so parental that I felt myself start to calm down. 

"There you go. Come on let's get you some help." The woman says before carefully lifting me up. In my panic I cling onto her and she sighs. "Where do you live hon?" I tremble slightly and shook my head "I..I don't know." I say and she sighs "you must still be delirious. Here. I'll take you to my home until you calm down." I nod and cling to her like my life depended on it. "T-Thank y-you." She nods as we start walking.

"Luckily I have a son who has panic attacks like this." The woman says and the voice started to sound even more familiar but I just bury my face into her shoulder. I was a little embarrassed since I was 18 and currently being carried like a baby. I look up to see the cat following with a smile on her face. 

"What's your name?" The woman asks and I shakily sigh. "M-My name is y-y/n." I say and she hums. "That's interesting." She says and I hum "oh it's nothing dear. I just know someone with the same name." I nod and she sighs "right. Here we are." She says and I glance up to see a familiar fence. Too familiar. "Um ma'am..before we go in..what's your name?" I ask and she laughs softly "oh of course. Where are my manners?" She says before setting me down and my eyes widen when I saw the woman's face.

"I'm Matsuyo Matsuno..you look familiar, have we met before?" She asks and I felt tears fill my eyes before I hug her. I had found someone familiar to me. "Woah. You okay?" She asks and I just nod before pulling away. "Yes! I'm so happy I found someone familiar!" She hums and I smile "it's me. Y/n l/n." I say and her eyes widen. 

She looks me up and down "oh my goodness. It is you...but you are..how are you 18 again?" She asks and I tilt my head "again?" I ask and she hums "let's get you inside and figure this out." She says ushering me inside and to the living room. I look at the room and how organized it was. Way different than this morning. Matsuyo sat me down and went to the kitchen. 

She was quick to return with a plate of imagawayaki and a simple glass of apple juice. I felt my tummy rumble so I grab an imagawayaki and take small bites out of it. As I took a second bite and hum at the sweet flavor Matsuyo sighs. 

"Oi! Come downstairs now!! All of you!!" 

It startled me and I hear a few groans from upstairs before a rapid pair of footsteps cane downstairs. The door was opened and I look up to see a smiling man in a yellow hoodie. Though he seemed familiar I was still confused about who he was. He turns to look right at me with these wide, almost unblinking, eyes. 

"Oh! Hi y/n!" 

He yells startling me. As soon as he yells that I hear more footsteps rush downstairs as the man in yellow sat down beside me, taking one of the imagawayaki. I look when I hear a crash and see 5 other men, identical to the first one, on the floor before they look up at me. Their mouths drop open before they exclaim. 

"EH?!?!"

I hear a soft laugh before a young woman with her h/c hair pulled back steps into view. "Now that's why you don't run in these halls." She says before helping each one of them up. I tilt my head in curiosity.

Who is she?  
....

Everyone was now sitting at the table, except Matsuyo who was standing behind me. Staring at me as I drank my apple juice. Until the one in a green hoodie finally spoke up.

"Are we seriously not going to question this?!" 

I glance at him and shyly place my glass down. "Uh..so I'm a little confused about who you are." I say and they all look at me like I was crazy or something. Matsuyo laughs softly and lays a hand on my shoulder. "These are my sons, y/n." I look between her and the boys. "What about the girl?" I ask but before anyone could answer. 

"Wait?! Your sons?!" 

Matsuyo nods and I look at the identical men. "But..you're.." I pause as I look at them. "Osomatsu." The one in red raises his hand "Yo." I hum "you don't seem as perverted now." I say and the others laugh slightly while Osomatsu glares at them. I knew the next one but was a little worried to call his name so I move on.

"Choromatsu." The green hoodie waves a hand "right here." "Oh..you aren't wearing your glasses anymore?" I ask and he blushes before laughing slightly. "Yeah..I don't really need them much anymore." I hum and glance at them. 

"Ichimatsu." The one in purple hums tiredly and I look at him in shock. "Wait really?" I ask and he nods softly. I tilt my head and get up to walk over to him. I sat down beside him. I lay my hands on his face and he flinches. "What happened to that smile? Why do you look so unhappy?" I ask with a sad face and hear breathing hitch. Ichimatsu removes my hands and sighs before smiling softly. "Better?" I smile and nod "a little." I say and glance at the remaining three. 

"Wait...which one of you is Jyushimatsu?" I ask and the one in yellow stood up waving his arms as if they had no bones. "That's me! I'm Jyushimatsu!" He yells with a wide smile plastered on his face. My jaw drops in shock and I stood up. "You're Jyushimatsu?!" I ask in shock and he nods. "..wow..um..do I want to know what happened?" I ask myself and he laughs loudly "Nope! Because I'm perfectly fine y/n!" He says with a thumbs up and I smile. His smile was so contagious.

"I can tell that you are Todomatsu. No doubt about that." I say pointing to the one in a pink hoodie. He hums "oh really? How are you so sure?" He asks and I smile "Well you kept your cute face." I say and the other brothers cringe as Todomatsu giggles and thanks me with a smug smirk. I glance over at the final brother and the girl. 

"Hm..so I guess that means that you are Karamatsu..and I'm just guessing that the girl is me. Am I right?" I ask and he nods "that's right. Wow I almost forgot how you looked when you were 18." He says to the adult me. "Yeah..hey..uh y/n." I hum and she stood up "what happened before you were brought here?" She asks and I look down rubbing my arm. 

"I got in a fight with Karamatsu...it was my fault though." I say and she hums "he is probably angry with me." I say and she laughs softly. I look up and she smiles "believe me honey. He is not angry with you and to be honest he could never be angry with you. He cares about you more than you know." I look at her and she blushes "I know this because I have been told how much he cares." She says and sits back down.

"Huh? Who told you?" I ask and she smiles before giving Karamatsu a peck on the lips. My eyes widen and I blush. "Who do you think?" She asks and I hum. "Are you...you mean Karamatsu and I..we started dating?" I ask and everyone nods. "Y/n and Karamatsu have actually been dating for a while." Osomatsu says and I hum "yeah they have." Choromatsu says and I ask "How long?" 

"Since we were 18." She says and Karamatsu nods. I blush and look down "so that means..all those questions about my love life was because..he loved me?" I ask myself and I look up "and I yelled at him because of it. Oh god he must be so upset! I have to fix this!" I exclaim and Karamatsu got up. He walks over and kneels to my height. "Hey listen y/n. It's okay. Believe me when I say that he will forgive you. If you are quick about it. And if you know what to say." 

"...I have to tell him I love him." I say with a blush and I nod "that's right! I love him and I have to tell him how I feel!" I say happily and everyone smiled. 

"There you go. That's what you needed to realize." I turn to see the same cat from before sitting on the windowsill. "I saw the whole thing and I'm glad you realized your feelings y/n." She says before walking over to me. "Hello everyone." She greets and they nod "Hello Celeste." They greet and I look at her. 

"Um. Celeste. I'm ready to go home." I say before adult me stood up. "Oh wait a minute." She says before undoing her ponytail. She kneels down and hands me the hair tie. "Believe me. Keeping your hair up is much better." She says before whispering "and ask Celeste to braid it. Karamatsu loves when my hair is up and in a braid." and sliding the hair tie onto my wrist. I smile and nod before they hugged me. I hug them back and smile as Celeste hops onto my shoulder when I pull away. 

"Wait! she's a cat! how is she going to-" I was cut off by Celeste taps my nose making me fall asleep.  
....

I woke up with a groan and sat up. I glance at my wrist to see the hair tie. I smile "So it wasn't a dream." I say with a smile "yep. It actually happened." I turn and my mouth goes agape when I saw a godlike woman standing behind me. 

"Celeste?" I ask slightly unsure. "Yes. That's me." She says "now let me braid your hair." She says and I stood up. She took the hair tie and started to braid my hair. "You nervous at all?" She asks and I nod "a little. I know they said he wouldn't be angry or upset but I'm still nervous." I say and she laughs softly before tying the end of my hair off. 

"Don't be so nervous. You saw for yourself. You and Karamatsu will end up together. So don't be nervous. Okay?" She says and I took a deep breath before nodding. "Annd done!" She says before summoning a mirror to show me. 

"Oh woah..it's beautiful." I say draping the braid over my shoulder. She turns me around and hugs me. "Now. Go get your man." I blush but nod before running to find Karamatsu. 

I had a large smile on my face as I open the door to the Matsuno house. I saw Jyushimatsu walking down the hallway and run up to him. "Jyushimatsu!" I shout and he turns to me with a glare. "What do you want y/n?" He says with that sneer that used to scare me. Not anymore. I just smile "where is Karamatsu?" I ask and he rolls his eyes "outside." He says and I smile.

I was about to leave but did something that would have probably gotten anyone else killed, or beaten up at least, if they tried. I turn to him and step closer with a wide smile. I pull him into a tight hug. He stiffens and squirms. "Oi! Y/n let me go!" He screams and I just kept smiling. He sighs and loosely hugs me back with a sliver of a smile. I pull away and before I left I said one more thing.

"You should smile more Jyushimatsu. It suits you." 

I run off and saw the slightest smile on his face. I run to the back door and open the door to see Karamatsu sitting on the step. Alone. "Karamatsu." I say and he flinches before turning around. He jumps to stand up and starts rambling off an apology. I smile and walk up to him as he rambles. Then as I was in front of him I clutch the front of his uniform and pull him into a kiss. 

I felt him tense up and I pull away with a soft gasp. "Don't say anything. No need to apologize. No need to confess either. I love you too Karamatsu." I say and he blushes "oh..uh..y/n?" I hum "yes Karamatsu." He blushes hard and looks down. "C-Can you..can we..kiss again?" He stutters our with a red face. I smile and release my grip on his uniform. 

I wrap my arms loosely around his neck and smile "You don't have to ask. You can kiss me all you want. You are my boyfriend now and I am your girlfriend." I say and he smiles shyly before leaning into kiss me softly. I smile and kiss back.

I smile as I felt like the path of fate was being set in motion because of this moment of love between me and my now boyfriend Karamatsu. I'll have to tell Karamatsu about what happened today. I mean, I kind of have to.

I would hate for him to be in shock when one day an 18 year old me appears out of nowhere. 

Heh. What a disaster that would be. I will never forget this day.


	111. Treat you better 🍋(Yokai! Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

I was currently on my knees in front a my family's shrine. I was praying for help. Why? Well I had a big dilemma. There was this yokai that was in love with me. His name is Karamatsu and he was a Tengu. At first I was apprehensive at the thought of him loving me but slowly over time I found myself falling in love with him. 

The problem was I was the wife an Ao Andon. Now an Ao Andon was a powerful yokai especially if you are on their bad side. The major problem with this was that I was actually guilty of being in an affair with Karamatsu. The affair wasn't too bad of stuff though just kissing in secret. That didn't mean I wasn't afraid of Ao finding out. "Please..help me..anyway you can. Just save me from this mess."

"You sound like you need some serious saving." 

I flinch at the sound of Karamatsu's voice and turn to see him with a smile. "Hey Karamatsu." I greet but stay seated. He sighs and moves to sit next to me. "It shouldn't be like this y/n. I hate seeing you stressed." He says placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Stressed? Heh. Why would I be stressed? It's not like I have two powerful beings watching over me. Oh wait. I do!" 

I stood up and start pacing as I ramble. "I mean I am a Yokai's wife! And I am in a side relationship with yet another yokai! Why wouldn't I be stressed! I feel like my life is on the line! Like one day Ao will find out and-" I was cut off by Karamatsu pulling me close with his wings, wrapping them around me as well as his arms to hug me.

"If you are so scared. Then come with me and I can take you where he will never find us." 

I look up at him in shock and he smiles "I mean you know that I treat you way better than that guy does. Y/n I love you and I want you to feel safety rather than stress. So run away with me and become my wife instead." I blush and look down. "Run away?...somewhere he wouldn't find us?" I ask myself and he nods taking my hands in his. I look him in those beautiful blue eyes.

The eyes of a man I fell for.

A man..A man that I loved.

"please y/n. Let me be the one to treat you right." He says and I glance at the shrine and turn to Karamatsu with a smile. 

"Let's do it."

He smiles and hugs me close "you better hold on y/n." He says and I saw his wings flutter behind him. So I quickly wrap my arms tightly around him before we took off.  
....

It had been a month since I was brought into his family's realm. It had been no less than 2 weeks since we were married. I was shaking because I was nervous. You see Karamatsu and I hadn't consummated our wedding night. I was too nervous and scared to do it. Not because I was afraid that he would find me. More so something else. 

Now I was finally ready. Ready for us to have a night of passion that I wanted so badly but something held me back before. So I was sat on the bed in our room when Karamatsu walked in. "Hey you okay love?" He asks as he removes his hat. I hum "yeah.. I just wanna tell you something." I say and he nods "Jyushimatsu say that. I was little worried." 

I smile and he walks over, kneeling in front of me. "Well. What is it?" He asks and I smile "I'm ready Karamatsu." I say and he looks at me surprised. "Really? You sure?" He asks and I nod with a shy smile. "Yeah. I'm sure but I have to show you something first." I say and he nods. I smile and sigh sadly before loosening the top of my kimono. Karamatsu looks at me confused and I held up a finger. 

I went to the center of the bed and turn my back to him. With shaky hands I slide my kimono off my shoulders. Revealing my bare shoulders and back to him. I hear a shocked gasp before feeling the bed dip behind me. His fingers brush over the bandages and I wince. "C-Can I remove them?" He asks and I nod. He swiftly but very carefully removes the bandages from my back and the small ones on my shoulders. 

I shiver as a breeze blew across my back. I bite my lip as Karamatsu traces his fingers over the scars that littered my back. I wince as he traces the claw marks on my shoulders. "Y-Y/n...did Ao do this?" He asks and I nod "I think he new about the affair but instead of saying he knew he just...well he would hurt me and such..they don't hurt anymore." I say and he sighs 

"This is why I didn't want to do it with you...I wanted to but the fact that you would see my scars and I was still in slight pain...I was afraid I guess." I say and he pulls me into a gentle hug. "Oh y/n. It's okay. I understand." He says before turning me around and holding my face. "I love you. Scars and all." I smile and gave a shaky laugh. "Now wipe those tears my love." He says wiping the tears I didn't even know I had. 

"Tonight is all about making you feel amazing. Right my darling?" 

I blush and nod shyly. He smiles and leans in to kiss me softly. I smile and close my eyes as I kiss back. I felt small tears leave my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I smile as he carefully lays me back. He pulls away to let me breathe before kissing me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I hum softly as his tongue roams my mouth. I blush softly as his hands rest on my breasts, squeezing ever so softly. He pulls away and I blush at the look he had before he delicately kissed down my chest.

He undoes the rest of my kimono as he kisses down my body so tenderly. When he got to my underwear he looks up at me. "You really sure you want this?" He asks and I nod "more than anything." I say and he smiles before removing my underwear. I blush as he pushes my legs apart but the blush worsened when he lowered his head to my core. 

I whine softly as he licks core. I felt him lick up between my folds and I moaned. He licked my core slow and steady making me keen. I moan loudly as he pushed his tongue into my pussy. I grip onto the bed when his tongue pushes deeper into my pussy while his fingers traced circles on my clit.

"Ah!~ Karamatsu!~" I wail and he groaned softly before pulling me closer, pushing his tongue deeper into me. His tongue grazed my g-spot and that pushed me over the edge. I pushed hard on his head and arched my back. He gulps and pulls away panting softly while I try to catch my breath. 

As I was catching my breath I hear shuffling as Karamatsu removes his kimono. I sat up to slide mine off completely and drop it to the floor. I went to lay back down and Karamatsu hovers over me, tracing the outline of my body with his fingertips. I gulp as I took in Karamatsu's body. He had a well built body but my focus was on his wings that protruded from his back. His wings seemed to flutter lightly every now and then. 

I wonder what it meant. 

He leans down to kiss me softly "I'm going to put it in now, okay?" He says and I blush with a slight shiver. "O-Okay. Be gentle." I say shyly opening my legs a bit more. "Of course. I wouldn't want to hurt you." He says before sitting up a bit to line up with my opening. I took a breath as Karamatsu pushes in. I whine and bite my lip as my inner walls stretch to accommodate his size.

I hear Karamatsu moan softly and notice his wings flutter again. I hum softly in realization. So it's a reaction to pleasure. I think before whining as Karamatsu rolls his hips. "K-Karamatsu~" He hums "Sorry. You okay?" I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm okay. So go ahead and move." I say and he nods before thrusting slowly.

I hum softly as it felt so good. I saw Karamatsu's wings flutter so he was enjoying this as well. Though his soft moans told me that already. I gently brush my hand against his wing and he shook with airy sigh. "Please..my wings..if you want to..please touch them." I was surprised at how out of breath he sounds. And all I did was brush my hand against it. 

I hum and move a hand to brush against one of his wings. He shudders with a moan as he thrusts faster. I moan out in surprise as Karamatsu hit my g-spot. I let out a loud moan and grip Karamatsu's shoulders. "Oh Karamatsu!~" I moan out and he groans softly "y-you like that?~" I nod with a moan as he again hit my g-spot. "Oh yes~ it f-feels soo good~" I moan out and jolt a bit, causing my walls to clench down. 

Karamatsu let out a soft grunt and I saw his wings shoot up for a second. Maybe the sudden tightening startled him?

He groans and chuckles before pulling out to flip me onto my hands and knees. I feel him place a hand on my hips and see him grip the headboard of the bed with the other hand. Right as I was about to look back he thrusts back into me making me yelp but moan as he went faster and harder. My body felt weak as he continues to thrust so roughly. But it did feel amazing. 

"Oh Karamatsu~ that feels s-soo good~" I moan and he hums "just good?~" He coos and I moan "Ah~ it's a-amazing!~" I bite my lip as I feel pressure building in my stomach. "Oh~ I'm g-gonna cum~" I moan out and he chuckles before moving the hand on my hip down to rub my clit. My body trembles especially my legs as he rubs circles on my clit. 

My voice was breaking as I loss control of myself from the pleasure. My moans were getting louder as I near my end. Until finally the pressure inside me was undone. I threw my head back with a loud pitchy moan as I came. "Oh!~ Karamatsu!~" I moan out and grip at the bed.

I could hear Karamatsu panting behind me as his thrusts became erratic. He let out heated moans and it was honestly music to my ears to hear him feeling so good. Then he stilled inside me with a loud moan that made me shiver. He gripped my hip and the headboard. It may have been my ears messing with me but I swear that I heard a crack.

Like the sound of wood snapping. Yeah that.

Well he came hard and I shudder as he came inside of me. I gave a soft moan as his cum fills me. We were both panting when he pulled out. I somehow managed to not collapse. Karamatsu however collapsed onto his side with his wings fluttering and twitching behind him. I smile softly and pull out the covers. I pull the covers over the both of us and I snuggle up to him. He smiles and holds me close. "I love you so much y/n." He says and I smile 

"I've known that since day one and I love you too." I say and he kisses my forehead "I'm so glad to have you as my wife. I swear to you that I will treat you the way you should be treated." He says and I blush before kissing his cheek. "I love you but let's rest for now okay." I say and he nods.

"Night Sweetheart."

"Night Karamatsu."

Extra:

I woke up and stretch out any tense. I felt so relaxed. I felt like a new person. I turn to my side to see Karamatsu still asleep. I decide to let him sleep and just glance around our room. I smile with a relaxed sigh until my eyes glance at the headboard. 

I hum and scoot closer. I went wide eye and turn to look at Karamatsu. I look between Karamatsu and the headboard with a look of shock but slight amusement. The headboard had scratches but there was a huge crack in the wood. Like there would no way to really fix it. "So that's why I heard a crack...jeez that's scary." I mumble but smile before just snuggling back up with Karamatsu.

I wasn't afraid. Far from it. Seeing that proved to me that Karamatsu was strong. I had no reason to fear that. 

It just meant he could easily protect me.


	112. Tender love and care (Ichimatsu x Feral! Neko! reader)

I was sat in the corner of an alley. I was glaring at any cat that tried to get close to me. I didn't want anyone to be near me. Though to be fair these cats probably bought that I was one of them I wasn't. I was a neko that was hiding in a cat form. I was currently licking my wounds. Literally I was licking wounds that I suffered from escaping a terrible owner a week ago. 

I hear someone coming down the alley but don't pay it any attention. Until a familiar voice spoke up "oh hello again." I glance at the man named Ichimatsu as he crouched down. "And how are your wounds now?" He asks reaching a hand out. I sit up and hiss with my ears back. "Okay. Okay. You aren't ready to be pet yet. That's fine." He says and I could tell he was examining my wounds from a distance.

He hums and nods before pulling a can out of his bag. He opened it and placed it in front of me "You don't have to eat it but please try." He says before turning to tend to the other cats. I hum and glance at the can to see that it was a tuna can. I feel my tail sway and feel my stomach growl. I hum in uncertainty and slowly walk up to the can. 

I lean down to sniff at it before eating a little bit. I hum happily as I eat the tuna with my tail swaying slightly. I felt a hand gently scratching my back. I hum and lift my head to stare at Ichimatsu. He pauses and reaches a hand to my head. He lays a gentle hand on my head and I lightly lean into the touch. I saw him smile before petting my head. I smile as I purr softly.  
....

For the past week I have been visiting Ichimatsu at his house but I still haven't revealed my true self. So at the moment I was in his bedroom, on his lap, as he pets my back. "I have to get something." He says and sets me down on the couch. "I'll be right back." He says and I nod before curling up on the couch. 

I was actually beginning to feel safe around Ichimatsu. He just had this thing about him that made me feel safe. I heard the door open and look up to see a man who looked like Ichimatsu but I knew it wasn't him. One thing that gave it away was the smile the man had. It was a little unnerving. He turns towards me and tilts his head. 

"Hello! Where did you come from!" I flinch and scoot back at his loud voice. He walks over and I yowl softly. He crouches down to look at me and I felt my fur puff up. "Heh You look pretty! Are you Ichimatsu's cat!" He asks and I gave soft warning yowl as my claws extend. "Eh? Are you scared?" He asks and reaches a hand out. 

I let out a loud yowl with a slight hiss as I swipe my paw across his face. He retracts with a yelp and I stood up with my back arched as I hiss. The man seemed startled and held his face. I had managed to leave a claw scratch on his cheek. I hear rapid footsteps and see Ichimatsu at the door. "Oh my..Jyushimatsu. Step back from her." He says walking over and this Jyushimatsu steps away holding his face. 

"Tch. Did she scratch you?" He asks pulling the man's hand away. "Yeah. Just a tiny bit though...is she okay, Ichimatsu-niisan?" He asks and I hum. Niisan? Oh shoot is that Ichimatsu's brother. That explains why they look alike...now I feel bad. I think and mew sadly. Ichimatsu notices and walks over to pick me up. He lifts me up to Jyushimatsu "I think she wants to apologize." He says and Jyushimatsu hums looking at me. 

I mew out an apology and because I knew he couldn't hear it so I lean forward to nuzzle my head against his cheek, licking the scratch marks. He laughs softly and gently pets my head. "Aww. She's so cute." Ichimatsu chuckles

"yeah. I guess she is."  
....

It had been a month now and I can confidently say that I felt happy and safe again. You want to know the best thing.

I revealed myself as being a neko. 

I was so nervous but I was more than happy when Ichimatsu accepted me for what I was. He and his family were so nice and accepting. 

They were way better than my last owner and I was happy to a part of their family.

They were unique and so was I. In more ways than one. 

I was just happy to finally feel so accepted.


	113. To Be Accepted (Bunny! Totoko x Kitsune! reader + Neko! Matsu Bros)

I was walking around my room gather up my purse, phone and two bentos. I took a quick look in the mirror and fluff up my tail to look presentable. I also press out the wrinkles in my summer dress before finally heading out. I walk with a spring in my step and a smile on my face. I could feel my fox tail swaying behind me.

I was really excited because I had a date today. It wasn't my first date because I have been in the dating game for a year now. With the most amazing person may I say. Anyway I was walking to the park where there was a secluded spot. When I got to the opening of the secluded area I turn my head with a flick of my ears. "Hmm..I thought I heard something." 

"Y/n? You out there?" 

The familiar voice calls from our date spot. I blush and smile fondly before entering the area. "Yes love. I'm here." I say with a smile before I was pulled into a hug and a soft kiss. I smile and pull away to look at my blushing girlfriend. 

"Did you miss me Bunny?" I ask and she blushes at the nickname. "Only a little. It's hard not seeing you everyday and then only going on dates in secret." She says and I smile "I know Totoko. Believe me I know." I say before sitting down with her. I gave her one of the bentos I brought and she smiles. "Thank you Foxy." She says and I nod before kissing her temple. She opens the lid and her eyes widen in awe.

(This is Totoko's)

(This is y/n's)

She looks at me and I smile softly "I thought I would make them look cute today. Do you like it?" I ask and she nods before eating. I smile and wrap my tail around her as I ate my bento. I would glance at Totoko every now and then. I would smile when her ears twitch or when her cottontail flicks lightly. As I place my now empty bento on the ground I found myself staring at Totoko.

My cute little bunny.

She looks up with chopsticks in her mouth "what?" She asks and I smile. I reach out and run my hand through her hair before caressing her cheek. "Just taking in how truly beautiful you are." I say and she blushes before placing her chopsticks and bento down. She squeaks softly and pulls her ears over her eyes, covering most of her face. "Eh? You're getting flustered now? You've heard me call you beautiful before." I say leaning closer. 

"Well..it just feels more embarrassing right now." She says looking away but releases her ears and I hum before taking a good look at her as I think to myself. My ears and tail twitch as my eyes widen slightly before I smile. I move to be in front of her and she looks at me with a hum. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have had you leave your home." I say and she blushes "what do you mean?" I smile and crawl towards her, my tail swaying behind me. I smirk, my canines poking out, before I nuzzle my face into her neck. 

"You're in heat, right?"

I hear her breath hitch before she hums with a nod. "Yeah..how did you know?" She asks and I smile "I can smell your scent. It's so sweet..I love it." I say softly before pulling back to kiss her. She hums softly and I pull away. I look up and down her body with a blush. "Want my help?" I ask and she blushes "Hey we don't have to, but think of it as me returning the favor." I say and she smiles before wrapping her arms around my neck. 

"Okay...if you don't mind." I smile and pet one of her drooping ears. "I don't mind. I love you Totoko." I say and she smiles "I love you too y/n. So much." I smile and lean in to kiss her, laying her back.  
....

I was laying on my back panting softly with Totoko nuzzling up to my side. I look at her and smile before wrapping my tail around her. I kiss her forehead and sit her up to redress her, and myself. She looks at me with a smile and yawns. "Aw. Tired?" I ask as I fix her hair. She nods "a little." I smile and stand up with her. "Then let's get you home." I say before we both walk out of the secluded area. 

We walked to her place in a comfortable silence. Well there was some small talk. As we were walking my ears were flicking every now and then. I felt like we were being followed but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry Totoko. 

We eventually got to her home and I took a quick glance before kissing her cheek. We said our goodbyes and I walk home. But now I was in defensive mode. When I got home I was doing double takes as I walk up to my door. When I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder I grip their wrist turn to pin them to the ground. I only stopped myself when I saw it was just Osomatsu. 

"Osomatsu? What the heck were you following me for?" I ask and he chuckles nervously. "Sorry y/n." He says and I narrow my eyes. "Uh y/n?" I turn around to see the rest of the brothers. "Seriously..all of you?" I ask with a deadpanned face. They nod nervously and I saw a few looked embarrassed(?)

"You guys okay?" I ask and stand up. Osomatsu stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah we are okay. Uh y/n..how long have you and Totoko been dating?" Karamatsu asks and I went wide eyed. "..you mean to tell me that you guys followed me to my date?" I ask and they nod. I groan and rub my temples "how much did you see?" I ask and they went silent.

"We kind of ran off once you pushed her to the ground." Choromatsu says and I nod "okay..that's fine...so are you guys..okay with this?" I ask and they smile "of course we are." Osomatsu says wrapping an arm around me "I mean it's not that shocking." Todomatsu says and I look at him. He chuckles with that cat smirk "I mean to me at least. I thought it was obvious that you liked girls." He says and I roll my eyes. 

"But we are supportive. Even if it was shocking we'd support you no matter what." Ichimatsu says which surprised me though I noticed his ears were folded slightly. "Yeah! You're our friend y/n! We love and support you no matter what!" Jyushimatsu says and everyone nods. I just smile and shake my head. 

"Well thank you. I'm glad I have such supportive friends." They all smile before hugging me. I smile but sigh "okay! okay! I know I said I'm glad but stop it! Y'all are going to crush me!" I say between laughs. They just laugh and continue to hug me.

Yep, not only was I lucky to have Totoko in my life but these boys as my friends made me feel even more lucky.


	114. Baby Steps (Neko! Ichimatsu x Neko! reader)

I was sitting on the couch reading when I felt a tug on my tail. I look down to see my baby Katie. She had started to crawl recently and would pull my tail. I just smile and pull her up onto my lap. I bounce her on my knee as she laughs. I watch her ears and tail we're growing in pretty well and she seems to have accommodated. I smile and kiss my daughter's cheek. 

"You're a happy baby. Happy happy baby." I coo as I bounce her. I glance at the clock and hum "Well I should go wake Ichimatsu. He's been napping for a while." I say and get up. I set Katie down and walk away to wake up Ichimatsu. I heard her cooing and some shuffling so I figured she was crawling to follow her mommy.

I walk into our room and smile when I saw Ichimatsu curled up in bed. It made me smile to see him so peaceful. I walk over and nuzzle up against him. He hums and nuzzles into my shoulder. I smile and kiss his cheek "wake up sweetie. Me and Katie want some attention." I coo and he chuckles before pulling me down into a hug. "Ah! Ichimatsu! You need to get up!" I exclaim with a laugh. 

He smiles and kisses my forehead "I don't really want to." He says and I hear cooing behind me. I turn my head to see Katie. "Oh hello Katie. You got here pretty quickly." I say before getting out of bed and pulling Ichimatsu out of bed as well. He sighs and sits on the bed. "I'll let you try to wake up." I say and went to leave. I hear shuffling again but this time Ichimatsu spoke.

"Uh..y/n. You may want to turn around." 

I turn around to see that Katie has pushed herself up onto her legs. She wobbled a bit and took two steps before falling onto her butt. She let out a laugh and I look at her surprised. I went down to my knees and pat the floor "Come on Katie. Try again. Walk to mommy." I say and she tilts her head with a coo. I gave her a smile and urge her to try again. 

She pushed herself onto wobbly legs and I held my breath as she took a step. "That's it. Walk to mommy." I coo and she laughs before taking a few more shaking steps in my direction before falling into my open arms. I wrap my arms around her and stood up. "She did it! It was a short distance but she walked! Katie took her first steps!" I exclaim while bouncing the now laughing baby. 

Ichimatsu stood up and smiled "that..was by far the cutest thing I have ever seen." He says and I smile "Well..aside from you." He says and I smile as I intertwine our tails. "She is growing up fast. Isn't she?" I ask and he smiles before kissing my forehead along with Katie's. "She is but don't worry. she is still a baby." I nod with a smile and lean my head onto his shoulder, my ears folding back a bit. 

"I love you Ichimatsu." I say softly and he smiles. He pulls both of us into a hug and kisses me softly. "And I love you and Katie. I love you both." I smile and nuzzle my face into his chest while Katie coos. "Well, the both of us love you too. Isn't that right Katie?" I ask and she coos before reaching up to pat Ichimatsu's face. 

Both Ichimatsu and I laugh before hugging each other with Katie between us. She was laughing up a storm as we both kissed her cheek.

Yeah, this was a family of love. We all loved one another so much and would do anything to protect this family.


	115. A Mended Relationship (Karamatsu x reader)

I was walking to the Matsuno house. I was really nervous about it. You see the Matsuno brothers were my friends since middle school and I was dating one of them. Notice the word was. Yeah..I was dating Karamatsu. It was great and I had fun with him. I did love him but we got into a huge fight. After that fight we broke up but I was still friends with his brothers so..yeah. But that was a month ago and I put that all behind me because I had to tell him something. 

Something important.

I knock on the door and Osomatsu opens the door. "Oh hey y/n. What's up?" He asks and I smile "Hey Osomatsu. Is Karamatsu home? I need to talk to him." I ask and he nods. He let me in and leads me to the living room. He opens the door and I saw Karamatsu sitting on the windowsill. The other brothers doing there usual things. "Karamatsu." I say and he looks at me. "Y/n." He says with a blank tone. 

"Karamatsu. We need to talk."

"oh there's a familiar sentence. There's no need to "talk" y/n." He says before standing up, walking over to me and I felt his brothers tense up. "There's nothing left to say. Is there?" He asks and I sigh "no there is something. Something important. Can we go somewhere private?" I ask and he hums "why? Why can't you just say it here?" He asks and I huff "because it's..can we just-"

"Let me stop you there. Anything you have to say to me can't be that bad that my brothers can't hear it. We are all adults here so whatever you have to say you can say right here." He says with crossed arms and I stare at him. I gave a sigh and look up at him "Fine. I'll just say it here. Karamatsu." I say and he hums.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence and tension filled the room. Karamatsu went wide eyed and visibly froze. I hum and glance away "oh and I may not have to say this. But you're the father soo yeah." I say and he shook his head.

"What? You're pregnant?" He asks and I nod "wait but how?!" He asks and I gave him a look "Well I shouldn't have to explain that. I mean we did have sex an-" "non non non. That isn't what I meant. I mean I know how but I just don't understand how. We.." he pauses and pulls me out of the room "Ohh Now you want to go somewhere private!" I yell as he pulls me outside and he shuts the door. 

"Shut up. I don't understand how you are pregnant. We used a condom." I hum with a nod "I know. I know but those really only work..97% of the time." I say and his eyes widen. "w-what? What?!" He shouts and I nod. "Well then why don't they put a warning on the box?!" He yells and I look at him dumbfounded "they do." I say softly with that same look. "No they don't!" He shouts before going inside. I hum and tap my foot as I wait for him to return. 

"Well they should put it in a bigger print!" He yelled when he got back. I wanted to laugh but I held back. "Look. Karamatsu I'm not going to force you into anything. You can be as involved as you want. if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby, that's fine too." I say and he sighs before sitting down on the step. "I'm sorry...but I can't..I need some time alone...to think." He says and I sigh but hum. I went to leave but turn my head to say one more thing.

"Like I said the choice is yours. I'm not going to force you to be a Father."   
....

I was laying on a medical bed, set up for my first sonogram. I sigh to myself as I relax. I look at the door as it opens and Karamatsu came in. "Karamatsu? Hey." I say and sat up "Hey. Look I'm so sorry about how I reacted yesterday." He says and I nod as he walks over. "It's fine. I'm okay." I say and he shook his head "No it's not okay." He says and held one of my hands. It felt nice but a little awkward.

"Look I want you to know that I am going to be with you through this whole thing." He says and I look at him surprised "what? Really?" I ask and he nods "mmhm. I'll be with you for doctor's appointments, any classes that may be required, even when baby proofing your house." I smile and sigh "Karamatsu. That's sweet but you don't-" he cuts me off "but I want to. Look you can't just do this alone so I-" now I cut him off. 

"Excuse me?" He hums and I narrow my eyes "What do you mean by that?" I ask and he hums "well..you couldn't possibly do this on your own." He says and I glare at him. "Oh come on. Y/n, you can't even eat by yourself." He says "what?" I ask in low tone. "Well if you can't eat by yourself, how do you expect to have a baby by yourself?" He asks and I pull my hand away with a huff. 

"Excuse you. I can eat by myself." I say and he hums "oh. When?" He asks and I lean in with a hard glare "when a certain someone would leave the table and I wouldn't be done." I say poking his chest hard. He narrows his eyes

"Well, it's not my fault. You take forever to eat even the simplest of food." He says and I pull back with a scoff. "Well you practically inhale your food." I say and he glares before pushing his forehead against mine. "I have 5 brothers! In that house if you don't eat fast you don't eat!" We just glare at each other until the door opens so we pull away. 

"Sorry. For interrupting." The doctor says with a smile. "Oh no it's fine. We weren't doing anything. Dr. Evans this is Karamatsu. He is the father." I say and she nods "nice to meet you. Now let's get this started." She says before sitting down. "How long have you two been together?" She asks and I chime in "oh no no. We aren't dating anymore. We broke up a month ago." I say, hearing Karamatsu hum softly and she nods but had a face of pity.

It didn't take long for the process to start and the screen was soon projecting the image. "Okay. Everything looks good. Oh there's your uterus...and here..is your baby." She says showing us the screen. "Oh my god." Karamatsu says softly and I stare at the screen. "Wow..there it is." I say with tears brimming my eyes. The doctor smiles and leaves us alone for a bit. I saw Karamatsu glance at me before holding my hand "pretty amazing huh?" He asks and I hum

"..I can't see it."

Karamatsu hums and looks at me "what? But you-" I shook my head "I lied. I didn't want her to think I was stupid or something. I mean I can't see my own baby!" I wail as tears leave my eyes. "Hey. It's okay sweetie. Here." He has me look at the screen and points to a specific spot.

"You see right here. That's it right there?" He says and I squint my eyes "that's it?" I ask and sniff softly. He nods and I look at the screen. "Well I can see that." I say and scoot closer "Wow. I can't believe it. That's our baby Karamatsu." I say and squeeze his hand softly. He hums softly 

"...yeah..our baby."

I was at the Matsuno house showing Karamatsu's family the sonogram. "Uh y/n?" Jyushimatsu says and I turn with a hum. "I can't see it." He says and I smile with a soft laugh. "That's okay. I couldn't see it at first either." I say taking the picture and looking at it. My face drops and I whine

"Karamatsu I lost it again." I whine and walk over. He met me halfway and hugs me before taking the picture "that's okay. I'll find it." He says while petting my head. I sniff and watch him as he tries to find our baby again.   
....

Some time has passed and Karamatsu was helping me baby proof my house. He has helped me a lot these past months. He would help with minor things like if I was hungry, tired, or if I was sore. He really didn't seem to mind. He even helped set up the nursery which was painted yellow because we didn't know, didn't want to know, the gender. 

Well I had just finished baby proofing my part and went to check on Karamatsu in the bedroom. I walk in and was surprised to see Karamatsu asleep on my bed. I walk over and look down at him. He was really asleep. He must have been really tired. Now that I think about it..he seemed very tired when he came over today. 

Has he not been sleeping well? 

I hum and felt tired myself. I let out a huff and went to the other side of the bed to get some rest. When I lay down Karamatsu stirred and rolls over to wrap his arm around me. I glance back and saw a smile spread onto his face. I look down and smile softly before closing my eyes. 

That ended up being the best sleep I've had in a while.  
....

I was getting closer to my due date but I was out and about with Karamatsu, who has been staying with me for a while. We were doing some quick shopping. Over these past 9 months I felt myself growing closer to Karamatsu. I felt like I was falling for him all over again. Especially considering he would sometimes carry me when I was tired.

I doubt Karamatsu would want to take me back though. He was only taking care of me because he didn't want me to be alone. 

Anyway I was walking around and accidentally bump into a teen boy. I look up and immediately apologize. "Well just watch where you're going fat ass." I froze and hum "r-right..s-sorry." I say putting my head down. "Jeez. How are you so fat? What do you do?" I cower back. Now I wasn't the fattest but I wasn't exactly thin. I felt myself start to cry before hearing a "Oi! Back off!" 

I look up to see Karamatsu. He must have been looking for me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders "you okay y/n?" He asks and I nod "you should be ashamed of yourself. Making a lady upset like this. A pregnant one no less. Come on hon, let's go." He says before turning to me and taking me home. 

On the way there I was poking and rubbing my sides. Karamatsu took my hand "stop it. You look fine." He says and I look at him "but he said-" "forget what he said. You look fine and quite honestly you still look beautiful." He says and I blush but smile. I squeeze his hand

"Thank you Karamatsu."  
....

I was in the doctors office. The thing was that I was past my due date. I was 2 weeks past to be exact. So I was sitting on the medical bed with Karamatsu beside me. The doctor was currently telling us ways to induce labor. "You can try eating spicy foods, Castor oil, certain excercises, oh and there's a herbal tea you can drink." She says and we nod "Done. We will do all of those." I say and Karamatsu nods.

"Of course then there's the one method that proves to be the most effective. Sex."

I blush but hum and turn to Karamatsu who looks dumbfounded. He glances at me and sighs "you have got to be kidding me." He says and the doctor laughs softly "I know it may sound bizarre but it's worked so well for other coup...women." She says and we nod "well thank you Dr. Evans." I say before we left.

So we spent the rest of the day doing everything the doctor suggested. Everything except the one thing that she said was the most successful. At the moment Karamatsu was sitting beside me as we ate some spicy food. Both of us had a tolerance for it so Karamatsu didn't mind splitting the food with me. 

"ooh try eating this pepper. It's hot." He says with a cough and I hum taking the pepper. I took a bite and groan "Karamatsu this isn't working." I say and he hums "Just keep eating..also word of advice." I turn to look at him and he chuckles "do not touch the pepper and then touch your eye." He says before wiping his hands off and held a cloth against his eye. I look at him as he groans from pain and tilt my head. 

"You know those noises make me feel turned on." I coo and he turns to look at me. "Stop it." He says and I whine "Nothing else is working. Please." I plead and he shook his head "no no. no. I'm sorry but no. We have boundaries and god this hurts." He says pressing the cloth onto his eye again. "Come on. We've done this before let's just do it again. Please~" I whine and scoot closer but he leans away. 

"No, I am not making love with you just so you can go into labor." He says and I frown "but I am miserable here." I pause and grab his face "you started this, now you finish it!" I yell and he sighs before pulling his face away. 

He went silent.

"Oh you're ignoring me now? How will annoy me now? Oh I know." I say before mocking his snoring and he hums "you'd think that your sinuses would clear up but nooo. You still snore like cra-mph." I was cut off by Karamatsu turning around and kissing me. "What are you-" he cuts me off "I'm going to finish what I started. I'm getting that baby out of you." He says before kissing me deeply. I hum and kiss back as he leans me back against the armrest. 

I moan softly but feel liquid run down my leg. "K-Karamatsu wait." I say when we pull away. He hums and looks at me with soft eyes. "My water just broke." I say and his eyes widen a bit "oh wow..okay. okay." He says before getting up and helping me up. "Okay I have the bag and pillow. Do you have the keys?" He asks moving to the door "I got them." I say as I grab the keys and rush over. 

We pause and I smile up at him. "Hey..we're having a baby." He says and I hum softly before hugging him. I pull away and lean in slightly before deciding to just lean my forehead on his. "Yeah..let's do this." I say and he nods before both of us left the house in a rush.  
....

Halfway through the drive my contractions started up. So I was currently in the passenger seat, clutching my stomach and breathing heavily as I start to sweat. I threw my head back with a groan as the pain got worse. "Karamatsu! Hurry!" I yell and he nods "Okay. Okay. Here we are." He says as he parks outside the entrance. He grabs the stuff and quickly comes to me. 

He threw the door open and pulls me into his arms. I immediately clutch his shoulders as the pain hit again. "Karamatsu-niisan!!" I glance through lidded eyes to see his family in the hospital. Karamatsu nods to them and rushes up to the front desk. As he yells in a panic I felt a sharp pain accompanied with an urge. The urge to push. "K-Karamatsu..the baby is coming..right n-now." 

He looks at me and looks at the nurses who arrive with a gurney. He places me on the gurney "how close?" Karamatsu asks as we were lead down the hallway. I groan and scream in pain. "L-Like I n-need to p-push. Now!" I shout and Karamatsu went wide eyed. The nurses nod in agreement "she's right." One says before we made it to the room. 

The nurses act quickly to place me on the bed. Dr. Evans quickly pulls my bottoms off and gasps "oh yeah. you really need to start pushing now." As soon as she said that I push as hard as I could manage before I had to stop. Karamatsu took my hand in his and I sat up a bit as I had to push again. I was a whining mess one minute and screaming the next minute. 

"Okay that's it y/n. You're doing great." Karamatsu says and I pant softly as I fall back, tears leaving my eyes. "Okay. We are almost there y/n. A few more big pushes." I groan and lean forward as I push. I let out a shrill scream and grip hard onto Karamatsu's hand. "There you go. almost there." He says and I lurched forward knocking my forehead against his. He fell to the ground with a groan. 

"Are you okay?" I whine out as I push "Keep Pushing! I'm fine!" He shouts from the ground. I manage out a small laugh and smile before groaning. He stood back up and lays his hands onto my shoulders. My eyes shut close as I threw head back with a loud scream as I push hard. I gasp and pant softly as I felt major relief before I fell back. I was delirious but I heard the crying of a baby. 

I look up and saw my baby in Dr. Evans's arms. "Congratulations. You had a beautiful baby girl." She says and I smile shakily as they had Karamatsu cut the cord before they walk off. "Wait. Where are they going?" I ask completely delirious and Karamatsu rubs my shoulders "it's okay. They're just cleaning her." He says and I nod "o-oh okay. But be careful, she is so small!" I call out and Karamatsu smiles. 

I reach my arms out as my baby was handed to me. I immediately cradle her in my arms as she coos and stirs slightly. "Hi..Hello..I'm your mom and you're my little girl." I coo as Karamatsu looks at me. "You did great y/n." He says and I turn to smile softly. "Do we have a name for her?" Dr. Evans asks and say no. "That's okay. For now she'll just be baby girl." 

I smile and turn back to Karamatsu. He leans in slightly and pauses. I smile softly and lean in to kiss him softly. He smiles and gently held my face before kissing me again. I hum softly and kiss back.  
....

I had been moved out of the delivery room and was currently holding my baby as she slept while Karamatsu stood by my side. Then there was a knock and I say the Matsuno family with anxious looks "can we come in?" Matsuyo asks and we nod. They walk in and immediately were in awe. Matsuyo was cooing and was obviously dying inside from happiness. She kept it to herself though.

"So you're a dad now Karamatsu." Osomatsu says wrapping on arm around Karamatsu's shoulders. "Heh. Yeah...I feel tired." He says and Matsuzo chuckles "You feel tired now. Just you wait." He says and Karamatsu smiles. "Soo What are you naming her?" Jyushimatsu asks looking at my daughter with fascination. I hum and look at Karamatsu as he was teased by Osomatsu.

"Actually..Karamatsu picked the perfect name." I say and Karamatsu turns to look at me. He glances at me and our baby. "You sure y/n?" He asks and I nod "yeah. I figure it's fair that you name her." I say and he smiles "okay. Well everyone. I want you all to meet Ushio." I smile softly and feel tears in my eyes "that's so perfect." I say and kiss my daughter's forehead before kissing Karamatsu softly.   
....

I was watching Ushio as she slept soundly in her crib. I reach down and twirl the small amount of black hair on her head. I smile and sigh "you sound troubled?" I flinch at Karamatsu's voice. "You really shouldn't appear out of no where like that." I say and he smiles before walking up to me to look at Ushio. 

"You're staring." He says and I blush "right sorry." I say and he hums. "What's wrong?" He asks and turns my head to face him. "..Karamatsu...What happened to us?" I ask but continue "how did we let one fight tear us apart?...Why didn't I...Why couldn't I have just apologized?...I want things back the way they use to be." I say as tears leave my eyes "because..I still love you...so do you want to try again?" I ask and he smiles before kissing me softly with that passion I had missed so much. 

"Darling...I want you back in my life more than anything...Now we have Ushio and I...yes let's try again." He says and I smile before hugging him. He hugs back and I push my face into his chest as I cry. "I..I love you y/n." That did it. I started full on crying as I hug Karamatsu tightly. He just rubs my back whispering words of comfort. I sigh shakily and smile "I love you too Karamatsu."

What can I say? We were a relationship that had broken apart only for it to be mended. Our love and relationship was mended all thanks to Ushio. She was not just a sign of our love. 

Ushio would forever be our little good luck charm.


	116. The Love of a Sister (Sick! Matsu Bros x Big Sister! reader)

I had decided to pay my family a visit. It had been a good 2 weeks since my last visit. I was finally able to live on my own. After I got that job with Atsushi life has really turned around for me. I was a lot happier now. I really appreciated what my brothers did for me. I still laugh that I'm the oldest and they worried about me like crazy. Not that I blame them. That old job of mine was a dangerous one. 

I could never thank them enough for their help. 

I walk up to the door and let myself in. I mean they did tell me that because I'm family I am welcome in the house whenever. So I took of my shoes and call out that I was here. When no one calls back I was a bit surprised. "Hm. Jyushimatsu usually runs up to greet me. Sometimes before I even say that I'm here." I say to myself and walk upstairs. I figured that they must still be asleep. 

I made it to the bedroom door and slide it open to see all of my little brothers in bed but something was wrong. It took a second before I realized that they were sick. All of them were sick. And no one was here. I walk into the room saying hello. Karamatsu tilts his head back and rolls onto his stomach.

"Y/n?" He says in confusion and the others flip over as well. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Osomatsu asks and I hum "I wanted to visit you guys...hold on a minute." I say before walking to the bathroom. "Come on. I know we own some." I say and see the mask I was looking for. "There we are." I say and place the mask over my mouth before heading back upstairs.

"Okay. I'm back." I say and turn to my brothers. "Okay. I had planned to come and visit you guys. However since you guys are sick. Your big sister is going to be taking care of you!" I say happily and they look at each other. "Y/n. You don't have-" Choromatsu says but was cut off by a coughing fit. I rush over and rub his back as he coughs. "Hm. I think we have cough syrup. I'll go get it." I say and leave before he could say anything.

I came back with the medicine and a glass of water because the medicine tastes nasty. "Heya I'm back." I say and have Choromatsu sit up to take the medicine. As expected he gags slightly before drinking the water. "Okay. You okay Choromatsu?" I ask and he nods tiredly. I have him lay down and stand up. I hear a soft whine and turn my head. 

I walk over to where I heard the whine and hear it again. I turn to Karamatsu and crouch down "you okay Karamatsu?" I ask and he whines again. I lay my hand on his forehead and hum "hold on. I'll get a thermometer." I say and quickly go to get one. When I came back I saw Jyushimatsu trying to get out of bed with a pale face. I walk over to him and place the thermometer down before helping Jyushimatsu get up. 

"What's wrong Jyushi?" I ask and he groans before placing a hand over his mouth. I quickly understood and help rush him to the bathroom. I open the door and he rushes over to the toilet to throw up. I turn my head but gently rub his back. "Poor thing." I mumble as he pants and gags. When he was for sure done I help him up. I walk him to the sink and fill a cup of water. 

I hand it to him "clean out your mouth." I say and he nods taking the cup. After doing that I take him back to the bedroom and lay him down. I pick up the thermometer and went over to Karamatsu. "Here open your mouth for me." I say and he opens his mouth a bit. I place the thermometer in his mouth. As I wait I went to Ichimatsu just to check on him. "You okay Ichimatsu?" I ask as I lay a hand on his forehead. 

He groans and sniffs "I feel like I'm gonna die." He says and I roll my eyes "you aren't going to die. You're just congested...oh! I know what to get!" I exclaim and stand up. Before I left I took the thermometer from Karamatsu and hum in concern. 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Looks like I'll need to get some cold wet cloths. Looking at all of them I guess I'll need one for all of them. 

I left the room and quickly went out to the store. I was going to purchase a few things. I was going to buy some ingredients to make some soup for them and some vapor rub for Ichimatsu. When I got to the store I quickly found what I needed and went to pay for it. 

When I got back home I let out a sigh and went into the kitchen. Acting as a nurse like this brought back memories. Like when they were 10 and Osomatsu had gotten sick. I took the role of caring for him the best I could. It was rare when all of them got sick like this. To be honest though I kind of liked caring for them like this. I hate that they're sick though.

I set the soup ingredients in the kitchen before heading upstairs with the vapor rub in hand. I quickly grab some washcloths and a bowl of ice cold water before going into the bedroom. "Hey. I'm back." I say before sitting down and preparing the wet cloths. I grab the cloths and lay one onto each of their foreheads before moving to Ichimatsu. I look down at him and hum. 

I crouch down "Ichimatsu?" He hums tiredly "I bought something that relieves congestion." I say holding up the vapor rub container and he nods "okay." I hum and sigh before moving the cover down a bit. I unbutton his pajama top and glance at him to see him confused. "I have to rub it onto your chest for it to work..don't make a big deal about it." I say and he shrugs with a hum. 

I open the container and take some of the gel in my hand. I move his top aside and rub the gel onto his chest. "Does it feel any better?" I ask and he hums "a little I guess." He mumbles and I nod. I close the container and wipe my hand off. I left the room again to go make them some soup. Hopefully they can stomach it. 

Okay..the only one who couldn't stomach the soup was Todomatsu who threw up minutes after eating. Which caused the others to throw up. Yeah..that was not fun to clean up. 

I sigh as I wait for the cover to come out of the dryer. "I guess I should have figured that Todomatsu would have a weak stomach." I say to myself and hear the ding of the dryer as it's cycle ended. I took the now warm cover and walk back upstairs. I saw that my brothers looked embarrassed as I place the cover over them. 

"Sorry about that y/n." Todomatsu says and I sigh "it's okay. To be honest I kind of figured you'd have a weak stomach." I say "you say it's okay but" I cut off Karamatsu "but nothing. I don't care what happened. I just want to help you." I say with a smile "besides....I have seen worse." I say and they went silent. I look up to see them with concerned stares. 

"You mean from" I cut off Todomatsu "Yes. Yes that's what I mean." I say but smile "But that's behind me. Thanks to you guys." I say and they smile. I have them all lay down so they can rest. Though Osomatsu was giving me trouble. "For goodness sake! Lay down!" I yell as I try to have him stay down. "But I don't want to!" I sigh and groan as I held his shoulders down. I swear he acts like a child when he's sick. 

"Osomatsu I'm trying to help you. Just lay down so you can rest." I say and he sighs, crossing his arms. "But I'm not tired." He says and sniffs "Osomatsu I don't care. Just please please get some rest." I say and he opens his mouth to say something but ends up sneezing. Problem was because I was in front of him. He sneezed on me. 

I flinch back and groan. "Ew! Ew! Gross!" I say and stand up. I was wearing the mask but it's still gross. I wipe my face off quickly and immediately turn to glare at Osomatsu. "..right. I think I'll lay down now." He says and goes under the covers making the brothers laugh. "He's scared of y/n!" Jyushimatsu says and I huff. 

"To be fair, she is scary when angry. So I'm not scared of her..I'm just scared of her when she gets angry." Osomatsu says and I smile "Well you should be. Anyway, all of you get some rest, okay?" They nod and I nod with a hum before leaving the room to let them rest. I close the door and pull off my mask with a sigh. I was exhausted.

I went downstairs to nap. I took a seat at the table and lay my head down to take a quick nap. I felt my nose twitch and I sneeze softly before drifting off to sleep. 

When I woke up I felt a chill. I sniff lightly and sneeze softly. I heard some movement upstairs that moved downstairs. "Y/n? You still here?" I hear Karamatsu call out and I groan out "in here." The door opens and I look up "y/n, are you okay?" Choromatsu asks and I held my head "not really. I feel cold but my head feels hot." I say and Karamatsu walks over to lay a hand on my forehead. 

"Hmm...she seems to be running a fever. I think she got sick." He says "Are you kidding me?" I whine and Karamatsu smiles before picking me up "Come on y/n. Let's get you taken care of." He says before carrying me upstairs. He carefully placed me under the cover and rubs my head. 

"Don't worry y/n. You took care of us so it's our turn to care for you." He says and I smile softly "h-heh. Okay then."


	117. What if? (Ichimatsu+Karamatsu x Demon! Male! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two to A Deal (Ichimatsu+Karamatsu x Demon! Male! reader)

I was in the air laying on my back as I was waiting for my boyfriends. I was so bored right now and I wanted some attention. Every now and then I saw one of their brothers look my way warily. "You know staring is rude right?" I ask and I saw them flinch. "Why are you still here again?" Choromatsu asks and I smile "because two of your brothers wanted me to stay and we made a deal that for as long as they love me I am staying." 

"Well what if they don't love you anymore?"

I froze at Osomatsu's question and I turn to look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask and Osomatsu shrugs "I mean people can fall out of love. I don't know if demons do but as humans can fall out of love." I hum and smile "Well that wouldn't happen. They care about me." I say and Todomatsu clears his throat. I turn to look at him. "Actually they are infatuated with you. And the infatuation phase usually lasts up to 6 months only." 

I went silent as I think to myself. What if they do fall out of love with me? What if they suddenly lose love for me? That would mean the deal would end and I'd have to leave. The more I thought about it the more I felt myself start to break inside. I sigh and turn over to fly out of the room. I went up to the bedroom and sat on their couch. 

What if they are only in a relationship with me because of infatuation?

I sigh and pull my legs up to my chest, my tail wrapping around my ankles. "Do they even love me?" I ask myself and feel tears leave my eyes. "Do they even care about me at all?" I ask and bury my face into my arms. Maybe this was to good to be true. 

I hear the door open but don't look up. "Y/n? Are you okay?" Karamatsu. "He looks like he's upset." Ichimatsu. I look up and their faces drop. "Y/n? What's wrong? Were you crying?" Karamatsu asks and I look away "no." I say and Ichimatsu hums "then what's with the tear stains?" He asks as they both kneel in front of me. 

"...I forgot my tears were black." I say and wipe my face. "Well why are you crying?" Karamatsu asks and I sigh "...do you guys really love me?" I ask and their eyes widen "why are asking something like that?" Ichimatsu asks and I sigh before explaining what happened. Ichimatsu glares at the door and rushes downstairs before Karamatsu or I could stop him. 

There was shouting downstairs from Ichimatsu before Choromatsu, Todomatsu and Osomatsu were brought upstairs(Jyushimatsu didn't really do anything.). All three were sat down in front of me as Ichimatsu and Karamatsu day on either side of me. Karamatsu was hugging me close while Ichimatsu glares at his brothers. 

"Well. I think you guys owe y/n an apology." Ichimatsu says and the three of them look between me and Ichimatsu. Choromatsu was the first to apologize followed by Osomatsu and lastly Todomatsu. I sniff and wipe my eyes "okay..I accept your apologies." I say and they smile nervously considering Ichimatsu was still angry. I lay a hand on his shoulder and smile. That makes him calm down a bit. 

"So you guys really love y/n?" Todomatsu asks and they nod. "Though it seems unlikely we do love y/n and he loves us. Hence why he was so upset." Karamatsu says and I nod. Osomatsu hums "well I mean I guess there isn't anything really wrong with this. Right?" Choromatsu nods "yeah and I mean one thing is there's no risk of pregnancy or anything." 

"um actually." I chime in and everyone looks at me "I actually could get pregnant but there's a process to it. So there isn't really a need to worry." I say and both Ichimatsu and Karamatsu look at me surprised. "Didn't know that." Karamatsu says and Ichimatsu hums. "well I didn't think it was that important." I say with a blush and they both laugh softly before hugging me. 

"Ah stop! Let me go!" I say with a smile and a laugh "yeah not going to happen." Karamatsu says and Ichimatsu just hums in agreement. I saw his brothers smile before getting up and leaving. Closing the door behind them. I smile and wrap my arms around my boyfriends. "Hey y/n." Ichimatsu says and I hum "What if we have some fun?" He asks and I smile. "Sure~" I purr and lean in to kiss him while Karamatsu kisses my neck. 

I really shouldn't have doubted that these boys loved me.

I mean they were the ones who made the deal.


	118. Loved and Lost (Ichimatsu x reader) Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abusive parents and death

I let out a sigh as I walk around. It was my 10th birthday but my parents were too busy with other "important" things and I didn't really have any friends. So I was all alone. I kick a rock that was on the ground and hear what sounded like laughter. I round the corner and saw 6 identical boys playing soccer. I watch in awe at how they got along and how they played together. 

The ball ended up getting kicked over to where I was standing and I flinch slightly when their eyes were all on me. "Oh hello." One of them says and I wave "h-hi." I say before picking up the ball. "Um..can I play?" I ask and they look at each other. "Sure." They say in unison.

I smile and walk over "I'm y/n l/n by the way." I say and they nod "hi y/n. I'm Osomatsu, that's Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu." I smile and walk over to join their game.

Maybe they'll be my friends.  
....

It was another day where I was visiting my friends. The Matsuno brothers. I was really excited to see Ichimatsu again. I knock on the door and their mom opens the door. "Oh y/n. Hello." She greets and I smile "hi. Can I come in?" I ask and she glances inside "Well..now is not really a good time." She says and I hum "why?" I ask with a sad pout and she took a look me. 

She sighs and nods "okay..but only because you're their friend." She says and lets me in. I walk in and she lead me to the living room. There I saw the brothers comforting each other. "Guys?" I call and they look up to see me. "Matsuzo. Let's leave them be." Their mom tells her husband before they leave. 

I hum and walk up to them. My eyes glance at the floor and I saw a hole in the floor. It looked familiar. I realized it was a hole left behind by a knife. I walk over to the brothers and sit down. "Guys. What happened? Who stabbed the floor?" I ask and Osomatsu looks down with a frown. "It was an evil man..a robber who had been lodging with our family." He says and I hum before realizing 

"You mean Tougou?" 

They all nod and I tilt my head "but he seemed nice." I say and they shook their heads "he was just playing nice...but he was a robber. He actually hurt me, Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu, Karamatsu, and Ichimatsu." I turn to Ichimatsu and he nods. I noticed that he was holding his arm. I move over and carefully hug him. 

"Y/n, how did you know that marking was from a knife?" Karamatsu asks and I hum but smile "oh. That's because whenever my mom or dad are angry they throw knifes. Sometimes they just repeatedly stab the floor...and walls." I say and their faces drop "What?!" They exclaim and I hum

"What?" I ask. "Y/n. That's not good." Choromatsu says and his brothers nod. "It's fine. I'm use to it. They just have anger issues." I say and they look at me concerned. "Guys really. It's okay. Besides they don't actually hurt me or anything."

They would never hurt me.

I'm their only child.  
....

I had recently turned 18. Lately the brothers were branching off and changing. 

Osomatsu was a bit more isolated and was honestly becoming a perverted weirdo.

Karamatsu was more shy and reserved. Barely talking anymore.

Choromatsu threw himself into his studies and honestly only focused on school.

Ichimatsu...He was trying to make other friends and find a proper friend group. 

Jyushimatsu. Oh dear. He seemed to be more frustrated and angry with people. Trying to start fights.

Todomatsu tried to blend with the popular crowd but ended up staying around Choromatsu and staying by his side.

One thing that didn't really change was that I was still their best friend. Which made me happy. Still the fact that they were all drifting apart added to the stress I already had on me. Stress from home. 

At one point I pulled Ichimatsu up to the roof to stress my fear. The fear that I would lose the only friends I had. I really didn't want to lose Ichimatsu either. He meant a lot to me. 

"So why are we up here?" He asks and I look at him with a serious face "Ichimatsu...I'm scared." I say and he hums "What? Why?" He asks and I sigh "you guys..you're changing and not for the better." I say and he hums "Osomatsu has become a total pervert, Karamatsu is shy and reserved, Choromatsu only focuses on school now, Jyushimatsu is just scary now, and Todomatsu always clings to Choromatsu."

I pause and look at Ichimatsu. "And you...well you've been ignoring me a lot lately..spending time with your other friends...I don't want to lose you." Ichimatsu sighs "y/n." I hum and look at him "that is an irrational fear." I froze as he continues "lose us. Come on y/n. We are changing but that's what people do. They change. Honestly I think I'm changing for the better."

"But you keep ignoring me and you hardly hang out with me anymore. I feel left out Ichimatsu." I say and he looks confused "What do you mean? I'm just making more friends. Besides don't you have other friends. You don't have to always be with me." He says and I look down. "I..Ichimatsu, you and your brothers are my only friends."

"It's not my fault that you can't make any other friends."

I felt my heart break as tears fill my eyes. "But I don't want any other friends." I say and he sighs in annoyance "that's not my fault. Why are you acting like this y/n? Seriously. It's kind of annoying." I kept my head lowered and walk to the door to leave the roof. I stop by Ichimatsu and sigh

"you're right...it isn't your fault..it's my fault..all my fault..you shouldn't have to always hang out with someone as worthless as me." I say with a laugh "I'll just..go..bye Ichimatsu." I say and glance at him before running away. I ran down the stairs and about halfway down someone grips my arm. I wince and try to pull my arm back. "Let go! Just let me go!" 

"Y/n. Calm down. Why were you crying?" It was Ichimatsu. Why did he follow me though. Doesn't matter though. I continue to try and pull away but he doesn't let go. "Y/n answer me. What's wrong?" He asks holding my wrist tighter. "Let go! That hurts!" I yell before I turn around and shove him off. He looks at me surprised and I stood there shaking. 

"I was barely gripping though. How did it hurt?" He asks and I look away "you know me. I'm just weak." I say and turn to leave but but he runs to step in front of me. "Y/n let me see your arm." He says and I back away "no." He persists and I back up more until I'm backed into a corner. "I'll ask again. Let me see or I'll pull your sleeve up myself." He says and I look down. My legs were trembling as I shakily reach over and pull my sleeve up. 

His eyes widen and I felt more tears leave my eyes. It was out in the open now. Ichimatsu has now seen the ugly mess of scars and bruises that line my arm. Ichimatsu steps forward and gently examines my arm with my wincing whenever he traced a scar. "Y/n. How did this..no why did this happen?" He asks and I shy away. "It doesn't matter. I mean it's my fault. I can't keep my mouth shut. I'm the one that makes them so angry." 

"Y/n." He says and held my face to look at him. "Who did this?" He asks and I gave a shaky sigh "...my parents..but it's my fault for being in the way." I say and his eyes soften "y/n...this is not your fault...I guess this..this is why you always want to be around us." I nod and wipe my tears "but it is my fault..I'm just worthless trash. Trash that shouldn't even be here." I mumble and he forces me to look at him. 

"Stop that! You are not worthless!" I jump at the raise in his voice "you are so important to me and my family. My brothers care about you. My parents adore and love you. As for me, I care about you so much and I.." He blushes and clears his throat "I love you so much." I look at him with uncertainty "why...why would you love trash like me? You and I both know you're just saying that to cheer me up in some way." I try to walk away again but he places his hands beside my head, trapping me in the corner.

"I do love you y/n. Let me prove it to you."

He moves to hold my face and leans in. I gulp nervously before he kisses me. I felt blush rise to my face and I close my eyes before kissing him back. I gave a quiet sob and hiccup from crying. He pulls away and wipes my tears away. "I love you y/n and I will do everything I can to protect you." He says as he caresses my cheek. I shyly lean into the comforting touch. This feels nice. I love this feeling.  
....  
-Ichimatsu's POV-

It was close to graduation and I have been happily dating y/n for 8 months. At the moment I was doing homework with my brothers when the phone rang. Mom picked it up "Hello? Oh hello y/n." I turn my head to see her smiling face become filled with concern. So as I work I listen to their conversation.

"Okay..oh dear...yes I can call them and send them over..hold on Ichimatsu! Y/n needs you!" I hum and quickly walk over. I take the phone and my mom rushes to her room. "Hello? Y/n?" I hear strained breaths and slight whimpers. "I-Ichimatsu..I'm so scared." She answers "Why? What's going on?" I ask and she was silent for a second. 

"My parents are going to kill me."

My blood ran cold. My eyes widen and I look at my brothers who were watching me with concern. "What do you mean?" I ask and she gulps "they found out that I told about my scars...they threatened to punish me but they grabbed knifes..Ichimatsu they're going to kill me." She whispers and that's when I ask "okay. Just keep talking to me. Where are you?" I ask and she whimpers 

"I'm in my bedroom. I locked the door." She says and I sigh in slight relief "okay at least you're safe." I say and she whines "Ichimatsu." I hum but her next words send a chill down my back and make my heart stop. 

"They have a key to my room."

I could hear the fear in her voice and I could practically sense her trembling. "I'm safe for now but not long...Ichimatsu I don't want to die." My heart broke and I could feel tears come to my eyes. "Y/n. Listen you aren't going to-"

"I hear them outside the door..they're mocking me...calling out to me..Ichimatsu..I just want to say I love you."

My heart drops to my stomach I barely got out an "I love you too" before I heard the most shrill, memory haunting scream come out of y/n. Her parents unlocked the door and I could hear them yelling as they took the phone from y/n. "Let me go! Help me Ichima-" was all I heard her scream before the phone was hung up. 

My mom came running and hung up the phone. "Everyone come on! We need to meet the police at y/n's house!" She shouts and no one argued as we pile into the car. I was panicking and gripping my chest as my heart went crazy. Jyushimatsu looks at me and gently rubs my back. He still had a scowl but for a different reason. 

Mom reaches out and held my hand while dad drives quickly. "Ichimatsu it's okay. Remain calm. She'll be okay and once her parents are dealt with I'm going to make her a part of this family. Okay?" She asks and I sniff before nodding. "Y-Yeah..okay." I grip my mom's hand and she gently squeezes back. 

When we got there police and an ambulance were at the scene. We were told by an officer to stand back. My parents and my brothers were currently being asked questions. I was spacing off as I stare at the house. Watching with a glare as y/n's parents were lead out in cuffs and placed into a police car. I smile as the were forced into the vehicle.

That smile was short lived. 

I watched a paramedic step out of the house and in his arms was a bloody y/n. My world crashes and burns when I notice that she wasn't moving. I felt my feet move on their own before I ran over. "Woah kid. Stand back." The paramedic says before laying y/n down on the stretcher. I walk up to the stretcher and look down at y/n. 

Even if she was conscious she couldn't have made it. Her parents stabbed her repeatedly in the chest, specifically her heart. I felt anger build inside me but it quickly turned to sadness. Y/n was gone. She was gone and I would never see her again. That hit me hard as I broke down. I held her up and hug her close, crying my eyes out.

I was begging for her to come back. For her to wake up. I knew it wouldn't do anything but I was devastated. I held her tightly and wouldn't let go. The paramedics tried to pull me away but I wouldn't budge. Then an officer came over "Son. You need to let go." He says and manages to pull me off. I was screaming and kicking as he held me back. I was calling out for y/n as she was loaded into the ambulance.

"Ma'am. If you could please control your son." The officer says and my mom nods. The officer sets me down and I would've run back but my mom pulls me into a hug. "Sh~ Sh~ Ichimatsu there's nothing we can do now. She's gone. I'm so sorry but she's gone." I shook my head and bury my face deep into her shoulder as I cry. She sighs and rubs circles on my back.

All I could think was why?

Why did it have to be y/n?

Why couldn't I save her?

Why couldn't it be me instead?  
....

I woke up with a jolt and groan as I held my head. "Damn it..why do you keep dreaming about her?" I ask myself and get out of the futon to head to the kitchen. It's been 10 years. Stop reminding me. I think before grabbing a glass of water.

"Dreaming about y/n again?" 

I jolt and turn to see Jyushimatsu with a concerned face. I huff and look away "Ichimatsu-niisan...it's okay to be sad and to miss her." He says and I sigh "but after 10 years?" I ask and he hums "I mean I still miss her...it's worse for me..considering." I turn to him and hum

"well...it was jokingly but the last words I said to her were "oh shut up." I hate that those were my last words to her even if was jokingly." He says and I look at him surprised. "At least your last words were sweet. You told her you love her." He says and I hum "all I'm saying is that it's okay to be sad...to be honest we all are still a little sad." I look down as he continues.

"Besides she's still here. Just watching over us."

I smile and laugh softly "yeah...I guess she is..let's go back to bed." I say before walking back with Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu is right. She was watching over us and I shouldn't be ashamed about being sad. I get to decide when I've moved on. As I get back in bed I stare at the ceiling. "We we'll see each again y/n." I say and smile before drifting off to sleep. 

I'll do enough good to join you up there.

A young woman smiles down from the heavens as she watches the last of her friends go to sleep. "Oh I know you will Ichimatsu." She says with a smile as she places a hand over her heart.

"And I'll be here. Waiting for you."


	119. A Splash of Water (Matsu Bros x Mermaid! reader)

I was walking over to visit my boyfriends, the Matsuno brothers, Yes I know that means I have 6 boyfriends but I don't care. I love them all and they are all kind to me, in their own ways. I made it to their house and knock on the door. I was happy to see Jyushimatsu answer the door. "Y/n!" He exclaims with a smile and hugs me tightly. I laugh softly and hug him back. "Hello Jyushi."

He pulls back and pulls me into their house. I smile softly as he lead me to the living room. I smile as the other brothers greeted me. "So you ready for movie night y/n?" Osomatsu asks and I smile "Well of course. I love watching movie marathons." I say and they smile. Then we start to set everything up which wasn't hard because we mostly just needed to choose a series and gather some drinks and snacks.

Though Jyushimatsu wanted to gather up some blankets too. Karamatsu suggested we bring the futon down as well so we agree. Jyushimatsu and I went upstairs to gather the blankets and the futon. "So Ichimatsu was thinking of doing a horror flick marathon!" Jyushimatsu says and I hum "well maybe we should wait a bit before we play those movies." I say and he nods "he told me that he figured you'd say that!" He says with a laugh.

The both of us head back to the living room and set up the futon before laying the blankets down as well. I look up as Osomatsu and Choromatsu came back in the room with the drinks and snacks. I saw that Choromatsu had brought a few water bottles and Osomatsu was pouting "don't make that face. I rather not deal with you drunk and I doubt y/n does." Choromatsu says and I hum. 

"Uh Choromatsu. I don't really drink water." I say and he nods "right sorry. I'll be right back." He says and heads back to the kitchen. "Why do you not drink water again?" Osomatsu asks while handing me a chip bag. "I just..don't like the taste..it's tasteless and I don't like it." I say before eating some of the chips "there is flavored water y/n." Todomatsu says as he looks at his phone "see." He says showing me and I hum.

"Well I know that. I just don't like it." I say and turn my head as Choromatsu returned. He smiles and hands me a bottle of apple juice. "Thanks hon." I say and kiss his cheek. Once everyone was settled and comfortable we started the first movie. Halfway through I look out the window and saw that it had started raining. "Oh..that's great." I say and hear Karamatsu hum. "Oh it's raining." He says and I nod

"How long do think it'll last?" I ask and Karamatsu hums "honestly it could last a while." Choromatsu says and I groan "Hey worse case scenario you'll just have to stay a little longer." Osomatsu says hugging me closer. I hum and smile "yeah..I may just have to." I say snuggling up to Osomatsu. 

Eventually we moved onto the horror flicks. Honestly they weren't that bad and Ichimatsu seemed to like them. But then a jump scare came that really scared Choromatsu and he dropped his water bottle. The water splashed out onto me and I stood up with a gasp. "Oh my gosh! I'm so-" "it's fine. I just need to deal with this!" I exclaim and run to the bathroom, almost tripping. 

I got to the bathroom and shut the door. I was panting softly and sigh. I quickly try to wipe the water off but I was too late as my legs were swapped for a cyan blue fish like tail. I wobble and fell on my butt with a groan "god damn it. Not again." I mumble and flick my fins in annoyance. "Well at least I wore a skirt this time." I say to myself and start quickly towel drying to tail.

I heard knocking on the door "y/n? It sounded like you fell. are you okay?" Karamatsu asks and I bite my lip "Yeah..I just slipped I'm fine. Just don't come in!" I say and hear a hum "it sounded like it hurt though." I sigh at Karamatsu's concern. It was sweet but I just needed them to leave right now. "I'm fine but seriously just don't come in." I say 

"Why can't we come in?" Choromatsu asks and I hum "um..because I don't have my skirt on." I say nervously and they were silent for a second before Osomatsu spoke up "y/n that doesn't really matter because we've seen you pantsless before." He says and I sigh. I was hesitant but decided that maybe they could help me. 

"...okay I actually do need your help..just please, I'm begging you guys, don't freak out." I say and sigh as the door opens. I nervously glance at them to see them all in silent shock. "I..I'm trying to dry myself off." I say shying away as Karamatsu walks over and sits down "Wow. You look beautiful." He says and I look at him "huh? You're not freaking out?" 

That seems to snap the rest of them out of it as they also walk over. "Of course we aren't. It's strange but kind of beautiful." Todomatsu says "it's shockingly smooth too." Ichimatsu says as he rubs the end of my tail. I sigh and smack his face lightly with my tail fin. "Pfft. Okay, now that's funny." Osomatsu says and I laugh softly. "You guys really aren't freaked out by this?"

"Why would we be?" Jyushimatsu asks and hugs me "you are still our y/n and we love you!" He says before kissing my cheek. "He's right but we should probably dry you up." Choromatsu says and Osomatsu hums "But she looks so cute. Do we have to right now?" Osomatsu asks and Choromatsu hums before looking at me. "I mean I don't mind but one of you will have to carry me." I say and Jyushimatsu raises a hand 

"Oh! I'll do it! I'll carry her!" He says and I laugh at his eagerness. I shrug "okay then, I guess I can stay like this a little bit longer." I say before Jyushimatsu lifts me up and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck. "Let's continue our movie night." I say and Jyushimatsu smiles before we all walk back to the living room.

I was so happy to have these boys in my life. I was happy they didn't freak out too.

They were apart of my world and I was a part of theirs.


	120. A Wish (Glaceon! Karamatsu x Trainer! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about Pokémon so forgive me.

"Jolteon! Get off the bookshelf!" I yell and rush over to pull the energetic Pokémon off the shelf. He gave a laugh and bounces onto my shoulder. Though he caused a book to fall off and unfortunately it fell onto glaceon's head. He let out a yelp and I place his brother down. I quickly pull glaceon into my arms and he rubs his head. "Oh poor baby. You okay glace?" I ask shortening his name and he whines before nuzzling his face into my neck. 

"Aw it's okay. I'm here." I coo and pet his back. I set him down for a second and pick up jolteon "you are getting a time out mister." I say playfully and carry him to my room. I open the door and see espeon trying to get comfortable on my bed. "Hmm if he's about to nap..I shouldn't keep you here..oh I know." I say with a snap of my fingers. I gently close the door and walk to the living room where leafeon, flareon, and sylveon were chilling in the sunlight. 

I place jolteon down beside leafeon and sigh "stay here and lay down." I say and he does so. I hum and walk back to glaceon who was staring at the now open book. I walk over and sit down next to him. "You seem to be better." I say before picking up the book but he whines and paws the book out of my hand. I hum in confusion as he paws at a certain page. 

I lean over and see the page was about Jirachi.

A dual-type Steel/Psychic Mythical that can grant people a single wish. The problem is he sleeps for a thousand years and when he is awake it's only for seven days. "What is it?" I ask and he pats the page with a hmph. "..you want to go see him?" I ask and he nods "hmm..well..it could be possible he's awake but how would we" I pause when I remember something "oh wait now I now how to get to him." I say and pull out my phone as glaceon stares at the page in awe.

It took three rings but finally my brother picked up. "Hello y/n! How is my dear big sister?" I sigh but smile "Hi James and I'm great. Look I have a favor to ask." He hums "I'm all ears sister." He says and I nod "you know the pokemon Jirachi?" I ask and he hums "of course. Why?" I glance at glaceon "do you think you could help me find him?" I ask and I could sense his smile. 

"Of course. Do you mind if I bring Jessie?" He asks and I laugh softly "of course you can but I swear if you bring meowth." I say and he chuckles "bye y/n." I mean it! Don't bring- and he hung up." I say with a exasperated sigh. I pick up glaceon and the book before whistling

"Flareon, Leafeon, Espeon, Jolteon, and Slyveon! We are going on an adventure!"

"What did I say?! I said don't bring him?!" I shout as I repeatedly smack my brother on the back with my book. "Ow! Sorry but he wanted to come. Stop hitting me!" He shouts and Jessie laughs "oh wow, I have never seen you get like this y/n." Jessie says with a smile and I stop the hitting. "Well it's his fault for not listening." I say before opening the book to the Jirachi page, making glaceon hum happily. 

I set glaceon on the ground with his brothers and Meowth. "Glaceon wants to find Jirachi. I don't know why but he does." I say as glaceon nuzzles against my legs. "So this little guy wants to see a pokemon..that grants wishes?" Meowth asks as he walks up to glaceon. "What would he want to find him for?" He asks while poking glaceon's nose, making him growl softly. 

"Yes and I don't know. So James...Can you take me there?" I ask hopefully and James hums while rubbing his back. "Well...fine but you owe me, okay?" I nod before all of us pile into my car. My pokemon took the front seat while the other three took the back. "Why are we in the back?" Meowth asks and I sigh "because my pokemon have priority over you." I glance at James "this is why I didn't want you to bring him." I say before we drive off with James directing me.

We eventually reach the end of the drivable road. The rest was a trail that lead up to the mountain/forest range. I sigh and shrug "okay then. Let's get walking." I say before getting out with my pokemon. Jessie and James hop out with Meowth before we start our walk. As I walk my pokemon follow behind me in an orderly line. I glance behind me for a second to see Glaceon with a cute smile. Please let Jirachi be awake. Please.

As we were passing through some trees I heard a slight growl and pause. Everyone pauses behind me. "Y/n? What's wrong?" Jessie asks and I glance over at a bundle of bushes where I heard another growl before seeing a familiar set of eyes. I gulp and step back "everyone run." I whisper and James hums. I turn around and yell "RUN!" just as a hounddoom jumps from the bushes. I scoop up Glaceon while James and Jessie scoop up the others before we run away from the wild hounddoom. I was falling behind but I yell for the others to keep running.

Well I lost my footing and trip over something. I fell and clutch glaceon to my chest. Right when I fell the hounddoom bites my leg and pulls my back. I let out a shriek and let go of glaceon as I try to escape. Glaceon had concern filled eyes and I wave him away. "Run! Get to safety! I'll be fine!" He shook his head and with a growl jumps onto the back of the hounddoom. I saw him bite the pokemon's ear and wasn't letting go. 

The hound doom let go of my leg and focused on getting the smaller pokemon off. Then I remember something. I had a pokeball strong enough to contain the hounddoom. I pull out the ball and yell for glaceon to jump off. He nods and does so right as I threw the ball. I wait for a second in anticipation and nothing happened. It worked. 

I huff and pant softly before picking the ball up and storing it away. "Well I got a new pokemon to train." I say and pick up my glaceon. "As for you, I told you to escape." I say and he just licks my nose. I smile and hug him to my chest "oh how can anyone stay mad at someone like you?" I coo before kissing his head. I went to find my brother who was coming back to find me after I had screamed in pain. I told him what happened and he seemed impressed.

Eventually we found Jirachi. I have my brother and Jessie stay back. I carefully approach the pokemon and gently clear my throat. "Hm? Oh hello." He says which surprises me. "Um. Hello Jirachi."

I know that Jirachi doesn't talk but I wanted to have him talk.

"What can I do for you?" He asks and I hum "well it's not what you can do for me but my glaceon. You see he was the one who wanted to come here." I say and Glaceon squirms in my arms so I set him down. "Oh. Well can I do for you?" He asks and glaceon tells him. Or well I assume so sense I can't speak pokemon. 

"Oh? Well what is your wish then?" Jirachi asks and glaceon tells. I saw Jirachi look surprised "really? Why?" He asks and glaceon glances back at me. Jirachi looks at me and I tilt my head. Jirachi smiles and nods "I can do that. Can you bring his brothers over?" Jirachi asks and I nod before bringing the brothers over. Jirachi smiles before placing a hand on glaceon's head. "Your wish is granted." 

I cover my eyes as a bright light shines from them but when I open my eyes I saw 6 human men. I was surprised to say the least when the one in blue clothing (because logic) walks up to me. I look him up and down "..glace?" I ask and he blushes "yeah..how do I look?" He asks and I laugh softly "well you're human now and I mean you look great." I say and he tilts his head "but?" I hum and look at his brothers who were talking with one another. They seemed happy. 

"But why would you want to be human?" I ask and he smiles before hugging me. He pulls back and held my face "Because if I'm human I can finally do this." He says before kissing me softly and I blush hard. He pulls away and I was in shock. I snap out of it and smile softly "o-oh..okay." I say and he smiles before nuzzling my face. 

"Hold on a second! He can't just kiss my sister! That's- Ah!" He was cut off by having ice shot at his feet. I turn to look at glaceon to see him smile "looks like we still have our abilities and y/n..If you don't mind I want to have an actual name." I hum and nod "okay. What is your name going to be then?" I ask and he blushes "I would like it..if you could call me..Karamatsu?" He asks shyly and I smile before kissing his forehead. 

"That's perfectly fine. Now" I pause and turn to my brother "Let's go home." He nods and slightly glares at Karamatsu who just holds me closer with a smirk. We all head back down the trail and I held Karamatsu's hand. I pause for a second and turn him to face me. I pinch his face and he winces "that's for making me worried with the hounddoom." I say and he hums rubbing his cheek. 

I smile and reach out to caress the other side of his face. "But this is for helping me." I say softly before kissing him softly. He hums and I can feel the happiness coming from him as he kisses back. We pull away and go back to walking.

I will say that it's a little weird that my now boyfriend used to be my pokemon. Though I'm happy to have him and he seems much happier now that he can actually act on his feelings. 

Yeah, I literally caught myself a boyfriend and I couldn't be happier.


	121. A Poet (Delinquent! Karamatsu x reader)

I let out a sigh as I try to hang up a banner. It was a banner announcing the upcoming school dance. It was something I had to do because I was on student council. That and I was the only one who offered to do it. I just hope that we can actually keep this one up. The other one was vandalized by the school's delinquent, Ichimatsu. I think he was bitter about the dance being a dance for couples. 

I mean anyone can go but mostly couples would be there. Anyway I was pinning it up and I felt the ladder wobble. I pause and stable myself. I went back to pinning it up but the ladder wobbles again before falling. I quickly grab onto a ledge, just big enough to grip onto. "Fuck. What am I going to do? If I fall I'll definitely break something. I won't die but it'll hurt like hell." I say and groan as my hands already started to hurt. 

I hear footsteps and call out "hello? Can you please help me? The ladder fell." I say and hear a hum and an oh. Then I hear the ladder get picked up and I felt it under my feet again. "Phew. Thank you." I say before climbing down. "I would've fallen and probably break my neck or some-oh." I pause when I turn to see Karamatsu. One of the six delinquents. 

"Oh. You're that student council girl from my english class. Y/n, right?" He asks and I hum before crossing my arms "and you are one of the delinquents. Karamatsu, right?" I ask and he hums "well thanks I guess." I say before turning and walking away. "See you later." He says "don't count on it!" I shout back. That may be harsh but he was a delinquent and I was on the student council. Though it may seem ridiculous, our cliches hated each other. 

My cliche hated them because they were trouble makers and they were disruptive.

They hated us because we followed the rules and would get them in trouble constantly.

He did seem nicer than his brothers though.

I was outside my english class and I was embarrassed. I told my mom what happened yesterday and she told me that I should properly thank Karamatsu. Basically she wrote him a letter showing her appreciation and I wrote down a short thank you. But I was so embarrassed to give it to him. Not many people talk to him for obvious reasons much less approach him. 

I took a deep breath and walk into the class letter in hand. Class hadn't started yet but Karamatsu was in his usual spot in the back. I noticed he seemed to be writing. Well whatever let's just get him the letter and forget about it. I walk over to my desk and place my stuff down before heading to the back where he was. I heard a few people whispering as I walk over to him. 

I clear my throat and Karamatsu jumps slightly, hiding whatever he had written. "Before you say anything. I am only here to give a letter from my mother and I." I say handing him the letter "the first part is my mother's appreciation and the last part is me properly thanking you for saving me yesterday." I say and he hums "do not read to deeply into this." I say before walking back to my desk. I hum and thought to myself how strange.

I was thinking that because I had managed to glance at what the paper said or well the title of it. Apparently it was poetry. 

He was writing poetry.

When class got out I bump into Karamatsu and slip a piece of paper into his hand. The paper had a simple message 

It's lunch now. I want you to meet me on the roof. I need to talk with you.   
-y/n l/n

So here I was on the rooftop waiting for Karamatsu. It felt stupid that someone like me was waiting for a delinquent like Karamatsu. After a minute Karamatsu came out on the roof. I was actually surprised to see him. "Hey..so am I in trouble?" He asks and I shake my head "I just wanted to ask. Karamatsu do you write poetry?" I ask and he blushes 

"Yeah..I do. It's one thing that calms me." He says and I hum "I saw you writing one. Can I see it?" I ask and he hums before slowly pulling out the paper from his pocket. I took it from him and read it. I felt myself smile before I gave the paper back. 

"You know I write poetry too." I say and he hums "maybe we can work on poetry together. You're really good at it." I say and he smiles "that sounds like a great idea." He says and I smile "soo you want to come by my house later? I can show you some of mine." I ask and he smiles before nodding 

"sure that sounds like fun."


	122. She's so Innocent 🍋(Todomatsu+Atsushi x Innocent! reader) Lemon

My name is y/n l/n and I am in a happy polyamorous relationship with Todomatsu and Atsushi. I love them both dearly and they cared about me so much that they were a little protective over me. Heh one time in particular is still fresh in my mind. A day where not only did they show how much they care about me but they also showed just how passionate they can be.

I was in the backseat of Atsushi's car with Todomatsu sitting beside me. I was glancing around and lightly swinging my legs. "So where are we going?" I ask Todomatsu he chuckles "I don't know. Where are we going Atsushi?" He asks and the slightly older man chuckles "I was thinking that we could go to this club since it's a certain someone's birthday today." He coos and angles his mirror a bit to reflect me. 

I blush and giggle "so we are going out because it's my birthday?" I ask and they nod. "Hehe I love you guys so much." I say sweetly and they hum "we love you too sweetheart." Atsushi says and winks at me though the mirror. I smile and blush lightly when Todomatsu kisses my cheek. When we got there Todomatsu and Atsushi helped me out. I smile and hug both of them before we headed in.

Honestly the club was fun because I loved dancing. It was even more fun because my boyfriends were here with me. Though they weren't really dancers so they mostly just stayed seated at the bar talking with each other. Well I was dancing around and having a lot of fun when I felt hands on my hips. I hum and glance up to see a man I had never seen before. 

"Hello." I say and he smiles "hello~ What's your name cutie?~" he asks and I hum before turning to face him "oh I'm y/n. What's your name?" I ask and he smirks before rubbing up and down my hips. "I'm Bryce. What brings you here?~" he asks and I smile "it's my birthday. Can you please let go of my hips?" I ask and he hums before laying his hands on my ass. 

"Um that's not letting go." I say and push his hands off but he held my wrist "Hey I was thinking that since it's birthday I could show you a good time." I hum and tilt my head "What do you mean?" I ask and he tugs my wrist "come with me and I'll show you." He says with a smirk. Before I could say anything I was pulled back into someone's arms. "She won't be going anywhere with you." I glance up to see Todomatsu with a stern look and I was concerned. 

"Oh and who's going to stop me." Bryce says and steps forward but he was yanked back by Atsushi. "Did he touch you inappropriately?" He asks me and I hum "well..I mean he was touching my hips and at one point my ass..that's inappropriate, right?" I ask and Atsushi sighs "yes that is inappropriate." Bryce tries to pull free "yo let me go! It's not even my fault! She's they one who was dancing seductively!" 

I saw Atsushi narrow his eyes before turning to glare at Bryce. "Now you listen here you little shit. It's not her fault that you can't control yourself. Learn self control and while you're at learn some manners. I can assure you that women do not like when men like you ruin their night. So kindly. Fuck. Off." He says in a low tone, I had cover my ears at the swear, before dropping Bryce. "Come on let's go." He says before walking over to us and wrapping an arm around me. Then I heard Bryce utter one more word that I've never heard before.

"Fine then. Have fun with your boyfriends you slut!" 

They both stop and Todomatsu glances at Atsushi who nods "go ahead. I'll start the car." He says before hurrying me out of the building while Todomatsu turns on his heel and storms back over to Bryce screaming "What did you say you Motherfucker!" I gasp softly "he swore." I say and Atsushi hums with a slight chuckle "Yes. Yes he did."

We were all now at Atsushi's place and I sat on the bed with Todomatsu as Atsushi looks over Todomatsu's bruise. He had gotten a bruise under his eye from Bryce. Though Bryce apparently got it worse. I look down at the floor and rub my arm. "Guys." They hum and turn to look at me "What's a slut?" I ask and they look at each before sighing. "A slut is woman with multiple...partners." Atsushi says and I hum.

"So...am I a slut then?" I ask and they went wide eyed. "No no no. Of course not." They both day and I look at them "but I'm with two men...doesn't that make me a slut?" I ask and they both sigh. Atsushi sat down next to me and held my hand "the difference between you and an actual slut is that there is love and understanding in this relationship. Where as with sluts..well there usually isn't love involved with their encounters." He says "not to mention they are usually the kind of women who have sex casually." Todomatsu adds. 

"So no you aren't a slut." Atsushi says and I hum with a small smile. "Okay..um...Would I be considered a slut..if I wanted to um..." I trail off trying to find the right words and they hum "what?" Todomatsu asks laying a hand on mine. "Well...I kind of want to try doing it with you guys." I say shyly "is that bad?" I ask and they look at each before smiling at me. 

"No. That's perfectly normal to want that." Todomatsu says and Atsushi nods "totally normal" he pauses and lifts me onto his lap "you sure you want to though?" He asks and I blush lightly "yes..I really want to try it." I say with a small blush. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Okay then" He coos before kissing me softly. I hum and kiss back while Todomatsu scooted over to lightly kiss my neck.

I hum softly and felt my skin tingle as the both kiss so gently. I felt my face go red when Atsushi licks my bottom lip. I was a little startled but slowly opened my mouth. He hums and runs a hand through my hair while his other hand rubs my hip. He pulls away and I pant softly before Todomatsu turns my head to kiss me deeply. 

I hum and shiver as Atsushi pushes my dress of my shoulder. I hum as Atsushi kisses and licks from my neck to my shoulder. I gave a hum of confusion before pulling away from Todomatsu and turn to face Atsushi. "What's that?" I ask softly as I move my hips and Atsushi groans softly. "Hm That would be my dick sweetheart." I blush and glance down "oh..why does it feel..hard?" I ask and he sighs "I love how innocent you are. It's like that because I'm aroused." 

"Is that good?" I ask and hear Todomatsu chuckle "yes y/n. It's a good thing." He says and I hum before looking down. I got off Atsushi and sat on my knees in front of him. I look up at him and he smiles. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He says while removing his overcoat and I shook my head "I want to." I say with a determined look and Atsushi looks at Todomatsu. "Why don't you help her." He says and Todomatsu nods before moving to sit beside me.

I blush lightly as Atsushi undoes his belt and removes his pants. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw a big bulge in his underwear. "I'll say it again you don't have to y/n." Atsushi says while loosening his tie "I already told you Atsushi. I want to do this." I say and he smiles before messing my hair up a bit and pulling his underwear off. I blush and gulp as his dick sprung up.

I saw Todomatsu smirk before reaching out to grip Atsushi's dick. I hear Atsushi's breath hitch and hear a soft moan as Todomatsu slowly moves his hand up and down. He turns to me "here. see what I'm doing?" He asks and I nod with a heavy blush "you want to give it a try?" I nod and move to gently grip Atsushi's dick. I move my hand in the same motion and hear Atsushi moaning above me.

As I move my hand I had this feeling before I shyly lean in to put my mouth over the tip. Atsushi moans louder and I hum before removing my hand to push my mouth down till he was all in. I glance up to see him panting softly "y-you're doing g-good oh~ keep going~" I hum as I had never heard him stutter before. I kept my eyes on him as I bob my head.

He had this blissful face as he moans softly. I hum and let my eyes flutter shut as I move my tongue against his dick. I whine softly and move faster as I feel something wetting my underwear. "Oh y/n~ that feels soo good ah~" I open my eyes a bit to see his head tilted back a bit and his tongue lolled out while he grips the bed. I shut my eyes and move even faster.

"Oh y/n!~ I'm about to ah!~ oh fuuck~ I'm going to cu-mph!" He was cut off and his moans became muffled. I moan softly and press my legs together as I felt more wetness. I felt a hand lay on the back of my head but I shrug it off. Until Atsushi pushes my head down with a loud moan. My eyes shot open as a thick liquid went down my throat. I whine and I tap the bed. I couldn't breathe.

I glance up to see Todomatsu and Atsushi making out so I pull away with a gasp and cough lightly. "Oh s-sorry I probably shouldn't have cum in your mouth. You okay?" Atsushi asks I hum at the strange taste in my mouth before licking my lips. 

Cum? Is that what went down my throat? I thought before pushing my thighs together. I whine softly and held my crotch. "What's wrong y/n?" Todomatsu asks and I blush "I..I don't know. It's just..my underwear feels wet" I blush harder "I hope I didn't wet myself." Both men chuckle before Todomatsu pulls me up and lays me on the bed. "You didn't wet yourself. You are just aroused." He says with a slight purr before kissing my cheek and removing his shirt. 

"Why don't you help her Atsushi?" Todomatsu asks and Atsushi hums as he stands to remove his shirt. I blush when I saw his body and Todomatsu smirks "you know. Return the favor~" Todomatsu says with that smirk and Atsushi smirks. "Ohh~ I'll be happy to help~" he purrs before he gets on the bed and crawls over. Todomatsu smiles and pulls off my dress and bra. 

I shiver when the air hits my bare body but hum when Todomatsu gropes my breast. I look down as Atsushi removes my underwear and tosses them somewhere. I blush as he spreads my legs. "Wow. It looks great though I wonder" He pauses and lowers his face to my core, propping my legs on his shoulders "how it'll taste~" 

I hum in confusion before a shiver runs down my spine when he licks my core. I moan softly as he licks the wet area while Todomatsu moves to take my nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly while pinching the other. I moan and went to cover my mouth. I guess Atsushi saw and didn't like that because he lightly bit my inner thigh. 

"Don't go covering your moans." He says before pushing his tongue inside me. I moan and shudder as he licks deep within my core. Todomatsu pulled away and turns my head to kiss me softly. I moan softly and let my mouth drop open. He smiles and slid his tongue into my mouth. Then I feel pressure in my stomach that felt like I was going to pee. 

I pull away with a moan and whine. I lay my hands on Atsushi's head "w-wait! I-It f-feels like I'm g-gonna ah!~" I whine out and Atsushi chuckles before taking one of my hands in his. "It's okay, relax. You're just about to cum." He coos before removing his tongue and pushing two of his fingers inside. I threw my head back and moan softly as he moves his fingers inside of me.

"Ah!~ Oh!~ I feel ah~ I f-feel~ Hmn!~" I moan out and hum as I felt the pressure release. I pant softly and drop my arms. I glance at Atsushi to see him lick his fingers before moving up to kiss me. He pulls away and glances at Todomatsu "you can go first hon." He says before kissing Todomatsu softly. When he pulls away he moves and Todomatsu removes his bottoms before going between my legs while Atsushi lays beside me. 

I shudder as Todomatsu rubs my thighs. Atsushi smiles and reaches his hand down to push my folds apart. "Now be careful Todomatsu." He says and Todomatsu nods before nudging my core with the tip of his dick. I blush and turn to face Atsushi who just smiles. "Shy?" He asks and I nod. "Well that's okay." He says before kissing me. I kiss back but gave a whimper as Todomatsu pushes into me. 

Atsushi pulls away and gently caresses my face "go easy on her." He says and glances at Todomatsu. I hear him hum before thrusting slowly and I bite my lip at the slight pain. Atsushi pulls me into a soft kiss and I kiss back with a smile. After a bit I gave a soft moan into Atsushi's mouth and he pulls away "mm~ f-faster~" I moan and turn to look at Todomatsu. 

He nods and held my hips before thrusting faster. I moan out and reach my arms up to wrap around his neck. He hums and kisses me slowly as he thrusts faster. "Ah~ h-harder T-Totty~ Oh~" I moan out and he nods before pulling out to the tip and thrusting deep into me. I yelp but moan as he continues to thrust deeper. I bite my lip and dig my nails into his shoulders, scratching down slightly. 

I saw him wince before groaning softly "Sorry T-Ah!~" I moan as he hit something "it's okay. Mark me up~ I don't care~" I whine as he keeps hitting that one spot. "Oh Todomatsu~ I think-ah!~ I think I'm about to-mph!" I was cut off by Todomatsu kissing me "if you're going to cum, just go ahead and cum." He purrs and continues to thrust. I arched my back with a loud moan and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Oh Todomatsu!~" I moan out as I felt pressure release again. He continues thrusting until I hear his heavy panting. "oh~ I'm about to cum~" He groans softly and grips my hips before thrusting deep into me. "Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" I shudder with a whine as he cums deep inside of me. I panted softly as he pulled out and felt Atsushi pat my face. 

"You okay?" He asks and I nod "can you last another round?" He asks and I nod with a hum. He smiles and kisses my forehead. He has me sit up and has Todomatsu sit behind me. He hums as he looks at me "Y/n, turn around for me." I hum and turn around to face Todomatsu. He hums and I felt him hold my hips before placing me onto my hands and knees. 

I was about to look back but he pushed into me. I whine and moan as he enters me from behind. I sigh shakily and he rubs my hips before slowly thrusting. I bite my lip as it felt soo much better like this. I moan out and lift my head. "Oh wow." Todomatsu says with wide eyes "what..is it?" Atsushi asks between a groan "she has a really lewd face now. You must be doing something." 

I hear Atsushi chuckle "Maybe she loves it more when I do it~" he purrs and Todomatsu rolls his eyes "it could be the position too." Atsushi adds before thrusting faster making me moan out. "Do you like that y/n?~" Atsushi asks in a low tone and I shudder "yes~ ah~" I moan and bite my lip "Harder~ H-Harder Atsushi!~" I moan out and he hums before going harder on me. 

I moan out and Todomatsu pulls me up into a deep kiss. I felt pressure building in my stomach and whine as Atsushi found that spot. "Todomatsu pull away." Atsushi says in a scary serious tone. Todomatsu pulls away and I whine "Heh~ I want to hear her moans~" he purrs before thrusting roughly. I moan and whine out while he lays his body onto mine. 

"How does it feel?~ Sweetheart~" he purrs into my ear and my body trembles "i-it's soo g-good Atsushi~" I moan and he hums before moving to lay a gentle hand on my neck "Say my name~" he purrs and nips my ear. "Oh!~ Atsushi~" I moan "louder" he says lowly and ever so lightly squeezes his hand around my neck. "A-Atsushi!~" I moan "louder~" he purrs and again lightly squeezing my neck.

I gasp softly "A-Atsushi!~" I moan with a whine as the pressure was so close to bursting and he hums "I know you can do better than that~ Scream my name~" he purrs and gave a hard deep thrust. I threw my head back with a loud moan "OH!~ ATSUSHI!!~" he groans softly as I clench down and I yelp as he swiftly flips me over. 

His face was wrecked. He was so close and I could tell. He wraps my legs around his waist and lifts my hips before thrusting roughly again. I was a lot more sensitive now as he thrusts so I was a mess of whines and moans. Then I felt his thrusts become sloppy before he grips my hips and thrusts deep into me. "Oh!~ y/n!~" he moans and I shudder with a whiny moan as he came inside. I was a panting mess as Atsushi pulls out and I shudder at the empty feeling. 

Both men pull me under the covers with them and hug me. I hum and snuggle up to both of them. Todomatsu nuzzles my back while Atsushi kisses my forehead. I glance up at Atsushi and open my mouth to ask something but glance away. "What is it?" He asks and I blush "um..it's just..I didn't think you'd be so...rough." I say and he hums before Todomatsu chimes in. 

"Also What was with the hand on y/n's neck?" He asks and Atsushi's mouth formed a line. He hums and looks away "Atsushi?" Todomatsu urges and I tilt my head. He looks at us with a sigh "So I have a thing for choking. Big deal." He says with a small blush and I smile "you blushed~" I tease and he smiles "I didn't think you'd be into that." Todomatsu says "well I don't like receiving but..yeah." 

I hum and tilt my head "what?" I ask and Atsushi pets my head "don't worry about it? It'll probably just confuse you." He says and I hum "oh. Okay...can we just go to bed now?" I ask and both men smile before hugging me close. "Of course. Night cutie." Todomatsu says kissing my cheek and Atsushi kisses my head saying "Night sweetheart." Before both men kiss each other with a simple "Night Hon."

After that we all drift off to a peaceful sleep as we held each other close.


	123. Tutoring (Highschool! Jyushimatsu x Male! reader)

I was walking down the hallway to the principal's office. I wasn't in trouble I knew I wasn't. I open the principal's door and saw another boy in the room with her. "There you are y/n. I have a favor to ask." She says and I hum as I glance at the boy I recognize as Jyushimatsu Matsuno. "What is it mom?" I ask and she smiles "Well Jyushimatsu's grades are dropping and considering you are the top of your class. In every class. I thought you could be his tutor." 

"What?!" I jump when Jyushimatsu yells "well do you have a better solution Jyushimatsu? Cause I'd love to hear it." She asks and Jyushimatsu scowls "no. But why him?" He asks well that hurts. I think with a hum. "Well like I side he is the top of his classes. Even in home economics." She says and I blush lightly "home economics huh?" Jyushimatsu asks and my mom nods 

"Yes. He was so good at cooking, baking, child care and even the interior design class." My mom says and I blush "don't forget the sewing class." I mumble and my mom smiles "I rest my case. He'll be a great tutor for you Jyushimatsu." Jyushimatsu groans and huffs "fine." My mom nods and waves us out of the room.

"Oh and the tutoring will go on until I see some improvement."  
....

I'm a nice person. I can handle all types of people. But Jyushimatsu is pushing my patience. I've been tutoring him for two weeks and he wasn't making progress. He would always be staring off into space or staring at me. What's worse is I know he has a few big tests coming up in 2 weeks but he won't listen or pay attention.

So this time I was finally going to be assertive and tell him he needs to get working.

We were at my house sitting on the couch. "Jyushimatsu." I say and he hums not looking at me "with all do respect you need to listen so we can make some progress." I say with a firm tone. "Huh?" He looks at me with that scowl "I saying that if you don't get your shit together you won't graduate! I don't understand how people like you don't care about your grades!" I shout 

"People like me?! At least I'm not a teacher's pet!" 

"It's not being a teacher's pet! It's just being kind and respect! Not that you know anything about that!"

"Oh! Well with all do respect..Your wimp!" I growl and got in his face. "Oh well you are an aggressive dumbass!" He growled and got in my face. 

"You're a Wuss!"

"You are a Tool!"

"Dork!"

"Dunce!"

"Goody two shoes!"

"Jackass!"

"Pansy!"

We glare at each other after he said that. Before I could even think I gripped his chain and pull him into a kiss. He hums and kisses me back before leaning me back onto the couch. He pulls away with a gasp before pulling into another kiss. I moan softly and reach my arms up to wrap around his neck. I grip his hair and deepen the kiss. 

Before I knew it we were making out. Both our overcoats were off and Jyushimatsu's shirt unbuttoned. As he moves to kiss my neck my phone rang. I sigh and feel around the coffee table for my phone. I answer and gave a soft hello. "Hi sweetie it's mom." I froze and tap Jyushimatsu's head. He stops and looks at me. 

"Hey mom. What's up?" I ask and she sighs "well I have to stay out a little longer then expected." She says and I hum "okay..how long?" I ask and Jyushimatsu smiles before kissing me softly. I pull away and mouth "stop it." He just smirks "I'll be home late. Maybe 11ish. Is that alright?" I hum "it's fine. That's totally fine." I say and Jyushimatsu moves to my neck again. 

"Oh before I go" I held back a groan of annoyance but listen "how's Jyushimatsu doing? Is he still there?" She asks and Jyushimatsu gave me a look before kissing my neck again. "Oh he's doing great..really great." I feel him smirk against my neck as he continues "Yeah he is still here. We actually may do an all nighter." I say and my mom laughs softly "oh okay, glad to here he's doing well. Goodbye y/n. Love you." I hum as Jyushimatsu grinds down on me. 

"Yeah bye. Love you too." I say hastily and hang up the phone. I drop the phone on the table and wrap my arms around Jyushimatsu. "Jyushimatsu~ My room~ Now." He hums and lifts me up before carrying me to my room where he pinned me to my bed, kissing me softly this time. I hum and deepen the kiss with a hum.

....

"Huh? You want to stop tutoring him? Why?" My mom asks and I hum "I just think he is progressing enough where he doesn't need my help anymore." I say and it wasn't a lie. Jyushimatsu was improving but there was another reason I couldn't tutor him anymore. "Well I guess so. Okay then you don't have to tutor any-" "Thanks mom. I'll go now." I say and leave her office. 

I couldn't tutor him anymore. Not after what happened. After what we did. I can't do it.

Before I knew it, it was lunch so I pull out my bento and open it to eat. I usually ate in class so this wasn't different besides I wasn't the only one who did as the room had three other groups of friends. They were chatting and laughing as they ate. While I ate alone while I read my book. Until the door slid open with a loud slam making everyone jump. 

I turn my head to see Jyushimatsu. My eyes widen and I keep my head down. I hear footsteps approaching my desk and I hear a few people's breaths hitch. I heard fingers drum on my desk and slowly turn my head to see Jyushimatsu with an angry look. "Hey. We need to talk." He says and I glance away "okay. Let's talk late-" "Now!" he grips my arm and pulls me out of the class, slamming the door shut. He walks away a bit and turn to me with crossed arms. 

"What?" I ask and he narrows his eyes "y/n, you're avoiding me." He says and I glance away "no I'm not. We just don't see each other throughout school." I say and he huffs "bullshit. Why are you avoiding me?" He asks in a firm tone and I stay silent. He sighs "y/n" He says softly and I turn to him. His face had softened which surprised me

"talk to me or at least be honest. Do you regret what we did last night?"

My eyes widen not just because of the question but because he sounded so disheartened. I sigh and shook my head "no..I don't regret it. I loved it and I have never felt like that before." I say before looking Jyushimatsu in the eyes and with a sigh decided fuck it.

"I mean...I've known I was..gay ever since I was 10 but I ignored it and never mentioned it...but the first day of high school...when I saw you..I don't know I guess I couldn't ignore it at that point." I say and saw Jyushimatsu's eyes widen. "Honestly I liked you that's why I agreed to help you. That day when we started..insulting each other...I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if you would be disgusted or if you'd hate me...I just..I just.." I trail off and hid my face as I started to cry.

Jyushimatsu pulls my hands away and pulls me into a hug. I felt my legs give out before I fell to my knees pulling him with me. He held me close and I cry into his shoulder. "Sh~ Sh~ it's okay..I'm not disgusted nor do I hate you..it's the opposite actually." I hum and pull back to look at him. He smiles softly and wipes my tears "listen y/n to be honest. I didn't understand my feelings for you. I actually started to get frustrated. Then you" He pauses and kisses me softly.

"You kissed me and that made me realize how much I loved you." I blush and softly smack his chest. "Heh heh. love you y/n." He says before kissing my forehead and I smile softly "I..I love you too Jyushimatsu." I say and hug him. He hums and hugs me back. 

"Jyushimatsu-niisan?" 

We both look and I saw Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu's younger brother. "Oh hey Todomatsu." He says keeping his smile as he stood up with me. I saw Todomatsu tilt his head before smiling "hello. Are you dating my brother or no?" He asks and I blush but nod "I guess we are." I say and Jyushimatsu chuckles before wrapping an arm around me. "Yes we are. Y/n is my boyfriend now." He says and kisses my cheek. He then pulls me close and with a wide smile says something that makes me blush but smile.

"and if anyone has a problem with that they'll have to deal with me!"


	124. Save Me (Highschool! Ichimatsu x Suicidal! reader)

I was standing on stage watching the other students as we were graduating today. I felt tears leave my eyes. School was my safe place. A safe place away from my broken home. Of course my tears were mistaken for me being sad to leave. That was far from the truth. I walk up to the podium and wipe my tears. "Hello everyone. Those who don't know I am y/n l/n. I can't help but feel proud to see everyone here but sad to see that the year has ended." 

I pause and glance over to where my older brother was sitting alone. My dad being gone for a long time and my mom...probably high or drunk at home. I gulp nervously and look down "um but I have hope that you will move on to better things. Some may go into the workforce, some may attend college and maybe a few will join armed forces. Whatever it may be I wish everyone luck and hope you will be happy with your new life outside of school." I say with a smile 

I wish I could hope the same for me. I think before heading back to my seat. I was sat between Ichimatsu and Yanagita. Both gave me a smile and a small hello. I was actually friends with these two so I was in their friend group. Another thing I would have to say goodbye to. Truth was I have had enough of this world. I have had enough of my horrible brother. Enough of my terrible mother who wouldn't give a damn if I died. 

I know because she told me so. Worse thing is she wasn't even drunk. She was completely sober.

Flashback 

I was at the table doing my homework when my mom came into my room. "Hey sweetheart. Do you think you could head out to the store?" She asks and I hum before turning to her "depends what it is." She hums "Your brother and I just need some beer and were out. Be a dear and buy some more." I gave her a look. 

"Mom I'm only 16. I can't but alcohol." I say and she smiles "of course you can." I shook my head "no I'll get in trouble." Her smile drops into a scowl "you're going." She demands but I stand my ground. "No. I'm. Not!" She slaps me and I yelp "don't you raise your voice at me! Go to the store now!" 

I stood my ground albeit I was trembling. She scoffs "fine. Be that way. You are so ungrateful. I take care of you and you defy me like this. Not to mention you're a little liar." I tear up and put my head down "I knew I shouldn't have gave birth to you but your father kept saying no because he was against the idea." I gave her a sad confused stare and she left my room with a glare sent my way

"When your father died, you should have gone with him."

My heart shatters and when the door shut I went into a sitting fetal position. I hugged myself as I cried. I glance at my arms before rolling up my sleeve to see old scars. I stood up, grab my razor blade and hurry into my bathroom. Thank goodness I had my own bathroom in my room.

Flashback over

"Y/n. You're crying." Ichimatsu says snapping me out of my trance. I quickly wipe my tears and smile "right..I guess I'm just sad." I say and he hums "yeah I don't blame you. Graduation is a big deal." He says with a smile and I hum. I turn my head back towards the stage as the ceremony starts.

When it did end I hurry out of the gymnasium. Away from my brother. Though when I rounded a corner to go upstairs my brother stood there leaning against the wall. "Hey y/n~ thought you could get away did you?~" he asks and I went to escape but he grips my wrist before pushing me against the wall making me drop my diploma. I whimper and cower away from my brother.

He was not right in the head.

"You were trying to avoid me? You know you can't escape me y/n~" He coos before tracing my hips. "P-Please..S-Stop" I whimper out and he looks at me with a sick smile. "Why? You embarrassed? Don't want someone to see?" He asks and I nod before whimpering as he lowers his hand "well if someone did come over here it'd be your fault for making noise." I went wide eye "and I know there's a certain boy you don't want to see this." 

Immediately Ichimatsu flashed across my mind and I turn my head as tears left my eyes I shut my eyes. I wasn't going to be here much longer anyway. He chuckles and rubs my thigh "There you go. Good girl~" He coos and more tears leave my eyes. 

Y/n. Ichimatsu's voice calls out in my head and my eyes snap open. I push my brother off and kick him in the crotch. What was I thinking? I thought before running to the stairs. I run upstairs and run out onto the rooftop. I was panting and crying as I walk to the railing that lines the roof. I took off my shoes and undid my hair, leaving it blowing in the breeze. I look down and see some students leaving. 

I sigh and climb over the railing. I grip the railing behind me and look down. I was nervous. I mean I wanted to leave this world but I was afraid to die. As I look down I saw one student look up and stop walking. I froze as it felt she was looking at me. My feeling was right when she let out a scream

"Why is she over the railing?!"

That lead to everyone else looking up and giving similar reactions. I notice some took out phones. I took a breath and mentally prepared myself. Was is it smart to do this at a school? No. Did I care? Not really. I just wanted to disappear. I only felt bad for those who would have to witness my death. I open my eyes and went to let go but I heard the door to roof get slammed open. It startled me and I grip the railing again. 

I turn to see Ichimatsu with a panicked face that seemed to worsen when I looked at him. "Y/n..back away from the edge." He says and I shook my head "I have to do this Ichimatsu." I say turning away "No. No you don't. Look y/n, just step back. You aren't thinking." He says and I hear him walking closer. "Yes I am! I hate this world! I'm so sick of it!" I yell as tears form again. 

"..you don't hate me do you?" I pause and glance at him "you don't hate Yanagita, right?" I kept silent and stare at him "do you hate my brothers?" I shook my head "I..I could never hate any of you." I say softly and Ichimatsu nods "okay. Okay and we don't hate you. Y/n we care about you. You have people who would be heartbroken to see you gone." I sigh and look down. 

"I hate my mom Ichimatsu." He hums and I continue "I hate her and my brother. Both are terrible people. My mom is an alcoholic who beats me any chance she gets for any reason and my brother...my brother is not right in the head. He is sick...he..he would touch me..in ways that made me so uncomfortable. He's done that kind of thing since I was 10." I glance at Ichimatsu and his face dropped. 

"I couldn't tell anyone..would they even believe me if I did." I say to myself and look back down at everyone below. "I can't even love myself anymore Ichimatsu." I say as a tear fell. "Then let me love you for the both of us." I turn to him with a confused look and he lays a hand on mine. "Y/n, I love you and I can't lose you nor could I live without you." He says and took my hand off the railing, interlocking it with his. 

"That's why if you kill yourself, I'll do the same."

My eyes widen when I saw he wasn't kidding. He would kill himself just so he wouldn't live without me. I look down and felt fear bubble inside me. I turn to Ichimatsu and climb over the railing before jumping into his arms. I was crying loudly as I clutch onto him. "Ichimatsu..p-please help me.." I whimper out and he hugs me tight "I will. I will save you from that hellhole." I felt him pet my head and feel dampness on my shoulder. 

He was crying too. I just held him tighter and bury my face into his chest. He sat me up and lays a hand on my arm. I understood and roll my sleeves up to show the scars on my arm. He took my arm into his hand and gently kisses the old scars on my arm. I laugh as it tickles slightly. He pulls away to look me in the eyes. He held my face and kisses my forehead and cheek before pulling me into a soft gentle kiss.

I kiss back softly and wrap my arms around his neck. He hums and pulls away to lift me up into his arms. "I'm taking you to my home. My mom will be happy to help you." He says and I smile before laying my head on his chest.

I smiled. 

For the first time in a while I gave a genuine smile all thanks to Ichimatsu.

Thank you Ichimatsu. For both saving me and loving me.

You made my life worth living again.


	125. A Father's Love (Father! Karamatsu x Daughter! Singer! reader)

"Thank you! You've been a great crowd!" I shout before running off stage to hug my dad. He chuckles and spun me around. "You did great y/n." He says before setting me down. "Really?" I ask with a smile and he hums   
"Yes. Your mother would be proud." He says and I tear up before smiling "it was so much fun when I got started. I have another concert in about 3 months. Can you make it?" I ask 

"Of course my little girl. I'll be there."

....

I sigh at the memory before continuing to sing my heart out. I was 18 and it had been the first concert of my solo singing career. My dad had been to my first and continued to be there for me but one day he wasn't. I was sad but was okay because I figured he'd make the next one. Though from that point on he started to miss them more. He was always busy with work but assured me he was watching on a live stream it wasn't the same. Now I was 20 and was now a well known singer with many fans. Not that it mattered.

I wanted my dad here to see me.

I kept scanning the crowd, even the back, but couldn't find my dad. I did however see my uncle Ichimatsu was backstage. He has actually been traveling on the road with me. He acted as my manager and my support. When the concert finished I gave the crowd a bow and blew kisses to my cheering fans. I rush over to Ichimatsu who gave me a water bottle. 

"You did great y/n." He says as we walk to my dressing room. "Thanks Uncle Ichimatsu. I couldn't see my dad though." I say and Ichimatsu pauses as we reach the door. I turn to him and ask again. When he didn't answer I knew. "He wasn't here was he?" I ask in a disheartened tone and Ichimatsu nods "yeah..I was going to tell you. before you went on he called me and said he would not be able to go to the concert." 

"I assume it was work related." I say and he nods "listen y/n, I understand if you're upset but-" "upset? No no. I'm not upset. I get it. He needs to work in order to keep going. Why would I be upset? There's always next time. Well I need to change them he can go to our hotel room." I say and before he could reply I shut the door. "O-Okay. I'll get the car started." I wait until footsteps went down the hallway. 

I threw the bottle at the wall with a wail. I was fuming in anger before I hug myself and slid down the door into a fetal position. I place my head on my arms and cry. I cried my heart out. I was heartbroken but I was angry and frustrated with my dad. "As much as I didn't want to admit it but.." I pause and look up, wiping my eyes.

"I think I'm starting to hate my dad."  
....

It's been three months and I had another concert. It was two minutes before I would go on. Then my phone rang I saw it was my dad calling and I sigh before answering. "Yeah." I say "Hello darling, sorry I didn't call you yesterd-" "it's fine. What do you want?" I ask cutting him off and he hums "Well I was just calling to say that I can't-" "make it to my concert. Yeah I figured." I say 

"...yeah..sorry y/n. I'm just busy." He says and I hum "with work, right?" I ask and he hums "well actually your dad managed to get a date. I had forgotten this was a day you were having a concert." I froze and my face drops into a scowl. If it had been another busy day at work I'd understand but a date. He couldn't come to a concert because of a date! I guess I had gone silent because my dad says my name in a concerned manner.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shout and I saw Ichimatsu jump slightly. "I UNDERSTAND YOU MISSING MY CONCERTS FOR WORK! BUT NOW YOU AREN'T COMING BECAUSE YOU HAVE A DATE! I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR EXCUSES! I AM SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU TO SHOW AND THEN YOU DON'T!" I pant softly and took a breath

"I HATE YOU!!"

I immediately hung up and pull a cushion off the couch. I push my face into the pillow and scream. I felt a hand rub my back and glance back to see Ichimatsu with a look of concern. The stage director walks in and says I needed to head backstage. I glance at him and Ichimatsu gave him a sharp look. "..or you can come back when you're ready." He says before backing out of the room. 

I turn around and plant my face onto my uncle's shoulder. He sighs and hugs me while rubbing my back. I started to cry because I instantly regretted saying what I said.

I was now backstage for my concert and I was still sad from what I said to my dad. I noticed that Ichimatsu was on the phone but when I asked who it was he wouldn't tell me. I shrug it off and went on stage with a smile. I gave my fans the usual greeting before starting. 

It was always fun when I did these concerts but after a minute my mind kept reminding me about what I said. At one point I felt tears leave my eyes as I sang. Before I knew it I was crying and I stop singing, placing my forehead against the microphone. I was trying to catch my breath. I place my hand over my mouth and heard someone walk over. I felt arms wrap around me and I froze slightly.

"Oh how I hate to see you cry like this." 

I lift my head and feel tears roll down my face. I turn my head to see my dad with a soft smile. I turn around and hug him tightly "daddy" I whine and bury my face into his chest "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He sighs and slowly rubs my back "no I am sorry. You're my daughter so you come first. I'm so sorry for not being there." 

I pull away and smile "you're here now. That's what matters." I say before turning to the crowd "Everyone! This is my dad, Karamatsu Matsuno!" The crowd cheers and I smile before turning to my dad. "Care to sing a song with your daughter?" He smiles and nods "oh wait!" I go up to my guitarist and borrow her guitar. "Here. You know the song I want." I say and he nods before taking the guitar. I smile as he strums the familiar notes that I heard as a child.

(Y/n) Merrily we fall out of line, out of line.  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side.  
Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies.  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze.  
I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid.

(Both) Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

(Kara) Carefully we'll place for our destiny.  
You came and you took this heart and set it free.  
Every word you write and sing is so warm to me.  
So warm to me.  
I'm torn, I'm torn.  
To be right where you are.  
I'm not afraid anymore.  
I'm not afraid.

(Both) Forever is a long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Tell me everyday  
I get to wake up to that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all.  
I wouldn't mind it at all.

(Y/n) You so know me.  
(Kara) Pinch me gently.  
I can hardly breathe.

(Kara) Forever is a long, long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

(Both) Tell me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile.

I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

Karamatsu kisses my cheek as he strums the last note and the crowd goes wild. I smile with teary eyes before hugging him. He places the guitar down and hugs me back. I turn to the crowd "Thank you all for coming! I love ya all! Goodnight!" I say blowing a few kisses and waving before leaving with my dad. 

Backstage Ichimatsu had a smile and tears in the corners of his eyes. "Uncle Ichimatsu. Are you crying?" I ask teasingly and he wipes his eyes "of course I'm crying! Come here. Both of you." He says before pulling us into a hug. I look up at my dad and hug him tightly. "I love you dad." I say and he immediately hugs me tightly. 

"I love you too, my little girl."


	126. Moonlight 🍋(Werewolf! Karamatsu x Male! reader) Lemon

I watch out my window with a sigh. It was nighttime and the moon was out and proud. I chuckle to myself and stare at the moon as it shines brightly. Then I heard rustling in the bushes and look down to see a wolf staring up at me with piercing blue eyes. I smile and rush away from the window to go outside. I rush over to the wolf that sat just outside the forest the lines my house. 

I crouch down and pet his head. He smiles and nuzzles my face before standing and gestures for me to follow. I smile and follow him into the forest. He lead me to an open area where the moonlight shines down brightly. The wolf then shifts into a man. My boyfriend. I smile and walk over to him "hello again Karamatsu." I say before kissing him softly and he kisses me back. 

"Hello y/n. The moon shines bright tonight. Isn't it beautiful?" He asks and I smile "yes it is. Reminds me of when we first met, our first date, and our first kiss. We've had many great moments under the moonlight." I say and he smiles "We have. Haven't we?" He says licking my cheek "hm that still takes some getting use to." I say with a wipe before wiping my cheek. "Sorry but that's just how werewolves kiss most of the time. Hey y/n?" 

I hum and notice a blush on his face "I wanted to ask..you've been mine for 2 years now and I wouldn't be the same without you. So I wanted to ask if you would be my mate?" He asks with his ears folded back and I blush. "Your mate?" I ask and he nods taking my hands in his. "You would be mine and you would come with me where we'll live out our lives together." I smile and lean in to kiss his nose. 

"Yes Karamatsu. I'll be your mate." I say and lay my hands on his bare chest. He perks up and I see his tail sway before he kisses me. I smile and kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls away and shifts back into a wolf. He gestured for me to get on so I carefully sat on his back, wrapping my arms around him. He nods and took off really fast. 

I nuzzle into his fur and hum at the softness. Eventually we reached a cave and he shifts back to human. I wasn't scared of the cave because I had been to it before. He leads me in and he glances at his brothers who were lounging around. He just hums in annoyance but pulls me away. He lead me to his room(?) and lays me on the blanket covered ground.

He looks at me with a smile before leaning down to sniff at my neck. "You have a nice scent y/n~" he purrs and I hum "do I now?" I coo before moaning softly as he licked my neck. I bite my lip as Karamatsu kisses and bites my neck. Then I felt his hands go under my shirt to run his hands from my abdomen to my chest before pulling my shirt off. "Heh. You look so strong y/n~" I shrug "eh I'm average when it comes to muscle." I say before pulling Karamatsu into a deep kiss.

I part my lips and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly as he presses his tongue against mine. He pulls away and I gasp softly as he licks between my pecs before moving to lick my nipple. I moan softly and blush as I felt my pants tighten. It did not help that Karamatsu was grinding against me. I could feel how hard he has gotten. "Oh Karamatsu~ Please~"

He gave a small growl before pulling my bottoms off. He licks his lips "don't put those clawed nails anywhere near there." I say before gathering saliva in my mouth. I place two fingers in my mouth and coat them with saliva before lowering my hand to my asshole. I gulp slightly before pushing my fingers in. I bite my lip as I pump my fingers. I moan softly as I stretch myself out.

I glance at Karamatsu to see him watching with an eager look in his eyes and his tail swaying behind him. I smile at him and remove my fingers. I spread my legs and Karamatsu huffs softly before pushing his pants off. I blush when I see how big he was. He grips my hips and swiftly pulls me towards him. I gulp nervously as he nudges my virgin hole. 

"R-Ready?" I nod and close my eyes. I grip the blankets with a gasp as he pushes inside me. My breathing was even as he pushed in all the way. I gave a whine and bite my lip as I open my eyes. Karamatsu looked at me with lidded eyes and thrusts slowly. I groan softly and grip the blankets harder. "Oh~ you're so tight~" he moans and I moan softly "ah~ and y-you're soo big~" 

He huffs and growls softly before thrusting a bit faster. I moan and reach my arms out to wrap around him while also spreading my legs more. "Oh yes!~ f-faster!~" I moan out and he pants softly before placing his hands beside my head and thrusting faster. "Oh yes! Just like that~" I moan and grip his back. He groans and grips the blankets "oh y/n~" he moans and thrusts even faster. I moan and scratch his back "oh~ I think I'm going to cum~" I moan as I felt my dick throb. 

Karamatsu pants softly and reaches a hand down to stroke my throbbing dick. I gasp and moan as he pumps my dick. "H-Heh you're throbbing and twitching in my hand~" he purrs and I threw my head back as my tongue lolls out. "Oh~ Oh!~ Ah!~ I'm cumming!~" I moan out and arch my back. I shudder as my cum hits my stomach and chest. He pauses and pulls out before leaning down to lick the cum off.

I just hum and sigh as his tongue glides across my body. He gulps and sat up to wipe his mouth. He then lifts me up and lays down with me on his lap. I could feel his dick press up against my ass and I look at him. He smiles and lifts me up before slamming me back down onto his dick. I gasp and moan as Karamatsu thrusts up into me. I moan and lay my hands on his chest as he thrusts roughly.

I let out a scream of pleasure when he hits my prostate. "Ohh~ There!~ t-there!~" I moan out and roll my hips. He growls and grips my hips before thrusting harder against my prostate. "Oh y-yes Karamatsu!~ Harder~" I moan loudly and he held my hips still but thrusts harder into me. I let out a series of moans and grip his shoulders. 

"Oh y/n~ I'm gonna cum~" Karamatsu moans and I lean down to kiss him before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Go ahead~ Cum inside of me~" I lean towards his ear "make me your mate~" I purr before blowing on his ear. His ear flicks and he wraps his arms around me. I bury my face into his shoulder as he thrusts roughly. I was moaning beside his ear as he hits my prostate. Drool was starting to leave my mouth as I was going to cum again.

Then with a loud carnal growl he pushes in to the hilt before stilling with a loud moan. I moan out and came onto Karamatsu's and my chest as he came deep inside of me. I was panting softly and roll my hips a bit as I came down from my high. Karamatsu releases my hips and I pull off before collapsing onto the blankets. Karamatsu quickly wipes us off before he lays down beside me.

He pulls one of the blankets over us. I snuggle up to Karamatsu and he held me protectively. He even wrapped his tail around my waist. I smile and look up at my mate "so we are mates now?" I ask and he hums "well almost." I tilt my head before he bares his teeth and leans closer to my neck. 

He licks my neck and bites down on the junction between my neck and shoulder. I yelp softly but hum. He pulls away and licks the mark before nuzzling his face into my neck. "There. Now, heh, we are mates." I blush and hum "right, o-okay..I love you Karamatsu." I say and he pulls away to kiss me softly.

"I love you too y/n. My mate." He says before hugging me close. I hug him back and nuzzle my face into his chest.

Another great moment thanks to the moonlight.


	127. Valentine's Day 🍋(Osomatsu+Choromatsu x Innocent! reader) Lemon

I was humming to myself as I made chocolates for my boyfriends. It was Valentine's Day. Probably one of my favorite days even before I had a relationship. Well at the moment I was out buying chocolate with Totoko's help. I heard my phone go off and look at it to see a text from Osomatsu. "Hm? What?" I ask myself and Totoko hums. "What?" I look at her with a confused look. 

"Well Osomatsu sent me a text asking if I wanted to try and have some fun tonight. But what did he add this emoji for?" I ask and she took a look and smirks "y/n. That's a winking face." She says and I hum "I know but why add it to the text?" I ask and she smirks "come on. I think you know~" I tilt my head and perk up "ohhh okay. I'll send him a response then." I say and go back to texting.

Y/n: Sure. Did you want to go to the movies or the park? I'm sure we'll find something fun to do.

Osomatsu: ...y/n that's not what I meant😅

Y/n: Oh? Did you have something else planned? What did you want to do for Valentine's Day?"

Osomatsu: ....never mind

Y/n: oh okay. I'll be over in a bit and we can figure out what to do.

Osomatsu: yeah. See you then.

I pick out the chocolate before heading out, giving Totoko a quick hug. I hum to myself as I walk to the Matsuno house. I wonder what they actually have planned.  
....

When I got to the house I let myself in and heard Choromatsu talking with Osomatsu. I hum and walk up to the living room door. Then I heard "this is frustrating. Why can't we just ask her?" Osomatsu asks and I pause "you and I both know that it would go over her head...even if we straight up ask her." Choromatsu says with a sigh "she's too innocent." My eyes widen slightly before I hum and slide the door open.

They look at me surprised "oh y/n, didn't realize you were here." Choromatsu says with a nervous smile. I smile and walk over "I just got here." I say and sat down between them. "..you didn't hear our conversation did you?" Osomatsu asks and I smile "conversation? No. Like I said I just got here." I say and saw that they instantly looked relieved. Okay so I lied but it's not that big a deal. I smile and placed the chocolate boxes on the table. 

"Anyway happy valentine's day." I say and they both smile before hugging me. "Thank you y/n." They both say and I smile. On the inside I was wondering what they were talking and what was so frustrating for them.

What did they want to ask?

Well we were now all sharing the chocolates I made and it felt nice to see my boyfriends enjoying them. They were pretty good too. "Wow this one is really good~" I say with a hum and Osomatsu hums "is it really?" He asks and I nod before placing the rest into my mouth. Osomatsu then turns my head and kisses me softly. I squeak in surprise but hum and kiss back. I squeak in surprise and pull away when Osomatsu licks my lip. 

I blush lightly and trace my lip with my finger "Why did you do that?" I ask and Osomatsu smiles "no reason." I hum and turn to Choromatsu who had narrowed eyes at Osomatsu. "Are you guys okay?" I ask and Choromatsu hums "yeah why?" I hum and glance down "Well...I can feel tension in the room. I can usually sense tension but this is a different kind of tension. Are you sure you guys are okay?" I ask and I hear Osomatsu chuckle. "Well define okay." He says and Choromatsu narrows his eyes again.

"Seriously guys. what's wrong?" I ask and Osomatsu hums before glancing at Choromatsu. Choromatsu sighs and places his head on the table. "Go ahead." He mumbles and Osomatsu smiles. "Hey y/n?" I hum and turn to Osomatsu. "You do know what sex is, don't you?" He asks moving to hold my waist and I hum "well yeah..but why do you ask?" Osomatsu sighs but smiles "welll remember when I asked if you wanted to try having fun?" He asks and moves his hands to my hips.

"O-Oh..that's w-what you meant?" I ask and he nods "only if you want to." I hum and turn to Choromatsu "you want to as well Choromatsu?" I ask and he blushes hard. He glances away but nods. I hum and look at Osomatsu. "O-Okay..w-we can do that." I say with a smile and kiss Osomatsu softly. When I pull away Osomatsu pulls me back into a deep kiss. I squeak softly before humming. 

I whine and grip onto Osomatsu's shoulders when he slips his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly as he his tongue on mine. He pulls away and I whine. He smirks before turning me around "how about you take over Choromatsu" he says and Choromatsu blushes before moving me onto his lap. I hum and pull Choromatsu into a kiss. He hums and places his hands on my waist. 

I shyly lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. I blush as his tongue slides into my mouth. I moan softly then jump as I feel hands rubbing my ass. Osomatsu was feeling up my ass. When I jumped I heard Choromatsu groan softly. I felt Osomatsu kiss my neck before whispering "try moving your hips. See what happens~" I hum and move my hips a bit as Osomatsu kisses my neck. 

I hear Choromatsu moan softly so I took that as a good sign. I move my hips more and feel hardness under me. I could feel Choromatsu tremble slightly as he grips my hips. He pulls away with a moan and holds me still. "That..That was too close." He says panting hard before glaring at Osomatsu. "What I just gave a suggestion." Osomatsu says and I could see his smirk. "Well I'd rather not cum in pants." He mumbles and I hum "What?" 

He pets my head "nothing." He says before Osomatsu pulls me to lay back on him. I blush as I felt hardness press against me. "You feeling alright y/n?" Osomatsu asks and I nod. He hums before reaching a hand down to rub me through my pants. I jolt slightly and bite my lip. "How about now?~" he purrs and I hum "it f-feels weird but g-good~" he hums and I shiver as he leans in to lick my ear before he pushes his hand into my pants. 

I moan softly and grip his arm as he rubs my clothed core. "Heh it's wet down there" I blush when he says that and moan as he rubs a sensitive spot. I buck my hips and shut my eyes "that f-feels goood~" I moan and grip Osomatsu's thighs. "Ohh I think I found her clit~" Osomatsu coos and I felt a hand on my face. I open my eyes to see Choromatsu before he kisses me deeply. I moan into his mouth as Osomatsu pushes a finger inside me. 

"Ha, oh wow, So that's what it feels like~ she's so tight too" Osomatsu purrs and I whine as he pushes his finger in and out. I could feel my legs shake and I moan softly. Then after a bit I feel pressure in my stomach and I got little scared. I pull away with a gasp and grip Choromatsu's shoulders. "S-Something's w-wrong~ I f-feel like ah~" I moan and whine as the pressure builds up. Choromatsu held my hand and leans in to kiss me softly.

"It's okay~ don't be scared~ you're just about to cum~" Choromatsu whispers before kissing me deeply. I gave a loud whine and arch my back as the pressure released. Choromatsu pulls back and I fell back against Osomatsu panting softly. Osomatsu smiles and kisses my cheek as he pulls my bottoms off before pausing. He looks at Choromatsu who rolls his eyes. "I don't care if you go first." He says and I say Osomatsu's smile widen. 

"Cool..buut" He trails off before pushing me towards Choromatsu "I'll let you go first. It's only fair." Choromatsu and I gave him a look "I mean I was the one to kiss her first soo" he trails off with a smirk. Choromatsu rolls his eyes before looking down at me. "Choromatsu~ I feel" I pause shyly cover my crotch "I feel hot all over~" I whine and look at him pleadingly. His face went red before he kisses me deeply and pins me down. 

I hear him groan softly before reaching down to push his pants off. I pull away with a gasp and blush as he removes my shirt. My shirt was one of those built in bra shirts soo yeah. Choromatsu smiles and kisses me softly. He pulls away and kisses down my body. I hum and held back a laugh as it tickles a bit. I let out a gasp when I feel him lick my core. I moan softly as I feel his tongue gently licking. It felt really good. 

I hum as I felt my head get lifted before being placed down on Osomatsu's lap. I look up at him just as I let out a moan. "Does that feel good y/n?" He asks and I nod as I bite my lip. "Heh. Nice work Choromatsu." He says and Choromatsu just hums before pushing his tongue into me. I moan softly and glance up with lidded eyes. Osomatsu blushes before wincing a bit. He took my head off his lap and removes with pants before placing my head back.

I moan as Choromatsu moves his tongue and tilt my head back making Osomatsu groan softly. I then felt Osomatsu's hands on my breasts and saw a smirk on his face before he gently massages my breasts. I hum softly before moaning as I felt the same pressure from before. This time I knew what it was though so I moan "Ah~ I t-think I'm g-gonna cum~" I hear Choromatsu hum before pushing deeper. I moan and whine out as I felt so close to bursting. I reach out to grip Choromatsu's hair and feel my body shake

"Ahhaaa!~ I'm c-cum-ming!~ ah~ ah~" I moan and feel my toes curl as I came. I bite my lip and pant softly before dropping my hands. I glance Choromatsu to see him wiping his mouth "how was it Choromatsu?" Osomatsu asks as he squeezes my breast. Choromatsu hums as he removes his hoodie "amazing. She was kind of" he pauses to rub my thighs "sweet~" he purrs before pulling his underwear off. 

I blush and gulp nervously when I saw his dick. I glance away embarrassed and Osomatsu pets my head. "Hey it's okay. You don't have to look if you don't want to." He says and I nod with a heavy blush. I hum as I felt his dick nudge my opening. I took a breath and wince as Choromatsu pushes in. I gave a whine at the pain. Choromatsu gave me time to adjust and after a minute the pain was gone.

I shyly turn my head and nod "you can move now." I say and he smiles before kissing my forehead. He sat up and held my hips before thrusting slowly. I moan softly and bite my lip. I glance up at Osomatsu and he blushes "woah. Never seen that face before." He says and I hum. He just smiles and leans down to kiss my forehead. I heard Choromatsu give a shaky moan before his thrusts became faster "Ah!~ Choromatsu!~" I moan loudly and cover my mouth from embarrassment. 

Osomatsu chuckles and removes my hands before holding them in his. "Don't do that. Your moans are cute." I blush before moaning and I bite my lip with a whine. "HmMm~ f-faster~" I moan softly and whine as Choromatsu thrusts faster. I hum and pull my hands away to wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Oh~ C-Choromatsu~" I moan and felt my tongue loll out a bit. "She seems to be enjoying it" Osomatsu coos with a smirk and I saw Choromatsu roll his eyes before thrusting harder. I let out a whiny moan as he hit something inside me. "Ah!~ Chorom-ah~ T-There!~" I moan out and Choromatsu looked surprised before he found that spot again. He hit it hard and I threw my head back. "Oh F-Fuck~ Ah~" I bite my lip when I cursed but I didn't care.

"Oh Choromatsu!~ I'm g-gonna c-cum!~" I whine and felt him lift my hips before thrusting roughly. I moan out and held him closer as pressure builds up. Then he hits that spot again. I threw my head back with a loud moan "Oh!~ I'm cumming!~ Ah!~" as my back arched. I heard Choromatsu groan before he pushes deep into me as he moans softly. I gave a whine and shiver as a thick substance flows into me. 

I bite my lip with a moan when Choromatsu gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out. He was panting softly while I pant heavily. Osomatsu hums and pulls me up to lay against his chest. "Heh you came inside her Choromatsu" He says with a smirk and Choromatsu blushes as he pulls up his underwear "I didn't mean to..She was really tight. I feel tired now." He says and Osomatsu just hums. "Take a nap then." He says with a chuckle before Choromatsu lays his head on the table with a sigh. 

"You gonna be okay y/n?" Osomatsu asks and I nod "I'll be okay..are you going to um" I trail off with a blush and he smiles before kissing me softly. "Yep~" he purrs before removing his hoodie and underwear. I blush when I felt his dick press against me. He turns me around and pulls me onto my lap. I glance at Choromatsu "should we go somewhere else?" I ask and he hums "nah he'll be fine." 

Osomatsu smiles and leans in to kiss me deeply. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. He lifted my hips and I felt him push into me. I jolt and grip his shoulders. I pull away from him with a moan when he was in all the way. "You okay?" He asks rubbing my hips and I nod. He nods and thrusts slowly while simultaneously lifting and lowering my hips. I moan softly and hold onto Osomatsu. 

"Oh~ that f-feels good~" I moan and move my hips on my own. Osomatsu hums and lays his hands on my hips, pushing my hips forward. I moan softly and look at him. "Try moving your hips forward instead of up and down." I nod and place my hands on his shoulders before moving my hips. He bit his lip and moans so I continue to move my hips as he thrusts faster. I saw him glance over at the table before smiling. 

He reaches over to the table and I hum. "Hey y/n, open your mouth for me." I was confused but open my mouth. He smiles places one of the chocolates onto my tongue. I hum before he kisses me. I squeak softly as his tongue pushes on mine. I moan softly from his thrusts but also because I could feel the chocolate melting. I hum and thread my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss.

When we pull away I gulp and pant softly before lunging forward to kiss him deeply. He squeaks in surprise as he fell back but hums as he kisses me back. I pull away and sat up with a heavy blush. I place my hands on his chest and roughly move my hips forward. He moans and I smile before lifting and lowering myself. I moan as I start bouncing on him. I hear him groan softly before holding hips and thrusting hard into me.

"Oh y-yes~ Fuuck Osomatsu~" I moan as he moves so roughly inside me. I threw my head back as he hit that spot. "Osomatsu!~ There~ H-Hit there!~" I moan out and he pulls me down into a kiss. I moan as I feel him hit that spot that made me go crazy. I move my hands up to grip his shoulders as he thrusts faster. "Oh~ Oh~ t-that feels amazing!~ it's making me go c-crazy!~" I moan, unintentionally, into his ear.

"Same here~ Y-You really are tight y/n~" he purrs and thrusts deep into me. I moan loudly and threw my head back. "Oh!~ I'm gonna cum!~" Osomatsu hums and held my hips down before thrusting harder. I moan louder and louder until that pressure released again. I dug my nails into his shoulders and moan out "oh~ I'm cumming~" I hear Osomatsu groan before he held my hips in place as he came as well. I shudder at the familiar feeling of being filled before he pulled out.

When I looked back at the table I saw Choromatsu awake again. "You alright y/n?" Choromatsu asks sitting up and I bite my lip. I lay my hands on my hips and trace up and down my body before smirking. "I feel amazing~" I purr and he looks at me surprised. Osomatsu hums and sat up "did it feel good?" Osomatsu asks and I nod with a smirk "it felt great~ oso-mat-su~" I purr before kissing him softly. 

"...What did you do to her?" Choromatsu asks and Osomatsu shrugs "I didn't do anything." He says before flinching as I kiss his neck and move my hips a bit. I pull away and look up at Osomatsu through lidded eyes. "Can we do it again?~" I purr softly and Osomatsu went wide eyed and I hear Choromatsu tense up. "Uh" He pauses and glances at Choromatsu. I glance at him as well to see him shrug. "Sure if you want I guess we can-mph!" I cut him off by kissing him deeply.

-Osomatsu POV-

I watch y/n with a smile as she slept soundly. We had moved upstairs and were resting in the futon. "I didn't think she'd have such high sex drive." Choromatsu says with a sigh and I chuckle "yeah neither did I. Hiding behind that shy innocent girl was a girl with a lot of stamina and one hell of a sex drive." I say and kiss her forehead. She stirs slightly before hugging me with a soft smile. 

"If you woke her up, I would've killed you." Choromatsu says with narrowed eyes as he turns on his side. "Do you think she'll even be able to walk?" I ask and Choromatsu hums "I hope so but if she can't..she'll just stay here." He says and I smile "well that would be fun but let's hope she can walk. Hell I could even carry her." I say and Choromatsu rolls his eyes but smiles "yeah I guess that's true...She's so cute right now." I smile and hold her close. "Yes she is." I pause and kiss y/n's cheek

"Happy Valentine's Day y/n."


	128. Caught my eye (Karamatsu x reader)

I was very nervous as my boyfriend lead me up to the door to his home. I was nervous because I would be meeting his brothers. "Karamatsu you sure we should do this?" I ask and he smiles "don't be so nervous y/n. I mean my parents adored you. I'm sure my brothers will love you." He says and I smile nervously. He kisses my cheek before we headed inside. Karamatsu announces he was home and even said I was with him.

We went to the living room where his brothers were lounging around. Choromatsu, Karamatsu had already informed me who was who, looks at us and stood up. "Hello. So you must be y/n. Karamatsu talks about you a lot." He says and I nod "yeah it's nice to finally meet you Choromatsu." I say with a nervous tone. "so you are y/n!" Jyushimatsu asks and I jump slightly before turning to face him. "Oh jeez. I didn't see you there." I say and he hums "oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I smile softly and shrug 

"Oh it's alright and yeah, I'm y/n. It's really nice to meet you all." I say shyly and Karamatsu hugs me "She was really nervous." He says and I blush. "I understand why but you don't need to be nervous y/n." Todomatsu says and I smile. Eventually we were all sitting at the table. We were just talking when Osomatsu asks "How did Karamatsu even get a girl like you?" 

I smile shyly and look at Karamatsu who smiles. "I still remember the day vividly. Why don't you tell them y/n, since I was the one who told my mom." Karamatsu says and I hum while rubbing my arm. "Welll..I was getting a drink at the bar when he took a seat next to me. We started to chat and I was having fun. Then he caught my eye." I say and Todomatsu smiles

"oh that's sweet. What about our brother caught your eye?" I smile nervously and rub my arm "He literally caught my eye." I saw the confusion on their faces and I glance at him. "Should I just tell them or show them?" I ask and Karamatsu hums "Maybe tell them then show them." I nod and turn to his brothers who seem even more confused. I point to my left eye

"I have a glass eye."

They went wide eyed and their mouths drop open. "What? Really?" Ichimatsu asks and I nod shyly. "We were talking when I suddenly got into a sneezing fit and it just...popped out. Like I said he caught my eye. After that we got closer and soon started dating. Now we just laugh it off." I say with a blush and a smile. "Do you..want to see?" I ask and they nod. I could see that they were genuinely fascinated. So I reach up and pop it out.

I saw their eyes widen "woah. She wasn't kidding." Osomatsu says and I laugh softly "yep." I say taking a cloth out of my purse and clean it off. Then my head was turned and I faced Jyushimatsu. "I have never seen someone with an empty eye socket before!" He says and I laugh "Yeah it's pretty freaky, isn't it?" I ask and he shook his head "it's actually pretty cool!" He says and I hum "if you say so." I say and he smiles. 

I place my glass eye back in and Choromatsu hums "I'm curious how did you get the glass eye?" He asks and I glance away "...I..I had an incident." I say and he hums while Karamatsu held my hand. "I'm okay. I don't mind telling." I say and sigh

"it happened when I was 10. My parents left me with a babysitter while they went out for a date...they had done a background check but apparently my babysitter seemed nice but was really psychotic. It started small she would yell or punish me for small things and I figured she's older than me so she must know what she's doing." I pause with a sigh before continuing.

"Until that day...I was doing homework when she started yelling at me. I can't even remember what I did..if I even did anything...next thing I remember...she took one of the kitchen knives..and stabbed my eye which completely destroyed my eye." I say with a sigh and they were silent "don't feel bad. It happened a long time ago." I say and smile softly. 

"Besides this glass eye is what makes me unique." I say with a smile and Karamatsu hugs me "yes it does." He says and kisses my forehead before reaching his hand out. "What are you doing? What did he do?" I ask and the brothers chuckle with smiles "he made your glass eye go crosseyed." Todomatsu says and I sigh before moving it back. "Really Karamatsu?" I ask and he chuckles "What? Can you blame me?" I roll my eye and smile "I guess not." I say before kissing him softly and he hums "I love you y/n." 

"I love you too Karamatsu. I'm glad you were the one to catch my eye."


	129. Choromatsu x Crossdresser! reader🍋 Lemon

I was walking over to visit my best friend Choromatsu. The story of how we met was a simple one. We met at a Nyaa Chan concert. I was trying to get a closer view when I bumped into him. From their we became close friends. I even befriended his brothers. When I got to his house Choromatsu opened the door and told me his brothers were out of the house. I shrug and say that's fine.

We were watching a movie and talking about Nyaa Chan when I needed to use the bathroom. "Choromatsu I'll be right back." I say and he nods. I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I did my business and went to pull up my pants but froze when the door opened. I went to close it but trip and fell on my face. I look up and see Choromatsu blushing. "..S-Sorry!" He exclaims before shutting the door. I blush, stood up, and pull up my pants before rushing out to talk to Choromatsu. He was sat at the table with a large blush on his face.

"Sorry again...I was just going to ask you something" I hum and sat down next to him. It was silent for a bit before he gulps nervously

"soo y-you're a girl?"

I groan at the memory. Choromatsu and I laugh at it now but it was so embarrassing to explain that yes I was a girl I just loved to crossdress. Funny thing when I told him all that he actually confessed that he had fallen for me and he was confused at first because he thought I was a boy. So yeah..we started to date after that day. What makes that moment funnier is that his brothers had already discovered that I was girl.

"You okay y/n?" Choromatsu asks and I hum "yeah just thinking." I say and smile. Choromatsu was at my apartment today and we were just having a movie night. "Hey remember when you found out I was a girl?" I ask and he chuckles "how could I forget?..I remember how embarrassed I was because I saw your....your..ahem well you know." He says with a slight blush and I hum while leaning in. "What is it you saw again?" I say teasingly and he glances away.

"..you saw my pussy, right?~" 

He flinches and I snicker before smirking "you did. didn't you?" I ask and he groans before hiding his face. I smile and move to stand in front of him. "Choromatsu~" I purr and he looks at me. I hook my thumbs under the hem of my pants and underwear. "Would you like to see it again?" I ask and Choromatsu blushes. "Eh?" I laugh softly and tug a bit at my pants. "Well~ do you?" I ask and he glances at before gulping nervously.

"Y-Yes."

I hum and pull my bottoms off. Choromatsu went wide eyed and stares with a blush. I smirk and spread my folds a bit. "Come get a better look love~" I purr and he hums before moving to his knees in front of me. I smile and lower my hand to pet his head "you can do whatever you want Choromatsu." He looks at me surprised "really?" I nod and rub my pussy "go ahead~" 

He blushes heavily and I move my hand as he reaches a hand out to spread my folds. I hum as he looks in awe before rubbing my opening. I moan softly and blush "it's wet isn't it?~" I ask and he nods "Choromatsu..I'll be honest. I have been very very lonely~" I purr and run a hand through his hair. " can you help me?~" I coo and he glances at me before nodding and moving to lick my clit. 

I moan softly and buck my hips. I hum and gently push his head lower. He hums and pushes his tongue into my slick pussy. I moan and grip the back of his head. "Oh yes~ right there baby~ t-there~" I moan and push my hips down. He hums and held my waist pushing his tongue deeper "oh!~ deeper!~ ohhh Yes!~" I moan and lean over as I drew close. 

"Oh Choromatsu~ I'm gonna cum~" I moan softly and he removes his tongue but pushes two fingers inside me. I moan and whine as he thrusts his fingers slowly but deep. I moan and buck against his hand. Then he went to lick my clit and I grip his hair as I came hard onto his fingers. He pulls out his fingers and licks them clean. I smile and sat down to kiss him. I hum and tilt my head as I push my tongue into his mouth. 

He squeaks softly before pushing his tongue on mine. I pull away and he pants softly "you okay?" I ask and he nods "good~" I purr and hum when Choromatsu leans in to kiss me. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his hands go under my shirt as he leans me back on the floor. He moves to kiss my neck and lays his hands on my chest. I hum and pull my shirt off. "Here. sit up so I can remove my binder okay?" He nods and we both sit up.

I hum and undo my binder, releasing my breasts. I loved to crossdress but that binder can be annoying. I sigh when I got it off and smile at Choromatsu. He blushes and lightly massages my breasts. I hum softly and he leans me back again before kissing me deeply as he fondles and squeezes my breasts. He pulls away to kiss my neck. I hum and glance down when I feel something pressing against me.

I smirk when I saw the tent in his pants. I smile and reach my hand into his pants. He flinches and pants softly as I stroke his dick through his underwear. He moans and buries his face into my neck. I smile and push his pants off. I start to stroke him faster and he moans softly. I pull his underwear off and blush when his dick sprung up. He seems really close as I saw it was pulsing.

I gently have him sit up. I unbutton his shirt and softly kiss down his body before taking him into my mouth. I start to bob my head, moving my tongue against his shaft. He moans and held the back of my head. I hum and smile as I lay my hands on his thighs before moving faster while hollowing my cheeks. I heard him whine softly before pushing my head down. 

I just let him and continue to suck him off. I hum as I felt my pussy drip slightly. Then he shoves my head down to the hilt and moans as he came into my mouth. I was quick to swallow it so I would choke. I pull back and wipe my mouth before moving to kiss Choromatsu's forehead. "You okay? You seem really tired." He pants softly and hums "sorry I..d-don't really last long and I don't really have a lot of stamina." He says tiredly and I sigh with a smile.

I lean up to kiss him and he hums, kissing back softly. I pull away "It doesn't matter me if you can't last long. As for the stamina" I place a hand on his thigh and the other on his face "that won't be a problem~" I purr and he visibly shudders. I kiss him deeply as I lay him back onto the floor. I slip his shirt off and hum as he rubs his hands through my short hair, tugging slightly when I press down on him.

We pull away with small gasps and he blushes. "Since you feel tired I can take over." I say and grind down on him. He whines softly and covers his mouth. He won't be covering his mouth for long. I think before lining him up with my pussy. I smirk at him and he hums. "Let's see how long you'll hold your voice back~" I purr before lowering myself onto his dick.

When he was in fully I could feel him twitch slightly with a muffled whine. I moan and start bouncing. I bite my lip and took his hands in mine before laying both our hands beside his head. "Oh~ Choromatsu~" I moan softly and look down with lidded eyes. He blushes and bites his lip with a moan. "Come on love~ I w-want ah~ I want to h-hear you~" I moan as I move faster. He inhales sharply and tilts his head back with a whiny moan.

"Oh~ y/n~ y-you're soo t-tight~ Ha~" he moans and I hum as I got to hear his voice. "Oh~ y-you feel so good C-Choromatsu~" I moan and he whines softly. "So good~" I moan and my tongue lolls out. I let Choromatsu's hands go but kept my hands beside his head as I move even faster. "Oh!~ Choromatsu~" I moan out and hear him groan before humming. I continue to move faster until Choromatsu grips my hips.

I hum before gasping as he pulls out only to pin me to the floor and push back in. I moan loudly as he thrusts roughly. My head was tilted back as I moan out. What just happened? D-Did I flip a switch? I thought before all thoughts became clustered. After a bit I decided to glance at Choromatsu. When I did I felt my whole body heat up. I definitely flipped a switch because he had this smirk. A smirk that seemed like a mix of both Osomatsu's and Ichimatsu's smirks. It sent shivers down my spine in a good way.

"Oh!~ H-Harder Choromatsu!~ Harder!~" I moan out and Choromatsu moves my legs onto his shoulders, thrusting harder. Now he was hitting deeper because of the position. I moan and grip at my floorboards. He could move so easily probably because of how wet I have become. Still I was surprised at how easily he was pounding me. I was moaning loudly. So loud I was worried my neighbors would hear. So I tried to say something. 

"C-Choromatsu!~ T-Take it e-easy~ My neighbors might he-mph!" I was cut off by Choromatsu kissing me deeply. I felt him hit my g-spot and I moan into his mouth. He got the message and starts to hit that sweet spot. Now I was whining as I neared my end. Choromatsu gave a groan and pulls away. He wrapped my legs around his waist and I lock them. He hums with that lustful smirk before gripping my hips.

"Let's see how long you'll hold your voice back~" he purrs and I shudder when he used my words against me. I roll my eyes and smirk "Fuck that." he smiles before thrusting harder. I moan loudly and threw my head back as he fucks me up. I didn't care if anyone heard this felt soo good. "Oh!~ Choromatsu I'm gonna cum!~" I moan out and he thrusts just as rough. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.

Then he gripped my hips and thrusts deep into me. I moan and arch my back as I came. He let out a moan and came inside me. I shudder as his cum flows into me and hum when bucks his hips for a bit. I drop my arms and legs as I pant heavily. Choromatsu released my hips and pulls out making me whine.

I reach out and grab my shirt. I pull it back on along with my underwear while Choromatsu just pulls his underwear back on. We both stood up but I wince and fell onto Choromatsu. He held me up and I blush. "..can you carry me? My legs and hips hurt." I say and he nods before lifting me up like a small child. We both went to my bedroom and got settled into bed.

He held me close and kisses my cheek. "I love you y/n." He says softly and I smile "I love you too. Didn't think you had it in you to be rough." I say and he blushes "sorry." I smile and kiss him softly "don't be. It was a pleasant surprise and an amazing first experience." I say and he hums "you were a virgin too?" He asks and I nod. Seeing the surprise on his face I laugh softly and explain.

"Just because I was a virgin doesn't mean I'm innocent. I've had my lonely moments and curiosity got the better of me one day." I say with a smile and he hums "oh..well okay then." He says before pulling me close and I smile before hugging him as we drift off to sleep.


	130. Endurance 🍋(Choromatsu x reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is Totoko's little sister.

I was in my room listening to Headstrong by Trapt with my earbuds. I pause my music and pull my earbuds out when I heard a ruckus. I sigh because I had a guess on what it was. I got up and walk to my big sisters room. I open the door and was not surprised to see my sister yelling at those sextuplets that follow her around. 

I laugh softly gaining their attention. I saw the brothers blush when they saw me especially since I greeted them. Yeah unlike my sister I was nice to them and considered them as good friends. "What happened this time? You interrupted my music." I say jokingly and Totoko sighs "oh nothing y/n. Just the usual." I nod with a hum "I can take them off your hands." I say and she gave me pleading eyes.

So I took them to my room. After closing the door I laugh "you guys just don't give up do you?" I ask between laughs and they sigh with smiles. "Yeah..sorry if we interrupt-" I cut Karamatsu off "it's fine. Honestly you guys are hilarious." I say and they blush before laughing with me. Eventually they had to leave but Choromatsu lingered behind. I turn to him with a hum and he blushes. 

"Do you need something Choromatsu?" I ask and he nods. I hum and close the door again "What is it?" I ask and he stammers making me worried. "Choromatsu. What is it? You know you can ask me anything." I say and he blushes "...Would you..go on a date with me...if I asked?" I look at him surprised "are you kidding?" He glances away "Of course I would!" 

"Huh? Really?!" He asks and I nod "I've had a crush on you ever since we first met. I think at first I crushed on you because you were older than me and would protect me and Totoko...but when I was 16 I realized that I loved you for more than that." I say with a blush and he blushes hard. "Then will you go out with me?" He asks and I nod before hugging him. He stiffens before hugging me back and burying his face into my shoulder. "This..This feels nice." He says and I smile before nodding.

"Yeah..it feels..right."

....

Okay so Choromatsu and I have been dating for a while now. The only ones who don't know are Totoko and my parents. My parents wouldn't be a problem but Totoko...I don't want to know how she would react. Anyway we were on my bed and I was showing him some digital drawings on my laptop. Most of them were cartoons but there were a few of my friends and family.

"Wow you're a good artist." He says and I smile "thanks..oh wait!" I exclaim when I remember a drawing I did 10 years ago, when I was 16. I pull it up and Choromatsu had a blush. He looks at the picture in awe.

"When did you do this?" He asks and I blush "when I was 16...I intended to show you guys at your graduation. When I asked where you were I learned you were at the rooftop." I pause "oh..oh no" I nod and sigh "when I opened the door I was so happy and excited to show you guys...but then I saw you all fighting..I panicked and ran away. I never brought it up and over time you guys seemed to get along again." I say and shut my laptop, setting it aside. 

"heh. You guys were so distant in high school." I say before leaning my head on his shoulder. "I love you Choromatsu." I say and he smiles "I love you too y/n." He says before kissing me softly. I hum and kiss him back. He hums and pulls me close before moving to be on top of me. I hum as I felt his hands run up and down my sides. I run my hands through his hair and deepen the kiss. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest. I couldn't believe it.

Choromatsu and I were making out.

I moan softly as he pushes his tongue into my mouth while his hands went under my shirt. That's when a knock sounded and the door opened. "Y/n I just wanted to-Oh my!" I push Choromatsu off, he fell off the bed, and I sat up to see my mom with a surprised look. "Mom! We've been over this! Knock and wait for an answer before entering!" I shout in embarrassment. She hums "right sorry dear. I was just going to say that your father and I were heading out and we need you to watch the shop." 

"But it's my day off and it's Totoko's turn." She sighs "I know but she already left a hour ago." I groan and sigh "of course, okay mom. I'll watch the shop." I say and she smiles "thank you and I promise I won't tell anyone, besides your father." I smile and nod "thanks mom. Love you." She nods and left with an I love you too. I crawl over to the end of the bed to see Choromatsu on the ground holding his head. 

"Sorry...you okay?" I ask and he hums "I'm okay....I've suffered worse from your sister." I laugh softly but help him up. We both went downstairs to watch the shop. 

Totoko chose the worse time to leave. It was just getting heated.  
....

Two days have passed and I had Choromatsu visiting again. I was currently in the kitchen getting a quick snack when Totoko walks over "Hey sis, so mom and dad have to head out so you and I have to take turns watching the shop." She says and I pause. "Y/n?" I snap out of it "oh okay...do you mind going first?" I ask and she shrugs "I guess. The sooner I get it done the better." I nod and hug her with a quick thanks before heading up to my room, leaving my snack behind.

I enter the room and shut the door with a small smile. Choromatsu looks at me and hums "you seem happy." He says and I walk over and lay on him with a smirk. "My parents are gone and Totoko is going to be occupied for a good hour or two~" I coo and he blushes "oh..ohh." He says in realization and I nod. He smiles and leans in to kiss me. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck. He moves to be on top of me, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I moan softly and run my hands through his hair. He pulls away panting with a heavy blush. He moves to kiss my neck and I hum softly. "Oh~ that feels good~" I say and lightly pet his head. He hums and licks up the side of my neck. I moan softly as he found my sweet spot which he abused by kissing, licking and biting the sensitive spot.

I moan softly and look at him when he pulls away to kiss me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan as he grinds against me. He moans softly and bucks his hips. I felt him hold my hips before he started to hump me. I moan into his mouth as I felt his hard on push against my clothed pussy. When he started to move faster I stop him. "W-Wait a minute!" I lightly push him back and both of us pant softly "s-sorry I didn't mean to" "it's okay, it's okay. But" I move to tug at the hem of his pants.

"Let's get you out of these pants~"

He blushes and we both got up and once Choromatsu removed his pants I had him sit on the end of the bed. I smile and bend over to kiss him softly before going on my knees and pull his underwear off. I blush when his dick sprung up. I noticed that there was quite a bit of precum dripping out. I shrug it off and reach out to lightly stroke his dick. He gasps softly and I saw him grip the bed. 

"Oh~ that feels soo much better tha-Ah~" I smile with a blush because I, unfortunately, knew what he was going to say. Yeah Osomatsu has no filter around me. Well I hum and stroke him faster before just putting it in my mouth. His body shudders before he moans. I hum and push myself to the hilt before bobbing my head. I blush when I heard him moaning above me. "W-Wait y/n" I hum and pull away. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I ask and he shook his head before moving me to lay down on the bed.

I glance at him and hum when he lays his hand on my crotch, rubbing my pussy through my pants. I blush and remove my bottoms making Choromatsu smile. I blush when he moves to lick my pussy. I moan softly and lightly push on his head. He hums and pulls away before pushing his tongue into my pussy. I whine out as his tongue pumps in and out of me.

My back arched slightly as I felt his tongue swirling around inside me and I bucked my hips as he tongue fucks me. He moaned when I did this and grabbed my hips, pushing his tongue deeper. I threw my head back with a moan "Oh!~ oh!~ C-Choromatsu!~ k-keep g-going!~" He moves to my lick and suck clit while I felt him move his fingers to stroke my pussy. I moan and buck my hips making him hum.

I moan as he entered two fingers inside me and stretched out my inner walls. He pumped his fingers and I felt pressure build up. "C-Choromatsu!~ I'm about t-to c-cum!~" I moaned gripping the bed. He pulled off my clit and removes his fingers before pushing his tongue deep inside me, making me keen and buck my hips. I grip his hair and arched my back as the pressure builds up.

That's when a knock sounded and to my annoyance the door opened up. Totoko opens the door and froze. Both Choromatsu and I sat up and covered ourselves. "Totoko! Get out!" I shout and her face turns disgusted "Ew. Of all guys why him?! That's gross." I glare at my sister and stood up to push her out of the room "if you don't like it leave! It's my choice to be with him!" 

"But y/n he's a lame, virgin neet!" I growl and push her out of my room "So are you!! For your information he is the sweetest guy I've ever met!" She huffs and storms off "and he won't be a virgin anymore!!" I shout and slam the door "I hate that my door doesn't have a lock." I say before sighing and walking over. "I am so sorry Choroma-oh!" I squeak as he pulls me back onto the bed. "D-Do you want to continue?" I ask and not even a second after asking he went down to push his tongue back inside me.

The pressure I felt came back and I tilt my head back with a loud moan as Choromatsu pushes deeper. I grip his hair and push his head down. My back arches and I let out a loud whiny moan as I came suddenly. I pant softly as Choromatsu pulls away wiping his mouth. I look at him with a blush and I flip us so I can be on top. I smile softly and line him up with my wet pussy.

"I'm going to ride you now, Choromatsu~" I purr and bite my lip as I push myself all the way down. Choromatsu blushes heavily and moans. I smile and slowly bounce on him. I hum when I noticed how hard he was panting and I was surprised when he threw his head back with a whine before I shudder. I stop moving and glance down before looking at Choromatsu who was hiding his face.

"Choromatsu...did you cum just now?"

Choromatsu whines "yeah...I'm so sorry." I hum and pull his hands away "why are you apologizing?" I ask and he glances away not saying anything. It clicks pretty quickly though. I sigh and pull my shirt and bra off before leaning down to kiss him. I pull away with a smile "honey it's okay. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It can happen especially if you have never done this before." I say softly and kiss his cheek before lightly bouncing again.

He flinches and moans "we can just keep going!" I say with a smile. He moans softly and looks at me with a shaky smile. I quickly pull his hoodie and shirt off, throwing them somewhere. I moan and start bouncing faster. I feel him hold my hips before siting up to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I moan as he lightly sucks the bud. He groans and I saw him furrow his eyebrows. I moan loudly when he thrusts roughly into me.

I hear him curse under his breath before thrusting deep into me. I came with a moan and shudder as he came inside me again. He pants softly and hugs me close. I hum and pull away and go onto my hands and knees. I look back and smile "let's try it like this, okay?" He hums and moves to line up with my pussy. I moan as he pushes in. As he pushes in I lean forward onto my forearms. I moan and grip the edge.

"Oh~ that feels great~" I moan and he pants softly. I think he was trying to calm himself. He held my hips and thrusts slowly. I moan softly as I could feel him moving inside me. Then slowly starts thrusting faster. I whine and bite my lip as he thrusts faster. I moan into my forearms before moaning out as he brushes against my g-spot. "Oh~ t-there~ hit it again~" I moan loudly and Choromatsu groans softly before moving up to grip my waist and thrusting harder.

I moan and whine as he hits my g-spot repeatedly. "Oh yes!~ Harder!~" I moan and he lays his body on mine before thrusting even harder. I gasp softly and moan louder "Oh!~ Oh Yes!~ Choromatsu!~ f-feels soo good!~" I moan out and whine as pressure starts to build up. I kept quiet about how close I was and moan out praises for him. "You feel so good!~ you're ah!~ amazing!~" I moan and felt drool drip from my mouth. I moan loudly and tremble as I came.

Choromatsu groans as I tighten around his dick and I squeak softly when he continues thrusting roughly. I whine and pant as he thrusts because I just came. He starts panting heavily "oh~ I'm g-gonna c-cum again~" he moans beside my ear and I shudder. He sat up and grips my hips before he pounds me hard. I moan repeatedly in a loud pitch and my tongue lolls out as I grip the bed. "Oh!~ please hurry~ hurry and cum inside of me~" I moan out and he groans 

"Ha~ I'm soo close~" he moans and continues to pound my pussy. "Oh yes!~ Hurry and fill my pussy!~" I moan out and threw my head back "oh~ I'm gonna cum!~" I moan and gasp when he rubs my clit. I gave whiny moan as I was becoming overstimulated. I tremble with moan "ohh~ I'm cumming~" I moan as I felt myself cum on his dick. He moans loudly and thrusts deep into me

"HA!~ Y-Y/N!~ I'm C-Cumming!~" 

I shuddered at his final deep thrust as he came deep inside of me. I hum shakily as his cum splashes around inside my now full cavern. He pants heavily and gulps before pulling out. I shiver as I feel some of his cum drip out. Which meant I had to wash the sheets later.

Both of us went under the covers and I snuggle up to Choromatsu. We were both spent and could use some rest. "You were amazing Choromatsu." I say and he blushes "you sure?" He asks and I nod "it felt amazing and we can work on your endurance another time." I kiss his cheek and he blushes before kissing my forehead before the both of us drift off to sleep.

Extra:

I hum softly as I was thinking about the fun Choromatsu and I had yesterday. My hips hurt now but it was worth it. I was in the kitchen making an afternoon snack when I heard "Uh y/n." I turn around with narrowed eyes at Totoko. "What?" I ask and she glances down "I..I'm sorry...I realize what I said was wrong..and you're right I have no place to talk when I call Choromatsu and his brothers what I do." I hum and she sighs before looking up at me. 

"You guys seem happy...I know you're happy because that smile you've had all morning. So I'm so sorry for what I said." I smile and hug her "I forgive you...could you hear us?" I ask and she hums "...I left right when I heard Choromatsu...boy is loud." I pull away and laugh softly "yeah but only when he's angry or in my case when he's riled up." She smiles and rubs her arm 

"I also came to tell you that I'm going to give Osomatsu a chance." 

I smile and squeal while bouncing on my heels before hugging her again. She giggled and hugs me back. "I wish you guys luck. Love you Totoko." I say and I felt her tense. It has been a good 10 years since I told her I loved her. She hugs me tighter and hides her face. I rub her back and saw her shake slightly. I hear her say in a soft voice 

"I love you too my sweet little sister."

I tear up and hold her close as I calm her down so she could go see Osomatsu. I hope for her sake that they get together and that it works out. I mean the reason my sister is so bitter about love and happy couples is simply because she's lonely. She needs a boy to give her the love she desperately needs but won't admit.

I have no doubt that Osomatsu can provide that much needed love.


	131. My Muse (Karamatsu x Artist! reader) Lime

I was at the Matsuno house hanging out with Karamatsu, my boyfriend, and Osomatsu. Mostly I was brainstorming ideas for my art class. I was stumped. The class was doing a project. Which wouldn't be a problem but it was an art project on a certain subject that I had no experience with. I had no inspiration and the project is due in two weeks.

I sigh and glance around the room until my eyes land on Karamatsu. Like always he was looking in his mirror, fixing himself. I look him up and down before smiling. I mean we were dating so surely he wouldn't mind. "Hey Karamatsu~ Honey~" he looks at me with a hum and even Osomatsu glances at me. "Yes? What is it y/n?" He asks and I smile

"Can I draw you naked?"

He went wide eyed with a blush and Osomatsu got up "okayy that's my cue to leave." He says before leaving. He didn't just leave the room. he left the house. "W-What? Why?" He asks nervously and I sigh "because I need it for a project for my art class." I say and he hums in uncertainty "Please Karamatsu. It's not that big a deal we have been dating for a while." I say and he sighs "I guess that's true. Okay." He says with a blush and I smile before hugging him "Thank you." I say before standing up

"Let's go to my house. My art supplies is there." I say and he hums before standing. We headed out and I noticed that on the way he seemed really nervous. It made me wonder why. Don't get me wrong Karamatsu can be a nervous shy guy but he is also a very confident person. Plus the fact we have been dating for so long I didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. Then I realized why. Despite seeing each other for a long time we I have never seen him naked before.

I have seen him shirtless sure but never more than that. So he must have been nervous about that. When we got to my place I went to my room to get my supplies. When I returned I had Karamatsu sit on the couch. "Karamatsu are you okay?" I ask and he hums "you seemed really nervous. Do you not want to do this? Because I can just-" "Non Non I want to help my girl but" he trails off and glances away.

I walk over and turn him to face me. "But?" He sighs and mumbles "what?" I ask and he blushes and speaks softly "One more time. I can't hear you." He groans softly "I have this problem where I can't grow hair on my body." I hum and glance him up and down before it clicks "ohh. really?" I ask and he blushes heavily before hiding his face. I sigh but smile before removing his hands and kiss his forehead. "I'm guessing you were just embarrassed then?" I ask and he nods shyly.

"Aw honey. I don't care about that. I love you regardless and I figured something was up when I noticed there was no hair anywhere on your torso, arms and legs. I just thought you shaved or waxed it off." I say with a small laugh and he chuckles "also between you and me I don't really like body hair soo" I smile and pat his head before pulling away and getting a chair. I pick up my sketchbook and smile

"Don't be so embarrassed."

He hums and removes his clothes. I blush oh wow. He wasn't kidding. I think before humming "Can you lay on the couch? You can choose whatever pose as long as you are laying down." I say and he nods before laying down. He folded his arms behind his head and I hum before getting up. I walk over and move his left leg up before stepping back. "There. That should work." I say before going back to sit down.

I glance up and start sketching. I felt myself blush whenever I glanced up. "You're perfect for this Karamatsu." I say breaking the silence and he hums "really?" He asks and I glance up to get another look. "Yeah. You have the perfect body for drawing." I say and I hear him hum, glancing up I saw him blushing. I smile and went to draw his torso as I had finished sketching his face. "I have to say drawing your eyes was really great because you've got these eyes that just..draw you in and your body is amazing." I say softly and he went silent. 

"I'm glad I have you to draw. You are the perfect muse. Heh. Your my muse." 

I hear him hum before going silent. I continue drawing when I hear him mumble a curse "uh can we take a break?" He asks and I hum "let me just finish this.." I trail off when I glance up to see him hugging his legs to his chest. "...Karamatsu?" He hums with a heavy blush and I blush lightly "are you turned on right now?" I ask and he groans, setting his head on his arms "Y-Yeah" I hum and set my sketchbook down. 

"What was it that turned you on?" I ask and walk over "I think the attention... and the praises..sorry. We can take a break and I can-oi." He cut himself off when I got on the couch pushed his legs apart. I blush when I saw how hard he got. I hum and glance at him "So you get turned on from praise huh?" I ask and he blushes. I smile and reach my hand out to stroke his dick. He flinches and hums with a heavy blush.

I smile and lean in to kiss him as I stroke slowly. He moans and runs his hands through my hair, deepening the kiss. I hum as I open my mouth and he pushes his tongue into my mouth as I stroke him faster. He moans into my mouth and moves one of his hands. I moan softly when I felt him rub my pussy from under my skirt. I pull away and move to take him into my mouth. He gasps and I saw him shudder before moaning.

I hum and bob my head making him moan. I felt his hand reach under my skirt again and I moan softly as he rubs my pussy. I pull away and lay him down. I blush and turn around before taking him back in my mouth. He moans as I bob my head, swirling my tongue around his shaft. I jolt with a moan as I felt him lick my clothed pussy. I whine softly push back against his tongue. I move up to suck and lick the tip making him moan.

I moan as he licked up between my folds. He licked pussy fast but gently, making me keen. I moan loudly as he pushed his tongue deeper through my underwear. I pull away to lick his shaft and tip when he pushes my underwear aside. I gasp softly as pushes his tongue into my pussy. I pull back and lightly lick his abdomen. He moans and I whine as he pushes his tongue deeper. 

"Ah~ Karamatsu~ I'm a-about to c-cum!~"

I wail and he groaned softly before pulling me closer. His tongue grazed my g-spot "Oh! Karamatsu!~ Right there~" I moan and he hums before pulling away. I whine and he rubs my hips before pushing a finger into me. I moan before moving to suck at his tip, stroking his shaft. I hum as he pumps his finger and moan as he moves to lick my clit. I pull my head back and moan as he hit my g-spot again. I moan and whine as I came but I moan when he pushes my head down as he came into my mouth.

I pull away with a gulp and a gasp before turning around. Karamatsu was blushing and panting heavily. I smile and lay on him as we caught our breath and calm down. I look up and kiss him softly. "I love you Karamatsu." I say and he hums "I love you too y/n." I hum and snuggle up to him. 

"After we calm down I need to finish my project then we can finish up in my room." I say and he hums before holding me close. I hum before blushing as he grinds against me. "Or we can finish up now?" I ask and he nods with a smile. I hum and kiss him softly "let's go with your idea. I mean the project isn't due for two weeks." I say and he hums before picking me up and carrying me to my room.

This was my favorite assignment yet.


	132. Friends (Bad End! Karamatsu x reader)

"Excuse me. Oh pardon me." I say as I push my way through a line of fangirls. I groan softly and walk up to the front door when I heard "y/n?" I turn to see Chibita and Iyami. I hum and wave "hey guys. What's up?" I ask and they look so confused. "What happened here?" Chibita asks and I sigh "it's a little hard to explain." I say before Hijirisawa came up. "He could probably explain and show you inside." I say and he nods. 

All four of us walk in but I separate and went to the kitchen. I let out a sigh as I went to prepare dinner for the brothers. I was a good friend of the brothers so I was now their caregiver. Though lately I've kind of distance myself from them. They have all changed way too much for my liking and it wasn't for the better. The were letting their fame and riches get to them. 

I will admit that the only one who wasn't that bad was Karamatsu but even some days he would be so frustrating. Anyway I gave a sigh as I was preparing something for them before pausing. "Why? Why did they have to change so much?" I ask myself and sigh sadly. I missed how they used to be and honestly hated how they are now. I felt myself tear up and I slam the knife into the cutting board. "Damn it!" I yell that over and over as I repeatedly stab the cutting board.

Okay so I have a bit of a mental issue. When I get emotional for whatever reason I get violent as well. I don't know how I got it nor do I understand why I have it.

I heard the door open and hear Karamatsu ask if I was okay. I whip around and threw the knife at the wall startling him. "I'm fine! Go away!" I yell as tears left my eyes "you are not fine. What's wrong? What happened?" He asks walking over and I walk away "stay back and leave me alone!" This went back and forth with me trying to get away from him, I even left the kitchen but he wouldn't drop it.

Then he pulls me back into his arms making me squirm and kick. "Let me go!" I yell and he sighs "not until you say what's wrong." I groan and went still. "...I hate this." I say and he hums before setting me down. "What do you mean?" He asks and I turn around wiping my eyes "I hate what has happened to you guys...you guys have changed so much because of fame..and I hate it." I say before tearing up. 

"I miss how you used to be! You guys changed and I hate it! You're the only one who doesn't frustrate me or make me feel uncomfortable!" I yell before breaking down into tears. He was silent before pulling me into a hug. "It's okay y/n but you should've said something." He says and I hum before planting my face into his shoulder with a hmp.

He laughs and I groan "mentally drained?" He asks and I nod tiredly. "It's not easy watching over you guys on top of watching over my mentality." I pause and laugh "I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed." He hums curiously and I smile softly before hugging him back. "You all drive me insane. Even back then." I say and he chuckles before we pull away. 

"Well..I'm going to get back to work...sorry about throwing that knife earlier." I say and he hums "it's okay..it's not the first time you've done that." He says and I smile before laughing "yeah...well I'll see you later I guess." I say and went to walk away "wait. If we drive you insane why do you stay?" He asks and I smile "you are the only I can stand to be around." I say and saw him look surprised. I just smile and walk away. 

They may get on my nerves now but they are still my friends. Karamatsu is just a little bit more tolerable than his brothers. That's why I'm willing to stay because they are still my friends.

Even if they have changed so much.


	133. Summer Fun 🍋(Summer! Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

I was outside enjoying the sunny weather. Summer was one of my favorite seasons. Especially when I had a pool in my backyard. At the moment I was rubbing sunscreen on my body when I heard a laugh followed by a "Hello y/n." I turn to see Karamatsu leaning back against my fence. I smile and laugh softly "Hi Karamatsu. You gonna take that mask off?" I ask and he nods before removing it, placing it down on the ground beside me.

"Hey do you mind?" I ask gesturing towards my back "not at all." He say and I turn over so he can apply sunscreen to my back. I hum softly as his hands rub the sunscreen onto my back, lightly massaging it in. "Okay. Good to go." He says lightly smacking the small of my back. I turn to face him and smile "thanks." I say and kiss him softly before hopping into my pool. I hum as the cold water hit my heated skin. I swam up and push my hair out of my face. I saw Karamatsu sit down and watch me as I swam. 

I swam back to the shallow end and smile at him. "You going to join me sweetie?" I ask and he smiles before untying the towel from his neck before walking over and sitting on the pool's edge. I hum and grab his leg before pulling him into the water making him gasp. He swam up and shook his head before turning to look at me. I laugh and lay my head on my folded arms. "Hey so I have a question." I say and he hums while fiddling with his goggles. "How do you manage to get that good of a tan?" I ask and he smiles. 

"Well whenever summer comes around I spend a lot of time outside. Letting the sun's rays shine down on me." I smile and laugh softly "you must spend a lot of time in the sun then. You have an amazingly tanned body." I say with a small blush "meanwhile I burn in the sun if I don't add sunscreen." I say with a pout. He hums and swam over to be behind me, holding my face. "Don't be so pouty. You have a small tan. It's just not as noticeable." He says and I hum with a heavier blush.

"Yeah..are you tanned everywhere?" I ask with a blush and he hums. I hum and reach into the water tug his bottoms. "Ohh then no I'm not tanned everywhere." I hum before hearing him chuckle. "You going to pull your hand away?" I blush and pull my hand out of the water and hide my face. "S-Sorry!...are you going to move?" I ask and he hums "nope." He says softly into my ear and I shiver. "Do you want me to move?" He asks in a soft voice. "N-No" He hums before turning my head and leans in to kiss me softly. 

I hum softly as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I push my tongue against his as he pushes his hands under my bikini top, squeezing my breasts. I moan into his mouth and grind against him. He pulls away with a hum "so soft" he coos before fondling my breasts while grinding against me. I moan softly as he moves to kiss my neck. He moves a hand down into my bottoms and I shiver as he rubs my pussy. 

I grind against his hand and moan. He hums "you're really sensitive~" he purrs and I moan out as he pushes two of his fingers into my pussy. I whine and grip the pool's edge as I buck my hips. He hums and pumps his fingers "feel good?" I nod with a whine as he curls his fingers. "Oh~ soo good~" I moan softly and he kisses me deeply. I moan and arch my back. I whine and shudder as I came. 

I whine when he pulls his fingers out. He pulls away and I pant softly as he kisses my neck. I turn around and kiss him deeply as he grinds against me. I moan when I felt how hard he was. I pull away with a moan "how a-are you so h-hard already?" He hums and pushes up against me making me moan "it's those moans of yours. They're driving me crazy~" he purrs and I hum before reaching my hand into his bottoms. He flinches and moans softly as I grip his dick. "ooh~ I can feel you throbbing Karamatsu~" I purr leaning in to kiss his neck while stroking him.

"Does that feel good?~" I ask with a purr and he grips the pool edge. "K-Keep g-going~" he moans softly and I hum speeding my pace and Karamatsu whines. I felt him twitch in my hand so I look at him. "You're close already?" I ask teasingly and he nods with lidded eyes. I smile and circle my thumb over the tip of his dick. "Go ahead and cum~" I whisper into his ear. I felt him shudder and twitch before giving a soft gasp.

"Ah~ I'm cumming~" he moans before he came. He was panting slightly "S-Sorry y/n." I hum before kissing his cheek "it's okay. I'll just have to clean the pool later." I say and he blushes. I pull my bottoms off and pull him closer. He hums and lifts me up, wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes his bottoms down and lines up with my pussy. I wrap my arms around his neck and he held my hips. 

"Ready?" He asks and I nod before whimpering as he pushes in. I bite my lip and grip onto his shoulders. Karamatsu groans softly and bit his lip "oh~ you're so tight~" he moans softly and rubs my hips as I adjust to his size. "You okay?" He asks and I nod with a shaky sigh. "I'm okay." I pause and roll my hips "can you move?" I ask and he smiles before kissing me softly. "I'll go slow." He says and I hum before whining as he starts thrusting slowly. 

I hum and bite my lip as I felt every inch of him inside me. I pant softly when the pain turns to pleasure. I held him close and moan softly beside his ear. "Oh~ K-Kara-ah~ faster~ go f-faster~" I moan softly and he hums "here. Hold on." He says and I hum when he pulls out. Then he gets out of the pool before pulling me out and setting me on his lap. I glance down and blush before placing him back inside me. 

"Does it feel better this way?" Karamatsu asks and I nod before bouncing on him. He moans softly and held my hips as he thrusts up into me. I moan out and he covers my mouth. I hum "I just realized that we may want to be quiet as you do have neighbors." He says and I roll my eyes before pushing his hand away. "I don't really care right now." I say before continuing to bounce faster. Karamatsu moans softly and hums "well okay then."

He grips my hips and thrusts harder. I moan out and lay my body on his, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh~ Karamatsu~" I moan into his ear before I lean in to bite and lick his ear. He moans and rolls over to be on top. I moan as he hits my g-spot "Oh!~ There!~ Right there!~" I moan out and he held me close as he thrusts deeper, hitting my g-spot. I whine and grip his back as I was nearing the edge.

"Oh~ I'm gonna cum!~" I moan and he groans softly before lifting my hips off the ground. I threw my head back and scratch his back as he pounds me. I felt my walls clench as I came "oh Karamatsu!~ I'm cumming!~" I moan out and grip his back. He groans softly and grips my hips before thrusting deep into me and stills "Oh y/n!~" he moans and I shudder as he came deep inside me. 

We were both panting as we came down from our highs. I drop my arms and Karamatsu releases my hips before pulling out. I shudder and sigh shakily from the feeling. 

I pant softly and felt Karamatsu caress my cheek before kissing my forehead. "I love you y/n." He says softly and I smile with a giggle "I love you too Karamatsu." I say and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him down to kiss him softly. I glance at his back and frown "oh no, I'm so sorry." I say tracing one of the scratches. "It's okay. I like when you mark me." He coos before kissing my neck. I hum and sat up. 

After both of us pull our bottoms back on I let him in my house so we could both shower. Since we had been in the pool and for the other obvious reason. We both went to my bathroom to take a shower. 

Extra: 

I walk out of the bathroom with a blush and a dopey grin. Karamatsu and I had decided to have a second round. Now I went to my room to get dressed and to grab something for Karamatsu to wear. I grab one of his hoodies he left over one day and a pair of my lounge pants. Then I hear the doorbell so I grab my bathrobe and left my room as Karamatsu was leaving the bathroom. 

"Hey I placed some clothes on the bed. I'll be right back." I say and he gave a nod. I went downstairs and adjust my robe to not reveal anything. I open the door and saw two young girls in scouts uniforms. "Hello ma'am. We are going around the city selling baked goods would you like anything?" The older looking one asks and I hum "I guess I could. What do you have?" I ask her and notice the younger one staring at me.

"Well we mostly have cookies and brownies. We do have a bake sale coming up if you want anything else." I shook my head with a smile "it's fine. I'll take a bag of cookies okay?" She nods "let me just go get my purse." I say and close the door to grab my purse. I came back and open the door "here you go ma'am. That'll be 2 dollars." I nod and hand her the money. As I took the bag the younger one speaks up. 

"Why are you in a bathrobe?" She asks and I hum while the older one nudges her. "Sophie. Sorry ma'am. Sophie she's wearing a robe because she probably took a bath." She says and Sophie hums "way take a bath in the middle of the day?" She asks and I chime in "I was stressed. Well I wish you girls good luck." I say and they nod "Thank you!" They say before leaving with a wave. 

I wave back and close the door with a hum. "Who was it?" Karamatsu asks and I hum "this little Girl Scouts. They were sweet but the younger one asked about the robe sooo I'm gonna go change." I say and hand him the bag. "Maybe that'll teach you to not answer the door with only a robe on." He says softly as I went to my room 

"I heard that mister!"


	134. Hunger for Lust 🍋(Jyushimatsu x Succubus! reader) Lemon

I was spending some time with my friends the matsuno brothers. We were having a movie night followed by a sleepover. I was a little nervous about sleeping over and I had to ask if I could have a separate room. Luckily Matsuyo gave me the guest room so I wasn't worried anymore. Though as I was watching a movie with the brothers my phone rang. I walk away when I saw it was my mom calling.

"Hello?" I answered and my mom immediately started asking if I was feeling okay. "What? Yeah I'm okay. Why?" I ask and she hums "well I was looking over some stuff and I realized something. You haven't dealt with the hunger yet." She says and I hum before my eyes widen. "Oh no." I say and bite my lip

"what should I do?" I ask and she sighs "well you'll be in a separate room right?" She asks and I nod "well when night comes around go to your room and try to occupy yourself." She says and I hum "yeah..okay...by occupy do you mean..um" I trail off "Yes, that's what I mean. Anyway good luck and stay strong." She says before we say goodbye. 

"Who was that y/n-chan!" Jyushimatsu asks and I jump slightly "oh it was just my mom. Checking up on me." I say and he smiles "oh okay! Come on it's getting to the good part!" He says and grabs my wrist. I blush and pull my hand away before walking with him to the living room.

Watching the rest of the movie was hard because I could actually feel my hunger start to take over and I hope no one noticed. When Choromatsu said we should go to bed I went to my room to get ready for bed. It may have seemed like I was avoiding them but it wasn't because I was being mean I just didn't want them to see me like this.

I was laying in the futon blushing heavily as heat floods my body. I was panting softly and rubbed my thighs together. It was bearable for the first few minutes but now it was unbearable. I need to satisfy this hunger. Pleasuring myself wasn't working. I was so hungry. Hungry with lust.

I needed sex right now.

I sat up and stood up on shaky legs before walking to their bedroom. I don't even care who I just need it now. I slid open their bedroom door and glance over them as they slept. I was trying to think who would be the best choice. I would need someone who could last a while my eyes immediately went to the left. Jyushimatsu. I think and walk over to his spot on the futon. I gulp nervously and felt my hunger take over. I walk over his end of the futon and lift the cover, crawling under. 

I glance down at his sleeping face as he snores softly. He was so cute. So precious. I noticed that he kept that wide smile even in sleep. I gently caress his face and wipe some of his drool away before shutting his mouth to kiss him. I hum and slip my tongue into his mouth. He groans softly and I pause for a second.

When he didn't wake up I continued before I felt something hard poking me under my nightgown. I pull away and hum moving under the covers. I blush lightly and pull his bottoms down. His dick sprung up and I hum. It's so big. This will be fun. I thought before gripping the base and placing it into my mouth.

I hum softly and felt my hunger flare up as I bob my head. I push my head down to the hilt and back up to suck and lick the tip. I heard him moan softly and felt him stir before humming and lifting the cover. I glance up at him and he tilts his head. I pull off and shush him before continuing. He covers his mouth and moans softly before falling back. 

I bob my head faster and press my tongue against his shaft. He bucks his hips with a muffled moan and I gag before moaning softly. I continue to bob my head faster until he pushes my head down with a strained groan. My eyes widen with a moan as he came in my mouth. I hum softly and swallow all of it before pulling off. I move up from under the cover to see Jyushimatsu with a blissful face. 

I was going to ask if he was okay but he pulled me down into a deep kiss. I moan softly and kiss back as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly when he took hold of my breasts squeezing them. I pull away and lean up to his ear "Let's get away from your brothers, okay?" He gulps but nods so we both stood up and rush out of the room. 

We went to my room and I close the door before pouncing on him, kissing him deeply. He fell back onto the futon but didn't seem phased as he kissed me back. We pull away with a gasp and I wipe my mouth. I pull off my nightgown and toss it somewhere before tearing his top off. He seemed surprised but again didn't seem phased. I went down and lick from his abdomen to his neck where I suck and bite. 

He moans and reaches his hands into the back of my underwear to squeeze my ass. I hum softly "you can do what you want Jyushimatsu~ I don't mind~" I purr before licking the shell of his ear. "Heh! You're acting funny y/n!" He says with a laugh and I cover his mouth "honey I love your voice but keep it down. Okay?" He nods and I pull my hand away. I lean down to his neck and bite at his soft spot. 

He hums softly and pulls my underwear off. I was startled when he suddenly pulls my hips towards him. It didn't hurt it just surprised me how swiftly he did it. "Be careful Jyushi." I say with a smile "Sorry y/n. You said I can do what I want." I hum and nod before moaning as he licks my slit "well I want to make you feel good." He says before licking my wet pussy. 

I lean back on my hands with a moan and push my hips forward. "Oh Jyushimatsu~" I moan and squeak as he pushes his tongue into me. I tilt my head back and moan out. My back arched slightly as I felt his tongue swirling around inside me. It was making me even more of a hot mess. "Oh yes~ Jyushimatsu~ f-faster.~" I moan softly and he hums as his tongue moves so easily. I felt a rush of pleasure through my body as his tongue hit my g-spot. 

"Ah~ J-Jyushimatsu~ T-There~ hit there again~ hnmm~" I moan out and I saw him furrow his eyebrows before pushing even deeper and his nose pressed against my clit. "J-Jyushimatsu~" I whine and he pulls back with a hum. "I n-need you" I place my hand on my pussy, spreading my pussy. "Please fuck me~" I purr and he blushed moving to rub my hips. 

"Okay, but I want you to cum first~" He purrs before going back to eating me out. I shudder and whine as I reach the edge. I was moaning for Jyushimatsu and bit my lip as the pleasure builds. "Ah~ I'm Cumming!~" I wail as I grip Jyushimatsu's hair as I came. I pant softly and hum as I saw his dick straining against his pants. I got off and lay beside him. I lay my hand on his dick and press lightly through his bottoms.

"Jyushimatsu~" I purr and he nods eagerly before moving to hover over me. He pulls his pants down and glances at pussy. "Why is it so wet?" He asks and I smile "Well it's preparation. It means I'm ready for you Jyushimatsu~" he blushes and glances down before he placed his pelvis against mine and bucked against me making me moan. "I want to make you even more wet." He says and I blush. "Okay." I say before he begun to hump against me. 

I moan softly and feel his dick push apart my wet, slick folds. I gasp when I felt how hard he was. I felt the tip of his dick hit my clit dead on and moan out. "Jyushimatsu~ please..I want you.. I n-need to feel you inside me~" I whine out and saw him blush. I felt his dick twitch against me when I said that. He stops with a groan and heavy panting. I could tell it took some restraint for him to stop. He quickly pulls his underwear off and held my hips. 

I hum softly and held open my pussy for him. He blushes and lines himself up before pushing in. I moan loudly as he went all the way in. I grip the futon and whine "oh yes~ please move~" I moan softly and he hums shakily before thrusting. I moan loudly as thrusts pretty fast not that I'm complaining. I reach up and grip his shoulders. "Oh!~ Jyushi-mph!" I was cut off by Jyushimatsu kissing me deeply. 

I hum and kiss back. I moan into his mouth as he went faster. I grip his back and scratch lightly. I pull away with a moan as I suddenly came. Jyushimatsu groans and thrusts deep into me with a moan. I shudder as I feel him cum inside me. He pulls out and I whine before going to my hands and knees. I glance back at him and sway my hips "can you keep going?" I ask and he nods before going to his knees to line up with my pussy again.

I moan as he pushes in. "Jyushimatsu~" He hums and rubs my hips "please be as rough as you want~" I say with a pleading whine. I saw his eyes widen "you sure you want that?" He asks with hesitation in his voice. "Yes, I don't care. Be as rough as you want." I say and he hums "okay then." His tone made me shiver before he pulls out to the tip and plunges back in. 

I moan loudly as he continues like that at a fast pace. He lays his body on mine and kisses me deeply. He pulls away and I feel drool drip out as he rams into my g-spot. I threw my head back with a moan "Oh!~ There~ hit there~" Jyushimatsu hums and places two of his fingers in my mouth. "Heh heh you're drooling soo much~" he purrs which surprised me. I moan as he continues hitting my g-spot. He pulls his fingers away and moves them to rub my clit. 

I moan out and lay my head onto my forearms. I moan and bite my lip as I came hard onto his dick. I lift my head up with a moan when Jyushimatsu grips my hips and thrusts harder. "Oh yes!~ Jyushimatsu!~" I moan out as my tongue lolls out. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I grip onto the futon. "Oh!~ Cum inside me!~ Fill me up!~" I moan and whine as Jyushimatsu gave a final thrust into me. I shudder with a whine as he came inside me.

I hum softly as he rubs my hips "are you okay y/n?" He says and I shook my head. He hums and pulls out before turning me to face him.   
"Why are you crying?" He asks and I wipe my eyes "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. This shouldn't have happened. I'm so so sorry." I say and look down as tears left my eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asks lifting my head "I'm sorry I dragged you into this situation." I say softly and he hums "oh. I don't mind." I look up at him "huh?" He smiles and kisses me softly "I don't mind. I mean you surprised me but I don't mind." 

"But I wasn't myself...I was a lustful monster..and I still feel..urgh! I hate this!" I wail and wipe my eyes before he hugs me. "It's okay. It's alright. Why are you like this so suddenly?" He asks and I sigh "long story short. My dad married a succubus...so I'm half succubus. What sucks is the hunger for lust that comes with being a succubus." I say and hug him back. "So I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I say 

"Don't apologize." He pulls away to hold my face. "The reason I don't mind is because I really love you y/n!" He says before kissing my face making me laugh as he lays me back. He pulls away and I smile with a small laugh "you really love me?" I ask and he nods "well that's good. I love you too." I say and he hums before reaching a hand down. I hum softly and bite my lip. 

"You said you still felt like doing it didn't you?" He asks and I nod "do you want to do it some more?" He asks and I nod with a smile. "Good. Because it won't go down." He says with a blush and that wide smile. I glance down and confirmed that he was right. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. He hums and holds me closer. 

Let's just say we threw being quiet out the window and just went at it. 

Extra: 

I woke up to soft kisses on my shoulder. I hum and turn to Jyushimatsu. "Hey you~" I say softly and he hums before kissing me softly. I yawn softly and sat up with a stretch before the both of us got dressed, well I did and Jyushimatsu just pulls his pajama bottoms on. I saw him holding his torn top, the buttons were torn off. My breath hitches and I walk over "sorry about that." I say and he shrugs "it's okay. I can have mom fix it." I hum and the both of us leave to find his mom setting out breakfast for everyone.

She looks at us and smiles "Morning you two. Have a good night's sleep." She says with a smirk and a slight gleam of her glasses. I blush and hid behind Jyushimatsu. "I'm just teasing. Oh I see you're shirt is torn. here let me have it." She says before taking it and leaving to let us sit and eat. "Boys! Wake up!" She yells upstairs and I look down with a blush. Jyushimatsu just pats my head as he ate "you'll be fine." He says before his brothers enter the room.

They. Looked. tired. 

I blush and poke at my food as everyone was silent. Until Osomatsu spoke up "how in the world did you manage to keep going?" He sounded so done with everything. Jyushimatsu hums "hmm probably because she kept me going and I've always had high stamina so" he says and smiles "but for like..how long did you even go for?" Karamatsu asks he seemed to be the most tired. 

"Over 3 hours or so. I think." Ichimatsu mumbles and Choromatsu sighs "going for that long shouldn't be possible." He says and Todomatsu laughs softly "we really shouldn't be questioning Jyushimatsu's stamina." He says and I laugh nervously. "Sorry about what you guys may have heard. We'll do it at my place from now on or when you guys aren't here. Because we can't be quiet." I say and then they all day in unison 

"Yeah we know."

It was silent for a bit before Karamatsu asks "by the way what happened to your shirt Jyushimatsu?" I blush but of Jyushimatsu answers. "Oh y/n, tore it off and the buttons were ripped off." He says it so nonchalantly and with that smile that his brothers just glance at me before dropping the subject.

Did I ever tell them I was a succubus? Yes but it took a while before I was actually able to. By the time I did tell them they weren't really that surprised.

They were surprised but they knew that it made sense.


	135. Happy Birthday y/n! (Matsu Bros x reader)

I was at rehearsal today going over my lines with the other performers. Tonight we were going to perform a musical for the city. A musical by the name of Hamilton. I was pretty nervous about tonight as I pace the stage. I was nervous because I had been casted as Eliza but I was also worried. "Hey y/n, you okay?" I turn to see Dean, playing as Alexander Hamilton, with a look of concern. 

"Just a little frazzled..I'm worried." I say and he hums "well you know your lines right?" He asks and I nod "I have practiced them with Karamatsu." I say and he smiles "and you have practiced for the musical aspect of it right?" He asks and I nod "then what is there to be worried about?" He asks and I shy away "Well...I'm worried that my boys won't be here..Karamatsu sure, Choromatsu Maybe but I don't really think the others are interested in musicals at all." I say and he sighs 

"Isn't it your birthday tonight as well?" He asks and I nod "I don't think they'll miss it if your birthday is today. If they are smart, they would know how heartbroken you'd be if they did." He says and I shrug "if they aren't here it's fine besides we did make plans for dinner tonight so there's that." I say and Dean was about to chime in when Lucy, playing Angelica, walks over. 

"Hello sis! I want to go over some lines with you." She says and I nod "will it be just us or is Beth joining?" I ask and she hums "of course! I mean she is playing Peggy...and unfortunately she plays Maria Reynolds." I laugh softly and follow her. "Bye Dean! Thanks for the help!" I say with a wave. "Happy Birthday by the way." Lucy says and I smile.

"Thank you."

It was showtime and I was so nervous as my hair styled. I turn my head a bit when I saw David, playing both Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson, with a surprised face. "You okay David?" I ask and he hums "I saw the most peculiar thing." He says and I got up as my hair was finished "oh what?" I ask and he hums "I saw 6 men who looked perfectly identical. Aside from face expressions and clothes they we-" "identical?! Are you serious?! You better not be kidding!" I exclaim and he reels back. 

"Um I'm not kidding. Why?" He asks and I smile with a blush. "So they did decide to come...hm Karamatsu and Choromatsu probably convinced them." I say and went to walk off "wait y/n, do you know those guys?" I turn around with a nod and smile "Yeah I know them. I'm dating them." I say and he looked surprised "huh? But there are-" "okay! Places everyone! We are about to start!" The director says while clapping her hands to get our attention. 

I shrug at David and get to my place. I was a little more calm now knowing they were here. I also knew that meant I had to give the best I can give. 

I was in the rec room with the other performers as we congratulated one another on a good performance. Yeah the performance went well and we actually had a standing ovation. When it was the part when our director introduced the cast people were cheering when she got to me I heard so many cheers as I bowed. They some cheered I heard louder than the others. 

Now we were all in the rec room. I smile as the families of my fellow performers looked very happy and proud. Even Lucas's parents were proud. Lucas had the role of Aaron Burr and he did a good especially for the song wait for it. I was drinking some water to soothe my vocals when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to see Karamatsu. "Hello Mrs. Hamilton." He says with a smirk and I laugh softly before turning to hug him. 

His brothers each gave me a hug, Jyushimatsu wouldn't let go, before they started to talk about my performance. I just let Jyushimatsu keep hugging me. "I loved your singing voice y/n." Osomatsu says and I smile "thank you." Choromatsu smiles "and the whole burning letters scene. Jeez that was amazing." He says and I smile "yeah, could you feel the emotion of it?" I ask and they nod.

"They boy who played Alexander had a very convincing look of regret." Karamatsu says and I hum "yeah he did. He's very good at that." I say and Ichimatsu hums "I like the parts with Aaron Burr." He mumbles and I smile while messing his hair up even more. "I figured you would. How about the final showdown between him and Alexander?" I ask and they hum "that was so shocking." Todomatsu says "I didn't think Alexander would die like that." He adds and I nod with a smile.

"It's sad but that's history. So you guys enjoyed it?" I ask and they nod "Of course we did!" They all say and I saw a few people look at us. "Oh by the way." Karamatsu chimes in and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I do believe it is our dear y/n's birthday today." He says and I blush "so now we have two reasons to celebrate." I look at him and he smiles

"one reason is your birthday and the other is that you had an amazing performance tonight." He says before kissing my cheek. "He's right! She did so great today!" Jyushimatsu says and nuzzles my face. So we all had out with them continuing to fawn over my performance and the musical in general. "Oh Jyushimatsu." He hums "What did you like about the musical?" I ask and he hums "I liked the songs! Especially when Angelica sang Congratulations!" He says with that cute smile of his. 

"How about people wise?" I ask and he smiles "well obviously you! But I also really liked Peggy!" He says and I smile "that makes to much sense." I say before laughing and the brothers laugh with me. "Also I don't want anything fancy so how about we go to-" "Chibita's? We figured you say that." Karamatsu says with a smile and I blush before nodding. "Thanks you guys. I love you all so much." I say and they smile softly. "Love you too y/n." They all say as we approach Chibita's stand. When we sat down each of them said 

"Happy Birthday y/n!"

I have to say this was the best birthday I ever had. I got a standing ovation for my performance which my boyfriends got to see and they loved it. On top of that I got to have an amazing dinner with them even if it was simple it was amazing to me.

I was surprised when they actually got me birthday presents. I was surprised because I told them they didn't have to. But of course they did anyway.Just when I thought it couldn't get better they all gave me another surprise later that night.

Let's just say they had me experience the most amazing night of pleasure. I love these boys so much and I let them know it ever day.


	136. "Teacher's Pet" 🍋(Teacher! Osomatsu x Student! reader) Lemon

I was in class taking notes as Mr. Osomatsu lectures. He went by his first name rather than his last name because his brothers work in the school as well so to keep students from getting confused they all went by first name. Mr. Osomatsu was my favorite out of all of them. He was a jokester but took his job seriously yet he joked around whenever Choromatsu was around. It was funny because Choromatsu would get so pissed off. 

Though I noticed that when he acted like that he would always look at me. As if he was doing that to specifically make me smile or laugh. Like he loved to see me so happy. Even if it meant pissing off his brothers. To be honest he did make me happy. Very very happy. If it's not obvious, I have a crush on him. Being honest my friends call it a crush but I know I'm in love with him.

I was trying to take notes but it's a little hard when he looks soo cute. It's not just his looks that I'm attracted to. He's funny, smart, and so nice. His smile is very attractive too especially when he's using that smug smirk. This isn't a sexual thing either I just really love him and would love to be his girlfriend.

okay maybe I thought sexually once or twice. I'm an 18 year old girl give me a break. 

Before I knew it class was over and I was heading to the subway to catch the train. When I got on the train I chose to stand and to my surprise I saw Mr. Osomatsu sit down on the bench across from me. I gave him a wave and he smiles before waving and pulling out a notebook. I smile and turn to look out the window. The ride home was a long one but I didn't mind. I wonder where Mr. Osomatsu was going. Did he live in the same area as me? 

The train came to a stop and more people came into the train. A guy actually bumped into me. I brush it off and step forward. Then I felt a hand under my skirt, squeezing my ass. My breath hitched and went to get away but he grips my waist. I wince in pain and my eyes widen he slips his hand into my underwear. I felt tears fill my eyes as he touches me. Then I feel him push my underwear down. I whimper and try getting away but he tightened his grip. I tense up as something pressed against me. 

Then he was pushed away and hands were placed beside my head. I hum and saw a familiar red jacket. I look back to see Mr. Osomatsu glaring at the man. "Fuck off." He growls and I shiver. The man backs off and Mr. Osomatsu turns to look at me. "You okay?" He asks and I nod shyly. He glances down and blushes. I hum and glance down before blushing. My underwear was still down. 

"Don't look at it" I say before pulling up my underwear. He hums before moving to hold my waist "I saw him gripping your waist pretty hard. Are you okay?" He asks and I blush "y-yeah." He hums and rubs my sides "does it hurt?" He asks and I gulp nervously "a l-little." I say as the train stops "I think I have something that can help then." He says as we exit the train. "Do you mind making a quick stop at my place?" He asks and I shook my head "not at all." I say with a shy smile. 

So now I'm sitting on his couch in his apartment as he looks at my waist. "Hmm well the bruising isn't too bad. I'll be right back okay?" He asks and I nod. He left and I blush hard as I look around. My eyes went to his red jacket and I hum before grabbing it. It would look so big on me if I wore it. I hold it close and blush as I sniff at the fabric. I hum softly and hug the jacket to my face inhaling the scent with a blush. His jacket smelled so good. He smelled good. 

I heard footsteps and toss the jacket back to it's original spot. "Okay so I found some Bruizex and..are you okay?" He asks and I nod with a blush. "I'm perfectly okay." I say with a smile. "Well okay then." He says before sitting down beside me. "Can you turn around?" He asks and I hum before turning around.

I blush as he raises my shirt up and rubs some of the medicine onto my sides. I hum softly and unintentionally whine when he pulls away. I cover my mouth and blush. I glance back to see him wiping his hands off. I sigh and look down.

I just whined. I whined when he pulled away. Now I'm just embarrassed. I think before squeaking as he pulls me back into his arms, hands on my stomach. I blush softly and he chuckles "did you whine just now?" He asks and I glance away from him.

"Did you not want me to let go?~" I shiver slightly but hum "Do you like when I hold you..When I touch you?" He says tracing the outline of my hips. I gulp nervously before nodding "y-yes..I do..I really like it Mr. Osomatsu." I say "Osomatsu. Just call me Osomatsu." I hum but nod shyly "I see the way you look at me. You're so cute whenever you avoid eye contact once I turn around." He says and I blush "Y-You could tell?" I ask looking at him and he nods. "Wait..you..think I'm cute?" 

"Yes I do and I know you find me, What's the word, attractive." I blush as leans in but I slowly lean in as well. He smiles and kisses me softly. I hum and turn around to wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckles and pulls me close before laying me back on the couch. 

I moan softly as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I hum as he pushes his tongue against mine. I reach my hands up to run through his hair. I sigh softly as I feel his hands go under my shirt. I pull away with a moan as he squeezes my breasts. "Your breasts are big and so soft." I blush and glance away. He sat me up and pulls my shirt off. I blush and cover myself but he pulls my arms away. 

"Lacey huh?" He smirks and I hum softly "heh. Cute." He says before reaching behind me to undo my bra. I look at him shyly and he smiles before fondling them. "Beautiful~" He coos before moving to suck on my nipples. "Hm~ O-Osomatsu~" I hum and he pulls off with a pop. I shyly twirl his tie between my fingers. I look up with a blush and a small smile. He smirks and unties the tie dropping it to the floor before removing his shirt.

I blush and run my hands across his torso. I bite my lip and hum. "You look better than I imagined." I say softly and he hums "oh? Is that so?" He coos and pulls my bottoms off before pausing. "Hold on. I'll be right back." He says before leaving the living room. I hum and grab his shirt. I smile softly and hold it close, inhaling the scent. I hum softly and rub my thighs together. 

I look up when I heard footsteps to see Osomatsu with a smile. "Enjoying yourself?" I blush but nod. He chuckles and sat back on the couch. He lifts his hand to show he had left to get a condom. "I thought I grab one before I forget." I nod with a hum. He places it on the coffee table before leaning down to lick my pussy. I moan softly and lean back against the armrest. He hums as he licks slowly up to my clit. 

My breath hitches and I moan as he sucks and licks my clit. I moan and thread my fingers through his hair. "Ohh~ Osomatsu~" I hum softly before gasping softly when he pushes his tongue into my pussy. I whine out as his tongue pumps in and out of me. I buck my hips and lightly push on his head as he tongue fucks me. He moans softly and grabs my thighs, pushing his tongue deeper.

"Ah!~ Osomatsu!~ I think I'm gonna cum!" I moan and he pulls away moving up to kiss me deeply. I kiss back and moan as he pushes two fingers inside me. I moan as he stretches out my inner walls. He starts to pump his fingers and I felt pressure build up. I moan softly and grip his arm. 

He pulls away and leans up to my ear "if you need to cum, go ahead~" he purrs softly before kissing my temple. He continues his ministrations and I couldn't hold it. "Ah~ ah~ AH!~ I'm cumming!~" I whine out and I felt my legs shake as I came. I glanced at Osomatsu who removed his fingers. He hums and licks his fingers before placing them in my mouth. I blush but take them in my mouth, licking them clean. It felt weird yet good. 

He hums and pulls his fingers away before moving to hover over me. He kisses me softly before unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants and underwear. I gulp nervously with a blush when I saw his hard dick spring up. He smiles before he grabs the condom and slides it on. He smiles and spreads my legs as he lines up with my pussy. "You ready y/n?" He asks as he held my hips and I nod.

I bite my lip and my breath hitches as he pushes in. I grip the armrest with a whine as I felt all of him inside me. I moan softly as he bucks his hips before thrusting slowly. I moan and I look at him. I blush when I saw him looking at me with a smile. "Do you feel good y/n?~" he purrs and I hum "y-yes but ah~ can y-you go f-faster~" he hums and kisses me deeply as he thrusts faster. 

I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. He hums and runs a hand through my hair. He pulls away and moves my legs onto his shoulders. I moan as his dick hits deeper than before. I moan out and whine as he thrusts harder. Then his phone rang he hums and reaches out to grab his phone. He hums before smirking and answers the phone. 

"Hello?" He says and straightens up, keeping my legs on his shoulders. "Osomatsu-niisan, are you busy?" I blush when I heard Todomatsu's voice. "Hm kind of but what's up?" He asks with a smirk before thrusting slowly. I gasp softly and cover my mouth. I stare at him with wide eyes and he just smirks. "Well I just wanted to ask how you're classes have been? Because mine have been hell." Todomatsu says and Osomatsu chuckles. 

"Oh classes are great! I have a few favorite students." He says with a smirk as he thrusts faster and I whine softly before growling internally. I move my legs off his shoulders and sit up to wrap my arms around his neck. I lick his neck and bounce on him. He gasps softly and moans. "What was that?" Todomatsu asks and Osomatsu chuckles "oh nothing. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He asks and kisses me deeply. 

"Oh okay. Bye Osomatsu-niisan." Osomatsu just hung up and drops his phone on the table. He pushes me back against the couch and pulls away with a smile. "Don't be mad at me. You're the one who answered the phone." I say before moaning as Osomatsu thrusts roughly. "Mad? Who said I was mad?" He says before kissing my neck "I love your reaction~" He coos before biting my ear. 

He sat up and pulls out making me whine. He smiles and turns me over, pulling me onto my hands and knees. I rest my hands on the armrest and I moan out as he thrusts deep into me. I moan loudly as he thrusts fast and hard. "How does it feel y/n?~" he purrs and I moan "oh~ it's feels amazing!~ Fuck me harder Osomatsu!~" he hums and grips my thighs "you sure? I'd hate to hurt you~" 

I whine and push back against him making him moan softly. He then pulls out almost completely before plunging back in. I moan louder and felt drool leave my mouth. "Oh Fuck yes!~ Just like that!~ Ravage my pussy!~" I moan out as he continues that pattern and he pants softly "I just may do that. If you keep talking like that~" I blush and moan out as he hit my g-spot "let me hear you scream y/n~" he purrs before thrusting faster. 

"OH Osomatsu!~ Pound me harder!~ Oh!~ i want to be fucked hard until my legs go numb!~" I moan out as he goes harder then with a last bit of strength I turn around and smile. I lay a hand on my ass and gulp "My body is all yours..Master~" I purr softly and his eyes widen. He reaches out and grabs my wrists before pulling my arms back, my back against his chest. I cry out in pleasure as he pounds me harder than I thought possible. 

"Say that again~ Call me master~" he says with a soft growl and I shudder "Oh Master~ you're making me go crazy~" I moan out and he hums as he kisses my neck. "Oh~ I'm so close~ I'm going to cum..M-Master~" I moan out and felt my tongue loll out. "Y-Yeah. Me too~ I'm soo close~" he moans into my ear making me tremble. I moan out and look at him "O-Oso-mat-suu~ I love you~ I love you so so much~" I whine softly and he smiles shakily before holding my waist. 

"I love you too~ oh fuck I love you so fucking much~" he moans and I kiss him deeply. He moans and thrusts deep into me, ramming my g-spot. My eyes shot open and I gave a loud whiny moan as I came. My back arched and I felt my eyes roll back with my tongue lolled out. I whine out and whimper as he stills inside me with a deep, hard thrust before releasing into the condom. I tremble and feel my legs shake as Osomatsu came down from his high. He gulps and pants heavily before pulling out.

We both fell forward as we collapsed. I was panting heavily as he starts to pant softly and catch his breath. He turns my head and I look at him through lidded eyes. He smiles before kissing my cheek. I hum and glance down "Um Osomatsu?" He hums and kisses my shoulder "..do you really love me?" I ask and he nods "I do. I love you y/n." He says and I hum "Why? What's wrong?" He asks and I saw the concern in his eyes. 

"I guess I just didn't think you actually loved me...my mind is telling me that you just told me that because for the moment. And that the only reason you did do this...was because it was an easy way to well.." he sighs and pokes my head "well tell your mind to shut up. It's telling you nonsense." I laugh softly and smile "I really do love you y/n and if you want" He held one of my hands "I'll be happy to have you as my girlfriend." 

I look at him surprised and feel tears in my eyes "r-really? You mean it?" I ask and he nods before kissing me softly "I do." He says softly and I smile before kissing him softly. I felt the tears leave my eyes as I smiled.

Extra:

I felt a little embarrassed as Mr. Jyushimatsu lead me to the nurse's office. He opens the door and I saw Mr. Ichimatsu talking with Osomatsu which made me blush more, for a different reason. "Hm? Oh hey Jyushimatsu and hello y/n. What brings you in today?" He asks and I look down shyly. "Well I was having the class run laps when I saw her staggering behind. When I asked why she said that her hips were hurting." He says and I felt my face heat up. 

"Her hips huh?" Ichimatsu says and glances at me to see I was blushing. He chuckles "I think she is fine. The pain she feels will go away eventually." Ichimatsu says with a smile and Jyushimatsu hums "how do you know for sure?" He asks and Ichimatsu says "hold on a sec." Ichimatsu says before he lead his younger brother away. Though I'm not sure why. 

I look up to see Osomatsu smirking before he walks over. "Soo your hips are hurting are they?" He asks with a knowing smirk. I pout and look away with folded arms. "It's your fault." I say and he hums "oh on the contrary, you never told me to stop~" He coos and I look at him with a heavy blush and narrowed eyes. When Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu came back Jyushimatsu gave me a smile "let's get back to class. I'll let you sit out for a bit, okay?" He says and I nod "okay." I say before we both left.

"Oh if you're still hurting by my class let me know! I'll see what I can do!" Osomatsu shouts as we walk down the hallway. I blush and sigh "He is so weird." I say hiding my smile while Jyushimatsu laughs. "Yeah, He is. Is that why you love him?" 

"Well not really I just-Wait What?!" I exclaim and he laughs "I may seem naive but I can piece things together." I blush and look down. I was going to say something but he held up a hand. "And no I won't say anything. If you make my niisan happy, then I'm not going to ruin that." He says with a smile and I smile. "Thank you sir." He just nods and messes up my hair. 

I guess I was lucky that he understood and wasn't going to tell anyone. He actually ended up being super supportive of it up to the day I graduated.

I was just happy to be with Osomatsu and he was happy to be with me. We loved each other and once I graduated we were happy that we could be ourselves.


	137. Work Buddies (Tsundere! Todomatsu x reader)

"Hey Todomatsu!" I greet as I enter Sutabaa and hear him groan softly. I walk up to the counter and bounce on my heels. "What are you doing?" I ask and he sighs "my job. You should get changed so you can do yours." I smile and nod "okay!" I say before poking his nose "hehe I booped ya!" I say before rushing to the change room. I quickly got changed and rush back to join Todomatsu. Working with Todomatsu was so much fun. 

Even if he ignores me most of the time and acts "cold" towards me I still love talking to him. Right now I was cleaning tables with a smile and Todomatsu calls out to me. I hum and lift my head. "There's no reason to rush. So calm down and clean the tables properly." He says with that annoyed face and I laugh "oh right, okay Todomatsu! Thanks for the reminder!" I shout and he sighs with a slight eye roll.

I went back to cleaning tables and smile. That's another about Todomatsu. He knows when to calm me down. You see I have something called Angelman Syndrome. Angelman syndrome is a genetic disorder that primarily affects the nervous system. Some features of this condition include developmental delay, intellectual disability, severe speech impairment, problems with movement/balance and epilepsy.

Individuals with Angelman syndrome also typically have a happy, excitable demeanor with frequent smiling and laughter. Which is what I have along with epilepsy. Though I've grown to accept my condition and so have my friends. I glance over when someone walks in and wave at them with a very happy "Hello! Welcome to Sutabaa!" They jump slightly startled before smiling and waving back. 

I went back to cleaning with me greeting some regulars. The nice thing about regulars is they know my condition and understand it. Some have also witnessed a few of my epileptic seizures. Those are stories for another day. Though sometimes we get newcomers. Which just so happened to be today as a new woman came in. I did my usual greeting and she looked at me like I was crazy. 

She ordered and went to sit down but kept staring at me as I clean the floors now while greeting people. Then she spoke up "excuse me?" I hum and turn to her with a smile "yes ma'am!" She hums and looks at me with a strange look. "Why do you shout like that?" She asks and I tilt my head with a hum. "What do you mean?" I ask with my smile plastered on my face. 

"And drop the smile. I get being nice and all for the customers but your overdoing it. It's a little creepy." She says and I hum "oh sorry, but I can't help it you see I have this condition whe-" she cuts me off "ohh so you're one of those demented people." I froze and hum "w-what?" I ask softly and she hums "you know demented? Uh a spaz." I drop the mop and look down.

"N-No. I'm n-n-not a s-s-spaz." I say as my stutter comes out. "Y-You s-s-shouldn't s-say that k-k-k" "oh and now you're stuttering to the point it's hard to understand you. You sure you aren't a spaz or something?" She cuts me off and I drop my head as tears roll down my face. "Oi. Leave her alone." I glance up to see an angry Todomatsu. "Here's your order. Take it and get out of here." He says in a low tone. 

"Excuse you? Who do you think you are?" The lady asks and he glares hard at her "I'm the guy who is this close to kicking you out. I'm the guy who happens to be friends with that "spaz". So leave before I force you out." The woman went pale and slowly got up before leaving hastily. I look at him surprised and he hums "What?" I smile and wipe my tears

"you said I was your friend. You admitted it!" I say happily and he blushes "don't read to deep into it. I said you were my friend big deal." He says with crossed arms and I smile before hugging him tightly "whatever you say mister." I say and nuzzle his chest. He sighs and hugs me back.

"I'll let you hug me but only for a minute, okay?...okay?" He asks and I nod slowly as small tears leave my eyes."o-okay Todomatsu. That's okay but I'm going to make the best of it." I say and he hums before petting my head.

He probably thought I didn't see he had a smile on his face.

I'm happy Todomatsu is my friend and though he won't outright admit it I know he thinks of me as a friend too.


	138. A Mixer (Todomatsu x Jaded! reader)

I was tapping the table with my fork as me and two other girls wait for the guys. "This is stupid." I mutter and my friend who brought me here chimes in. "Oh would you stop being like that. It'll be fun I promise." She says and I scoff "fun my ass. Mixers are boring and it's hard finding a guy I actually like." I say and she sighs "well maybe this time will be different." She says and I hum before going on my phone.

Eventually the two guys arrived and I just gave them a side glance. "Hi sorry we're late. I had to deal with something. I'm Todomatsu and this is my friend Atsushi." I hum softly and wave before getting up. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I say and walking off. I put my hands in my pockets as I walk and smile softly. I'll admit Todomatsu was kind of cute. 

When I came back I saw my friend and her other friend were already all over Atsushi. I cringe at how my friend was acting and sigh. This will be a long night. I sat down and glance up at Todomatsu who smiles. "Hello you must be y/n." He says and I hum before taking a drink and poking my food. "Um..so how are you?" He asks and I shrug "I don't know. To be honest my friend invited me and I didn't really feel like coming." I say and he hums and went silent. I glance down as I poke my food. Okay maybe that was a little mean. 

Halfway through the night and my friend was getting on my nerves. She had become kind of tipsy after finishing her drink which made me groan internally and roll my eyes as she starts flirting more with Atsushi. I did manage to talk some more with Todomatsu but now he seemed like he didn't really want to talk. He probably felt left out since the other two. Then my friend went to ask Todomatsu to get another drink but didn't even use his right name. What's worse is Todomatsu didn't even try to correct her. 

I shot up and took the glass out of her hand. "I'll get it. Why don't you keep talking with Atsushi?" I say with narrowed eyes and she hums "Uh..okay..thanks y/n." I huff and walk off to refill her drink. When I came back I gave it to her resisting the urge to slam it down on the table. "Oh and his name is Todomatsu. Though maybe you've gotten to drunk to remember that." 

She looks at me surprised and I hum "What? It's true. He gave us his name when he got here and you probably only remember Atsushi's name because you have been fawning over him the whole time." I say and she hums "why are you acting like this?" She asks annoyed "oh I'm sorry am I ruining your fun? Ruining your chances with him?" I ask before smiling "What does he matter when you get paid for dates almost every a day?" 

I saw her eyes widen before she huffs "Why did you say that?" "Hm? What that you're a rental girlfriend? Well I just thought I'd be honest." I say with a smirk and she groans "what is with you? You are acting more like a..like a" She trails off and I glare at her "like a bitch. Oh I have heard that from you before." I stood up abruptly and point at her "you knew my attitude was bitchy and snarky so it's your fault if I ruined your fun because you invited me here. I use invited loosely because you practically forced me here!" 

I left the table with a huff and went outside to cool off. I was surprised when I saw Todomatsu exit the building as well. "Oh there you are. I was worried you went home." He says and I hum "worried? why?" I ask and he smiles "well I wanted to tell you that it was cool how you stood up for me." He says and I hum before looking him up and down. I smile and extend a hand "Let's start over. I'm y/n." I say and he smiles before shaking my hand "nice meeting you. I'm Todomatsu."

I hum and pull my hand back "you want to go somewhere else?" I ask and he hums "maybe a café? I know a nice one nearby." He smiles and nods. "Sure, oh and why did your friend force you to come?" He asks and I smile "she wanted me to find a man...and she said it was "payback" for when I spent all of her earnings she got last week." I say with a smile.

"What? why?" He asks and I shrug "I don't really know." I say with a smile before laughing. He laughs softly before we start walking to the café. "You know what Todomatsu?" He hums and I smile "I know I have a bitchy attitude but I can dial it back if you want." I say and he smiles "you don't need to. I can handle it. I've dealt with worse..much worse." I smile and held his hand "you sure?" I ask and he hums "yeah I'm sure." He says with a smile and I nod.

I guess I should apologize to my friend. I may not have enjoyed the mixer but I enjoyed the date I got with Todomatsu.

So I guess she was right I did end up finding a man I liked.


	139. Musical Bond (Geek! Karamatsu x Shy! Chubby! reader)

I was at a diner listening to music as I waited for my boyfriend to come. I sigh softly and drum my fingers to the songs I listen to. Then a waitress came over "you ready to order hon?" She asks and I hum "um..can I just get a coke? I still waiting for..someone." She hums with a smile "of course, I'll get that for you." She says before leaving and I shyly rub my arm. 

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head only to be kissed by my boyfriend, Karla Pinefield. I blush and pull away. I shyly hide my face before scooting over to let him sit beside me. "Hey y/n. How are you?" He asks and I smile before pausing my music and remove my earbuds. "I'm good just listening to music." I say and he hums "What is it this time?" He asks glance at my phone "um..it's nightmare by Halsey." I say shyly and he hums.

"Can I listen?" He asks moving his headphones off and I nod before handing him an earbud while I use the other. I press play and we both listen.

He hums with a smile before looking at me. He pats my thigh "you have a nice taste in music. It sounds pretty good." He says and I blush before smiling shyly. I saw the waitress come back and I pause the music. Both Karla and I order what we usually get at this diner before going back to listening to my song. He hums and leans in to kiss my cheek. I blush and glance away.

The song ends and we both take our ear bud out before Karla pulls me onto his lap. "Karla! P-Put me down!" I squeak out and he shook his head. "Not going to happen. I love holding you so" He then wraps his arms around my waist. I blush and squirm "stop. I'm too heavy for this." I say softly and he sighs "no you aren't. You're not heavy, you're light." He says kissing my cheek and I hum.

"But look at me." I say pinching my bloated stomach "I am and I love what I see." He coos before rubbing my sides "I don't care if you're chubby. I love it and I love you. All of you." He says with a smile before nuzzling my face. I sigh with a blush "K-Karla!~" I whine softly and he chuckles before kissing me softly. "Don't be so shy." He coos and I smile softly. He finally sets me down but pulls me to his side. 

I hum and hug him "I..I love you Karla" I say shyly and he hums before kissing my forehead "I love you too y/n." He says before pulling his headphones off and places them over my ears. I hum and sighing with a smile as one of my favorite songs filled my ears. I hum and lay my head on his shoulder. He smiles and lays his head on mine, gently rubbing my arm.

I hum softly and snuggle closer to him, hugging his arm. "Thanks Karla." I say softly and he hums softly petting my head. "No problem." I close my eyes with a content sigh as I lost myself in the music. Karla and I were both music fanatics. We loved music so much and listen to it on a daily basis. Music has helped me a lot throughout the years. Through music we became friends and through music we started dating.

So I have music to thank for the bond that Karla and I have. We have a great loving bond. Some even say we have a musical bond and we had to agree.

It was a musical bond that will not be broken.


	140. Yokai! Ichimatsu x reader🍋 Lemon

I was in bed reading about Yokai's. I was actually trying to learn more about Nekomata. I was trying to learn more about them because I was dating one. How did I manage to start dating a Yokai? I don't really know. He just started following me one day and from there we got to know each other becoming quick friends. Then we just started dating. 

One of my friends is actually dating a tengu. Apparently the tengu saved her from a bad situation with Ao Andon. I hum as I read facts and details about Nekomata when two cat tails wave in front of my face. I glance up to the side and saw my yokai boyfriend, Ichimatsu on my headboard. I smile and twirl one of his tails in my hand. "Hey sweetie. Get a break from work?" I ask and he nods

"I got Jyushimatsu to finish it up." He says and hops down onto the bed. I giggle as he nuzzles me because his ears tickled. "What are you reading?" He asks sitting in front of me and I sigh "well I was reading about Nekomata Yokais. Then you interrupted." I say and he hums before shutting my book, dropping it on the floor. "Hey I was reading that." I say with a pout before he turns around with a catlike smirk. "Why read about them when you have the real deal right in front of you?" He asks with a purr and I blush.

I hum and glance at his ears "Um..Can I touch your ears?" I ask and he smiles before nodding. I smile and reach up, taking his ears into my hands. "They are so soft~" I coo as I rub them gently. He hums and I saw his tails sway slightly. I smile and move to pet his head. Then I hear him purring with a blissful grin. I hum and move one hand down to scratch under his chin. He purrs blissfully with his tails swaying happily. I hum and lean in to kiss him softly.

He hums and kisses back. I hum and lay back pulling him with me. I tilt my head and lick his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and I push my tongue against his. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away and moves to lick my neck. I moan softly and pet his head before reach out to grab one of his tails. He flinches a bit before moaning as I twirl and rub his tails.

He pulls back and pulls off top to reveal my bare chest. He smiles and leans in to take on of my breasts into his mouth. I moan softly as he sucks and nips at my nipple while fondling the other. I hum softly as he pulls away to kiss down my body to the hem of my shorts. He glances down before pulling my bottoms off. I shyly cover myself and he pushes my legs apart. He looks down before licking his lips and moving down to lick my pussy. I buck my hips with a moan "Ichimatsu~" he hums and pushes his tongue into my pussy. 

I bit my lip and moan as I roll my hips. I was panting softly as he swirled his tongue inside of me before movingly to suck and lick my sensitive clit. I whine and lightly grip his hair. "O-Oh~ Ichimatsu!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I moan out and gasp as he pushed his tongue back into my pussy. He pumps pussy slow and steady making me moan. I moan loudly as he pushed his tongue deeper while gripping my thighs. 

"Ah!~ I'm cumming!~" I cry out and my back arched as I cum in his mouth and on his face. I was panting softly as he pulled away licking his lips. I blush when I saw a bulge under his robe. I sat up to pull his robe open to see an impressive tent in his underwear. I hum and pulls his underwear down. I blush harder when his dick sprung up. I rub my thighs together when I saw that not only was he big but he was thick too. 

I hum and glance up at him before taking the tip in my mouth. I lap at the slit and suck lightly, pushing my head down a bit. He gasps softly and hums. I continue teasing him and he looks down at me. I hum and lick the slit. He held the back of my head "are doing that on purpose?" He asks and I hum "you want to be face fucked?" I nod softly with a hum and he smirks "if that's what you want." He says before pushing my head down. I gag but moan as he roughly thrusts in and out of my mouth.

I move to hold his thighs and keep swirling my tongue around his shaft. I moan and slack my jaw as he thrusts faster. "Oh y/n~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I gag as he hits the back of my throat. I try saying something but it was muffled. He pulls back and hums "What was that?" He asks and I loll my tongue out "Please cum in my mouth~" I purr and he smirks before thrusting back into my mouth. 

I moan as he grips my hair and pushes my head down to the hilt. I whine and feel my eyes roll back as he came down my throat. He pulls out and I gulp down his cum before panting softly. I lick my lips before wiping my mouth. I look up with a hum as I open my mouth. He blushes and went wide eyed before kissing me deeply, pushing me back against the bed. I moan softly and smile as he pulls away. He pulls his robe off and drops it to the floor.

I blush and spread my legs as he settles between them. I saw his tails swaying behind him and I saw his ears flick a little. I watch with a blush as he lines up with my pussy. "You sure about this y/n?" He asks and I nod as I wrap my arms around his neck, one hand scratching his head. "I'm sure. Come on and fuck me~" I purr and he hums softly before kissing me softly. I wince a bit as he pushes in but it wasn't that bad.

I moan into his mouth when he was all inside of me. I pull away with a gasp and hum softly. "ohh you're so big~" I purr softly and he hums. "Can I move?" I smirk and pull him closer "please do~" he smirks and plants his hands beside my head before thrusting slowly. I moan softly and lower a hand to rest on his back "you can go faster~" he hums and moves a hand to hold my hip. He starts thrusting faster and I moan louder.

"Oh yes~ oh Ichimatsu~" He groaned softly and started thrusting even faster. "Oh~ you're soo t-tight~" I bite my lip and grip his back "Ah!~ f-fuck me harder~" I moan before he pulls out to the tip and plunged back in. I threw my head back with a loud moan and scratch his back "Oh yes!~ pound my pussy!~" I cry out as he continued to thrust harder. 

He groaned and lets go of my hip to hover over me. "Does it feel good?" He asks and I nod as moans rapidly left my mouth. I look at him to see his eyes were lidded with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his face was flushed with a shaky smile. He leaned down to kiss me as he again picked up the pace of his thrusts. I moan into his mouth and dig my nails into his back.

"You're making me go crazy." I moan out with whine "and you're ha!~ a-amazing!~" he moans and I smile softly before moaning loudly "Oh~ I love feeling your dick so deep inside my pussy!~" I wail and he groaned "oh? Is that right?~" I tilt my head back with a moan "Oh yes!~ Y-You f-feel ah!~ soo good!~" I purr and he shudders before sitting up again to pull my legs onto his shoulders.

I cry out as his thrusts hit even deeper, hitting my g-spot. My mouth dropped open with a lolled out tongue as he pounded me. I bit the side of my hand as I feel pressure build up. "Ah!~ Ichimatsu!~ I'm about to cum!~" he hums and grips my thighs. "Then cum for me y/n~" he purrs and bit his lip. I moan loudly and arched my back as I felt the pressure burst. 

"OH!~ Ichimatsu!~" 

I cry out as I came hard with him still thrusting until I feel his thrusts become sloppy and hear heavy panting. "ooh~ I'm about to cum~" He groans softly and I place my legs around his waist. "Cum inside me~ I want to bear your child, Ichimatsu~" I moan softly and he smiles before thrusting deeply. "Then I'm going to fill your pussy to the brim~" he purrs and I shiver before he kisses me deeply. 

I lock my legs around his waist and push him closer as he nears the end. Then he pushes deep into me before stilling with a soft moan. "Oh y/n~ I'm cumming~" he moans into my ear and I shudder from both his voice and the feeling of his cum flowing into me. I hum softly and hold him close as he literally fills me up. He pants softly and got up a bit to pull out before going back to laying on me.

He nuzzles my face and kisses my cheek. I smile and pet his head. "You seem happy." I sat and he nods "Why wouldn't I be?" He asks and I smile before pulling the covers over us. He immediately pulls me closer and wraps his tails around my waist. He nuzzles into my neck and I head him purring. I hum and pet his head. "What's up with you? You're so lovely." I ask and he hums before laying a hand on my abdomen.

He pulls back and kisses my nose "I'm just so happy. Happy that you're going to be carrying my child." He says and nuzzles his nose on mine. I blush and smile before kissing him softly. "I'm happy too. I love you Ichimatsu." I say and lay my hand on his. He lays his forehead on mine with a smile "I love you too y/n. I love you so much." He says lightly rubbing my abdomen as we drift off to sleep. 

Extra:

I lay down with a sigh as I finally got the babies to sleep. I watch as Ichimatsu looms over them with a smile but he had a protective aura surrounding him. "Ichimatsu let them sleep." I say and he glances at me before looking back into the crib. I sigh and stood up to walk over. I hug him and glance down at our babies. 

"It would have been nice to know beforehand that I would have 6 babies." I say staring at Ichimatsu and he hums "Sorry about that." He says and I sigh "it's fine. You're lucky I love kids." I say and he nods before kissing my cheek. "You did good today y/n. You must be tired." He says and I smile "I'm exhausted. I don't even know why or how I'm still standing." I say with a laugh. 

I squeak softly as Ichimatsu lifts me into his arms. "Stop. I'm too heavy for this now." I say and he chuckles "no you aren't." He says and I sigh "yes I am. I have gained weight and-" "and you are still light to me. I can carry you just fine y/n." He says and kisses my forehead. "Now let's get some rest before they wake up. You need it." He says before getting in bed holding me close. "I guess you're right...I mean I did just have six babies like 2..3 hours ago." I say and he pushes my head to his chest. "Sh. Sh. Just go to sleep." He says and I roll my eyes with a laugh before hugging him. We both drift off to sleep with proud, happy smiles. 

We were a family of 8 now.

We are a big family but we are a happy family.


	141. Alone with Alpha 🍋(Alpha! Osomatsu x Omega! reader) Lemon

"Please! Please don't leave!" I plead as Karamatsu went to leave the house. "I have to y/n. Sorry." He says and I whine "but..but what if Osomatsu comes home?!" He sighs and pets my head "you'll be fine." He says and I hum "look if he does come home just get away from him, okay? I should be back soon." I look up at him and rub my arm "you sure?" I ask and he nods. 

"You'll be okay. I'm sure Osomatsu knows how to control himself." He says with a smile before heading out and I sigh. You see I am an omega so I was a little worried about Osomatsu coming home because apparently today is the day of his rut. I sigh and lay down on the living room floor reading a comic. After a while I felt tired so I turn onto my back, because I can not sleep sleep on my stomach, and shut my eyes for a quick nap.

I don't know how long I was sleeping for but I stir a bit with a groan when I felt weight on my abdomen and hands on my waist. My eyes shot open when I feel the hands move under my shirt. My eyes widen when I saw Osomatsu on top of me with a red tint in his eyes. I blush and push his hands away "Osomatsu get off of me!" I yell and push him off. He chuckles and smirks "but you smell so sweet~ I can't help it~" he purrs and crawls over so I scoot back onto my feet. 

He stood up and smirks "Osomatsu I get it that today is your rut but I-Eek!" I yelp as he lunges at me but I ran away from him. I didn't get far though. As soon as I set foot in the hallway he grips my ankles and pulls me back into the room. "Let me go!" I yell before he flips me over and stares at me with those almost red eyes. I instantly shut up and gulp nervously as he leans in to gently nuzzle my neck. I hum slightly surprised that he was being gentle.

"You smell so sweet~ shouldn't expect any less from an omega." He coos before lightly kissing my neck. "Y-You're being so gentle." I say and he hums "of course I'm being gentle. This would be your first time mating right?" He asks and I blush "y-yeah but-" "then why wouldn't I be gentle?" He asks and I hum "I don't know...I guess I thought..never mind." I say and look away. "That being said, considering it is your first time, if you don't want this I'll back off." He says with a smile as he sat up.

I felt my heart skip a beat and felt my face flush. I sat up and hum as I glance at him. It was true that I have never mated with anyone before. I don't even have a mate yet. Osomatsu is a nice guy and can obviously hold back when he needs to. Not to mention he would make a pretty decent mate. I hum and sigh softly before crawling over to him. I smile softly and nuzzle my face on his before nuzzling into his neck. An Omega's universal sign that they want to mate. 

I pull back and push my nose against his which is the final sign. He recognizes the sign and pulls me close. "You sure?" He asks as he nuzzles into my shoulder. I pull his face back and lightly lick his cheek. His eyes widen and he smirks before pinning me down with a small growl. 

I hum softly as he licks my neck. Now there are a few things Alphas can do to put there Omega in heat. One of them is licking along with biting and gentle touches/pets. So Osomatsu continues to lick up the side of my neck and I could feel my body heating up. After about a minute I felt hot all over as sweat dripped from my face. I whine as I felt the slight pain that came with heat. I wrap my arms around his neck and whine.

Osomatsu chuckles and moves a hand up to pet and scratch my head. I moan softly as it felt so good right now. I was shaking as I felt a certain part lubricate. "Oh~ Osomatsu~" I moan softly and he pulls back to look at me. "Did I trigger your heat already?" He asks with a smug grin. I nod shyly and he hums before ripping my shirt and bra clean off. I wasn't even mad as he went to lick up and down my body. I just moan softly.

"Oh~ Osomatsu~ M-More~" I moan softly and I heard him growl softly before moving to rip my soaked bottoms off. I jump with a moan as he touches my wet slit. He leans in to lick my neck and I moan as I feel him rubbing my beyond soaked pussy. I lift my leg and brush against his hardened dick. He gave a small moan before removing his fingers and lifting my hips off the floor to thrust against me.

I grip his shoulders with a whine making Osomatsu look down at me, his eyes have completely tinted red. "P-Please no teasing~ I n-need you inside me!~" I moan out and he places my hips down. He sat up and removes his hoodie and bottoms. I squeak softly as he flips me onto my hands and knees. I glance back and blush as he nudges my pussy. I hum and spread my legs a bit.

I moan as the tip of his dick nudged my opening before he plunged deep into me. I threw my head back with a wail of pleasure. I gave a loud moan he started to thrust. My heat helped dull the pain I felt as Osomatsu took my virginity. I couldn't see his face, unless I look back, but I could hear his animalistic moans as he thrusts in and out of me. I moan as he lays his body on mine and bites my shoulder. At the same time he hit my g-spot. I threw my head back with a squeaky moan. 

"AH!~ Oso-mat-AH!!~"

He gave a carnal moan and pulled out till the tip was barely in before thrusting back in. I clench my teeth with a gasp before moaning out as he continues. Looking back I saw his teeth were barred and we had this animalistic look on his face as he thrusts roughly. My stomach was doing flips and my mind was a mess as I moan loudly. I lean my head back with my eyes rolling back and my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"Oso-ah!~ Osomatsu~ I w-wanna kiss you~ let me kiss you please~"

He places his hands on my mine before kissing me. I smile as our fingers interlock. I let his tongue into my mouth and moan into his mouth as he continues to thrust roughly. We pulled away with a gasp and I could feel my orgasm approaching. I felt his dick twitch and he gave a grunt before nuzzling my shoulder. Then he bit down on my shoulder.

He bites down hard leaving his mark as I let out a scream-like moan and arch my back. That was all it took as I claw the floorboards and came hard followed by him thrusting hard into me. His final thrust pushing me to the floor from the force. He gave a drawn out moan as he came deep inside me. I felt him pull off my neck with a series of pants before he licks my bleeding mark.

I pant softly and turn my head to kiss him. He pulls away with a shaky sigh and bit his lip. That's when I feel the base of his dick swell inside of me, tying us together. I whine softly and pant softly as his cum fills me up.

"Ha~ is it n-normal for a-alphas to c-cum this much? ooh~" he hums and kisses my temple "yes it's normal." I hum and whimper as his cum kept flowing. "Ow. it's so much." I whine and he held one of my hands while the other hand rubs my side. "Sh~ I know. I know. It's okay. It'll be done in a sec." He coos and nuzzles my face. After like a minute he was finally able to pull out. When he did I gave a small whine. 

I hum as he lays on me and nuzzles my shoulder, kissing my marking. His marking. I was his now and he was mine. That made me feel happy. Then I saw Osomatsu shake his head and I glance at him to see he had a guilty face. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask as I roll over onto my back "I just realized that I came inside you. I am so sorry." He sounded so disappointed with himself. "No no it's okay. I don't care about that." He looks at me surprised.

"But I may have gotten you pregnant. You aren't mad?" He asks and my heart melts from his concern. "Of course I'm not mad. I would've liked a warning before you did but I'm not mad." I say and he blushes as he glances away "Osomatsu. Look at me." He looks at me and I pull him down to kiss him.

"I don't care about that. You want to know why?" I ask before placing a hand on his mark. "We are mates now. So as long as you take responsibility, I don't care if you get me pregnant." I say and he smiles before nudging his nose on mine. "I love you so fucking much right now." He says and I smile before hugging him close. "I love you too Osomatsu." I say and rub his back.

Extra:

Osomatsu and I were sitting at the table now. I was sitting in front of him, laying back against him as he had his arms around my waist. Also because he had ripped my shirt, and bra, I had to toss those so at the moment I was wearing his hoodie while he just wore a white tee with his jeans. I had gotten hungry so I was currently snacking on grapes when his brothers came back.

When they entered the living room Karamatsu, Ichimatsu and Todomatsu all pause while the two sat down at the table doing their own thing. Karamatsu looks over at us with a knowing look. "You didn't" He says astonished and I blush while Osomatsu smirks. "Oh yes I did." He says before nuzzling my face making me blush hard. "I got myself a mate now." 

"So that's what that smell is?" Todomatsu asks before sitting down. "Y-Yeah..Sorry I thought we cleaned it enough." I say and he hums "oh it's fine. It just messed with my senses a bit." Todomatsu says and Ichimatsu just hums "at least he has someone for whenever it's his rut." He says before going to sit in his corner. 

"And you're okay with him y/n?" Karamatsu asks and I felt Osomatsu tighten his grip slightly. "Well not at first but yes I'm sure. I love Osomatsu." I say and lean back into his arms. Karamatsu hums and sat down by us. He was looking me up and down causing Osomatsu to growl lowly. "Relax Osomatsu. I'm just checking on her. I wouldn't steal someone's mate much less my own brother's." Karamatsu says and I laugh at Osomatsu's defensive behavior. 

"He's right honey. Relax. You have me now right?" Osomatsu looks down at me and hugs me close "yeah you're right. Sorry Karamatsu." Karamatsu just nods and I smile before kissing Osomatsu softly.

I finally had a mate. Though I wasn't sure who I wanted as a mate in the beginning I was happy it was Osomatsu. He is a good mate.

He loves me as much as I love him and he is very protective over me. Which is a good thing considering the amount of bad Alphas in this world.

So I'm lucky to have him and we can't wait until the day our first baby arrives.


	142. Baby Sister (Matsu Bros x Big Sister! reader)

It was another day where I was visiting my old home and I was sitting at the table reading when Jyushimatsu entered the room. "Hey Sis! I got a drink for you to try!" He says and I hum "oh okay, let me see it." I say as he places a bottle on the table along with a glass. "Hm I've never seen it before." I say before pouring some into a glass and trying it. "ooh but it's sweet. Where did you get it?" I ask taking another sip.

"I got it from Dekapan." 

I froze and spit the drink out "Wait What?" I exclaim and he just smiles. That's when I was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke.

-3rd person POV- 

When the brothers returned home they were confused when they heard cooing and laughing from the living room. They all hum and look at each other before Osomatsu opens the door. What they saw was very unexpected. Jyushimatsu was laying on the floor holding a cooing baby above him. Jyushimatsu turns to face his brothers and smiles "Oh Hi!" He greets and the brothers stare at him.

"Jyushimatsu, why do you have a baby with you?" Choromatsu asks and Jyushimatsu sat up placing the baby down. "Well I had gotten this from Dekapan" he gestured to the bottle left on the table "and had y/n try it. Then she turned into a baby." He says and y/n coos before crawling towards Karamatsu. Karamastu looks down to see his baby older sister, that sounded confusing, making grabby hands at him with a hmph. 

Karamatsu understood and bends down to pick up the baby y/n. "Well does it say how long until it wears off?" Karamatsu asks and Jyushimatsu hums lifting the bottle. "Uh uh, nope." The brothers sigh and Osomatsu chimes in "then let's go to Dekapan and find out" the others agree and head out with Karamatsu holding y/n close as she babbles. 

"I've only seen you as a baby from pictures." Karamatsu says to the baby and she hums "seeing you as a physical baby is kind of...cute." Y/n laughs softly and places her tiny hands on his face before kissing his nose. Karamatsu smiles as his heart melts "so cute." He says softly and hugs her closer.  
....

The brothers got to home with a sigh. Dekapan had told them that y/n would stay a baby for 2 weeks. So the brothers sat in the living room processing the new information. Karamatsu was still holding y/n with a smile plastered on his face. "And Karamatsu hasn't said a word since he first got y/n in his arms." Osomatsu says with a laugh and Karamatsu looks up with a hum.

"You weren't even paying attention were you?" Choromatsu asks and Karamatsu blushes "uh..no no I wasn't." He says and his brothers laugh "Can you blame me? Look at her." He says holding y/n out as she babbles and giggles. They pause before smiling "no we can't blame you. But are you going to let someone else hold her?" Todomatsu asks with a laugh. 

Karamatsu blushes and sets her down "of course" he says and glances at y/n as she lays on her stomach. "but she's just so adorable." He coos before laying down with her, poking her nose making her laugh. Karamatsu glances at Ichimatsu and smiles before picking up y/n. He walks over to his little brother and held out y/n. "Do you want to hold her?" He asks and Ichimatsu stares at Karamatsu before looking at the smiling y/n.

Y/n tilts her head before reaching out for Ichimatsu. She whines softly so Karamatsu set her down. Y/n coos and crawls into Ichimatsu's lap. She reaches up and pats at his face before wrapping her small arms around his waist. "Aww that's cute." Todomatsu says before snapping a quick picture. Ichimatsu hums before smiling softly and hugging her. "Heh..she is pretty cute."

After about a hour of playing with baby y/n she started to whine and get fussy. Luckily it took only minute to figure that she was just hungry so Choromatsu went out to the store. While he was gone the others try to calm their sister. At the moment Todomatsu was bouncing her on his knee but continued to fuss and whine. "Jeez. This is making think of what mom has to deal with." Todomatsu says and Osomatsu hums.

"Just imagine how she felt caring for us." Osomatsu says making them all hum and nod. "She managed to do a pretty good job though considering the fact she had 7 kids." Karamatsu adds "yeah she must've been tired 24/7." Jyushimatsu says softly as to not make y/n even more upset. They were silent for a bit before the door opens to show both Choromatsu and their mom. 

"I ran into her when I was at the store." Choromatsu says and Matsuyo looks at y/n with awe "So Choromatsu was telling the truth. Oh my goodness let me see her." She says before lifting y/n up. Y/n whines softly and Matsuyo coos "oh it's okay. You hungry?" Y/n coos with a hum and Matsuyo sighs with a smile. "Here Choromatsu, take your sister and I'll prepare a bottle for her." Choromatsu nods and took y/n from his mom.

Matsuyo smiles before taking the bag and heading to the kitchen. Of course that's when y/n got fussy again. Choromatsu hums and lightly bounces y/n in his arms. "She's really fussy." Choromatsu says and his brothers smirk "yeah she is. Though she kind of acts the same way when she's really hungry." Osomatsu jokes and y/n sticks her tongue out at him. Which made the brothers laugh. 

Matsuyo came back with a baby bottle and hands it to Choromatsu. "Do you want to feed her?" She asks and Choromatsu hums taking the bottle and held it out to y/n. She eagerly reaches out and pulls the bottle to her mouth. Y/n hums softly making everyone smile. "Wow she was really hungry." Jyushimatsu says walking over to watch his sister.

"So how did this happen again?" Matsuyo asks and Jyushimatsu smiles nervously. "I had her try something that Dekapan had made." He says and Matsuyo sighs "well I guess we'll just have to care for her like a baby until she turns back." She says and the brothers nod in agreement.  
....

It's been a week and the brothers were adjusting to having y/n as a baby. Each of them had their own ways of caring for their sister. Osomatsu would read with her, Karamatsu would tickle her and play with her, Choromatsu would help feed and change her, Ichimatsu would take naps with her, Jyushimatsu would go to the park with her and Todomatsu would just help whenever he could. At the moment the brothers were all out of the house, on the city's bridge with y/n trying to figure out what to do.

Yeah they were arguing over what would appropriate for a baby y/n. 

Jyushimatsu just stood away from them and held y/n as they argue. "They are acting pretty silly aren't they?" Jyushimatsu asks and y/n giggles. Jyushimatsu smiles and kisses her forehead before lightly tossing her up and down. Now in the long run he shouldn't have been holding her when his sleeves were over his hands because when he tossed her up she slipped out of his hands falling into the water below. 

"Oh fuck" He says before jumping in after her. Luckily he was quick to find and grab her. He swam back up and gasps slightly before getting out of the water. "Jyushimatsu What did you do?!" His brothers shout and rush over as he lays y/n down "I dropped into the water! I didn't mean to!" He shouts in a panic and close to crying.

Karamatsu picks her up and pats her back. Everyone was silent in panic until y/n starts coughing before wailing. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief before trying to calm y/n. Karamatsu looks at Jyushimatsu who just stood back with his head down. He sighs before walking over to Jyushimatsu. "Here. You can hold her but be careful." Jyushimatsu hums and pulls his sleeves up before holding y/n close as she sobs softly.

Jyushimatsu held her up to his face and kissed her forehead. "Sh~ it's okay now~ I'll be more careful~ I'm so sorry~" He coos and y/n sniffs with a whimper. Jyushimatsu smiles his wide smile and made his eyes go wall eyed. Y/n giggles softly before laughing and reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. Jyushimatsu smiles and hugs her back gently. "That was a moment I never want to relive..I was so scared." Jyushimatsu says and Karamatsu pats his head. 

"We all were. How about we just stay home today?" Karamatsu says and everyone nods. So they walk home and for the whole day Jyushimatsu would not let y/n go. No one blamed him though they just let him hold her as long as he wanted.  
....

The brothers was in the living room playing with y/n when Osomatsu walks in to the room. "Guys look what I found." He says and lifts up a photo album. "Isn't that y/n's personal photo album?" Choromatsu asks and he nods "I thought that we could look through it." He says and his brothers hum. "I mean aren't you guys curious what pictures she has saved?" They all look at each before nodding. They were a little curious.

Jyushimatsu held y/n as Osomatsu sat down and opened the album to the first page. "Oh hey it's us when we were babies." Karamatsu says and Osomatsu laughs "look at y/n's pouty face." Osomatsu says and the brothers smile "she would've been only 2 in this right?" Todomatsu asks and the others nod before turning the page. They eventually got to the pictures of when they were 10. There were so many of them. After that the pictures were of first days of school. From pre-K to high school. All of them had all of them smiling or goofing off. 

Until they got to the family photo of y/n's high school graduation.

They were smiling but y/n's smile. It seemed so fake. It was a fake smile. They all look at each other before Jyushimatsu chimes in. "That's a fake smile..isn't it?" He asks and everyone hums "yeah it is...though it makes sense." Ichimatsu says and everyone turns to him. "Wasn't her senior year when she started that..job?" Everyone went silent before Osomatsu closes the album.

"I still can't believe she kept that job for 11 years...I'll put this back." Osomatsu says before going to put the book back. "I mean at least we know that she's saving pictures of us." Jyushimatsu says with a smile and everyone else smiles "that's true. It shows that she really cares about us." Karamatsu says and y/n coos happily. "I think she agrees." Choromatsu says before sighing 

"We don't deserve a sister as sweet and caring as her." 

Everyone looks at him in shock "think about it. She cares about us regardless of what's happened. She's put her life on the line for us." He says and they hum "she's cares for us when mom and dad weren't around." Karamatsu adds "she is selfless. Putting her family before herself." Ichimatsu says with teary eyes.

"Helping us when we were down." Jyushimatsu says hugging y/n close with a soft smile. "Protecting us from any danger...even if could've got her killed." Osomatsu says with a sad smile at a certain memory. "She'd listen to our problems and comfort us after hearing us out." Todomatsu says with a smile. They all look at y/n and smile. 

"She's a great big sister."  
....

When the 2 weeks were up y/n turned back to normal though it seemed she had no memory of anything that happened when she was a baby. Which made the brothers sad but they knew it was for the better. Though when dinner came around y/n had gone quiet. She was just poking at her food before just staring at it. After a minute of this Karamatsu finally asks if she was okay.

Y/n looks up at them and they were surprised to see tears filling her eyes. Then she started crying which made the brothers stop what they were doing out of concern. Jyushimatsu scoots over and hugs his older sister. She hugs him back and tries to calm down. That's when they heard her. She was repeatedly saying

"I love you guys so much."

She finally calms down and smiles "I remember everything. You guys did so well and I got to see you in a much different point of view. Don't you dare say you don't deserve me as a sister ever again." She pauses and the brothers look at her in shock. "I'm so lucky to have you guys as my brothers. You have helped me so much and you are what keeps me going. I love you all so so much." She says with a few tears rolling down her face. 

"So come here and hug me."

They didn't argue as they all move to hug their big sister and they stay that way for a while not a single one of them wanting to pull away. She was truly grateful for all they've done for her.

They are her world and she would do anything to keep them with her.

So she does her best to keep their bond strong and unbreakable.


	143. What is Sex? 🍋(Ichimatsu x Innocent! reader) Lemon

I was in the living room patiently waiting for my boyfriend Ichimatsu so we could go on our date. The only other one in the room was Osomatsu who was reading what looked like a manga. He had this grin on his face and I scoot over. "What are you reading?" I ask and he hums. He glances at the manga and smirks "oh I'm just reading." He says and I hum "it looks like a manga." 

"Well it technically is." He says and I hum curiously "really? I love manga. Can I read it too?" I ask and he shrugs "sure." He says so I read over his shoulder. "Oh so it's a romantic manga?" I ask and he chuckles "kind of." I hum and continue reading with him. The story seems to be about a young girl in college who falls for her teacher. I continue reading until the manga got..weird. The girl and the teacher had started kissing before starting to remove their clothes.

I tilt my head confused before blushing when both had gotten naked. I hum and place a hand over my mouth. I couldn't look away from the page even when the teacher put his dick inside her. That's when I heard the door open and glance up to see Ichimatsu. "Hi Ichimatsu." I say before looking back to the manga. I was so confused with what they were doing but I was curious as well.

"What are you reading?" Ichimatsu asks walking over and I hear his breath hitch "Wait! What the fuck are you reading?!" Ichimatsu exclaims before pulling the manga away, closing it to read the cover. Ichimatsu then glares at Osomatsu. "Are you insane?!" He yells and I hum in confusion. I wonder why he was yelling. "Eh I wouldn't say I'm insane." Osomatsu says with a smirk. 

"Well I would! You don't read this kind of stuff with girls especially not my girlfriend!!" Ichimatsu yells and Osomatsu laughs "hey if she doesn't know about this stuff by now it's not my fault." He says before standing up and taking the manga. "I have to go return this. See ya!" Osomatsu says before leaving the house. I look up at Ichimatsu with a blush "um Ichimatsu?" He turns to me with a hum.

"What were those two doing?"

His eyes widen and he huffs "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." He mumbles and I hum. He sighs and walks over to me sitting down in front of me. "They..um..They we're having sex..you don't know what sex is do you?" I shook my head and he sighs "yeah I figured...well sex is something people do when they want a baby but it's also something couples do when they really love and trust each other."

I hum softly and glance down with a blush. "Ichimatsu..why do I feel weird?" I ask and he hums "I feel weird...down there and I don't know why." I saw Ichimatsu blush and go wide eyed. "Um...well you're probably turned on." He says and I hum "well how do I stop it?" I ask with a blush and he blushes "well..some girls would probably take care of it themselves or...well they would probably have sex.." I blush and hum

"...can we?" I ask and he looks at shocked "ehh? What?" I hum and rub my arm "I mean you said it could stop it..and you said couples do it when they love each other." I say and scoot closer "Well I love you a ton! And I feel like I trust you enough...so can we..um..can we have sex?" I ask and he blushes hard. "Ichimatsu your nose is bleeding!" I exclaim with concern and he quickly wipes it away. 

Before I could ask if he was okay he leans in to kiss me softly. I hum and kiss him back. He pulls away and smiles "you sure you want this?" He asks and I nod softly "yeah..I'm sure." I say and he nods "okay. Then let's do it." He says and stands up, pulling me to my feet. We both went upstairs and he set up their futon. "It's better than directly on the floor." He says and I hum before he waves me over. 

I walk over and sit down in front of him. He smiles and held my face before kissing me softly. I smile and hum as I wrap my arms around his neck. He hums and moves to hold my waist as he lays me back onto the futon. He pulls away and I gasp softly for air before humming as he rubs my sides. He hums and kisses my cheek.

"Y/n, can you open your mouth a bit?" He asks and I hum before shyly opening my mouth. He smiles and leans in to kiss me softly. I flinch a bit when he slips his tongue into my mouth. He hums and pushes his tongue against mine. I moan softly and blush as I move a hand up to run through his hair.

He smiles and moves a hand down lower to rub my crotch through my pants. I moan softly and clutch onto his shoulders. He chuckles and kisses my forehead before moving to pull off my pants. I blush as he stares between my legs. "Wow you've gotten pretty wet." He says softly and I sat up "Huh? Wet? How is it wet?" I ask and he smiles "it's okay. It's normal." He says before rubbing the wet spot. 

I moan softly and lean back on my hand. He hums and kisses me softly as he rubs slowly. I moan against his lips and run a hand through his hair. I whine softly as he pushes his hand into my underwear. "Wow..your pussy is really wet now." I hum and pull away "my..my pussy? Is that another word for-" he kisses my softly and nods. I hum and moan softly as he pushes two of his fingers into my pussy.

"O-Oh that feels s-strange~" I moan softly and he hums "does it feel good though?~" I hum and nod slightly. He hums and lays me back as he slowly pumps his fingers. I moan softly and bite my lip as I could feel his fingers move inside me. He hums and lays beside me, kissing me softly. I could feel my legs shake and I moan softly. Then after a bit I feel pressure in my stomach.

I pull away and grip Ichimatsu's arm with a whine. I moan out and arch my back as the pressure released. I pant softly as he pulls his fingers out. I glance at Ichimatsu to see him lick his fingers before moving up to kiss me. "W-What was that?" I ask softly and he hums before hovering over me. "You just came that's all." He says and nuzzles my head. "Oh okay." I say with a blush as he removes my top and my bra.

I hum softly with a squeak as he lightly squeezes my breasts. I hum and giggle as kisses down my body. I felt his teeth graze my stomach and I hum as they felt sharp. "H-How sharp are your teeth?" I ask shyly and he sat up with a smile. I hum when I saw his sharp-toothed smile "oh..they're really sharp then." He chuckles and pushes his sweatpants off. I blush when I saw a bulge in his underwear before he pulled those off as well. I blush and gulp nervously when I saw his dick.

"W-Wow y-you sure that's g-going to fit?" I ask shyly and he leans down to kiss my forehead. "Don't worry. It'll hurt a bit but it'll fit~" he says in my ear and I shiver from the tone of his voice. I glance at him and hum. "What's wrong?" He asks and I reach out to tug on his hoodie. He blushes and hums "you sure you want me to take it off?" I nod with a hum and he sighs before pulling his hoodie off. I hum with a smile when I saw his body was a little on the chubby side. 

I sat up and kiss him softly while rubbing his sides. "I didn't know you were chubby. It's kind of cute~" I coo and push my nose on his. He blushes lightly and smiles softly before lifting my hips. I gulp nervously and he leans up to my ear. "I'll put in slowly okay?" He purrs and I shiver slightly before nodding. I lay my hands on his shoulders as he lowers my hips. I gasp softly as I felt his dick nudge my opening.

I took a breath and wince as Ichimatsu pushes in. I gave a whine at the pain. Ichimatsu gave me time to adjust and after a minute the pain was gone. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. I shyly turn my head "y-you can move now." I say and he smiles before kissing my cheek. He gently held my hips before slowly thrusting.

I moan softly and bite my lip before lightly biting his shoulder. He hums and reaches up to pet my head "go ahead and bite if you need to. It doesn't hurt me." I hum before moaning "y-you s-sure?" He chuckles and holds me close. "Oh yes, I'm sure~" he purrs before thrusting faster. I moan out and squeak softly as lays me back. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Oh~ Ichimatsu~" I moan out and lean up to gnaw at his neck. He hums and kisses me deeply as he thrusts faster. "Ohh~ h-harder Ichi-Ah!~" I moan out and he nods before pulling out to the tip and thrusting deep into me. I moan as he continues to thrust deeper. I bite my lip and dig my nails into his shoulders, scratching down his back. 

I saw him flinch before groaning softly "Sorry Ichim-Ah!~" I moan as he hit something "it's okay. Do what you want~ Scratch me, bite me~ I don't care~" I moan softly as he continues hitting that spot that made me feel so good. Then I felt pressure build in my stomach again. "Oh Ichimatsu!~ I think-ah!~ I think I'm about to-mph!" I was cut off by Ichimatsu kissing me.

He pulls away and licks my neck "I know. You don't need to tell me. Just go ahead and cum~" he purrs and continues to thrust as he kisses my neck. I arched my back with a loud moan and pull him closer. "Oh Ichimatsu!~" I moan out and scratch his back as I felt myself cum again. He continues thrusting until I hear his heavy panting.

"oh~ I'm about to cum~" He groans softly and lifts my hips off the futon before thrusting deep into me. I moan and whine softly as he thrusts so roughly. "Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" I whimper as he grips my hips but I shudder with a whine as he cums deep inside of me. We both pant heavily before he drops my hips and pulls out before collapsing on top of me.

I felt my body shake as I pant softly. I hum and hug Ichimatsu close. "T-That was amazing~" Ichimatsu hums and kisses my cheek "y-yeah it was. You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks with a look of concern and I smile "yes I'm okay and no you didn't hurt me. You made me feel good. I love you Ichimatsu." I say and he smiles before kissing me softly.

"I love you too kitten and you made me feel good too." He says and I giggle before kissing his cheek "good...hey Ichimatsu?" He hums as he pulls the cover over us. "Can we do this more often?" I ask and he blushes "really? You want to continue doing this..with me?" Ichimatsu asks and I nod "mmhm and who else would I do it with? You're my boyfriend after all and I love you so much." I say and pull him down to my chest in a hug.

He pulls up from my chest with a blush "hmm. well..if you want to do it again I not going to stop you." He says with a smile and I giggle before kissing his forehead. "I love you Ichimatsu." I say and hug him close as we drift off to sleep.

Extra:

Osomatsu's POV

I sat on the bench outside the house when I saw Karamatsu returning home. "Hello, my brother~" Karamatsu greets and I hum "Hey. If you go in the house I wouldn't go upstairs if I were you." I say and he hums giving me a look "Why?" He asks and I smile "Ichimatsu and y/n are banging upstairs." I saw Karamatsu's eyes widen making me laugh. 

"Oh..okay I guess I'll just wait out here for a bit." He says and I scoot over to let him sit. Then I noticed him deep in thought "What's on your mind?...thinking about how Ichimatsu lost his virginity before you?" I ask with a smirk and he went wide eyed "of course not!...I was just wondering what led to them making love...I mean y/n is so innocent so I doubt she initiated it." I hum and chuckle.

"Actually if anything I'm the reason they did it." I say and Karamatsu looks at me with a hum "What did you do?" He asks and I laugh at his serious face. "I had her exposed to sex via a doujinshi." I say with a smirk "honestly I think I helped both of them. Y/n now understands a little more about sex and Ichimatsu..heh well you know." I say gesturing towards the house. I saw Karamatsu with that face that read "I am so done with you right now". I smile and pull out said doujinshi. 

"Here. Sorry I had to borrow it." 

Karamatsu went wide eyed and blushed before snatching it from my hand. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY COLLECTION!!" He yells obviously from embarrassment and I held up my hands "What? I couldn't use mine those are way too dirty." I say and he sighs "but why? Why mine?" He says and I smirk "because you own the interesting stuff." I pause and got up. "We can probably go in now...oh and by the way" I turn to Karamatsu who was visibly angry. "What?" I grin widely 

"I think you could be so..kinky." 

I had to run as soon as I said that because Karamatsu stood up abruptly and lunges at me.

What can I say I do love helping my brothers but teasing my brothers is much more fun.


	144. Opposites Attract 🍋(Akuma Rider! Karamatsu x Magical Girl! reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the story, the names I came up with for the brothers as Magical Girls.  
> Ruby- Osomatsu   
> Aqua- Karamatsu   
> Jade- Choromatsu   
> Violet- Ichimatsu   
> Sunny- Jyushimatsu   
> Rose- Todomatsu

I groan in annoyance as I went around the city cleaning up the mess left by those destructive akuma riders. I swear they get on my nerves. I sigh and use my staff to mend the damage. "Sapphire!" I turn around to see Jade and Ruby. "We can handle it from here. Do you mind going downtown and seeing if there's more damage?" Jade asks and I nod before tapping my staff to the ground. 

Wings sprout from my back and smile at my friends before taking off. While in the sky I breath out a sigh of relief. I love flying so much and I was glad it was one of my magical abilities. My favorite part was the wind blowing through my f/c hair. I hum and stop when I sense something. I went lower but stay in the sky. Something wasn't right. I could feel someone watching me.

I hum and was about to fly away, shrugging it off. Though when I flew over an alley a vine shot out and wraps around my ankle. I yelp as it pulls me down into the alley. The force at which it pulled made me drop my staff. "Ah! No!" I scream as it fell into the alley as well. Then more vines wrap around my body and covers my mouth. That's when I got a better look at the vines and realized I had seen them before.

I look up and saw the all to familiar Venus fly trap like creature. Before I could even do anything I felt myself drift off to sleep. Not before hearing a familiar voice say

"You are so pretty"

When I woke up I was in someone's bedroom. I look around and saw how nice it looked. Even the bed was nice and soft.

(Ignore the table in front of the bed) 

But I couldn't get distracted. I need to figure out where I was. I went to get up but vines wrapped around my wrists. I hum and try to pull my wrists away. "That won't work." I froze and turn my head to the door. "My vines are rather strong." I narrow my eyes when I was met with Karamatsu, one of the Akuma Riders. 

"Besides you can't go anywhere without this?" Karamatsu says lifting up my staff and that's when I realize that I had changed back to my normal appearance h/c hair and all. Even my clothes reverted back to a simple summer dress. "Give. that. back." He hums and twirls the staff "no I don't think I will." He says and sets it down by the door which he closes and then locks.

I keep my eyes on him as he walks over to his dresser and takes his crown off, placing it on the dresser. "You know. Out of all your friends you are by far the prettiest." He says softly as he moves to close the curtains. "Why are you saying that?" I ask keeping my guard up and he turns to me with a smile before walking over to caress my face. "Because that is truly what I think. You are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. The first time I saw you and our eyes met. I knew I wanted you to be mine~" I narrow my eyes and pull my face away.

"Just what are you planning to do with me? Do you plan on keeping me captive here?" He hums and moves to sit on the bed in front of me. "Oh I'm not going to keep you here. I just want to spend time with you. I really like you y/n." He coos and I glare at him "call me sapphire. Only my family and close friends can call me by my real name." I say in a low tone before continuing "and what do you mean by spend time?" I ask and he smiles before petting my head, moving to hold my chin. I glance down nervously and ask with a bit of fear in my voice.

"..Are you going to rape me?"

His eyes widen and he pulls his hand away "What? No of course not." He says and I sigh "then you're just going to kill me? or do you plan to do both?" I say in an obviously scared tone. "No no no, what made you think that? Oh my gosh. I just want to get to know you a little better." He says and I roll my eyes "oh stop with the facade. Why else would you capture me with your vines? Why would you take my staff?" 

"Because any other time I tried to talk with you you would glare at me, ignore me or just get away from me."

I hum and stare at him "it honestly hurt but I couldn't blame anyone but myself. After all I was a destructive monster before I met you. Destroying everything in my way but when I saw you" He pauses and I blush at the look of love and admiration in his eye

"my world stopped. The determination in your eyes as you fought alongside your friends was so distracting. The way your hair flowed and they way you moved so swiftly. Everything about you just made my heart flutter. Something I haven't felt in a long time." He says and my eyes soften as I blush. Then I saw the vines on my wrists disappear and when I turn back I saw Karamatsu bowing his head.

"I'm truly sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for everything me and my brothers have done. You can go but I just want you to know that I truly love you and I am not ashamed to admit it but I understand if you leave and never want to speak with me again." 

I stare at him astonished. Laying a hand over my heart I felt it beating faster. I glance at the door and didn't feel the need to leave anymore. I didn't want to escape. I didn't want to leave him. I scoot closer and hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry...you really were trying to talk to me and I ignored you..even when you stopped being destructive I still...I am so sorry Karamatsu...if you want me to be yours" 

I pull away to see him blushing with teary eyes. "Then I can be yours." I say with a smile as I held his face in my hands. I saw something shine across his eyes and I felt something shine in my own eyes. He smiles and threw himself on me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him and smile softly. He pulls back with tears rolling down his face and I lift my hands to wipe the tears away. That's when I said something he needed to hear.

"Karamatsu. I think..I love you too."

He smiles wide and held my face before leaning down to kiss me. I squeak softly and stare at him when he pulls away. He blushes and glances away "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should've asked before I kiss-mph!" I shut him up by pulling him, by his jacket, down to kiss me again. He went wide eyed but hums softly. He caresses my cheek and kisses me back as his eyes flutter shut.

I hum and wrap my arms around his neck as he moves to hold my waist. I pull him closer and tilt my head as I deepen the kiss. He pulls away with a small gasp and looks down. I look at him with a blush and he hums "do you..um..do you want to" I place a finger on his lips and smile "yes~" I purr softly and he leans in to kiss me deeply. 

I moan softly and felt fluttering in my stomach as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. We pull away with a gasp for air before kissing again as Karamatsu's hands push my dress up. I pull away and he pulls it off. I hum and undo my bra dropping it to the floor. He blushes and smiles before leaning down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. 

I hum softly as he licks and sucks my nipple as he fondles my other breast. "C-Careful with those fangs of yours" he hums and pulls away, giving my nipple a long lick making me hum. "Heh. I'll just try not to bite too hard~" he coos before moving up to bite at my neck. I moan softly and thread my fingers through his hair. He hums and tenderly kisses my neck. 

He was quick to find my sweet spot and abused that spot with kisses and love bites. I hum and push lightly on his head. He hums and pulls off leaving a noticeable mark on my neck. I hum and smile as I gave him the best bedroom eyes I could give. He blushes and removes his top before moving to remove my underwear. He hums softly and licks his lips before moving to lick my folds.

I moan softly and gasp as he pushes my folds apart to lick my wet pussy. I moan as his licks were slow and steady before he went faster. "Oh~ K-Karamatsu~" I moan and lay my hands on his head, pushing lightly. He hums and pushes two fingers into me as he moves to lick my clit. I moan out and bite my lip as he pumps his fingers. I threw my head back and moan softly as he curls his fingers inside of me, grazing my g-spot. He hums and leans up to kiss me as he moves his fingers roughly. 

I pull away and bury my face into his shoulder with a moan. "Oh~ I'm g-gonn-Ah~ I'm cumming!~" I moan out and arch my back as I came onto his fingers. He hums and pulls his fingers out making me whine. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry we aren't done quite yet~" he purrs and I shudder a little. He smiles and pulls his pants off. 

I hum softly and smile when I saw a the bulge in his underwear. Though I blush when he pulls those off as well. I spread my legs for him as he settles between my legs. I gulp slightly when he lines up with my pussy before laying his hands beside my head. I gasp and wince as he pushes in. Once he was all in I bit my lip as he leans down to kiss me. "You know. You look much better like this. Without the magical look." 

I hum and blush "really?" I ask before moaning as he bucks his hips "yes~" I blush and glance around. "Why do think that?" I ask softly and he kisses my cheek. "Well you have beautiful h/c hair and the most amazing e/c eyes." He says and I blush making him smile. "You know what else?" He asks and I hum "Wha-ah~" I moan as he starts thrusts slowly.

"I love you and your kindness." He kisses my forehead "I love your smile." He kisses my neck "and your body. It's oh so beautiful~" he purrs before kissing my lips. I gave a muffled moan and drape my arms over his shoulders. I pull away with a moan "Oh~ Karamatsu~ Faster!~" He moans softly and thrusts faster as he gnaws at my neckline. "Oh yes!~ Oh Karamatsu!~" I moan out as I scratch his back. I was moaning loudly until he covers my mouth and stops moving. I hum and he shushes me

"I can sense my brothers and they don't know you're here."

My eyes widen and he chuckles nervously. "Just try and be quiet love." He whispers in my ear and I nod. He uncovers my mouth and starts slowly thrusting. Both of us try to stay silent. Then there was a knock at his door making Karamatsu jump which made me moan softly. "Yeah! Who is it?" He calls and I hum softly. 

"Hey Karamatsu-niisan! I just wanted to say we were back and Choromatsu made dinner!" I felt my body tense as I heard Jyushimatsu's voice but moan softly as he continues to thrust slowly, he couldn't stop himself. Karamatsu sighs "Well Welcome Back. Just tell Choromatsu I'm not hungry right now."

I whine softly and cover my mouth. "Why? And why's your door locked?" Karamatsu groans and looks like he was getting frustrated. "Karamatsu-niisan, are you ok-" Karamatsu growls before shouting

"I'M FINE! JUST GO AWAY!"

I shudder at the low almost carnal tone. Jyushimatsu went silent before humming "Uh right..okay sorry niisan. I'll leave you alone." Jyushimatsu says before the sound of running footsteps. Karamatsu turns back to me and sighs before kissing me and thrusting fast again. I moan into his mouth before pulling away. I move to wrap an arm around his neck while the other stays draped over his shoulder.

"Oh Karamatsu~ Harder~ Fuck me harder~" I moan softly as drool leaves my mouth and Karamastu hums "do you think you stay quiet?" He asks and I hum "I think so." He hums before pulling out "get on your hands and knees~" he purrs and I hum before flipping onto my hands and knees. I lean forward onto my forearms. I glance back at him with a smile and sway my hips

"you mean like this Karamatsu~" I purr softly and his eyes widen before going downcast. I moan out as he held my hips and plunged back into me. "Fuck it." He growls before thrusting roughly making me moan out. "Did you want me to go rough on you?~" I whine and nod before gripping the bedsheets. "Ohh~ You wanted me to fuck you up, right?~ To fuck you so hard that it leaves you trembling and begging for more~"

I moan out into the bedsheets as he thrusts even harder while gripping my thighs. I yelp but moan as he suddenly spanks me. I was surprised but I liked it. "Oh!~ Karamatsu!~" he chuckles softly "That's it baby~ Call my name~" I whine softly and gulp before moaning out "Karamatsu~" he spanked me again "louder~" I moan as he hits my g-spot and moan out "Oh Karamatsu!~" he grunts softly and spanks me harder, I could practically feel the red mark. "Come on now~ scream my name~" I whine softly and scream out in pleasure as I came suddenly. 

"Oh Yes!~ Karamatsu-sama!~" I moan out and push myself onto my hands as I pant softly. I look back and shudder at the Karamatsu's lustful face and the sultry look in his eyes. His eyes that were now glowing red. "Oh!~ Karamatsu!~ I can feel you so deep inside me!~ you feel so good!~" I moan out and I felt my face become an ahegao face. "Ha~ you feel amazing~ oh~ you're so tight~" he moans and lays his body on mine. 

He moans softly and I feel his thrusts become sloppy and frantic. "Oh~ I'm about to cum~" he moans into my ear making me shudder. I moan softly and kiss him deeply. "Please~ Cum inside me Karamatsu-sama~ oh~ I want to feel your cum fill me up~" I moan while he pants and groans softly into my ear. Which only made me closer to cumming again. 

"Oh~ I'm gonna cum~ I'm gonna cu-HA!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans out and grips my waist as he stills in me, his final thrust causing us both to collapse. I shudder as he came so deep inside of me before I gave a whiny moan as I came hard. I felt dizzy with pleasure and bite my lip as I feel his cum filling me. We were both panting heavily and I whine softly as he pulls out.

I whine and tremble as Karamatsu rubs my hips affectionately. I turn to look at him and he hums "oh wow, you okay?" Karamatsu asks and I nod "I'm just..I feel so tired." I say and he hums before pulling us under the covers. "Hey sorry about the change in demeanor." I smile and snuggle up to him "Don't be~ I loved it rough~" I purr and he hums "really? Well that's a surprise." He says and hugs me close.

"I love you y/n." He says and I smile "I love you too..Wow never in a million years did I think I would say that to you..nor would I think I would have sex with you." I say with a smile and he chuckles "yeah and I didn't think I'd have the pleasure to have you so close to me." He says before kissing me softly and I kiss back. We pull back with smiles and drift off to sleep, holding each other close.

Extra: 

Karamatsu and I woke up with a loud crash a series of yells and screams. We look at each other and our faces dropped. "Oh no." We both say and quickly redress ourselves though when I got up my hips and legs were hurting. So Karamatsu helped redress me and lifted me up into his arms, bridal style. I blush softly before gulping as Karamatsu opens his door.

We both walk out and down the hall to see my friends fighting his brothers. We both just stood there in shock and a little scared. Especially me considering his brothers did not know I was here. How do I know they didn't know? Well..

"Where is Sapphire?!" Ruby shouts as she attacks Osomatsu who pushes her off with a growl. "For the last time. She's not here! Now get out of our manor!" He shouts getting in Ruby's face. That's when Jade glances over and her eyes widen. "Sapphire!" She yells and the both of us flinch. Of course everyone stops and turns their attention to us. 

"Put. Her. Down." Violet growls and Karamatsu hums "well I can't." He says and his brothers hum. "And why not?" Rose asks with a glare "because she can't stand." He says and I nod "yeah...my hips hurt too much to stand. Heh heh." I laugh nervously and I saw everyone go wide eyed. Before his brothers look at Karamatsu in shock and my friends glare at him. 

"Sapphire." Ruby says cautiously and I hum "did he..did he force himself on you?" She asks and I shook my head "no...I wanted it." I say and their mouths dropped. "What?!" They exclaim snapping the brothers out of it. "Karamatsu..She's a magical girl." Choromatsu says and Karamatsu nods "yeah. So what?" He asks and Osomatsu hums "What do you mean so what?!" He exclaims and Karamatsu hums. 

"She is one of them! She is-" Karamatsu growls lightly cutting Osomatsu off "She is one of the nicest, most beautiful girl I have ever met! I am aware of what she is but I don't care!" He shouts and I blush "Karamatsu." Jyushimatsu hums and glances at me. "Why do you not care?" He asks and Karamatsu took a breath. 

"Because I love her!"

Everyone was silent again as Karamatsu continues. "I love this girl and I am willing to change just to be with her! I don't care because I love her and I am not afraid to admit that." He says and I smile before kissing his cheek. I saw Osomatsu glance at us before walking over to Ruby. Ruby tenses and got into a battle stance. Osomatsu smiles with a chuckle before extending a hand.

"I think that a truce should be set. For their sake." He says and Ruby hums before glancing at me. I gave her a hopeful look as Karamatsu sets me down. She smiles and shakes Osomatsu's hand. "Okay. For the sake of them we'll set a truce..they do seem happy." She says before lightly punching Osomatsu's shoulder. "So I better not see you causing havoc." Osomatsu laughs and nods.

I smile and hug Karamatsu tightly, kissing his face before kissing his lips. He smiles and hugs me close as he kisses back.

Who would've thought that two people that were so different could be in such a loving relationship. Who would've thought that those same people would put an end to a feud.

Well I guess the saying opposites attract does hold true for this happy couple.


	145. Sweet Scent 🍋(Omega! Ichimatsu x Alpha! reader) Lemon

I was walking with a pep in my step. Why? Well today was me and my sweet boyfriend's two year anniversary. So I was pretty happy today. Ichimatsu was precious to me and I love him to pieces. I love him so much that on days when he's in heat I force my instincts back and help him the best I can. Though I only really have to hold it back if he hasn't taken a suppressant which is rare.

Anyway I was walking around because I was window shopping for a gift to give Ichimatsu. I was also going to ask something very important. Well as I was walking I pass a cute store that had cat related merchandise. Stuff like sweaters, notebooks, plushies, etc. I hum and walk in to make my purchase as I had locked eyes on a cute cat plushie that Ichimatsu would just adore.

After making my purchase I walk out with the plush in a bag. As I walk I pass an alleyway and abruptly stop. I sniff the air and turn to look at the alleyway. I recognize that scent. That sweet scent. It was Ichimatsu's. My eyes widen and I rush into the alleyway where I saw another alpha pinning a very distressed in heat Ichimatsu. I growl lowly and rush over punching the guy in the face, dropping the bag.

He looks at me with a growl as I stood in front of my mate. My teeth were barred as I growl at the guy. He growls back and lunges at me. I lunge as well and scratch his face. He pushes me to the ground but I kick him off. I walk over and glare down at him. I gave a loud carnal growl to establish my dominance and he growls lowly before turning and running away. I gave a small hiss before turning to a shaking Ichimatsu hugging himself in the corner.

I felt my eyes gleam when his scent filled my nose. I shook my head and snap out of it. I quickly grab the bag I dropped and rush over to comfort Ichimatsu. I hug him close and pet his head. "Sh~ Sh~ it's okay~ I'm here now. Your mate is here to protect you now~" I coo and he clings to me with a whine. I pull the plush out of the bag and show it to him. He shakily reaches out and grabs it, hugging it close. I sigh and have him look at me. 

"What happened?" I ask and he whines "I..I was just feeding the cats...when my heat acted up..I took a suppressant not long ago. I guess it was defective." He whines and grips my shirt. "Y/n~" I blush as he looks up at me with lidded eyes "p-please~ h-help me~" I froze as my eyes scan his body. His sweater and sweatpants were drenched by this point and his scent was heavy now. He was panting softly with small whines and whimpers. I gulp and growl slightly as I push my desire back.

"Okay..I have a way to help..Ichimatsu..will you let me mate with you?" I ask and he nods "Y-Yes. Y-Yes please~ a-anything to help.." I nod and help him stand up. He clings to my arm as we walk out of the alleyway. I hold the plushie for him as he clung to me. I felt so bad for him as he staggered. I was on high alert as we walk. I growl lightly at any alpha who got too close.

Finally we made it. A love hotel. I lead him in and we walk to the check in. I gave a brief explanation and the worker was very understanding. I bought a room and I also bought a little something for Ichimatsu. We quickly head to the room and after closing the door I saw Ichimatsu sit on the bed. I purr and pounce on him.

I hug him close and inhale his scent. He clutches onto my back and moans softly. I hum and nuzzle his shoulder and neck. "Oh~ You smell soo sweet~ I love it so much~" I coo before pulling his sweater off and licking his neck. He moans and hugs me close making me moan as I got more of his scent. I pull away and kiss him deeply. He whines and moans into my mouth as my tongue claims it's territory.

I hum and reach a hand down into his pants. He pulls away with a moan as I stroke his dick "hm~ you're throbbing beautifully~" I coo and kiss his forehead as I scratch his head with my free hand. I smirk and feel the gleam in my eyes as I watch him squirm under my touch. I pull away and went to grab what I had bought for Ichimatsu. I walk back over to the bed and practically tear his bottoms off. 

I push his legs apart and hum "it's always fascinated me how omegas are able to lubricate both entrances..even if this" I poke his asshole with my index finger making his whine softly. "Isn't really an entrance." I smile and bring out a bullet vibrator and it's control. "Ichimatsu~" I coo and he looks at me with a blush when he saw the toy. He nods with a hum and I smile before pushing the toy into him. He gave a moan and shudders.

I smile and set the vibrations to a medium. He moans and arches his back "Oh~ Y/n~ Ha~" I hum and tug the cord a bit, moving the bullet. I saw his eyes widen before whining and squirming. "ooh there's your prostate~" I purr as I sat back to slowly remove my clothes. I smile and move to straddle him. My instincts were kicking in as I lift my hips and line him up.

"Are you ready Ichimatsu?" He moans and held my waist "P-Please y/n~ J-Just hurry~" I nod and lower myself down. We both moan as the tip pushed into me. I huff and push myself down all the way to the hilt. My eyes shot open with a moan once he was all inside of me. So this is how mating feels~ I think as he moans and let his head fall back. His dick was twitching like crazy. I pant softly before placing my hands beside with head with a growl and slowly roll my hips. 

He moans and grips my waist. Keeping my hands planted by his head I start to bounce on top of him. I saw him visibly jolt before moaning and whining. He actually tried to cover his mouth and I growl before reaching for the bullet's control and setting the vibration a bit higher. He gasps and moans loudly making me smile. "Don't. I want to hear my sweet omega moan." I say between moans and he bit his lip so I lean down to kiss him deeply.

I push my tongue deep into his mouth and I saw his eyes roll back before he wraps his arms around my neck. I pull away and I saw that he was a hot mess. His eyes were lidded and rolled back slightly, his face was covered in blush and sweat with his tongue lolled out. I moan softly and grip onto the bedsheets, tearing them slightly as I bounce faster on him making him moan loudly.

I hum and grab Ichimatsu's shoulders before flipping us. He looks at me surprised and I smile before kissing him deeply. He moans into my mouth and I reach down to spank him lightly. I pull away with a smile "move your hips honey~" I purr as I scratch his head. He moans softly and nuzzles my neck before thrusting fast. I moan out and hum as I hold him close, our bodies flush together.

I hum and move to remove the bullet making him whine softly. "Sh~ sh~ it's okay~" I coo and place the toy away before petting his head. "Just focus on moving your hips~" I purr and spank him again. He whines and wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly. I moan out and pant heavily as the my eyes gleam.

I move to lick and gnaw his shoulder as I near my end. "Oh Ichimatsu~ that's it sweetheart~ Oh!~" I moan and grip his hair a bit. I was about to cum and judging by Ichimatsu's frantic thrusts, and the fact he was holding me so close, he was as well.

I move up to his ear and whisper "Cum for me baby~ Cum inside your mate~" before I lick the shell of his ear and gnaw at his neck. He shudders and pants heavily with a whine before thrusting deep inside me. My eyes shot open and I moan out as he rams into my womb. I growl softly and hold him tightly as he hits my womb dead on. Then I gave a loud carnal moan before biting down into his shoulder.

He trembles as my teeth sunk into his skin and whines before pushing in with a final thrust. I growl slightly when I felt his base swell a bit before he came inside me. He gave a loud whiny moan of my name as he stills inside me. I pull away with a soft gasp and purr softly as his cum flows into my womb. I lick the bleeding mark and Ichimatsu purrs. I pull him back and lay his forehead against mine. After a bit I hum and tap his back. He hums with a nod and pulls out before nuzzling my neck.

I sigh and pull the covers over us as Ichimatsu snuggles up to me. I hold him close and pet his head making him purr. I smile and kiss his forehead. "You feel better?" I ask and he nods "Ichimatsu from now on when your in heat. Call me and I'll be right there to help you." I say with a soft smile and he blushes "r-really? You'd do that for me?" He asks shyly and I kiss him softly. 

"Of course. Oh and happy anniversary my sweet." I say and he smiles "happy anniversary..thanks for the plush..and for helping me." He says shying away and I hug him close "of course and hey now we are official mates. You have my mark." I say and look at said mark. He smiles and kisses me softly. I hum and pet his head as I kiss the mark. "Your all mine. My sweet little omega." I say before we drift off to sleep, holding each other close.

The next two days will be fun that's for sure.

Extra: 

I was laying down on my couch napping when I felt hands on my belly. I hum and glance down to see my fiancé, Ichimatsu, rubbing my bloated belly with a look of awe. I smile and pet his head before moving to sit up. Ichimatsu hums and continues to rub my belly. "You look fascinated Ichimatsu." I say as I pet his head. He purrs softly before hugging my belly "of course I am. You're pregnant with our baby."

I smile and blush as he delicately kisses my belly. "I can't wait to see our baby." He says and I smile before bending over to kiss his forehead. "I can't either. You want to nap with me?" I ask and he nods eagerly before helping me up so we could go to our bedroom. We lay down on our bed and Ichimatsu curls up to me. I smile and hug him close. He hugs me while laying a hand on my belly. We fell asleep hugging each other close with loving smiles on our faces.


	146. Ignorance is Bliss (Ichimatsu x reader)

Ichimatsu and y/n have known each other since they were babies. They grew up together and had a close bond. Then when they turned 18 Ichimatsu finally got the courage to ask y/n out. So they started to date and were so happy with each other. They loved each other so much. Though all good things must come to an end because they turned 25 something terrible happened.

I was walking with Ichimatsu as he told me about the cats he cared for the day before. I wanted to listen but I was angry. I was angry with Ichimatsu. I loved him a lot and didn't want to be angry but he was ignoring a big issue. An issue with us. At first I was just confused. Then I was annoyed. Now I was just angry. 

"Ichimatsu..we need to talk." I say and he hums "What?" He asks and I sigh "you are ignoring a major problem Ichimatsu." I say and he hums "What do you mean y/n?" He says and I huff. There he goes playing dumb again. "You know what I mean Ichimatsu! You know what happened and you continue to ignore it! You won't accept it and it frustrates me to no end!" I yell and he glances away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's it! I have had enough of this!" I shout and grab his wrist before pulling him to follow as I walk fast. I have had it. 3 years have passed and he still ignores the problem between us. I storm threw the entrance of the cemetery with a scowl on my face. I pull him over to a specific tombstone that fills me with such sadness and emptiness.

I let him go and walk behind the tombstone that was adorned with flowers. I lay a hand on the cold stone with my gaze on Ichimatsu. "Ichimatsu. Do you know what this is?" I ask and he hums "yeah. That's a tombstone." He says and looks around "why are we here y/n? This is dangerous." He says and I huff "look at the grave Ichimatsu. What does the stone say?" I ask and he glances at the stone but doesn't answer.

I click my tongue in annoyance. "Ichimatsu. Read the name?" I say in a low tone and he mumbles. "Read. It. NOW!! What is the name carved into the stone?!" I yell in anger and he sighs before staring at the stone.

"...y/n l/n."

I hum with a nod "that's right. Now why would my name be on this stone?" I ask and saw him sigh before shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. "...because you died." "That's right. I died. Ichimatsu do you see the issue?" I ask in a soft tone and he looks down. "You have been ignoring the fact that I died. You won't let yourself move on." I say and he stays silent. "Ichimatsu. I'm still here because you won't let me go."

"..but I don't...I don't want to let you go" 

I sigh and was going to say something but he started crying. "I can't let you go! Not again! I can't lose you again! If I have to lose you again my heart couldn't take it!" I shut up and feel tears come to my eyes. "I'd rather kill myself then lose you again!" I froze and rush over "Hey Hey. do not say that. I'm already gone so there's nothing more you can do other then live for me." I say and held his face. He clutches my hands and hugs me as he cries his heart out.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wails and I hum "why are you apologizing?" I ask hugging him and he whimpers. "I-It was my f-fault! If I had j-just been f-faster I c-could've..I could've s-saved you." He says between sobs and I went still as a tear fell down my face as I remember that day.

Flashback

I was running down the streets with a smile on my face. I was meeting up with my boyfriend of 7 years. Apparently he had a very big surprise for me today. I was excited because lately Ichimatsu and I have been discussing our future and if we would get married or not. Plus Karamatsu let it slip that Ichimatsu had gone to a jewelry store a week ago. So I was really excited.

I came to a stop at a crosswalk and across the street I saw Ichimatsu waiting outside a cat café. Of course. I thought with a smile "Ichimatsu-kun!~" I call out with a wave and he looks at me with a soft smile. "Y/n-chan! Hey!" He calls back and I blush at the "chan" part. "I'll be right over!" I say and saw a few people smiling as they pass me. Ichimatsu smiles and walks over closer to the crosswalk. 

That walk sign turns green and I immediately start to rush over but heard a car engine and turn my head to see a car just before it rams into me. My body was immediately filled with unbearable pain as my body was hit and thrown over the car from the force. I land back on ground with a pained scream before my vision starts to fade. 

People's screams filled the air and I heard the screeching of car tires. The car that hit me had stopped at least. I felt my body get lifted and I glance up with a shaky breath to see Ichimatsu with a distraught face. "No no no. You'll be okay right? You have to be okay." He rambles and holds me close. "I-Ichimatsu..I'm so sorry...I..ngh..I s-should've w-waited..but I was s-so excited..I j-just" I cough and felt blood drip from my mouth.

"It's okay..don't apologize..just..just please hang on..I need you..I love you" He says between sobs as he started crying and tears leave my eyes as well, mostly from the pain. "I..l-love..y-you..t-too" I say and I felt my life leaving "..and..I..always..will" I wince as my breath hitches before ceasing.

As my soul left Ichimatsu's screams of agony filled the air.

Flashback over

I felt tears leave my eyes heavily as I hug Ichimatsu tightly. "Ichimatsu that wasn't your fault..none of it..Ichimatsu listen." I pull back and wipe his tears "you have to promise me you'll move on. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please promise that you'll move on." I say and he looks down. I lift his head and smile "if you move on then I can move on to a better place where I'll wait for you and we can be together in the next life."

He looks at me and sighs before smiling "okay. I promise to move on if we can be together again. Whether it be up there. Or in the next life." He says and I smile before glancing up. "Thank you Ichimatsu. We will see each other again. I promise." I say and I quickly lean in to kiss him softly before I fade away. We pull away and I smile softly "I love you y/n." He says as I fade away and I reach out to hold his face, leaning my forehead on his. Before I fade away I utter my last words to him.

"I love you too Ichimatsu."  
....

I was walking through enemy mafia base with my gun drawn. I was on a mission with my team to retrieve my friend, Lana, who had been captured by the Atkasuka mafia (I don't know if that's spelled right). I hid up against a wall when I heard slow footsteps. I took a breath and leave my spot with my gun drawn only to have a gun pointed at me as well. The guy was in an all white suit with a matching fedora.

I pause with a hum. He seemed familiar some how. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. Both of us just glance each other up and down before we stare into each other's eyes. Something clicks in my mind and I lower my gun.

"Ichimatsu?"

He lowers his gun as well with a face of shock. 

"Y/n?"

We both walk forward and I reach a hand up to caress his face. I felt tears fill my eyes and I drop my gun to hold his face. "It is you. Isn't it?" I ask shaking slightly and I saw tears in his eyes. "Yeah..is that really you y/n?" He asks as he drops his gun and I nod as tears leave my eyes. "Oh my god." He says softly and I mirror him saying a shaky "oh my god." 

"I figured we would see each again but I didn't think you would be" I grip his overcoat and lean in "Shut up and kiss me already" He didn't argue as he pulls me close into a deep kiss. I hum and feel more tears leave my eyes as I reach my hands up to run through his hair, knocking his hat to the floor. He hums and backs me up against the wall. He pulls away and kisses all over my face with tears leaving his eyes.

"Oh god I have missed you. I love you so much." He says and I smile before hugging him "Me too. I have felt so empty without you." I say before kissing him again and he pulls me close as I wrap my arms around his neck. I had my boyfriend back and I couldn't be happier.

-3rd person POV-

Lana sat in a chair with her arms crossed as the brothers try to get answers from her. Though she was too stubborn besides she knew she wouldn't have long to wait till y/n saved her. Osomatsu groans and paces as he tries to get answers before Choromatsu calls his attention. "You may want to see this?" He says pointing a surveillance screen and Osomatsu along with the other three walk over. Lana hums and glances at the screen to see y/n and Ichimatsu with their guns drawn on each other.

Everyone noticed that the two adults seemed frozen. They seemed hesitant. They both say something but no one heard what. Everyone was surprised to say the least when y/n reached out to caress Ichimatsu's face. Even more so when he didn't pull away. The brothers were shocked to see Ichimatsu drop his gun and Lana was just as surprised to see y/n do it.

Ichimatsu said something and y/n gripped his suit. She leans in and says something before Ichimatsu pulls her close. Kissing her. The brothers and Lana all exclaim in confusion as the two kiss with such passion. Lana hums when Ichimatsu backs y/n to the wall but smiles a little when Ichimatsu kissed all over her friend's face.

"You know. it's kind of cute?" Lana says and Osomatsu hums "I guess it is." He says and the others just shrug but smile a little. Their brother did seem happy with y/n. So maybe this wasn't that bad. They kind of just watched with smiles. 

Until Ichimatsu started to get handsy. Like really handsy.

Choromatsu quickly went to turn the screen off and just in time to because Ichimatsu went to push y/n's pants off. Lana hums and glances at the brothers who hum as well. Lana smiles softly and says with a laugh

"well then...I guess they are a couple."


	147. Domination 🍋(Jyushimatsu x Dom! reader) Lemon

I was at my boyfriend's place because he wanted me to meet his brothers. I agreed because I was curious about the brothers he loved to talk about. I wonder if he talks about me just as much. I walk up to the house and glance up to see Jyushimatsu looking through the window. I smile and wave at him. He waves back happily and ran from the window as I made it to the door. 

I knock on the door and literally a second later the door was thrown open. Jyushimatsu lunges at me and hugs me tightly. I laugh and lift him up to spin us around. Yeah I can lift him and it's not even that hard. I'm a pretty strong girl so I can pick up a lot of people. I place him down and kiss his forehead. "Hey sweetie." I say and he smiles "Hi y/n! I'm so excited for you to meet my brothers!" He says before pulling me into the house.

He pulls me to the living room and I smile when I saw his brothers with curious faces. "Hey guys! This is y/n! my girlfriend!" He says and hugs my side. "Hi y/n, I'm Osomatsu." I smile with a nod as each of his brothers introduce themselves. "It's nice to finally meet you y/n." Karamatsu says and I smile before glancing at him. "Hey Jyushi, do you think I could pick him up?" I ask and Karamatsu looks confused while Jyushimatsu laughs.

"Yeah! Do it!" He says while clapping his hands and I smile "pardon me." I say before wrapping my arms around Karamatsu's waist and pick him up with ease. "Woah! Woah!" He says in shock and I laugh before setting him down. "Oh wow that's impressive." Choromatsu says and I laugh "Thank you. I'm able to pick up a lot of people even Jyushimatsu." I say and Jyushimatsu hugs me.

"and I love it!" Jyushimatsu says and I smile before kissing his cheek.  
....

It was another day where I was visiting Jyushimatsu at his place. Though this time we were wrestling one another while his brothers just watch amused. Though I overpowered him and pushed him to the floor. He laughs and squirms under me while I was sat on his back. "Pinned ya! How many times is that? What's the ratio now?" I ask and he hums "10:5 I think." 

"You've pinned Jyushimatsu-niisan 10 times?" Todomatsu asks with a shocked expression and I nod "yep and he's managed to pin me 5 times." I say proudly and they hum "well do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Choromatsu asks and I hum before shrugging. "What do you think Jyushimatsu?" I ask and he nods "that sounds fun!"

So we put on a movie and Jyushimatsu went to get something. When he came back he had a blanket. He came up behind me and wraps me up in the blanket. "Ah! Jyushimatsu!" I shout with a laugh and he sat down. I smile and unwrap myself before wrapping the blanket around both of us. He smiles and I lean my head on his shoulder, hugging his arm.

"So what movie is it?" I ask and Osomatsu smiles "I came across it at the store and was curious. It's called The Wedding Crashers." He says and sat down beside Choromatsu. I hum "that sounds interesting." I say before moving close to Jyushimatsu. Interesting it was. Only a few minutes in and it was pretty funny. What I wasn't expecting was the scene at the dinner table.

Though I smirk as it gave me an idea. A devilish idea. I glance at Jyushimatsu to see a small blush on his face. I smirk and turn back to face the TV as I lay my hand on his thigh. He didn't seem to react which makes sense because I have a habit of resting my hands on his thighs. I hum softly and rub my hand up his thigh to rest on his crotch. He hums and glances at me while I just stare at the TV.

I smile softly and press my hand down onto his dick. His breath hitches as I start rubbing his dick threw his pants. He gasps softly and moans softly as I move my hand into his bottoms to stroke him slowly. I turn my head and he glances at me. I smirk and lean up to his ear "keep your voice down sweetie~" I whisper with a purr and he went wide eyed before covering his mouth with a moan as my thumb traces his tip.

"Heh. Good boy~" I coo softly and stroke him faster, pumping the base lightly. He moans into his hand and I saw his eyes roll slightly. I hum and lightly kiss his neck when I felt his dick twitch. I saw his eyes widen before he abruptly stood up and rushes out of the room yelling "I need to use the bathroom!" The brothers were startled and I hum in confusion. He was so close yet he ran off.

"I'm going to check on him. See if he's okay." I say and the brothers nod before going back to the movie. I got up and left the room to go to the bathroom. I knock on the door and Jyushimatsu opens it, peeking through. "What?" He asks and I hum in concern "honey are you okay? You were close weren't you?" I ask and he blushes "..yeah that's the problem." I hum in confusion and he blushes. 

"When I...when I cum my moans...my voice goes louder than I can control...my brothers would've definitely heard it." 

I hum and smile "well sorry..do you want my help? I mean it's not good to hold it back~" he blushes and hums before opening the door more. I smile and walk up to kiss him deeply. He moans into my mouth before pulling away and quietly leads me upstairs into the bedroom. As soon as he closes the door I kiss him hard, backing him up to the wall. He moans into my mouth and I push my tongue into his mouth.

I hum softly and pull away "hm~ you have a big mouth~" he hums and blushes "t-thanks" I smile and reach down to push his shorts off. "Oh wow. You are really big aren't you?" I ask in a teasing tone before rubbing him through his underwear. He moans and pants softly as he lightly grips my shirt. "Wow you really were close~ I'm barely touching you." I say with a smirk when I saw precum seep through the fabric.

I hum and kiss his neck as I push his underwear off and stroke him faster. He moans out and I saw his legs shaking slightly. I smirk and lean up to his ear "you're going to cum aren't you~" I purr and he nods with a moan. I smile and move to my knees "Cum for me honey~ shoot it out~" I purr before taking him into my mouth. He gasps and moans loudly before gripping my hair.

"Ha!~ Y/n!~" he moans out and I hum as he came into my mouth. I pull off and swallow his cum with giggle as Jyushimatsu slides down to sit. I crawl over and kiss him deeply. He moans and I pull back to pull my shirt off. He blushes and I smirk before pulling him close. He looks up at me and I smirk "go ahead~" I purr and he smiles before leaning in to softly kiss my neck as I remove my bra.

I pat his head and he looks up with a hum. I smile and bounce my breasts in my hands. He blushes and moves to take one my nipples into his mouth. I hum softly as he sucks the hard bud while squeezing my other breast. After a bit I pull him away and push my bottoms off. He glances down with a blush "you're so cute Jyushimatsu." I say before spreading my legs a bit.

"You don't mind returning the favor, do you?" He shook his head and I push his face down towards my pussy. "Then put that tongue to use and get to work~" I purr and hum as he licks my slit. I moan softly and push his head closer as he licks were slow and drawn out. He was being attentive. I moan as he pushes his tongue into my pussy. I bite my lip and grip his hair.

"Oh that's it baby~" I moan and push on his head. He hums and pushes his tongue deeper. I moan out and bite my lip as I felt his tongue licking at my inner walls. Then I threw my head back with a moan and arch my back as I came onto his face. I flinch with a moan as he licks up my cum before pulling away. I hum and kiss him deeply. I lean him back and pin him down.

I sat up and remove his hoodie. I lean down to lick from his neck down to his chest. I softly kiss his chest while grinding against him. He moans softly and grinds up against me. I hum and sit up to grind against him. I bite my lip as his shaft rubs between my folds. "If you want something you better ask for it sweetheart~" I purr and press down against him. He moans and held my hips 

"Oh please~ let me oh~ let me fuck you~ I want to feel you~" I smile at his face of desperation and lift my hips to line up with his dick. I lay my hands on his chest and lower myself. He gasps and moans when I push myself down to the hilt. I moan softly and start to lightly bounce on him. He moans and held my hips as he slowly thrusts up into me.

"Oh Jyushimatsu~ you feel so good baby~" I moan and he hums before thrusting faster. I moan and lean back to lay my hands on his thighs. I roll my hips and he moans as he grips my hips. "Oh!~ Jyushimatsu!~ Harder~" I moan before squeaking as he got up and pins me down. Before I could react he starts pounding me. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ohh~ Good boy~" I moan and he kisses me deeply. I hum and felt him lift my hips. I pull away with a moan as he hits my g-spot. "Oh~ There!~" I moan out and bite my lip as he continues to hit my g-spot. "Oh~ That's it~ who's a good boy~" I purr and he blushes with a moan. "I am" I hum and kiss him softly "yes you are~ oh~ such a good boy~ my good boy~" 

He moans and straightens up. He lifts my hips and pounds me roughly. I moan out and bite my lip with a smile. "Oh yes baby yes!~" I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist. I smirk as his smile droops and his tongue lolls out. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I hum "Go ahead Jyushimatsu~ Release all of your cum inside me~" I purr and moan as he thrusts faster and deeper into me. I moan and grip the floor as I was about to cum as well.

Then he moves to grip my waist as he pushed in to the hilt with a loud moan. "Oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans before he came inside me and I grip the floor with a whine as my back arches. I moan and shake slightly as I came. Both of us were panting heavily as he pulls out and collapses on top of me.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead. "You know your brothers probably heard us." I say and he nods with a smile "I don't really care at this point." He says and nuzzles my face. I smile and hug him before sitting up. "I love you Jyushimatsu." I say and he smiles "I love you too y/n!" He pauses and kisses me softly before leaning his forehead on mine. "I'm glad that you were my first." 

I look at him with a blush and smile "me too Jyushimatsu. Me too." I say and he hugs me tightly. "You know. If we get dressed we can go to my place" I pause to lean up to his ear "and go another round~" he hums and pulls away to get dressed while I redress myself. We both rush downstairs and out of the house. Before we left I heard someone from the living room

"Oi wait! Jyushi-" was all I heard before running off with Jyushimatsu to my place. 

Extra:

"Well they just ignored me." Karamatsu says with a deadpan expression and the others hum. "To be fair they were in a rush." Todomatsu says and Osomatsu snickers "yeah a rush to get to y/n's place so they can-" He was cut off by Choromatsu smacking him. "Oi! Though I'll say this, who would've thought that y/n would initiate it." Choromatsu says and Ichimatsu chuckles. 

"Are you kidding? I knew Y/n was a Dom the minute I saw her and how she acted." Ichimatsu says with a small smirk. "What? How?" Choromatsu asks and Ichimatsu hums "I mean she loves to pin Jyushimatsu whenever they wrestle each other. You can see it in her eyes." He says and hums "and she has this aura that glows with dominance." He adds and everyone hums before Todomatsu giggles

"both her and Jyushimatsu are pretty strong. I wonder how that plays out."


	148. Rescued 🍋(Mafia! Ichimatsu x reader) Lemon

I was currently tied up to a chair in a dark room. I had been kidnapped by one of my husband's rival mafia leaders. He had kidnapped me with the intention of getting answers. Like where Ichimatsu and his brothers were located and what their recent plans were. But I stayed silent. Even as he hit me. I was silent because I knew Ichimatsu would be here soon. "You are so stubborn." The leader says and I huff.

"I mean seriously. I have never seen an assistant willing to give her life instead of answers."

Assistant? He thought I was their assistant?...oh he is in for a surprise. I thought with a smile. "Why are you smiling?" He asks and I hum "because I know Ichimatsu will be here soon to kick your ass. When he sees that you hurt me..hehe he's gonna kill you." I say with a grin and he grabs my face roughly. 

"What do you mean? Why would he care? You're just his assistant." He says and I smile before a loud crash was heard. I gave a knowing smirk "Get your facts straight. I'm not his assistant." He looks at me confused "what do you mean you aren't his assistant? who are you then?" He asks and I glance the door as it was pushed open.

"She's my wife you motherfucker."

I could see his face drop as he turns around to see Ichimatsu with his gun at his side. Before the guy could even react to the new information Ichimatsu lifts his gun and shot him right between the eyes. From the distance he had that was pretty impressive. The guy fell to the floor with a thud and I smile. "Ichimatsu~ that was impressive~" I coo as he walks over and swiftly removes the ropes. "Thank you my dear." He says before lifting me up and carrying me out.

As we walk I notice the bloodstains on his white overcoat and hum. "Did you kill his team all on your own?" I ask and he shook his head "I didn't kill them all...I left some injured. But that bastard deserved to die. He hurt a mafia man's wife." He says and I smile as I caress his cheek. "Speaking of. The fact you managed to shoot him between the eyes at the distance" I pause to whisper in his ear "was so hot~" 

He hums and kisses me softly as we approach the limo. He got in the back with me and the driver glances back. "Oh thank goodness, you are alright Mrs. Matsuno." He says and I smile. Ichimatsu leans forward through the window with a 50 dollar bill "take your time getting home." He says and glances at me "of course sir. I understand." He says taking the bill before rolling up the window's divider.

Ichimatsu took his seat beside me with smile and wraps his arm around my shoulders. He turns my face towards him "he didn't hurt you too bad did he?" He asks in a soft tone and I smile "no he didn't. I'm okay." I say and he smiles "good" he says as he leans in and kisses me softly. I hum and kiss him back. 

I moan softly as he bites my lip and slips his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and swirl my tongue around his. He hums and smiles as he leans me back into the vinyl seats. He pulls away and slides his overcoat off dropping it to the floor before moving unbutton my shirt. I blush and slid it off as soon as it was unbuttoned. I sat up and remove my bra. 

Ichimatsu smiles with a faint blush before he removes his own shirt. I hum and bite my lip when I saw his very fit body. I found myself staring at his v-line and he chuckles before kissing me. "Don't fret my darling. We will get to that just be patient~" He coos before kissing my neck. I hum softly and gasp when he bites my neck. "Oi~ your teeth" I say and he chuckles but continues biting with his sharp teeth.

He pulls away and kisses down my body to the hem of my pants. He pulls my pants off and tosses them away. He looks at me with a smirk before removing my underwear. With his teeth. I blush but smile before he pushes my folds apart and licks my pussy. "Oh~ how long has it been Ichimatsu?" I ask with a moan and he hums "it's been about a month. Sorry I have been so busy." 

I moan as he licks my clit "it's o-okay. I understand oh~" he hums and pulls away "but I've neglected you and I haven't attended to your needs. So I'll make up for it~ right here, right now~" he purrs before pushing his tongue into my pussy. I moan softly and run my hands through his hair. I moan and tug his hair as he grazes my g-spot while he purrs. He held my thighs and pushes his tongue deeper. 

I moan out and grip his hair, arching my back, as I came. He hums and pulls away to lick his lips. I moan softly as he licks my inner thigh before moving up to kiss me. As I kiss him back I heard him unbuckling his belt. The sound was arousing to me so I felt my body heat up and my stomach did flips. He pulls away and pushes his bottoms off. I blush his dick sprung up and I glance to the side as he lines up.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I gesture to the side. "Ohh don't he won't hear us" he says and I hum "how do you-" "I had the divider replaced for a soundproof one. Hate to have a repeat of last time." He says and I blush before he leans down to kiss me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan into his mouth as he pushes in. I pull away with a moan when he pushes in to the hilt.

"Ohh~ you're still so tight~" he moans before thrusting slowly. I moan softly and bite my lip at the oh so familiar feeling. I grip his back and moan as he stretches me out. It had been a while since we had actual sex. I moan and pull him close. "Oh Ichimatsu~ Fuck me harder!~" I moan out and he moans softly before lifting my hips up and thrusting faster. I moan out and scratch his back making him moan.

"Oh yes~ Mark me up!~" he purrs and I hum before moaning and scratching his back harder. He moans out and leans down to kiss me deeply before holding my hips up, thrusting harder. I moan into his mouth and hold him close, our bodies flush together. He pulls away with a gasp and bites his lip. "Oh~ I'm going to cum~" he moans and I could feel him about to pull out.

"W-Wait!" I say and wrap my legs around him. He hums and stops his movements "I..I want you to cum inside this time...I have been thinking and.." I smile and lay my hands on his chest "I really want to have a baby with you." His eyes widen and he blushes before smirking. I hum before moaning as he thrusts harder. "Heh heh so you want me to cum inside you? You want to have my child?"

I moan and nod "yes!~ oh I want that so badly!~" he purrs and grips my hips "hn~ then I'll gladly give that to you ha!~ I'll make you a mother~" he moans and grips my thighs as he plunges deep into me. "Oh!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans and I moan as he came inside me. I whine softly and pull him close as I came. I pant softly and shudder as his cum splashes around in my womb. He pants softly and kisses me softly before pulling out.

I hug Ichimatsu close with a hum and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Ichimatsu." I say and he smiles "Why didn't you tell me before that you wanted a baby?" He asks and I smile "Well I tried..but I could never find the right time...you aren't mad are you?" I ask and he kisses my forehead "of course not. I wish you could've asked me sooner. I would have dropped everything." 

"What? Really?" I ask with a blush and he nods "Yes. y/n I love you. You are my wife. My one and only. So I am more than willing to drop what I'm doing to help you if you need me." He says and I blush. He blushes to and glances away. "To be honest, I want a baby soo badly that I was so happy to hear you say that." I smile and kiss him softly. I lay his hand on my belly. "Well I think you succeeded Ichimatsu." He smiles fondly and lays his forehead on mine.

"I hope so."

Extra:

Ichimatsu was in the board room discussing important issues with his allies and brothers. "Well we need to figure out how to get past them if we want to-" "Daddy!" Ichimatsu froze and turns to see Bonnie, his 5 year old daughter, who runs up to hug his leg. He tried keeping a straight face and calmly asks "where's your mother?" He asks and heard Osomatsu stifle a laugh.

"She fell asleep so I snuck away to see daddy!" She says proudly and Karamatsu chuckles "she seems to be a stealthy one." He says and Ichimatsu hums before lifting her up. "Well why did you want to see me? You see me everyday?" He asks and Bonnie kisses his cheek "because I want to see what daddy does." Ichimatsu sighs and hums "well why is that?" He asks and the young girl smile wide.

"Because I want to be just like daddy!"

Ichimatsu stood frozen feeling his heart melt. He let out a heart melt sigh and lifts his daughter in the air "oh you sweet, magnificent little girl!" He says and Bonnie giggles before he hugs his daughter "and daddy loves his little girl. Oh yes he does." He coos before kissing her face "hehe daddy that tickles!" She says with a loud but joyful laugh. Ichimatsu smiles and glances at the others before clearing his throat. "Excuse me while I take my daughter back to bed." He says and his brothers wave him off. Ichimatsu lifts Bonnie onto his shoulders and leaves the room tickling her while cooing at her as she laughs her heart out. 

Needless to say his allies were surprised to see Ichimatsu's soft side. Though if they were to mock it a knife would be thrown in their directions barely missing them.

Now his brothers..they were exceptions and would just get a punch on the head.

He was kind and sweet to his wife and daughter but he was still a badass who is not to be fucked with.


	149. The Promise (Father! Karamatsu x Daughter! reader x Yandere! Ichimatsu)

-Karamatsu POV- (age 10)

I was watching the clock with anxiously. As soon as school got out I needed to get to her. As soon as that bell rang I rush out of the room ignoring my brothers. I ran out of the school and towards the city bridge. I went to a small shed that was near the bridge. I open the door to see y/n playing her stuffed bear. I sigh in relief that she was okay and walk over.

"Hey y/n." I coo and sat down to hug her "Daddy!" She coos and hugs me back. Y/n was a 3 year old baby I found about 4 weeks ago. She was abandoned in an alleyway crying. When I found her she calmed down and started cooing. So I took responsibility over her and started caring for her. "I hope you weren't too lonely. You must be hungry." I say and reach into my bag. I pull out an apple and a bottle of milk.

I stood up to grab a baby bottle and transfer the milk into it. I pull y/n into my arms and bite a bit of the apple. I fed her the piece and she coos happily. I continue that process till the apple was gone and held the bottle for her as she happily drinks the milk. I smile softly and kiss her forehead. 

"Karamatsu-niisan?"

I jump a bit making y/n whine softly. I quickly calm her and turn to see my brothers. 

Uh oh.  
....

"EH?!!" They exclaim when I told them the story and y/n starts to cry from their yells. I quickly hold her close and calm her. "Karamatsu you're 10! You can't take care of a baby!" Choromatsu shouts and I glance away with a frown. "Why? I think I'm doing alright." I say with a bitter tone and Choromatsu sighs "Karamatsu think about his rationally. You can't-" "I AM THINKING RATIONALLY!" I shout but immediately go quiet as to calm y/n.

"I know I am a kid myself but I don't care. She was left abandoned by her parents who clearly didn't want her. I have already prepared myself for what I'll have to give up and what I have to go through. I have accepted it because I want to take care of her. You guys can't stop me." I say and Choromatsu was about to chime in but Osomatsu lays a hand on his shoulder.

He walks up to me and looks at y/n. "You really want to take care of her?" He asks and I hold y/n close "yes. I want to help her." I say and kiss her forehead. Osomatsu sighs with a smile before patting my head "okay but let's at least tell mom and dad." He says and I smile. "Thank you Osomatsu-niisan." I say before we head home.

They were both surprised but I was so happy when mom said we could adopt her. Though I was surprised when she said that I was now her dad by law. The surprise was instantly replaced with joy. I was so happy. 

By law y/n was my daughter and I felt so happy.  
....  
-Y/n's POV- (age 7)

I was sitting at the table drawing two different pictures when Ichimatsu came in. He sat down beside me and smiles "what you drawing y/n?" He asks and I blush covering my drawings. "Nothing!" I exclaim embarrassed and he smiles before scooting closer trying to peek. "Nuuuh! Don't look!" I whine and he smiles before tickling my sides. I laugh and he continues until I fell back. 

He took the chance and took one of my pictures. I blush when I saw which one it was. He hums and looks at me "y/n? What is this?" He asks and I blush harder "it's a drawing...of us" I say and he hums "any reason you drew these love hearts?" He asks and I glance away. "...it's because..I like you...I like you like you." I say and he hums "it's a little embarrassing but I kind of want to marry you." I say and glance at him to see him blush a little.

"Um..well that's sweet and I do like you but.." I scoot closer "what if we get married when I'm older!" I suggest and he hums before shrugging "okay. Sure." I smile and hug him "I promise Ichimatsu. One day I'll marry you!" I say and he hums before hugging me back. I saw the door open and see my dad return from his part-time job. I grab my other drawing and rush up to him. 

"Daddy! Daddy! I drew you a picture!" I say and he smiles "aw it's you and me. Thank you honey." He says and kisses my forehead while I smile proudly.

What I didn't see was Ichimatsu staring at the picture of me and him with a grin and a blush. Nor did I hear him mumble

"She will be mine someday."  
....  
(Age 16)

It was my 16th birthday and my dad was busy at work. I wasn't upset because I knew I was the reason he had to work. I had a decent group of people at my party but to be honest only two were my best friends. I was walking down the hall and saw one of my guests looking at pictures. "Hey y/n? Who is this cutie?" She asks and I hum before looking at the picture of me and my dad. 

"He is soo cute. So is he a brother? A cousin?" She asks and I hum "actually that's my-" "y/n! It's time for presents!" My grandma says excitedly. "Okay!" I say before walking to the living room. The thing is I didn't really talk about who my dad was as it would confuse people. I also didn't really think it was that big of a deal if they didn't know.

Oh boy was I wrong.

As I was opening Ichimatsu's gift I hear the door open and saw my dad with a gift in hand. "Hello, sorry I'm late." He says and I stare in surprise before getting up and rushing to hug him. "I'm so happy you made it!" I say and he smiles before kissing my forehead "yep. How's my little girl's birthday going so far?" He asks and I smile "pretty good." 

"Wait y/n. I'm confused. Who is he again?" One of my best friends, Sami, asks and I smile "oh right. Duh. Everyone this is my dad." The shock on everyone's face was priceless as both my dad and I laugh. "I'll explain later. For now let's just enjoy the party." I say and Karamatsu smiles before we both sat down. He sat between me and Ichimatsu. 

I swear I saw Ichimatsu glare at Karamatsu.  
....  
(Age 18)

Today I was tutoring a new student who had arrived late into the school year. He was falling behind in his studies so I offered to help him. I have been tutoring him for about 2 weeks now. The only ones here was my dad and Ichimatsu who were both upstairs, Well dad was on the roof playing his guitar. Anyway the boy seemed pretty smart and really nice. 

"So what is the answer again?" He asks and I hum "um the answer is 10 like I said earlier." I say and he scoots closer "oh right, right. And this one?" I didn't like the tone he was using. "Uh..I think we should end our session early today." I say nervously but he wraps an arm around my waist. "Oh come on~ don't be such a prude~ we are all alone~" He coos before trying to kiss me. I slap him across the face and he narrows his eyes. "So that's how it's gonna be."

I squeal as he lunges at me, pinning me to the floor. "No! Get off of me!" I scream and squirm under his vice grip. He chuckles and smiles before pushing my shirt up. "No! Stop!" I scream and hear the door get slammed open. I look over to see Ichimatsu with a deadly glare. He storms over and pulls him off me. I sat up and stare in shock as Ichimatsu beats him. He was kicking and punching him hard.

I got up right as my dad rushes into the room. He saw the situation and helped me pull Ichimatsu away. It was hard. He was so angry. When everything calmed down I explain what happened to my dad and his face drops. He stood up and throws the boy out of the house.

I was happy the issue was resolved but now I was curious why Ichimatsu didn't stop. He could've killed the boy yet didn't seem to try and stop himself.

Like he intended to beat him to death.  
....  
(Age 19)

I was currently in my room crying. Why? Well there was a big issue right now. My birth parents had found me, after years of never trying to find me, and were demanding to take me back. Everyone was yelling and screaming. My dad was yelling things like "you have no right to take her!" and "where were you all these years if you cared?!"

Seeing my dad so angry and clearly upset made me upset. I actually started to cry and both Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu lead me away. So I was currently upstairs listening to my dad crying. My birth parents had left a while ago but now my family was heartbroken at the fact that they would lose me. It broke my heart hearing my dad crying out. He seemed to think he would lose me...to be honest he might and that's what scares me.

I don't want to leave. I love this family. I love my dad. Even if he was my adoptive dad.

When things finally calmed down and I was trying to sleep I heard footsteps leave the dad's and uncle's room before going downstairs. Curious I leave my room to see who it was. When I got to the front door I saw Ichimatsu clad in his hoodie and sweatpants. "Ichimatsu?" He turns around with a hum. 

"Go back to bed y/n." He says and I hum "why? Where are you going?" I ask and he pauses before sighing "I need to walk and clear my head. Maybe find a way to deal with those...people." He says and I hum "oh..okay. I'll wait up for you." I say and he walks over with a smile. "That's sweet but don't. You need your sleep considering you'll be starting college soon." He says petting my head and I sigh.

"Yeah..you're right." I say and he smiles before hugging me. "Now get to bed kitten." He says and kisses my forehead. "Alright alright. I'm going. Stay safe." I say and head back upstairs. I went to my room and smile.

If they want to take me from my family. Then we will put up a fight. I think before heading to bed.

-Ichimatsu's POV-

I smile as I watch her walk upstairs. "Oh I'll stay safe. Though I'm not the one you need to worry about." I say as a grin made its way to my face. I pull my hood up and place my mask over my mouth. I walk out of the house and down the sidewalk. Now where did they say lived again. Oh that's right. I think as I slip some gloves on and continue to walk with my hands in my hoodie pocket.

When I got the house I went to the door and knock on the door. The door opens to reveal y/n's (birth) dad. His eyes narrow and he scowls "well well, look what the cat dragged in. What do you want?" He asks and I hum "I want to speak to you about y/n." He says and he hums "Let's make this quick." He says and lets me in. I saw y/n's (birth) mom in the living room before she walks over.

"This boy wants to speak to us about our daughter." He says and I hum "She's not yours." I say and they turn to me "You weren't there for her for most of her life. You abandoned her in an alleyway when she was 3. You can't just take her away from us." I say in a low tone and the mom laughs "oh he's getting so angry. Well sorry sweetheart but yes we can. She is our daughter and we will take her back. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to give you a chance to reconsider." I say gripping the handle of the knife, hidden in my pocket, and the dad chuckles "Oh really? Well we aren't going to" his words were lost as I swiftly pull the knife out slicing a gash into his neck. The mom froze as he fell to the ground. "I tried giving a chance." I say and the mom screams before running off. "Oh a game of cat and mouse huh? How fun~ Nya~" I say and morph to my catsona before chasing her.

I was much faster in this form so I easily had her cornered. I switch back and stalk towards her. She whimpers and flinches when I pull her by her hair. "Hm? Seems like y/n got her beauty from you." I say and she looks at me with fear in her wide eyes "y-you're i-insane" She stutters and I smirk "I'm just protecting what is so precious to me." I say and pull her up to face me.

"and no one is going to stop me from getting what's mine."

Before she could even react I plunged the knife into her head. She didn't make a sound as her eyes rolls back and blood drips down her face. I pull the knife out and blood splatters out onto my mask. I chuckle and live the room. When I got to the door I saw the dad still alive. I walk over and glare down at him. "How are you still alive?" I ask in a low tone and he let outs a pained groan.

I crouch down and smile "let me put you out of your misery." I say before plunging the knife into his heart. I place my hand over his mouth as he screams. "Shut up." I growl before pushing and twisting the knife deeper. He gave groan before his eyes roll back and he stops breathing. I pull my hand away and click my tongue "guess he was a biter." I say before standing up and remove my soiled mask placing it in my pocket along with the gloves. I was lucky enough that I didn't get too much blood on my clothes. I'd still have to burn them though.

I pull my hood up before going outside and heading home. When I got home I quietly change into my pajamas hide the clothes to burn later. I decided to check on y/n before going to bed. When I went into her room I wasn't surprised to see her fast asleep. I smile and walk over to her. I sat down and pet her head. She hums and smiles in her sleep. "Heh. Cute." I smile and lean down to kiss her forehead. I pull away and I was so tempted to just kiss her but decided against it. No. Not yet. I think and pet her head before leaving the room to go to bed.  
....  
-Y/n's POV-

I was eating breakfast with my dad and his brothers with the TV on. We were watching the news mostly for the weather. "Seems like it will be good weather" I say and my dad smiles "yes it does. Perfect weather for your first day of college." He says and pets my head. He still seemed sad from last night's events so I hug him. "It's okay dad. They won't get away with it." I say and he smiles "that's right because we'll put up a fight." He says and I smile.

Then the news changes to breaking news so we all pay attention. "Breaking News. A couple was found dead this morning. Law enforcement believes it was a robbery gone wrong but are currently looking into it. Here are the victims." I nearly choked when I saw it was my birth parents. Everyone was shocked. "If anyone has any details please contact the police." 

It was silent. Until Choromatsu spoke up "well that's unfortunate." He says and Osomatsu adds in "Yeah but I mean now there's no worry about y/n being taken away." My dad hums "That may be true but that is still unfortunate." He says and I nod but smile softly "to be honest I can't help but feel a little relieved." I say with a laugh and the others look at each other before agreeing. It was sad sure but now I didn't have to leave my family.

I hum and glance at Ichimatsu. He didn't really seem to react. He just kept a stoic, tired face. I shrug with a smile as Ichimatsu was just being Ichimatsu.

To be continued.


	150. Remember 🍋(Father! Karamatsu x Daughter! reader x Yandere! Ichimatsu) Lemon

I was out with my girls celebrating my 21st birthday. We went out to a bar because I was finally old enough to drink but I haven't drank any yet. "Oh come on y/n. Just one drink and we won't bother you about it anymore." Sami says holding a glass of beer. "I don't know I have never drank before. My dad told me that I would be a lightweight my first time soo" 

"Y/n it's fine. If you do get plastered we'll call your house and have your dad pick you up." They say and I hum "but he has a late shift tonight." I say and they smile "then we'll call one of your uncles. Come on y/n, just try it." Yuno says and I hum before shrugging "okay. Give me the drink." I say before handing Sami my cellphone. I took the drink and took a gulp of it.

"Hmm it's not bad. I like it."

I was laying my head on the table as I hiccup slightly. I had like two glasses and I was starting to feel tipsy so my friends call my house. Sami was petting my back and hands me a coffee "it's going to be okay. We called your uncle." She says and I look at her tiredly as I sip the coffee. "Which hic one?" I ask and she hums "Ichimatsu." She says and I smile "ohhh okayyy" I slur and she smiles "drink your coffee honey." I smile and hug her "thank you Sami. You're such a good hic friend. My best friend." I say and she smiles softly "yeah..just friends."

When Ichimatsu arrived he greets my friends before lifting me up onto his back. As we walk home I felt tired on top of being tipsy. "I should tell you that everyone is out tonight." Ichimatsu says and I hum "really? Whyy?" I say with a whine and he chuckles "I don't really know. They just wanted to have a night out I guess." I hum and hug Ichimatsu tightly "hey..do you remember when I was 7?" I ask and he nods "of course. Why?" He asks and I blush.

"Remember I said I wanted to marry you?" I ask and he pauses "...yeah I remember." He says and I giggle "I was a silly kid wasn't I?" I ask and he shrugs "not really." He says and I hum laying my head on his shoulder. "I had such a crush on you." I say softly and he hums "yeah I noticed." He says and I blush "hey Ichimatsu.." he hums and I glance at him.

"Would you judge me if I said I still really like you?"

I immediately regret asking when he stops walking and went tense. "Right..sorry that was a stupid quest-" "I wouldn't judge you at all." I blush and look at him "huh? Really?" I ask and he nods before walking again. "To be honest that makes me feel relieved. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way." He says and looks at me with a smile. "Really? You..You love me?" I ask and he nods "yes. yes I do." He says as he approach the house and he carries me to my room. 

He set me on my futon and I grab his hand before he could try to leave. "Wait...you said you loved me..but how do I know if you're being truthful." I say and he hum before sitting down in front of me. "You want me to prove it?" He asks and I blush before nodding. He smiles and held my face before slamming his lips onto mine. I squeak softly and my eyes widen. H-He's kissing me. Oh my god he's kissing me! My thoughts scream before I hum and shut my eyes to kiss back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and push him closer to deepen the kiss. He hums and pulls away panting. I whine softly and lean in to kiss him again. He hums and purrs softly before I pull away with a gasp. I hum and lean in to kiss his neck and he hums "you seem rather eager~" he purrs before leaning me back against the futon. "Yeah sorry." I say and he smiles "oh don't apologize~ I understand perfectly~" he purrs before going down to kiss me again.

I hum softly and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and reaches a hand down to squeeze my ass. I gasp and he slides his tongue into my mouth. I giggle and moan softly as flicks my tongue with his. I pull away and smile "you didn't have to squeeze my ass you know." I say and he hums "oh I know. But I wanted to~" he purrs before reaching a hand down to push my dress off.

He hums and kisses me deeply as his hands trace my sides. I gasp softly as he squeezes my breasts. He pulls away and smiles as he fondles my breasts "it's amazing how you went from cute to absolutely beautiful." I blush and he leans down to kiss my neck as he undoes my bra. I moan softly as he licks my neck before pulling away tossing my bra off.

He blushes softly and smiles before kissing me deeply as he fondles my breasts. I giggle softly and pull away to hold his face. "I..I love you Ichimatsu~" he smiles and kisses me softly "I love you too~" he purrs before kissing me softly. He then kisses down my body to the hem of my underwear. He looks up at me and I blush as he smirks before removing my underwear.

I blush and moan as he pushes my folds apart and licks my pussy. "Oh~ Ichimatsu~ Ha~" I moan and he hums "Oh~ your moans are amazing y/n~" he purrs and I moan as he moves to lick my clit. "Oh~ that feels soo good~" I moan and thread my fingers through his hair. He purrs before pushing his tongue into my pussy. I moan softly and push on his head. "Oh!~ There!~" I moan and tug his hair as he grazes my g-spot. He moves my legs onto his shoulders and pushes his tongue deeper.

I whine as his tongue pumped in and out of my pussy before replacing it with two fingers. I moan as his fingers twist and curl inside me. He hums before placing his mouth on my clit licking and sucking the sensitive bud. I felt the pressure build in my stomach.

"I-Ichimatsu~ I'm gonna c-cum~" I whine and Ichimatsu pulled his mouth from my clit. He leaned over to my ear whispering "Then go ahead." while curling his fingers up, brushing my g-spot. I moan and bite my lip as I arch my back as I came onto his fingers. I pant softly as he pulls out his fingers and licks them clean. I blush softly and smile as he removes his hoodie and sweatpants. 

I turn my head to see his dick straining against his underwear. I move to push his underwear down and blush as his dick sprung up. I hum softly and lean in to take him into my mouth. He gasps softly and moans as I lick the tip before bobbing my head. He lays a hand on my head and pets my head "oh y/n~ that feels great~" he moans and I hum with a growing blush.

As I bob my head faster my tongue pressed against his shaft. I smile proudly at the moans he released with every movement of my head. I move lay my hands on his thighs and he bucks his hips making me groan softly. He started to moan frantically and held the back of my head "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I move up to suck and lick his tip as I stroke the rest.

He moans and grips my hair before pushing deep into my mouth. My eyes shot open with a whine before I moan softly as he thrusts in and out of my mouth. Then he pushes my head down to the hilt "Ha!~ y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans and I whine softly as he came down my throat. I cough slightly when he pulls out before humming as he lays me back on the futon.

I spread my legs and he smiles before lining up with my pussy. I whine as he pushes in to me. I grip the grip futon with a gasp as he pushed in to the hilt. "Oh~ it's in~" he pants softly and I hum "yeah, I can feel it~" I moan and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down to kiss me deeply as he thrusts slowly. I moan and bite my lip as I feel him stretching my walls. It felt soo good.

"Oh~ it's soo w-warm and t-tight~ it f-feels like it's s-sucking me in~ Ha~" he moaned softly as he gripped my hips, starting to thrust faster. "Ah!~ p-please f-fuck me harder~" I moan and he nods. He pulls out to the tip and plunged back in. I threw my head back with a loud moan. "Oh yes!~ pound my pussy!~" I cry out as he continued to thrust harder. I moan and scratch his back as starts hitting my g-spot.

"Oh!~ There!~ hit there!~" I moan out and he moans softly as he angles to repeatedly hit that spot. I grip his back and threw my head back with a moan as I suddenly came. He moans out and flips me onto my hands and knees. I moan out as he pounds me and grip the futon as I lean onto my forearms. "Oh!~ Ha!~ Oh Ichimatsu!~" I moan out and he grips my hips as he thrusts faster. "Oh!~ I'm gonna cum!~ oh y/n~" he moans and I moan softly.

He grips my hips harder and his thrusts got sloppy. "Oh!~ I'm cumming y/n!~" he moans out and I shudder as he stills inside me. I moan softly as he came inside me. He turns me over again and kisses me softly. I whine softly as he pulls out.

He pulls away with a hum and glances to the side. "You okay?" I ask tiredly and he nods before kissing my forehead. "I'm okay. I just have to go get something." He says before pulling the cover over me and he pulls his clothes back on. He went to leave before turning and saying "by the way. We should avoid telling your dad about this. Don't want him to worry." He says and I nod tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

-Ichimatsu's POV-

I smile at y/n before opening the door and looking down the hall. I scowl with narrowed eyes when I saw Sami and Jyushimatsu. "What are you doing here?" I ask Sami and she gulps "I..I wanted to check on y/n.. I got here the same time as Jyushimatsu so he let me come in.." she says and I hum before turning to Jyushimatsu who was smiling but there was a nervousness behind it.

"Um..Nissan...you realize that what you did.." he trails off and I hum. He goes silent and Sami speaks up "it's wrong! She's your brother's daughter that makes you her uncle! Do you realize how messed up that is?!" I glare at her and she cowers back "she is only Karamatsu's daughter by law not blood. Same goes for me." I say in a low tone "but she has a point niisan. Karamastu has raised her since she was 3...doesn't that seem wrong?"

I shrug and place my hands into my hoodie pocket. "I don't see anything wrong with it." I say and Sami glances towards her room. "Listen y/n is mine and I will make sure it stays that way." I say to her and she hums "Don't think I don't notice the look in your eyes when you look at her Sami." I saw her blush and that just confirms what I thought. "If I ever see you try and take her from me or if you mention this interaction." I glance towards Jyushimatsu. 

"I will come after you. Both of you. I've done it before, I'll do it again." I say and Jyushimatsu went wide eyed. "..y/n's parents..you" I turn to him with a grin and his face drops "oh my god...you killed them." He says and Sami went completely silent. "So know you both know what I am capable of. So if I were you I wouldn't say anything about this." I say and walk up to Sami.

"I will protect what is mine. Y/n is mine and mine alone." 

That's what I said before Sami just backs up and runs away. I glare at Jyushimatsu and he cowers back covering his mouth "I won't say anything niisan. I promise." I smile and pet his head which made him flinch. 

"Good Jyushimatsu. Good boy."

To be continued.


	151. Protective (Father! Karamatsu x Daughter! reader x Yandere! Ichimatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Character Death  
> Feels  
> Gun use

It's been about 4 weeks since Ichimatsu and I did it. We still haven't told my dad and would keep our affection on the low. Though these past 4 weeks Sami has seemed to have something on her mind. Though whenever I asked she would say it was just her worrying about her studies. Which made sense considering both of us were close to graduation. We both went to a 2 year college and we were almost done.

Well today I decided to invite her for dinner. She seemed very hesitant, especially when I told her that three of my brothers and my grandparents wouldn't be there, they were busy. It took a lot of begging and puppy eyes to convince her to come over. When I hear the quiet knock I rush to the door. I open the door to see Sami. I smile and hug her tightly "Hi Sami!" I greet happily and she hugs me back with a smile. "Oh hello Sami." I felt her tense and I turn to see my dad and Ichimatsu. "Hello Mr. Matsuno." Sami greets and my dad smiles.

"Y/n~ can I speak with you?" My dad say with a smile and I nod "I'll be right back Sami." I say and she hums "o-okay..I'll just talk with Jyushimatsu." She says and I smile before walking with my dad to the kitchen. He gave me a smirk and I hum "What?" I ask and he smiles "oh nothing. I just would have liked to know ahead of time that your girlfriend was coming over. It's nice seeing you to finally together." I blush and laugh

"Dad~ She isn't my girlfriend and sorry I didn't tell you. I guess it slipped my mind." I say and he hums "oh okay, sorry I just thought" "it's okay." I say with a smile before pausing "wait you used the word finally. Why did you-" "y/n." I turn to see Ichimatsu "I think Sami is getting..bored." He says and I blush a bit before smiling "thanks for telling me." I say and walk to the living room with him and my dad.

I sat by Sami and Jyushimatsu as we talk about random things. We were mostly just talking until my dad had dinner ready. Jyushimatsu seemed really interested in my studies while Sami kept asking how I was and if I was okay. "Heh Jeez Sami. Yes I'm okay. I don't know why you are so worried." I say and she hums "I'm just...checking to see if you are happy and well." She says and I saw her eyes glance to Ichimatsu who was busy petting a cat but I just shrug it off.

When dinner was finally served I saw that my dad had prepared sushi which made me smile. I honestly loved sushi. The five of us moved to the table and I sat between my dad and Sami while Jyushimatsu sat beside Karamatsu. Ichimatsu was beside me but she squeezed her way between us and I saw annoyance on Ichimatsu's face. I went to pick up a piece of sushi but pause. For some odd reason when the smell hit my nose my stomach churned. I hum but shrug it off before eating it.

After a minute of eating and chatting I felt my stomach churning. I huff and held my stomach "You okay sweetie?" My dad asks and I hum "yeah I'm fi-urp" I cover my mouth and rush out of the room to the bathroom. I rush to the toilet and threw up what I just ate. I pant softly and wipe my mouth before going to the sink. I wash out my mouth and head back to the living room.

Everyone looks at me as I sat down. "Are you okay y/n?" Jyushimatsu asks and I nod "I just got sick all of a sudden." I say and push my plate away "and this is not making it better. It smells." My dad hums and places a hand on my forehead "well you aren't running a fever and no one else is reacting badly." He says before I was turned around to face Sami who had her serious face on. "Y/n I need you to be honest with me, okay?" She asks and I nod slightly confused.

"When was your last cycle?" 

I hum and tilt my head. She sighs "Your period! When was your last period?" She yells and I shy back "a-about a month ago." I say before thinking "actually my cycle is late come to think of it." I mumble and I heard my dad exclaim "EH?! By how long?!" He exclaims holding my shoulders. "About 4 weeks." I say and he stood up pacing around the room. 

"Okay okay, honey, this is important. Before those 4 weeks did you have sex?" I blush and glance down but nod "oh my gosh. With who?" My dad asks and I blush harder glancing away. I notice that Jyushimatsu and Sami looked very nervous. Of course my dad noticed as well. "You two. Do you know who it was?" He asks and they both gulp before looking away.

"Tell me. Now." He says "She's my daughter. So I wish to know who was the one who not only deflowered her but got her pregnant." It was silent and both Jyushimatsu and Sami were being fidgety. Until Jyushimatsu stood up and backs up "you okay, my little Jyushimatsus" my dad asks and I saw Ichimatsu narrows his eyes. "I can tell you who it was." Jyushimatsu says and I stare at him surprised because I didn't even know he knew. Karamatsu hums "I would appreciate that. Who was it?" He asks and Jyushimatsu gulps

"It was Ichimatsu...he did it and he was the one who killed her parents!" 

I froze and as soon as he said that he ran of as Ichimatsu stood up abruptly and chased after him yelling "I'm gonna kill you!" to which Sami got up and runs after him. My dad looks at me with shock and I rub my arm. "Sorry that I didn't tell you." I say and he sighs with a smile "it's ok-" before he could finishing talking there was a loud scream from Sami before both her and Jyushimatsu run back into the room, hiding behind my dad.

I stood up about to ask what happened when I saw a gash on Jyushimatsu's arm and a cut on Sami's left cheek. "I told you not to say anything. You could've kept quiet" I look to the door and see Ichimatsu with an almost crazed look. "But you didn't." I walk over to my dad and hug his arm. I was honestly terrified when I saw him twirling a knife in his hand.

My dad pulls away from me and steps closer to Ichimatsu "now calm down Ichimatsu. Let's not be hasty. Look I'm not even mad. But please drop the knife." He says and Ichimatsu hums "we are family." My dad says with a smile. What happened next made me scream out. Ichimatsu glances at his knife before stabbing my dad in the stomach. My dad gave a choked gasp and I saw his face drop. "You're right. We are family. So I won't kill you." He says with a chuckle before pulling the knife out. 

My dad clutches his stomach and fell on his back screaming in pain. "I'll just let you suffer." Ichimatsu says before walking over to us. Sami perks up and rushes to her handbag. I watch her dig around and I stand in front of Jyushimatsu when Ichimatsu was close enough to hurt him. "Ichimatsu please. Stop. This is insane." I say and he hums "heh. I'm just trying to protect what I love. So would you kindly" he pushes me to the side where Sami was and I fell on my back. "Move!"

Before Ichimatsu could do anything a gun went off and hit the opposite wall. Both Ichimatsu and I turn to Sami who was shaking with her gun drawn. Ichimatsu reacted quickly and smacks the gun away before lifting Sami up by her throat. She was gasping and kicking. "You clever girl." Ichimatsu says with a smirk bringing the knife up to her chest.

I scream out "NO!" and at the same time the gun went off. I saw Ichimatsu's face drop before he drops Sami. We both look over to see Karamatsu shaking violently with the gun in hand. Ichimatsu grins weakly "good aim. Niisan." he says softly before falling back. We all look at Karamatsu who was panting and shaking as he held his stomach wound. Then he drops the gun as tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh god. Oh god. I shot him. I shot and killed my little brother." He rambles and I rush over "Dad. Dad. It's okay. It's okay. You were protecting us." I say and he pants harder "I killed him. I killed him." He says and starts to hyperventilate as he cries. I hug him close and I felt him trembling before he hugs me tightly crying his heart out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "It's okay dad. It's over now." I say as I rock back and forth. Roles were reversed as I comfort my dad. Sami called the police and Jyushimatsu, who was close to tears, came over to help comfort Karamatsu.

Things only got worse when the rest of our family returned home.

There wasn't a single dry eye tonight.  
....  
(5 years later) 

I sigh as I walk around my house as I wait. "Mommy!" I smile when I heard two voices call my attention. I turn to see my twins. My sweet boy and girl. "We are ready to go!" They say and I smile "okay. Do you mind going outside and waiting for us?" I ask and they nod before I let them go outside. I smile and look at the pictures that hang on the wall. A smile came to my face when I came across the photo of my wedding day.

Arms wrap around my waist and I lean back into the embrace. "Admiring the photos dear?" I smile and turn around to kiss my wife, Sami. I pull away and nod "yes I was." I pause and run my thumb along her scar. She sighs and held my hand "I've already told you. It's not your fault." She says and I smile "I know...but I just wish I had known..if only I had seen the signs."

Sami hugs me tightly and kisses all over my face. "Pfft! Samiii stop!" I whine with a giggle "nope!" She exclaims before kissing me softly "it's not your fault. None of it. Got it?" She asks and I nod "okay. Now let's go visit your dad. I hear he got himself a girlfriend." She says and I smile "good" I say as we walk outside "he deserves a girlfriend." Sami smiles and took my hand. "Yes he does. Kids get in the car!" She calls and they whine but follow us to the car.

I have no one but my dad to thank for everything he's done. He saved me as a baby and from that point on saved me multiple times.

Even from his own brother who even if he did what he did was still missed dearly.

Even if Ichimatsu was insane that didn't mean he was all bad.


	152. A Hidden Face (Romantic Mystery Novel! Jyushimatsu x reader)

I was sitting on a park bench reading as I wait for my boyfriend to arrive. I really loved him because he was so funny and adorable. He was also mysterious. I found him mysterious because for long as he have been together, 8 months, he has had this bag over his head with only his eyes revealed. I wasn't bothered by it as I couldn't care less what his face looked like. I loved his personality more than anything.

I hum when hands cover my eyes and I sigh. "Really Jyushimatsu?" I say and he hums before removing his hands "aww how did you know?" He asks and I turn to him with a smile "because I know you." I say and he chuckles "oh! Okay!" He smiles and I smile before closing my book and hugging him. The both of us then took a stroll around the park.

Before he perks up "oh wait! I have the perfect place to go!" He says and I smile as he pulls me along. I smile as he leads me to a flower shop. "I found this place yesterday! The flowers are so beautiful!" He says and I smile before we walk in. He was immediately drawn to the sunflowers and I follow him.

I smile as he lifts up a bundle and pushes them to my face. "Don't they smell good!" He asks and I smile before taking the bundle and smelling them. "Yeah they do smell good." I say before putting them back. We continue to browse the flower shop and I found a beautiful bundle of lilies. When we went to leave Jyushimatsu told me to wait a minute and went back inside the store.

When he came back he had his hands behind his back. I hum before smiling when he pulls the bundle of lilies out and hands it to me. "Aww~ Thank you Jyushimatsu." I say and hug him. We continue the rest of our day going to a bookstore and a café. The date ended when we went to my place and were chilling in my living room on my couch when he held my hand.

He also turns my head to face him and I hum "can you close your eyes?" He asks and I hum "why?" I ask and he sighs "just do it..please" He says and I hum before closing my eyes. I heard the crinkling of a bag and hum but keep my eyes closed. Then I felt a pair of lips press on mine. I squeak softly before humming. I open my eye a bit to peek and Jyushimatsu with the bag off. I smile and close my eye as I kiss him back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull away. I open my eyes and he smiles shyly. I move my hand to caress his cheek "you look so cute~" I coo and kiss his forehead "why did you keep your face hidden for so long?" I ask and he smiles "It's a personal thing but I felt like I could trust you so...and I've been told that my face looks..creepy...that my eyes freak them out and such." He says and I gasp "who told you that? I think you look adorable."

He smiles and hugs me tightly "that's why I love you y/n." He says and I hug him back "I love you too Jyushimatsu." I say and kiss all over his face. "I love you and that cute smile of yours" I say and kiss him softly "..I'm so lucky to have you in my life y/n." He says and nudges my forehead with his. I smile and kiss him passionately. 

So am I Jyushimatsu. So am I.


	153. Second Chance (Osomatsu x reader)

I was pacing outside Osomatsu's house. I was actually terrified. I suck it up and knock on the door. After a minute the door opens and Osomatsu stood in the doorway. I glance at him and smile nervously "Hi Osomatsu" I greet and he narrows his eyes before crossing his arms. "Hey." I cower back a bit at his tone. His tone was cold but I knew I deserved it. "What are you doing here y/n?" He asks and I sigh.

"I..I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what I did but if you could ju-" "No." He says and goes to close the door. "Wait Osomatsu! Please! I am really sorry and I'm not expecting you to forgive me!" He hums and looks through the crack of the door. "You can hate me all you want and I wouldn't blame you." I gave a choked sob "but please if you could give me a chance to at least be your friend again."

He was silent and I rub my arm "...I regret what I did you know...I don't know what I was thinking...I made a mistake and lost the most amazing man I have ever dated..I lost him and ended up being miserable because of it." I say and he was about to chime in but I stop him "yes. yes. I know. You found a better girl. I'm happy for you and Totoko." I say as tears leave my eyes "Osomatsu I'm not going to ask much. I just want to at least be your friend again."

"...y/n..your right that I won't really forgive you...but I can I can look past it and be your friend again because I won't lie. I miss having you as a friend." He says opening the door fully and I smile before laughing softly "maybe we should have just stayed friends." I say and he chuckles "yeah.. I'm sorry." He says and I shook my head with a smile "no I'm sorry...I shouldn't have tried to cheat." I say and he hums "yeah that's for sure."

"...do you think Jyushimatsu would-" "forgive you? Yeah he's a pretty nice guy." He says and I hum before extending my hand "soo friends?" I ask and he smiles before shaking my hand "friends." I smile and he sighs "come here." He says and I step closer. I was surprised when he hugged me. "...um Osomatsu you don't have to-" "I'm trying to comfort you and your being critical about it?" He says with a "really?" look on his face. I smile and pull away

"Well thank you Osomatsu...and again I'm sorry." I say and he hums "well it's okay. I have moved on. What about you?" He asks and I nod "yeah, I have. This time I'm not going to mess it up...thanks for a second chance at being friends." I say and he nods "it's no problem. Why don't you come in?" He says and I shook my head "nothing against the idea but I do have a date later and I should get ready for it." I say and he nods in understanding "that's okay. Maybe next time?" I nod with a smile "For sure..bye Osomatsu." He smiles and nods "bye y/n." He closed the door and I went on my way.

I could never have the chance to be his girlfriend again but that no longer mattered. I messed up and lost him as a result.

Though luckily he is a nice guy and was willing to be friends again. That's all I wanted, to be his friend again and he gave me a second chance.


	154. Peculiar 🍋(Yokai! Jyushimatsu x reader) Lemon

I was humming as I undress for a shower. I was getting ready for bed. Once I was completely undressed I hop into the shower. As the warm water hit my skin a hum out the tune to Davy Jones. It's been stuck in my head lately and it was a nice song so I didn't mind. As I was rinsing my hair off I felt like I was being watched. I slowly turn my head and jump back with a scream.

My boyfriend, Jyushimatsu, was peeking his head through the door. It terrified me for a second and I felt like I was having a heart attack. "Jyushimatsu!" I shout and he hums "Sorry, did I scare you?" He asks and I nod "yes! For god's sake retract your neck!" I shout as I try to calm my heart. He hums and does so before walking away. I sigh and hop out of the shower.

I wrap a towel around me and walk into my bedroom. I hum when I saw Jyushimatsu sitting on the corner of the bed, facing away from me. I walk over to my closet and search for some pajamas. "Y/n." I hear Jyushimatsu say and I hum "What is it hon?" I ask and he hums "do you really find me that terrifying?" I pause and turn around to see him downcast. I walk over holding the towel close and crouch down in front of him to lift his head.

I cover my mouth when I saw he was crying. It was then that I realized what I had said when I was startled. In that moment I forgot the one thing that would make my happy energetic boyfriend so sad.

He saw himself as a monster.

I felt the tears of regret sting my eyes. "No no no. Of course not." I say and he shook his head "you don't have to lie y/n. I'm a terrifying rokurokubi...I shouldn't have stretched my neck knowing that it would only scare you...I'm sorry." My heart broke and I shook my head "no honey I am sorry. So sorry. I forgot that you...look I love you and you don't scare me. You only startled me because I'm still getting use to the fact you can do that." I say and kiss his forehead.

"...so I'm not terrifying?" He asks and I smile "not in the slightest." I say before kissing him and standing up to hug him. What I wish I had remembered was that I was only wearing a towel. Only when he tensed did I pull away to see him blushing well avoiding to look down. I hum and glance down to see that my towel fell off and my bare chest pushing up against his. "Oh. Heh. Oops. Sorry." I say and he hums "it's..it's okay."

We sat in silent. Neither of us pulling away, I guess we didn't really want to. I hum and lean in to kiss him softly. I mentally decided that if neither of us were pulling away we might as well just do it. Seems Jyushimatsu had the same idea as he kisses me deeply wrapping his arms around my waist. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck.

I hum as he licks my bottom lip and open my mouth to let him push his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly as our tongues intertwine while he simultaneously fondles my breasts. I pull away and move towards his neck. I gave a small hum "it's so weird seeing stretch marks on your neck." I mumble before kissing his neck. He flinches a bit before moaning.

I hum and lightly kiss up his neck. I guess it would make sense that his neck was one of his more sensitive parts. Though when I licked his neck that seemed to set him off. As soon as I licked his neck he moves to pin me to the bed and starts to abuse my neck with kisses, licks, and even a few love bites. I moan softly and grind up against him.

He moans softly and pulls away to kiss down to my pussy. I hum as he places his mouth over my pussy pushing his tongue in. I was actually surprised that he could fit his mouth over my pussy. I moan softly and run a hand through his hair leaning my head back. "Oh Jyushimatsu~ that feels soo good~" I moan and he hums as pumps his tongue. "Well you taste soo good~" he purrs and moves to my clit as he pushes two fingers in.

I moan and grip the sheets as he curls and pumps his fingers. I squeak in pleasant surprise when he pushes in another finger. I glance at him and he pulls back "if we are going to do this I really need prepare you." He says before sucking on my clit and I whine softly. He pulls his fingers out and I whine out because I was so close but I purr softly when he undoes his kimono.

When he pulls the kimono off I blush hard. Now I could see why he really needed to prepare me. He had a big bulge in his underwear. I smile and bit my lip as he pulls his underwear off. I bite my lip when his dick sprung before I flip over on my hands and knees. He hums and I blush "I think it might be better in this position." I say with a shy smile. "Oh okay." He says and held my hips. I turn my head to face the headboard and grip the sheets in anticipation.

When he pushed in my eyes shot open and I whine as tears came to my eyes. Jyushimatsu pauses and affectionately rubs my hips before pushing in the rest of the way. I pant softly and grip the sheets harder "You okay?" He asks and I nod. I turn my head and flinch a bit to see his head right beside mine. "Heh I'm okay. I just need to adjust." I say and kiss him softly. He hums and gently kisses back.

I hum and smile as moves up to rub my sides. The fact he was being so gentle and affectionate made my heart just melt. He gave an experimental thrust and I moan into his mouth. He pulls away, retracting his neck, and starts thrusting slowly. I moan softly and bite my lip as my walls stretch. Heh I couldn't be called a virgin anymore. 

"Oh Jyushimatsu~ F-Faster~" I moan and he hums before thrusting faster. I moan and hum with a smile "Oh~ There you go~" I moan and grip the sheets. "Does it feel good y/n?" He asks and I nod with a moan "Oh~ it's soo good~" I moan and flinch when I feel him kiss my neck. I took a glance and saw he had again extended his neck. I guess that's one advantage of having that ability.

I moan softly as he kisses my sweet spot before I scream in pleasure. He hums and stops "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asks in concern and I shook my head. "N-No you just hit my g-spot. Hit it again~" I moan softly and lean onto my forearms. He hums and kisses the name of my neck as he thrusts harder, hitting my g-spot. I reach out and pull one of my pillows to bite onto.

I pull off the pillow with a moan and feel my tongue loll out. "Oh yes!~ Jyushi-mat-suu!~" I moan out as he was hitting all the right spots. I was in pure ecstasy. I feel him pull away from my neck before he lays his body onto mine. I glance up to see he had moved to face me. I smile softly and kiss him deeply. He moans into my mouth and held my waist before thrusting faster. Though I felt his thrusts become sloppy.

He pulls away with a moan before straightening up, retracting that neck of his, to grip my hips. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" My head shot up "W-Wait a min-Ah!~" I was cut off with a moan as he plunged into me and stills before he came inside me. I whine softly and drop my head with a pant. "I said to wait~" I whine and he hums before flipping me onto my back. "What's wrong?" He asks and I glance away with a pout.

"...I didn't..you know." He hums and glances down before smiling "you didn't get to cum?" I nod shyly and he leans down to kiss me deeply before reaching down to rub my clit as he thrusts slowly. I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. I whine and squirm a bit as I felt pressure build. I pull away with a moan and grip onto his back. "Oh~ I think I'm gonna Ah!~" I moan as he moves to hold my hips and thrusts faster.

I moan loudly and arch my back with a whine as I came hard. I gasp and pant softly as I came down from my high. He stops his movements and leans down to kiss my forehead before pulling out. I smile and held him close "I love you Jyushimatsu." I say softly and he smiles "I love you too. Sorry for not waiting you just felt so good." He says with a blush and I kiss his forehead. "It's okay at least you cared enough to help." I say and he nods with a hum. "...you aren't mad that I um.." he trails off and I smile as his hand grazes my stomach.

"If you're asking if I'm mad that you came inside then no I'm not mad" I say and he smiles "oh okay. Good." He says and nuzzles my neck making me giggle softly. I felt a chill and pull the covers over us. I held him close and he hugs me tightly. The combined warmth had us drift off to sleep.

Jyushimatsu may be peculiar and a little silly but he is definitely not a monster. He cares so much about me. More than most people I know. 

He is so precious to me and I love him so much.


	155. Help Me, Please 🍋(Highschool! Karamatsu x Neko! reader) Lemon

I was in a very bad situation. You see, I was a neko. Nekos weren't common and the few that exist keep their Nekoness, their ears and tail, hidden. However, there is one thing that Nekos were incapable to hide. When they were in heat. And lucky me I was in heat. It started when my first class started. Now I was just waiting for lunch so I could got to the bathroom and handle it myself. 

However when the bell rang my best friend Karamatsu asked if I wanted to eat lunch with him. Now I was the kind of person that couldn't say no to friends or family so, with hesitation, I said yes. We went to one of the staircases and went up to the first platform. We both took a seat on the stairs and opened our lunches. Though I was mostly poking at my food as I talk with Karamatsu. I was fidgety as I could feel myself starting to sweat a bit and I felt a certain part of me becoming wet. 

A minute into lunch I glance over to see he had some sauce smudged on the corner of his mouth. "Karamatsu you have a bit of a smudge." I say softly and he hums "where?" He asks and I took my cloth "here. I'll get it." I say and wipe the corner of his mouth but I pause. I glance at his lips and trace his bottom lip with my thumb. I was entranced and I gulp nervously. My heat was getting in the way of my self control.

"Um..y-y/n?.." I hum and look up to see Karamatsu blushing lightly "a-are you okay?" He asks and I snap out of it. "Uh y-yeah..I guess I just..spaced off..sorry." I say and pull away with a blush. I scoot away a little and he hums. "Are you sure? I mean during class you seemed off." He says and I nod "mmhm. Totally fine. Everything's fine and normal." I say and he hums before setting his lunch down.

He scoots closer to me and I blush harder when he lays a hand on my shoulder. "Y/n, What's wrong? You know you can tell me." He says and I glance down with a heavy blush. "...do you know what a neko is?" I ask and he nods "well I'm a neko." I say and he looks surprised so I let my ears and tail pop out. "Oh wow." He says and I blush "and do you know what a heat is for Nekos?" I ask and he shook his head.

"Well you know what being horny means, right?" I ask and he blushes "Uh..y-yeah I know." I hum and sigh "well it's like that but it doesn't stop for 3 days every month...and I'm in my first heat." I say and hide my face. He went silent and I whine softly he must think I'm a freak now. I think as my ears droop before I feel my head get lifted and turned. Karamatsu had a heavy blush and gulps nervously

"..I can help with that."

Before I could even react Karamatsu kisses me. My ears and tail perk up as my heart and stomach flutters. I was stunned for a second before closing my eyes and happily kiss him back. He shyly pulls me close and I moan at the touch. He pulls back and I pant softly with lidded eyes. "D-Do you r-realize w-what you just started?" I ask between pants and he blushes before nodding "I think so...do you want my help?" He asks and I nod furiously.

"We aren't gonna do it on the stairs, right?" I ask and he shook his head. "...we could try the bathroom." He suggests and I hum "that could work." I say before hiding my ears and tail before we left the stairwell. Since I was so far in my heat I didn't care or argue when he pulls me into the boy's room. Luckily no one was in there. We went into a stall and lock the door.

I push him against the door and kiss him hard. He squeaks softly before holding me close and I moan as his hands rub my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and he shyly licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he slides his tongue into my mouth. I moan into his mouth and let out my ears and tail. My tail moves on its own and traces up Karamatsu's thigh.

He hums before pulling away with a soft moan. I look down to see my tail brushing against his crotch where I could see a growing erection. He blushes and covers himself "S-Sorry." I smile and kiss him softly as I felt him up through his pants. He let out soft moans and whines which made one thing certain. We were both virgins. I pull away and undo his tie, pushing his uniform off his shoulder.

I kiss and lick from his shoulder to his neck. He gasps softly with a shudder and moans softly. As I work on his neck and shoulder, I grind up against him. He moans and grips my shoulder. I pull away with a smile and with haste I unbuckle his belt. I went to my knees and pull his pants and underwear down. When I did his dick went completely hard and I open my mouth to take him into my mouth.

He gasps and lays his hands on my head. I hum and bob my head. Just because I was in heat didn't mean I couldn't do him a favor considering what he'd be doing for me. He moans and grips my hair "oh~ t-that feels soo Ha~ a-amazing~" I hum and bob my head faster as my tongue presses against his shaft. It was cute how he was stuttering. This time he was stuttering from pleasure rather than shyness.

"Oh y/n~ I t-think I'm a-about to cum~" he moans and sure enough he was throbbing and twitching in my mouth. I push my head down to the hilt and back up to lick his tip. He tilts his head back with a moan so I continue that process. Until he pushes my head down "Oh!~ I'm cumming!~ Haa!~" he moans before hunching over as he came down my throat. My eyes roll back a bit but I moan regardless and I feel my panties were now completely soaked to the brim.

I gently remove his hands and he stands back up as I pull off. I gulp the last of it down and open my mouth. His face exploded in blush and I smile. I stand up and slide my panties down. I turn around and bend over to lay my hands on the opposing wall. I felt my tail swaying happily when Karamatsu touches my hips. I glance back to see him lift my skirt before his face became awestruck.

Then I saw his nose start to bleed. I quickly point it out and he wipes it away. "S-Sorry I've just never seen one before...well except from one of Choromatsu's magazines..are they suppose to drip like that?" I giggle and shook my head "I mean they do but it's more wet for Nekos." I say and he hums before I felt him push my folds apart. "Do I just push in or" I smile and wrap my tail around his waist.

"In my case just put it in. If it hurts I'll say something." He nods and I watch him eagerly as he held my hips. I bite my lip as the tip pushes into my pussy. "Just push it in~ I'll be fine." I whine and he hums before holding my waist. He pushes in and I moan softly as pushes in to the hilt. I moan softly as he bottoms out in me and hear him pant softly. "Oh wow~ so this is how it feels~" he moans and I glance back to see him biting his lip with that look of awe.

"Can I move?" He asks and I nod with a purr "oh yes~ please just hurry~" I whine and he hums. I moan out when he starts thrusting slowly. I wound my tail tightly around his waist and bite my lip. "Oh yes~ oh Karamatsu~" I moan out and I hear him moan softly "y-you're so t-tight~ soo warm~" he moans and thrusts faster. I moan out and tilt my head back. "Oh Karamatsu~ Oh yes~" 

I moan as he grips my hips with a moan. His moans were soo cute. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he lays his body on mine. I moan loudly as he thrusts harder and hits my g-spot. "Oh yes!~ Harder!~ There!~" I moan and he groans softly before holding me close and pounds me. "OH YES!~ oh Karamatsu!~ oh yes~ yees~" I moan and my tongue lolls out as he rams into my g-spot.

I love this. I love him. I love Karamatsu. I think as my moans got louder. "Oh Karamatsu~ I love you!~" I moan out and he hums before continuing to thrust hard. "I love you~ I love you!~ I love Karamatsu!~" I moan out and he reaches a hand up to hold mine. "I l-love you t-too y/n~ I love you so so much~" he moans softly into my ear making me shiver. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" he moans and I whine as I grip his hand. "Me tooo~" I moan softly and he kisses my cheek. So I turn my head to kiss him softly.

He pulls away with a moan and I feel him thrust faster. "Oh Karamatsu~ cum inside of me~" I moan and he whines "you s-sure?" I nod and moan "right now you're my master~ so I want my master to cum inside me~" I glance back at him to see just how much he was holding himself back. "I'm yours Karamatsu~ I'm all yours~" I moan and whine as his thrusts hit deep inside of me.

"You're mine~ all mine~" he moans and I hum. I guess he liked knowing I was all his. Then he thrusts deep into me and moans "oh y/n!~ I'm cumming!~" before stilling I'm me as he came. I moan out and whine as I came hard. As my body shook I hum as I felt his cum spilling into me. I kept him in for a while because I didn't want him to pull out. Once I was sure he had finished I drop my tail and let him pull out.

Karamatsu and I redress ourselves before walking back to the staircase. Luckily our lunches were still there though we decided to just pack them back up. As soon as we did the bell rang. I smile and kiss Karamatsu softly before we head to our next class, which we had together. As we walk downstairs I held his hand and hug his arm. It was normal for Nekos to become clingy to their partner after mating and Karamatsu didn't seem to mind at all.

Though as soon we were in the hall people were staring agape or getting others to look. I guess I should say now that I am pretty popular, not as popular as Totoko, but I was pretty well known and well liked. Meanwhile Karamatsu and his brothers...well they were the opposite. Except maybe Osomatsu? I don't know. All I know is that people were staring and whispering. It was no better when we walked into class. Majority of the class looked to be in shock. Though no one really reacted as the school knew we were friends.

Until we got to our seats and I kiss him softly with him kissing back.

The class went into chaos. Girls were asking me questions like "why him?" "How long?" and "are you really dating?" 

While the boys were demanding answers from Karamatsu on how he "scored" a hottie like me. Though one boy phrased it so rudely.

"How did someone as pathetic as you get with someone as gorgeous and popular as her?" 

I ignore the girls questions and walk up to the boy. I extend my claws a bit and slap him hard. I retract my claws quickly and smirk internally at the scratch mark I left. "You watch your mouth!" I yell and he seems surprised "the reason he gets to be with me is because he is a gentle, kind hearted man and I love him!" He snaps back with "He isn't a man, he's a weak boy." He had this smirk like he had won but I had a bombshell to drop.

"He is more of a man than you!" I yell and he asks how. Ooh he'll regret that question. "Have you ever been with a girl?" I ask and he blushes "...not really." I hum and glance at Karamatsu who smiles. So I go up to the boy and whisper "Then he is more of a man than you." He went silent and drops the subject. Then class started and I took my seat next to Karamatsu who mouthed a "thank you" to me. So I mouth "no problem. I love you." which makes him blush.

When school got out Karamatsu and I start to walk to his place when I hear "hey wait up!" We turn to see his brothers Osomatsu being the one who called out to us. "Let's walk home together." He says and I look at him. "Really?" I ask and he nods. I shrug and we walk together. The chatter was normal and I was holding Karamatsu's hand. Well the normal talk went away with the next words out of Osomatsu's mouth.

"I heard the two of you going at it."

We both immediately blush and Osomatsu gave a smirk. "He's not the only one." Choromatsu says with a faint blush. "I noped out of there but he lingered." He says and I turn to Osomatsu "how much did you hear?" I ask and he hums "from when you were screaming out yes to you babbling out I love you." I blush and hide my face "Sorry you had to hear that." I say and Choromatsu hums "it's okay." While Osomatsu chuckles "well I'm not sorry." 

Jyushimatsu smacks him upside the head and he laughs "What? I was only kidding. Oh by the way. Way to go Karamatsu." He says and pats Karamatsu on the shoulder. I sigh but smile with Karamatsu as we walk home.

His brothers may be dorks and they may tease us about this until we are old but I couldn't be mad.

One thing is for sure, I am happy that Karamatsu helped me today and continued to help me with the many heats to come.


	156. Self Conscious (Karamatsu x reader)

I was rushing through the rain to my boyfriend's place. We had planned to hang out but it had started raining. I knock on the door and was met with Karamatsu. He quickly pulls me in and closes the door. "Are you okay my dear? Are you cold?" He asks holding my face as I kick my shoes off. "I'm okay and I'm a little cold but-"

"Here. how about you take a quick shower to warm up and I'll find some dry clothes okay?" I sigh and smile "you are so sweet. Yeah okay." I say and he hums before leading me to the bathroom. I saw his brothers in the living room and gave a small wave. Once in the bathroom he gave me privacy and went to find some dry clothes. After stripping out of my wet clothes I hop into the warm shower.

I hum softly as the warm water hit my skin. After maybe 10 minutes I leave the shower and grab a towel as I hear a knock the door. I hum and slide my underwear on before wrapping the towel around me. "Yeah?" "Are you decent hon?" Karamatsu asks and I smile "yeah." I say and he opens the door to enter. Despite me being covered he didn't directly look at me which I found sweet of him.

"Okay so I'm going to let borrow my clothes until yours are dry. Is that okay?" He asks and I turn his face, keeping a hand on my towel, to face me. "That should be fine. Thank you." I say and kiss his cheek. He blushes lightly and sets the clothes down. Once he left I slip his jeans on which surprisingly fit pretty well. After pulling my bra back on I look at the shirt he grabbed and froze.

What he chose was that simple black shirt of his but there was a problem. If I were to wear this it would be a tight fit. I sigh and pull the shirt on. I look in the mirror with a sigh and shyly cover my chest. You see I was an F cup so the shirt was tight around my chest. I whine softly and look down. "This is ridiculous." I say softly and squeeze my chest. I pick up my wet clothes and shyly walk to the living room.

I poke my head into the room with a blush "um Karamatsu..Do you have any other shirts I could wear?" I ask and he hums "I think so. What's wrong with that one?" He asks and I blush "..it's a tight fit." I say softly and he hums "really? Let me see." He says and I shook my head "I'd rather not.." I trail off and gesture to his brothers. "Ohh okay." He says as it clicks and he got up.

I back away into the hall and shy away when he looks at me. "Hm that is a problem." he says and hums "here" He says as he removes his hoodie "this will fit better." He says and I shyly took the hoodie from him. "...you aren't going to say anything about it?" I ask as I swiftly pull the shirt off and the hoodie on "What do you mean?" He asks and I hum before lightly poking my chest.

"My chest..whenever people notice they stare...in the past I have even had guys comment on how...busty I was and how "hot" it was.." I look down and he hums "I guess that's why you wearing loose clothing." He says and I nod "y/n you know I don't care about that, right?" He asks and I hum "I have never cared about how big you were. That's not what I fell for." He says and lifts my head 

"I love you because you are the sweetest girl I have ever met and I find you absolutely beautiful." He says with a smile and pulls me into a hug "I love you for your personality and inner beauty my dear." He says and I hug him back "heh..really?" I ask and he kisses my forehead "y/n you could be flat chested and I would still love you so much." I blush softly and smile "heh sometimes I wish I was flat chested...thank you Karamatsu..for making me feel a little better."

He smiles and kisses me softly "of course my y/n. Just don't forget how much I love you." He says and I smile with a giggle "yeah, I won't. I love you Karamatsu." I say and kiss him softly. He hums and holds me close as he kisses me back.

I already considered myself very lucky to have Karamatsu. Now I know he didn't care about how busty I was and that made me feel more comfortable with myself.

I still didn't feel comfortable in public but if I was with him all the insecurity just went away.


	157. Undercover 🍋(Mafia! Osomastu x reader) lemon

I was sitting down at the bar with a frown. I fidget with my outfit and glance around. Under Osomatsu's request I was undercover at a gentleman's club. Yeah I was undercover as a stripper. I loved my boyfriend but this had to be the worst job ever, and I've had to gun down a drug addict who didn't pay his dues to Osomatsu. Luckily I had gotten the information I needed and was just waiting for Osomatsu.

I was tapped on the shoulder and turn to see one of the girls. "There's a guy who is requesting your service." She says and I groan "I wouldn't complain. He payed for like an hour." She says and I gave her a look before smirking. "Right. Okay then." I say and walk away. I roll my eyes when I got to the private room. I was not surprised to see Osomatsu sitting on the couch as he smokes.

I walk in and close the door with crossed arms. "Really? An hour?" I ask and he chuckles "What? Can you blame me?" He asks as he took a drag. I walk over and snatch the cigarette away. "You really shouldn't smoke in here." I say and put it out. He chuckles and kisses me softly. I hum and pull away "Soo you paid for an hour?~" I purr and he hums "mmhm. That's not a problem is it?" 

I smile and turn around before sitting on his lap. "Not a problem at all~" I purr before lightly grinding against him. "Oh and I got the information you needed" I say and he hums as he traces my sides "what did you discover?" He asks and I smile "you were right about that guy. He is a traitor and must be dealt with." I say and glance back at him to see him smirk. "I knew it and yes he will be dealt with." He says and held my hips "Hm~ let's not focus on that right now though~" He purrs and kisses my neck. 

I moan softly and lay my hands on his as I grind harder. He hums and reaches a hand under my dress. "He didn't touch you did he?" He asks and I shook my head "good~ because your mine~" he purrs and slides his hand into my underwear. I bite my lip and moan as he rubs my pussy. I hum and reach down to pull my underwear off. He hums and kisses my sweet spot. "Thanks for that y/n~" he purrs into my ear and I shudder with a moan as he pushes two fingers inside my pussy.

I moan softly as he pumps and curls his fingers inside me. I hum with a giggle when I felt hardness press up against me. I reach down and held his wrist. "How about I provide my services to you, sweetie~" I suggest with a lustful slur. He hums with a nod "go right ahead." I hum and got onto my knees in front of him. I unbuckle his belt and swiftly pull his bottoms down.

I hum softly when I saw his hardened dick. I smile and lean in to kiss the tip before taking him into my mouth. I look up at him to see him hum and lean his head back. I smile and bob my head with my tongue swirling around his shaft. He moans and held the back of my head. I hum and smile as I lay my hands on his thighs before moving faster while hollowing my cheeks. I heard him moan softly before pushing my head down. 

"Oh baby~ yes~" he moans while I just hum and continue to suck him off. I move to suck on the tip as I pump the base. He moans and grips my hair. I hum and smile before he shoves my head down to the hilt. He moans as he came into my mouth. I was quick to swallow it and pull away to lick the tip. I look at him with heavy bedroom eyes as I wiggle my hips. He smirks and pulls me up onto his lap. He held my hips and grinds against me.

I moan and held his shoulders. He smirks and kisses my neck "you want it~" he purrs and I whine "yes~ I want it so bad~" I moan softly and whine as he barely nudges my pussy. "Beg~" he purrs and bucks against me making me gasp softly. "Oh baby please~ I need you~ I want you to make me scream~ so please just fuck me~" he smiles and lifts my hips "that's my girl~" he purrs before pushing me down onto his dick.

I moan out and grip his shoulders. He hums and held my hips as he thrusts hard but slowly. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan into his ear which leads to him thrusting faster. "Oh yes!~ Oh Osomatsu!~" I moan and he moans softly "you feel so good y/n~ oh I love you so much~" I blush softly and kiss him deeply. "I love you too" I mumble onto his lips.

He hums before he pins me to the couch and started thrusting even faster. I grip the onto his back slightly and moan for him. "Y-Yes! Like t-that!~" I heard him chuckle and go little harder. I moan out and pull him down onto me. "Ah~ O-Osomatsu~ F-Fuck me h-harder b-baby~" I moan and he nods before pulling away and sitting up again to hold my waist. He then pulls out to the tip and thrusts deep into me. 

I wail and grip the couch as he pounds me "Fuck~ k-keep g-going!~ Don't stop!~" I moan and he moans softly "wasn't p-nah~ planning o-on ah~ it." He says between pants and moans as he went pounds me harder. I begun to feel pressure build within me and wail out. "I'm a-about to c-cum!~" Osomatsu held my arms to the sides of my body "Go ahead. I want to see you cum on my dick. So cum for me y/n~" He purrs as held onto my wrists and continued to pound me. 

I felt the world around me spin as I got closer to my orgasm. I felt Osomatsu hit my g-spot and that pushed me over the edge. I arched my back with a loud moan as I came. "Ah!~ Osomatsu!~ I'm cumming!" I cry out as I came hard. He moaned and I swear I saw hearts in his eyes as he hovered over me. His thrusts became shallow and sloppy as he neared the edge. 

I moaned softly as he thrusts deep into me and threw his head back with a moan as he came "Oh Fuck!~ Y/n!~" he cries out and pants softly. I shudder as he came inside me before pulling out and laying on top of me. He lifted his head up and nuzzled his face into my neck. I hug Osomatsu close with a smile and kiss his forehead. "I love you Osomatsu but did you actually pay for an hour?" I ask and he chuckles 

"Maybe." He says and I sigh before flicking his forehead. "Idiot. I'm your girlfriend and you can literally ask me any day for this. So why?" I ask and he smiles before kissing me softly "I have my reasons and I don't have to explain myself." He says and I laugh softly "well let's get up and head home. Then we can give that traitor what he deserves." I say and he nods.

We both got dressed and we went home where we made our plans.


	158. Lost (Child! Osomatsu x Child! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the brothers are 10

I was walking through the fairgrounds in a panic. I had gone to the festival with my parents and I saw something that I thought was cute so I went to look at it. Next thing I knew my parents were gone and I was lost. So now I was rushing around the festival trying to find my parents. As I was running I accidentally ran into a boy.

Both of us fell down with me falling on them. "Ow." He groans and I got off "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you I" "Hey Hey it's okay. I'm fine." He says and stood up "are you okay?" He asks helping me up and I nod "but you're crying." He says and I wipe my eyes "...I don't know where my parents are." I say and he hums "ohh well come with me. My mom can help."

I look at him and shy away before following him "I'm Osomatsu by the way." He says and I smile softly "I'm y/n." I say and he smiles "That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you y/n." I blush softly and giggle "well your name is pretty cool too." I say and he blushes lightly "I mean it's okay...but thanks." He says and we just continue talking to each other. Until we saw an older woman with 5 boys who were identical to Osomatsu. 

"Hey mom!" Osomatsu calls and approaches the woman, pulling me along. "This girl needs help." He says and she hums "oh what happened?" She asks crouching down to my height. "I don't know where my parents are." I say shyly as boys, I assume were his brothers, stare at me. "Oh well let's find them then..Oh Officer!" She calls and the officer walks over.

As the adults were talking Osomatsu's brothers wave at me. "Hello" they all greet and I wave back shyly. "Hi..what are your names?" I ask and they smile before introducing themselves as Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu respectively. "She's really cute isn't she?" Jyushimatsu asks and I blush softly "soo you guys are completely identical." I say and they nod.

"But I am the oldest!" Osomatsu says and I smile as the brothers roll their eyes "and he doesn't let us forget it." Choromatsu says and I smile "I bet it's hard to tell you apart." I say to Osomatsu and he chuckles "yeah but it's fun to mess with people." He says with a grin and I giggle. "How old are you guys?" I ask and they all say "10 years old." I smile wide and bounce on my heels. 

"Me too." I say and they smile "Y/n!" I turn and see my mom and dad walking over. "Mommy! Daddy!" I shout and run towards them. My mom lifts me up and hugs me close "We were so worried! We didn't know where you went!" She says and kisses all over my face. "Me too but Osomatsu helped me!" I say and point to him. My mom looks and hums "oh wow, identical sextuplets. That's rare." 

"Yes. Yes it is." Their mom says with a smile "I'm Matsuyo Matsuno, their mother." She says and my mom sets me down. "Right thank you. I'm m/n and this is my husband d/n." She says and both mothers start a conversation. I walk over to Osomatsu and smile "thanks for helping me...and for keeping me company." I say shyly with a blush and he smiles "it was nothing! I was happy to help!"

I smile and hug him. He stiffens a bit and I hum "thank you so much." I say softly and he hugs me back. "Y-Yeah..no problem." I pull back with a smile and saw a faint blush on his face. "Well we should get going. Say bye to your friends y/n." My dad says and I nod. I pull away and bow to the brothers "bye you guys. I hope we can meet again!" I say and stood up. They nod with smiles and I turn to leave before getting an idea. "Oh wait mom!" She nods and I turn back to Osomatsu.

I step closer with a smile and kiss his cheek. "Thanks again Osomatsu!" I say before heading off with my parents. Leaving behind a stunned, blushing Osomatsu.

-Osomatsu's POV-

I watch y/n leave and reach a hand up to rest on my cheek. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I have never had another girl my age hug me much less kiss me. I sigh fondly and I could feel my smile become dopey. "ooh Osomatsu has a crush~" Todomatsu teases with a laugh and I turn to him with narrowed eyes. "I do not!" I exclaim and my brothers laugh. "Yes you do!" They say and I cross my arms. "Shut up."

"You are blushing Osomatsu-niisan." Karamatsu says and pokes my face. I groan and turn away. "Okay boys. Leave your brother alone." Mom says and I look up at her. She smiles softly and messes my hair up "luckily I exchanged contacts with y/n's parents." She says and I hum with a smile "really?" I ask and she nods "you'll get to see her again don't worry." She says before crouching to my height. "And it's perfectly normal to have a crush Osomatsu."

I blush but stay silent making her smile "well let's have some fun. The day is still young after all." She says and we enjoyed the rest of the festival. Though I couldn't stop thinking about seeing y/n again. As we were walking home, my mind filled with y/n, I came to a conclusion.

I have a crush on y/n.


	159. Children in Love (Child! Osomatsu x Child! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Lost

I was excited as my parents took me to the Matsuno house. They had scheduled another play date. I was so excited to see Osomatsu again. After our first meeting 3 weeks ago we discovered that we went to the same school. We just had different teachers but we found each other and now eat lunch together. We have also had many play dates in those 3 weeks and I loved hanging out with Osomatsu.

I mean I loved hanging out with all the brothers. Heh.

Well my parents knock on the door while I try to break free from my dad's hold. "Hold on you silly girl." He says with a laugh "we have to wait till they open the door." My mom adds with a smile. I whine softly but stay put until their mom opens the door. "Oh hello m/n and d/n. And hello y/n." She greets and I smile "hi Mrs. Matsuno. Can I go play now?" I ask my dad and he lets my hand go.

Before he can even answer I rush into the house to the living room where the brothers were watching TV. "Osomatsu!" I shout happily and he hums before getting up with a smile. "Y/n!" We run to each other and I hug him tightly. He pulls back and smiles "want to go outside?" He asks and I nod "you guys want to play too?" I ask his brothers and they shrug. "Not right now. You guys go ahead we can join later." Ichimatsu says as they all watch cartoons.

Osomatsu and I shrug before going outside. When we got outside I turn to him with a grin and he hums "you want to play a game of tag?" I ask and he nods so I tap his head. "You're it then." I say before running and he chases after me. We both ran back and forth in the backyard.

He was fast and easily caught me but I notice that whenever I was it he would slow down a bit. I didn't really think much of it though. Until I realized he was purposely doing that. So when I was it again I rush to catch him and end up tackling him. We actually roll around a bit and I pin him. We laugh and I smile "So. Why were you slowing down for me?" I ask and he hums "What do you mean?" 

I sat up and cross my arms "whenever I was it you wouldn't be as fast when running from me." I say and he hums "oh. Well I wanted to give you a chance to catch me." He says and I hum "why though?" I ask and he sighs "well I didn't want you to get upset if you couldn't catch me" he glances away with a blush "and I don't ever want to make you upset." I look at him surprised and smile as I uncross my arms.

I lay down on him, hugging him. "Aww! That's so sweet!" I say and pull away "but I don't care if you are faster than me." I say with a smile and he chuckles "okay, I won't do that anymore." He says and I smile before hugging him again. He hugs me back and I hear him hum softly. Turning my head slightly I saw a soft smile and blush on his face. I just smile and stood up with him to continue our game.  
....

It was another day of playing at Osomatsu's house. This time we were playing hide and seek with his brothers. I was trying to find a hiding place when I hear "psst. Over here." and turn to see Osomatsu gesturing up to the attic. I nod and we quickly go up in the attic to hide. We hid behind some boxes and look at each other. We both snicker and smile "it'll take a while for them to find us up here." He says and I nod. 

"Good idea Osomatsu." I say and he smiles before we sat down next to each other. Mostly we were talking about school and how summer would be here soon. "I'm actually going on a vacation this summer." I say and he hums "where? and how long?" He asks and he seemed..worried. "Somewhere called Hawaii. We'll only be going for a week in June." I say and he sighs in relief "I was worried you'd be gone all summer." He says and I laugh softly before lightly shoving him. 

"Your Birthday is coming too isn't it?" I ask and he nods "I'm excited. You'll be 11. Albeit before me but I'm so excited." I say and he smiles "yeah. Oh and when you're in Hawaii try not to get lost again." He says and I giggle "oh yeah I won't." I say and he hums "I'm serious y/n." I turn to him and go silent when I saw how serious his face was. "I don't want you getting lost in an unfamiliar place. You could get hurt and I don't want you getting hurt...I also don't want to lose you." He says and I hum "I..I won't." I say and he lays his hand on mine. 

"Promise?" He asks leaning closer and I nod "I promise." I say and lean closer as well. We just stare at each other before he kisses my cheek. I blush and smile softly "Hey y/n" I hum as he shyly leans his forehead against mine. "I..I really like you..like..like you like you." He says with a blush and I hum "yeah...I do too.." I say and bump his nose with mine. We both look into each other's eyes and shyly lean in.

"Found you!!"

We jump apart with yelps and turn to see Ichimatsu. He tilts his head "what were you two doing?" He asks and we blush before we both answer with a simple.

"nothing."  
....

It was the day that I would be heading to Hawaii and I was excited. Everyday leading up to today Osomatsu and I would try to be alone but either his parents, brothers or my parents would interrupt with the question "what are you two doing?" which gained a "nothing." in response. Before my family went to Hawaii we stopped by the Matsuno house to say goodbye before going on vacation.

Saying goodbye to the brothers and their parents was easy except when it came to Osomatsu. I was blushing. He was blushing. We both said a simple goodbye and hug each other. He did give me a folded up drawing and his blush increased when handing it to me. I took it and gave him one more hug before going into the car. As my parents start the car I open the drawing.

I blush hard and stare at the drawing of me and Osomatsu. He drew us holding hands inside a heart. With "I luv u." written below it. "Wait! Stop the car!" I shout and my dad, startled, slams the brakes. Luckily we weren't far from the house as I hop out of the car. I rush back to Osomatsu and hug him tightly. He almost fell back but kept balance and hugs me back. I saw my parents had backed up and my mom rolls the window down. "Honey, you okay?" She asks and I nod before pulling back.

I smile at Osomatsu and with a heavy blush I kiss him. He blushes hard and I pull back "I love you too!" I say happily and he smiles wide before kissing me and hugging me tightly. I heard both our mothers cooing at us. "Aww~ that's so cute." My mom coos and I pull back. "I'll see you in a week okay." I say and he nods "okay!" He says and I pull away to get back in the car. 

As we drove away Osomatsu and I wave goodbye to each other. I sat back in my seat and sigh fondly as I hug his drawing to my chest. My little heart couldn't take it. I got to kiss Osomatsu. I got to kiss my crush and I got to tell him I love him. 

I was the happiest girl ever. I was only 11 and I was already in love.


	160. My Husband, My Sweet (Gym Teacher! Karamatsu x Teacher! reader)

I was walking to my husband's office with a container in my hands. School had just gotten out and I figured I pay him a visit before heading home. He usually stayed behind at school to clear up the gym and other things so I usually went home before. Because of this we drive to work separately. Anyway I knock on the door and he hums before calling out "Who is it?" 

"Someone who loves you so much." I say with a smile and we opens the door. "Hello my dear. Come on in." He says and I walk in "So what brings you to my office. Shouldn't you be home by now?" He asks and I smile "Well my class made a batch of brownies today. I figured you want to try some." I say and he hums before taking one. I took one as well and Karamatsu hums "this are pretty good." 

I nod and smile "my students are talented." I say and he smiles before lifting my head "not as talented as you." I blush and smile "you always know what to say." I say and he smiles before leaning in to kiss me. I blush when he licks my bottom lip before pulling back. "You always do that. Just tell me when I have food on my lips and I'll wipe it off." I say and he chuckles "where's the fun in that?" He says and backs me up to the desk.

I blush when he traps me between his arms. He smiles and kisses me softly. I hum and kiss back as he lifts me up onto the desk. He held my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. I pull away with a gasp and he moves to kiss my neck. "Hold on. Let's wait till we get home." I say tugging at his windbreaker and bite my lip. "Okay. Let's go then." He says before pulling away and I hum "but don't you have to-" "I already did all I had to. So let's go." He says and opens the door.

I smile and we both leave the room, after he locks the door of course. We went to the parking lot and we rush to his car. I didn't care if we left my car I can just have Karamatsu drive me to school in the morning. So we got in his car and went home. When we got home he actually carried me into the house to our bedroom. As soon as we got to the bed he pins me and kisses me deeply. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss back just as deeply.  
....

So Karamatsu drove us to school where we went to our respective classes. I sigh fondly as I write the lesson plan on the board. The memories from last night were making me blush. One of my students enter the room and greets me. "Hello Ms. L/n. You seem happy." She says and I smile "hello Lilian. Yes I am very happy today." I say and she sat down. Yes I didn't go by Mrs. Matsuno in a school setting but only because I wanted it that way.

Classes started and I watch my students as they got to work. When suddenly Ms. Smith, a new math teacher, calls my attention. "Can I speak with you?" She asks nervously and I nod before stepping out to talk with her. "What is it you need to talk with me about?" I ask and she hums "Listen. I know what you're going through I went through the same issue." She says and I hum "okay?" She nods and hands me a card. "What's this?" I ask and she smiles

"It's a marriage counselor. I went to her when my husband and I were growing distant and-" "woah woah! My husband and I aren't distant." I say cutting her off and she sighs "look it's okay. Couples can lose interest. I just wish I could've talked with you before." I gave her a confused look "It's none of my business but I saw you and Mr. Matsuno yesterday. I have seen your behavior before but I didn't think anything of it."

That's when it hit me and I started laughing. "Ms. L/n this isn't a laughing matter." She says in a stern tone and I hand her the card back. "Thanks for your concern but Karamatsu, Mr. Matsuno, is my husband." I say and her face went red. "Oh I'm so sorry. I knew you were married but I didn't know who you were married to. Forgive me." She says and I smile "it's okay. No need to apologize. This isn't the first time. The principle thought the same thing." I say and she nods before we went out separate ways.

When lunch rolled around I went to find Karamatsu. When I found him I hug him and he hums. "Guess what happened." I say and he hums "What?" He asks and turns around as I pull away. "Ms. Smith didn't know we were married and she saw us last night. She thought I was cheating." I say and he gains an amused face. "Heh. That's funny. Maybe we should start letting people know we are married." He says and I nod before kissing him softly.

Though it was funny to see people get so worried it's for the best that we let faculty know that Karamatsu and I are married. 

To avoid more confusion and worry in the future.


	161. Love Letters (Highschool! Choromatsu x reader)

I shyly walk into the classroom and was relieved to see no one else there yet. I quickly locate his desk and place the note down before rushing out of the room. I was chilling in the library until the bell rang. I head back to the room as students start to enter the class. I saw Choromatsu at his desk reading the note I left for him. I blush and quickly go to my seat in the front.

It was a love letter without a name. I have been leaving anonymous notes for him for a week now. You see I had a huge crush on Choromatsu but I was too shy to tell him. I glance back at him to see him blush before placing the note into his bag. I smile and turn my head towards the teacher. "Okay today you'll need a partner because we'll be doing a research project." He says with a smile. 

I heard a few people saying that they wanted to be paired with Choromatsu. Makes sense as he was a very smart guy he was just a little weird. I was one of the few people who didn't find him weird and let me tell you a lot of people thought he was. "The pairs will be one boy and one girl. I want all of the girls to come pick a name from the jar. The name you choose will be your partner for the week." He says as sets the jar down and I hear a few groans and whines.

The teacher looks around and looks at me. I glance away "y/n. How about you go first?" He says and I sigh. Of course I was first. He knew I was shy so he wanted me to have first pick. I shyly stood up and shuffle to the his desk. I reach into the jar and pull out a piece of paper. I open it and went wide eyed with a blush. I was silent and the teacher glances at the paper. "Oh Choromatsu Matsuno. Looks like you got the luck of the draw huh?" He asks with a knowing smile and I glance away before handing the paper to the teacher.

"Good luck. I hope you two work together." He says as I walk back to my seat. I could feel the class staring at me with envy as I sat down. After everyone picked a name the teacher had everyone move to sit with their partners. I stay put to scared to move. I was afraid that I would embarrass myself. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Choromatsu.

"Hi. I saw you weren't going to move so I decided to just sit with you." He says with a smile and pulls up a seat. "Y-Yeah. Sorry." I say with a blush and he shrugs "it's okay. So what do you want to research?" He asks and I smile softly "um...well he said that we could research whatever...would it be alright if we research astrology?" I ask shyly and he hums "Astrology? You mean like zodiacs and horoscopes?" 

I blush and glance away "yeah..sorry is that weird?" I ask and he shook his head "no no not at all. That sounds fascinating. Let's do it." He says with a smile and I smile with a nod.  
....

Three days into researching Choromatsu and I discovered that we were both Gemini(sorry if you aren't). So that was pretty cool. As we were researching I found a funny horoscope for Gemini. "Hey Choromatsu. Do you want to know what Geminis are weirdly obsessed with?" I ask and he hums looking up from his work.

"What?" He asks and I smile "Hats apparently." I say with a laugh and he chuckles. "Well that's peculiar. Can I ask you something?" He asks and I hum "sure. What is it?" I ask as I turn back to my computer. "Why do leave love letters on my desk?" He asks and I froze. "I..I don't know what you're talking about." I say and he hums "well you're handwriting matches with the writing on the letters."

Of course he would notice that. I knew I should have typed them instead. I blush softly and hum "that doesn't mean anything. People can have similar handwriting. How do you know it was me?" I ask knowing I had been caught. "You're the only girl that pays the slightest attention to me." He says and I turn to him to see him smiling. "That and your blush is a dead giveaway." 

I blush and pat my face before turning away. "...I left the notes because I couldn't tell you in person...I didn't want you to reject me...I think I thought that you'd tease me for it." I say and squeak softly as he turns me back around. "You really thought I would tease you?" He asks and I nod "y/n..I wouldn't have teased you. You are a nice, beautiful girl and judging by your letters you are a sweetheart."

I blush and hide my face but he removes my hands and hugs me. I shyly hug him back and smile softly "Choromatsu?" He hums and I blush "C-Can I be your girlfriend?" I ask and he pulls back with a smile. "I would love to have you as my girlfriend." He says before kissing my forehead. I feel my face erupt in a bright red blush and smile shyly. I smile and hug him tightly, lightly nuzzling my face on his. I was so happy. I was happier than words could describe. 

I was a shy girl with a simple idea to leave notes for my crush. I was happy that the end result was having Choromatsu as my boyfriend.


	162. Good or Evil; you choose (Hero! Choromatsu x Villain! reader)

I was watching over a caged Choromatsu as my father works on his machine. I saw Choromatsu messing with the collar on his neck. My father had created it and it was able to diminish powers. "No matter how much you struggle it won't come off." I say and walk over to him. "Why are you doing this?" He asks and I sigh "you're a hero, I'm a villain. Duh." I say and walk over to look at security feed.

"But you aren't a villain." He says and I whip around to stare at him. "What?" I ask and he sighs "you're not the villain. Your father is." He says and I scoff "my father is a villain so that means I am too." I say and turn away "No. Y/n, You choose if you're a villain or not." I huff and cross my arms "what about the time we spent together before this whole mess? Remember how happy you were?" 

"...I was just following my father's instructions. To pretend and-" "but you weren't pretending. Y/n I know genuine happiness and I saw that when you smiled." He says and I glance at him. "If that wasn't the most genuine smile ever then I am foolish." He says with a smile and I stare at him. "It's my fate to be a villain. You can't change that." I say and he hums "Well then I can die trying because I know you can be good. I know how much you want to be good."

I stare at him as he smiles and look down. Before I could even say anything alarms went off. Alarms that meant a security breech. I look up at the screens to see his brothers. "You can choose to be like your father or you can come with me and be like my brothers and I. It's your choice y/n." He says and I glance at him before looking at the screens to see his brothers working together against my father's guards.

I drop my head and walk over to Choromatsu. I open the cell door and reach up to remove the collar. "I..I don't want to be a bad guy anymore...I" Choromatsu lifts my head and I feel tears leaving my eyes "I want to be good. I want to be with you." I say and he hugs me close. I hug him tightly and he pulls away to kiss my forehead. "Then let's get out of here." He says and grabs my hand. I blush softly before we run.

We made it to where the guards were fighting his brothers and I saw Choromatsu's eyes glow green before he summons vines to wrap around the guards, capturing them. I whistle as I was impressed and he smirks. His brothers turn to him with smiles but tense when they saw me. I shyly wave at them "Hi..um sorry.." I say and hid behind Choromatsu. 

Choromatsu smiles and steps aside to pat my head "don't worry. She isn't a threat but let's get out of here." He says and they nod before we all left. As we ran I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. Choromatsu was right this is what I wanted but was too afraid. Now I had what I wanted. Not just to be good but to be free. I felt happy and free the moment I left the building. I left the building and didn't look back.

Others don't get to decide who you are. Only you get to decide that. It is your choice whether you want to live in the darkness as a villain or out in the light as a hero. Choromatsu opened my eyes to that and I'm happy to be with him.

I am also happy to say I made the right choice and I will never regret my decision for as long as I live.


	163. Understanding 🍋(Choromatsu x Innocent! reader) Lemon

I was walking with my handbag in hand. I was heading over to my boyfriend's place. I was actually spending the night so I was pretty excited. Though when I told my friend I was spending the night she gave this weird smirk and said "make sure you have him use protection y/n." before I left and I was confused by it. I was still confused to be honest.

What could she have meant?

Anyway I knock on the door and wasn't surprised that Choromatsu opened the door. I smile and hug him "Hi Choromatsu!" I greet happily and kiss his cheek. He pulls me back and smiles "hi y/n. I see your happy as usual." He says and I nod "of course! I get to spend time with my boyfriend and I get to spend the night!" I say with a smile and he kisses my forehead before leading me inside.

I walk to the living room where I was tackled by a very happy Jyushimatsu. He was one of my best friends. "Heya Y/n! I missed you!" He says and hugs me tightly while I laugh softly. "I missed you too but don't crush me." I say and he lets me go. "Oh right! Sorry!" He says before smiling and walking over to his ball before laying on it. I laugh softly and place my bag down.

I walk over and tilt my head "Can I lay on it too?" I ask and he hums "Sure!" He says and got up. I place my hands on the ball and smile at how smooth the surface was. I got on my hands and knees. I laugh softly as I try to keep my balance on the ball. Notice the word try. Yeah I fell off, onto my face. "You okay y/n?" Jyushimatsu asks with a slight laugh and I hum with a thumbs up.

"I think I'll stay on the floor though." I say and lift my head. I hear Choromatsu clear his throat "Then you may want to fix your skirt first?" I hum and glance back to see my skirt had been pushed up a bit. "Oh yeah okay." I say before adjusting my skirt "Better?" I ask and he hums "yep." He says and I tilt my head when I saw him blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I ask and he hums "N-No reason." He says before pulling out a manga to read. It was silent for a bit before Osomatsu spoke up.

"He's blushing because he saw your underwear."

Yeah that lead Choromatsu yelling at him while Osomatsu just smirks and says how he knew he wasn't wrong. Luckily by the time night rolled around Choromatsu wasn't as mad or at least I didn't think so. I had asked Choromatsu if I could sleep in the futon with him. He seemed very hesitant and I didn't know why. Eventually he said I could but he was very adamant that I slept between him and Jyushimatsu. I wasn't complaining though.

So I was between my boyfriend and my best friend. I was hugging Choromatsu at first but I woke up with a stir in the middle. I suddenly felt uncomfortable so I turn over on my other side. I guess my movement woke up Choromatsu. "You alright y/n?" He asks and I nod "I'm just trying to get comfortable again. Sorry." I say as I fidget a bit until Choromatsu just wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"Is this comfortable enough?" He asks and I hum "yeah this feels better." I say softly and lean back on him. I went to move my legs, to bend my knees a bit, when I feel his grip tighten slightly. I hum and glance back at him to see him blushing. "You okay Choromatsu?" I ask and he hums with a nod "I'm okay." He says and I hum before going back to adjusting my position a bit. When I was finally comfortable I felt Choromatsu press his face into the nape of my neck.

I glance back at him and saw him breathing weird. Like he was panting. "Choromatsu What's wrong?" I ask and he hums "n-nothing I'm f-fine." I hum and turn to face him. I saw a heavier blush on his face and I reach out to hold his face. "Choromatsu, you're blushing harder now." I say and intertwine our legs, a habit of mine. "What's wro-" I cut myself off when he gasps softly before covering his mouth.

I hum and raise an eyebrow. He glances away and sighs "y-your l-leg." I hum and glance down. I had my leg between his legs and I noticed a bulge in his pants. I knew enough about anatomy to know what it was but I didn't know why it was bulging. I hum in curiosity and lay my hand on the bulge making him flinch. "H-Hey. D-Don't touch there" He says in a hushed tone and I hum "Why? Does it hurt?" I ask and he glances away.

"N-No" I hum and tilt my head "then what's wrong?" I ask and he sighs "..it's embarrassing." He says and I hum "why is it embarrassing?" I ask and he blushes "it's embarrassing because you don't understand what you're doing to me when you touch it." He says with a shaky voice

"...then can you help me understand?" I ask and he went wide eyed "You say I don't understand so help me to understand." I say with a smile and he hums in uncertainty "Choromatsu." I say and hug him "I want to understand." I say softly and he sighs before pulling away. "..fine..not here though." He says and I nod. We both carefully exit the futon and he takes me down to the living room, closing the door behind him, and we sat down.

"So what am I doing to you when I touch there?" I ask and he blushes lightly "Well in simple terms. When you touch that area it turns me on and makes me feel good." He says and I hum "but if it feels good then why have me stop?" I ask and he sighs "y/n..you are innocent but do you at least know about sex?" He says and he seemed hesitant to even ask. I nod softly before thinking about it. 

"Ohhh. So that's why it was" I trail off and glance at him "does it hurt?...to be turned on." I ask crawling up to him and he hums "sometimes but not too bad." He says and leans back. I glance down and lay my hand on his clothed dick. "Does it hurt right now?" I ask and he blushes "k-k-kind of." I hum and slowly stroke him through his pants. He moans softly before covering his mouth.

I hum and gently pull his hand away to kiss him softly. He kisses back and I lean forward a bit, pushing him back onto the floor. He moans softly and grips onto my upper arm. I smile softly and took that as he was feeling good. So I move my hand into his pants and his underwear. He tenses up and I hum as it felt a little weird. I quickly shrug it off and wrap my hand around the base before stroking a little faster.

He pulls away with a moan and I look at him to see how different his face had become. His eyes were lidded slightly and his smile was shaky. "Does this feel good?" I ask and he nods with a soft moan. "It r-really does~" I smile and kiss him. He hums and I felt his tongue nudge my bottom lip. I hum but open my mouth. I squeak softly as his tongue slides into my mouth. I moan softly and push my tongue against his before I pull away. 

He hums as I sat up and went to pull his bottoms off. A blush heavy on my face. He reaches out to hold my wrist. "Wait a minute. You don't need to-" I push his hand off and shook my head "it's okay. I don't mind." I say before pulling his bottoms off. Choromatsu went red in the face and I blush harder as his dick sprung up. I gulp lightly and go down to take him into my mouth. I look up at him to see him flinch a little.

I kept my eyes on him as I bob my head. He had this blissful face as he moans softly, a hand covering his mouth. I hum and let my eyes flutter shut as I went to move my tongue against his dick. "Oh y/n~ that feels soo good ah~" he moans out into his hand. I open my eyes a bit to see his eyes were rolled back a bit while he grips the floorboards. I shut my eyes and move faster.

"Oh y/n~ I'm about to ah~ I'm going to cum~" I moan softly and press my legs together as I felt wetness on my underwear. I felt a hand lay on the back of my head but I shrug it off. Until he grips my hair down with a loud moan. My eyes shot open as a thick liquid shot into my mouth. I pull off and the same liquid shot out onto my face. I hum and gulp down what was in my mouth before wiping some of it off my face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" I hear Choromatsu say as I stare at the slightly sticky liquid. I curiously lick it off my fingers before wiping the rest off my face and lick it off. "What was that?" I ask and he blushes "well it was.." he pauses with an embarrassed groan "it was my cum..sorry." He says softly obviously embarrassed. I just hum before standing up to push my bottoms off.

I smile shyly and sat down "..you know what to do right?" I ask with a blush and he blushes but nods before leaning in to kiss me deeply. I hum and squeak softly as he lays me back on the floor. I moan softly as he rubs my wet core before pushing two of his fingers in. He hums and slowly pumps his fingers making me moan into his mouth. I moan as I could feel his fingers move inside me.

He pulls away and I moan out as I could feel my legs shake slightly. Then after a bit I feel pressure in my stomach. I grip his arm with a whine and he pulls his fingers out. He kisses me softly before lining up. He looks at me and I nod before closing my eyes with a deep breath. My breath hitches with a whine as he pushes into me. I bite my lip and gasp as he pushed in all the way.

I open my eyes when he kisses my forehead and I smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm going to move, okay?" I nod and kiss him deeply. He hums before thrusting slow and gently. I moan into his mouth and pull away "that feels good~" I moan and he groans softly as he moves to hold my hips.

I moan softly as I could feel him moving inside me. Then I gasp softly as he starts thrusting faster. I whine and bite my lip "Oh~ Choromatsu~" I moan softly and pull him closer. I yelp softly as he tightens his grip on my hips "Oh~ y/n~ y-you're soo t-tight~ Ha~" he moans and thrusts even faster. Then I let out a whiny moan as he hit something inside me.

"Ah!~ Chorom-ah~ T-There!~" I moan out and Choromatsu looked surprised. He leans down to whisper "try to be quiet okay?" I nod softly and bite my lip before he found that spot again. He hit it hard and I threw my head back. "Oh~ Choro~" I bite my lip and cover my mouth as went harder to hit that spot. I felt my head spin as I try to hold my voice back. Until I couldn't anymore.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close as I moan loudly. "Oh Choromatsu!~ Oh There!~" I moan out and he smiles "can't say you didn't try" he says before holding my hips up and thrusts harder. I moan out and clutch onto him as pressure builds. "Choromatsu~ I think I'm going to cum~" I moan out and he kisses me deeply.

I whine out and arch my back with a shudder. I moan softly as my grip loosens and gasp when Choromatsu pulls away to lay his forehead on mine. He gave a few deep thrusts he stills inside me with a moan that became a slight whine. I shudder with a moan and bite my lip as he came inside me. We both just lay there panting softly before I hug him with a soft smile.

"You okay Choromatsu?" I ask and he hums before kissing my forehead. I giggle softly before humming as he pulls out before laying on me, hugging me tightly. I hum and mess with his bangs. He just hums and smiles "I love you y/n...thank you." He says with a blush and I smile before kissing him softly. "Well I love you too and no problem." I say before humming "do you think we should go back up or what?" I ask and he hums before redressing both of us.

I sat up as he walks out of the room but hum when he came back with a blanket and two pillows. "I don't feel like dealing with that." He says and I giggle softly. He lays the pillows down and I lay my head down. I smile as he lays down pulling the blanket over us. I immediately wrap my arms around him and snuggle up to his chest. "I love you Choromatsu." I say and feel him hold me close before we drift off to sleep.


	164. Keeping Warm 🍋(Karamatsu x reader) Lemon

I was at my boyfriend's place and was currently under the Kotatsu table. I was enjoying the warm while I could. Karamatsu was sitting opposite of me with his legs under the under blanket the lines the table. I hum from the warmth and lay my head on my folded arms. I love winter but I hated the cold. I hum as I felt something nudge my ass. I glance back at Karamatsu to see him smiling.

I gave him a look and he hums "What is it my dear?" He asks and I hum "you were nudging my ass with your foot." I say and he chuckles before nudging my ass again. "We gonna have a problem!" I shout playfully and he laughs. I laugh softly and hum as he went under the table. He lays on me and pokes his head out to kiss my cheek. "You enjoying the warmth?" He asks and I nod with a content hum. "Hey so when will your brothers come back?" I ask and he hums

"Um I don't know. Maybe a hour if they go out drinking after the bathhouse." He says and I hum. He hums and glances at me "that is a pretty decent amount of time." He says and kisses my neck. I hum and push on his face "oh come on. Don't do that." I say and he held my hand. "But if you want to feel warmth, why not use our own body heat?" He asks with sultry tone as he kisses my hand. I blush and glance away. 

He hums and kisses my neck "What do you say y/n? You up for it?" He asks and I moan softly as he kisses my sweet spot. "y-yes~" he hums and turns my head to kiss me deeply. I moan softly as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. He hums and roams his under my shirt. I squeak softly as he squeezes my sides and he chuckles.

"Still have sensitive sides, sweetie?" He asks before rubbing my sides and I hum with a nod. He hums and kisses my neck as he moves to remove my bra. When it was off we just push it under the table. I moan softly as he squeezes my breasts. "You are so cute" He says before kissing me softly. I hum softly as his thumbs roll over my nipples.

I hum and pull away as he pulls my pants off. "Spread your legs dear." He says softly into my ear and I shudder before spreading my legs. He hums and I blush as I felt his hard on press against me. "There we go~" he purrs and kisses my neck as he grinds up against me.

I moan softly and grind back against him. He chuckles and holds my hips down. I whine but moan softly as he bucks his hips. I hum softly and lay my hand on his free hand. "Karamatsu~" I coo and he hums "yes, what is it?" He asks and I glance back "can we just do it? I know you like being gentle but..I think I can handle it. So could you just um.." I blush at his almost blank stare and glance away "never mind"

He hums and lifts his hips, letting go of my hips, before I hear him undo his belt. I felt my skin tingling as his hand went to pull my underwear off. I bite my lip with a blush when I feel his dick nudge my pussy. "Is this what you want?~" he purrs and I shudder "yes~ I want it~" I say with a whine and he hums as he moves his hand up to hold my waist. I moan softly as the tip pushes in "Seriously~ Just put it in~" I glance back and smile "I'll be okay~"

He smiles and kisses me deeply. I moan out into his mouth when he thrusts in to the hilt. I grip my sweater and pull away from him with a hum of bliss. Karamatsu hums softly and kisses my neck. I lay my head on my folded arms and moan as he starts to thrust. It wasn't slow but it wasn't really fast either. "Oh~ Karamatsu~" I moan and he hums "feel good sweetheart?" I nod with a gasp as he grazes my g-spot.

I lean my head back with a whine and he smiles "oh~ did I find your sweet spot?~" he coos before hitting it again. I moan and hid my face into my arms. He hums and kisses my cheek as he thrusts a little harder. I moan and bite my lip as I felt my orgasm approach. Karamatsu hums and nuzzles his face into my neck.

Both of us jump when the door to the living room opens. How did we not hear the front door? Were we that distracted? Well we glance up and saw Osomatsu. "Oh hey, you're still here y/n?" He asks and I hum "um yeah..sorry." I say nervously and he hums "that's fine." He says before he walks into the room. Keep in mind he could have sat anywhere. 

But noo. He decided sit down. at the Kotatsu table.

Thank goodness he was sitting cross legged but still.

Unfortunately when he first sat down Karamatsu flinched a bit which made me gasp softly before I cover my mouth. "You okay y/n?" Osomatsu asks looking at from his comic. I gave a thumbs up and a nod. I was too afraid to speak because my voice would fail me. Thankfully he shrugs it off. Karamatsu leans up to my ear "Sorry. I didn't mean to flinch." He says and I huff before burying my face into my arms. "What's wrong?" He asks and I blush heavily. "I..I need to..I need to cum." I whisper trying not to whine.

"...oh..well I can pull out an-" I shook my head "no..the slightest movement and I'll...my voice.." I trail off and he hums in thought. "What are you guys whispering about?" Osomatsu asks and we glance at each other before we look over at him. "Nothing." We both say in sync and he hums "Okayy then."

Karamatsu sighs and whispers "we can't just stay like this..even I'm starting to feel..just let me pull out and we can finish this upstairs." I sigh and bury my face into my arms with a hum. He hums and, carefully, pulls out. As much as I tried I couldn't hold back the small whine and my face turns red. "Y/n your face is red." Osomatsu points out and I hum "yeah? Really?" I ask as Karamatsu pulls my bottoms back up along with his and Osomatsu nods.

"It's probably from the heat of the Kotatsu table and her sweater." Karamatsu says and I nod before crawling out from under the table. "I'm kind of tired actually." I say as I stood up "Oh? So you heading home?" Osomatsu asks and Karamatsu hums "not in the cold she's not." He says before quickly getting out from under the table and stood up. "I can step up futon and you can sleep over." He says and I nod before we quickly left the room.

We rush into the bedroom and close the door. He was quick to pin me to the wall, kissing me deeply. I moan into his mouth and reach my hands down to hastily undo his belt, pushing his pants off while he did the same. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away and I smile at the sultry look in his eyes before he plunges back into me. I moan and grip onto his back as he thrusts roughly.

"Oh~ were you t-that effected by Ah~" I was cut off by a moan as he hits my g-spot. "Yes~ you don't know how frustrating it was for me to not be able to move." I shudder at his tone of voice. It gave me chills. "Feeling your tight pussy around dick is enough to drive me crazy. Enough to make me needy~" he purrs and heat floods my body as my body trembles under this tone of his. "H-How n-needy?~" I ask with a moan as he hits my g-spot.

"Heh. You fill me with the need to fuck you senseless~" 

I moan and lean my head back as I came. I whine and bite my lip as he thrusts harder. I moan and clutch onto his back. "K-Karamatsu m-my v-voice~ I'm g-gonna g-get loud~" I whine and he kisses my neck as he grips my hips "At this point, I don't fucking care. Let him hear. If they have any problems they have me to talk to. So I have one question~" he leans up to my ear and lightly blew onto it.

"Who's your daddy?~"

I blush and bite my lip. Sometimes I forget he has that kink. I moan as his thrusts didn't cease. "Oh!~ you are~" I moan and he licks the shell of my ear "then let me hear you say it~" he purrs and I moan softly "D-Daddy~" I moan and he nips at my ear "let me hear that dirty voice~" I whine softly and gnaw at his neck

"Oh Daddy!~ Ah!~ I can feel you so deep!~ I can feel down to my core!~" I moan out and he moans as well. "I can feel you tightening up y/n~" I moan and bite at his neck. "Oh~ I'm so close~ please say my name love~" I smile shakily and moan out "Oh Karamatsu!~ Oh~ cum for me baby~" I moan into his ear and I felt his whole body shake before he gave a final deep thrust with a loud drawn out moan.

I moan and shudder with a smile as he came inside of me. He pulls out and gently sets my legs down. My legs immediately give out and I fell onto Karamatsu. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean t-" I cut him off with a kiss and smile fondly "don't apologize~ I love that side of you~" I say and he hums with a blush before having me sit down as he got the futon set up. He places me in the futon after redressing me and I drift off to sleep with a smile. 

I don't know what switch I flipped but I'm glad I did.

-Karamatsu's POV- 

I watch as y/n went to sleep and pull my bottoms back on. Then I realized something. "Oh shit. Her bra is still under the table." I say but sigh and head downstairs. I open the door to the living room and Osomatsu glances at me. He just stares at his comic as I walk over to the table and lift the blanket. "Uh So Karamatsu?" Osomatsu finally speaks up and I hum when I spot the bra.

"Are you okay?" He asks as I quickly shove the bra into my hoodie pocket. "Yeah. Why?" I ask him before standing up and he hums "you aren't like mad that I came home early, right?" He asks and I hum "No. It was just an inconvenience. So I'm not mad." I say and he seemed relieved. "Serious talk though. Sorry about-" I held my hand up and smile "it's fine. Now if you had actually interfered to where we couldn't continue" I tilt my head with a smile 

"I would kick your ass." 

His laughs nervously "right..I'll keep that in mind." I smile and laugh "I'm only joking." I say and head to the door "but seriously do not interrupt us. Okay? Good." I say before heading upstairs with a smile as I heard Osomatsu say

"Jeez you can be scary at times." I just respond with a simple "I know." before heading upstairs to join y/n in the futon.


	165. A Facade (Highschool! Jyushimatsu x reader) Slight Angst

"Oi Jyushimatsu!" A voice shouts and I groan when footsteps run up to me. Lunch had just started and I was sitting outside. I look up from my notebook to see y/n. "what is it?" I ask in annoyance and she just smiles before looking away. I have known y/n ever since we were 16, I was introduced to her by Ichimatsu, and as long as I have known y/n she would tease him to no end. It pissed me off.

She tries so hard to get my attention then just ignores me, she repeatedly pokes me and she has even tackled him once. She always did it with that wide smile on her face. I usually just brush it off as she does stop when I say so. Y/n walks behind me and I close my notebook. She hums and leans over my shoulder. "ooh what was that?" She coos and I hum "it was nothing." I say and go to place the notebook into my bag.

My eyes widen when she snatches it away and I turn to her as she smiles. "Got it! Now what were you up to?" She says and opens the notebook. I stood up and reach to grab it but she holds it behind her. "Y/n. Give that back." I say sternly and she giggles "Why? Ohh so you were drawing?" She asks and continues to look through it. I felt my hands clench up. I was starting to get angry.

"Y/n." I say sternly and she giggles with that smile "I didn't know you could draw. What a surp" before she could finish the sentence I slapped her. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK! I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE GOING THROUGH MY THINGS MUCH LESS MY DRAWINGS!" I yell and take the book back. "YOU JUST DON'T LISTEN DO YOU?!" I yell as my scowl deepens as I glare at her.

She stood there silent and shocked as she held her cheek. "Y-You..Y-You hit me.." She says and I huff "WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU HADN'T PISSED ME OFF!" I yell and saw people were staring. "I..I.." She stutters and I growl lowly "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND YOU ARE ALWAYS PISSING ME OFF! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I MANAGED TO STAND YOU! DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME PISSED OFF!" 

"Jyushimatsu. Enough." I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Ichimatsu. He walks over to y/n and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Y/n. You okay?" He asks and I just stare at her. She looks at me and hums softly before smiling wide. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Ichimatsu. But I just remembered I have this..thing I have to do..bye." She says before running off. I watch her run off before dropping my gaze to Ichimatsu. 

He turns around and I flinch at the glare he had. "You. We need to talk." He says in a low, stern tone that honestly scared me. I had never seen him like this before. I just nod and he grabs my stuff so I just follow him. We went up to the rooftop and he drops both of our bags before walking over to the railing. He had yet to say anything and I saw his fingers drum against the railing. After a minute he finally spoke. 

"You are an idiot."

My eyes widen and before I could say anything he turns around with a look of disappointment on his face. "You have no idea what you did. Do you?" He asks and I was going to answer but he cut me off. "You never really talk with her so you have no idea what she went through...but I do." He says and glances over the railing. "Jyushimatsu. Let me ask you something. Do you know how I met y/n..how we became friends?" He asks and I gave a quiet "no." 

"I had seen her around school when we were 15. Just freshmen. She seemed nice but something was off. I never really got to properly meet her." He trails off and looks at me. "I met her up here..but she was standing on the other side off this railing." My eyes widen and he hums "she was going to kill herself...I was quick to stop her and asked her "what could have drove you to do this?" I was not prepared for what she said." He says and I could tell he was getting choked up.

"She came from a family where she was an only child..she said she was unplanned child..an accident..her parents, begrudgingly, decided to raise her anyway...the mom was an alcoholic with anger issues where as her father...he was just messed up." He says and I stood there shocked. An accident? I think before asking "..How messed up was her father?" I ask and he looks at me. 

"You sure you want to know?" He asks and I nod. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it...her father along with her mother..would abuse her..he would kick her, hit her..the father smoked so he burned her as well..that's not even the worst of it.." he says walking up to me and I look at him shocked "W-What could be worse than that?" I ask and Ichimatsu sighs before looking me in the eyes.

"Jyushimatsu. from age 12 to 15. she was sexually assaulted by him."

My blood ran cold. My stomach churned. I said nothing. I couldn't say anything. "Luckily after some talking to and helping her. Within a months time she was finally able to get her parents arrested for their crimes..she lives with her grandparents now. They loved her to pieces and cared for her properly. by the time we were 16 she was starting to get happy." He says and smiles "that's when I decided to introduce her to our family...you know what she told me last week?" He asks and I hum

"She told me how she had a crush on someone." He says and looks at me "that someone was you Jyushimatsu." I froze and felt like my heart stopped. I grab him by his shoulders "EH?!?! WHAT?!" I yell and he nods "all this time...she had a crush..on me...and I hit her...oh god I don't feel good." I say and drop my hands as my head spins.

Ichimatsu sighs "it'll be okay." He says "But if I were you I would go find her." He says before handing me my bag "She's probably in her next class already." He says with a soft smile. I nod"Thank you niisan!" I shout as I run off. I actually trip on the step but shook it off as I stood up.

I run to y/n's next class and see her walk in. I calm my breathing first and walk into the class. I saw her talking with a friend. Her friend saw me and went wide eyed before y/n turns around. Her eyes widen and she avoids eye contact. I walk over and she backs up

"N-Now I know y-you're p-probably still angry but I am truly sorry..I w-was only t-teasing you." She stutters and I took breath before taking one of her hands in mine. "Slap me." She went wild eyed and I hear the class yell in shock. "W-What? I can't slap-" "please. I am so sorry for slapping you...I didn't know." I say and saw something flash across her eyes. "Ichimatsu..he told you..did he tell you-" "he..he told me everything." I say and smile

"E-Everything Huh?" She pauses and glances at me. She pulls her hand away and slaps me. She actually turned my head and I held my cheek. "Okay, ouch that hurts." I say before turning to her with a smile and she smiles before gulping "um..can you close your eyes for a second?" She says and I gave her a look "you aren't going slap me again are you?" I ask and she shook her head with a faint blush. So faint you could miss it but I saw it. 

I hum and smile before shrugging "okay then. You better not slap me again." I say and shut my eyes. I felt her hold my face before pulling me forward and a pair of lips on mine. I hear some gasps and open my eyes a bit to see y/n with her eyes tightly shut as she kisses me. I smile and hum as she pulls away. When she opened her eyes her face flushed.

"I'm s-sorry but I h-have w-wanted to k-kiss you for a w-while now and-hm?" She hums as I held her face "you're talking to much." I say before kissing her and she squeaks before humming with a soft whimper. I heard the class yell in shock yet again but I ignore them. I pull away when the bell rang and her face went completely red. I smile and pull her into a hug. "I have to get to class but let's meet up after school okay?" I ask and she nods shyly "y-yeah o-okay."

I pull away and kiss her forehead before leaving the classroom. I smile as I walk to class, which surprised a lot of people, but I didn't care. I felt happy and I felt like this is how it should've been. I should'nt have avoided conversations with y/n. I'm sure if I had I could have helped her even if the worst of it was over.

Well the past is past. I just want to focus on now because right now y/n was happy and I was happy. 

I don't ever want to see her hurt again.


	166. The Breakroom 🍋(Arcade Worker! Todomatsu x Male! reader) Lemon

I was standing by the entrance to the arcade with a smile. I was watching Todomatsu, my boyfriend, empty quarters from one of the many arcade games. I glance at the clock and smirk when I saw it was his break soon. I walk over as he stood up and I wrap my arms around his waist. He flinches and I smile "Hi bunbun. It's time for your break right? I brought you some lunch." I say and lift my hand that held a bag. 

He sighs and glances back at me "yep." He says before we both went to the breakroom. I hand him the bag and he sat at the table before going to check his phone. I smirk and lock the door as he is distracted. I walk over to him and hug him from behind. He hums and looks up from his phone to look at me. "What are you doing y/n?" He asks and I smile before nuzzling my face on his "What? I can't show my boyfriend affection?" I ask and he hums

"Of course you can. What do you want?" He asks and I hum "..how can you tell that I want something?" I ask with a deadpan expression and he hums "when you want something you get super affectionate, more than normal, so what do you want y/n?" He asks and I hide my face into his neck. He hums and lifts my head. He smiles and kisses me softly. I hum and shut my eyes as I kiss him back. He pulls away and I bite my lip. 

He chuckles and gave that cat smirk "I heard you lock the door. I just want to hear you say it~" I blush and he leans up to my ear "soo what do you want?" He asks as he blew on my ear and traces a circles onto my thigh. I blush harder and gulp "Can you give me a blowjob?" I ask and shy away slightly.

Despite the fact we've been dating for 2 years now I still get embarrassed when I ask him for that.

He hums and pulls away to stand up. He kisses me and backs me into the table. I part my lips and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly as he presses his tongue against mine. I wrap an arm around his neck and thread my fingers through his hair. He deepens the kiss and I moan softly. I blush as I felt my pants tighten. Todomatsu pulls away and pushes my shirt up to kiss down my abdomen.

I blush and bite my lip as he undoes my belt before pulling my pants down. I moan softly as he licks my erection through my underwear before pulls my underwear down as well. I blush as he smirks before leaning in to take my dick into his mouth. 

I moan softly and place a hand on his head. I bit my lip as he licks my shaft and tip. I watch with lidded eyes as slowly bobs his head. I moan and grip his hair "that feels good~" I gasp as Todomatsu took all of me into his mouth. I moan and my free hand grips onto the table as the went faster. "Oh~ I'm gonna cum~" I moan and he hums moving to lick and suck my tip. I threw my head back with a moan as he did that.

I moan and bite my lip as I felt my dick twitch. "Oh~ I'm cumming!~" I felt my hips buck slightly as I came. I pant softly and glance down to see him swallow it. I blush when he licks his lips and stood up to kiss me. I moan softly and he hums before pulling away. I blush as he traces his hand up my dick. "You've still got some left in you~" he looks up at me "annd I still have time left on my break~" he gave his signature smirk before moving to lean back against the table.

I smile and move in front of him "you sure?" I ask and he nods before kissing me deeply. I hum and push my tongue into his mouth. He moans softly and I lean him back into the table. I reach my hand down into his pants and he moans as I stroke him through his underwear. I pull back for air before kissing him again. This makes him moan into my mouth and wrap his arms around my neck.

I pull my hand away but only to push his pants off. I finally pull away and he gasps softly before panting a bit. I stood up and pull hoodie and shirt off. Though I went into my hoodie pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Todomatsu gave me a smirk and I smirk back "what? I have grown accustomed to bring this with me when I'm around you." I say and he giggles softly. "Hey I'm not judging~" 

I smile and place the clothing down beside the long forgotten lunch. I pop the cap open and squeeze some lube onto my fingers, coating three of my fingers with it. I place the bottle to the side before kissing him as I push a finger into him. He flinched but moans into my mouth. I smile as pump my finger in and out of him. 

When I got all three fingers inside of him he moans and I feel him grind against my hand. I smirk before pulling back to remove my fingers. He gave a small whine and I kiss his forehead. "You want it?" I ask as I line my dick up with his asshole. He nods with a hum and rolled his hips. I smile and kiss him softly  
as I held his hips and push in. He whines softly and bit his lip as he adjusts.

It took a minute for him to fully adjust before he wraps his arms around my neck. "You can move now" I nod and place my hands beside his waist as I start to thrust slowly. He was moans softly and bites his lip. I smile and lean down to kiss him deeply. I start to thrust faster making him moan into my mouth and scratch my back. I moan softly   
and move to grip his hips, thrusting harder. 

He moans into my mouth and dug his nails into my back. Leaving deep marks in my skin. He pulls away with a moan "Oh~ there!~" I moan as he tightens up "did I find your prostate?" I coo and he moans as I angled to hit it again. "Oh y/n!~ I'm gonna cum!~" I smile and pull out to flip him over. He looks back and smirks with giggle. I smirk and held his hips as I thrust hard back into him.

He leans his back with a moan and I moan softly as I thrust roughly. "Oh~ Todomatsu~" I moan and lean down to kiss his neck. He moans and whines "ha~ K-Keep going~" He moans out before I lay my body on his while thrusting faster. He lays his forehead onto his forearms as he became a moaning mess. He let out whiny moan as I hit his prostate again. He threw his head back as he moans out and I felt him tighten around my dick. I let out a moan and straighten up, gripping his hips, to thrust harder to hit that spot.

"Ah!~ Y-Y/n I'm a-about t-to cum!~" He moans with a whiny voice as I repeatedly hit that sweet spot. Then he clenched down hard on my dick with a loud moan. "HA!~ I'm cumming!~" he moans and I grip his hips. I panted softly as I gave a few more shallow thrusts before I felt my dick twitch. "Oh Todomatsu~ Oh I'm cumming~" I moan out before stilling inside him as I came inside him while he gave an airy moan. I sigh and rub his hips before pulling out.

Todomatsu was panting heavily and I glance down to see the mess on the floor. I hum and grab my hoodie, sliding it on before I grab my shirt and crouch down to wipe it up. I stood up and pull Todomatsu up. I hug him from behind and grip his dick with my shirt in hand. "I saw that you were still hard~" I purr and he blushes before glancing away. "Let me fix that~" I purr before stroking his dick.

He flinches but moans softly. The fabric of my shirt provided some friction for him. He moans and whines as I jerk him off. I hum and held his hand as I kiss him softly. He moans and grips my hand. I pull back and look him in the eyes. I smirk when I saw his pupils had become heart shaped. I kiss him deeply and he moans into my mouth with a whine as he came. This time he came into my shirt.

I pull away and bunch up my shirt before throwing it out. Todomatsu hums and I look at him "Sorry." He says softly and I kiss his cheek. "Why are you apologizing?" I ask as I pull my bottoms back up and he sighs as he does the same. "I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." He says and I chuckle before hugging him.

"It's okay. I don't like that shirt anyway." I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles and looks up at the clock "oh oops." I hum and look at the clock to see that his break ended about 5 minutes ago. "Heh heh oops. Sorry." I say and he shrugs "it's okay." He says and we leave the room. I left the arcade while he went back to work. I had a grin on my face because knowing Todomatsu, he'll went to go at it again when he got off work.

That's just the way he was. One round just wasn't enough for him. Not that I was complaining, I loved that about Todomatsu.

He had quite a surprising amount of stamina.


	167. Osomatsu x Short! reader

I'll just get to the point. I am short. I always have been and always will be. I am a solid 5 feet tall. It doesn't make me feel better that my boyfriend is a whole 8 inches taller than me. Luckily he wouldn't tease me for being shorter as he knows better and knows that I hate being short. I was currently out shopping and was trying to reach a bag of chips I really wanted.

I was on my toes and stretching my arm up as far as I could. Then just as I was about to give up when I hear a familiar laugh. "Need some help?" I turn to see Osomatsu and I blush "uh..yes please." I say and go flat on my feet. I thought he was going to just grab the bag but no he held my waist and lifts me up just enough to grab the bag myself. I grab the bag with a heavy blush and he sets me down.

I place the bag in my cart "thanks Osomatsu." I say before walking to a different aisle, with him following me. He continued helping me get things that I couldn't reach and I felt a little flustered. It was sweet sure but I was a little embarrassed. When I got everything I needed, which was honestly just some snacks, I head out of the store with Osomatsu still following. "Any reason you're still following me?" I ask and he smiles 

"Since when do I need a reason. I just want to spend some time with you." He says and I smile as I look up at him "I guess you don't need a reason. Why did you pick me up?" I ask and he hums "in the store. Why didn't you get grab what I needed?" I ask and he smiles before picking me up and placing me on his shoulders "because I love how easy it is to pick you up." He says and takes my bags from my hands. I held on and look down at him with a pout.

"What? You don't like being picked up?" He asks with a smug face and I blush "no I do..but it's embarrassing when you do it in public." I say and he laughs "you shouldn't be embarrassed. I know you hate that you are a shortie" he pauses and smirks up at me "but think of it like this. If you weren't short I couldn't carry you as easily." He says before moving me off his shoulders and held my hand.

"I love the fact that you are short." He says and I blush "my favorite thing about you is that your small body contains so much of your personality." He says and bends over to kiss me. I smile and kiss him back before pulling away. "I love you Osomatsu" I say softly as we walk to my place. "I love you too squirt." I blush and lightly smack his shoulder at the nickname. "Ow~" He says with a smug smirk and I laugh softly.


	168. Highschool Reunion (Ichimatsu x Twin! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/n- Sister name

I let out a sigh as I look at all the people who came to the 10 year reunion. I was just standing around with s/n and a drink in hand as I listen to people chatting away. Everyone seemed to be happy and successful. Don't get me wrong I was successful.

I went to study abroad in America with my older sister, s/n, when we graduated and we stayed in America for 10 years. We both had gotten jobs there but we recently got transferred back to Japan. Like two months ago. Just in time for the reunion. So I was successful.

but I wasn't happy.

I felt so lonely.

Sure I have my sister but I need someone to love..I wanted a boyfriend. Yet I had no luck. I watch my sister as she chats with a few old friends and I scoff. She and I were popular in school, in the sense that a lot of people knew us. I sigh and trace my finger on the rim of my glass "Y/n what's wrong? You have been so glum lately." My sister asks and I sigh "It's nothing. I'm fine." I say and she crosses her arms.

"No I know something is wrong. What is it?" She asks and I look down "...I'm lonely okay..I'm 28 and haven't had a boyfriend at all." I say and she sighs before hugging me. "Oh y/n. Look after tonight how about I introduce you to one of my coworkers. He's really nice and I think you'll like him." I smile nervously and laugh softly. "Thanks." I say and she smiles "here. Let's get your drink refilled." She says and took my glass. I smile and follow her to the bar. 

When we got close to the bar there were six men sitting at the bar, laughing and talking among themselves. I stop walking and went wide eyed. S/n hums and looks towards the bar before smirking. "Didn't you have a crush on one of them." She asks and I look at her surprised. I shook my head "S/n please do-No come back. Oh I hate you." I say as she walks over to the bar. "Yo! Matsuno Brothers!" She calls out and they turn to her surprised as she sat down.

I felt like I was going to die right then and there as she talks to them. I blush hard when she gestures towards me and they all turn to look at me. They wave and turn back to s/n. Then she smiles wide, nods, and stood up to walk over to me. I gave her a look before she gave an evil smirk before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the bar. "You're talking to him." She says and I shook my head "no no no I'm good. I'm good." I say and mumble "I hate you so much."

We made it to the bar and she stood me beside her. "So you guys remember me. Well this is my baby sister y/n." She says and they smile "hello y/n." They greet and I laugh nervously "Hi. Nice seeing you again. bye." I say but s/n grips my dress strap before I can run off. "Oh no you don't. You aren't running for this. Not this time." She says before turning to the brothers. 

"Ichimatsu. My sister has something to say to you." She says and I blush hard as Ichimatsu hums. "Why me? What does she need say?" He asks in a bored tone before he was stood up by one of his brothers. "Come on Ichimatsu-niisan! Y/n-chan wants to talk to you!" He says before he pushes Ichimatsu towards me. Ichimatsu whips around "Jyushimatsu." He says in a low tone and Jyushimatsu just smiles.

Ichimatsu sighs and turns to me "What did you need to say?" He asks and I blush "I..um can we go somewhere..private?" I ask and he hums in confusion before shrugging "Sure." He says before we walk away to a more secluded part of the building. He leans against the wall and glances at me with a hum. "O-Oh right..um..well.." I stutter and he hums. I sigh and gulp nervously

"I had a crush on you in high school."

He stares at me and I shy away "..I never said anything because it was hard for me to talk to you. Whenever I would try and talk with you something...or someone got in the way." I say and he hums "My sister thought I should tell you." I say "Why?" he asks and I blush with a huff "..because I'm 28 years old and have never had a boyfriend..I made the mistake of telling her that I felt lonely."

It was silent for a minute before I sigh "but you probably already have someone, right?" I ask and he chuckles "No. Actually I don't." He says and I look at him surprised. "R-Really?" I say hopefully and he nods before walking up to me. "So you're lonely?" He asks and I blush "y-yeah." I say and he leans in with a smile "So am I." He says and I hum "so we're both lonely." I say as I lean in and he smiles softly before kissing me.

I felt tears brim in my eyes before I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. We pull away and we both smile softly. "Hehe you know. That was worth the wait." I say softly and he nods "yeah. It was." He says before kissing me softly and we head back to the bar. I smirk when I saw him put on a bored look. When we got to the bar I saw my sister and Karamatsu were gone.

"Um where is my sister and Karamatsu?" I ask and Osomatsu hums "oh well Karamatsu wanted to speak with s/n. They're somewhere around here." He says and I sigh "I'll be right back." I say to Ichimatsu and he nods before sitting down at the bar. I walk away and go to find my sister. I went upstairs and rounded a corner. When I round the corner I froze and stare in shock. I found my sister. 

She was currently against the wall, heavily making out with Karamatsu.

I just stood there in shock before smirking. Seems like Karamatsu had a thing for my sister. I finally spoke up when Karamatsu's hand went under my sister's blouse. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." I say and they both jump before pulling away. They had major blush on their faces and I laugh softly. "I'll leave you guys alone but maybe you should hold off on being intimate until you get home." I say and they pull away before we all walk back to the bar.

I was never gonna to let her live it that I caught them but I will also never forget how much she actually helped me.

She may have forced me to speak with Ichimatsu but I'm actually thankful that she did.


	169. I'm Happy Now 🍋(Ichimatsu x Twin! reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Highschool Reunion (Ichimatsu x Twin! reader)

As everyone was clearing out of the building I was arguing with s/n. About what you may be wondering? Well..

"I should get to use the house. I'm older." S/n argues and I scoff "by like 2 minutes and I want to use the house." I snap back and we narrow our eyes at each other. S/n huffs and reaches into her purse "okay okay, look. You flip a coin. I call it. If I'm right I get the house and if I'm wrong you get the house." She says and I hum "okay and whoever doesn't get the house will just have to go to a love hotel." I add and she nods handing me a coin. 

I flip the coin, catch it and place it covered on the back of my hand. "Heads or tails?" I ask and she says "tails." I uncover the coin and smirk "it's heads" I say and she pouts before perking up "actually that's perfectly fine!" She says before whispering "I've never been to a love hotel before." She giggles excitedly and I roll my eyes with a smile. We head over to the two brothers, the rest of the brothers had already gone home, and I hug Ichimatsu's arm while S/n held Karamatsu's hand.

"What were you two arguing about?" Karamatsu asks and s/n hums "it was nothing. See you later y/n." She says before both of them walk off. I glance up at Ichimatsu who smiles softly and we walk in the opposite direction. It didn't take long before we made it to the house. I open the door and let Ichimatsu in. He seemed nervous to enter the house.

I smile and lead him to my room where I sat him on my bed. He glances away with a blush and I hum "You okay Ichimatsu?" I ask and he hums "Well I have never been with a girl before so" he trails off and I hum with a smile before kissing him softly. "Oh Ichimatsu that's okay. No need to be so nervous." I say and move to undo his tie "relax~" I coo softly and kiss him softly as I pull his tie off.

He ran a hand through my hair as he kisses back. I move to sit on his lap as I deepen the kiss. He smiles before slipping his tongue into my mouth and I moan softly. He moves back to the middle of the bed before moving to be on top. He pulls away and leans in to kiss my neck. I hum and giggle softly as he lowers my dress strap to kiss my shoulder. I tap his head and sat up making him hum.

I smirk softly before pulling my dress and bra off. He blushes and I lay down with my arms beside my head. I gave him my best bedroom eyes with a soft smile and he smiles softly before removing his overcoat and undershirt. I blush when I saw him shirtless before he leans down to kiss me deeply. I trace my hands up his back with a moan as he pushes his tongue against mine.

He pulls away and kisses my neck. I hum and moan softly as he kisses my soft spot. He hums and I felt him smile against my neck before he licks my soft spot. I moan softly and he pulls away to kiss me before kissing down to the hem of my underwear. I blush and look away as he slides my underwear off. Then he turns my head to face him and he kisses my cheek.

"Don't be so embarrassed." He says and I smile before he went down to lick my pussy. I felt him lick up between my folds and I moaned. His tongue moves slow and steady making me keen. I moan loudly and lay my hand on his head as he pushed his tongue into my pussy. I grip onto the bed when his tongue pushes deeper into my pussy.

"Ah!~ Ichimatsu!~" I wail and he moans softly before pulling me closer, pushing his tongue deeper into me. His tongue grazed my g-spot and I grip his hair. "Oh yes~ Ichimatsu~" I moan softly and he hums before pulling away. He was panting softly before he leans in to lick my clit. I shake slightly and moan. He hums before moving to lick and suck on my clit.

I whine softly and bite my lip before moaning as he pushes two fingers into my pussy. He slowly pumps his finger as he works on my clit. I moan out as his fingers hit g-spot and that pushed me over the edge. I moan out and grip the bedsheets as I came. He hums and pulls away while I try to catch my breath. I look down with a blush when I hear him unbuckle his belt.

I blush hard when he pushes his bottoms off and his dick sprung up. I gulp and smile nervously "Wow you're pretty big." I say softly and he hums before smirking. "Now you sound like you're getting nervous~" he coos and I shook my head "I'm not nervous!" I say and he smiles before kissing me. I hum and wrap my arms around his neck while he held my hips as he lines up with my pussy.

My breath hitches and I tear up as he slowly pushes in. I pull away with a whine at the twinge of pain I felt. "You okay?" He asks and I nod as I quickly wipe my tears "it just hurts, but I'm okay." I say and he hums before holding my hand as he kisses me softly. I smile before wincing and I squeeze his hand as he pushes in the rest of the way. Eventually he hilted inside of me and I felt our hips bump together.

We both let out a shaky breath and I saw Ichimatsu looked to be in awe for a second. I giggle and lean up to kiss him. "How you feeling ichi?" I ask and he hums "pretty fucking amazing~" he says with a smirk and kisses me deeply. I moan softly and move to wrap my arms around his neck. I pull away with a gasp and lay my forehead on his. "You can start moving now." I say softly and he nods before leaning down to kiss me deeply as he thrusts slowly. I moan into his mouth as I feel him stretching my walls. It hurt but felt soo good.

He pulls away with a moan and bites his lip "Oh~ you're so tight~ Ha~" he moans and I moan softly as I pull him closer. "And you're soo big~ Oh~ Ichimatsu~" I moan out and clutch onto his back. He chuckles shakily and kisses me deeply. I gave a muffled moan and pull away with a moan "Oh~ I-Ichimatsu~ Faster!~" He moans softly before he grips my hips and thrusts faster as he kisses at my neckline. "Oh yes!~ Oh Ichimatsu!~" I moan out as I scratch his back.

"Oh~ you are amazing y/n~" he says against my neck and I smile softly before gasping. I grip onto his back and moan loudly. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asks slowly down and I whine "No~ k-keep going~" I moan and pant softly "I think..." I pause with a blush "I think you hit my g-spot" I say shyly and he blushes before he grips my hips.

I hum before moaning out as he pounds me hard. I was seeing stars as he hits my g-spot. "Oh Yes!~ Oh Ichimatsu!~ Fuuck~" I moan out and scratch his back. He moans and thrusts even harder. I tremble slightly and I tightly wrap my legs around his waist. I threw my head back with a loud moan and arch my back as I came hard. "HYAAH!~ Ichimatsu!~ I'm cumming!~"

His body jolts a bit before he moans out and grips my hips hard. He gave a few more deep thrusts with his moans getting pitchy and loud. Until he stilled inside me with a groan before he came inside me. I shudder and I felt my toes curl from the feeling. He pants softly and looks at me before kissing my forehead. I smile and sigh as he pulls out. 

I let out a huff as he collapses on me but hold him close. I pull the covers over us and kiss his forehead. "So Ichimatsu." He hums and looks up at me. "How do you feel now that you lost your virginity?" I ask and he looks at me surprised before nuzzling his face into my neck. "I feel absolutely amazing~" he purrs softly and hugs me. "For the first time in a while I feel happy." He says before kissing my cheek and nuzzling my neck.

I glance at him and was surprised to see that he had cat ears. Though I decided not to ask. It was actually kind of cute to see him with cat ears. I hold him close before we both drift off to sleep. Though one thought came to my mind.

I wonder how s/n and Karamatsu are doing?

Extra:

When I woke up Ichimatsu was snuggled up to me with a cat tail wrapped around my waist. I smile and kiss him softly. He hums and stirs a bit before waking up. He kisses me back before pulling back with a smile. "Good Morning Ichimatsu~" I coo and he gave a small cat like smile "Good Morning to you too y/n~" he purrs before kissing my forehead. 

I smile softly and lay my forehead on his. I heard a knock on my door and jump to sit up with a startled "Y-Yeah!" then I hear my sister's voice "hey y/n, are you guys still in bed?" I could hear the teasing tone in her voice. "..yeah..we are." I say and I hear her laugh softly. "I hear you laughing!" I shout and pout slightly. "Okay sorry...Was he rough on you?" She asks and I shout in embarrassment "S/N!"

I hear her laugh and run off. I would have gotten up to give her a piece of my mind but Ichimatsu's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down. He moves to hover over me and I blush. "Um I-Ichimatsu?" He hums before leaning down to kiss my neck. I moan softly and he purrs softly as he grinds against me. I smile and bite my lip "you wanna go again?" I ask with a smirk and he pulls away from my neck to kiss me deeply.

I hum softly and took that as a yes before I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him closer, our bodies flush together. I smile into the kiss as I felt nothing but happiness. I was actually happy.

I'm happy now.

Thanks to Ichimatsu I am genuinely happy.

I love him for that.


	170. Who's the faggot 🍋(Geek! Karamatsu x Male! reader) Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from Kyosein's manga by the same title.
> 
> A few things in the manga will be changed for this story.

I was eating lunch with my, only, friend. My mind was thinking about the new student. He arrived at school not long ago and seems to be popular. I huff and continue eating "you okay y/n?" Itchy asks and I hum "it's about the new guy, Karla. He's already so popular." I say and click my tongue "it's irritating how he seems to get along with anyone. He seems to nice." I say and held my head.

"Just thinking about it is giving me a headache." I say and stand up "I'm going to the nurse. I'll be right back." I say and Itchy nods with a hum. I sigh and walk towards the nurses office. I walk up to the door and pause when I hear a soft moan. I hum in confusion and saw the door was open a bit. Curiosity got the better of me and I look through the crack.

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open in shock. Karla was in the office having with our school nurse. Our school nurse, who was a male. I just stare in shock and gulp slightly when Karla moans. I bite my lip and blush as I watch them. I glance down and saw that I was getting hard from this. I push my thighs together. Why the fuck am I hard from this? My thoughts scream yet I don't look away.

I watch as Karla sat up to cling onto Mr. Matsuno moaning softly. My heart drops into my stomach and I flinch as Karla's gaze drifts over. His eyes widen slightly before lidding again as he moans. I back away from the door and run back to the lunchroom. Fuck! He saw me! Shit! When I got back to the lunchroom I silently sat down with a faint blush.

Thank goodness my shirt covered my erection.  
....

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever I did think about it I would start to get hard and I couldn't look Karla in the eye or the same thing would happen. 

Problem is Karla won't stop staring at me.

Ever since I saw him he has been staring at me and he keeps trying to talk with me. I avoid him every time, on times I'm not with Itchy, but he would keep trying. Until a week had passed and I found a note on my desk. 

I glance around and immediately saw Karla with a stern look in his eyes. I flinch and sit down. I pick up the note and open it. My blood ran cold and I felt like I would die. The note simply said we need to talk. The fact he underlined need made me feel even more nervous. I gulp nervously and put the note away.

When class was over I stood up and went to leave in a hurry. I jump when I hand grabs my wrist in the hall. I look back to see Karla with a stern glare. "When I said we need to talk. I meant now." He says and I blush before pulling my hand away. I glance away from him and nod "fine." So the two of us went to the rooftop. I was stood with my back to the wall with Karla in front of me with a stern look.

"So. You saw us? Me and Mr. Matsuno?" He asks in a cold tone and I gulp nervously as I play with the bottom of my shirt. Stop it! Stop it! Don't look at me like that! I hear Karla huff before he grabs my shoulder, pushing me back against the wall. "Look at me when I'm talking to you damn it!" He shouts and I look away with my eyes shut. I hear him growl lowly before he hums. He saw it. He can see that I'm hard...Damn it..

"What? You are" I growl as my eyes open and I punch him hard, cutting him off. "Let me go you faggot!" He staggers back and looks down as he held his face. I stare in slight shock at what I did before he growls lightly and looks up with the coldest, bone chilling glare. He lunges forward, gripping the front of my shirt, and we both fell. I grunt as my head and back hit the wall. So now I was sitting with him over me. That cold glare on his face.

"Maybe I am. But" he pauses and I stare at him wide eyed "couldn't the same be said about you?" He asks before pushing his hand down onto my crotch making me flinch and I push on his shoulder. "S-Stop that you bas-" "What normal guy would get hard by looking at other men besides a "faggot"?! Isn't that what you are?!" He yells and I felt tears come to my eyes before I actually started crying.

I don't know why I was denying it. He had a good point and he was right. I would keep silent about it and would even force myself to pretend that I wasn't...but I was in fact..gay. I wipe my eyes and let out soft sobs. I hear Karla hum before he pulls my hands away. He held my face, caressing my cheek. "You are actually kind of cute." I blush before shoving his hand away.

"Stop it! Stop making fun of me! Can't you just leave me alone!!" I yell and he stares at me with a blank stare. I glare at him slightly and look away. "Don't worry..I won't tell anyone.." I say and he hums before smirking "Oh~ I'll make sure of that~" I flinch as he lays a hand on my shoulder and blush when I saw the look in his eyes. He hums and places a gentle hand on my hard on. I gulp nervously and try to stop him "wai-hm~" I hum as he rubs my dick.

"I mean it's a little my fault, right?~" He coos with a slight pout. I blush and gulp as he pulls my bottoms down to my ankles. I blush harder when my dick sprung up. "Oh wow, you're pretty big aren't you?" He asks and I glance away with a heavy blush. My head snaps back to look at him when he grabs the base of my dick. I silently stare at him before he opens his mouth and takes my dick into his mouth.

My breath hitches and I moan softly as he bobs his head. I gasp and bite my lip as his tongue glides against my shaft. I felt his tongue move up to lick my tip before he pushes his head down to the hilt. I moan and lean my head back against the wall. He hums and moves faster while pumping the base. I moan out and hesitantly lay a hand on his head. 

He hums and looks up at me. I glance away and go to pull away but he grabs my wrist. I gulp nervously and stare at him. Wordlessly he places my hand back on his head before continuing to bob his head, pulling up to the tip before going back down to the hilt. I moan softly and lightly grip his hair. I hear a small moan from him but brush it off.

F-Fuck..h-he's soo g-good at this. I think as I moan and clench my hand. I gulp and pant softly oh s-shit I'm soo close. I moan out and try to pull him off but he just continues to suck me off. I grip his hair and threw my head back with a moan as I came into his mouth. I shudder with a sigh before my breath hitches as Karla pulls back. I could feel myself sweat nervously as he held his hand to his mouth before he gulps.

I blush and stare at him surprised as he sat up. He chuckles with a smirk before removing his glasses and standing to remove his bottoms. I felt my stomach flutter as he pulls his pants and underwear off. I felt my body heat up when his dick sprung up. He was hard too. I flinch a bit when he lays a, gentle, hand on my head "You gonna keep staring?" He asks with a teasing tone and I look up at him.

"Or are you going to return the favor?"

I blush at his coy smirk before smiling shyly. I lean in and open my mouth to take him into my mouth. I hum and felt my body shiver with euphoric bliss before I bob my head slowly. "Yes, just like that~" he moans softly and I hum as I swirl my tongue around his shaft. I moan softly as I feel my dick getting hard again because of his moans. Glancing up I saw he had unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh~ you're pretty good at this~" he moans and I hum before pushing my head down to the hilt. He let out a moan and arches his back which lead to him pushing deeper into my mouth. I moan in response and bob my head faster. I felt his hands grip my hair before he pulls me off. I look up at him to see him blushing as he pants softly. He looks down at me and smiles. "Wow~ you really want this don't you?~" He coos and I nod shyly.

He smirks and sat down on his knees, hovering over my dick. I blush and stare at him before he lead my dick to line up with his asshole. "Well then. let's do it~" he purrs before lowering himself down. I gasp softly as the tip of my dick pushed in and I saw him shudder slightly "Oh god~" he moans and bites his lip before slamming down the rest of the way. I gasp and gave a sharp moan as he took me down to the hilt.

I was panting softly and moaning once I was completely inside him. I smile softly as I felt drool leave my mouth. Well..there goes my virginity. Not that I'm complaining. I think and look at Karla who was grinning softly. "It feels good to be inside doesn't it?" He asks and I nod with a small moan. He smiles softly and slides his shirt off before moving my hands to his hips. "Here. Put your hands here." I look up and blush at his lean yet sculpted body

"I'm going to fuck you until you cry out~"

I smile and nod "P-Please do~" I say and bite my lip as he lifts his hips. I moan softly as he slams his hips back down. He moans and starts to bounce on top of me as I grip his hips. I moan out as he was moving pretty fast. I moan and grip his hips hard as I thrust up into him. He jolts and moans out "Ah!~ There!~ Oh yes!~" he moans and I bite my lip before angling to hit that spot again.

"Oh!~ you feel soo good Karla~" I moan and I hear him chuckle softly "S-So do you~" he moans and bites his lip. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him so bad. I thought with a blush and bite my lip as I felt my orgasm approach. I saw Karla's dick twitch slightly so he was close as well. So I sat up completely and grip his hips before thrusting harder. "Oh~ I'm gonna~" I moan and he moans out "Do it~ Oh~ Fill me up~" he moans and I got that feeling again. The feeling of wanting to kiss him. So I move a hand to his cheek and he hums. I swallow my fear and look him in the eyes.

I lean in and slam my lips onto his. He let out a noise of surprise but didn't pull away. Probably because of the shock. I pull away with a moan and push his hips down as I came. He shudders with a moan before he came. I flinch as his cum shot out onto my face.

He pants softly and grips the front of my shirt, pulling me forward roughly. I wince thinking would hit me but I gave a noise of surprise when he kisses me. I blush softly before humming as I kiss him back. He pulls away and gave a smug face before pulling off. I glance away and sigh "..Sorry for calling you a..well you know...heh I guess you were right. I am a fag-" he cuts me off by turning my head to face me.

"You know that word is pretty offensive." He says and I nod with a chuckle "yeah..I know." I say and he smiles "a better thing to say is that you are gay." He says and I laugh softly with tears pricking my eyes "Yeah but it's hard to admit that I am." I say and he smiles before kissing my cheek. "Well it doesn't have to be." He says before holding my hand and I blush before smiling.

So we both redress and leave the school. We went to my house where he introduce himself as my boyfriend. I was a little surprised and nervous but didn't deny it. Both my parents were supportive and my sister, she was like 10, asked if we would get married. So yeah my family was supportive and apparently my parents already knew.

Today I told my parents I was gay.

Tomorrow I would tell the school.

Starting tomorrow I would be out and proud.

I didn't care what people would think anymore.


	171. My Loyal Servant (Butler! Choromatsu x Princess! reader) Lime

I was walked into the library when I saw Choromatsu doing a little cleaning. I smile with a small blush and walk up behind him as he dusted the shelves. I place my hands on his upper arms and place my head onto his shoulder. "Hello Choromatsu~" I coo and he flinches "O-Oh Your highness. Evening." I smile and tilt my head. "What have you been up to?" I ask and he hums "I have been doing the usual jobs." 

I hum and lean in closer, while pushing my chest against his back, "Well isn't watching over me one of your jobs?" I ask and he hums "yes. If ever you need me I will help you." He says with a blush "I know. That's why I like you. No matter what my problem you have been there for me. To help me." He blushes as I lean closer "u-um y-your highness?" I smile and pout slightly "oh I only wish I could help you~ it's not fair~" 

"It's my j-job, m-my lady." I smile as his stutter got worse. "Oh how I wish I could repay you somehow..in some way~" I purr and trail a hand down to rub his thigh. He visibly shudders "j-just seeing you happy is enough my lady." He says and I pull away "hm yeah I guess that's true." I say with a sigh "Well I better get going and leave you to your work." I say and he nods with a blush. 

I leave and smirk "hehe another successful teasing." I say to myself and walk down the hall with a sigh

"I wish we could be together."  
....

My parents had thrown a party to celebrate my 28th birthday and now I was less than sober. I was drunk. Because for this my parents had Choromatsu take me to my room. When we got to my room Choromatsu sat me down on my bed but I wrap my arms around his neck. "Choromatsu~" I slur and he hums "I love you~" I slur with a laugh and he sighs "..I love you too my lady. Now let's get you to bed." 

"Oh~ I want to take you to bed~" 

He tenses and blushes hard "Uh let's just get you changed and put to bed." He says and I gave him a flirty stare. "ooh~ are you going to be taking my dress off?~" I purr in my drunken state and he blushes harder "n-no not m-me that's Lily's j-" I stood up with a dopey grin "I would rather have you remove my dress~" I purr and move to rub his arm with my hand.

He blushes and was about say something but I lean in to kiss his neck. He flinches and pushes me back but I clutch onto his upper arms. "Don't be like that~ I have seen the way you look at me~" I say with a slur and see him blush. I smirk and kiss down his neck "I know how badly you want me~ to hold me, to kiss me~ I want that too~" he hums and sighs before moving to hold my waist.

I hum and kiss a certain spot that makes him moan. "Found your sweet spot~" I purr and proceed to suck, lick, and kiss the spot. He moans and grips my waist. "Hm~ I'll let you get it out of your system. Then you go to bed." He says and I pull away with a pout before I got an idea. I turn and push him onto my bed. He let out a small squeak and I sat on him, straddling him.

I smirk before biting my lip "Choromatsu~" I purr and he blushes "w-what?" I lean down and push my chest against his. "I think I know how I can finally repay you~" I purr and move to lick his neck before sucking and kissing his sweet spot. He moans softly and I smirk before unbuttoning his shirt. He jolts and moves to stop me but I sat up and hold his arms down.

"Let me do this~ I want to repay you so please just let me do this for you~" I plead with a drunken and flirtatious slur. He blushes before he sighs and glances away. I smile and lean down to attack his sweet spot while continuing to unbutton his shirt. I pull away and push his shirt open. He blushes even harder and I smile. I figured he would be slim and lean but he looked so good.

I go down to lick across his chest and he bit his lip. I hum as my tongue trails down his body to the hem of his pants. I smile and unbuckle his belt. I kiss his abdomen before pulling his pants down. I hear him give a small noise of embarrassment and I blush when I saw how hard he was. "S-Sorry..I couldn't control it." He says shyly and I hum before rubbing his dick.

"When did this happen?~" I ask with a smirk and he gulps nervously. "...When you first started kissing my neck." I smile proudly before hooking my finger under the hem of his underwear. "I'll fix that for you~" I purr before yanking the underwear down. He squeaks softly and shyly covers his face. I stare in awe as his dick sprung up. I saw how it was throbbing. Aching to be touched.

I smile before leaning in to take him into my mouth. I hear him gasp softly before moaning. I hum and blush as I slide my mouth down. I only stop when I gagged. I also managed to take him to the hilt. He moans softly and I bob my head slowly. He moans softly and lays his hand on my hand. I glance up at him to see him holding his hand over his mouth. "oh~ t-that f-feels Ha~ good~" I hum and bob my head faster as my tongue presses against his shaft. He moans and grips my head which made me smile.

I lay my hands on his thighs before moving faster. I heard him moan softly and I feel push on my head slightly. "Oh ~ I g-gonna cum my lady~" he moans while I hum before pulling away. "You can call me y/n~" I say and he glances at me. I nod with a smile before I continue to suck him off. I move to suck on the tip as I pump the base.

"Oh~ y-y/n~" He moans and grips my hair. I hum and smile as I start bobbing my head faster, gliding my tongue against his shaft. I gave a noise of surprise and my eyes widen as he pushes my head down to the hilt. He moans as he came into my mouth. My eyes roll back a bit and I moan as he came into my mouth. I pull off and lick my lips as I swallow his cum. 

Looking at him I saw he was panting softly and I also saw that his glasses had fogged up. I blush and push my legs together. I tried hiding that I had gotten turned on but he notices and sat up. "You okay?" He asks as he pulls his pants and underwear back on. I blush and glance down "um well.." I trail off before sighing "I'm okay...I got it out of my system.." I say shyly as I started to sober up.

He hums before moving to hug me. I hug him back before squeaking softly as he moves to lay me on my bed. I look up at him and he smiles softly "it's my job to tend to you, isn't it?" I blush before smiling "heh..yeah" I say softly before he leans in to kiss me. I hum and kiss him back as he pulls my dress up. I moan softly as he rubs my pussy through my underwear.

I moan and he shyly slides his tongue into my mouth. I hum and push my tongue against his making him moan. He pulls away and pushes my underwear aside to rub my damp slit. I moan softly and pull him close to kiss his neck. I hum when I finally saw that my lipstick had left marks. I blush softly but shrug and move to kiss his sweet spot. 

He hums and pushes to fingers into my pussy making me jolt with a moan. I move to suck and lick his sweet spot and he moans softly before pumping his fingers in and out of me. I moan softly and bite my lip before lightly gnawing his neck. He pulls me away and lays me down. I blush as he removes his glasses and sets them down before he pulls my underwear down.

I kick the garment off and lift my dress a bit. Choromatsu smiles with a blush before going down to kiss my abdomen. I shudder when his lips touch my heated skin and tense slightly when goes lower. I shudder with a moan as he licks my slit before pushing my folds open to lick my wet pussy. I moan softly and wrap my arms around my waist.

His tongue moved slow and so gently. I bite my lip with a moan as his tongue trails up and down my pussy. I gasp softly as he pushes his tongue into my pussy. I moan as my hand grips the bed as he moves his tongue inside me. My back arched slightly as I felt his tongue moving deep inside me and I bucked my hips. He moans softly and grabs my hips, pushing his tongue even deeper.

I threw my head back with a moan "Oh!~ Choromatsu!~ k-keep g-going!~" He hums and moves his hand up to rub my clit. I moan and move to hold his head. I lightly push his head down and he groans softly before pulling me closer. I moan out as his tongue grazed my g-spot "Oh! Choromatsu!~ Right there~" I moan and he hums. I moan and whine as his tongue hits continues to hit my g-spot. 

"Ah~ Choromatsu~ I'm a-about to c-cum!~" I moan and he hums before pressing down on my clit as his tongue pushes on my g-spot. I moan and grip his hair as I arch my back. I let out a whiny moan as I came. I heard him moan softly as he lays a hand on mine before pulling away. He wipes his mouth before he held my hand, interlocking our fingers.

He kisses the back of my hand before leaning down to kiss my forehead. I push my dress back into place and Choromatsu stood up to place me under the covers. Before he could leave I grab his hand and he looks at me with a hum. "Can you stay here?" I ask and he smiles "sure" he says softly and I scoot over to let him into the bed. He removes his tailcoat before getting under the covers with me.

I smile and hug him close. I snuggle up to him, his shirt was still unbuttoned, I smile and kiss his chest. He chuckles and held me close. "I really do love you Choromatsu." I say and he hums "yeah I figured...sorry I didn't say anything before...but I love you too." He says softly and I smile before kissing his cheek before we fell asleep.

Extra:

I was walking down the hall with a soft smile. I adjust my collar a bit and rounded a corner, accidentally bumping into Lily. "Oh sorry Lily. You okay?" I ask and she nods "I'm fine." She says with a smile before titling her head. "What's that?" She asks with a smug smirk and I hum before quickly realizing what she was referring to. 

I cover the mark on my neck and stumble over my words. I didn't know what to say. Then lily started giggling "I'm only teasing you. I know what it is." She says and I smile shyly. Lily steps closer with a smirk "annd I know where you got it." She says in a teasing singsongy voice and I blush hard. 

"You got it from Princess y/n, didn't you?"

I blush harder but before I could even answer I hear a soft laugh. Then arms wrap around my waist. I blush and look back to see y/n with a smile. "She's got that right~" she coos before kissing my cheek and laying her head on my shoulder. "Aww~ you guys look so adorable!" Lily coos and smiles before leaving "I'll leave you guys alone." She says and y/n looks at me with a smile.

She fixes my collar and kisses my cheek "you are so cute when you blush." She says and I smile shyly before turning to hug her. "I love you y/n, My lady." I say and she smiles before kissing me. She pulls back to lay her forehead on mine. She giggles softly before smiling and saying 

"I love you Choromatsu, My loyal servant."


End file.
